Shadows on a Blade
by SapphireSword
Summary: Out of nowhere a girl shows up and defeats Tyson. She has a connection with Kai, but he can't seem to remember everything. And her past is coming back to haunt her. Will she trust them enough to open up? Or will the shadows of her past destroy them all?
1. Battle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or any related information. I do however, own my OC's (own character) and that includes Marina (So don't steal her!) and her bitbeast.

" "-spoken, [ ]- thoughts, - translation, / - bit beast

This is my first fic so please read and review! J

Ch.1-Battle

The Bladebreakers sat around a TV in a fairly decent motel room. Each was thinking about the match that afternoon. The Bladebreakers had won easily and they wanted to go back to the dojo. (They were staying two towns over.) Max had the remote and kept changing the channels because there was nothing on. No one was really watching anyway. Tyson was glad that they had won the tournament 'cause they were the world champs after all [But why did Mr. Dickenson even sign us up? That was not even a challenge. I wonder what there is to eat?]

Ray was thinking about that blading strategies that he had used in the match. And, Kenny, as usual, was going over the Bladebreaker's stats. Kai was leaning against a wall and staring blankly at the rain pouring from a dark sky. [That whole competition was just a waste of our time. Why do we even bother staying the night?] Just outside the room occupied by the Bladebreakers stood a girl.

There was a knock at the door that led outside and the Bladebreakers exchanged puzzled looks. Max said what everyone was obviously thinking, "Who would be calling at this hour?" Tyson groaned and got off the couch to answer the door, because he was closest. When he opened the door he saw a fairly thin girl who was quite tall and muscled. She was soaking wet from the rain but didn't seem to mind. Her wet hair hung over her face and she kept her head down, so that he couldn't see her face.

"Hi, can I help you?" Tyson asked.

"You are the Bladebreakers?" the girl demanded flatly.

Tyson smiled and put one arm behind his head, "Yep, you a fan?"

At that question she jerked her head up sharply and glared. With her hair out of her face he could see that she was quite beautiful. "No, I'm a blader. I challenge you to a match."

Tyson's jaw dropped and he arched one eyebrow in disbelief. [I can't believe a girl is challenging me. She can probably barely even spin a blade.] "You blade," he asked stupidly. [Damn, she's pretty hot]

She didn't answer but stared coldly into his eyes. "Well, do you accept my challenge? Or are you afraid you'll lose."

"What!? No way! Of course I accept your challenge. But you'll lose," Tyson replied as his ego got bigger.

At his exclamation the rest of the team joined him at the door to catch a glimpse of the blader who challenged Tyson. They were surprised to find a girl.

"Good. There is one condition though," the girl added, ignoring the stares of his teammates. "If I win, you let me crash here tonight. If you win, I walk away and you'll never see me again."

"I accept your terms. There is no way that you are gonna win," Tyson replied confidently.

The girl turned around and began to walk out into the rain before she turned around impatiently. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Oh, right." Tyson put on his shoes and complained to no one in particular, "Do we have to do this now? In the rain?" The girl didn't answer but began walking around to the back of the building where a beydish was set up for the Bladebreakers to practice. She walked to the far side and waited for the Bladebreakers to get there. She turned her face to the sky and let the water run down her cheeks.

The Bladebreakers quickly walked to the beydish and stood undercover as Tyson walked to the ring. Lightning flashed, illuminating the girl's figure in the curtain of rain. Kai watched her intensely. He had seen something familiar in her eyes when she had glanced at him briefly.

"Tyson's going to have a tough time with the rain," Kenny commented, breaking into Kai's thoughts, as he set Dizzi up to watch the match.

"Yeah, but Tyson should win no problem," Max said confidently.

"You should never underestimate your opponent," Ray remarked, "We don't know who she is, she may be good."

"3…2…1 Let it Rip!" the competitors yelled.

The strange girl's blade practically flew into the dish, it was so fast, and immediately went on the attack, confronting Tyson's blade. The blades broke apart and Tyson yelled, "Ok, Dragoon! Hurricane attack!"

The girl's blade moved out of the way quickly and before Dragoon could recover she sent it on the attack again, this time with more power and speed.

"Ok, Saphira, attack!" she yelled.

Her blue beyblade sped after Dragoon and in one smart move dipped down and up, slamming into Tyson's blade and effectively removing it from the ring and into Tyson's hand. Her blade spun in the center, glowing blue faintly before she called it to return to her hand.


	2. Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or any related information. I do however, own my OC's (own character) and that includes Marina (So don't steal her!) and her bitbeast.

" "-spoken, [ ]- thoughts, - translation, / - bit beast

This is my first fic so please read and review! J

Ch.2- Meeting

Tyson's mouth hung open in disbelief. He was just beaten by a girl!

"Wow, I can't believe Tyson lost," Max said.

"Yeah, it was over so quickly," Ray remarked.

"I'll have to analyze the data but it seemed as though the rain didn't affect her blade at all, which gives her an advantage," Kenny said.

The girl didn't hang around after her victory and nobody was paying any attention to notice that she had left the beydish. "Hey, Tyson, you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I can't believe I lost though."

"You underestimated her skills," Kai remarked quietly.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Kenny asked as he looked around quickly.

The Bladebreakers ran to the front of the building to find her leaning beside the door that led into their room, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Gee, that looks familiar," Tyson remarked slyly.

Kai gave him the glare of death and Max said, "You're just a sore loser Tyson."

"Yeah? Like you would have done any better, Maxie," Tyson shot back, annoyed.

"Guys, stop it," said Ray and then to the girl, "I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Ray, that's Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai," he said as he pointed to each member before holding his hand out in greeting. She looked at his hand than said, "I already know who you are." Ray let his hand fall then said, "Well then, you have us at a disadvantage. I think you owe us your name."

She opened her eyes again slowly and said, "Marina."

"What?" said Tyson slowly.

"My name," she said flatly, "It's Marina."

"Cool. Where did you learn to blade like that?" Max asked.

"Um, could we move this conversation inside? We're getting soaked," the neko-jin said.

They went inside and noticed that Marina was soaked through already, as if she had been in the rain all night. Now that they were inside and there was light they could see that she was very pretty. She was wearing jeans and a light blue tank top. She also wore black cut-off gloves to expose her fingers, wrist guards halfway to her elbow and one arm guard on her left arm. Her right bicep was entwined with a tattoo and she also wore a black beyblade belt to hold her blade and launcher and she had a black messenger bag over one shoulder. There was a black headband across her forehead to hold most of her hair back except the two front pieces which were a bright blue color (the color of Kai's triangles) and hung to her chin. The rest of her hair was dark brown with blue streaks that was down to the middle of her back. They also noticed that her eyes were bright blue, like the ocean in Hawaii.

They stopped staring long enough for Ray to hand her a towel, which she wrapped around herself and they all moved into the 'living room'. The Bladebreakers sat down on the couch (except Kai, who leaned against the wall behind the couch) leaving Marina the single chair. She sat on the chair's armrest and Max asked again, "So where did you learn to blade like that?"

"I've traveled," Marina said flatly and with finality.

"Is that all? You've traveled? So what? I've traveled, too?" Tyson remarked sourly, still sore at losing to a girl.

Marina fixed her eyes upon Tyson and said dangerously, "You're big mouth will get you in trouble one day." He gulped and she added icily, "I don't ask about you're past, and you don't ask about mine."

"Sheesh, okay." Tyson gave up.

"Um… so," Ray said, trying to break the silence and tension, "Why are you here? Apart from challenging us. Do you live here?"

"No," Marina replied, moving her icy gaze to Kai, "I came here to find someone."

Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He still couldn't place why she looked so familiar and it was bothering him.

"Kai," Marina said and walked over to where he was leaning to stand right in front of him. "You don't remember me do you?"

He fixed his eyes on hers like he hoped to find answers there. She bowed her head and bent her elbow so that her left arm was up and in a fist. At the same time she moved her right arm behind her left showing the back of her fist sideways, (AN/ Sorry it's hard to explain) before she raised her eyes to meet his once again.

Kai thought quickly, [What is she doing? Is it supposed to mean something? The only people who do that were trained at Balkov Abbey…] his thoughts trailed off and his eyes widened in surprise. He did remember her faintly. **Flashback/** A young girl of five ran over to Kai and introduced herself smiling brightly. "Hi! My name's Marina. You're Voltaire's grandson aren't you? It's Kai right?" A young Kai nodded. They had hung out since that day of meeting. **End Flashback**

Kai remembered that they had been friends. He saw images and felt emotions flood into his mind as her blue eyes brought back forgotten memories. He had felt happiness, despite being in that hellhole and then deep sadness and guilt. The rest was a black spot. Kai couldn't remember what had happened. He snapped out of his reverie and said flatly, "We need to talk." He needed to know what she remembered of Biovolt and why she was here. No one just walked out of Biovolt unscathed.

The rest of the Bladebreakers were in shock. Their mouths hung open in disbelief as they had watched the silent exchange between their leader and Marina. They couldn't believe that Kai and the new girl knew each other and that she was from his past, which he didn't discuss with them.

Marina followed Kai to the door that led to the hallway when Tyson said, "Hey, where you goin?"

They both ignored him and Marina shut the door behind her. Tyson was about to follow them to eavesdrop but Ray stopped him, "Let it go Tyson. They want to talk in private."

Tyson looked at the door in longing before he sat back down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "We never get to hear anything about Kai's past," he said angrily. "He should trust us more."

"I'm sure that Kai will tell us when he's ready," Ray said, trying to soothe Tyson.

"Yeah," Max agreed brightly, "I'm sure Kai has a good reason. It's probably not that interesting anyway."

They all doubted Max's words but let it go. They hoped that their captain would tell them soon. The room was silent for a minute until Max commented, "Well, I guess she's staying with Kai tonight."

They all looked at him strangely so he added, "Tyson lost. The deal was that if she won then she got a room to sleep in."

"That's right," Ray said, "I guess I'll be sleeping in here then tonight. Kai and Ray were supposed to share a room, while Tyson, Max and Kenny shared the one that they currently occupied.

"Why do all the hot girls always swarm to Kai?" Tyson said suddenly. "He's not that good looking," he added sourly.

"They must like the strong, silent type," Ray answered then added thoughtfully, "Or the bad boy image."

"I don't know if you'd want to go after her anyway, " Max joke, "she probably bites."

They laughed and turned on the TV to watch some old movie. Except Kenny, however, who was frustratingly going over the night's match and having difficulty analyzing the data.


	3. Questions and Answers

Yo! I'd like to thank my reviewers (all two of you-u rock) To DarkWitch I can't tell you exactly what's going to happen or you wouldn't have to read it but I will say it eventually gets better. YAH! ;)

DISCLAIMER: Need I say more! I do not, nor will ever, own beyblade Sob

Ch. 3- Questions and Answers

Kai walked across the hall and unlocked the door to his room. They walked in and Marina shut and locked the door behind her. Kai flicked on the lights to reveal a better quality hotel room than the one that Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers were in. Kai watched as Marina moved around the room, checking windows and adjoining rooms as if she suspected something might happen. She stopped in the middle of the main room and leaned against the back of the couch. Kai faced her and silently stared. Marina stared back at him until he said, "You first."

"For what?" she replied icily.

"Don't play games. You have answers and I have questions," he said.

"Fine," she said quietly.

Kai sighed then asked, "Why did you want to find me?" [First things first]

Marina looked away, "I get the first question." She looked back at him and repeated her previous question, "Do you remember me?"

He stayed silent until Marina raised one eyebrow and said impatiently, "Well?"

"I remember you a little," Kai replied finally.

"What do you remember of me?" she asked.

"I knew you. You were trained at Balkov Abbey," Kai said.

"You don't remember what happened after the accident? With Black Dranzer?" Marina asked, interested.

Kai narrowed his eyes and replied suspiciously, "I remember. A building collapsed."

"That's all?" she questioned.

"Why?" Kai asked, "Should I remember more?"

She looked at the floor sadly before making her face blank and replying, "If you can't remember than I won't be the one to tell you." [I wonder why he can't remember. Someone must've altered his memory.]

"Fine! Now it's my turn to ask the questions," Kai said coldly.

Marina looked across to the wall and Kai asked, "How did you escape Biovolt?"

Marina stared at the wall and answered, "It's a long story."

"Then I'll wait," Kai said with finality.

She glanced at him and moved to look out the window at the rain. Without turning to face him she said, "It took a few years after you left before I realized what Biovolt's plan was and what they were training us for. I decided that I didn't want to be a part of it and I wouldn't let them use me anymore. I told Voltaire that I wanted to leave and he told me that no one escaped Biovolt. They took away my blade and I was punished and locked in a cell for a week. They let me out and I tried to escape by scaling the wall, but I was caught and put back into the cell. They took my blade again and this time Boris got to punish me personally for two weeks."

"What did he do?" Kai's question cut into her story and she turned to glare at him.

"If you must know, he whipped me," Marina said dangerously and turned around while lifting the back of her shirt a little so that he could see the white scars along her back. "Anyway, I promised not to try to escape again so they left me free to wander. They had two men follow me around to keep a watch on me. I waited a few weeks until my back was healed then stole my blade back and jumped over the wall. (The wall that surrounds the abbey is three stories high in this story) I twisted my ankle but stole a motorbike and got to the town." Marina turned to face him and said coldly, "Happy now?"

"They wouldn't have let you escape so easily," Kai commented.

"I never said it was easy," Marina said dangerously, "You don't need to know all the facts." She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes defiantly.

Kai looked down. "Why did you want to find me?" he asked finally.

Marina opened one eye, "I have something of yours."

Kai looked puzzled and a little curious. [What could she possibly have that is mine?] Marina unwrapped herself from the towel then hung it on a chair. Then she reached into her bag that hadn't left her side and closed something in her fist. "You forgot this when you left," she said, "I thought that you might want it back."

She held out her fist and dropped something metal into Kai's hand. It was a chain necklace with a small metal pendant on it. Into the circular, flat pendant was etched a beyblade with a small, red jewel in the blade's center. Kai stared at the necklace. It looked familiar. It had been given to him by his…

"You once told me that this was the once thing that your father had given you, that had once been his," Marina said, "I knew that you would have never left this behind on purpose."

She left Kai to stare at the necklace and went into the bathroom. She washed her face with hot water and hung her wet clothes to dry on the shower rack. Then she changed into black pajama pants and a black t-shirt before heading back into the living room. Kai was nowhere in sight so she lay down on the couch to fall asleep.

Kai watched her lay down on the couch then remembered her deal with Tyson. [I guess she can stay her tonight. Tyson owes me big time, though.] He grabbed an extra blanket from a closet and walked over to the couch. "Here," said Kai as he held out the blanket."

"Thanks," Marina said flatly and wrapped the blanket around her. Kai was still standing behind the couch so she said, "was there something else?"

Kai looked indesicive before saying, "I wanted to thank you for returning it to me." [There, that wasn't so hard] "And to say I'm sorry that Voltaire put you through hell." [Damn. Why did I just say that? I never apologize. To anyone.]

Marina stood up and peered at Kai intently before saying, "Don't be. I don't need your sympathy." She looked to the clock, which now read 12:30.

"Hey!" said Kai, getting angry, "I --"

"Shh!" Marina said urgently as she looked around the room cautiously, listening hard. [Damn, I hope they haven't found me. Not yet. Not now. Not here.]

"What?!" Kai whispered, suddenly alert. Marina didn't answer but moved quickly towards him until she had a view of the window. She heard a quiet 'chink' and yelled, "Get down!" as she pushed Kai flat to the floor and the window broke and the door burst open loudly.

OOH, a cliffhanger. Well, sort of. Sorry if the fic sucks so far but I promise that there will be more action in the later chapters. I just have to get all this darn talking out of the way and things about their past will keep coming up. Well, please click the button down here and review! Pretty Please? With a cherry on top? I'll thank all who review personally in the next chapter, including those who have reviewed so far. ;)


	4. Men In Black

Hey to my reviewers: I'd like to thank The DarkWitch, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Cee Jae (I'll try to be more descriptive, it's a lot harder to write than I thought) and last but not least YaroikaiemiBlackAngelMaritai. (By the way, does that mean anything? it's so long?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade (Happy now?)  
  
Ch. 4- Men in Black  
  
Two men dressed in black came in through the window and another two through the door. Marina looked up from her spot on the floor and saw the four men approaching cautiously. [Damn, they have guns.] "Kai, stay down," she warned and got up quickly.  
  
"Hey! Don't move!" one man said roughly and suddenly four loaded guns pointed directly at her.  
  
Marina raised her arms up halfway and said, "Look, calm down." She looked at each one carefully and sized them up. They had her and Kai surrounded. "I'll come with you willingly if you leave him out of it." Kai tried to stand up but Marina put one foot lightly on his back to hold him down.  
  
[What is she doing?] Kai thought quickly [Why are they after her and who are they?] He felt a foot on his back and ceased trying to get up.  
  
One man laughed, "You know we can't do that Marina. This is the first time we've actually gotten close to you. You're losing your touch after all these years. Anyone with you has to be brought in too."  
  
"I know you won't kill me," Marina taunted, "I'm wanted alive, so you should take my offer."  
  
"Just because we can't kill you doesn't mean we can't finish off your friend," the man who was obviously the leader said, "I'm sure that he'll -- " The man in black never got to finish his sentence because Marina lunged forward suddenly, grabbed his gun and forcefully smashed it against his face. He fell to the floor nose bleeding and knocked unconscious. Then she kicked the man to her right's gun out of his hands, ducked an incoming punch from him, and kicked out backwards at another man who tried to grab her, effectively knocking him off his feet and over the couch, only to hit his head on the small table against the wall. She pushed the unarmed man into his last standing teammate and crouched down while kicking out, sweeping both their legs out from under them and pinching their necks at a certain spot that immediately rendered them unconscious. It was over in a matter of seconds.  
  
Marina stood up and swept her hair back from her face breathing lightly. Kai stood up quietly and he surveyed the damage that she had done. He saw a sort-of sad/regretful look in her eyes as she stared at the men she had knocked out. [Why do they always have to push me to violence? Damn them!]  
  
Kai looked around him in disbelief. [How was she able to take out four armed men? She's definitely stronger than she looks.] He stepped towards her and asked, "Who were those men? What did they want?"  
  
She turned towards him and said, "It's a long story. You should leave. They were just recon and back up will probably get here soon..." she stopped talking as she noticed that the leader of the men in black had rolled onto his stomach and was aiming his gun at Kai, who had his back to the man.  
  
"Kai! Look out!" she grabbed his shoulders and spun around so that their positions were reversed and she was standing where he had been. A shot rang out and Marina felt a hot, searing pain on her left arm. She flinched and turned to the leader quickly and stepped on his gun. He grabbed a dart from his pocket containing a green liquid and jabbed it into her leg before she could kick him with her other leg. She grunted in pain as the leader fell back to the floor unconscious. [Crap! #$%! What did he just put in me?] Marina reached down and pulled the dart from her calf. She put the dart into her pocket as she felt her leg start to go numb.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Kai asked with concern, "Your arm in bleeding."  
  
[Shoot! I forgot about that.] Marina limped around to the front of the couch and grabbed her bag from the floor. Her left leg gave out and she fell onto the couch. She rolled over so that she was facing the right way and felt the blood trickle from her arm. [The wound's not that bad, bullet must've just grazed it.]  
  
Kai quickly moved to help her when she fell onto the couch. "Are you okay? he repeated.  
  
"Take this and look after my blade," Marina said, handing Kai her bag and ignoring his question. "Don't let them get her," she said urgently. Kai looked confused so she said, "Go! Now! More will come, it's not safe here."  
  
Just then Ray poked his head around the broken doorframe, "Whoa! What happened?"  
  
Kai looked up, surprised, then said, "Ray, wake up the others. We're leaving now."  
  
"What? Wh--" Ray started. "Never mind! Just do it now," commanded Kai.  
  
Ray got the message and quickly went to wake his teammates up.  
  
Marina felt her whole left side of her body start to go numb. [At least the Bladebreakers will be okay.]  
  
"Come on," Kai said, "You're coming with us."  
  
"No," Marina replied shortly her words beginning to slur, "I can't." Her breathing became more labored and her eyes began to unfocus.  
  
"Why not?" Kai demanded.  
  
Marina reached into her pocket and drew out the dart. "This contains a... special type of tranquilizer," she explained weakly. "First your body goes numb. Then you fall unconscious."  
  
[So that's why she's not moving. Damn it] Kai thought.  
  
"Go... now," Marina mumbled as she felt her whole body start to go numb and breathing (and talking) became more difficult. "Leave me... here...you must...escape." Her head fell to the couch, as she was knocked unconscious by the drug.  
  
Ooooo...so how'd you like that chapter? Please review and I might post more than one chapter today. ;) 


	5. Flight

DISCLAIMER: This will be the last time I say this in this fic: I do not, nor will probably own beyblade or anything related. I do own my OC's, including Marina and Saphira (a bit beast) and this story.  
  
Ch.5- Flight  
  
"Damn," Kai said as he looked at Marina. There was no way that he would just leave her here for them, she still had answers for him. [But where should we go?] He put her bag on his shoulder and gently lifted her from the couch. The wound on her arm was still bleeding sluggishly and blood trickled down her hanging arm. [Well, at least she's not too heavy.]  
  
He quickly walked into the hallway and saw his other teammates looking very tired and confused. "Get your things, we're leaving tonight," Kai said stonily.  
  
"But why?" Tyson asked, irritated. "Whoa! What happened to her?" he added, surprised.  
  
Max looked into Kai's room and saw the people and damage and was suddenly wide-awake. "Kai...What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Kai promised, "but right now we have to get out of here." He started moving for the exit and his team quickly followed him outside. It was still raining gently and it was quite dark outside. (Being almost 1 o'clock in the morning.) "Where are we going?" asked Ray.  
  
"Anywhere but here," Kai replied.  
  
"How about Mr. Dickenson's?" suggested Kenny, "he must be staying around here somewhere."  
  
"That's a good idea, Chief," said Tyson sarcastically, "except we don't know where he's staying."  
  
"I do," added Max loudly. The gang all turned to stare at him. "Where?" they all asked.  
  
"He told me he'd be staying at the Sunset Inn on Herald Street," said Max.  
  
They were already on Herald Street so they kept walking. Thankfully no cars went by or it would have looked very suspicious to onlookers. Kai was relieved when the hotel came into view five minutes later. He wouldn't admit it, but Marina was starting to get heavy and he had already turned down multiple offers for help.  
  
They entered the lobby of the hotel and walked across the marble flooring to the front desk, and a very surprised check-in lady. She looked at the six, wet teens (one being carried and apparently asleep) and widened her eyes.  
  
"We need the room number for Mr. Dickenson, please," asked Kenny politely with his laptop under his arm and a bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry but it's against company policy to disclose that information without due cause," she said snobbishly.  
  
"But it's an emergency!" Tyson practically yelled, "We're the Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickenson's team and he would want to know that we are here."  
  
"Fine," the 'secretary' gave in and said, "He is in room number 432, but you need permission to go there."  
  
They thanked her, but ignored her warning and walked to the gold-plated elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. "Man," said Tyson, "this place is a lot nicer than our hotel."  
  
'Ding' the elevator door opened and they filed out. It didn't take them long to find room 432 and Max knocked on the door. They waited until a very tired-looking Mr. Dickenson in his pajamas and a nightcap opened the door.  
  
"What are you boys doing here?" he asked sleepily, "It's 1:30 in the morning." Then he saw Kai holding an unconscious girl in his arms, and that they had all their luggage and let them in quickly.  
  
Kai placed Marina on the kitchen table and realized that her arm was still bleeding and was forming a small pool of blood on the table. He put her bag on one of the chairs and went to into the kitchen to get some paper towels as Mr. Dickenson ordered the rest of the Bladebreakers to get some sleep. Tyson complained but gave in and the they went into the second bedroom of the hotel suite and shut the door.  
  
Kai came out of the kitchen and used the paper towel to soak up Marina's blood on the table so that it wouldn't stain. Then he went into one of the bathrooms and brought out a first-aid kit.  
  
"Now Kai," Mr. Dickenson asked, "Do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes," Kai replied simply as he poured an antibacterial over her wound to prevent infection. [At least the wound's not too bad. The bullet must've just grazed her arm.] Then he put a pad of cloth over her wound to stop the blood flow and wrapped the whole area in gauze to keep it there. [I hope she was right and that it was only a tranquilizer because I don't know what else to do.]  
  
He noticed that a silver metal dart had fallen out of her pocket when he placed her on the table. He picked it up carefully and saw that the tip had dried blood on it. [This must be what they hit her with.] He couldn't see any distinguishing marks on it so he put it on the table. Then he checked her pulse to see how she was doing. It was slow, but steady, as if she was in a deep sleep. [Her body should fight off the effects soon and she'll hopefully wake up with no ill effects. There are plus sides to being trained at the abbey.]  
  
Mr. Dickenson had watched Kai in silence but seeing that he was done, he decided to question Kai. "So Kai," Mr. Dickenson began, "Who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Marina," Kai answered, "She came to us and challenged Tyson to a match. She won."  
  
"Against Tyson?!" he said astonished, "I see, so what happened?"  
  
"We were talking," Kai said, glancing at her, "and some men came into the room. She knocked them all out but got shot defending me. It just grazed her, they said they wanted her alive. She also got hit with this," Kai added, holding up the small, silver dart. "She said it was just a tranquilizer so it should wear off eventually."  
  
"She knocked out four men? By herself," Mr. Dickenson looked at her with new respect, "Who were these men? Why were they after her?"  
  
Kai shrugged and pocketed the dart. Then he lifted Marina off the table. "You can put her in there," Mr. Dickenson said, pointed down the hall to a closed door. "Goodnight Kai. You did well to come here. We may be able to help her."  
  
Kai walked down the thin hallway and pushed the door open. Inside was a relatively small room with two single-size beds and a small adjoining bathroom. He placed her on one and then left to retrieve her bag from the kitchen. He sat on the other bed and debated whether or not to look in her bag. He decided that a peek wouldn't hurt and opened it to reveal a pile of clothes and her blade. It was as if she carried her whole life in this bag. He didn't want to go digging through her stuff so he put it on the floor beside her bed. Then he flicked off the lights and tried, unsuccessfully, to sleep. He knew that there was something else he should know. [She'd better tell me when she's conscious.] was his last thought before falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next few chapters will get more information about her mysterious past, so stay tuned. (That makes it sound like a show) Wow, I did two chapters in one day. It should make up for the end of this week I probably won't be updating again till Wednesday or Monday. 


	6. Defiance

To my reviewers (you know who u are) I'd like to thank you all and apologize for spelling your name incorrectly (it was so long) and telling me what it stands for. Thanks!

Ch. 6- Defiance  
  
Marina regained consciousness the next day just before midday (or noon). She kept her eyes closed and acted as if she was still asleep. She quickly took stock of her surroundings using her other senses. [Okay, don't hear anyone in here with me. I'm on a bed, assuming, and it is quite comfortable. Faint electrical noise from another room, close though. Hear birds outside, must be late morning.] She slowly opened her eyes and had to blink twice before her vision cleared enough for her to make out the white stucco ceiling. She sat up slowly and looked at the room around her. There was another bed beside her and red cushy chairs opposite them. There were also bedside tables against the peach wallpaper that had gold- plated lamps on them. She also saw a sliding door that revealed an adjoining bathroom. [Where am I? What happened to me?] Just then the previous night came back to her and she felt a slight throbbing in her left leg and arm. [Damn, here comes the headache. Why is it always drugs?] She looked at the bandage on her arm before getting off the bed. She had to shake her head to get rid of the dizziness she felt at standing up.  
  
She saw her bag on the floor and grabbed it. She walked across the lush carpet, slowly and quietly, to the bathroom and closed the door almost all the way. She left a crack open so she could hear if anyone entered the room. [Kai must've brought me somewhere. But why? I told him to leave me there.] She put her bag on the bathroom counter and opened it, making sure everything was still there. First, she drew out her blue beyblade and sighed with relief. They hadn't gotten her. She put her blade on the counter and looked through her clothes. She brought out her wristguards, armguard, headband, belt and socks, then searched in vain for her blue tanktop and jeans. [Crap!] she thought, [I left them at that motel. Damn, I have few enough clothes as it is.] Instead, she brought out her black cargo pants, and black racerback tanktop.  
  
She changed quickly and put her pajamas into her bag. She pulled her black wristguards on over her gloves (which she never takes off) and then stopped as she was about to tie on her armguard. [Damn, the bullet wouldn't have hit flesh if I had just worn this to bed.] She sighed and un-bandaged her arm to look at the damage. The side of her left bicep was marked with a red gash, which was thankfully pretty shallow. [Well, I can add this to the marks that scar.] She quickly and quietly searched through the cupboards and drawers until she found the gauze. She took a small bottle of exotic-smelling cream from her bag and placed some on her wound. [This should speed up the healing time.] Then she wrapped the gauze around her arm a few times and tied it in a knot (with extreme difficulty as she only had one arm to do so with). Then she put her arm guard on overtop, but didn't tie it as tight as she normally would have.  
  
She put her blade in her pocked and her launcher through a special loop in her belt. Then she grabbed her bag and returned to the room, looking for an escape route. Marina walked over to the window and looked down. [It has to be at least four stories,] she guessed, [Oh, well, I can make it.] She unlocked the window and was opening it when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
[Damn it! I forgot how quietly he walks. I knew I should've been paying more attention,] she mentally kicked herself at her lack of vigilance and turned to face Kai.  
  
"You planning on jumping from a four story window?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that was the plan, yes," Marina replied with a hint of danger.  
  
Kai looked surprised and she jerked her arm from his grasp and walked past him to sit on one of the beds. She pulled a pair of black, almost-knee- high boots from her bag and pulled them on. She did up the laces that ran up the sides and put her cargo pant legs back overtop. [Great, I better not lose these, they're my last pair of shoes since I left my running shoes at the motel.]  
  
She stood up and walked out of the room confidently, as if she owned the place. Kai followed behind her and she hoped that he didn't try to stop her from leaving. She walked down the hallway and into the living room where the rest of the Bladebreakers were lounging on and around the furniture. She spotted the door and headed for it but as soon as the rest of the Bladebreakers noticed her Tyson stood up in front of the door and blocked her path.  
  
"Get out of my way Tyson," Marina said icily and commanding.  
  
Tyson flinched at her tone but shook his head and said, "No way! Not until we've gotten some answers."  
  
"I'll ask you one more time to move voluntarily," Marina said, colder than ever, "before I make you move."  
  
[I can't believe I'm standing up with Tyson,] Kai thought as he moved past Marina and blocked the door. "No," he said flatly and Tyson shot him a look of gratitude. Ray and Max joined them in blocking the door.  
  
"I'll hurt all of you unless you move. Now!" Marina warned coldly.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Tyson remarked cockily from behind Ray, "You couldn't take us all out."  
  
"Really? Well why don't you ask Kai? I'm sure he's told you all about it," she said dangerously, "You four would be a piece of cake, even with an injured arm."  
  
The Bladebreakers began to feel a little nervous now, except Kai, who said, "We can help you, if you let us."  
  
Marina looked away but replied stonily, "What makes you think I want, need, or will accept your help?" Her eyes flashed and she added, "No one can help me." Then she turned and walked unexpectedly the other way, towards the balcony.  
  
God! This chapter took a while to write. I had to write it out twice because the computer acted out. I think I'll do more than one update today, just for the readers and reviewers. ;) 


	7. Collapse

Just because this chapter is kinda short and because I realized that I forgot to do this on the first chapter I ever wrote here is the setting of the story: It takes place after season two and Hilary will be added to later chapters. The ages of the characters are as follows: Tyson- 15, Max- 15, Ray- 16, Kai- 16, Kenny- 15, Hilary- 15, Marina- 16. There will probably be pairings later on. So on with the story!  
  
Ch. 7- Collapse  
  
Before Marina could make it to the sliding glass doors that allowed access to the balcony and her freedom, Mr. Dickenson walked into the room and said, "Ah, so you're awake then."  
  
Marina looked at the rather fat, balding man in a suit with a white moustache and froze. [I think I recognize him from all the news. He's the head of the BBA, or something.] He moved and blocked her path to the balcony with his body. [Uuurgh! I don't want to hurt anyone here but if I don't get out soon they will get anyway and it'll be all my fault.]  
  
Mr. Dickenson noticed the tenseness in the air and asked, "Is something wrong boys?"  
  
"Not at all Mr. D, we've taken care of it," Tyson replied enthusiastically.  
  
[Taken care of it?] Marina thought in disbelief, [He is so dead.]  
  
Ray made his way swiftly across the distance and grabbed her arm (her injured, left arm) and said gently, "I think you owe us some answers."  
  
"Fine," Marina replied coolly, "if you'll let go of my arm. Making it bleed won't help it heal."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ray blushed as he noticed he had grabbed her arm guard, under which was, of course, her wound.  
  
The Bladebreakers arranged themselves around the living room and Mr. Dickenson sat down at the table to listen to their conversation. The Bladebreakers had heard about last night by Kai, as he had promised (but he had left their private conversation out), so of course she knew what their first question would be.  
  
Marina sighed inwardly and leaned against the closet wall, crossing her arms and waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"Who were those men last night," Kai asked indifferently.  
  
Marina looked up from the floor to look at the Bladebreakers, who all looked interested to hear what she had to say, "I'm not exactly sure who they were," she said truthfully.  
  
"But you have an idea right?" asked Ray, who sensed that she wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
Marina turned her gaze on him and answered as if it was the normalist (AN/ yeah I made up a word) question in the world, "It could've been one of the many organizations out to get me. Russian operatives maybe, but most likely CIA." (AN/ I know this would never happen, but please bear with me cause I couldn't think of any one else better suited to go after her. But there are others so please read on in later chapters you'll find out more.)  
  
Most of them looked puzzled but Max said, "Are you sure? The CIA?"  
  
"Whoa Max! What's the CIA," asked Tyson.  
  
"CIA stands for Central Intelligence Agency," Kenny explained, "They're a government organization out of the United States that captures terrorists, among other wanted people."  
  
"But I don't get it," Tyson remarked, "Why would they be after you?" That's the question they were all thinking, including Mr. Dickenson. "You're not a terrorist are you?" Tyson added as an after thought suspiciously.  
  
"No! Just a lot of people are after me, for one thing or another," Marina replied flatly.  
  
"But why?" asked Max.  
  
[Damn, why won't they just leave it alone?] "There are a lot of reasons," Marina answered, [I can't believe I'm telling them this.] "They want information, my skills, etc." she paused briefly before continuing, "The CIA and a lot of government agencies around the world want me for things I didn't do."  
  
They just stared at her in shocked silence. She wished they would stop looking at her. "Look," Marina said sharply, "many years ago, when I escaped the abbey, Voltaire thought it would be funny to pin some of his failures and run-in's with the law on me. So now I'm wanted in almost every major country, including Japan and Russia, and everyone's out to get me."  
  
Marina took the chance during the second stunned silence to head towards the door. Kai was anticipating that and moved to block her once again. Marina glared daggers at him while Tyson recovered enough to say, "So let me get this straight..."  
  
"You trained at Balkov Abbey?" Ray interrupted.  
  
"I did," she replied coldly as she continued to glare at Kai, who appeared unaffected by her glare. [Damn him]  
  
"But you should be fine now because Biovolt was disassembled last year after we won the World Championships in Russia," Max said.  
  
"Well, that's not the case with me," she replied coldly, "Voltaire and Boris are still loose and they either think I know where they are, or that I'm some crime lord bent on world domination. Both of which I know nothing about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave now," Marina said dangerously and pushed Kai out of her way. She was almost at the door when she suddenly felt dizzy and uncoordinated. [No! Not now, I'm almost out!] she thought before collapsing by the door. 


	8. Street Talk

Just a reminder that /blah/ means that a bitbeast is communicating. All conversations will be only from and to the bitbeast and their bladers, (for example, Marina and Saphira) and this happens inside the bladers mind, therefore no on else can hear them talk. One exception is Dizzi, who communicates from a laptop and everyone can hear her.

Ch. 8- Street Talk

Marina regained consciousness a few hours later. She didn't bother to check her surroundings again and opened hers slowly to stare once again at the white stucco ceiling. [Dammit,] she thought wearily and closed her eyes. She went to get up but a gloved hand reached for her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. Her eyes snapped open and her left hand automatically grabbed the person's arm. Then she bodily heaved the person over her and let go, making them land on the next bed with a roll. She sat up quickly and looked over to Kai, who stood up with a surprised expression on his face. [Whoops.]

"Kai! What the…," Marina began but then sighed and said, "Sorry, reflex."

He raised his eyebrows and thought, [Wow, she's fast. I shouldn't really be surprised though, with her training.]

She made as if to get up but once again Kai stopped her. Her eyes flashed dangerously but she didn't try to get off the bed.

"You should rest," he said she thought that she actually detected some concern in his voice.

"I don't need rest," she snapped back, "I'm fine."

"Really?" Kai asked rhetorically, "Then, why did you collapse back there."

She glared at him and said coldly, "How long has it been?"

"It's three o'clock," he replied and Marina glanced out the window to confirm.

"You fainted from dehydration," Kai added. She looked back at him and he asked, "When was the last time you ate or drank something?"

She looked away then answered, "Yesterday I drank something in the morning, but I haven't eaten for a few days." They way she said it shocked Kai. Like it was normal for her not to eat regularly. "No wonder you fainted then," he said and walked out of the room.

/I told you to eat something sooner/ Saphira scolded in Marina's head. [Well I knew that obviously. It wasn't on purpose I just never had the chance,] she retorted. /When are you going to let me out of this blade? I'm getting restless/ [I know. I'm sorry, I will next chance I get.]

Marina got off the bed and her stomach rumbled quietly. /Haha/ [Oh, shut up.] She walked to the door and grabbed her bag but had to hold her hand out to steady herself. She shook her head to clear any dizziness and continued down the hall. She heard no sounds from the other Bladebreakers so she continued into the main living room where Kai handed her a glass of water wordlessly.

She took it and sat at the table. She looked at it warily and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"It's not poison, you know," Kai said flatly from his spot against the wall. "It's just water."

Marina looked up and said seriously, "Well, you never know." She took another sip before asking, "Have you forgotten all that you learned at the abbey?"

His eyes clouded and he said coldly, "I prefer to forget what they taught us."

She finished her water then went into the kitchen to refill the glass from the tap. She leaned against the counter and drank, uncaring as Kai watched her down six glasses before putting her cup on the counter and closing her eyes.

Finally Kai asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes," she replied simply, "but I can wait a little longer." She pushed herself off the counter and said, "Well, I'm going now." She walked past Kai but he said quickly, "Wait."

"Look, I'm thankful for what you've done for me, but I have to go now," she said and continued walking.

"Just stay a little longer," urged Kai.

"Why?" she turned around at the door to face him and said passionately, "Look! The longer I stay here, the longer I put you all in danger. No one needs to get hurt because of me."

Kai didn't answer but held out an apple teasingly, "Will this convince you to stay?"

She looked at the apple and longed for food but said flatly, "No. I'm not a horse to be bribed."

"Mr. Dickenson is out there trying to prove your innocence," Kai said, "The least you can do is wait for them to get back."

She furrowed her brow, confused, then looked at Kai, "Why are you helping me?" she asked slowly.

"Because you don't deserve to be on the run like some criminal," Kai answered, "and Voltaire can't be allowed to get away with framing you."

"If you're doing it out of sympathy you shouldn't even bother," Marina said coldly. "I don't deserve it," she added, looking away.

"Well no one's completely innocent," Kai said flatly, "What Voltaire did was wrong."

Marina could see the hate in his eyes whenever he said his grandfather's name. "Yeah, well I've done horrible things too," she said sadly.

Kai knew what had happened in the abbey and lowered his eyes. Even though what Voltaire did wasn't that nice he knew that something else must've happened once she was out of the abbey as well and decided to leave her past alone. For now. Since Marina made no move to leave again he tossed her the apple, "Here."

Marina caught it deftly and sighed to herself. She walked across the room to sit at the table once more. This time Kai joined her and actually sat down too.

"Why haven't you eaten anything recently?" Kai asked cautiously.

Marina ignored him and bit into the apple, closing her eyes to savor the taste. "Haven't had an apple in a long time," she said with a hint of happiness.

"Well?" Kai asked impatiently.

Marina finished the apple in record time before opening her eyes to turn her blue gaze on him. "I can only eat what I can steal, or when I have money, buy," she admitted finally.

"What?!" Kai looked shocked.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Marina said, "if you remember that I have no home, the abbey was as close as I got to having a home."

"Then where have you been living the past few years?" he asked intrigued.

"I never spend more than a week in the same place. To avoid getting caught I'm always moving," she turned her head to look out the window before continuing. "I live on the streets. I get money by betting on my blading skills."

"Then how did you get to Japan from Russia?" he blue-gray haired boy asked. [Wow, I never knew she had it this rough. But she seems not to care.]

She looked back at him and bright blue eyes stared into gray ones. "I didn't come here from Russia. But it's the same either way. I stowed away on a plane," she said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Her fine-toned ears, always alert, picked up a soft sound of footsteps approaching and she jerked her head to look at the door expectantly.

Well, that was a pretty long chapter, eh? Well it felt like one anyways. Oh, I have a few questions that I was wondering if anyone could answers.

What are Mary-Sue's? What does angst or whatever stand for. 

Well if you can tell me, please do and hit the review button.


	9. Road Trip Data

So sorry it has taken so long to update but I fell off the face of the earth and it took longer than expected to climb back up! JK Well on with the story!

Ch. 9- Road Trip Data

Five seconds later the rest of the Bladebreakers burst through the door, Tyson complaining loudly about his hunger. They stopped talking as soon as they saw Marina seated at the table looking at them. She stood up and it was then that they noticed her top showed off about two inches of her flat stomach. They also noticed her necklace that had been hidden by her other shirt. On a silver chain hung a silver metal design like three orbs connected by a swirl. Kai thought that the design looked somewhat familiar.

She noticed them all staring at various parts of her body and sneered in defiance. [Why does everyone always stare?] /It must be because of your stunning beauty/ Saphira joked. [Oh, shut up. I'm just too exotic for them I guess] She hated her bitbeast's sense of humor sometimes, since she hadn't laughed or smiled genuinly for a long time and now it seemed to her that her bitbeast decided she had to be funny.

"Well, now that you're all back," Marina said dangerously, ignoring the boy's stares, "I'll be leaving." She took two long strides toward the door before Tyson snapped out of it and said, "Whoa! Hey! Where ya goin? Don't you wanna hear?"

"I could care less," Marina said flatly, ducking around Tyson's outstretched arm to come face-to-face with Mr. Dickenson's round face.

"Whew! Have you told her yet boys?" he asked panting slightly from the stairs.

Marina narrowed her eyes suspiciously and turned to face the Bladebreakers.

"We were just getting to that," Max said enthusiastically.

[What is with that kid?] Marina thought suddenly, [He always seems to by hyper.]

No one spoke for a minute and Marina was just about to turn to the door impatiently again when Ray spoke up, "Umm… you don't have to run anymore."

Marina fixed her steely gaze on him and Mr. Dickenson explained, "Yes, well then. You see, I believed your story-"

"Even if it was a little far-fetched," Tyson interrupted loudly and Marina glared at him and said, "I didn't expect you to believe it."

"Yes, well, anyways," Mr. Dickenson continued, "I decided to check Voltaire's files from the abbey that the police recovered and found evidence that you were telling the truth about being framed."

"That's impossible," Marina argued, "I thought he burnt all the evidence."

"He missed a vital piece of paper," Mr. Dickenson said smiling, "Anyway, I have connections and brought the evidence to the proper authorities. After some revisions, they came to the conclusion that you are indeed another victim of Voltaire's treachery and all nations have removed you from their most-wanted list, including the CIA."

He allowed this information to sink in and the Bladebreakers looked at her expectantly. [I don't understand,] Marina thought, [it must be a trick.] A small part of her argued and wanted it desperately to be true. [Am I really free from their searching?] Her expression remained blank and Kenny said, "Don't you understand? You're free now."

"You should be happy," Ray added.

"It must be a trick," Marina replied coldly.

"No trick," said Tyson, "they even want to give you compensation."

[Ah, there it is. Compensation.] Marina hated that word. "Why did you help me?" she asked curiously. [I could understand it if I was actually nice to them, but I really wasn't.]

"Well, you seem like a nice person," Tyson said unconvincingly.

"That I don't believe," Marina said scathingly.

"I found your history and story quite intriguing," answered Mr. Dickenson, "You being from Balkov Abbey and all made me curious to find the truth."

"You shouldn't be running all the time," repeated Kai.

She looked at the floor and backed away from everyone. [How can they trust me? I'm glad they helped me, but it's so weird. No one has ever helped me before. I bet they wouldn't if they knew everything.] "Thank-you," she said quietly and almost pained.

Everyone seemed to relax almost instantly at her words and the tension almost disappeared.

"Hey, it was no problem," Tyson said good-naturedly, striking a pose.

Marina looked up and Kai could see her hidden turmoil in her eyes. He could almost feel what she was going through even though she was an expert on hiding her emotions. He knew that she was still uncertain about them and she didn't know if she could trust them.

"Where do they want to see me?" Marina asked Mr. Dickenson as she adjusted her shoulder strap. By they she meant the organization who wanted to give her compensation.

"Actually," he said, "we were just heading back that way. The office is two towns over, in Tyson's home town. Would you like a ride there?"

Marina thought about it quickly. [Well, it would be faster than walking and I don't exactly know where it is.] /You should go with them/ Saphira urged. [I still don't trust them,] Marina argued with her bit beast. /You don't have to trust them completely and just don't drop your guard/ Saphira countered.

"Fine," Marina agreed with an edge.

"Alright boys," Mr. Dickenson said happily, rubbing his hands together. "Get your stuff because the van's waiting outside." He then left to go wait in the van while Marina waited patiently for the Bladebreakers to get their stuff together. Soon they were all ready. Except Tyson who was scurrying around all the rooms trying to find something.

"Tyson," Max asked, "What are you looking for?"

"My hat!" Tyson said panicky, "I can't find my hat!" he said while lifting up cushons from the couch.

"Um Tyson," the raven-haired neko-jin said, trying not to laugh.

"What!?" Tyson asked, looking up.

"It's on your head," Max blurted out and everyone laughed (except Kai and Marina) as Tyson felt his head.

"Whoops," said Tyson blushing.

[What an idiot,] Marina thought. /No kidding/ Saphira agreed.

/Gee, Tyson/ Dizzi remarked from Kenny's hands, /I think you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck. Let me remind you never to leave me with Tyson./

They made their way out of the room and down to the hotel entrance, Marina following slowly at the rear. When they got to the van they saw that Mr. Dickenson was already in the passenger's seat beside the driver. Tyson pulled the sliding door back to reveal six seats; two rows of three seats. Marina looked at the van and hid her dismay, [Great. Looks like I won't be getting a seat to myself. I'm probably better off walking.]

Tyson took a seat in the first row along with Max. Since there was no way she was going to sit in the same row as Tyson Marina moved to the back row and sat beside Ray thinking, [Great. I'm in the middle. This sucks big time.] Kenny sat beside Max and immediately opened his laptop to continue analyzing data, which left Kai beside Marina and the Bladebreaker's luggage in the back compartment.

"Well I hope you're all comfortable," said Mr. Dickenson, "because it's a two hour drive home."

Marina groaned inwardly as the van started to move. She felt trapped in the vehicle and made it clear that she didn't wasn't to be disturbed by crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. She began to focus on only sounds and as an exercise identified each one and separated it from the background noise.

Tyson and Max began to talk about battle strategies and then their favorite foods. Kenny kept doing tests on his laptop and analyzing the data from Marina and Tyson's match. Ray looked like he wanted to talk to Marina, but wisely decided against it was her posture clearly indicated and pulled out his discman instead, and began to bob his head along with some Chinese music. Kai kept his arms crossed and looked out the tinted window of the van, thinking back to Balkov Abbey, something he hadn't done since Marina had arrived. He knew that he should remember more about Marina and felt that there was something important he should know. He kept getting flashbacks of images: battling, training, torture, needles with green liquid. Then one memory came back to him: A younger Marina was showing Kai something on her left ankle. He tried to focus on that memory to see what it was but the thought evaded him as he heard Kenny's exasperated groan and high pitched voice.

"Urgh!" grumbled Kenny loudly, causing everyone but Marina to look at him strangely, "I don't understand this Dizzi! The data isn't making sense. There is just no way that that can be possible!"

"Hey, what's up Chief?" asked Tyson curiously.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" questioned Ray as he removed his headphones.

"Well, I've been going over the data I collected from your battle against Marina for over an hour now," explained Kenny and Marina opened her eyes to view his laptop where currently Tyson's stats were. Beside his stats was a blank space where Marina's stats were supposed to be. "And I just can't figure it out." Marina's stats from the battle the other night should be showing up here, but they're not. For some reason the signal was blocked and I coundn't receive any informaiton on her blade."

"But wouldn't that mean her blade has a bit beast?" asked Max.

[I hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not even here,] Marina thought irritable. /Then you should say something/ Saphira remarked. [Nah, I want to see what they know.]

"That's what I thought at first," continued Kenny as he typed on his laptop, "but it would have to be extremely powerful and Dizzi didn't detect anything. Just to be safe, I even went over the battle footage, but I coulnd't find any evidence of a bit beast, except for the fact that her blade glowed blue at the end." Kenny paused and played the end footage of their battle as Tyson's blade was forceable knocked out of the dish and Marina's blade glowed blue before returning to her hand.

"That's not all," Kenny said as he shut off the video, "I searched the web and found no reference to her at all-"

/You mean I did all the work Chief/ interrupted Dizzi, /Why does no one thank the bit beast trapped in the laptop?/

"Sorry Dizzi," Kenny said quicklly, "but it wasn't just you. Anyway, I found no record of her at all and she's not even registered in the BBA."

"No kidding," Marina remarked dryly and the majority of the Bladebreakers jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Heh, heh," Tyson laughed nervously, "So why aren't you registered?"

Marina looked Tyson over with a sneer then said, "Why would I register? That would give them an advantage. I like to avoid unnessary attention." [God! Like that wasn't obvious. He is so dense.]

Tyson's teammates all sighed. Why didn't he just pay attention sometimes?

"Well, that still doesn't explain your blade," said Kenny to Marina.

Her answer was to close her eyes. [This is why I stay away from people.] /You should tell them about me/ Saphira urged, /They'll figure it out eventually./ Marina was surprised, [You've never wanted me to disclose that information before.]

"You have a bit beast, don't you?" Ray asked.

/Tell them about me/ [Fine] she thought sullenly. "Yes, I have a bit beast," Marina answered coldly.

"He must be very powerful," Kenny said, "How come we couldn't see it?"

"_SHE_ is extremely powerful," Marina corrected. "You couldn't see her because I didn't summon her. Also, she can only be seen by those whom she wants to be seen by," she added cryptically.

"So she can hide from unfriendly eyes," Kai remarked quietly.

"Exactly," Marina said as the van stopped outside a rather fancy white building. They had arrived at their destination when no one was paying attention. [Damn,] Marina thought [I should have been watching my surroundings. Being around them is making me drop my guard.] she admitted to herself.

"Well, this is the CIA's governmental building here in Japan," announced Mr. Dickenson, "Do you want any help?"

"No," Marina said coldly as she reached over Kai to open the door and stepped over him, ignoring his glare of protest as she removed herself from the van. "Thanks for the ride," she said before slamming the door shut and walking to the doors and stopping. [I can't believe I'm doing this. It's probably a trick.] Her body tensed up as she stepped through the tinted bulletproof doors.

Well that was a long chapter. I hope to make up for the absence of updates for the past week. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	10. Compensation

Two chappies in one day, well this ones kinda small cause the last one was so long. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, please review! Oh, and please excuse my spelling in the last one, it was so long that I forgot to spell check it!

Ch. 10- Compensation

The sound of the doors shutting behind her made her want to run. She ignored her gut and stood up straight with her chin held high. Her muscles tensed involuntarily as she walked purposefully towards the receptionist's desk. People who were smart got out of her way. She had made her aura feel very powerful and dangerous and many people could sense this as they watched her stride confidently towards the center of the room, her blue-streaked hair trailing behind her in the currents of air created by her walk. Her boots made no sound on the shiny marble floor as she walked up to a long, carved oak desk with metal inlay.

The receptionist wasn't paying attention so Marina bored her eyes into the back of the lady's head. The receptionist looked up, startled, into cold blue eyes and stammered, "Oh, umm…door on the left. He's expecting you."

Marina moved toward the indicated door and opened it, not bothering to be polite and knock. She couldn't force herself too, her anger was just built up and she threatened to explode. The receptionist must've contacted 'him' electronically because a man in his mid-forties with short brown hair and a moustache waited behind his desk with his body leaned forward expectantly and his hands hidden under the desk.

The room was pretty bare and plain; cement painted white it was like a bomb shelter. There was a carved oak desk in the center of the room, behind which the 'man' occupied a cushy chair. There was a plain chair opposite the desk, a tall plant in one corner and giant maple bookcase adorned one wall. Another man Marina recognized from the other night as the 'leader' stood to the right of said 'man.' She was satisfied to notice that there were large purple bruises on his face and his nose was covered with a special bandage. [Huh, I must've broken his nose. Serves him right.]

"Ah, Marina," the man at the desk finally said, "Please have a seat." He gestured towards the plain chair opposite the desk but she made no move to sit.

"I'd rather stand," she replied coldly, trying to stay civil.

He shrugged then said, "I am the head of the CIA here in Japan. I control their actions and all affairs involving my agents here. My name is Mr. Marshall. It seems that we have made a mistake. I'm sorry if it has caused you any inconvenience. We want you to know that you have been removed from our list and you will receive compensation for out unjust actions."

Marina kept her face blank and devoid from any emotions while on the inside she was fuming and had subconsciously balled her hands into fists. [Sorry for the inconvenience? We've made a mistake? I'll say you've made a f mistake! You bastards helped to take a part of my life away and you say you're sorry? Just cut the crap and get on with it! I've heard it all before!] she thought viciously while Mr. Marshall opened his desk drawer and drew out a plain white envelope.

"I hope you realize that we are letting you off lightly," Mr. Marshall commented, "Normally we'd have you prepped for questioning right now, but you seem to have made some powerful friends." He toyed with the envelope in his hands before leaning across the desk and asking, "I am however, very interested in how you've managed to elude our agents for so long. You should be careful as you're drawing attention to yourself," he warned. "If we find out that you know of Voltaire's whereabouts -"

"If I knew where Voltaire was then I might just go after him myself," Marina interrupted icily. "As to your other question, I think that you should find better agents. I can smell them a mile away." She taunted, putting her anger to good use. She knew it wouldn't be wise to explode in front of them, as it would them an excuse to detain her.

Mr. Marshall looked disappointed in her answer, as if her had been waiting for her to slip up. "In here is a credit card. We've set up an account for you containing $5000 in U.S. funds," he said, handing her the envelope. "Oh, and your driver's license, as we know that you've acquired a fake one. Please hand it over." He held out his hand.

Marina smirked. [How did they know about that? I got it in Canada and it was a fraud.] She took the envelope and dug around in her bag for her fake driver's license. She threw it on his desk, rather than touch the hand of the man responsible for sending her running. [They could've at least sprung for more money. They took years of my life away.] Saphira tried to soothe her with her presence and it worked a little.

"Are you expecting to buy my silence?" the sixteen-year-old girl challenged the older man stonily.

"No," Mr. Marshall answered simply, "We are expecting you to be smart about this."

Marina smirked at his threat and left the room quickly. She'd known that they'd threaten her eventually. She walked through the lobby and all activity stopped to watch her angry steps leave the building. She saw that the van was still there but ignored it and kept walking down the street.

[Hey Saphira. Are there any bugs on this stuff?] she thought as she put the envelope in her bag for safekeeping.

/Tons/ Saphira answered.

[Fry 'em will ya]

/No problem/ her bit beast answered and Marina could feel Saphira's power grow and her blade hummed in her pocket as she disabled all of the CIA's tracking devices.

[You didn't damage the card, did you?] she asked Saphira.

/No, I just got rid of everything that they could track you with/

[Good. I'm thinking I'll, how do you say, turn over a new leaf.]

/You won't steal anymore?/

[No] she answered with finality.

/What about…/ Saphira began.

[No!] Marina countered aggressively.

/You're no fun!/

[Yeah, well, get used to it. What we used to do was wrong, and it was just like Voltaire taught us. I don't want to do anything he wants ever again. It doesn't mean we won't have fun demolishing blades in competition.]

/You actually going to enter one now?/ she inquired interested.

[I might, it depends. Just because national governments aren't after us, doesn't mean were still out of the blue] she sighed inwardly.

/I know/ Saphira said sadly, /But at least life is more adventurous with them/

[But I think that we deserve some fun, don't you? I mean blading gets pretty intense sometimes. If we can actually find some competition.] Marina had reached the corner sidewalk when she heard footsteps behind her.

Don't worry the fic isn't over yet. I still have a lot to add, and there is a lot about Marina's past to find out and unfinished business. Please remember to review, it makes the writing much more worthwhile.


	11. Master and Student

Wow! I'm at 22 reviews so far, though most of them are from the same people, I don't really care but my goal is 50 reviews till the end of chapter 15 so please help me out and review once you've read it! :)

Ch. 11- Master and Student

(Bladebreakers POV)

The Bladebreakers had watched her enter the white building with apprehension. For all they knew, it could be a trap and she may never come out. That, in fact, was exactly what Kai was thinking might happen, in his pessimistic viewpoint. Tyson couldn't care less because he had found a half-eaten chocolate bar in his coat pocket and was happily waiting for the sugar high to kick in.

Mr. Dickenson had wanted to wait outside the building for Marina to come out, before driving to Tyson's dojo, to see if Marina was okay. It unnerved him somewhat to have a beautiful girl her age having such a bleak outlook on life. From what little she had revealed about her past, he was surprised that she even came to the Bladebreakers at all, and pitied her for all that she had had to deal with. Mr. Dickenson had decided to register her himself in the BBA, using what little knowledge about her he knew. He was considering having her join the Bladebreaker's team, because of what the boys had told him about her match with Tyson. He thought that they needed a girl on the team to round it off more. He had suggested it to the Bladebreakers and they had agreed, mainly because they were impressed with how she had beaten Tyson.

Kai thought that it would be best if Marina did join the team. For once, he was actually considering a girl to be a worthy opponent. He knew that she had nowhere to stay and he hadn't told the rest of his team about her life on the street. In fact, he had kept all their private conversations to himself. He didn't think that it was really his place to tell. But he did know that she would never agree to be on a team without some persuasion and even if that would work. They were so similar and she didn't trust anyone yet.

After about ten minutes (that seemed like an hour) the saw the double-doors open and Marina walk out. She pretended not to see them and ignored the van completely. Kai could see the anger burn in her eyes as she walked confidently down the street.

"Hey, where is she going?" asked Max, scratching his head.

Kai opened the door of the van and jumped out. Ray followed him and said, "You guys stay here. We'll get her," before running after Kai who was trying to catch her before she turned a corner.

"Hey! Wait up!" panted Ray as Marina turned around to face him and Kai.

"What?!" she said bitterly.

"Where are you going?" asked Ray.

"Away from here," she answered coldly.

"Oh," Ray didn't seem put out by her attitude and continued, "well, Mr. Dickenson said that you could join out team and become a Bladebreaker."

"I'm not really a team player," she replied, surprised, as Saphira argued, /Hey! I thought you were turning over a new leaf/ [Yah, but not a whole tree.]

She turned to leave but Kai grabbed her arm. "You have nowhere to stay and it'll be dark soon. Come with us and at least think about it," he urged.

Marina jerked her arm away and her eyes flicked back from Ray to Kai. [They really mean it. This is so confusing. Why would they want me to be on their team?]

/You're a good blader/ Saphira answered. [Right. There's the ulterior motive.] Satisfied that she had found the real reason she nodded slightly. "Fine. But I'm only staying one night."

(At Tyson's dojo)

The van stopped at the curb and everyone piled out of the white van. "Hey, thanks for the ride Mr. D," said Tyson cheerily.

"No problem boys," replied the bald man quickly, "I'll see you later." The van sped off down the street and Marina turned to survey her surroundings. She had been more alert this time and memorized exactly where she was and how to get here. They walked through the gates to the dojo; Kai following behind Marina to make sure she didn't change her mind. She looked at the dojo in awe, though she didn't show it. [So this is Tyson's dojo. Hmm…looks pretty big. A perfect example of ancient Japanese architecture.] she thought to herself. [It also has good defenses. A tall wall surrounds the place. That could be an advantage.] She looked up to see the building's height and noticed that up rather high there was a flaw in the roof that needed to be fixed or it would start leaking next rainfall.

All of a sudden she heard a yell, followed by a, "Whoa! Watch out little dude! Practice time." She saw a blur head straight for Tyson and against her better judgement she took a few quick steps until she stood right in front of Tyson and raised her arm to block the incoming kendo stick from the offender. Then, just as quick, the roles were reversed and she held the kendo stick in ready position while the offender, whom she saw to be an old man with gray hair pulled into a ponytail, raised his arm's in surrender.

"Whoa! Now here's a girl who knows her stuff! You could learn something Tyson, so pay attention. So who is this hot-mama?"

Marina stared at the man in disbelief. [Did he just call me a 'hot-mama'?] /Yes/ Saphira laughed wildly. She stared at him stonily as Tyson laughed uproariously.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! You were just disarmed by a girl! Now who let down their guard, huh?" Tyson managed to get a hold of himself while the others snickered at Marina being called a 'hot-mama'. He put a hand on Marina's shoulder and said, "It's okay, you can put the practice sword down. That's just my grandfather. Grandpa, this is Marina."

Marina glared at the offending hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off before stepping forward to offer the old man the practice sword back. Grandpa accepted it graciously then said, "Well, little miss, if you're a friend of Tyson's then you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. And unlike some dudes around here, I accept defeat in the face of a better swordsman. Now where did you learn to do that sweet move?"

Kai looked at her apprehensively, not sure if she would disclose more of her past.

"I studied kendo in Canada," she said finally. [I think that I like this old man.] /Well that's a first/ commented Saphira.

"Isn't it cold up there?" he asked before glaring at Tyson to see his grandson making exaggerated motions to stop talking. "What's wrong m'boy? You look like you're having a seizure." Tyson fell over and grandpa said, "Well, I'll let my little dude give you a tour of the dojo. It's been in the family for generations. Oh, and Tyson, show her to the spare room in the hall so she doesn't have to sleep in the same room as you. The master's shouldn't have to sleep near the students." He went into the dojo and smacked Tyson with the kendo stick on the way in.

"Grandpa!" complained Tyson exasperated. "Well come on, then!" Tyson lead them into the dojo to give them (well, Marina) the grand tour. He showed her around the dojo then stopped at what was to be her room while muttering, 'Good for nothing…not fair…it makes me so mad…I live here and she gets the spare room while my teammates sleep on the floor of a practice room…"

Well that's the end of this chappie, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! oh, and thanks to sleepy-zzz (sorry if it's spelt wrong) for explaining to me what a mary-sue is. But if anyone knows what 'angst' stands for, then please tell me. It is a type of story.


	12. Pizza and Practice

Wow! I'd like to thank those diehard reviewers and readers cause your support is so appreciated. Thanks a lot! (also a thank-u to Kairi-chan who explained what angst means.) ;)

Ch. 12- Pizza and Practice

The Bladebreakers left her the in the spare room that she would be staying in before telling her that they would be in the kitchen, trying to convince Grandpa to order a pizza for dinner, as it was already 6:30 pm.

Marina closed the door and surveyed her new room. It was small, but had a long, horizontal window at eye level on one wall. She also noticed a bookshelf against one wall that was pretty bare and dusty, save for a few books that were placed on it haphazardly. There was a wooden chair in one corner and a pile of blankets, pillow and a futon in another. [To make a bed,] she assumed. [It'll be nice sleeping on something other than the ground for once.]

/If you stayed here you'd always have a bed/

[Saphira! I won't stay because of a bed. You know that if we stay our presence will put them in danger sooner or later.] She put her bag on the chair then walked over to the pile of folder blankets to set up her 'bed'. [Alright, this shouldn't be too hard. If I can assemble a beyblade, then I should be able to make a bed,] she thought. It took her five long minutes to put it together in what she hoped was right. She looked at her handiwork and thought, [Oh well, if it's not then it'll just have to do.]

She opened the door and walked down the wooden hallway to the kitchen, her boots making no sound at all. She was surprised at how big the dojo was inside. There was Grandpa's room with an adjoining bathroom, Tyson's room (which was barely recognizable from the piles of clothes, undone homework and beyblade parts), a large main bathroom, a kitchen and separate dining room, two small spare rooms (including the one Marina was staying in), a living room, and two large practice rooms with kendo equipment. (The Bladebreakers stayed in one of these rooms.) There was also a meditation room outside, attached to the dojo.

Marina reached the kitchen to find Max and Tyson arguing about what kind of pizza to get. "Pepperoni!" yelled Tyson.

"No, Hawaiian!" argued Max.

Ray looked at them in exasperation, while Kai looked disgusted. Kenny was on the phone, trying to talk to someone, probably the pizza place. Ray was the first to notice Marina out of the corner of his eye, who was leaning against a wall. "Guys!" Ray said loudly, figuring a way out of the arguing, "Hold on, why don't you let Marina decide?"

Max and Tyson both looked at her hungrily. "Okay, so what'll it be? Pepperoni or Hawaiian?"

Marina looked at them strangely, [why do they want my opinion? I don't even know what pizza is. And isn't Hawaii a place?] "Um…I don't know," she paused then shrugged uncaringly. "I've never had pizza before."

Max and Tyson stared at her like she had two heads and Tyson said, "What?! Really? You've never had pizza before? Well in that case we'll get both kinds." He looked at Kenny and said, "Okay Chief, make it two large pizzas with extra cheese. Once pepperoni and one Hawaiian."

/Wow. I'm surprised that Tyson can even add that together/ Dizzi commented from the table as Kenny ordered the pizza. He hung up the phone shortly and said, "Well, it should be here in about half and hour."

"Half and hour?" complained Tyson impatiently. "I can't wait that long!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Tyson promptly changed the subject. "So…how come you've never had pizza?" he asked Marina. "I mean, come on. You'd have to live in the middle of nowhere to not have ever eaten pizza."

"Hey!" Ray said indignantly, "I never had pizza until I left my village and came here."

"Whoops, right. Sorry Ray," Tyson apologized. "So, what's your excuse?"

Marina stiffened and glanced at Kai. [He didn't tell them,] she thought incredulously. [Oh well, it's not something I'm ashamed of. I did what I had to do and I might as well tell them the truth.] She fixed her blue eyes on Tyson and said, "I've lived on the streets for the past few years. I'm always moving around and don't have money for non-essential things." She looked at their mixed expressions of pity and disbelief and hated them for it. "I don't need your pity or sympathy. I do fine on my own," she said coldly.

"Uh, how did you survive?" asked Ray tentatively.

Marina moved her gaze to his golden, cat-like eyes and said indifferently, "I bladed for money, or stole what I could get without trouble."

"Whoa! You stole stuff?" Tyson asked, surprised.

"You would too, if you want to survive. It's not high on my conscience, I only took what I needed," she retorted icily.

They could tell that Marina didn't want to talk about it and Kai was surprised that she had told them that much about her life on the street. They moved into the living room to watch TV (the Simpsons) and were soon laughing uproariously. (Except Marina-who didn't understand why yellow cartoon people were so funny; and Kai-who thought that they were all immature.)

Soon the pizza arrived and Kai had to hold Tyson back so he didn't maul the pizza boy while Ray grabbed the money off the counter and paid him. Kai didn't release Tyson until everyone else had grabbed a few pieces and he his own, so that the walking stomach didn't eat it all. Marina took small pieces, one of each kind and watched how the Bladebreakers ate the pizza. She sniffed the pepperoni piece before putting it in her mouth and biting off a piece. She hated how she felt everyone's eyes on her as she chewed, then swallowed.

"So…what do you think?" asked Max cheerfully, as he ate his Hawaiian pizza.

Marina shrugged then said noncommittally, "It's pretty good."

After that they left her alone to eat in peace and she was thankful. [I get stared at enough on the streets. I think I like this pizza. It's definitely better than I thought it would be.] After she ate she left the Bladebreakers and silently went to one of the practice rooms, thinking, [I haven't practiced kendo in a while.] She grabbed a practice sword off the wall and tossed it in her hand. [It's lighter than I remember, but then again, it's been a few years.] She took a few practice swings before settling into the ready position. She let her mind concentrate fully on the 'sword' and let her body move through the most complicated attack patterns she knew.

She was so focused that it took her a few minutes to realize that someone was watching her. She pretended not to sense the person's presence, but edged her moves towards the door until she suddenly turned and swung the kendo stick to point at Kai's throat. She quickly let the 'sword' fall as she looked at Kai's surprised face.

"You should be more careful," Marina warned dangerously, "next time I might just go for the attack and ask questions later."

"We didn't learn kendo at the abbey," Kai said sourly, "so where did you learn it?"

Marina hung the practice sword back up on the wall and began stretching out her muscles. "I could've learned it at the abbey," she said flatly. "We weren't together all the time and I had a different training schedule."

"You said you learned it in Canada," Kai contradicted with one eyebrow raised.

She went into the splitz with a sigh. Her muscles protested and it hurt but she knew flexibility was an advantage. She stood up and walked past Kai to her room, ignoring his question. Kai wondered what had happened in Canada that was so bad. He hoped that she told him when she was ready to, but didn't get his hopes up too high.

--Well, this is the end of this chapter. The action will be back in later chapters. I think this may be one of the shortest ones I've written. Oh well, please click the button below and review. Remember, my goal is 50 reviews by chapter 15.


	13. Decision

Ch. 13- Decision

Marina changed into her nightclothes once she was back in her room and lay down in her make shift bed. Kai had asked her to at least think about joining their team. She just didn't think that there was any way she could. She wasn't exactly a team player and she didn't want her past haunting them as well as her. But they seemed like they really wanted her to join and they were the first nice people she had met in a long time. She thought that maybe she should get to know people better, because most of her contact with other people was negative, in her eyes. She slowly drifted off to a light sleep, hoping that it would help her make a decision.

Kai woke at dawn, as always, and slowly opened his gray eyes to the ceiling. He could hear his companions' heavy breathing and knew that they were asleep. They usually didn't get up until seven or eight in the morning, and Tyson around ten. Kenny had gone home after pizza last night, so it was just Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max. He heard an odd noise on the roof and bolted upright. He got dressed quickly, careful not to wake his teammates and silently walked outside to find out what the noise was.

He looked up and slowly walked around the dojo to where Grandpa was standing, looking at a figure on the roof. [What is Marina doing on the roof?] he wondered, as he saw who the figure was.

"She's been up there a while now," said Grandpa good-naturedly, "you shoulda seem her climb up there. I've never seen anything like it. She's fixing the roof for me." He walked back inside the dojo and left Kai staring upwards.

Marina felt more eyes on her and thought, [Oh well, I'm pretty much done up here anyway.] She surveyed her handiwork as she picked up the hammer she'd borrowed from Tyson's grandfather. [Well, at least the roof won't leak next rainfall. Now, how to get down?] She was standing on the highest peak of the roof, which had been difficult to climb, even though the roof was not sharply inclined. She saw something in the mountains that surprised her. She hoped it was a coincidence and ignored it, instead looking down at Kai's puzzled look and half-smiling. [I've always wanted to do this.] She stepped onto the slant and immediately started sliding down the roof's tiles. She bent her knees and put her arms out, as if she was snowboarding down the roof. The tiles made a 'chink' sound each time she hit one. When she quickly reached the gutter she leaped up, Matrix style, arms up and bent, one knee up, and landed lightly on the ground in front of Kai, who looked slightly startled. Marina smiled to herself as she walked past Kai; she liked to shock people.

Two people almost banged into Marina as she was heading inside the dojo, hammer in hand. It was Max and Ray, as the noise of her descent had woken the two bladers up. "Hey, do you know what that weird noise was?" asked Max.

"I was on the roof," she replied simply before heading into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the counter.

Ray and Max looked at each other, then shrugged while Ray started making pancakes for the rest of his team. Marina tried the finished product, but didn't really like the result so she just had another fruit from the counter instead. She watched as Max and Tyson (who had woken up as soon as he had smelled breakfast cooking) fight to consume the most pancakes. Tyson's grandfather came into the kitchen shortly after and joined them in trying to eat the most. Marina thought that it was odd that he acted like a child, and not his age. But she actually kind of liked his attitude, because it was so opposite her glass-half-empty, pessimistic view.

After Grandpa, as he liked to be called by all, won the competition he thanked Marina for fixing the roof and she returned the hammer.

"It was no problem," she replied casually, "just returning your hospitality."

"No problem?" he laughed, "If climbing a roof was no problem then I'd hate to see what actually is."

She flashed him a small smile (AN/ very rare!) and followed the Bladebreakers outside to where they met Kenny and a girl with short brown hair who introduced herself to Marina as Hilary. Marina wasn't sure of what to think of the shorter girl, so she acted like herself, and caused Hilary to think that she was colder than Kai (which is partly true).

They set up an obstacle course out of pop cans and tried to maneuver their blades through it without knocking over any cans. It was harder than it looked, but Marina launched her blade first and made it through in record time. While Tyson was trying unsuccessfully for the third time to complete the course Ray asked tentatively, "So, have you made your decision yet? Whether or not you want to join our team."

She tore her eyes away from scene that showed Hilary berating Tyson for failing again and said, "Yes, I've made my decision."

Max joined their group and Kai leaned against the wall behind them trying to appear uninterested. Tyson and Kenny paid no attention whatsoever to their conversation, as Kenny was talking to Dizzi and Tyson was too busy arguing with Hilary to notice.

Marina looked at each of them in turn before answering, "I've decided to decline your offer of joining the Bladebreakers."

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun," said Max disappointedly.

"Let her finish," said Kai forcefully.

Marina glanced at Kai before continuing, "I've decided not to join your team, but I will stay with you as a trainer, to help you guys get better and work on your weaknesses in battle."

"Alright!" said Max enthusiastically.

"If you're going to stay and train here," Ray began, his golden eyes confused, "why don't you just join the team. It would make more sense."

Marina stared into Ray's cat-like eyes and answered stonily, "I'm not really a team player."

"Well neither is Kai, but we got him to join," Ray said before glancing at Kai and adding, "No offense Kai."

A 'hmf' was all the response out of Kai as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Trust me," Marina began coldly, with a faraway look in her eyes, "you wouldn't want me on your team."

She turned around and headed back into the dojo as Tyson groaned in frustration as he failed the obstacle course for a fifth time.

--Another chapter done! Please click the button below and review. If you have any questions about my fic, then just ask and I will see what I can do to help. ;)


	14. Power Revealed Part I

--I hope that you like this chapter, it's pretty long though. You finally get to see what type of bit beast Saphira is. Enjoy!

Ch. 14- Power Revealed

"Yeah! I got it!" yelled Tyson triumphantly as Dragoon made it through the obstacle course, all cans intact. It had taken him almost ten tries, but he had completed it and Max was up to try. Tyson glanced around at his teammates who, for the most part, had waited patiently for him to finish so that they could try.

"It took you long enough," remarked Kai from his position on the wall.

Tyson ignored him as he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey," he asked, "where's the ice queen?"

"I dunno Tyson," replied Ray, unconcerned, "I think she went inside."

"Oh, I'll go find her," Tyson said and ran into the dojo.

Marina was in one of the practice rooms again, this time though, she was practicing her unarmed combat. It was her own combinations and variations of judo, karate, tai kwon doe, kendo, jujitsu, tae bo, and military hand-to-hand self-defense. She had removed her boots, which now sat in a corner, and hadn't bothered to put out practice mats. Once again she concentrated all her attention on completing each move with precision and accuracy. She was in the middle of completing a back handspring combination when she saw a movement out of the corner of her right eye. Twisting her body out of form she did a roll instead to land in front of the person in guard stance.

She realized that it was just Tyson and stood up easily. She could tell that Tyson looked speechless and realized that he must've been watching her last few moves, which included backflipping off a wall and a complicated kick pattern. She didn't normally like to show off her skills and she hated it when she let her guard down, or focused on one thing when she should be open to her surroundings.

"Whoa…" Tyson managed to stammer.

Marina sighed and walked over to get her boots. She pulled them on quickly, wishing she could have gotten more practice time in, without interruptions. She turned around to find Tyson with two practice swords in hand, and he threw on out to her, which she caught by the hilt easily.

"Care to take on the master?" he asked playfully. "As a practice session of course. I only saw you use a kendo stick once and I'd like to see how good you really are."

Marina flicked the kendo stick around her wrist in a circle and smirked. "I doubt that you'd be worth my time." She moved to put the kendo stick back but Tyson held out his and blocked her path.

"Why?" he taunted," Are you afraid you'll lose? I figured as much."

Her eyes blazed and she said coldly, "Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Marina knew that she really shouldn't accept his challenge but something about Tyson rubbed her the wrong way, and made her quick to anger.

Tyson moved to ready position and Marina did likewise. All of a sudden Tyson yelled and leaped forward into the air, kendo stick held high above his head in an attempt to strike. Marina quickly sidestepped and smacked him on the back, hard enough to make him fall over. He got back up, rubbing his back where she'd hit him and lunged forward again. This time Marina grabbed his kendo stick with her free hand, and used his momentum against him as she ducked and levered him over her shoulder. He rolled and landed on his back. She stepped forward and pointed her kendo stick at his throat saying, "I win. Do you give up?"

Tyson rolled his eyes and replied bitterly, "For now." He hadn't realized how fast she was and was jealous of her skills.

She had placed both practice swords on the rack on the wall and was about to leave the practice room when Tyson yelled, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

She turned to look at Tyson to see that he was red with anger. "What," she asked, "is wrong with you?"

"You stole Dragoon!" he practically screamed, "Give him back!"

"I don't have your Dragoon," Marina replied, trying to stay calm. "Why would you think that I'd want it anyway?"

"I know it was you," Tyson said angrily, facing Marina. "You're the only one who steals around here."

Something inside Marina snapped and her eyes blazed dangerously. She would not stand by and let this boy wrongfully accuse her. Tyson pushed her back and she retaliated by slamming him into the wall and lifting him up by his collar so that his feet were dangling. He struggled uselessly against her iron grip. She shoved her face close to his and said dangerously, "Do not accuse me Tyson. I don't steal anymore, it's in the past. I'm not interested in your bitbeast at all and I do not appreciate being threatened."

She released him and he dropped to the ground. She stormed angrily out of the room and came face to face with Kai, who had gone looking for them when he heard Tyson's outburst. Marina was so mad that she reached out and forcibly pushed Kai out of her way, into a wall. She strode by without a word, her hair streaming behind her in her eyes sparkling dangerously, and left the dojo.

--I've changed my mind and decided to make chapter 14 a two-part chapter. Sorry, but I will make it up to you by posting both parts today. Please review!


	15. Power Revealed Part II

--Well here is part two of chapter 14. I tried to post the first part earlier, but a gateway timeout error occurred and I couldn't get onto fanfiction. Enjoy this chappie!

Ch. 14- Power Revealed (Part II)

Kai watched her leave from the wall that she'd pushed him against. He touched his shoulder where he knew a bruise would be the next day. She'd hit him pretty hard in her anger and he'd never seen her explode like that, or would even think that she would, as she kept her emotions in check so well. Kai was suddenly angry as well, but this time because of what Tyson must've done to make Marina furious. He strode into the practice room angrily to see Tyson rubbing his back gently.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Kai asked dangerously.

"What?!" Tyson said indignantly. "Why are you so worried about her? You should be worried about me!"

"What did you say?" Kai growled.

"She stole Dragoon!" he retorted angrily, "I just want him back! Where did the thief go?" Tyson moved his head to see past Kai, into the empty hallway.

"She didn't take Dragoon," Kai said coldly and glared at Tyson when something white caught his eye.

"How the hell do you know?" Tyson yelled. "She's a thief! She even said so last night."

"Idiot! Did you even think to look for it first!" Kai practically yelled, "Of course not! You just jumped to conclusions didn't you? Now she may not come back."

"Why is she so important anyway?" scoffed Tyson, red in the face.

"She said she would train us, you idiot," Kai replied lowly. "Now I'll have to convince her to stay." He turned and walked towards the door while Tyson mumbled quietly, "Let her go. We don't need her anyway."

"By the way Tyson," Kai added when he was in the hallway," Dragoon is in the corner." Kai ran out of the dojo, scarf trailing behind him, to try to find Marina before it was too late to change her mind.

Tyson looked in the corners of the room and saw his blade. [Oh boy! Kai will never forgive me if she leaves.] He sighed at his own stupidity and went to join the rest of the Bladebreakers to continue training.

Once Marina was out of the dojo she kept walking, letting her feet take her where they wanted. Saphira tried to calm her down, but nothing would work until she had worked off her anger. She explored dark and dirty back alleys where one unfortunate guy tried to hit on her and she had punched him in the face so hard that she broke his nose and left him unconscious. After that incident Marina headed into a nearby forest, which calmed her down a little. Soon after wandering through the trees her nose picked up a familiar scent: brine and salt. The sea. She loved the ocean and immediately ran full speed through the forest. Her hair whipped out behind her and the trees passed by in a blur as she sped through the forest like demons were chasing her. The forest ended abruptly into a park but she didn't slow down. She leapt over the stone breakwater and landed on soft sand with a small thump.

Her blue beyblade hummed with excitement at being so close to the sea and some of Saphira's happiness rubbed off on Marina and she smiled slightly at the view in front of her. One of the few things she loved was the ocean. It always seemed to reflect her true emotions and mirrored them. She loved being close to the deep, blue expanse and the ocean's immense power, that was so much greater than her own. A wild, untamed, raw element that covered the majority of the earth.

Marina could feel Saphira's eagerness to be released and put her blade in her launcher, pulled the ripcord, and sent her blade spinning in a blaze of blue light. She headed for the cement pier and leapt upon it, her blade following. She raced along its length and stopped at the edge. Marina removed her boots and pants to reveal black shorts underneath. She placed her launcher and ripcord beside her clothes and stretched her arms to the sky. "Saphira," she called quietly and her eyes sparkled from within strangely.

A blue light beam came from her blade and led to the sky. From her blue beyblade a beautiful blue dragon emerged. She had long, slender body covered in sparkly, exotic-looking blue scales that linked together flawlessly and were the perfect armor. Her body ended in a long, sinuous tail that was shaped like a whale's tail. A line of silky-looking, gossamer ran along her spine from the base of her neck, where it formed a crest, to her tail, where it decorated the end of her tail in trailing shimmers. It looked decorative and beautiful, but was actually deadly in battle. On her lizard-shaped head were two, curved, white and blue horns that twisted upward and back from her head. Her eyes were large and cat-like, a slit for a pupil breaking up the blue around it. The underside of her neck and chest was a pearly white color and she had armor along the sides of her jaw that widened to under her eye and straight past her neck. Even with hard scales for protection, she also had the strange blue metal armor on her legs, which pointed out to s scythe blade at the elbow and knee joints. Not that she needed them, as her sharp, unbreakable, white claws were more than capable of protection. There was a T-shaped plate of armor across her chest as well. The entire collection of armor was etched in silver with strange and intricate markings. The largest pieces of armor helped to protect her large, magnificent wings that made her look like the dragons out of legend.

Marina watched as her bit beast flew around her, creating a cyclone of wind that made her hair whip around uncontrollably. She felt Saphira exert her power over the ocean and soon the waves near her thrashed furiously. Marina basked in Saphira's power, oblivious to one pair of watching gray eyes. Marina moved to the edge of the pier, turned around, and thrust her hands to the sky. She moved her head to stare upwards, then she let her body fall into the blue depths below.

--Well I hope that you liked that chappie, altogether it was one of my favorites to write. I don't know if I'll reach my goal of 50 reviews for chapter 15, which is next, but I may get close. Please review. (To CrimsonShadows: I had most of my story written out in my head, but I couldn't come up with a name for Marina's bitbeast. I saw the book at my friends house and flipped to the back, where I saw the name Saphira. I read the book after writing more of my story and realized how ironic it is, but I like the name Saphira. It sounds cool.) Thank you to all those of you that have reviewed so far and added me as their favorites and author alert. Hugs to all!


	16. Hot Water

Wow! I'd like to thank all my readers and especially the reviewers because I never thought that my fic would get this many good reviews in only 14 chapters. Even if I don't make my goal of 50 after you've read this chapter it really means a lot that you review. Thank you.

Ch. 15- Hot Water

Once Kai had stormed out of the dojo in search of Marina, he intuitively headed for the beach. He didn't know how he knew; it just seemed to fit. Once he reached the beach he looked up and down it and saw her on the pier. He walked along the breakwater and watched in awe, as a powerful wind seemed to whip her hair around. He thought that it was odd, considering there was no breeze at all where he was and it was a bright and sunny day. (Remember that he can't see Saphira.) He reached a spot on the breakwater that was directly opposite the pier and sat down, thinking to give her some space and hoping that she didn't do anything stupid. He'd noticed that she was wearing shorts now, instead of her cargo pants, which were in a pile on the pier. He also saw that she wore silver metal band encircling her left ankle. He stared at it, remembering. There was something important on her ankle, but he couldn't remember what it was. Just then he watched as she walked to the edge of the pier, threw her arms up, and fell backwards into the sea.

Kai jumped off the breakwater immediately and raced across the sand to the pier. He ran along the stone pier and stopped to look at the blue-black depths, not noticing how the waves and wind had stopped as soon as she'd touched the water. He blue beyblade was still spinning, but it no longer glowed blue. He scanned the water quickly and what felt like an hour passed before he saw bubbles. Kai was about to jump in to save her when Marina's blue-streaked head broke the surface and she inhaled quickly. Her back was to Kai so she didn't see him, or know that he was there until he spoke.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kai asked, concern and relief hidden in his voice. Marina spun around in the water, kicking to stay afloat. "Sure, Tyson ticks everyone off, but they don't try to drown themselves."

"I wasn't drowning, I can swim," Marina retorted, treading water. "I don't need anyone to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Kai reached a hand down to her and she took it reluctantly, refusing to show any sign of weakness. He hauled her back onto the pier and she swept her wet hair out of her face. Wet clothes clung to her body as gathered her remaining dry belongings and made her way off the pier. Once on the beach she lay down on the sand, uncaring as the white grains stuck to her. She felt the sun's hot rays on her, already beginning the drying process. Kai sat on a rock behind her and ran his fingers through his two-toned hair, thinking about how to convince her to stay.

Kai sighed, "Look…what Tyson said…he's and idiot…"

"I know," Marina said coldly before changing her tone. "I'm not going to change my mind because of what Tyson said. Unfortunately for you guys, you're stuck with me for a while."

Kai couldn't believe it. [Was she actually making a joke?] He hoped it was a sign that she would trust them more.

"I probably deserved it anyway. Look, I'm sorry I snapped. Tyson just somehow brings out the worst in me. [How little they know about that.] I'm sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't intended."

/Did you just apologize?/ asked Saphira from within her blade.

[Hey, I think I owe him one. You shouldn't talk. My anger got you out of my beyblade.] Saphira didn't reply, but Marina knew that her dragon was laughing at her. She lay in the sun, enjoying the warmth. She hadn't had the time to relax in a very long time. Or if she even had, Marina couldn't remember. She had been on the run since she was ten years old.

Kai watched as she lay in the sand, basking in the sun. He was curious about her past, but didn't want to push her too far because he knew she would never answer. But a few things were bothering him about her. Like her necklace, or what was under the metal band around her ankle. But most of all was the fact that he still couldn't remember a lot of his own time at the abbey. It was obvious she knew, but she wouldn't tell him. He went back into his memory to the moment where she had shown him what was on her ankle. She hadn't had the metal band then. As hard as he tried it was like he was watching a movie and her hand blocked the view. He sighed to himself and decided to find out later. Maybe he would remember in time.

Marina stood up and brushed most of the sand from her body. Her hair was damp and full of sand, but she didn't seem to care. She felt like she was being watched from somewhere and didn't feel safe being out in the open. She gathered her stuff and leaped upon the breakwater with Kai right behind her. Instead of walking along the path, like Kai had done to get there, Marina turned back into the forest and Kai followed her, interested to why she would walk through the forest. He knew it was a shortcut, but how could she? She had been here less than a day and already she had mapped the area in her mind.

When they reached the dojo Kai suggested that she take a shower and she secretly agreed, disappointed that she hadn't thought of it herself. While he went outside to train she entered the main bathroom and found it to be quite large. She grabbed a large, white towel from a cupboard and placed it on the rack. Then she made sure the door was locked before she stripped and removed all her accessories, (Armguard, wristguards, gloves, headband, etc.) that she hadn't bothered to remove before.

Then she faced the mirror to look at her body, something she never had the chance to do before. She knew she was beautiful, but didn't play on it much because she didn't like the attention. The wound on her arm was scabbed over and healing nicely. She turned her back to the mirror and strained her neck trying to look at her back. That was where most of her scars were residing. She looked at her back and winced at the memory. The thin, whip-like, white lines that scarred her back from neck to navel served as a permanent reminder to her time at Balkov Abbey. Marina could still make out the small letter carved into the middle of her back; BC: or Biovolt Corporation. She sneered at the letters than turned to the shower. She hadn't really had the opportunity to take many showers in her lifetime so she had to figure out how to work the shower first. It was basically trial and error but she figured it out pretty fast.

Marina couldn't believe how good the hot water felt running down her back. She could've stayed in the shower forever but she didn't want to waste water so she quickly washed her hair and scrubbed herself clean before stepping out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and gathered all her belongings before opening the door and making her way to her room. She had just reached the door when Tyson made her turn around.

"Um, listen…" he started lamely. "I…uh…just wanted to apologize for what I said." He looked at her apprehensively and raised one shoulder slightly, as if he expected her to hit him.

Marina glared at him before looking away and replying, "It's alright. I accept your apology."

Tyson looked relieved. "Hehe, thanks. I really didn't mean what I said I just get-"

"It's alright, really," said Marina, holding up a free hand. "Can't I get dressed before you start rambling again?"

Tyson seemed to notice what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing, right at that moment and blushed and backed away. "Oops, sorry…"

Marina backed into her room and slammed the door shut.

--Well that was chapter 15, so that means I need 4 more reviews to reach my goal of 50 at the end of chapter 15. (Chapter 14 was a two parter, but I'm only counting it was one chapter.) Please review! (Oh, and I have read the book Eregon, but I didn't realize that Saphira was actually a dragon until i read it. I just picked the name from the back of the book)


	17. Smoke and Mirrors

--Well, I'd like to thank all my reviewers personally because they mean so much to me Thanks to you i exeeded my goal of 50 reviews by two! I'm glad that you like my fic and I have written up to chapter 25, I just have to type it up. So thanks to all who review!

Ch. 16- Smoke and Mirrors

The next three days passed quickly for Marina, and she found it odd to stay in one place after running for most of her life. She was still closed about her past and the Bladebreakers gave up trying to pry it out of her, as she would just get colder and more distant. She spent the first day analyzing how each of them fought in the beydish, but didn't draw her own blade. The second day she had them work on their physical strength and conditioning and taught them a few self-defense moves. The third day Kai noticed that she would keep glancing upward, towards the mountains above the dojo. This day she was working them harder, and telling them what their weaknesses were and how to improve them.

"Tyson! For the third time! You're too overconfident," Marina explained, irritated. "Never underestimate your opponent, or the task at hand. You have to be one with your beyblade or you'll never improve."

Tyson gritted his teeth and tried to focus but everything was so distracting. Marina was as bad as Kai to get on his nerves and it didn't help to have Hilary yelling at him as well. He stomped the ground angrily as Dragoon hit a cement block and bounced off uselessly.

"That's enough," Marina commanded coldly, "take a break."

Kai was too busy watching Tyson's temper tantrum to see that Marina was gone, until it was too late. He walked to the gate and looked around, but there was no sign of her. With a resigned sigh he turned around and headed back to the dish to practice against Ray.

"Ooh, can I be referee?" asked Hilary excitedly.

"Uh…sure Hil," replied Ray and he set his blade on his launcher.

"Alright," she began, "3…2…1…Let it Rip!" She swished her hand downward and Kai and Ray released their beyblades into the dish. Kai's Dranzer blade immediately went on the offensive and slammed hard into Ray's Driger blade, sending sparks flying. They broke apart and began circling the dish, looking for an opening.

"Driger, go!" yelled Ray. The two blades collided again and both were sent flying back to their owners. It was a tie.

Kai looked down thinking, [I never used to go so easy on my teammates when we were practicing. Next time I'll turn up the heat. Right Dranzer?] /I'll look forward to it/ his phoenix replied.

"Hey, guys," asked Hilary, looking around. "Where did…um…'what's her name' go?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't like it was the first time Marina had just disappeared. Half an hour later the Bladebreakers heard a dull explosion and looked to the mountains to see smoke rising from one of the peaks closest to the ground.

"Hhn, something must've caught fire," Max shrugged and the Bladebreakers turned back to continue practicing. Kai stared at the smoke hard. It was coming from the general direction of where Marina had been glancing towards earlier. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then went back to watching his teammates practice.

An hour after she left, Marina returned, breathing heavier than normal. Only Kai noticed a small cut on her finger and looked into her eyes suspiciously. She stared back defiantly until Tyson asked, "Jeez, where ya been? We've been practicing for like two hours with you gone."

"What I do is my business," she said stonily. "I went for a run, and don't exaggerate. It's only been an hour."

They practiced a while longer until Kai told them that it was enough for one day. He was still team captain, after all, no matter how much he loved or hated it. Marina stayed in her room after that, and no one even bothered to try talking to her. They got the message that she wanted to be left alone.

Marina stretched out her tense muscles in her room. She hadn't lied to them outright. Just stretched the truth a little. [I don't know why I even care whether they think I lied to them or not. I never used to give a crap about stuff like this.] She had gone for a run, but it had had a purpose. She knew that Kai suspected something. She had seen it in his eyes, [And the Bladebreakers would have had to be blind to not see the smoke coming from the explosion I started.] she sighed.

She didn't like what she did, but it had to be done. She knew they didn't expect her to come to them, so she had, and had also totally destroyed the building they operated out of, which she hoped would set them back a week at least, and by then, she would be long gone. Her hands clenched into fists as she thought of _them_. When she was on the roof she had seen their building, and had been suspicious. They had followed her everywhere, since she had read that stupid manuscript and now they wanted what she knew. As she looked in the mirror she recalled what she had said to the black-haired, hook-nosed man who was head of operations.

FLASHBACK: Marina stood in the main control room of the building on the mountain. Her blue-streaked hair hung in her face, hiding all but her eyes, which burned intensely. She stood facing a man of oriental origin, who blocked the main computer with his body. The red light in the corner flashed, basking the room in red strobe light, which warned everyone to get out.

"You shouldn't have come here," said Marina dangerously. "Watching me will not help you. I'll never tell you what I know." She raised her launcher and beyblade and leveled it at the main computer behind him.

"We shall see," the man replied calmly. "If you don't tell us, then maybe your new friends will. Or perhaps the power-hungry side of you that is buried deep within will rise again to tell us." He smiled evilly and Marina let it rip, her blue blade destroying the computer and all it's controls. A fire erupted from one of the consoles and Saphira returned to her hand. Marina turned and ran from the room, as it exploded behind her. **END FLASHBACK**

Marina sighed heavily. She probably shouldn't have lost her temper like that but she didn't handle threats well. She decided that it would be safer for everyone if this was her last night there. She would leave in the morning so the Bladebreakers weren't put in danger because of her. [Well, I knew the peace wouldn't last long,] she thought as she drifted into uneasy sleep.

--Well this is the end of this chappie. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I must admit that I can only update when my parents aren't home, because they don't like anime or cartoons or even this site, so I must update in private. O how I wish I had a computer in my room. :( Well, please review. (To anonymous reviewer angel city- I'm glad that my fic cheers you up, even though I don't really understand because it's not a funny fic, but I'm glad that u like it anyway. I feel sorry that u have to spend nine weeks in hospital; I personally don't like hospitals. I hope that you feel better soon.)


	18. Foreboding Wind

--Alrighty! On with chapter 17! (Well, actually the computer calls it chapter 18, just because I made chapter 14 a two parter.) To sleepy-zzz: how right ur prediction will be. And to zi (for short) that is so nice of you to say that. Now, I have to warn all the readers: the next few chapters will be more violent and will involve torture.

Ch. 17- Foreboding Wind

Marina was up before dawn and made her way down to the beach. She had left her bag at the dojo, planning on returning to retrieve it before she left. She had had a bad feeling when she woke up, so she had changed her clothes into what she called her battle uniform. (AN/ she will be wearing this the rest of the fic unless otherwise noted.) She usually only wore them during a hard match, or when she expected trouble.

She still wore her black racerback tanktop that exposed her bellybutton, her black headband, arm guard, wristguards, gloves, and almost-knee-high black boots. Instead of her cargo pants, she wore a skirt. It had two pieces to it. Underneath she wore a short, flexible, black skirt that stopped halfway up her thigh. The second piece consisted of basically two long pieces of white fabric that hung around her waist and dropped down to the front and back, leaving the sides of her legs exposed. (AN/ kinda like Mariam's outfit but more like Ray's from the first season, how part of his shirt fell almost to the floor in a verticle rectangle. If you play Soul Caliber II for Gamecube, it is exactly like Seung Mina's skirt, except for the color and she wears a black short skirt underneath, so it's not so revealing.) The two long pieces hung just below where her boots ended and a decoration of blue flames went up the middle of both front and back pieces. The skirt allowed her maximum flexibility if she needed it to fight. She also wore her black belt, upon which hung a small black pouch to hold her beyblade. The other alteration to her outfit was a long, black coat with a deep hood and long sleeves, which made her look dangerous and usually intimidated her opponents.

When she reached the beach she sat on the breakwater and put her hood down to shake out her long, straight hair. As she watched the sun rise she thought about where she should go. [Maybe I should go back to Europe,] she thought cautiously then dismissed the idea. [No. That's where this mess got started. Maybe somewhere tropical, like Cuba. Hmm…that might work.] She tensed suddenly as she heard soft footsteps crunch on the gravel behind her. Then she relaxed a little as she recognized the familiar way the person walked. The footsteps stopped, then hesitated before changing direction.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to leave," Marina called out. The footsteps returned and stopped behind her. "You're up early today, Kai," she added absently.

"I could say the same thing," Kai replied coldly, obviously not a morning person. He had awoken earlier than normal, feeling restless. He sensed that something terrible was going to happen.

A cold wind blew from across the water, ruffling Marina's hair and coat. She normally liked the wind in her face, but this wind felt different. She knew she shouldn't ignore her gut feeling, but she did anyway. Saphira hummed in her black pouch, wanting to be released. Marina jumped off the breakwater into soft sand and in one quick move, pulled out her blade and launcher, and let it rip.

Her blue blade sped across the sand in a blur, then came back to circle Marina. She felt Saphira's power grow inside her and summoned her great dragon from the blade. Once again the invisible wind around Marina grew, and the waves turned feisty and crashed harder against the beach. Marina looked to the ocean and watched as her bit beast flew low over the waves, frolicking. It made Marina happy for a small moment as she watched her stunning dragon amuse herself. [I should really let her out more,] she thought absently.

Then a blue and red blade smashed into her own and Marina glanced back at Kai, who smirked. He had wanted to have a match with her since she'd defeated Tyson, but he hadn't seen her pick up her blade and actually practice. Marina smirked back evilly and thought, [So, you wanna fight do you? Well, you picked the perfect time for practice Kai. Too bad you can't see your opponent.]

"Saphira!" Marina called to her blade, "To the sea." She looked back at Kai and sneered, her competitiveness resurfacing. "Let's see how well you do in water. It's a good time for practice." Marina's blue beyblade made the sand fly as it spun onto the water's surface.

Kai watched in disbelief as her blade didn't sink, but kept spinning as if it was on solid ground. He knew it would be stupid to follow her while she was in her element so he summoned his bit beast instead, thinking that her's wasn't out yet. "Dranzer! Attack!"

Marina watched as the great red phoenix rose from his blade and opened his beak to cry out ferally. Kai looked smug as he taunted, "Lets see you summon your bit beast."

Marina smirked as she watched Dranzer get slammed to the ground by Saphira (which to Kai was an invisible force). "She's already here."

Kai looked shocked then kicked himself for forgetting that her bit beast could only be seen by those it wanted to be seen by. [Damn] Their 'match' was over in seconds as Saphira made Dranzer return to his blade, then to Kai's hand. Instead of calling Saphira back, Marina let her stretch her wings more.

Kai's voice cut into her thoughts. "What kind of bit beast is she?" He wanted to know what bit beast had the power to defeat Dranzer so quickly.

Marina looked at Saphira, who trusted her and gave her assent. "If I show you what she is, you must promise not to tell anyone, no matter what. People would kill to know what she is." She studied Kai carefully as her answer ran through his head. He wasn't surprised that people were after her bit beast, since many people had gone after his own. He knew that if he promised, Marina would hold it to him till death, and she was very capable of making him pay if he went back on his word. He thought that she might actually be starting to trust and replied flatly, "I will not reveal her to anyone."

Marina looked at him suspiciously for a second before calling out quietly, "Saphira. If you wish you can reveal yourself to him."

/Does this mean you're learning to trust/ Saphira teased.

[No. Just make sure that only him and I can see you, no one else. It doesn't matter anyway; we're leaving today so this is a one-time thing.] she retorted flatly. Saphira rolled her large eyes and dropped her shield a little, so that Kai would see her.

Kai's mouth dropped open in surprise and awe as he viewed the beauty before him. Marina was unfazed as Saphira showed off and eventually landed in the sand beside her, fanning her wings. The bit beast only surprised him for a moment, and Kai returned to his normal disposition after a few seconds. He stared at the armor on Saphira. There was a sign that looked familiar among all of the swirling lines and designs. The symbol on Marina's necklace was also on Saphira's armor.

"She is the water dragon of the moon," Marina said, her voice strangely captivating.

[Water dragon of the moon?] Kai thought to himself. [That's two elements for one bit beast. No wonder she is so powerful.]

The cold wind returned, this time more powerful a gust. Marina and Kai were suddenly alert, as they both felt heaviness in the air around them. Saphira returned to her blade, sensing the wrongness first, and Marina put her beyblade into the pouch around her waist. She looked around and concentrated on the feeling of foreboding she had ignored before. She glanced at Kai and knew that he felt it too.

"Something's wrong," she said suspiciously. Then it dawned on her. _He _had threatened the Bladebreakers. [But he couldn't do it this fast. It has to be someone else.]

/It doesn't matter who it is/ Saphira said urgently, /Just go! They need your help!/

Marina bolted suddenly and Kai followed. They both ran for the dojo as the feeling grew worse. Kai had a hard time keeping up with Marina, but there was no way he would let her be faster. They ran at a breakneck pace, their surroundings passing by in a blur. They reached the dojo in no time and Marina cautiously entered the gate first. Everything looked normal for that hour, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. They walked around to the back.

"Was that window open when you left?" Marina asked Kai quietly.

"No," he replied simply as she heard a muffled noise behind them.

Marina turned and swept off her coat in a practiced, fluid motion. It would get in the way if he needed to fight. She glanced upward and felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached up to feel a long dart protruding from under her fingers. [I should have seen this coming,] she kicked herself mentally at dropped guard.

She pulled the dart from her neck and shook her head to try to clear it of the blackness now overcoming her. She looked at a second dart in her arm stupidly as she heard Kai grunt as he was also struck again. There was a thump as his body hit the ground. Marina wavered where she stubbornly stood and tried to focus her eyes on the blurred shapes coming towards her. She couldn't focus and the ground rushed up to meet her, while a dull blackness enveloped her senses.

--Another chapter completed. Please click the review button and tell my what you thought of it or if you have any questions concerning the fic. Another reminder that the next few chapters will contain more violence. Oh, and do you think that my chapters are too long, or too short, or just the right length? And i do accept anonymous reviews to those readers who don't have an acount.


	19. A Shocking Revelation

--Well, the action is back in the story now. Oh, and just so you know, for once these people were not after Marina. They were after the Bladebreaker's bitbeasts, and just got her as a bonus. (And don't say I didn't warn you about violence.) I was going to update earlier, but the site went down and I couldn't log on or even review other stories.

Crimson Shadows- no, they are not from Biovolt, they are just random bad guys I put in. (Spoiler: Biovolt will have a role later in the fic)

Sleepy-zzz- Of course I didn't kill off Ray, I couldn't do that! Or could I? (JK, JK! Please forgive me for even thinking of that )

Ch. 18- A Shocking Revelation

Ray awoke first to find himself and his teammates chained by their wrists to cold stone wall. He groaned softly and stood, to relieve the pressure on his sore wrists. His head pounded furiously as he tried to remember how they had gotten here. Men had come during the early morning just after dawn. Ray remembered waking up as they demanded to know where 'the Russian boy' was. Ray didn't know and they had covered his mouth and nose with a cloth that smelled sour and he had blacked out.

[Well, at least they didn't get Kai,] he thought groggily. [Whoever _they_ are.] He blinked his golden orbs furiously to try to focus on the far wall. All he saw when his eyes cleared was a grey, stone wall with a large metal door in the center that was rusting on the sides.

He looked to his left and saw the slouched form of Kai beside him and the long, blue-streaked hair of Marina beside Kai. [Well, so much for that,] he thought, his spirits sinking somewhat. "Kai," Ray said roughly, his throat dry. "Wake up Kai." He didn't stir so Ray shifted a little and managed to bump his unconscious form.

"Ow," said a voice hoarsely from Ray's right side. Ray looked to his right to see a blond head rise slowly as Max stood up.

"Hey, you alright Max?" asked Ray, his voice sounding more normal.

"Ray?" Max blinked a few times and swung his head around to see a blurry image of the neko-jin beside him. "Yeah, I'm alright, I guess. Got a major headache though."

"We should wake up the others," suggested Ray. "I think Tyson's on your other side."

"Alright. It's a good thing Kenny's not here," Max said wearily, "because he'd be freaking out for sure." (Kenny had gone back to his house to figure out beyblade upgrades and Hilary had also gone home.) As Max tried to wake up the heavy sleeper on his right he asked, "Is Marina here too?"

"Yeah, she's beside Kai," Ray answered as he kept bumping Kai in an attempt to wake him.

After a few minutes of bumping forcefully into them, Max managed to wake up Tyson (That's a first!), while Kai remained oddly unconscious.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with Kai guys," said Ray concerned, "he's not waking up."

"Ow! My head!" complained Tyson loudly as he struggled to his feet and noticed the chains around his wrists. "Hey! What's the big idea? Where are we?"

Just then the large metal door opened with loud creak and a man in a white labcoat walked in. He had an angular face and light brown hair that seemed long for a scientist. When he spoke it was in a rather high-pitched nasal voice. "Ah good. Most of you are awake now," he said mockingly. The Bladebreakers didn't recognize him as someone they knew. Ray was about to speak when the man cut him off. "Don't worry about your friends. They'll be awake shortly. They had to be more difficult to catch and needed a double dose."

"What do you want from us?" Tyson yelled as the man turned to leave.

He smiled wickedly and replied, "Oh, don't worry about your beyblades. They're being well taken care of, I assure you." He laughed maniacally as the door screamed shut behind him.

"What's wrong with that guy?" complained Tyson, after flinching from the door closing. "He didn't answer my question."

"Tyson!" said Max, his normal cheerful mood gone. "He's after our bit beasts!"

"What? No! They can't take Dragoon!" Tyson whined.

"They can do whatever they want right now," said Ray quietly.

"No! I won't let them take Dragoon!" said Tyson stubbornly as he pulled on the chains futilely, making them clank together painfully. "Ouch."

"Tyson! Quit your bellyaching!" said Ray, annoyed. "There's nothing we can do about it right now."

"We have to wake up Kai," added Max.

"Right," said Tyson before yelling, "Kai! Wake up sleepyhead!"

Kai seemed to snap awake at the sound of Tyson's annoying voice. He jerked his head back to hit the wall behind him painfully, which did nothing to improve his mood or headache. He staggered upright and pulled against the chains around his wrists that rubbed painfully against his bare skin.

"Hey Kai, you alright?" asked Ray.

"Hmfh," replied Kai. "Where are we?" He blinked to clear his eyes into focus only to see a stone gray wall with a metal door.

"I don't know," admitted Ray.

"They have our blades and want to steal our bitbeasts," said a cold voice to Kai's left. Marina opened her eyes suddenly and stood up easily. She blinked once and her vision snapped into focus. "Well, actually what they want is the four sacred bitbeasts."

"Whoa, how did you know?" asked Tyson as he leaned away from the wall to look at her curiously. "You were still unconscious."

"Looks can be deceiving," she replied simply. "I've been awake for over an hour." The other guys looked at her, shocked, and she continued. "He should be back to check on us in about five minutes. He's been doing that every ten minutes."

"How could you have been awake before us?" asked Max. "He said you and Kai both got a double dose."

"We did," she answered stonily. "But my body was trained to fight drugs."

They looked at Kai in shock but Tyson was preoccupied. "How are we going to get free. They're going to steal our bitbeasts!"

"No," said Marina grimly. "They'll want information first."

"Information to what?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"My blade won't cooperate for them," she said smugly. "So no matter what happens, do _not_ tell them anything about me or my beyblade. Understand?" she looked at those who she could see and they nodded.

Marina leaned against the wall. The cold stone was soothing to her back. She clenched her fists and began devising a plan of escape. She was the master at freeing herself from all kinds of situations, but with not only herself to deal with, she would have to broaden her plans. She felt cold steel against her wrists, and noticed that they had removed everyone's gloves and wristguards. She had a bad feeling about why they had done that.

Soon after the door squealed open again and the man in the white labcoat reappeared. He saw that Kai and Marina were awake and grinned evilly. "Ah, so the Russian one's awake now," he said obviously, "and so are you." He looked into Marina's cold eyes as she stared back defiantly through the blue pieces of her hair that covered her face. "Now, now. Who do we have here?" he asked, stepping towards Marina. "You look too pretty to blade with these guys." Her eyes flashed dangerously but he ignored her and came closer. He grabbed her chin and forced her head higher as he asked, "What is your name, girl." Kai growled dangerously at the man.

Marina smirked as she realized a flaw in the setup. Her legs were unchained. Quickly, Marina delivered a powerful kick to the man's stomach, which sent him flying backwards, almost to the far wall.

The man staggered upright, shaking his thin hair from his face. "You shouldn't have done that, girlie," he managed to choke out, holding his stomach protectively. He staggered out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later, looking little better, with a remote. "Well, we never thought you'd prove to be a problem, but it makes sense considering your beyblade his also stubborn and uncooperative." He paused and Marina sneered at him. The man smirked back and presses a button on the remote he held.

There was a humming noise and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She knew what that meant: electricity. She braced herself as she heard a crack and many volts cursed through her body. Her arm muscles screamed and shot out, only to be held back by the chains that confined her. Her back spasmed and arched painfully. She couldn't hold back the cry that escaped her lips, or the pain clear on her face.

The Bladebreakers watched in helpless shock as the electricity coursed through her veins. The man pressed another button and volts stopped coming. Marina's back relaxed and her arms fell as far as they could, confined by the chains. Her head hung forward, hair covering her sweating face as she drew in a few ragged breaths.

"You might want to reconsider your actions carefully, miss," the balding man's voice echoed in the now silent room. The Bladebreakers were too shocked at what they had witnessed to say or do anything. "The chains that hold you all are connected to an electric power generator that can switched on and off at the press of a button." He held up the remote. "The electricity had to go somewhere and you should know that metal conducts electricity through the path of less resistance. Just ask her," he gestured towards Marina. "Now, I'll ask you again. What is your name and why won't your blade cooperate with us?" he grinned at her.

Marina raised her head to glare at him stubbornly. Her wrists burned where the metal touched them, a reminder of what was to come. She knew she shouldn't, but the hate inside her was building and she couldn't help herself. She had always resisted torture. She spat at his feet viciously. The grin on his face was quickly replaced by a look of disgust.

"Fine. Have it your way," he said evilly, finger poised above the button. "But you will break eventually."

He pushed the button and held it twice as long as before. Her body felt like it was on fire. All her muscles contracted into a mask of agony and cries of pain escaped her lips, even though she tried to hold them back. She struggled against the invisible force that caused her pain. She couldn't breathe and her nails dug into her palm as she tried to deal with the excruciating pain.

Kai watched her struggle and felt sick as he saw the glee on the labcoat-wearing man's face. "Stop it!" he growled, "Stop it now!"

"Leave her alone!" Ray yelled as Tyson screamed, "Stop it! We'll tell you what you want to know."

He stopped the electricity and Marina slumped against the cold wall, her knees buckling under her. She took ragged gasps of air as she tried to ease the fire inside her.

"Well then, Tyson's smarter than he looks," he said smugly. "Well, what's her name?"

Tyson opened his mouth to tell him but Marina cut him off. "No! Don't tell him…please," she cried as she staggered to her feet stubbornly. Tyson hesitated and the man raised his finger above the control. "Go ahead," Marina taunted, her voice hoarse, "press the button. One more time might cause me to go into cardiac arrest, or throw off my heart's rhythm. It might even paralyze me."

He narrowed his eyes angrily and knew that she was right. He couldn't risk it again. Then an idea came to him. "Well, since the voltage doesn't seem to change your mind, I think I'll try it on your little friends. They seem much more cooperative."

Marina's face fell as he moved his finger above another button and the Bladebreakers watched in horror as it slowly went down. Marina knew that they wouldn't be able to take the pain like she had. They had no training in that. Kai might do okay, but she knew he had pushed his past from his mind. "No! Stop!" Marina yelled desperately and she hung her head in defeat. "My name is Marina."

The man pocketed the remote in the front of his labcoat in triumph. "Last name?" he inquired arrogantly.

She moved her eyes up to look at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "I have no last name. If you want information, get someone to hack into the CIA's network," she replied icily.

"Hmfh, very well," he said and left the room. The door squealing loudly shut on its rusty hinges behind him.

--Okay, what did you think of that chappie? I know it was longer than all my other ones, and I was going to make it two chapters, but I couldn't decide where to break it, so I made it one huge chapter! What did you think? Too violent, not enough torture? I honestly think I might have overdone it, but tell me what you think and click the button below.


	20. Unchained

--Hey! I didn't get as much response from my last chapter as I expected, but hey, it's all good. I know that you probably have better things to do than review…but I like them so much! I'm surprised that I even have this many readers, I thought my fic would stand alone…just me and my fic. Anyway, its time for an update! So on to chapter 19! This chapter may be kinda short but I don't want them to stay and suffer as they are chained to the walls at the mercy of their captors! Do you? Tell me and I'll see what I can do if they ever get recaptured. (Hint/nudge/Hint)

Ch. 19- Unchained

As soon as the man left Marina slumped against the wall. Showing that she was strong enough to stand and take his torture was just a show, as far as she was concerned. And now that he was gone, she could care less if the Bladebreakers saw her collapse, they had seen it before. Besides, they weren't the ones who had just gotten electrocuted, and she had saved them from that fate, so they better keep their mouths shut about the false weaknesses of girls. She would kick their asses later if anything came up, as she was well supplied to do it too. (AN/ You can ignore her negative views if you wish, but remember that she doesn't have any reason to trust anyone and she assumes that all guys are the same, arrogant fools.)

She could hear their voices of concern faintly, but she was too engrossed with another matter to pay them much heed. She was attempting to contact her bit beast. Their connection was strong, and Marina would always feel it, but it made communication more difficult if her blade wasn't in the same room. She could feel that her bit beast was almost halfway across the complex, and she was stubbornly using the last of her strength to contact her. She knew that Saphira would be worried about her. Their connection was so strong that they felt each others pain, and always knew when the other was hurt.

Finally, she broke through. [Saphira! I need your help. Are you okay?] As she connected to her bit beast she felt some of her strength return.

/I'm as fine as can be, considering the circumstances. Your pain felt great, I will help you,/ her bit beast responded. /These idiots are trying to get us to come out of our blades. I warned the others, though, and these men are getting frustrated./

With Saphira's words and companionship, Marina felt new strength flow through her veins and a coolness to help ease her burning pain. Even though the healing was temporary, it gave Marina what she needed to continue, and could feel the new energy as it pounded through her body.

[Thank you. Can you guide me to you?]

/Of course/ the blue dragon replied. /Just tell me when./

Marina smiled weakly as their connection diminished and her senses recovered. Concerned voices pushed through her mental barrier and she snapped to attention.

"Are you okay Marina?" asked Tyson with concern.

Marina stood easily and turned to look down the line at them, all of them wearing variable masks of concern. They had no idea of what she had just experienced, the depth of pain she felt, and what she had saved them from. "I've been better," she replied dryly.

As she responded it was like some of the tension in the room dissipated. "How can you stand?" Ray asked. "You should be recovering."

"It's not important," she said coldly, as her old attitude returned.

Kai knew that she was hiding something. He knew that she was strong, unusually so for a girl. But no one could handle that much shock to their system and not be tired or in pain, yet she looked unaffected now. He let his ponderings drop, he knew she didn't like people to question her every move.

"Right, listen up," she said urgently and commanding. "We only have twenty minutes tops and you can't screw it up. Understand?"

"Uh, twenty minutes until what?" asked Max, confused.

"It'll take them about that long to hack into the CIA's database, unnoticed and find my records. And that's only if they have someone who knows what they're doing," she explained with a dangerous edge. "So we have that long to escape before they check on us."

"Uh…I hate to break it to ya," said Tyson sarcastically, "but we are chained to a wall." For effect he pulled against the chains, making them rattle.

Marina ignored him and did a 360-degree check of the room. There were no surveillance cameras ([Amateurs] she thought.) and she smirked as she saw their way out. Now all she needed was to reach the lockpick she kept in her boot. They may have removed their gloves, but she doubted that they had checked their shoes.

"Kai," Marina began urgently. He opened his gray eyes to look at her glistening face from his position against the wall.

"If I got my foot on your shoulder, then could you get something out of my boot?" she asked seriously, blessing the fact that she had not been placed beside Tyson.

Kai gave her a slightly puzzled look, but nodded. "Yes."

"Uh-" Tyson began but was silenced by Max bumping into him painfully.

"Shut up Tyson!" he whispered, "Just wait and see. She can probably get us outa here."

Marina ignored his uncharacteristic, almost quiet outburst and calculated what she had to do. She sighed in submission and leaned as far as she could away from the wall, until the chains were stretched taut. Then she stretched her arm over head, moving the chain to cut across her neck painfully. She ignored her discomfort because even though her body was twisted awkwardly, she was more or less facing the wall. She mentally thanked the idiot who had come up with making the chains so long. She kicked her leg up, dangerously close to Kai's face, and rested her foot heavily on his shoulder. She was thankful that she had done the splitz a few times to stretch out her muscles, and that she had chosen the correct clothes to wear for such a move. (Even though she was in a skirt, the front piece hung down between her legs, and allowed her maximum movement.)

"What exactly am I trying to find?" Kai asked curiously.

"There's a small piece of metal in the lining of my boot. If you can get it, then I can pick the locks," Marina replied, her voice strained as the chains dug into her throat.

Kai grunted and moved closer to Marina, so that his left arm had more slack on the chain. (AN/ For those of you who don't understand: It allowed him to bend his arm to reach her boot on his shoulder more easily.) His movement forced Marina to shift her body and she choked slightly as the chain pressed harder against her windpipe. Kai glanced at her once before bending his elbow awkwardly to reach cold fingers into her boot.

All was silent in the room as everyone watched the process anxiously. Marina felt his fingers fumble around until he found the slim piece of metal and carefully drew it out. As soon as it was safely in his hand she slid her foot off his shoulder, leg muscles screaming, and untwisted the chain back to its normal position. She moved her right arm as close to Kai as she could, since he wouldn't be able to pick his own lock.

The Bladebreakers held their breath as Kai inserted the makeshift lockpick into the keyhole on her wrist. He had to move it around a bit and the metal made a 'chink' sound whenever he touched the pieces inside. Like everything else in the room, the lock was rusty, which made it more difficult to unlock. Suddenly Kai pressed the lockpick onto the correct weight and the lock sprang open with a dull scrape.

Marina slid her wrist from the manacle and took her lockpick from Kai. She was more efficient with the lockpick than Kai and knew exactly where to apply pressure for the lock to open. She freed herself, then went down the line, picking all of the locks that held the Bladebreakers quickly. When she was done and they were all free from their chains she returned the slim piece of metal to its place in her boot.

Tyson was so happy to be off the wall that he gave Marina a quick hug while saying, "Thanks a bunch! We're finally free to save Dragoon!" She stiffened and pushed him off of her quickly, not liking close contact. He didn't seem to notice her sudden discomfort but turned away to give Max a high-five excitedly.

She turned away to see Kai holding her gloves and wristguards in his hands. [Very un-Kai-like] she thought. Their captors had placed everything they had removed, except for their beyblades, in a pile in the corner of the room. (AN/ I just realized a slight flaw in the plot. Since they were taken early morning, the Bladebreakers would be in their pajamas (with the exception of Kai, who was up). So lets just say that they fell asleep in their clothes to save them some awkwardness.) Unthinking, Marina held out her right hand, palm up, for her belongings. Kai was about to give them to her when he saw what was on her palm. He immediately dropped what he was holding and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her face twitched as he unwittingly touched the burns from the metal on her wrists.

She was about to protest strongly when realized what he was so interested in. Marina quickly closed her hand in fist and glared at him savagely, but it was too late, and he had already seen the mark on her palm.

Kai looked into blue, emotionless eyes and tightened his grip around her wrist. Her eyes flashed once, dangerously, then she relented and looked to the floor as she relaxed her hand and her fingers fell away to reveal her open palm. His mouth fell open slightly in surprise as he studied her palm intensely. Reaching out with his other hand he lightly brushed his fingers across the center of her palm. He pulled his hand back immediately, as if he had done something wrong. Her eyes looked startled at his touch and she jerked her hand away.

Marina knelt to pick up her gloves and wristguards and quickly pulled them on. It was just something for her hands to do. If she didn't do something, then she might feel like punching Kai. She hadn't expected him to touch her. She could feel Kai's eyes on the back of bowed head and hated the pity she felt from him. She quickly stood as Max walked over to them.

"Hey, that was pretty cool, what you did," he said smiling. "But are you sure you're okay?" Max asked, concern showing plainly on his pale, friendly features.

Marina nodded absently and her eyes widened slightly as she saw Tyson walk over to the large metal door and put his hand on the handle. "No, Tyson! Don't!" she hissed urgently, the thing with Kai forgotten as he began to pull.

--Dum, dum, dum. This chapter is longer than I expected. Hmm… I think that it's pretty obvious Tyson's an idiot, but just making sure here. Somebody had to be the fool. Ooow, I bet u want to know what's on Marina's hand, eh? (If you're not Canadian, ignore the 'eh') Any guesses out there?

Please feel free… no… encouraged to click on the little purple button below to send a much appreciated review. Your reviews mean so much to me; they make the writing worthwhile. I will be responding to all reviews for this chapter in my next update, so be watching. (It might be a few days before I can update. So I hope this was a good chappie.) Oh, and does anyone have any suggestions to what I can use to separate the chapters from my blabbering. Its just that '--' is so boring.


	21. Hyperventilation

Okay, here's the next chappie for ya! (Ignore the title if u think its stupid, I couldn't think of anything better to name it.) I'm so happy I got some new reviewers! YAH! Hugs to all reviewers and readers! Oh, and here's my reviewer response:

Tai of the Nine-Tailed- I seem to have very bloodthirsty reviewers out there! U aren't the only one to want more torture, so I'll guess I'll add some more. There won't be any more torture until about chapter 30, but there is more fighting. And I'll up the torture in later chappies when Biovolt comes into the picture.

Zi- awww, thanks so much! Do you really think it keeps getting better?!

Shaedowe- thank you. Well, somebody has to be a baka and Tyson is the perfect candidate.

Crimson Shadows- Thanks for your review, don't worry about it. I like to read your story so it's no problem. You'll just have to read on to get your answers.

Phoenix Bandit- thanks for reviewing!

Sleepy-zzz- more thanks to you as well.

* * *

Ch. 20- Hyper-ventilation

(A/N- Sorry if this is confusing, but I am going back to Kai's perspective when he grabbed Marina's hand.)

Kai stared blankly at the back of Marina's head as she knelt to pick up her things. He couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for her and quickly covered it up as shock. He knew that she hated being pitied. He couldn't get her hand out of his head.

When he'd seen her palm he'd dropped her belongings in shock and surprise. In the center of her right palm was a large, bright blue 'tattoo' in the shape of the pendant on her necklace and on Saphira's armor. (A/N-I'm putting the word tattoo in 'these' because it's not really a tattoo.) The 'tattoo' hadn't really shocked Kai, it was the skin on her palm. The skin around the center of her palm was shiny and scarred, as if her hand had been burned badly. He realized that he had seen the 'tattoo' before on her palm, but her palm wasn't burnt in his memory. Kai knew that Biovolt had done that to her, but he still couldn't remember everything that had happened there. His memory was still foggy in areas. He couldn't help but touch the scarred skin, and it seemed to entrance him before he snapped back to reality. She had jerked her hand violently from his grasp as if the contact had hurt.

Kai turned around at the sound of Marina's warning to see Tyson at the metal door. He didn't see a problem until he realized that the idiot was going to try to open the door.

Marina thought furiously, [That idiot! There's no way I can stop him before he opens the door!]

Suddenly Tyson's body was thrown away from the door as Ray tackled him to the ground hard.

"Hey buddy!" Tyson protested, "What did you do that for?"

"You can't just open the door and walk away," replied Ray, slightly irritated by Tyson's lack of judgement. "Didn't you hear the noise the door made whenever it was opened or closed. A banshee was quieter."

"Oh, right," said Tyson sheepishly.

"Tyson, you should really think before you act," Kai remarked coldly.

"And tell us what's going on, we are a team. Remember?" Max remarked.

"Yah, yah, I got it. Sorry." To take the attention off of himself, he stared at Marina and asked, "What's with the skirt?"

Marina glared at him and stepped forward, crossing her arms. "Are you commenting on my style? Last time I checked, hats were only worn to keep the sun out of your eyes. I don't see any sun do you? And only athletes wear their hats backwards." (A/N- sorry, I had to make fun of him somehow)

Tyson didn't catch the hidden meaning in her phrase but objected all the same, "Hey!"

"Okay, guys, calm down," said Max, acting as peacemaker.

"There are better things to do than argue," Kai commented dryly.

"Alright, so we can't use the door," said Ray. "Then how are we supposed to escape?"

"Like this," Marina said quietly as she strode past Max, her eyes fixed on a large ventilation shaft that was near the ceiling.

There was no way she could get it open or even reach it from the ground, but her eyes lit up as spied the pipes and poles hanging down horizontally from the ceiling. She took a run at the far wall and leaped up. She did a wall kick to get more height and grabbed one of the hanging, horizontal poles that lined the ceiling. Using her arms she swung across the ceiling, clutching the poles. The Bladebreakers watched her in stunned disbelief, as she shouldn't have the energy to even walk unaided, let alone jump or swing. Marina stopped in front of the rusting grate that was blocking the ventilation shaft.

"Someone catch this," she ordered as she struck the gate with her boot. The made a dull, ringing noise that thankfully wasn't too loud as she kicked the side again. Soon the grate swung out on rusty hinges and dropped to the ground. Kai and Ray each caught a side and leaned the grate against the wall quietly.

Marina had swung into the horizontal ventilation shaft feet first, easily, and her added weight made the thin metal clang. She lay on her belly in the airshaft, and stretched her arms down to the Bladebreakers.

"The last person up will have to do what I did, but the rest of you can get a boost," she told them patiently. "So who's first?"

Ray and Tyson gave Max a boost up first and Marina grabbed his wrists in a strong grip and wriggled backwards, pulling him up.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"No problem. Can you get the others up?" she asked.

"Sure," Max said as he twisted around to face the opening and grab onto Tyson's hands.

Max almost fell face first out of the shaft, as he wasn't expecting Tyson's weight. "Whoa! Dude, you need to lose some weight."

"Hey! I'm at a perfectly healthy body weight, thank you," he replied indignantly. "Besides, you know I can't resist the smell of food."

Marina moved backwards in the airshaft, unnoticed, until she hit a wall. She turned her body and began crawling forward in the dark shaft, following Saphira's signals. She moved as quietly as she could and suppressed a sneeze. All the caked on dirt and dust was enough to kill everyone if the air-conditioning was turned on. She tried to ignore all the spiders she saw as well.

Meanwhile, Kai and Ray were facing each other uncertainly.

"Here Kai," began Ray. "I'll help you up. I can make it myself no problem," the agile neko-jin added.

Kai shook his head firmly. "No. I'll give you a boost and I'll go up after." There was no way in hell that Kai would undignify himself with needing a boost.

"Would you two decide already?" complained Tyson from above. "We don't have all day, you know." His arms dangled useless from the airshaft.

"Tyson, just back up okay," said Ray after glancing at his equally stubborn teammate, Kai.

Ray easily leaped off the wall and grabbed a pole, copying Marina, and swung into the air vent. He narrowly avoided hitting Tyson, as he was too slow to move and moved back, pushing Tyson and Max further in. Kai followed suit and swung into the air vent soon after. When they were all in the dark ventilation shaft Max asked, "Hey, where's Marina?"

"Marina?" called Tyson. "It's not funny to hide in the dark."

"Uh, I don't think she's here anymore Tyson," Max remarked.

"Oh, well then I guess it's a bad time to tell you I don't like small spaces, huh?" Tyson said quietly.

Kai managed to squeeze further in the air vent, past his protesting teammates, to be farther in than Max. He knew where she would go and hoped she wasn't going to do what he though she might do on her own. He searched blindly in the dark until he came to a fork in the airshaft. Kai felt along the bottom with his fingers until he felt less build-up of dust in one direction.

[Okay,] he thought. [Just follow the path she's made and hope to reach her before she does anything stupid.]

"Uh, do you know where you're going Kai?" Tyson asked, with a little panic in his voice.

Marina was quite a ways in front of them, following Saphira's signal. Her eyes were also better than theirs and could see quite well in the dark. (Maybe with the exception of Ray, who also has good night-vision, being a neko-jin and all.) She hoped the Bladebreakers would leave her be and just find the exit. She didn't want them to see the violence she would probably have to perform. She also didn't want to expose them to her dark side, which was one thing she couldn't protect them against.

She sighed quietly as she reached a gate with light steaming upwards. She looked down into the lab room and saw that it Saphira had led her correctly to her destination.

* * *

Another chappie finished! Please review. I know that I made a big deal with Marina's hand, but it actually does have some significance later on. And I have a new review goal that I think I will make easily. (I hope) It is to have 100 reviews by chapter 30. Please help with that, and if you have any questions, then ask away!


	22. Sacrifice

Wow! Thanks for all the positive reviews! You guys make the writing all worthwhile!

**CrimsonShadows**- you don't know how close to the truth your suggestions will be in later chapters. Thanx.

* * *

Ch. 21- Sacrifice

Marina looked down into the lab room below. She had to strain her neck a little to actually see what she needed to see. The Bladebreakers beyblades and hers were each in a small glass dome, being held up by electric forcefields. She guessed that a computer, which was probably directly connected to the forcefields that held each blade in the air, was analyzing each blade's stats.

Marina removed the grate that separated her from her destination as silently as she could and dropped down into the room below. Her sudden appearance startled the five scientists working there and they immediately froze. She guessed that they knew who she was. One of them made for the intercom beside the door, presumably trying to the sound the alarm. Marina made it there first as she vaulted over a long table and quickly switched the intercom off.

She turned just as the first scientist threw a punch at her head. She moved out of the way quickly and thought [Since when did scientists learn to fight?] His fist cracked against the wall painfully and the man recoiled, shaking his now broken hand. Marina followed him as he stumbled backwards and brought up her elbow to slam him into a wall.

One man came up behind her and grabbed at her but she heaved him over her back and sent him flying headfirst into a steel table leg. Marina leapt onto another table as the third scientist brandished a large knife at her. She kicked it out of his hand and then sent him flying with a powerful kick to the face. She jumped off the table and landed lightly on her feet. The remaining two men advanced on her together and she staggered slightly as she fought to hold off the black-red fog circling her vision. (It was blood lust, her dark side commanded that she use it to her advantage but she held it at bay.)

Marina leaped at the two men, and surprised, they fell back as she bodily kicked one of them right in the chest. It sent him soaring through the air and he landed on one of the tables. His momentum carried him along the length of the table, scattering test tubes, experimental equipment and metal pieces. A force slammed into the side of her head painfully and she fell into the wall. Stars swam before her vision as she saw the figure approaching hazily. In a surprise move she kicked herself off the wall and tackled him bodily to the ground. He used his knees to force her back into a table and staggered upright only to be hit in the back of the head by Kai's fist. He crumpled into an unconscious heap.

Marina looked up into Kai's gray eyes. She had been too involved in the fight to notice that he had 'dropped in'. Max jumped down from the airshaft and Tyson fell ungracefully to the floor after him. Ray using his cat-like abilities landed as easily as Marina did.

She ignored the pain in the side of her head as she went to the main computer and typed something into the mainframe.

"Hey, why did you leave?" Tyson asked, "We could've helped you know." He attempted one of the few defense moves that Marina had taught them and tripped, once again landing on the floor.

Marina ignored him as she downloaded something into the computer. Then she pressed another button on the control panel and the electric forces surrounding their five beyblades dissipated and the blades fell to their sides. Marina walked along the table that held them and used a metal wrench to smash the glass domes that contained each one. The Bladebreakers and Marina grabbed their beyblades and inspected them, to find nothing altered. Their bitbeasts were still safe in their bitchips.

"Sweet! Dragoon's alright," exclaimed Tyson happily.

Just then an alarm went off and a light in the corner of the lab began to flash red.

"Crap! We have to get out now!" commanded Marina. She opened one of the doors that let to an empty corridor and rushed them all through. She had looked at a map of the building on the computer and knew that if they followed this corridor they could all get out safely. Once Kai had gone through she followed them and shut the door closed behind them.

The corridor they were in was only lit dimly and the stone walls were covered in a moss in some spots. The corridor took a sharp right and the walls were improved a little. There were brighter lights and the red alarm still beeped out a warning. Marina saw what she was looking for slightly ahead of Tyson. She didn't know why she was going to do this; she just felt that she had too. Her sensitive ears could pick up advancing footsteps behind them.

As the Bladebreakers ran by it Marina stopped and pressed a red button on a small control panel on the wall. Ten feet in front of where she stood a metal bar security device slammed down from the ceiling, creating a barrier between her and the Bladebreakers.

Kai heard it slam down and glanced over his shoulder before stopping to watch as Marina destroyed a control panel on the wall. At first he thought that she was trying to get free, but then frowned as he realized that she was sealing herself in. 

The rest of the team also stopped when Ray realized that Kai was not behind him.

"Kai, what's the matter?" asked Ray as he jogged back to Kai. "We have to…go." He trailed off as he saw Marina behind metal bars. [That wasn't there before,] he thought. [I knew I heard something, but I just had to ignore it, didn't I?]

After Marina had totally destroyed the control panel and wires she leaned against the wall. She saw Kai slowly walk up to the bars and looked at him, startled. "What are you still doing here?" she asked with urgency. "Run!"

Ray and Kai looked at her in disbelief. "We can't just leave you behind," said Ray slowly.

"Yes you can, now leave!" she hissed. [Why are they being so stubborn about this?!]

/They want to help you/ Saphira commented from Marina's pouch.

[They can't. I'm the only one who can do this. It's my decision. And you can't help me either. I can't risk your capture,] she told her bitbeast. [I'm sorry Saphira.]

/What? NO! If I leave your strength will fail/ argued Saphira.

But Marina had already made up her mind and grabbed her blade from the pouch around her waist. She stuck her arm through the bars and held out her hand to Kai. He took her beyblade carefully as she said, "Hold on to this for me. Don't let them get her."

The footsteps got closer and Marina withdrew her hand and looked over her shoulder to see the first guy round the corner. She glanced back at the two bladers and Kai asked, "Why are you doing this? I'm team captain, it should be me, not you."

"I'm not on the team though, remember?" she replied quietly before yelling at them. "Go! Don't be stupid about it, just leave. This is my choice."

Ray seemed to understand that she had made her decision and reached out to Kai. "Come on. We have to leave."

Kai hesitated and took two steps back. How could he just leave her behind? She had just saved them and he felt the heavy burden of debt above his head. He hated that he felt like he owed her, and it was his fault that she had been caught in the first place. If she hadn't been with the Bladebreakers then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"If you don't move your asses now my sacrifice will be for nothing," Marina said urgently, her eyes unnaturally emotional. "Kai, if you ever valued our friendship you'll go. Leave now!"

She turned around to see many men now in the corridor. They had slowed down, knowing that she couldn't escape. But they weren't expecting a fight. Marina's eyes had changed slightly, so that her black pupil drowned out the blue color of her eyes. Her vision turned hazy as the black-red fog enveloped her senses and her dark side threatened to take over. It was the side of her that liked and wanted violence and grinned evilly. It was the side of her that Biovolt had inadvertently created.

Ray and Kai ran down the corridor and met up with Max and Tyson who were waiting anxiously up ahead.

"Finally! Why'd you guys stop? They'll be here any minute," said Tyson exasperatedly.

"Hey, where's Marina?" Max asked.

"She's not coming," said Ray slowly.

As the Bladebreakers looked at each other uncertainly they heard a feral cry and began running for the exit. Kai looked over his shoulder one last time, but all he could see was shadows in the dark corridor.

* * *

Dum, dum, dummm! How'd you like that cliffy? Don't worry the fic isn't over yet, it's barely beginning. There are too many unanswered questions to end it now. Please click on the little purple button to send a review, they mean so much to me!


	23. To the Limit

Wow, all you reviewers are great! I mean really awesome! Oh, and I apologize if you got more than one author alert, because fan fiction was really slow and had 'heavy traffic' for the previous chapter and I must've uploaded it like 5 times.

* * *

Zi- wow, that is like the hugest compliment ever! (I can't believe I just made up a word) Thank you so much.

Tai of the Nine-Tailed- hehe, I luv your reviews.

Sleepy-zzz- thanx so much, I do try to update a lot, when I can.

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- It's really not my fault that Tyson is an idiot, I just write him that way so that the story can have at least a bit of humor. And you know that chappies have to end somewhere. I try to pick the spot will keep you guessing till the next update!

CrimsonShadows- you'll get to see what you predicted later on in the fic, so just keep reading. Thanx.

EvilTortureGirls- you'll just have to read to find out. Sorry it took so long for the update. I can't kill off Marina when the fic is just beginning.

Phoenix Bandit- hehe, I love cliffy's! But don't worry, the update has finally arrived!

* * *

Ch. 22- To the Limit

Cool air greeted the Bladebreakers as they pushed open a small metal door and ran out into the night to see the sun slowly sinking below the treeline. They had exited the large, one-story complex from a reclusive side door that wasn't used much. They heard people shouting in the distance and ran down a small, steep hill to the edge of what appeared to be a very thick forest.

Kai hesitated, his mind racing, and said, "Ray."

Ray turned to look at his fellow teammate and said concerned, "What's up?"

Kai really dislike explaining his actions but he thought that they deserved to know, after all they'd been through together. Ray took one look into Kai's eyes and immediately knew what he was planing.

"Kai…it's not worth it," he replied dejectedly. "It was her choice."

His eyes flashed dangerously and he retorted coldly, "She just saved our buts and you don't think it's worth it? Never mind. Just make sure that you stick together and get somewhere safe. I'll catch up with you."

"We can help you," Ray began. "What if-"

"Just do it! And don't lose this," Kai said as he handed Ray Marina's blue beyblade. If anything happened at least he would be keeping Marina's trust that her blade would be safe. "It won't help if we all get caught again so go!"

Kai turned to run up the hill to the side door that they had just exited swiftly. Ray took a deep breath and pushed Tyson and Max into unknown territory, before following. He wished for his friend's safety and realized that Kai would've gone back no matter what he said. He was stubborn that way and always got what he wanted. They plunged through the undergrowth, aimlessly trying to get as far away from the complex as possible. About 15 minutes later Ray's sensitive ears picked up the sound of running water, and he changed their course to head towards it.

(IN THE CORRIDOR)

Marina faced the oncoming men as they slowly advanced towards her. There were about ten of them, but she figured she had the advantage during unarmed combat, as the corridor would only allow them to come at her two at a time. She only hoped they didn't have guns and she didn't want to think about what would happen when the temporary healing wore off and she lost her strength.

Her eyes changed fearfully and were almost entirely black, but she managed to stop her dark side from taking her over completely. She wanted a level head when she fought but knew that when it began she would probably slip into shadow, the side of her the Biovolt had made her to become.

Marina hissed uncharacteristically and grinned evilly as she stood before them. Her vision clouded with dark, reddish-black for and she gave a feral war cry before leaping at the first two men quickly. These men were more experienced fighters than the scientists and didn't fall back, even though her move surprised them. She took out one man with a high kick to the head, then ducked instinctively and punched the next man square in the jaw. [Two down, eight to go,] she thought gamely as she maneuvered herself into a better position.

The other men passed by in a blur as her body automatically moved from one deadly move to another. It was hard work. Marina was fighting two battles, not one. She had to keep her dark half in check so she didn't accidentally kill anyone; something she knew from experience was probable to happen. Since her attention was divided she was often forced to bear many hard hits from her opponents and it was difficult to maneuver within the small corridor with bodies lying in the pathway.

She felt the temporary healing placed upon her by Saphira begin to weaken after what felt like eternity. Soon there was only one man left. He had kept to the back of the column and Marina sneered as she thought [Typical coward.]

She lost control over her dark side and lunged for him quickly, stepping over a body, meaning to punch him in the face. She underestimated him as he moved swiftly out of the way, her arm swooshing past his head as she felt his elbow slam into the right side of her face, dangerously close to her eye. The force of the blow sent her careening into the closest wall, her head cracking painfully as she hit cold stone. She knew that she must have a slight concussion, it was her second time to be hit in the head in under an hour. Her vision swam but snapped back into focus quickly as she moved back to avoid another blow to the head.

His hand hit the stone painfully and he shook his fist out, while advancing towards her. She stumbled back blindly, almost tripping over a man's body as she made her way back to the metal bars. It was then that she realized that the black-red fog was gone from her vision and that her dark side had receded.

But also gone was her strength from her dark side, and since Saphira's healing was wearing thin, she felt every bruise, cut, burn, and muscle cramp in her body. With her advantage gone, it would be difficult to defeat her last standing opponent. She stepped on one man's hand and the body groaned faintly. She hoped that he wouldn't recover until it was too late. Her opponent lunged suddenly and feinted a kick to her left side. In her weakened state Marina fell for it, and moved her arm to block the blow. Instead, his left arm shot out, holding a metal cylinder and she saw a flash of blue-white light as she felt a burning sting in on her right side, which sent a shock flowing through her body. She fell to her knees with a small cry, hands bracing herself on the floor. The man smiled insanely in the dim light and raised the taser menacingly. She looked up at him through her long hair and glared as best she could. He pushed the switch and it crackled and snapped with white-light electricity dangerously.

(KAI'S POV)

It didn't take Kai long to readjust his eyes to the dim light in the stone corridor. He immediately began running down it, following around the corner. Up ahead, he could make out the shape of the metal bars. He saw a flash of white-hot light and heard Marina utter a small cry as she fell to her knees in pain. He fixed his blue and red beyblade to his launcher and let it rip as soon as he saw the man raise the weapon again.

His blade cut through the metal bars quickly and provided a distraction to the man. Marina quickly took advantage of his divided attention and lifted her arm up to slam it into the man's kneecaps hard. He fell to the floor with a loud groan of pain and his head cracked against the stone floor, as he was knocked unconscious, the taser rolling from his limp hand.

Marina was breathing heavily and leaning against the stone wall for support. She stood shakily and as Kai stepped through the hole made by his beyblade she muttered, "You shouldn't have come back. I was doing fine."

"You helped us, now we're even," he replied as he reached out to help her.

Marina moved away from his hand and ducked through the broken metal bars on her own. She wanted desperately to prove that she was fine, but she was failing miserably. Her ankle gave out when they were halfway down the corridor and she stumbled into Kai. He caught her and looked at her, concern showing faintly in his gray eyes.

"I'm fine," she lied as coldly as she could, pushing herself away and reaching out to the wall for support.

Kai watched her as she limped as fast as she could down the corridor, using the wall for continued support. He almost sighed in frustration. [Why won't she accept help when she needs it? She's almost as stubborn as Tyson.]

Kai opened the metal door at the end of the passageway cautiously, hoping that there were no surprises on the other side. To his astonishment he saw no one, but could hear people yelling faintly. He wondered why none of the guards or scientists were outside. [They should be looking for us. Something's wrong.]

As if she knew what he was thinking Marina spoke up quietly, "I put a virus on their main computer. It will keep them busy for a while." She struggled to keep her voice from shaking or sounding weak, and she succeeded. But Kai still looked at her curiously.

Marina took a step away from the support of the building and her ankle wobbled, but held. She took a few more steps onto the grass, with little confidence, as she knew that her energy was almost completely spent. When she hit the slope her ankle gave way again and she lurched forward violently. Kai tried to catch her as she fell, but was too slow. Marina curled into a ball and rolled down the hill painfully. Everytime she hit a rock or hole in the hillside her body was racked with pain. She finally stopped her descent at the edge of the forest, where the slope gave way to flat ground. Marina lay sprawled on the cool grass, face down. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she fought for air.

Her arm muscles almost refused to work as she managed to pull herself upright with the help of a nearby tree. She knew that she had pushed herself too hard. She was exhausted and dehydrated and could feel what remained of Saphira's healing slowly trickle away. She leaned on the tree for support as Kai rushed up. He had almost tripped down the hill himself in his haste to get down.

Kai looked at her with concern and tentatively touched her arm lightly, "Are you alright?" He felt the muscles in her arm twitch and added, "You need to rest."

She walked into the forest, stubbornly trying to hide all the pain she felt. "I'll be fine. We can't stop moving. They'll look for us eventually."

He walked behind her as she led the way. Marina was following the path the Max, Tyson and Ray had made in their rush to escape and was as clear as day to her.

"Why are you so unwilling to accept help when it is offered to you freely?" Kai asked suddenly.

Marina stopped and turned her head to look at him. He noticed that she was a lot paler than usual as she answered coldly, "Nothing is free, and you'll pay the price sooner or later. You can't trust anyone to help you when you need it most or you'll become dependant on them and then they won't be there when you need it most." She sighed then added quietly, "Human nature is to betray."

"I'm not asking you to rely on others help," he said rationally as he wondered what had happened to her to make her so untrusting. "Just let me help you before you hurt yourself."

Marina looked away and continued walking. "I don't need your help," she replied stubbornly.

"Fine," Kai rolled his eyes as he saw right through her lies. He hoped that her stubbornness would wear down enough to accept help soon, before she did hurt herself even more.

She knew that she needed help, but wouldn't admit it. [I can't need help. I am strong.] She thought as another part of her countered. [You're not invincible. Just accept his help, it will make it easier for you.] [No. What could he possible do to help me? I am broken and only time can heal this.] She argued to herself.

They had been walking steadily for about five minutes into the ever-darkening forest when Marina suddenly felt the last of Saphira's power disappear. All at once she began trembling slightly and hazily felt Kai's eyes on her back. With every weakened step she took, white-hot fire raced through her body. She felt every bruise forming, every pulled muscle and her head felt as though it was splitting open. She began gasping for air using lungs that didn't seem to want to cooperate. Her knuckles ached as she began to break out into a sweat. The fresh wound on her side from the taser stung violently and her eyes began to unfocus. She didn't hear as Kai called out her name. Her mouth was too dry, her temperature too hot and body too exhausted to continue any further.

She stubbornly tried to keep moving, but her body failed and she collapsed where she stood, her body finally crumpling under all the stress.

* * *

Well, that chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I guess all the describing really adds up. Well I hope this makes it up to you guys for not updating as soon as I would have liked. I just didn't have any computer time. Well, please send me a review by clicking on the little purple button. Your suggestions to make the fic better are always appreciated; just because I have the story already laid out, doesn't mean that it's written in stone yet.


	24. Fever

Oh my god! I totally love all you reviewers! Your reviews just make my day every time! YAH! I beat my goal of 100 reviews and it is only chapter 23! I'm so sorry that this will be my last update for like a week, cause I am going camping and of course, there is no computer. So please bear with me, I do need a break!

**Zi**- Omg! Thank you so much! I mean so, so much! Crossing the Bridge is like my favorite fic and being compared to her writing is an awesome comliment! (wipes away a tear)

**CrimsonShadows**- o thanks! a story together wouldn't be such a bad idea, even though you were sugar high when you suggested it! um...i'm not sure about a tournament yet, though i actually have been thinking about it.

And to all the countless others (Well, more like three or five) people who reviewed, i also give thanks and hope that you continue to read and review my fic. If you want me to respond, then just ask a question in your review.

* * *

Ch. 23- Fever 

Kai watched Marina with concern as she pressed forward, following his teammate's clear tracks. He wished that they hadn't made so clear a trail. He noticed that someone, Ray most likely, had tried to cover the most obvious signs, but had been too rushed to do a thorough job. Suddenly he noticed her start trembling and she seemed shaky on her feet.

"Marina?" he asked suspiciously.

She acted as though she didn't hear him and he rushed to her side when she collapsed in front of him. He cursed vividly then rolled her onto her back. He knew that she had pushed herself too hard. She had keep going to the brink of collapse, and he hadn't seen anyone push themselves this far before.

[Why didn't you just let me help you?] He wondered as he lightly pressed his fingers under her jaw to search for a pulse.

As soon as his fingers contacted her skin he pulled them away. He looked at her still body in shock and surprise. Her skin was so hot that it felt as though she was literally on fire.

[Crap! This isn't good. If her temperature doesn't go down…] He gently picked her up, bridal style and sent out a message to his bit beast. [Dranzer! Where are they?] (A/N he is referring to his teammates.)

/They are northeast of your position, by a river/ the red phoenix replied swiftly. /You must hurry if you want to save her./

Kai immediately began heading northeast. He knew instinctively where to go, as if Dranzer was guiding him. He followed his teammates hurried tracks as they cut through the thick undergrowth of the forest. He noticed that it was getting darker and hoped that he would find the Bladebreakers soon, before it got too dark. Even with a full moon and a clear sky it would be difficult for the natural light to penetrate the thick foliage above.

Kai had been carrying Marina for almost ten minutes when he heard a noise in the direction he was headed. He was about to go off into a thick patch of trees, thinking that it was a wild animal, when Ray came around a tree.

Ray looked relieved to see that Kai was okay, but quickly frowned and rushed over when he saw Marina's still form. He had gone out to search for Kai, to see if he was returning, as it had been over half an hour when they separated.

"Kai! I'm glad you're okay, buddy. What's wrong with Marina?" he asked concerned as he tilted his head to look at her.

"She's burning up," he replied while shifting her in his arms. "We have to bring her fever down."

Ray reached out to put a hand over her eyes and he recoiled, surprise showing clearly in his golden, cat-like eyes. "We're camped out by a river. It was a far as we got before Tyson started complaining. C'mon, it's not too far away."

Ray led Kai through the trees and soon he heard the sound of running water. The trees ended abruptly into a green glade. There was a wide, deep, clean river on the far side of the glade, near the opposite treeline. There was an outcropping of large rocks a little further upstream. Even further upstream, but still within sight and sound was a large waterfall, that cascaded down from a sheer cliff face that faded to a gentle, but steep slope off to the sides. It was as if the natural rock and water formation was watching over them, protectively. Soft green grass and thick moss carpeted the floor of this miniscule paradise.

Kai had to grudgingly admit that they had chosen a good spot to stop. Hopefully, though, the people who had held them prisoner wouldn't start looking for them until morning. The virus that Marina had downloaded into their computer would hopefully keep them busy until it was too late, and they had escaped.

Through the open space above, Kai could see that the sun was down, and a full moon was slowly rising to greet a crystal clear sky, stars already twinkling to life.

Kai gently set Marina down on a soft patch of moss, close to the river and near a lone, short tree. Ray went upriver to find Tyson and Max, who had gone foraging for food. Kai removed Marina's headband and dipped it into the ice-cold river. His hand was chilled to the bone as he soaked the material thoroughly. Then he folded it into a rectangle and placed it on her hot forehead.

Then he sighed and untied the white scarf from around his neck, thinking half-heartedly that when she recovered she owed him. Nobody touched his scarf. Then he soaked it in the water as well then folded it a few times and gently lifted her head to slide it underneath. He made sure that it was touching her neck, so that the cold would transfer to the blood vessels there, and help to cool her whole body. He had picked up a few useful healing tips at Balkov Abbey, where they had been forced to mend their own wounds.

Ray returned quickly, with Max and Tyson following. They had gone searching for food, unsuccessfully, after Tyson complained nonstop of his growing hunger. Kai saw that Tyson had an armful of firewood and was arguing quietly with Max. (A/N no that's a surprise, eh? Tyson arguing _quietly_.)

"Hey Kai! You're alright!" Tyson exclaimed, looking up from his argument.

"What is the wood for, Tyson?" demanded Kai coldly.

"It's for a fire. If we-" he replied excitedly while Max shook his head.

"Tyson," Kai interrupted. "No fire. It could alert them to our position." Kai shook his head inwardly at Tyson's common sense. Or lack of. He had obviously given Tyson too much credit when he thought that he would at least be able to set up a suitable camp. [Oh well, the last time we escaped from deranged scientists Tyson managed to twist his ankle, so this should be expected.]

"I told ya so," Max whispered to Tyson.

"But what if I get cold?" he whined pointedly.

"That's not my problem," Kai replied passively, leaning into regular 'Kai' position. (Arms and legs crossed, eyes close, leaning against, in this case, a tree.)

"Well, Kai's feeling back to normal," whispered Tyson who glanced up at his captain. "It will be your problem if I freeze to death."

"With all that hot air," Ray began, "I don't think you'll have a problem."

"Hey!" Tyson stuttered indignantly. "You're supposed to be on my side, not Mr. Sourpuss's."

"I heard that Tyson," Kai remarked icily, remaining as calm as ever.

"Sheesh, even when we're running for our lives he acts like a jerk," Tyson said, once he and Max were out of earshot. (Or so he thought)

"Hey," said Max. "Give him a break Tyson. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I guess," the cap-clad teen replied, looking at Marina's still form. "Especially for her."

"I wonder why she did that for us," mused Max. "I hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she will," Tyson said confidently. "Marina's a tough cookie, you saw what she did back there."

"Yeah, but I don't understand how she was able to do that, I mean where did she learn all that?" Max said in awe as he and Tyson sat far away from Kai.

Kai watched with half-closed eyes as Max and Tyson moved to sit near the forest edge, wondering the same things and ignoring Tyson's previous comment. [I'll deal with him later,] he thought, before looking back at Marina, who was lying only a few feet away.

"Hey," Ray said quietly. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "It's up to her right now. I've done all I can to bring her fever down, now she had to fight it."

"If we were back home, in China, then I could get a plant that would help," admitted Ray. "But I don't know the local vegetation. It probably doesn't grow here anyway." He stared at Marina's face and added, "I'm sure that she'll pull through. We have to thank her. That was a very selfless thing to do for us, and I think that we owe her."

Kai stayed silent and Ray went to join Max and Tyson. Soon they were all sound asleep. Or as sound asleep as you can be with Tyson snoring right next to you. Kai sat down at the bast of the tree, his back leaning against it.

His previous training kicked in and Kai found himself thinking about the principles they were taught at the abbey. He could understand how Marina couldn't trust anyone; Balkov Abbey had made sure that all the 'students' rely only on themselves. But it had been many years. He had abandoned that practice, so why hadn't she? And if she was sticking with what she had learned in the abbey, then why had she just sacrificed her own safety, for theirs? They were taught to look out for number one- themselves. Anyone who fell behind, got left behind. Sure, they had looked out for each in the abbey, but nothing to this extreme. And he barely even knew her anymore, his past memories weren't the greatest.

He sighed, Marina was so confusing. All her actions contradicted another, and her attitude was always changing, even though she hid her true emotions. He only recognized it because he had done the same, and continued to do so to some extent. But he had come to trust his teammates more, after the Russian tournament, when they had stood by him, even after all his questionable actions. He doubted that Marina knew what had happened, if she had been on the street, it would be hard to get the news of his conversion.

Her life had been so similar to his, but them, so different. She had lived a difficult life that Kai didn't know the whole truth about. His life hadn't been so hard. He still had to contend with having an evil genius that wanted to take over the world as his grandfather, but compared to her, that would've been simple. He wondered how she had managed to survive on the streets and always on the run. He shook his head. It did no good to muse about a past that he didn't know about.

He decided that it might be a good idea to keep watch. For two reasons: One- just in case someone found them (and it was his instinct to do so just in case) and two- in case Marina woke up, or her condition changed. He would have to keep replacing the wet material anyway. For some reason he felt strangely protective of her right now.

* * *

Well, I hope that everyone liked that chapter. Again, i apoligize in advance because i won't be able to update for a week. If you're looking for something to read i suggest that you try out these fics: 

Crossing the Bridge- starbugkenny

Love and Jealousy- sleepy-zzz

A Promise for a Promise- CrimsonShadows(Pyro Inu)

All Will Be Revealed- YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai (zi)

Morphite- racx

Amusement Park Doom- Mei Li Mao (a really hilarious fic but you'll have to search for it though, because she has completed this one)

(And i'm sorry if i spelt anyones name wrong)


	25. Nightmare Memories

Hey! I'm finally back! Camping was pretty fun, although it rained all freakin week! Sheesh! Oh, and I can't believe that I have reviews in the triple digits! Thanks to all new reviewers and those who added me, but haven't reviewed. (What's up with that?) Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you mean so much to me! Now, on to the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll reply next chapter.

* * *

Ch. 24- Nightmare Memories 

Marina passed unknowingly from unconsciousness to sleep, if there is a difference. Her tired muscles twitched of their own accord and beads of sweat began to form on her face. Kai watched her carefully and noticed an ugly, red burn mark of her side (from the taser) that was glistening as her tired body tried to heal all of her injuries.

Suddenly her hands curled into fists and Kai sat up straighter and leaned closer as she began to mumble incoherently in Russian.

(MARINA'S POV)

Marina slept fitfully. In her feverish dream she was reliving various memories from her past at Balkov Abbey.

"Now, you know what we do to traitors and betrayers now don't you?" taunted the purple-haired man known as Boris. It was his abbey that children were forced to blade in.

Marina kept her mouth shut. She was hanging by the ceiling, her feet barely touching the ground as she was strung up by her arms. Her feet were also manacled to the ground.

Boris prodded her in the back with the base of a whip and said angrily, "Answer me! I know that you aren't mute."

"Go to hell," retorted the younger Marina angrily.

"Now, now, now," Boris teased, "that is not language for a young lady." He leaned closer until his face as just inches from the back of her neck. She could feel his hot breath as he added quietly, "You should know, this is hell."

"If it is, then you made it this way," she hissed and tried to hide her discomfort.

He stood straighter than smiled. "So true. But it wouldn't be if you would only cooperate. This could be your home again. It was once, what is so different now."

"The difference is that I don't belong here. You have no right to do what you and Voltaire are planning," Marina retorted coldly.

"We have every right," Boris said harshly and kneed her in the back. "And do not refer to the great one such. It is not your place."

"I'll do and say whatever the hell I want," she retorted defiantly. "You don't own me."

He laughed shortly. "Ah, but I do." Boris stuck his hand over her shoulder so she could see the blue beyblade in his grasp. "You will never see your blade again unless I choose." He withdrew his hand and put her beyblade away. "The only way you will ever see the light of day is to join us again."

Marina remained silent and he took that as a sign of weakness.

"Well, lets begin shall we?" he asked rhetorically.

Boris took out a long, many stripped, leather whip from his belt and stroked it lovingly. Then he raised it above his head and brought it down hard on her unprotected back. Marina let out a strangled choke as she tried to remain silent. Each time she was hit it felt like fire running across her back. Soon her shirt was in tatters and dripping with blood. It was the first time that the torture had been meant to scar her. Her body ached with exhaustion as she refused to give him the satisfaction that he was causing her harm. She tried to remain silent, but couldn't and screamed in pain until she was unconscious from all the beatings her body was withstanding. Even though she was no longer feeling his beatings he continued to whip her bleeding back until no skin was left visible.

He looked at the stained leather in his hand and threw it against the cold stone wall. Then he stroked her cheek gently and whispered, "Don't worry. It will all be over soon. Everyone breaks down eventually, you will be no different."

Then he turned on his heel and left her slumped form in the freezing cell.

From that day on, Marina thought that she would never see the end to her torture. Her back felt as though it was always on fire even weeks after and she thought that she would never live to see the day when her back didn't hurt. The pain had subsided eventually, and in reality her back only twinged occasionally when she pulled the scars when stretching. When she regained consciousness she cried out in pain, then darkness overtook her.

Suddenly she found herself walking down another corridor. It was another memory, another day. Many years prior to Boris's beatings. Before she wore gloves, she had met Voltaire in a dark room of the abbey. He had said that he wanted to speak with her, so she had come. A much younger Marina entered the room cautiously after seeing Voltaire's face masked in shadow.

"Now, my dear," he said, almost friendly," do you know why I've called you here?"

Voltaire's voice made her want to shudder, but she repressed the urge and shook her head in reply.

He grinned evilly and held out a hand, "Now, dear. Let's see your hand."

She offered him her left hand but he shook his head. "No, not that one. Your right hand."

She gulped and tentatively reached out her right hand. He grabbed it roughly and turned it over, the palm exposed. She bit her lip to stop the tears, for fear of what might happen. Everyone in the abbey had leaned early on the Voltaire was a volatile man.

"Do you know where you got this?" he asked her, gesturing towards the blue design on her palm.

"No. I've always had it," she answered bravely.

"Well. You know I don't allow tattoos not authorized by Biovolt Corporation." He made a movement directed to the deep shadows in the room and Marina's eyes widened as two men came out. She saw that one of them held a blowtorch.

Marina jerked her hand from his grasp and balled both hands into fists. Even though she was young, she knew that he was just using his company as an excuse to cause her pain. For some reason he was always afraid of her potential, and she had a feeling that it had something to do with her unknown parents.

One of them held her down and held her palm exposed. She began crying hysterically, screaming, "No! Don't do it! Please! It's not my fault! No! No! Don't…"

They had burned her palm badly and she had had to wrap a bandage with healing ointment on it for many weeks after. But for some reason, the mark hadn't come off and still showed through her shiny, now-scarred skin. Marina had taken to wearing gloves after that experience, and Voltaire didn't even bother to check if the 'tattoo' was gone, he just assumed it was. She had even made Kai swear not to tell a soul about the other blue 'tattoo' on her ankle, after she showed him, and she never answered his questions about why she suddenly took to wearing gloves.

Marina jerked in her sleep and was jolted from that memory to another of being injected with strange drugs. Then her world was spinning as she relived various memories of her street life, and training at Biovolt. Even though she didn't look back kindly on any of those memories, Marina had to admit that her experiences had made her stronger. Another weapon to use against Biovolt, she thought in her dream state.

She wondered why she was suddenly dreaming of her past, because she rarely did. Her memories were also out of order, she thought as she struggled through the thick fog of sleep to regain consciousness.

(NO LONGER DREAMING)

She succeeded quickly and immediately wished she hadn't. She groaned softly and kept her eyes shut. She couldn't believe how much she hurt right now, and she didn't know where she was. She felt hot, and her whole body was on fire. All her muscles ached and her head throbbed fiercely. The burn on her side wasn't so bad and her ankle only ached dully compared to the rest of her body. Her face felt smashed in and she twitched a cheek muscle and winced as she felt a bruise. She opened her dry lips and licked them lightly, tasting blood. She moved her head to the side, to stop a cramp from forming in her neck, when something slid off her forehead and she froze.

Her body stiffened reflexively as she felt someone's hands pick up the object and move. It was then that she was open to her surroundings and heard the flow of water nearby. A crashing noise indicated a waterfall was close, but not too close, and someone's snoring indicated that she wasn't alone.

Marina listened as the person returned and something soothing and cool was held to her forehead. She forced her eyes to open and they were slow to focus in on a hazy outline above her. She suddenly remembered what had happened as she gazed up into Kai's concerned gray eyes.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter finished. That break was just what I needed to start afresh. So far I've written up to chapter 32. Yah! I had to change the format of this one a little, because originally it wasn't as descriptive. So I hope you appreciate the extra effort into Marina's past in this one. Please click on the purple button and review, as I'm hungry for your input and support. 


	26. Moonlight

Greetings! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like, but it is impossible for me to that when I'm busy. I now know what it's like to feel numb, as I had to go to the dentist a few days ago. It feels pretty freakin weird, let me tell you. Many thanks to all who review and have added me to their favorites or author alert. YAH! (But why have you added me but not reviewed? C'mon, i dont bite...much)

**Midnightmare-** I'm sorry that i always leave you hanging, but the chapters have to end somewhere. Plus, i write out all the chapters beforehand, and i have to type them out before i can upload them to fanfiction.

**Phoenix Bandit-** thank you so much for your review

**Zi-** thanks for all your support!

**EvilTortureGirls-** aww, thanks. Marina's past will come up frequently in the fic so you'll always get some new info in later chapters.

**Sleepy-zzz-** thanx so much! Here is your update!

**Tai of the Nine-Tailed- **hehe i luv your reviews. They are funny and complimenting! Thanks for all your support, it means a lot.

**Crimson Shadows- **well, having a soft spot for the bad guys isn't really that bad, but i have kinda the opposite view on Biovolt. And of course i'd love to do a fic with you! that would be so cool! well thanks for your review, now on with the fic!

* * *

Ch. 25- Moonlight 

Kai was surprised when Marina suddenly opened her eyes. He thought that she was still asleep and moving according to a dream. He looked at her, then slowly sat back. The moon appeared from behind a lone cloud and he could see that she had a black bruise forming around her right eye.

He watched as she put a hand to her hot forehead, holding down the cooling material and struggling to sit up. Against his better judgement he put his hands on her shoulders and helped her to sit. Her muscles tensed but she didn't refuse his help this time. She looked at him in resigned thanks, then put her arms to the ground and crawled towards the river slowly, her aching muscles protesting.

"You shouldn't move around too much," said Kai quietly as he moved in front of her. "You need to rest. You have a very high fever."

"What I need," she rasped coldly. "Is a drink."

Kai moved out of her way, resigned to her stubbornness. She resumed her slow crawl to the river, forcing her stiff and sore muscles to move. Her movement increased her temperature and her back protested strongly as she reached the cool water's edge. She put her hands into the river and moved them down to the bottom of the gently slope until the water was up to her elbows. She lowered her head to the surface, uncaring as she realized how stupid she probably looked. She opened her mouth and took large gulps of the life-giving water. She would have drank more, but knew that she couldn't just fill her stomach, even though she was still thirsty. Since her body was dehydrated, it could only handle so much.

The water seemed to give Marina strength and she stumbled to her feet. She saw stars in her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. She looked upriver and saw what she was searching for. She limped further upriver, away from where Tyson, Ray and Max slept on, oblivious.

"If you push yourself too far, you'll collapse again," warned Kai from behind her.

[Damn it] Marina thought. [Why is he so concerned? I'll be fine.] Yet she knew the truth to his words and tried to contain her rising temper.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously as she limped into the rocky outcrop.

"Look," she began angrily, "I don't need you to baby-sit me. I can take care of myself and I know what I'm doing." She took a deep breath then added with finality, "And even though it's none of your business, I'm going swimming." She'd already made up her mind and there was no way she would back down on something she wanted. The water had felt good against her hot skin and when she'd seen the large pool of water upriver with the full moon's reflection on it, she'd been hooked.

"The water's freezing," he said with disbelief. Holding his own hand under for a few minutes had chilled him to the bone. "You'll get hypothermia."

"Not if I don't stay in too long," she retorted coldly and regretted it. As much as she hated to admit it, she owed him for saving her and bringing her here. [Plus] she told herself, [I can't go back to my old ways. If I did, I'd already be gone.]

Marina sighed. "Look," she said, stopping abruptly and turning to face him as he leaned casually against a large rock. Impulsively, she reached out and touched her fingers to his cheek. He jerked his head back and she stared at her own hand. "I'm burning up. You know it too. I've never been sick in my life. The electricity must've shocked my immune system and body couldn't handle it all at once. I'm a quick healer," she admitted, looking down. "But unless I get my temperature down, I'll probably die."

She turned around and left Kai leaning against the rock. He touched his cheek where her fingers had rested briefly. He could still feel dots of heat and rubbed the spot slowly. The way that she had said she would probably die shocked him. She had said it like it was no big deal, and nothing to be worried about. He had once felt that way, but it was a long time ago, and things had changed. He wondered what else she could have experienced that made death seem so simple. He sat on a rock and watched the river flow by slowly as he contemplated his own demise.

Marina went behind a large circle of tall rocks. She quickly stripped down to her undergarments. She was confident in herself and had skinny dipped many times to keep clean, but she still had a code of decency and she didn't feel comfortable skinny-dipping with four guys so close by. She almost hesitated in removing her gloves, but decided to because Kai had already seen her palm anyway, and her wrists burned from the manacles around them. She glanced at her bruised knuckles and the red marks overtop of existing scars on her wrists before gingerly stepping into the river.

Her right ankle was swollen from awkwardly kicking an enemy in the corridor, and she almost toppled into the river as it buckled. She quickly sank into the water's embrace and sighed with relief. The water felt awesome against her hot skin and immediately her muscles began to relax. The water may have frozen almost everyone else, but to her the temperature was just right.

She swam to the center of the pool quickly, her muscles refreshed and in working order. As she looked up to the moon and felt it's healing beam upon her face she almost smiled. She loved the moon like she loved the ocean. Once in the center of the moonbeam, she dove under. She loved the sensation of weightlessness under the water and wished that the feeling would last. She surfaced slowly, her wet hair covering part of her face. She lay on her back and let her hair cover her wet torso as she floated on the surface in the moonlight, and allowed her mind to wander.

"Why did you do that back there?" Kai asked, his voice cutting into her solitude.

Marina let her feet sink and turned toward his voice, treading water. She noticed that he had his face turned away from her and his eyes averted. She had forgotten that he was so close. [Well, he is honorable enough not to peek,] she thought lamely. [Not that I really give a crap right now.]

"I don't really know," she answered, though her conscience told her it was to make up for her past actions and wrongdoings, even though they had nothing to do with the Bladebreakers. "It gave you a better chance to escape," she added, sinking lower into the water so only her eyes could be seen.

"But you would've been captured again," he pressed. "And we could've all escaped at the same time."

"_Could have. _I increased your chances of success," Marina replied, raising her head from the water. "If I was recaptured, I could have easily escaped again. That place was full of holes in security. I doubt that you four could've escaped on your own."

She fell silent and left Kai to admit to himself that she was right, and they wouldn't have escaped without her skills. "Why did you come back for me?" she asked finally.

Kai moved his head slightly, but didn't look at her. "A life for a life," he answered stonily. "We owed you."

Marina didn't question his answer but rethought about his first question. Why did she sacrifice herself? Normally she would have never and just saved her own ass. Unless maybe they were just after her. [Maybe that's why] she though as she swam to shore. [Because it's the first time that I've been captured, and they weren't actually after me or Saphira.]

She climbed out of the river and shivered, the cold having succeeded in bringing down her temperature. She used the moss on the rocks to dry herself off roughly before getting dressed. She walked silently past Kai to where she'd woken up and picked up her damp headband, before putting it back on.

As she lay on the soft moss, she had to admit that Kai had picked a good spot to sleep. Still, she would've preferred to sleep in a tree, where she felt safest, but couldn't muster the energy to climb. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately. The swim had been refreshing and healing for her sore, bruised body, but she hadn't realized how exhausted she really was.

* * *

I think that this chapter wasn't exactly the best one I've written, and I'm sorry that it is so short, but I just had to add that part in. I'll try to upload another chapter later today, but you should know that since school is starting soon, then it means that I will not have time to update as frequently as I would like. Well, please send a review. 

PS- does anyone know how a story can just disappear off the face of fanfiction?


	27. Wake up Call

Okay, here is another chappie update! WOW! Two in one day. I haven't done that in a long while. Thanks to Zi and Sleepy-zzz for explaining to me why a story disappears. (Damn, you review pretty quickly!) You know it really sucks that that happens, cause there was this really freakin hilarious fic that I loved that got deleted. My reviews to that fic were deleted as well. Well, on to this chapter that contains my lame attempt at some humor.

* * *

Ch. 26- Wake up Call

Marina woke up just after dawn, thirsty for a drink and with a cramp in her back. She stretched slowly, only a little tired from the previous day. Bruises now covered most of her body and she was still sore, but her headache was gone and she had almost completely recovered. She noticed that her right eye wouldn't open all the way and reached up to touch puffy, bruised skin.

She got up and crouched by the river. In the dim light she stared at her reflection to see that she had a black eye from the taser guy's elbow. She drank some of the clear water to quench her thirst and realized how cold the water actually was. With her temperature back to normal her hands were quickly numb.

[No wonder Kai thought I'd get hypothermia] she thought, surprised.

Marina looked upriver and eyed the waterfall mischievously, feeling up for a challenge. She walked silently past Kai, who had fallen asleep sitting against a tree. She smiled to herself as her ankle held stable, and didn't wobble. She was glad for her skill in silence, for it often came in handy when she was forced to sneak around.

She walked quickly upriver, towards the massive waterfall. The roaring sound of crashing water filled her ears as she stood beside the cascading water. Spray made her face glisten as she stared up the sheer cliff face, noting handholds and path up for a skilled person. She smiled to herself, ready for a challenge. She knew that it would be a difficult climb, with a swollen ankle, and a treacherous environment. Her close call had made her feel reckless and she was bursting with unused energy now that she had her strength back. She had forgotten how exciting capture and escape was, how it made your heart beat with adrenaline.

Her mind made up, Marina began her dangerous climb. She used handholds that were almost nonexistent, and at one point she was clinging with only one hand as her other arm stretched above her head to find a handhold. She made it to the top after several strenuous minutes, her ankle hurting and her back tight. She knew that she'd overdone it once again, but her accomplishment sent exhilaration streaming through her body as she took in the view.

The wind picked up and blew her blue-streaked hair around playfully. She removed her headband and used it was a ponytail to tie her long hair up. Marina looked around her and saw a sea of forest below, in all directions. The forest ended abruptly on all sides with a rocky beach and then the blue sparkle of the ocean caught her eye. She sighed in frustration; they were on an island.

It would prove difficult to escape unless they found a boat. Then she noticed the radio tower that would be easily accessible to them if they followed the river to the beach. She only hoped that she remembered how to program the computer to submit a signal. She guessed that if would be easy if Kenny were there, since she had found out that he had skill with a computer that probably exceeded her own training.

Looking to the right she could see the rooftop of what she guessed was the complex that they had been held in. It was barely noticeable, blending in with the trees that surrounded it and in the distance. They had traveled farther than she had thought, but she had been unconscious for the better part of the journey. She felt all her positive thinking leave her as she thought ruefully, [Why does my presence always lead to danger?]

Another part of her argued back [It's not your fault this time. They wanted the four sacred bitbeast's power, not you.] Marina sighed and shook her head. As long as she lived, she would always have people after her.

Marina turned around to follow the river to the deep spring that supplied the water for the waterfall. Beside the spring was a short, bushy tree. [Are those apples?] she wondered as she walked up to the tree.

She flashed a crooked smile and plucked a few of the small, red fruits from the tree.

[Maybe this will shut Tyson up for a while,] she thought hopefully, [His 7/11 mouth is so annoying.]

She gathered some apples, after eating a few herself and made her way to the slope on her right. There was no way that she could climb down the cliff and hold on to the apples at the same time. Her ankle protested going downhill, but she ignored it and focused on not falling on her face. She ended up a little out of the way in the forest, but made her way back to the river to follow it back to their makeshift 'camp'. She saw that most of the Bladebreakers were awake, with the exception of Tyson, who was snoring loudly.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Ray when he saw her walk noiselessly into their midst.

"Yeah, we were kinda worried," added Max sincerely. "You shouldn't tire yourself out. You were in bad shape last night." As he thought, [Wow, with her hair up, she looks kinda like Mariam.]

Marina was shocked at their obvious concern for her, but she brushed it away quickly. "I'm fine," she said lifting her head and brushing the one of the blue strands of hair from her face.

"Owww," Ray and Max exclaimed together in sympathy as they saw the huge purple bruise surrounding her eye.

"That must've hurt," Max added sympathetically as he tilted his head to study it further.

"I've had worse," she stated calmly.

"Here," Marina added holding up an apple to Max and Ray.

"Hey thanks!" Max added enthusiastically. His attitude made Marina wonder if he would get hyper if she offered him a rock as well.

"Awesome," Ray added. "Um…where did you get these?"

"Up there," she replied, gesturing towards the waterfall and walking over to where Kai leaned against the tree. She held out an apple and he accepted it wordlessly. Marina walked back to where Ray was eating and held out her hand. "You have my blade?"

"Oh, yeah," Ray fumbled around in his pocket with his free hand and drew out her blue beyblade. "Here."

Marina nodded in thanks and turned her back to him. She stared at the beyblade in her palm and flashed a small smile. She had felt Saphira's presence on Ray, which was how she knew that Kai had given it to Ray for safekeeping.

[Saphira?] She felt that her blue bitbeast was worried about her, but also a little angry as well for passing her off to Kai.

[I'm sorry] she communicated sincerely and she felt Saphira's anger dissipate as relief took its place.

/I forgive you/ Saphira answered. /But you shouldn't try to protect me all the time. I can take care of myself; I'm a bitbeast. And you needed me back there. We are a team; we will fight together and we will win together./ the winged dragon snorted. /For as long as we are together we can't lose./

[I know] Marina replied. [But there are so many people after us already. I just didn't want to extend the list. I won't abandon you again. We are stronger as one.]

Marina put her beyblade into her pouch and turned around to glare at Tyson's snoring form. Smiling to herself, she took the remaining apple and threw it hard at him. The apple pegged him in the head and he woke up with a start as Max and Ray stared at her in surprise.

"Ow, my head. What's the big idea?" he complained. "Who hit me? I need my beauty sleep!" He glared at everyone in the vicinity before his eyes fell to the ground. "Hey, an apple!" He grabbed the fruit greedily and stuffed it in his mouth.

Then he sprung upward and looked at everyone suspiciously. "Alright! Who threw it at me?"

Marina crossed her arms and titled her head to the side, sneering. [Man that felt good. It's too bad he didn't choke on it.] she thought maliciously.

"I did. Your snoring will lead the enemy straight to us."

"Hey!" he replied indignantly and struggled to get at Marina as Max held him back. "Where do you think we are? The middle of enemy lines?"

"We are in enemy territory, and unless you want to get left behind, you'll shut up," Marina said harshly. "Let him go Max. I'd enjoy kicking his ass right now."

"Yeah right!" Tyson scoffed. "Just look at you. You can barely stand. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I seem to recall you saying that to me before," Marina replied arrogantly. "And you know what happened then."

"Dude, calm down!" Max said neutrally

"Fighting now won't get us anywhere," Kai interrupted loudly. Though he had to admit that he would love to see Marina knock some sense into Tyson.

"She brought you the apple," Ray added.

"Oh," Tyson immediately stopped struggling. "Okay then."

Max let him go and he wiped the back of his hand under his nose. (A/N- I've noticed that he does that a lot in the show.) His temper was gone as quickly as it started.

"What do we do now?" Ray asked, looking around. "We're in the middle of nowhere here and I don't exactly see a phone to call for help."

"We are on an island actually," Marina commented. "And all we have to do is follow the river down to the beach. There's a radio tower down there that we can use."

"How do you know?" Max asked curiously.

"I flew," she replied sarcastically. "The only way off the island is by air, I didn't see any watercraft."

"Ah, man," Tyson groaned, "now we have to walk. What is it with evil scientists and islands?"

* * *

There! I have completed two chapters in one day, just for you guys, the readers and reviewers. And if you read this fic, it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed it was well. I won't say that I won't care what you write, but you can talk to me about what you ate as long as you review.

And I was thinking about changing the title of this fic. 'The Blue Blader' sounds kinda boring. So if you have any suggestions please tell me, I need the help. I'm fine at writing the chapters, but naming them and describing the fic in the descriptions box is hard for me. I need to make it seem more interesting.


	28. Radio Tower

Well, i didn't get as many reviews for those chapters as i had hoped, but this chapter will be better. And i know that u are probably busy. I wont be updating as much as i would like starting this week, because i will be busy with school that starts in just a few days. :( Thanks to all those people who did review and thank u for ur title suggestions, i'm still not sure what to change it too, maybe something involving the word 'shadow', but i'm still not sure.

* * *

Ch. 27- Radio Tower

The Bladebreakers and Marina set off once they had figured out where to go. Marina had estimated that it would take at least an hour to reach the beach walking, but probably longer with any group that contained Tyson. They walked single file along the river's edge. Tyson led, followed by Ray, Max, Marina and Kai.

She had argued quietly with Kai about who should keep watch at the back, until he had remarked that her black eye obscured her vision on the right side. She had grudging agreed with him, so she was stuck in the middle. She hated being penned in, for lack of movement made her feel vulnerable.

[Well, at least I could always throw myself in the river.] she thought dryly, [It would drown out Tyson's voice. 7/11 was right. His mouth never closes!]

/Be patient mistress/ Saphira calmed.

[Fine. But if he complains about his stubbed toe one more time, so help me…] Marina thought threateningly

"Man! My feet hurt!" complained Tyson, his loud voice breaking into her thoughts. "How much longer do we have to walk?"

Marina took a deep breath and clenched her fists. Kai saw her tense up and half-smiled. He was used to Tyson's constant stream of opinions. But an outsider was not and he knew that it drove most people crazy.

[Why am I even watching her? This can't be good] Kai didn't understand what he was feeling towards his former friend. Biovolt had taught them both to be emotionless, so why was he experiencing an odd feeling now? Sure, by being with the Bladebreakers he had learned to open up a bit more, but he would never fully let anyone understand. He brushed his thoughts away impatiently. He needed to focus on the road.

About forty-five minutes down the river, Marina felt a presence in the forest. She briefly considered keeping the information to herself, just to prove that she was a better rear guard than Kai, but shook her head. She dropped back to Kai and walked beside him, not wanting to alert the rest of the Bladebreakers. Panic would be bad right now.

"Do you feel it?" she asked quietly.

He had felt a nagging presence with senses, but hadn't been sure until Marina mentioned it. "Someone's watching us," he agreed, purposely stretching to look at the forest.

"One person, probably a scout," she confided quietly then tensed as she felt the presence disappear. Her senses were more honed than Kai's, even though they had received the same training, because he had forgotten how to use what he was taught, and Marina survive off what she knew.

"He's gone now," she remarked. Marina bit her lip uncertainly, the only sign of turmoil that she had shown so far and said completely out of the blue, "Thank you. But next time, leave me to my choice. People shouldn't get hurt because of me."

Kai looked at her, his brow furrowed as he took in what she had just said. "You'll sacrifice yourself for others, but not let them return the favor?" he questioned. "That's selfish."

"It works better that way," she said as she resumed her place in front of Kai. "I'm not afraid of death or pain."

/You shouldn't be so negative/ Saphira commented.

[That's the way I am] Marina replied flatly.

/No. That's how you act when you shut people out. They're just trying to help/ her bitbeast added. /Why won't you let them?/

[You know why Saphira. And they wouldn't understand] Marina said with finality. [No one can.]

Tyson finally got tired of complaining after Ray wisely told him to 'stop his bellyaching' so they all walked in silence. It took them well over an hour, but they finally made it to the rocky beach and the great blue expanse that was the ocean. A look to their left showed them the radio tower that Marina had seen. At the base of the tower was a control room where, Marina hoped, they could transmit a signal.

They ran like wildfire to the radio tower quickly, which sat beyond the tideline, in a grassy clearing. Tyson pulled on the door to the control room, but it wouldn't budge. He got angry and kicked the door, but of course it didn't help.

Kai pushed him away from the door and said coldly, "Stop making a fool of yourself Tyson. The door is obviously locked."

Marina took out her slim, metal lockpick and picked the lock quickly and easily. Before stepping into the control room she warned, "Someone is watching us. I'll handle this, you guys keep watch."

Before anyone could complain about her arrangements she closed the door behind her. Marina turned around to see a large control panel with many buttons and a large screen at the opposite wall of the small room. Swiftly, she walked over to the slightly dusty control panel. It was old, and obviously hadn't been used in a while so she hoped that it was still operational. Her blue eyes scanned the panel, searching.

[Ah, there it is,] Marina flicked a switch and she waited for the electrical hum that marked her success. Nothing happened. She banged her fist on the metal panel hard in frustration and sighed. Then the monitor clicked and lit up, showing many codes, numbers and frequencies. As she scanned down the list of blinking numbers she heard noises of fighting outside. She glanced at the door and swore quietly.

She found the right program and pressed the button that allowed her to transmit the signal. She heard someone slam against the door, but didn't flinch. She could already guess the scene outside. Hurriedly, she flicked another switch and typed a quick message into the old keypad.

'SOS BLADEBEAKS TAPPED ON ISLAND…COODINATES: J47, G15…SEND HELP'

The damn 'r' button didn't work and Marina hated the result (it made her seem illiterate) but pressed the button that sent the message directly to the police. Normally she wouldn't have even asked the police for help, but she hoped that someone would understand the message and contact Mr. Dickinson. For some reason she had a bit of faith in his judgement.

With the message sent, she walked soundlessly over to the small metal door and pressed her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything, but went with her warrior's instinct and could feel a presence on the left side of the door outside. If the person thought that they could jump Marina, they were dead wrong. They had stupidly chosen to hide on the side of the door where the door swings out.

Marina ginned with malice and turned the door handle slowly and deliberately, knowing the person would see it. She opened it a crack and heard someone yell desperately, "No Marina! Don't-" he was cut off mid-sentence and Marina was now sure of her plan of action.

With the door open a crack she stepped back and jump-kicked the door forcefully, causing it to swing out with force and hit the man hiding along the wall. The old door fell awkwardly on one hinge, as the top hinge had broken when it knocked the mystery man unconscious. With her vision un-obscured by the door, she took in the scene before her.

Tyson and Max were on the ground, held down by a weighted net. Ray was lying unconscious on the ground with a bleeding lip; he had obviously fought back as there was a man in torn jeans sprawled beside him. Kai was being held down by one large man, who had Kai's arms tight and a knee pressed against his back, forcing his spine to curve as a knelt in the grass. (A/N- it kinda looks like something a wrestler would do) Another man held a knife to Kai's throat.

Marina looked at two other unconscious bodies and hid her satisfaction. [So Kai hasn't forgotten everything.]

* * *

There, another chapter finished ahead of schedule. I know that this chapter is kinda a killjoy, as I love to put cliffys in my fic. (Every chapter would be a cliffhanger if I could manage it) I was originally going to have this chapter and the next as one chapter, but it was too long, so I had to stop it here. Oh, and I just made up the coordinates, I really don't know where it goes, if it goes anywhere. Still open to suggestions on the name thing!

Please click the little button and review, if you feel like it, or not. But I would love it if you did…please…with a cherry on top. (On top of what?) Oh, and my new review goal is 150 reviews by chapter 30! So please help me out with that!


	29. Fight for Freedom

Well, i survived the first day of school....barely! Well, how do u like the new title that i've chosen? if u want me to explain what it means then just ask and i'll tell ya all next time. Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers! And especially to those who suggested names, **Zi**, i loved ur suggestion and thank you.

* * *

Ch. 28- Fight for Freedom

"I ask you to do one thing, and you fail at it," Marina said boldly, stepping towards the two remaining conscious men. "All you had to do was keep watch."

"Yeah, well next time you can do it yourself," Tyson replied sarcastically, his voice muffled slightly by the net. "You never said we had to fight."

"Shut up! Take one more step girly and stripy here gets it," the large man with the knife threatened seriously. Kai growled at the name. It was obvious that he was used to having the upper hand, and didn't want his fate to rest in Marina's hands, who had done risky things before.

Marina stared that Kai's blue stripes on his cheek. She felt a genuine smile tug at her lips, despite the situation, and couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. She had called Kai that exact name when she was mad at him when they were kids.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the big man holding Kai down and his captive had to wonder the same thing.

He had never heard her laugh, or even seen her smile genuinely. At least recently. Kai could remember faintly that when they were younger she used to laugh. But that was before Balkov Abbey had started 'Operation Enhancement.'

"It's not that funny," Max remarked. (A/N- author agrees with Max. Sorry)

"I think the stress is getting to her," Tyson shook his head.

Marina's smile disappeared to be replaced with a sneer and glare towards Tyson. All the warmth in the air seemed to disappear. She, herself, didn't know why she had laughed. She was a bit confused; she hadn't laughed in a long time. She shook it off and issued a challenge to the man holding Kai.

"You can do whatever you want, I really don't care. But I'm sure that we are no use to you dead. So, I challenge you to a match. If I win, you let them go and slink back to wherever you came from. If you win, I won't put up a fight." She was of course lying about the last part, but she wouldn't tell him that. She flicked her beyblade in her palm.

"What makes you think that you can win, or that I even want to fight you. It makes no difference to me whether you're alive or dead. I'm only in it for the money," he replied gruffly.

Marina shrugged nonchalantly and played with his own overconfidence. "Well, you obviously can't win, so you're taking the easy way out. I respect that. Cowards are always afraid," she taunted.

"What?" he growled indignantly. "Why I auta…" He stepped towards Marina. "I accept your challenge bitch." He thought that there was no way that a girl could ever win against him.

"Good," she replied coldly as she took out her launcher and attached her blade to it.

"Whoa! You didn't specify which type of match," he drawled. "I want a fight."

"Your choice," Marina shot back indifferently while thinking, I was hoping you'd say that.

They squared off, Marina thinking furiously. Okay, size may be a problem. He's like triple my weight, but heavier means slower and I'm definitely faster than he is. Against brute strength though, I'll have to be tricky and hit him only where it would be an effective blow. Plus, I have to be careful, I'm not entirely in perfect health. Though by that belly, he's not either.

Suddenly the man charged and ran at her. She thought fast and threw herself forwards (towards him) into a roll. His feet were swept out from under him as he tripped over her body. He fell to the ground heavily but was up once again pretty fast. Marina faced him again as he taunted.

"You're pretty fast for a girl," he said mockingly. "Maybe those scientists won't want you when they see the mess you are. Then we can sell your friends here, and you can stay with us. A beauty like yours shouldn't be wasted."

Marina ignored his sick comments and didn't show any emotion. Her silence sometimes unnerved her opponents, as she didn't waste her breath with petty insults.

They circled and Marina saw an opening. She jumped up and kicked him hard in the face. He staggered back, clutching his bleeding nose. She quickly followed up and ducked down, spinning one leg out to trip him. Once again he found himself on the ground. This time, though, she didn't allow him to get up. With his hands distracted she pressed a pressure point on his thick neck that she knew to cause great pain. He curled up in submission and she released the pressure and stood up.

"Release him," she demanded coldly to the man still holding Kai down. "I've won."

The man hesitated and Marina knew what came next. Scum always tried the cheap tricks (Marina had learned them all from Biovolt: attack when your opponent's back is turned; throw stuff in their eyes; gang up on them; plant traps in the battle ground; hit 'em when they're down; when you can't win-cheat…the list was almost endless.), and she didn't need the warning from Max and Tyson.

She turned as the large man rushed at her, fury in his beady eyes as he brandished the large knife he had threatened Kai with. She stepped swiftly out of the way as the knife swished past her shoulder, clipping it a little and drawing blood. She quickly grabbed his outstretched arm and forced it down into her raised knee. He dropped the knife as pain shot through his arm and she brought her elbow up to his face. She put her foot out, and as he stepped back he tripped, falling flat on his ass.

Marina grabbed the knife and knelt beside his bleeding face on the balls of her booted feet easily. She held it threateningly to his neck and he stuttered with false bravado, "You wouldn't."

"Look into my eyes," she retorted icily, "do I look like I'm kidding."

He gulped visibly and she sneered in his face. She kept the knife where it was and calmly said, "Tell your man to let him go, the release the others." She looked up, then back to him. "Do it!"

"Do as she says," the exposed man said.

The man holding Kai let go of him and walked over to lift the net off Tyson and Max, while receiving a death glare from Kai that would've stopped a rabid bear in its tracks.

"Good," Marina said coldly as the Bladebreakers checked on their unconscious friend and teammate. (A/N- and that's Ray) She took the knife away from his neck and threw it powerfully into a tree. The point quivered in the bark, nearly in to the hilt.

"Now get your men and leave," she ordered coldly.

The three men stumbled to collect their two fallen teammates (One had regained consciousness during their fight.) and ran into the forest like demons were chasing them.

Pathetic she thought disgustedly. I'm surprised they didn't just leave their men here.

/Well, you can be quite frightening when you want to be mistress/ Saphira remarked.

Would you stop calling me mistress, we're teammates

/Spoilsport/ she retorted playfully.

Marina looked to the sky and with her excellent vision could see a helicopter in the distance. It seemed her message had gotten through. She walked over to where the Bladebreakers were congregated around Ray.

"Man, he took a nasty blow to the head," commented Tyson.

"Yeah, but I think he'll by okay," added Max. "He's just knocked out."

"A copter will be here soon," Marina said then added, "don't ever try this."

She knelt beside Ray and felt along his neck for the hidden pressure point she knew was there. She jerked her fingers down and twisted, then she stood up and walked away as Ray muttered sleepily, "Where am I?"

* * *

Wow! Chapter 28 is finished! I hope you liked it, cause I enjoyed writing this one. There is more dialogue with Marina. Oh, and I apologize for the lame nickname that I called Kai, but I really couldn't think of anything else to call him. They wouldn't know that he was bitter, so I had to go with his appearance. With school, i won't be able to update as much as i like! (Just a reminder)

Please review, I'm going for 150 by chapter 30!


	30. Past Reflections

Yah! I love my reviewers! You mean so much to me. This chapter is all about Marina and her troubling past, so please read on! You know you want to! Sorry I'm a little hyper right now, its the first weekend of school! and there is something at the end that you'll have to tell me whether or not u like. Now, i will address your reviews!

* * *

Shezel- Yah i love an anonymous reviewer! (to all those people who don't have an account, please review my fic, i love it when i get reviews from you!) ahh, sorry u had to search for me, but i'm glad that u like it enough to put in that much effort! 

**Midnightmare**- thank you. i'm also big on girl's kickin ass, thats why my OC is why she is. I'll try to work on more description for the next fight scene though. Its hard to describe them without making them seem to wordy or boring. but thank you for ur suggestion.

To all other reviewers: thank you for your reviews and i hope that this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment, i know that u wanted to find out if they got off the island! The next chapter will rock though, i promise.

* * *

Ch. 29- Past Reflections 

Marina stood alone on the rocky shore as the Bladebreakers waited by the radio tower for the helicopter to arrive. She stared blankly at the ocean as the seaward breeze toyed with her long hair. She was trying to prove that she was okay and that nothing was wrong. She was confused as she felt something change inside her. All her life she had been taught to fight and condition her body for optimum performance. She had lived to that strategy when she realized that life could and would bite you in the ass. She had also been taught to remain emotionless and closed to the world. If you were cruel, then the world wouldn't be cruel to you. As she looked back upon that she thought bitterly, What a load of crap that is.

Marina didn't know what to believe in anymore. She felt herself opening up to the Bladebreakers and maybe even coming to trust them. They didn't know how much their presence in her life that changed her. But she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She had always relied on herself and knew from experience that it was human nature to betray.

She was torn. On one hand Saphira urged her to open up and trust the Bladebreakers. She trusted her bitbeasts judgement with her life, but couldn't see the wisdom in that move, and all her training and experience defied that. Her intuition told her that by opening up, she would become vulnerable and could get hurt. But if she didn't take that chance, then she would never know the possible outcome. Also, all her Biovolt training enforced upon her that being closed and emotionless was the only way to survive in the real world. Emotions may make her stronger in battle, but otherwise they were just inlets for self-destruction. And so far, she had found that to be true. But she hated all that Biovolt and Balkov Abbey stood for and didn't want to be the person that they had created her to be.

Marina sighed. It was all so confusing. She felt trapped in a never-ending cycle of trust and betray, and didn't know how to respond. She held no grudge against the person she was, but hated some of her past actions. She knew that she couldn't turn back the clock to change her wrongdoings, but sometimes she wished that certain events in her life had never happened. She didn't care whether or not people liked her or hated her, she had been alone most of her life anyway. If actions speak louder than words, then Marina would have a hard time convincing people that she was actually not that bad.

But suddenly being thrown into close contact of four other people was a little different for her. They all seemed so sincere and kind in their actions, even though they were a little stupid. Marina just didn't know how to react with other people. She'd had a lot of bad experiences that were always at the back of her mind, whispering of betrayal and pain. The voices wouldn't just go away, as caution held her back. And she had only trusted two people after Kai in the abbey, and those two thought that she was dead.

Then there was all the trauma and torture that she had faced in her sixteen years. (At least, she thought it was sixteen years, if the abbey hadn't lied about that too.) All of her negative experiences of her life affected her to shape who she was. Some scars would never heal. First there had been Biovolt. Her first memories were of that abbey. She had lived there since being born, to her knowledge. And the first seven years had been okay. It had been pretty normal, considering that she was the only girl there. All the boys had shunned her, until she met Kai and they had become friends. They had been practically inseparable back then.

The children just lived there and practiced beyblading. Most were just kids off the street that showed potential to become great. Marina didn't know why she was there. She couldn't remember a time before she was in the abbey, and was sure that if she was on the streets before, then she would remember. She didn't even know who her parents were, or if they were alive. That was one topic that was forbidden: the past. No one would risk telling her to face the wrath of Voltaire.

Before she turned eight, Marina had actually liked it there and thought of the abbey as her home. She had nowhere else to go, after all. And she found thrill in the heat of the battle, and fun in the beyblade. Marina remembered that sometimes there had been tests and physical conditioning, but nothing to strenuous for a child to handle. Then, before her next birthday, there had been a change.

It was called 'Operation Enhancement.' The children got worked harder, until the point where they dropped from exhaustion. The weaker children began disappearing overnight, until only the strong ones remained. Marina and Kai's friendship had changed then, as they barely saw each other anymore. Marina was kept separate from the boys a lot of the time, like was a contagious person, but she still snuck away past security to see Kai. Then the torture and testing of drugs began. It was all designed to make them the strongest, best beybladers out there. They had been taught some unarmed combat, so they would develop muscles. They were tested both physically and mentally day after day. Biovolt experimented on them, altering them to fight drugs and become stronger and faster. They were hell bent on toying with nature and creating an army of perfect beybladers.

But they had forgotten how strong human emotions could be. They didn't like how Marina fought with her emotions and spirit, so they tried to break her. She was beaten and tortured to the point where she would collapse. It became a never-ending cycle of pain, until the days blurred together and she didn't know when it was night or day. They were very careful about it though, and did it so that there were no scars or irreversible damage. By doing that they had inadvertently created Marina's dark side. She was pure hatred, loathing and revenge. But best of all to Biovolt, she liked what they were trying to accomplish and followed Voltaire's orders obediently. She was power-hungry and would do anything to get it, as she had no bitbeast of her own back then.

Then the accident involving Kai and Black Dranzer happened. Marina knew it had been bound to happen. Kai was also power-hungry and starved for victory and could feel Black Dranzer's power as it pulsed dangerously, creating a trail of intoxication. But the men at Balkov Abbey always kept that chip just out of reach, to 'inspire' Kai to work harder. He became obsessive and would do anything to feel the power of the dark phoenix, so he snuck in and stole it, then tested the power limits.

Marina had been seriously injured in the accident. As she lay on death's doorstep Saphira had come to her in a beam of moonlight and helper her. Biovolt would've just let her die, but she was a powerful player in their final plan. But when she recovered months later, they found that her dark side had been suppressed as she was forced to realize who she was and who she wanted to be. Saphira had made her the light, and could now control her other side. The bond between them had been fused and it was strong, so strong that parts of their personality had transferred.

But sometimes Marina couldn't keep control of herself; when she became too emotional or stressed or under too much pressure. It was like her dark side sensed that she needed help and tapped into the shadows in her mind. Even wielding Saphira's power made her long to return to the shadows, but she knew it wasn't the way to go. Marina didn't hate her dark side, it was a part of her and really wasn't evil. Because of her dark side she survived.

She had narrowly escaped Biovolt, but still felt their wrath stretching the distance between her and the abbey, as they framed her for their crimes. She preferred to forget her days on the cold Russian streets; she wasn't proud of what she'd done. Then she'd been forced to leave, driven out of the only country she knew. At least she had been taught some other languages, or she wouldn't have survived. England had been a disaster and caused more people to come after her. She had found peace for a while in a remote village, where she came close to two people and from their friendship she learned to open up a little. Inevitably she was forced from there as well and made her way to Canada, the only major country without a reason to capture her.

She also didn't like to remember Canada, where she had spent two years. Sure she had learned a ton of priceless information and training, but being sucked in again was a bad idea. It was after that she had decided to find Kai again. She realized that that might have been a mistake now. Before being with the Bladebreakers she had never actually been caught, she had just came very close. She felt emotions start to effect her judgement, and hated it because she had to fight with her head, not her heart. She found it a routine to continually put the Bladebreaker's safety before her own, and didn't understand why. She was also confused about her feelings towards Kai. She pushed them to the back of her mind so she wouldn't have to deal with them. She hated to admit it, but she really needed get some things off her chest.

The sound of the helicopter's blades swishing through the air pulled Marina out of her silent reverie. The noise became deafening and the wind violently whipped her long hair into her face. She turned her head away as the large copter landed and turned off the engine. She sighed and walked slowly up the beach. Their ticket off the island had arrived.

* * *

Everyone plays along

Get them giving or steal the life they're breathing

They'll grow sickened

Take their secret codes and signals

Discover all they know

Keep up the pace now until it all dries up

You'll never find out now

That all these absent elements

Build your comfortable defense

Stronger still

Like an emptiness

Way to early to consider losing

Vacant staring may discover some reflection

Or may discover none

Just think what you've done

And watch it all add up

You'll never find out now

That all these absent elements

Build your comfortable defense

Stronger still

Like an emptiness you'll never fill

* * *

Sorry if that chapter was boring, or hard to read because of all the paragraphs. But Marina needed a little self-reflection. But it wasn't all in vain. You now know a bit more about her past. Although, I purposely kept it open near the end and very general, because nothing is written in stone and more information of her past will be given later. The hole will be filled, I promise! Even if it takes a sequel to do so! (Which I am planning, her history is way to much information for just one story; but I won't be doing that for a while now, because this fic isn't even close to finishing any time soon!) Oh, and the song at the end is by Finger Eleven and it's called 'Absent Elements'. I will be putting songs on the endings of some chapters that I feel the lyrics help to convey a meaning. Also because I'm too lazy and not creative enough to write my own songs. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own in any way, shape, or form Finger Eleven, or anything surrounding them or their lyrics.

Please review, my goal is 150 by chapter 30, and I'm starting to doubt whether I will make it or not. I didn't realize that chapter 30 is the next chapter! OMG! Please renew my faith in the review system and make it happen! I need 16 more reviews if my math is correct! (and it might not be, my brain is just starting to work math now)


	31. Rescued at Last?

Well, its up to chapter 30. Time to see whether I make my goal of 150 reviews by this chapter. (Author crosses fingers and wishes for the best). Oh, and I just realized something that really sucks. I noticed that from like chapter 28 the thoughts weren't appearing in what I originally had them in (the square brackets). Which don't seem to work now. So I'm sorry if some parts were confusing, they were supposed to be thoughts. I'm trying to find something else to put them in. Without having other keys to put other things in my fic will be screwed! Dammit! **Thoughts are now in italics.** Oh, and on a happier note, I have new reviewers! Yah! Thanks so much for your reviews, they mean so much. So my thanks to: Kazumi Kairi-chan, XxCrimson ShadowsxX, Zi, eviltorturegirls, Shaedowe, Drago-Kai, Shezel, PhenixTears25, sleepy-zzz and Tai of the Nine-Tailed.

DISCLAIMER: (just because I haven't done one for a while) I do not own Beyblade, or anything related to the show, merchandise or the script. I repeat, I do not own Beyblade. Now that just makes me sad… Anyway, I do however, own my OC Marina, and anything related to her, so don't steal her, or u will feel my wrath. I also own Saphira and this story.

PS- On Friday I saw a new episode of season 3 and almost died. Kai was so awesome! And it was so cute how he was talking to a cat.

Ch. 30- Rescued at Last?

As the blades stopped turning Marina walked around the helicopter to stand near the waiting Bladebreakers. The door on the helicopter opened to reveal a very impatient and worried Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh boys! I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed as the steps were lowered to the ground. He walked down the steps to study them concerned. "Are you alright? Your grandfather was so worried about you Tyson. It took three men to pry him out of the cabin! I would have let him come, but there just isn't enough room."

"Hey everything's fine," Tyson explained. "We are the world champs after all. And it's not like we haven't been kidnapped before."

As Tyson and Max explained that they were captured for their bitbeasts, Marina debated whether or not she should try to hide her black eye. She really didn't need concern or sympathy from this man as well. She decided to leave her hair up because even if she could hide her eye, the bruises that mapped her body were a pretty clear indication that she had been in a fight.

"You're bleeding," Kai remarked quietly and gestured to her arm.

Marina looked at the cut on her shoulder and thought irritably, _That bastard cut me! _Oh, well, at least I won. The cut was shallow, it was a just a graze. She wiped the blood off with her hand and knelt to swipe her hand on the grass.

"Excuse me, but can we move this reunion inside?" Marina interrupted. "It's not safe here."

"Yeah, we should really go," Ray agreed. "We can explain everything later."

Mr. Dickinson looked a bit flustered but agreed with them. "Alright then, everyone in the helicopter."

He stood off to the side as the Bladebreakers and Marina filed in. When she passed him he looked at her and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she replied coldly as she sat in the single chair closest to the door.

The helicopter was quite large and had six seats to fit them all. The seats were along the sides of the helicopter's cabin and faced the center, so almost everyone was sitting across from someone else. Marina noted how the door was operated and a yellow, deflated lifeboat that was compacted into a rectangle for safety precautions.

Sitting in the chair that faced the small door, Marina could just look to the outside through the small window in the center once the door was closed. Once everyone was inside the pilot announced that they would be taking off. The blades began to rotate and soon they were off the ground. Marina could see the gray waves below as the left the island.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too noisy inside the cabin and Tyson started explaining everything that had happened to Mr. Dickinson. Marina glanced away and stared out the window on the door. It wasn't the greatest view of the ocean so she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

After about ten minutes Tyson was done narrating the story. Max and Ray had added their input on things Tyson skipped, or forgot, while Kai had remained silent, as usual. Mr. Dickinson was outraged that their bitbeasts had almost been stolen, but was glad that everyone was okay. He seemed really impressed with what Marina had done for them. To him, it was a major point in her favor, despite the past he didn't know about. He thought that maybe she was getting closer to the team and would actually trust them enough to join. He was also mildly surprised that she was still conscious, let alone walking, after her ordeal. She didn't give up easily, and that was an admirable trait. He was concerned about her wellbeing though, and her tendency to be anti-social. He didn't think that having another Kai on the team was a good idea, but so far using what the others had told him, she did actually talk more than Kai, even though it was usually to be difficult.

"Marina," Mr. Dickinson began. She grudgingly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I'm very impressed with what you've done for the team," he commented. "I can't imagine what you've gone through."

The others looked at her like she was receiving the highest honor, and she cringed inwardly.

"As soon as we land, I'll call an ambulance to take you to the hospital. All of you need to get checked out, just in case," he added to the Bladebreakers.

A small jolt of panic crossed Marina's heart. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," she replied, her tone even.

"Why? You especially have to go, to make sure that you don't have any internal bleeding, or broken bones," he explained patiently, as if he was talking to a child.

"If I had internal bleeding, then I'd be dead already. I'm fine. And I'm not going to the hospital," she said with finality. She was adamant with that fact. There was no way that she would ever willingly set foot in a hospital, when she was under her own control.

"Geez, what's the big deal?" Tyson asked. "It's just a hospital."

Everyone looked to Marina expectantly, but she chose to remain silent. She stared out the window like she hadn't heard. Kai knew why she didn't like the idea of going to a hospital. He could understand, they had been through the same thing at the abbey. He didn't really like hospitals either; they housed too many memories.

"Are you afraid?" Tyson taunted in a mocking tone.

Marina turned her head so that Tyson got the full force of her chilling stare. "If you knew what I've gone through, then you'd understand. I don't like hospitals," she stated slowly and coldly. She flashed a half-smile and added dangerously. "But I can't wait until we're out of this helicopter. Then I'll teach you the true meaning of fear."

Tyson gulped and sat back in his chair. He was well aware that she would follow through with her threat. She was capable of it. He wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and let the hospital thing drop before he got into even more trouble.

The inside of the cabin was suddenly filled with an uncomfortably silence. Kai shook his head, thinking, _Why am I even on a team with this idiot? At least he has enough brains to shut his mouth now._

Marina shut her eyes and ground her teeth together angrily. _Why does he always have to push it? Can't he just keep his big mouth shut?_ Suddenly she tensed up as a bad feeling washed over her. She opened her eyes and stared outside as she listened intently. _What is that noise? _she wondered as she strained her ears.

Kai noticed her weird behavior from his spot diagonally across from her. He became alert and looked at her quizzically. Marina didn't notice his look because she suddenly realized what the noise was and her blue eyes widened in surprise. She jumped out of her seat and pressed her face against the window as she looked back to see another helicopter closing the distance between them.

"Shit," she swore as she recognized the pilot of the other helicopter. Everyone looked at her but she was too preoccupied to notice. _Damn! I thought that they'd be out at least a week. That must've been only one of their research centers I destroyed. How did they get a copter? And how did they find me?_ Her mind worked furiously as she thought of what they expected her to do. What could they do to her in a helicopter? She was wanted alive.

"Please take your seats, we will be experiencing some slight turbulence," the pilot announced.

_Great, just we need_, Marina thought sarcastically as she ignored his warning and remained where she was. As the other helicopter got closer she noted where the fuel tank was. As the two copters became level with each other she also noticed that one of the men held a gun.

The Bladebreakers noticed then that the other helicopter was beside theirs, but the pilot seemed oblivious to the whole fact.

"Cool!" Tyson exclaimed. "We've got ourselves an entourage."

"That's odd," Mr. Dickinson mused. "I didn't ask for one."

"This helicopter's not with us. Get down," Marina ordered. No one moved. "Why aren't you moving? Get away from the windows!" she gestured with her hands frantically as a single warning shot rang out.

_So now they duck_, she thought as she heard something land on the door. Marina took her own advice and moved away from the window as a mini-bomb activated and exploded, causing the door to blow off. She shielded her head with her hands and looked up to the empty air in front of her. The wind pulled at her hair and clothes, threatening to yank her out the door.

A man in the other helicopter grinned and waved at her as she fingered him angrily. The grin left his face as he lifted the gun menacingly and took aim. Marina grabbed Max, who was sitting beside her and shoved him off to the side, out of the danger zone. Then she stood up in full view and spread her arms wide, silently daring him to shoot.

A movement out of the corner of her eye startled her and held out her arm and shook her head. "Don't move," she said loudly over the sound of the rushing air.

The man lowered his gun in defeat. Marina knew that he wouldn't actually shoot at her, she was wanted alive. She took out her launcher and beyblade as she contacted Saphira.

_You ready?_

/Go for it/ her dragon encouraged.

Marina let it rip and her beyblade soared across the expanse powerfully. Her blue blade landed on the fuel tank and sliced through the metal. Fuel spewed from the gagged gash and the other helicopter fell back. It would be forced to land with low fuel. Her blade returned to her hand and she sat back triumphantly, thanking Saphira and ignoring the stares of awe from the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson.

"What was that about?" Max asked as he moved to take his seat once again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Tyson said.

"Yeah, like who they were," Ray added.

Marina was saved from answering when the helicopter hit the expected turbulence. Unfortunately, Max was still standing and when the copter hit the patch of rough air he stumbled and lurched towards the destroyed door. He recovered and gave them a thumbs-up sign as he turned his back to the door. Suddenly another gust of wind blew the helicopter sideways.

Max stepped back, his foot encountering open air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Marina leaped up and reached desperately for his flailing hand. The look on Max's face was pure terror as he fell backwards, his arm getting sliced by the side of the door.

"Max! NO!" Marina screamed desperately. Then he was gone and Marina's hand closed on air as her momentum threatened to carry her out the door as well.

* * *

Hehe, I'm mean, I know. (Hides from angry reviewers as various household items are thrown.) Yes, it's another cliffhanger. What will happen to Max? Will Marina fall out too? DUMDUMDUM! Sheesh, I hope this doesn't turn into a soap. 

Anyway, please send me a review, I'm expecting lots from this chappie. Hehe. I think that I may actually reach my goal of 150 by the end of this chapter. I couldn't believe that I got ten for the last chapter! YAH! This was a pretty long chapter; it came up as six pages on my Microsoft word. Please click the button and tell me what's on your mind.


	32. Gray Waves

Yah! I reached my goal of 150 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm high! High on my own success at fanfiction! (Authoress raises hands in triumph, then gets struck by lightning) Well, that certainly brings ya down to earth quickly. I won't be doing that again. Anyway, thanks for all your support.

And a million apologies to **Nakashima-Michiyo**, and **Midnightmare**, for forgetting to add your names to my thank-you list in the last chapter. So i wish to thank you now, for all your supportive reviews and i hope you forgive me and continue to read and review my fic.

I have a feeling that this chapter is gonna be long. So that means it might be a while until my next update. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update, I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. It's a treat to you for helping me make my goal. And just a reminder that _thoughts_ are now in italics. (Authoress mumbles under breath- 'stupid fanfiction making me change my thought style...')

* * *

Ch. 31- Gray Waves 

In two seconds, Marina felt a heavier sense of loss than she expected. She hadn't realized how close the happy, blonde Bladebreaker had been to her heart. The sense of loss quickly evaporated to be replaced with urgency as her body leaned dangerously out of the helicopter. She saw Max land in the ocean below with a huge splash before she was jerked backwards into the cabin forcefully.

She crashed into the person who had saved her, causing them to fall back into the row of chairs and her to land awkwardly on top. There was a shocked, muted silence, before all hell broke loose. Tyson was in hysterics as Ray held him back and Mr. Dickinson was in blind shock as to what had just happened.

"No! Maxie! We have to save him!" Tyson yelled as he struggled to get past the neko-jin, who as just as shocked as him.

Ray tried to calm him down, but it wasn't doing much good, as he was just as worried as Tyson. "It's okay. We'll save Max. Don't worry…it'll be fine…"

Marina struggled blindly against the strong arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" This is all my fault. I have to save him! Dammit Kai, let go!

She turned her head to look over her shoulder into Kai's gray eyes. Time was valuable and it was quickly slipping away! "Kai let go, or I will make you let go," she threatened dangerously.

"You'll just do something stupid," Kai refused with a voice calmer than he felt, as he tightened his hold on her. "You almost fell out of the helicopter, we don't need to lose two people."

Her blue eyes filled with a powerful emotion that Kai recognized and her voice showed it. It was guilt. "Max, will not drown because of me. It's my fault that it happened and I will fix it!"

Tyson yelled in the background, but Marina had shut everything out except for the task at hand. The helicopter pilot drove on, oblivious, and she was starting to suspect that all the noise over the years had made him deaf to what was going on inside the cabin.

Marina realized that Kai wouldn't give up without a fight, which made it difficult for her. Didn't he care about his fallen teammate?

"I'm sorry," she said and turned her head to face front. She reached down and dug what little fingernails she had into the base of his own nails. (A/N which really hurts, by the way. And she has fingernails, just not long ones.) She knew of easier ways to break free, but they resulted in broken bones for the recipient.

Marina was quickly rewarded when Kai swore in pain and released his hold on her by a fraction. It was all she needed to break free of his iron grasp. In two seconds she was up and had grabbed the yellow cylinder from the wall. She stood by the opening of what used to be the door, as the wind tugged at her hair and clothes viciously.

"I will save Max," she announced loudly. Everyone stopped their private battles to look at her. "Get to shore and get a boat."

Then, before anyone could make a move, she was gone. Kai shook his head in frustration and pain as he rubbed the half-moon marks in his hand. _She's completely insane_, he decided finally.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked, now under control. "Lets get to shore!" he waved his hands around for good measure.

"Doesn't this helicopter go any faster?" Ray asked the still stunned Mr. Dickinson.

The portly man snapped out of his reverie and communicated to the pilot to make it land ASAP. The helicopter picked up speed and barreled full tilt towards the mountains of land now getting closer by the second.

(BACK TO MARINA)

Marina dove off the helicopter, her arms above her head holding the compacted yellow lifeboat like a spear, so it would hit the water first. She felt the strong wind whistle in her ears as she continued her crazy descent. She looked below her frantically for any sign of Max while she had the opportunity.

Faster than expected, she crashed into the water's surface and felt all the breath forced out of her lungs as she shot like an arrow into the ocean. The lifeboat was almost ripped from her hands, but she managed to hold on, even though the chill of the ocean shocked her.

She kicked her legs out and swam powerfully for the surface. She kept her eyes shut tightly as she swam blindly upward. Just when she thought her lungs might burst, her head broke the surface and she shivered. The water was colder than she expected, but then again, it was the ocean.

"Max!" she yelled frantically, not really expecting an answer.

She suspected with growing dread that the impact of hitting the water at an uncontrolled speed might have knocked him unconscious. Which meant that she had a very small window of opportunity to find him before it was too late. _I will find him_, she vowed silently. _No one will die because of me._

Marina looked around her, slowly turning in the water, searching. She bobbed up and down with the large, stone-blue waves as the water rolled with the currents and gravitational pull. She found it hard to look around, as the sun's rays bouncing off the waves shone in her eyes and blinded her.

"C'mon Max, where are you?" she mumbled under her breath. _If I don't find him soon…_

Finally, she saw it. A flash of color from the corner of her eye. She turned and immediately began swimming in that direction. She had one shot. If it wasn't Max, then she didn't know what she'd do. She quickened her strokes. She was a powerful swimmer, but the lifeboat she carried, and her clothes, were hindering her movement.

It turned out that she had swam in the right direction. _It's a good thing he wears bright colors_, she thought as she swam closer. She reached Max's body just he began to sink beneath the surface. Marina shot out her arm and hauled him up, pulling him towards her. She grabbed onto his shirt and held his head above the water with one hand. With the other she held onto the presently useless lifeboat and used her teeth to bite down on the line that would open the boat. She pulled the line by jerking her head back and the lifeboat automatically inflated.

She held on to one side of the rather small, yellow inflatable so that it wouldn't float away. Now was the difficult part: trying to get Max in the boat. She could feel her heavy clothes and boots trying to pull her under and decided it would be easier if she was in the boat first. She awkwardly swung one leg over the side of the boat, hoping it wouldn't capsize before she got in. When the lifeboat didn't flip, she heaved the rest of her body inside the boat, while still maintaining a steady grip on the unconscious Bladebreaker.

Then she shifted her body so that she was kneeling and heaved a soaked Max bodily over the side. She laid him gently along the length of the small boat, which left barely any room for her. Then she quickly checked for a pulse on his neck and laid her head on his chest.

With a slight shock she realized that she was too late, and he wasn't breathing. A jolt of fear crossed her heart and she quickly shoed all black thoughts from her head. She laid her hands on his chest professionally and pushed briskly over his heart. Then she plugged his nose and prepared to resuscitate him if necessary. Just as she leaned over he coughed, and spat out the water that was in his lungs.

She sighed in relief for more than one reason. "Max? Max are you alright?"

Max opened his sky-blue eyes dazedly, then closed them again. "Marina?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. It's okay Max. You just rest," she hesitated. She had never had to comfort somebody before, and she wasn't sure of what to do. "Your teammates will be here soon."

He groaned and then said tiredly, "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied then shivered. She hoped that the Bladebreakers would return soon, before they both got hypothermia. How hard could it be to spot a bright yellow lifeboat?  
  
They were both silent. Max obviously wasn't fully awake. In fact, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Marina took out her beyblade and stared at he misty bitchip in the center. The picture of Saphira was always covered in a blue mist, to hide her true form to anyone who looked upon it.

_Did I do the right thing Saphira? _she asked.

/I believe so/ her blue dragon responded. /Even though the correct choice isn't always clear, I think you did well in saving Max./

_It's not Max I was talking about. I knew that I couldn't just let him die. I don't need his death on my conscience. It would've been my fault. They're after me, not him._

/I don't think that he would mind. If you tell them the truth, they would understand./

_I don't know that they would Saphira_, she bit her lip in uncertainty. _My past is best kept to myself. That way nobody gets hurt for knowing it._

/But not knowing can also lead down the path of pain/

_I was talking about my choice to stay with them,_ she said, ignoring Saphira's last comment.

/So was I/ the winged dragon replied.

Marina sighed and put her blade back into her pouch. Sometimes Saphira made no sense whatsoever. Then she stared at the bottom of the lifeboat glumly. She would have a choice to make when she got to shore. _Is that blood? _she stared at the reddish-tinged water and looked at her body. _It's not mine._

Then she looked at Max and saw a deep gash in his left arm that she hadn't noticed before. She crouched over him on the balls of her feet, to get a better look at his arm. Then she remembered that he had hit his arm on the jagged metal of the door when he fell. She grabbed his forearm gently and twisted it to see the full extent of his wound.  
  
Crimson blood flowed from the wound freely. _Shit_, she thought as she noticed how deep it was. It would need stitches to heal properly. She looked around for something to stop the blood flow, so he didn't lose too much blood. She untied her headband and her wet hair fell down her back. She had used it to tie her hair up, but now she had a better use for it.

She slipped it around his thin arm and twisted it around a few times until it was tight. The salt from the water would sting, but it would also help to heal it. Thankfully the pressure was enough to stop the bleeding for now. She relaxed then sat back, leading against the side of the inflated boat lightly.

She became alert again when she heard the sound of a large outboard motor. She watched cautiously as a good-sized speedboat sped in their direction. Marina eyed it suspiciously; it seemed to be going too slow for her liking. Her face fell as she saw who stood at the bow of the boat.

She kept her head down as the boat slowed even more and pulled up beside their inflatable watercraft. She was helpless to do anything. She couldn't risk it with Max already injured. All was silent as the two boats rolled with the waves.

Finally, Marina looked up to confront the man leaning easily against the rail of the black speedboat.

"Surprised Marina?" a black-haired, short man of small build asked.

"Not really," she answered coldly, staring him down. "Your goons on the helicopter gave it away."

"Ah, yes," the oriental man replied smugly. "That was a nice trick you pulled back there. I'm just glad you dove in to save your blonde friend here."

"Well, it was the least I could do," she continued bantering.

"True," he nodded in understanding. "You can't just let your friend die, now can you?" He smiled, "We were anticipating that you would do that, even though it's against the character you usually portray. Our last meeting was different. I can tell that emotions are begining to effect you now, aren't they?"

"I guess looks aren't everything," Marina taunted, ignoring his comments. "I'm actually shocked that you managed to survive the blast from your research facility. You looked pretty helpless to me, but looks can be deceiving."  
  
He smiled, "As you've proven time and time again."

Marina crossed her arms and smirked. "Now. What are we going to do? It's kind of a stand off isn't it?"

"Oh, I think you'll do as I say," he threatened, pulling out a small handgun.

Her eyes flicked from the gun, to him, and then to Max. He would never shoot to kill her, but she knew that he would threaten the Bladebreaker's lives. She sighed in submission. The gun was really pretty much expected. "Fine. I'll come with you willingly if you leave him out of it. It's me you want, not him."

"I thought you'd see things my way," he smiled, the warmth not reaching his black eyes.

He put away the gun and offered her his hand. She stood up, finding her balance easily on the tippy boat.

"If I come with you, you can't harm the Bladebreakers. Deal?" she confirmed.

"Yes, yes, deal," he replied impatiently and grabbed her hand. He gestured and two large men hauled her over the edge and into the speedboat. The motor revved and they took off across the waves. She shivered as the wind made her even colder. A towel was placed on her shoulders.

"Now, now. We can't have you getting sick can we?" he grinned evilly as the boat bounced on top of the waves and sped away from the yellow lifeboat. "We don't want to ruin the fun."

* * *

Wow, now that was a longer chapter than I expected. I think that it is a new record for me. Eight Pages! But it was worth it, it was a favorite to type out, and I decided not to make it two chapters, just for all you reviewers. Things always happen to Marina don't they? I think she deserves a vacation. Maybe I should give her a break….nah, that would just ruin the fic. 

Please send me a review, you know the drill.

And being the overly critical person of my own fic, do you think that i am too descriptive, and don't spend enough time on dialogue? Or do you think the complete opposite? Please tell me, I have some writers block, but by the time i manage to post the next few chapters it should be gone. Hopefully. (I don't have a lot of time to work on my fic, what with all the homework i am getting.)


	33. Missing

Wow! Now I have over 160 reviews! (Jumps up and down with joy) I can't believe that my fic has gotten this many already! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And those you've added me to their favorites!

Tai of the Nine-Tailed- hehe…evil toasters. Thanks for ur review! I do agree with the shopping though, at least a bit anyway.

CrimsonShadows- thanks so much for support. And of course I'd love to do a fic with you, I don't need an excuse. And how can you say that you're not up to my skill. I think that you are a much better writer than me! And know you've made me wary of all cats! hehehe

**Sleepy-zzz**- thanks, i'll try to make it so she's not with them for long

**Zi**- thanks gurl, you always review me!

Shezel- aww....thanks. My one anonymous reviewer that has consistently reviewed! Being descriptive does take up a lot of room though, but i'm glad u like it!

**Midnightmare**- i'm glad that you liked it, though i personally think that chapter 30 wasn't the greatest. And i can definately say that that has never happened to me, but it should definately count for something.

**Kazumi-Kairi chan-** thanks for ur review and support. Glad u like my fic.

**sasuke-chidori93-** yah, thanks for reviewing! I'll update now k?

* * *

Ch. 32- Missing 

The Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson waited impatiently for the helicopter to reach land. The cabin would've been dead silent, if it wasn't for the rush of air that acted as a vacuum where the door once was. Everyone was too worried and deep in thought to try to even start a strained conversation.

Mr. Dickinson rubbed his moustache absently as he watched Ray, Kai and Tyson deal with the sudden loss of their energetic teammate Max. _No, don't think of it like that_, the balding head of the BBA silently reprimanded himself. _Max is a tough kid. He'll pull through. If not there's always Marina. I've never seen someone as determined as her. She may act cold, but I'm convinced that she has a heart of gold._

He looked at the Bladebreakers as they each tried to hide of deal with the circumstances. The sense of loss and desperation lay heavy in the air. Tyson had his eyes screwed shut as he banged his head back into the window behind him. Ray's golden eyes kept shifting to peer out the window, as he fingered his long wrap of hair. Kai sat with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed, not an unusual position for him.

Typical Kai, Mr. Dickinson thought as he noticed the team captain's posture.

Only one thing about Kai's posture was different. He had his hands clenched into tight fists, which betrayed his uneasiness. He didn't even bother to tell Tyson off for banging his head against the wall annoyingly. He could still feel the crescent moon grooves that Marina's nails had inflicted upon him.

When Mr. Dickinson spoke, the Bladebreakers snapped out of their reverie to look at him as he radioed the pilot. "Land at the harbor please."

"It's an unauthorized landing spot," the pilot replied coolly. "I'm sorry but no can do."

"It's a matter of life and death," Mr. Dickinson stuttered indignantly, using all the authority he had. "As the head of the BBA, I officially request that you land this helicopter at the harbor." He looked at the boy's worried faces and added, "Have you even seen what it looks like back here?"

The pilot turned his head and did a double take, his mouth open in surprise. "Holy shit! What the hell happened to my copter? This isn't safe to fly, I guess I'll have to make an emergency landing at the harbor."

He turned his attention back to driving and various looks of relief passed over everyone's faces. Ray found it hard to believe that the pilot hadn't heard the noises, but the large headphones over his ears might explain it.

In mere minutes the helicopter landed at the harbor, on one of the empty concrete docks. Before the blades had even stopped spinning everyone had abandoned the helicopter through the blown-off door. They squeezed around the helicopter and ran to another wooden dock, Tyson in the lead.

The pilot climbed out from a different door in the front and circled his helicopter as he surveyed the damage. He looked at their retreating backs and yelled after them, "You're gonna hafta pay for this, you know!"

They just ignored him and the pilot shook his head thinking, _Kids these days._

Tyson sped down another dock and was running so fast that he caught his foot on one of the wooden planks and went sprawling headfirst into a man who was refueling his speedboat. Tyson hit the man hard but managed to regain his balance before he fell into the water. The boatowner, however, wasn't so lucky and Tyson's fall pushed him to the edge of the dock. He dropped the now-empty fuel can and wheeled his arms furiously, before falling backwards into the sea.

The man spluttered to the surface in time to witness the three teens climb into his well-sized, rather expensive speedboat.

"Hey!" he sprayed water indignantly. "That's my boat!"

"I'm sorry sir," explained Mr. Dickinson hurriedly as he puffed tiredly, "but we need to borrow your boat. It's a matter of life and death."

With that he clambered into the speedboat and Kai pulled the string and made the motor roar to life. Tyson undid the rope holding the boat to the dock and Ray stood at the wheel. He put the boat into gear and carefully maneuvered around it's owner, who was still floundering in the water with shock. Once he was out of the harbor Ray accelerated abruptly and made Tyson, who still getting his sea legs, to fall ungracefully into Mr. Dickinson. He paid no attention but quickly sat on one of the plastic-covered seats.

Kai joined Ray at the front of the boat, his scarf whipping madly in the breeze. Both boys began to scan immediately for any sign of the yellow lifeboat. Tyson had his head over the edge of the boat as he enjoyed for a brief moment the thrill and exhilaration of the spray in his face. That was before the salt stung his eyes and he remembered about his injured best friend.

Ray maneuvered the white speedboat so that is soared over the large, rolling waves and went crashing down into the water. Mr. Dickinson briefly considered telling Ray to slow down, as he felt as though he had left his stomach back at the harbor, but decided against it. Precious seconds were ticking away.

After what felt like an eternity Kai spotted the yellow lifeboat, bobbing with the waves off the starboard bow. (A/N for those not in with seaside lingo, it means the right side.) If possible Ray made the boat go faster, as if shot across the waves to the inflateable's side. Inside lay Max, who seemed unconscious at the moment. Marina was nowhere in site.

"Max!" yelled Tyson happily, "You're alright."

He almost fell out of the boat in his attempt to greet his fallen teammate. Ray went to the side and together he and Tyson pulled Max into the boat. They placed him on three of the seats and Tyson removed his jacket and wrapped it around Max to ward off some of the cold.

"Hey guys," Max said meekly, his eyes closed. "What took you so long?" He joked, then shivered.

"Hey, just take it easy Max," cautioned Ray. "We have to get you to a hospital buddy."

Kai stared at the dark water, allowing himself a small smile; Max was okay. Then his eyes roved to the lifeboat, where the water in the boat was tinted pink. _Blood_, he thought and looked at Max. He couldn't see any wounds on Max, though he was covered by Tyson's jacket. A jolt of emotion ran through Kai's body. _Why do I fear for her? She can take care of herself. But where is she?_ he wondered.

He moved to Max's side and took Tyson's jacket off of him, just to keep his mind at peace. He saw that Max's forearm was wrapped with a dark cloth and he guessed that it had come from Marina, as there was no way that Max could have bound his own wound in the state he was in. He put the jacket back on Max and knelt by his side.

"Max. Where is Marina?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, where is she?" Tyson repeated, overhearing Kai. "I hope nothing happened."

Kai turned his head to glare at Tyson and Ray elbowed him and looked at him meaningfully. Kai turned back to the blonde blader.

"Max, it's important," Kai said roughly. "What happened? Where's Marina?"

Max shivered and opened his blue eyes slowly.

"Don't push him now boys, " warned Mr. Dickinson.

"C'mon Max. Think," he urged.

Max looked puzzled, as he thought hard. Everything from when he hit the water to that moment was a blur. He could recall only pieces of what happened, as he had slipped in and out of consciousness. He closed his eyes and focused hard. He had to for the sake of his friends. But it was hard. His body was tired and cold, and he wanted to fall asleep.

"Ah," Max muttered tiredly. "I…I can't…remember everything." He opened his eyes and stared into nothingness as his teammates crowded around him and Mr. Dickinson listened intently. He knew that it was very possible that she had decided to leave on her own, but from the middle of the ocean, where would she go? 

"Just tell us what you remember," Ray urged.

"I don't know," Max began slowly. "She…saved me. Then…uh…a boat came." Everyone was dead silent as Max struggled to recount the events that had taken place. "Um…she knew…she knew the man…on the boat…he was from…from the helicopter. He said…he said that…she would…do what he wanted. She said…she would only go…with him…if…if he…left us out of it. She went…without a fight…so we wouldn't get hurt. She didn't want…us involved," he stuttered out slowly.

Ray and Tyson looked at each other warily while Kai just stared out to sea. She had put herself before them once again and Kai was still confused. He didn't understand her, and yet he was the closest one to her. She was so closed about her past, but it still came back to haunt her. He knew that there was a very good chance that the Bladebreakers would never see her again. Even if she managed to escape from wherever they had taken her, who's to say that she would come to them again. She had done what she had came to find them for, giving Kai the necklace was the only reason she had come out of hiding to see them. To see him. He knew that she thought that she had made a mistake in coming to them. They couldn't keep her with them forever. Especially if she didn't want to stay.

Ray silently went back to the wheel and turned the boat around. As they sped for home, Kai looked to the sky. Clouds were already gathering over the great blue expanse. _A bad sign_, the thought, then shook his head. He wasn't superstitious. But still he had a bad feeling that Marina, wherever she was, was in way over head.

* * *

_'Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see _

Every single day, what you say, makes no sense to me

Even though I try I can't get my head around you

Somewhere in the night, there's a light in front of me

Heaven up above with a shove, I beg it's me

Even though I try, I fall in the river of you

You've managed to bring me down too

All you're faking (Get up, get up, get up, get up)

Shows you're aching (Get up, get up, get up, get up)

Every single day, what you say, makes no sense to me

Letting you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me

I never really know what's really going on inside you

I can't get my head around you

All you're feeling (Get up, get up, get up, get up)

Shows you're breathing (Get up, get up, get up, get up)

Deep inside your soul, there's a hole, you don't wanna see 

Covering it up, like a cut, with the likes of me

You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you

The cuts getting deeper

The hill's getting steeper

I guess I'll never know, what's really going on inside you

I can't get my head around you.'

* * *

Well, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but you know how it is with school. Damn homework! Anyway I hope that you like this chapter, and I'm sorry to keep you in the dark about Marina, but I had to have them save Max first. He is the priority teammate after all. She's still an outsider. The song by the way is by The Offspring and is called (Can't Get My) Head Around You. If you've heard the song, it doesn't really have the mood that I wanted, but I put the song at the end anyway, because of the lyrics. 

DISCLAIMER- I do not own The Offspring (though it would be awesome if I did) or any of their songs/ song lyrics.

Well, please the click the little button below to send me a review, they are the only bright spots in my day now that school is back in.

PS- Can anyone tell me how you can tell if your fic has been recomended? There's a button in the review box that you can click, and i've done it once for someone elses fic. I doubt that my fic is nearly as good, but does anyone know how you can tell? Is there a box or something beside your fic?


	34. Red and White Cross

Well, here's chapter 33 up just for you. There's a lot more dialogue in it, so I hope that you like it. Oh, and ignore the title, it sucks so much, but I couldn't think of anything to call this chapter, so please forgive my lack of creativity on this. (it was originally going to be called 'the hospital', so i think the new title is a little better)

* * *

Ch. 33- Red and White Cross 

After the Bladebreakers had returned the speedboat to it's rightful, and rather surprised owner, they had called an ambulance for Max. Only one person could ride in the ambulance with Max and Tyson jumped at the chance, having always wanted to ride in an ambulance. That, and Max was like his best friend and the one he was closest to on the team.

"You guys don't mind do you?" the cap-clad Bladebreaker asked his teammates.

"No, no. Go ahead," replied Ray, waving his arm dismissively. "We'll see you at the hospital."

As the red and white vehicle sped away with the siren blaring loudly and the lights flashing, Mr. Dickinson pulled out his cell phone. As he punched in some numbers, Ray glanced at his one remaining silent teammate, who was staring out to sea.

"Hello?" Mr. Dickinson's loud voice made both boys look at him. "Could you please send a car out to the harbor? What? No, it doesn't matter what color. No. Could you please just send a car down here? Yes…thank you."

He ended the call and addressed the two bladers. "A car from the BBA will be here soon momentarily. It won't be long now." He handed the phone to Ray. "Will you please call Kenny's cell please Ray. He's waiting down at the landing strip. Could you tell him there had been a change of plans?"

"Uh, sure Mr. Dickinson," Ray turned his back to the other two and punched in Kenny's number as he waited impatiently for him to pick up.

Before one full ring could be completed Ray heard Kenny's shrill, anxious voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chief. How are you?" Ray answered politely.

"Oh thank god! Where are you? We were so worried!" Ray held the phone away from his ear and winced as Kenny practically yelled his relief.

Ray could hear Hilary's high-pitched voice in the background, "Who is it Chief? Is it them? Is everyone all right? C'mon, what's going on? Tell me!"

"Uh, Chief," the Chinese boy began. "There has been a slight change of plans. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

"The hospital? What happened?" Kenny questioned as Hilary screamed, "The hospital! Oh my god! Who's hurt?"

"We'll explain later, just meet us there," Ray ended the call and handed the phone back to Mr. Dickinson as the car pulled up. "They'll be there."

"Alright boys, get in," Mr. Dickinson said as the car stopped beside them.

They piled in and were at the hospital in under half and hour. Once they reached the lobby Hilary practically threw herself at Ray and Kai, and hugged them both, much to their embarrassment. Kenny was a little more subdued and explained to them that they weren't allowed to see anyone without Mr. Dickinson.

While Mr. Dickinson went over to talk to the receptionist Kenny sighed exasperatedly. "That's it. I'm installing tracers into your beyblades so that won't ever happen again."

/Good idea Chief,/ Dizzi remarked sarcastically from under his arm. /Now, just tell them to be good boys and never get captured again./

Kenny ignored his trapped bitbeast and asked, "So what happened to you guys anyway? Hilary and me came over to Tyson's dojo and you were just gone. There was no sign or anything."

"Um…" Ray had opened his mouth to speak when Kai interrupted.

"It's a long story. Everything will be explained later. Right now we should check on Max."

They looked towards Mr. Dickinson who motioned for them to come over. "Alright kids, we can see him now. He's in room 214, on the second floor."

The elevator ride was silent and when they walked down the sterile corridors of the hospital, Kai began feeling a little uneasy. He hated the smells and closeness of the walls. They say that smell is tied most closely to memory, and Kai agreed. It made his abbey days flash back. The needles, experiments and foul smells rushed through his head, but he didn't show his discomfort. He had been in hospitals before, but always managed to get out relatively quickly, so he wasn't overwhelmed by the hospital's atmosphere.

The hospital was crowded, so Max was in a room with several other people, with curtains that quartered off each patient's space. Mr. Dickinson led the way to the far side of the room and pulled back the green curtains to reveal a tired-looking Max sitting propped up by pillows on the small hospital bed.

Tyson sat on a metal chair near the bed, absently staring out the window. A young doctor looked up from his clipboard as they all crowded around the bed.

"Are you Max's father?" the doctor asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh, no. I'm just a friend," he replied. "Has Mr. Tate been contacted?"

"Yes, he should be on his way here, I'm expecting him," the doctor smiled down at Max. "Poor kid."

The doctor looked around. "Um…look. I'm really busy and can't stay here so could you pass some information on to his father?" he asked. The young intern was beginning to get nervous with Hilary staring at him.

"Of course," Mr. Dickinson replied. "I'd be happy to."

The doctor sighed gratefully. "Okay. Max will be fine, he's just a little tired. He was brought here just in the nick of time, any longer and we could've caught pneumonia. We've managed to stop hypothermia from getting a good hold on him as well. He has a slight concussion, but seems like a tough kid so I'm sure that he'll be fine. But just to make sure, he should stay here overnight at least once, just for observation. Once his blood work gets back, and there had been no repercussions than he can go home tomorrow to problem," the doctor explained with ease. "Oh, and we've stitched up the wound on his arm and prevented infection. But he shouldn't do anything too strenuous when he leaves. You don't want him to pull the stitches out before the cut has healed completely."

The doctor left and Mr. Dickinson followed to wait in the hallway for Mr. Tate, leaving the Bladebreakers alone with their teammate.

"Hey Max. How are you feeling?" Ray asked.

"Tired," he replied honestly. "But considering, I'm okay."

"Oh, you should've seen the gash on his arm!" Tyson started excitedly. "I tell ya, he'll have a scar from that one. You shoulda seen…when they stitched it up. It was…"

Argh, typical boy. He doesn't even care that his teammate was hurt, Hilary thought irritated.

"Tyson!" she exclaimed. "That's gross! Nobody wants to hear about that! Aren't you concerned at all for Max?"

"Yeah…but Hilary…hey!" Tyson stuttered indignantly. _Great now I've got Hilary on my case. Sheesh. _"Gimme a break! You weren't even there!" He shook his head then smiled evilly. He knew a good way to take the spotlight off him. "You're the one who scared the doctor away," he said slyly.

"What?!" exclaimed Hilary, confused. "What are you talking about Tyson? I think that the doctor should check you out. There's obviously something wrong with you. And he has other patients."

"And I bet that you wish you were one of them," mocked Tyson, making kissy faces.  
  
Hilary stared at him, dumfounded, as Kai and Ray wisely moved to the other side of the bed. Her eye had started twitching and they didn't want to be the danger zone. Unfortunately for Tyson, he didn't notice.

"Aww…c'mon Hilary," he added. "Everyone saw you staring at him with googly eyes. You scared him off. And he was going to get us some Jell-O. Now I have to go find the cafeteria."

"Hehe…Tyson was just kidding Hilary," Kenny said nervously as he stepped back.

/Uh oh. Sparks are gonna fly here folks. So keep back./ Dizzi suggested.

Hilary finally found her voice and was surprised. _Ooo, I'm gonna kill him! But why is he so interested. Is he jealous? _She filed away the information to deal with later. Right now she had to berate Tyson. "Is that all you care about? Food?" she quickly retorted. She could definitely hold her own in an argument with Tyson. They were both so hardheaded.

"Here, your best friend lies in the hospital, traumatized," she added.

"Um, Hilary," Max said quietly, sticking up for his big-mouthed teammate. "I'm not…"

"You be quiet," she warned, glaring at Max. "You delirious and don't know what you're saying. And you need rest."

He gulped and wisely shut his mouth.

"He's just had stitches and has to stay overnight, and all you're concerned about is stuffing your face with free food?"

Hilary was practically screaming and Tyson flinched before mumbling, "The hospitals not that bad…" Then a puzzled look crossed his face. "The food is free?" he asked.  
  
"Ugh!" Hilary waved her hands exasperatedly at him. "You're hopeless Tyson!"

"Um, excuse me?" a nurse poked her head around the curtain. "Unless you tone it down, you'll have to leave. We have sick people here, who are trying to sleep."

Hilary and Tyson glared at each other, each putting the blame on the other person.

"Okay guys, calm down," Ray said, coming between them to act as peacemaker. "I think that going down to the cafeteria is a good idea. We haven't had a decent meal in days. And Max should be resting."

Hilary and Tyson looked at their feet ashamedly. They had been arguing about person issues, while Max was the real reason that they were even there. They had both totally forgot that they had an injured teammate on their hands.

"Alright," they agreed.

"Hey, buddy," Tyson said quietly as he put a hand on Max's shoulder. "You rest now and we'll be back later." He turned to leave then added as an afterthought, "I'll bring you some Jell-O."

As they exited the room, they passed Max's dad in the hallway, heading towards his injured. As they entered the elevator Hilary looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey," she began quietly. "Where's Marina?"

* * *

I hope that you liked that chapter. Sheesh, I really have to start writing the next chapters, I'm behind! Ah! Damn, my wrists hurt too, but I'll try to type out the next chapter today. 

Please review! :)


	35. Passage of Time

Well heres another update, i was going to wait for friday, but heck, why not post it now!  
And i apologize in advance if you find it boring, theres really no dialgue this time, just descriptions. But i hope that u enjoy it anyways! And thanks for all your supportive reviews! they mean so much to me!

Shezel- i'm glad that u liked it, i was really pleased with how the dialogue turned out!

**Tai of the Nine-Tailed**- thanks for letting me be a gueststar! i can't wait for u to post the first chapter!

**CrimsonShadows**- its great to finally be doing a fic together! thanks for ur support!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all seem genuinely concerned about Marina!

* * *

Ch. 34- Passage of Time 

A week had passed since they had escaped off the island, and now the Bladebreakers sat around Tyson's living room, watching a Simpson's marathon. Mr. Granger was already regretting the TV. Even though it had been a week, each teen in the room was now thinking on various levels, about that fateful day on the helicopter.

FLASHBACK

"Max, no!" Marina yelled as the blonde boy tumbled from her grasp and fell into the waves below.

The next few minutes were havoc until Marina stood by the door and announced that she would save Max. That was before she dove out the door.

END FLASHBACK

After they had visited Max, they had headed down to the cafeteria. Tyson just went at it there, putting several people in the room off their food. The cafeteria staff had never seen anyone so satisfied with what they served. Hilary had tried once to get him to eat slower, but gave up quickly on his hopeless case.

Ray and Kai had also been hungry, having forgotten in the excitement that they hadn't eaten in many long hours. But they went about it more civilized, and ate like a normal person would. The hospital food wasn't very satisfying, and Kai found that he couldn't eat much before it began sticking in his throat, he had somehow lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away and stuck with drinking the watered-down orange juice instead.

After an hour in the cafeteria had passed they managed to drag Tyson away. People had just stared and muttered quietly as they watched the blue-haired teen grab items off several random plates as he was hauled bodily from the room by his four disgusted teammates.

They had stayed with Max until visiting hours were over and a very determined nurse shushed them from the room. While they were in the hospital Tyson's grandfather had joined them; he had taken longer to arrive because his old car hadn't started and he had been busy with a class. He acted like it was no bid deal to see his grandson again, but it was obvious that he had been worried sick for his little dude.

The next day Mr. Dickinson had organized a search party for Marina, and sent boats to scour the waters. The Bladebreakers helped to search, but Kai knew that it was unlikely that they would find her. Max had wanted to help, but on the doctors orders he had stayed behind, and wasn't happy about the arrangements at all. Nobody's hoped were really up and optimism was on low. At the end of the day everyone was tired and sunburnt, the reflective glare of the ocean hadn't exactly been kind to them. Tired and depressed, they had returned to Tyson's dojo, where their spirits were lifted a little as Max checked out of the hospital in good health.

The days after saw everyone gradually returning to their normal spirits, but they still felt bad about Marina's fate. Even though they knew it wasn't their fault, they felt responsible somehow, like because they had convinced her to stay even though she was originally adamant about leaving.

They beybladed to keep their minds focussed, except Max had no respite for his thoughts as he was forbidden from beyblading until his arm healed completely. Mr. Dickinson had even signed them up for a demonstration of their skills at the Beyblade Research Facility, where their progress would be monitored and they would probably have a match against the top beybladers at the facility. Mr. Dickinson had mentioned that it was sometime during the next week, but they didn't know the exact date.

So that left them where they were now, sitting around the TV looking for entertainment. Only one person in the room was really getting into the show. It was on mainly to keep their minds off everything that had happened. Kenny and Hilary had gotten all the details from the Bladebreakers, and understood how everyone was feeling, but didn't dwell as much on it.

Nobody had really known Marina for that long, but even still; she had seemed to be getting used to them. And they had gotten used to her cold, silent presence and her confident, somewhat sarcastic attitude.

So all that was left of her was her bag, (which they refused to go through, no matter how curious they became) and her long, black coat that she had left in the grass when they had been kidnapped. The whole past week Kai seemed even more distant and cold, yet they understood it because he had known her the best. (It was generally assumed anyway.) She was a long-lost childhood friend from Balkov Abbey and they had, essentially, grown up together. Even though they said nothing to him, they wondered if emotions were beginning to effect him more. They usually avoided him when he was brooding and he surprised them all by actually practicing with them.

Everyone was left with their own thoughts. Kenny was worried about their upcoming appearance at the research facility. As he busily typed into his laptop he was convinced that they hadn't practiced enough.

Oh, no. I just know that we haven't had near enough practice as he we should have, Kenny thought busily._ If we haven't improved then it will be a total failure on my part. I can't let that happen. But when exactly are we supposed to go to the Research Facility. Mr. Dickinson wasn't exactly specific. Ah! This is just too much to take._

It was minor details like that that made him crazy. And in his spare time he was busy devising a tracking device to put in their beyblades, so there would always be way to find them. He was getting extremely paranoid that it would happen again.

Hilary stood behind the short armchair that Kenny occupied. She had her elbows propped up on the back of the chair and her head rested on her hands. Her brown eyes were continually flicking from the TV to Kenny's laptop monitor as he ran different simulations.

Gosh. I wonder what's more boring. This show, or Kenny's simulations. I swear that he's run that one already, she thought, passively.

Personally, she found that she was a little disappointed that Marina had disappeared. At first she had been jealous of the Russian girl and all the attention that the Bladebreakers had given her. She had changed her opinion though, once she realized that Marina wasn't replacing her. _Why do I even miss her? We barely spoke, she was cold towards everyone, and she was always running off for one reason or another that she would never tell. She's too closed. If you want to keep your friends, you talk to them once in while. And trust them. _But she missed having another female around, especially one who could put Tyson in his place and stood up for herself.

Ray sat on the couch, next to Max, and wasn't really watching TV. He was feeling rather homesick and wanted to talk to his former teammates, the White Tigers. _Man, everyone in the room except Kai and me have family in Japan. Tyson has his grandfather, Kenny and Hilary each have their parents, and even Max had his dad here._ _Hmm…I wonder how my village is doing,_ he thought, as his mind accidentally strayed to Marina. He thought about all the things she'd done for them and could now faintly see why she'd refused to join their team. He sighed, _I hope she's doing all right_. Then his thought once again returned to his homeland, to that remote village in China.

Max sat in the middle of the couch, beside Ray and Tyson. He absently picked at the tape holding the bandage over his stitches. It was almost healed, though he would have the scar forever. And it itched so annoyingly. _God is this boring or what? I wonder how Marina is doing. _He still had her black headband, and even though they had washed it several times the bloodstains still remained. He realized that he was picking at the bandage and quickly folded his arms over his chest. Then he laughed half-heartedly along with Tyson as Homer Simpson repeatedly fell down a steep cliff. (A/N- you know that episode.) He was beginning to think that the weather report that was just on was more interesting than the show he now watched.

Tyson laughed at the TV hysterically. He found everything about the Simpsons to be funny. _How stupid can cartoon people be_, he thought. As a commercial break began advertising a brand of Japanese noodles, Tyson looked around at his fellow teammates, who were each deep in thought. It seemed that Marina's absence had affected them more than they thought. Tyson had to admit that she had done some good for the team. Aside from rescuing them and saving Max, Kenny had informed him that Dragoon's power levels had increased with her training. That thought alone was too much for Tyson, who once again gave all his attention back to the TV, even though it was now a new announcement.

"In this special news report, we've just received word of an explosion on an island off the coast," a blond TV reporter announced to the screen. "It seems that a research facility has received the most damage. The accident happened early this morning, but we have no word on how it started or on causalities…"

Kai turned looked away from the screen. He couldn't stand to be still anymore. 

I don't know why I even try to watch such an idiotic and immature program, he thought, irritated.

He slipped out of the room and unobtrusively left Tyson's dojo. He looked to the sky that was streaked with pink and orange. The sun would be setting soon. He briefly considered sitting on the roof, but dismissed that idea as he really needed to release pent up energy. He decided to head towards the beach and found that he had been going there a lot lately.

A few minutes later, Ray noticed Kai's absence. He informed everyone that he was going for a walk and left them around the TV. Usually when Kai left, it meant that he wanted to be alone. (Which was most of the time.) But Ray had had enough of his teammate's behavior and vowed to give Kai a piece of his mind. They were friends after all, and Ray wanted to know what was up. He had no right to keep people at arm's length.

Ray hesitated at the dojo's entrance; Kai could be almost anywhere. Ray figured his best bets were under the bridge by the river, or the beach. He decided on the beach. That was where Kai went to practice.

Kai ran, enjoying the physically demanding task as he took the bumpier route to the beach. His white scarf trailed behind him like a pale shadow as he ran and the wind whipped in his ears. Kai felt the need to work off excess energy; he felt too wound-up to concentrate. Once he reached the soft sand and the salty expanse he stopped and stared at the dark water. Then he began a complicated attack pattern that he knew that he had learned at the abbey, but to his frustration he couldn't remember all of the complex moves.

He looked across the water to see the red sun start to sink slowly beneath the horizon. The sky was stained in shades of orange, pink, green and blue. The beauty of the view wasn't lost on Kai, but he chose to acknowledge rather than dwell on it long. The sun setting just meant that darkness would fall soon. He decided to walk along the beach for a while before going back. He traveled a little ways, then sat on the breakwater as he stared out to sea.

His eyes roved to a dark spot near the shore. Gray eyes watched as the black blob began to take on the form of a person. He thought it was probably just some whacko that liked to swim in the sea and looked away. Inexplicably his eyes were drawn back as the figure slowly rose from the surf. The person was hunched over, long hair and hanging clothes blocking his view of their face.

Kai could see that their footsteps were uncertain as they stumbled out of the water. The person looked up and appeared confused. That was when Kai began to suspect that something was wrong. They didn't move further up the beach, but instead stood there and their posture wavered. With the tide coming in, their ankles were submerged with water. The person was shaking violently and looked to the sky. Their wet hair fell back to reveal a face in profile.

With a start Kai realized who the figure was. He jumped off the breakwater just as the person tried to take one step, and instead collapsed in the sand.

* * *

"Red sky in the morning, sailors warning; red sky at night, sailors delight." 

* * *


	36. Found

Awk! Please forgive me for the long wait! I just didn't have any time to type any chapters up! Thanks to all who reviewed! So without further ado, here's the next chapter. read on

* * *

Ch. 35- Found 

"Oh, Marina…what happened," he voiced quietly.

Kai dropped to his knees in the wet stand as he stared at Marina's still form. The team had almost given up hope of every seeing her again, by her own will, or others. He shook his head and gently rolled her onto her back. Her head lolled lifelessly and water dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

Kai thought that she looked pathetic and worse-for-the-wear. Tiny cuts covered her face, arms, and legs and her black eye was worse. He was a little shocked at her appearance. She was almost unrecognizable with her right eye not even visible among the large, purplish-black, swollen bruise. She had a fat lip that was dry and bloodstained. Her boots were gone, so she was barefoot and Kai would've seen a bloody mess if he looked. Her black gloves and wristguards were also missing, and her knuckles were white because she clutched something tightly in her right hand. Her clothes were also in tatters.

Kai got over the initial shock of his examination and tentatively put two fingers under her jaw to search for a pulse. Her skin was ice cold, but she still have a pulse, albeit a weak one. He would have to get her to a hospital quickly or she would fade away. Kai picked her up bridal style and held her to his chest, hoping his body heat would help to warm her up a little. He cursed the fact that he didn't have a cell phone as he rushed up the concrete steps that led to the park. He sensed, rather than saw, as Ray came up behind him and moved in front of his path.

"Ray, get out of the way," Kai snarled.

"No! We need to talk…" the neko-jin was obviously deep in thought, or he would've noticed Marina sooner. As it was, Ray was so concerned with the task he thought was his duty, that he didn't notice her until Kai tried to brush past him impatiently.

"Kai, what…?" his golden eyes widened with shock. "Marina? Wha-"

"Can't talk. I have to get to the hospital," the slate-haired teen interrupted firmly.

Ray looked at the battered girl Kai held in his arms, oblivious to the fact that his clothes were getting wet, and decided that their talk could wait until another time.

"I'll run ahead to the hospital," Ray said and took off towards town like only a neko-jin could.

Kai rushed after him, but quickly lost sight of him. His precious burden weighed him down and it was awkward to run with someone in his arms. He pressed forward nevertheless, and ignored the fearful glances from other people in the park. He was used to being stared at, and even though he didn't like their attention, it was still better than being mobbed by crazy fangirls.

He exited the park and plunged into traffic heedlessly, dodging around moving cars as horns honked at him angrily. Kai sighed in relief when the bright red hospital sign came into view down the street. It had taken him almost ten minutes to get there, but time seemed to have past him by a thousand times that.

The automatic doors opened, washing Kai in the pungent, sterile smell of a medicine cabinet. Ray was waiting inside anxiously, beside two young doctors and a rolling stretcher. When Kai entered Ray pointed him out and the doctors rushed over and quickly took Marina from his arms and placed her on the stretcher. Then they whisked her away through the double-swinging doors that resided off to the right. Kai and Ray tried to follow them but were blocked by a very stout nurse with a nametag that read: Kathy.

"I'm sorry, but you can't enter here," she told them firmly.

Kai ducked around her outstretched arms and pushed through the doors. As the nurse rushed to the main desk Ray hurried after Kai.

"Kai, I don't really think that we should be here," he cautioned.

Kai ignored him and looked down the white hallways impatiently. Marina was nowhere in sight, but he turned down a corridor anyway. Ray had to jog to keep up with Kai's long strides, peering into every glass-walled observation room. Passing doctors and hospital personnel looked at the two teens strangely and Ray began to feel a little nervous.

"Kai, I really think that we should just wait," he said and reached out to grab Kai's arm. "There's nothing more we can do. You don't have any reason to distrust the hospital Kai, so lets go and let them do their job."

Kai hesitated, and paused. _'Ray's right. What am I doing? I don't even know where I'm going.'_

Two white-clad security officers with black badges suddenly appeared in front of the two bladers. Kai glared at them defiantly as the stout nurse quickly followed. When she saw them she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently. "Do I have to have you escorted out of here? I warned you not to come down here, this ward is strictly for patients only."

"We're sorry, we just…got carried away," Ray explained haltingly.

"That's no excuse to break hospital policy," Kathy said sternly. "I haven't worked an eleven hour shift just to get fired for allowing two teenagers into an off-limits area."

"We didn't mean too," Ray said convincingly, "it's just…that girl is really close to us, and we're worried about her."

The nurse's expression softened a little, and she sighed. "Alright then. Come with me back to the waiting room and I'll see what I can do." She nodded to the security officers and led Kai and Ray back to the waiting room.

Kai looked at his Chinese teammate curiously. He hadn't known Ray to have such a silver tongue. Kai hadn't had to say a word. The nurse left them in the room and gestured for them to sit down. They sat in the only two vacant seats in the crowded waiting room. It appeared that tonight had been a very busy night for the hospital, and it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet. The nurse returned shortly with a clipboard in her hand.

"Since you know the patient, will you fill out this form please," she said as she handed Ray the clipboard. "And contact her family as well." She smiled at them, then glanced at Kai. "Um, would you like a change of clothes?" she asked.

Kai glanced down and realized that his shirt has damp from carrying Marina. "No," he replied shortly.

"Alright then," Kathy said briskly. She smiled then added kindly, "I'll check on her condition for you, okay?" The nurse bobbed her dark head and left them staring at the clipboard in Ray's hands.

Ray passed it Kai, figuring that the Russian would know more about Marina then he did. He flipped through the pages and found that there were five forms to be filled out in total. They asked for the patient's full name, age, phone number, emergency contact, care card number, family history, medical records/conditions, etc. Kai shook his head slowly, even though he knew her the best out of his team, he really didn't know any professional information about her. She hadn't disclosed a lot of personal information and the Bladebreakers hadn't thought to ask. Kai didn't even know if she had a birth certificate.

Kai looked at the forms once more, and handed Ray 50 Yen (A/N- they are in Japan after all.) for the pay phone in the corner. "Better tell them where we are," he said simply.

Ray got up willingly, as the chairs weren't really that comfortable and he always felt nervous waiting for news. He walked up to the pay phone and had to insert the coins a few times before they would take. He punched Tyson's number into the machine and held the phone away from his ear a little (A/N- those things are so filthy!) as he waited for the number to connect. After the phone rang five times Ray was about to hang up in despair when he heard a click and a feminine voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hi Hilary," Ray greeted. "Um, why are you answering Tyson's phone?"

"Ray?" she replied slowly, having forgotten that he had gone out. "Oh, well, you know Tyson. He wouldn't get off the couch to answer. Where are you?"

"At the hospital," he replied calmly. "Can you put Tyson on?"

"The hospital! Oh my god! What happened?" she asked urgently.  
  
"I'll explain later. Can I talk to Tyson, please?" Ray asked firmly. He would much rather deal with Tyson right now, over Hilary's girlishness, even though he was normally pretty tolerant.

"Fine. But how come I never get told anything?" Hilary answered, annoyed. The line went silent, and then Ray heard muffled yelling and arguing. _'Oh, come on. Don't argue now! This phone doesn't last all day,'_ Ray sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, where's Tyson?" Ray answered. He was beginning to get annoyed by his teammate's lack of maturity.

"Oh…um…well he's a little busy arguing with Hilary right now," Max answered calmly.

Ray sighed heavily. Sometimes Tyson could be difficult, and him and Hilary seemed to argue all the time about one thing or another. They were too stubborn.

"Hey Ray, have you seen Kai?" the blonde asked. "Cause he's not here."

"Yeah, he's with me," Ray replied. "We're at the hospital."

"Oh, what happened?" Max asked concerned.

"We found Marina, but she's in bad shape," Ray explained quickly.

"What?! Is she okay," he asked. Ray heard more yelling, this time from Max, who never raised his voice under normal circumstances. "Shut up guys! They found her! If you would just stop arguing I could hear what happened!"

"We don't know what happened yet," Ray answered when the line went silent. "So don't bother coming down okay? I don't know how long we'll be here."  
  
"Oh," Max sighed. "Are you sure you don't want us to come?"

"Yeah, it's pretty crowded here," he answered quickly. "There's nothing you can do here, so you might as well stay at Tyson's."

"Okay. Well, call us if anything changes," Max replied.

"I will, bye."

"Bye Ray."

Ray hung up the phone and made his way back to Kai. For some reason nobody had sat in his chair, even though it was the only free one and people were leaning against the walls. Ray suspected that they were all afraid of the glaring, spiky-haired, war-painted teen with the white scarf who occupied the seat beside the vacant chair. Ray sank into the uncomfortable plastic chair and glanced at the clipboard in Kai's lap.

"You fill it out?" the golden-eyed teen asked.

"If you call printing on three lines filling it out, then yes," Kai replied sarcastically. All in all he had only managed to fill out her first name, age, and nationality. He had debated making up a last name, but since he couldn't fill out the majority of the forms anyway, he hadn't bothered.

"I called the dojo," Ray said, ignoring his teammate's tone. "Tyson was arguing with Hilary, so I told Max. They aren't coming down."

Kai's only response was a bored, 'hmph'. Just then the nurse returned, looking grim. "Poor thing," she said sympathetically. "Your friend will be fine. She's in stable condition, but she's still in bad shape."

Kai handed her the clipboard and she clutched it to her chest, not bothering to look at was written (or in this case, not written.)  
  
"Can we see her?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but she's unconscious. And visiting hours are over. If she's conscious by tomorrow though, you're welcome to come if her condition improves. Visiting hours are from eleven to two, and four to seven."

She walked away, shaking her head. Kathy looked down at the paperwork in her hands and frowned. It had barely been filled out at all. She turned around to look for the two teens, but all she saw was a white scarf flowing around the corner.

* * *

Well, sorry again for the update taking so long, I hope the wait was worth it a little. I can't update as much as I would like due to the fact that I have homework usually everyday, and very little free time! But I have an interesting fact for you, did u know that chewing gum in Singapore is an offense, and you can be fined for it? hehe, just a little bit of useless information for you. (At least I think I got the country right. Does anybody know?) 

Please send me a review! I can't thank you if you don't.


	37. I'm Afraid There's Some Bad News

Hiya! Sorry it took so long! I want to thank everyone who reviewed that last chapter personally, even though not many reviewed. So thanks go to **Kyuubi no Tai**, Shezel, **Kazumi Kairi Chan or Kairi-**chan, **Kai-Dranzer**, **Emi-Chan and her 3** **spirits,** and** starfiredevil. **And remember I can't thank you if you don't review! So please do! I'm so close to 200 reviews that I can almost taste it! So please help me break 200 and send a review! I will be responding to your reviews as well for the next chapter, even if all you say is 'cool', or ':)'.

Ch. 36- I'm Afraid There's Some Bad News…

The Bladebreakers all awoke early the next morning, with the obvious exception of one navy-haired teen. By the time that Ray and Kai had returned to the dojo the previous night, it had been almost ten o'clock. Even though they had left the hospital before nine, Ray had convinced his sour teammate to take a walk through the ever-darkening forest, so they could talk.

Flashback

Kai had been slowly following Ray through the park for over ten minutes, and he was beginning to feel restless. He sensed that something was obviously bothering Ray, which accounted for his uncharacteristic silence and why they were walking in circles, but he couldn't be patient for much longer. Finally Kai stopped walking and stood in a clearing surrounded by tall trees.

Ray became aware that Kai was no longer behind him, and turned around to see his teammate standing with crossed arms, and an impatient smirk on his face.

"Alright Ray," Kai began coldly. "I know that you have something to say, so just spit it out."

The Chinese boy looked startled, but quickly regained his calm composure. Kai was his teammate after all, and what could happen? It was actually that thought that held him back. He of all people knew what Kai was capable of, even if he didn't show it. But what would he do to his teammate?

"Um…look Kai," he started nervously. "I know that it's been a difficult week and all…but…"

"Stop beating around the bush, Ray, and come out with it," Kai demanded impatiently.

"Fine," Ray took a deep breath. He hadn't realized how unnerving Kai's demeanor could be. He usually wasn't on the receiving end of Kai's gray stare. "I don't like how you just disappear for no reason and don't tell us where you're going. We are your teammates after all, like it or not, and you can trust us. If you need help, then I'll be there for you. We are friends aren't we?"

Kai raised his eyebrows in disbelief. No one ever talked to him like that often. They were usually afraid of the consequences. And for good reason.

Getting no response, Ray continued, "I know that you like to be alone, but we are a team, and need to practice together once in a while if we are to improve. And just because Marina was missing, it didn't mean that you had to snap at anyone who asked you a question."

"Hmph," Kai replied, his voice emotionless. Had he really been acting that different?

Ray sighed. He had finally gotten a weight off his chest, even if he didn't get the response he had wanted. "So you'll keep us in the loop next time?"

Kai looked at him sideways and a few strands of his slate-blue hair fell into his face as he replied. "Maybe. What I do on my own time is my business and no one else's."

"It is if it effects the team," Ray retorted, thinking, '_At least I got a maybe, and not a downright no.'_

"It doesn't," Kai replied firmly and turned away, his white scarf trailing behind him like a shadow. Ray sighed and followed him back to Tyson's house in silence.

When they got back to the dojo everyone had been sitting around the living room nervously. As soon as they entered the room they were bombarded with questions regarding Marina and her condition. Then they'd had to admit that they really didn't know anything about her well being, except that she was in stable condition.

Kai hadn't been able to sleep and was concerned that worry was taking him over. '_Why is she effecting me so? Emotions make you weak, and I will not allow them to control me.'_ He quoted in his head. He had finally managed to sleep, but only after convincing himself that he was in control. Being the light sleeper that he was though, he didn't get much sleep anyway, as Tyson's snoring honestly didn't help matters.

END FLASHBACK

Since no one could wake Tyson, Hilary had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. He leapt up immediately, but promptly fell over again, tangled up in his sheets. Then he began yelling angrily, which sent Hilary scurrying out of the room and his grandfather to enter.

"Yo dude! What's with all noise T-bone? You should never yell at a lady," he scolded Tyson. "Especially when she's just helpin ya so ya aren't late!"

Tyson continued muttering as he trudged down the hallway to the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes. His mood did improve a little over breakfast, where he stuffed his face as usual.

The majority of the Bladebreakers were finished eating relatively quickly, and they sat around the table (or leaned against the wall) and watched in disgust as a massive heap of pancakes rapidly disappeared into the gaping black hole that was Tyson's mouth. Hilary glanced at the clock above the sink nervously. It was already eleven o'clock, which meant that visiting hours were officially beginning at the hospital. Even though she and Marina weren't close, Hilary relished having another female in the dojo to keep the guys in line. And she was sure that with a lot of hard work, Marina would come to trust them, and then she could have a friend of her own gender. Being a teacher's pet at school didn't grant her much popularity at school, even though she was a friend to the Bladebreakers.

"That's it Tyson!" she said suddenly. "You've eaten enough to feed ten people, now lets go! Marina is in the hospital waiting for us to keep her company while she's hurt." She grabbed the back of Tyson's jacket and forcibly dragged the world champ from the dojo.

"Hilary!" he complained loudly, "I don't think that Marina will care whether we're there or not. She can take care of herself, and doesn't need us to baby-sit her."

"Take that back Tyson," she threatened. "I'm sure that she cares. No one's that heartless, not even Kai." She glanced in his direction and trudged purposely onward.

"Hmph," the slate-haired teen in question snorted at the remark. He purposely kept his pace slowed, so as not to seem as nervous as he actually felt. It would be the third time that he had stepped foot in a hospital in over a week. Not to mention that he would be seeing Marina no doubt hooked up to various tubes and machines. Which he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate, even if it kept her alive, it also brought back dark memories of the abbey.

He looked up to find that they were already at the hospital's doors. He masked his emotions and strode confidently into the whitewashed building. Even though a hospital was supposed to be a place of healing, Kai felt the overpowering pressure of death crush his lungs, as if he was in a morgue and not a hospital. He took a deep breath and pushed the overwhelming feeling behind him. He couldn't let petty emotions control him now, not when he felt like he had mastered control over his life once again.

Hilary walked up to the receptionist's desk, where the same dark-haired nurse from the night before was sitting.

"Hi, we'd like to see a patient here," the brunette said confidently, immediately taking control of the situation.

"Yes, what is the patient's name?" she glanced behind the smiling teen to recognize the Chinese and Russian teens. "Oh…never mind. Come with me."

She got up and the teens exchanged nervous glances.

"Somehow I don't think that this is good news," Kenny remarked nervously.

/Well you know something's wrong when the nurse recognizes the people who brought in the patient/ Dizzi voiced from under Kenny's arm.

Another nurse took Kathy's place at the desk, and she led them down a corridor to the right. She gestured for Ray to walk beside her and he obliged, albeit a little curiously. It was obvious she found it easier to chat with the kind Chinese teen, rather than the cold Russian. The others followed Ray and the nurse closely, and even Kai kept his ears sharp to hear every word.

"Her name is Marina, right?" the dark-haired nurse asked.

"Yeah…"replied Ray.

"Well," the woman sighed. "She's extremely lucky that you found her. Another hour later and she probably would've been gone." She paused as she led them down another corridor. It would be easy to get lost in the twisting hallways; it was like a maze. "She was in pretty bad shape. Still is, though her recovery so far is amazing. When she got here she was hypothermic and in the first stages of pneumonia. We've managed to bring her temperature up and ward off the pneumonia, which could have proved fatal, but I'm afraid there's some bad news…"

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Sorry to cut it off there, the next chapter will be longer, but please send a review! Kudo's to anyone who can guess what she's gonna say! And remember I'm responding to your reviews next chapter, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Please help me break 200! 


	38. Amnesia

Yeah! I broke 200 reviews! Thank you so much! Even though I didn't get as many as I had hoped, beggars can't be choosers. I was a little disappointed, but I realize that the last chapter wasn't that great. I hope this one makes up for it! Here are the responses (in order of received reviews!)

Kyuubi no Tai- hehe! It's not nice to threaten the authoress! JK! Update soon!

Kazumi Kairi-Chan or Kairi-Chan- hehe! i like your hyper side! and i don't really know why Biovolt did that, i think its to make them the perfect weapon though. Thanks!

**XxCrimsonShadowsxX-** hey, don't worry about it, it happens to all of us. And that was just a little overdramatic! but funny. i appreciate it. that reminds me to get more sugar...

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits**- awww thanks! and i'm proud of myself for figuring that out! its not too hard to click on someone's bio button...

**Kai-Dranzer**- really 300? thanks! i hope to reach that goal...

Shezel- sorry, i know that it was short, but this one's longer, just for you! Mwahaha..that would be evil. I'm not that evil...but Marina's opinon may differ ever so slightly...

**starfiredevil**- good at cliffies? Yah! I wish it meant that i updated sooner, but i don't the chance to as much as i'd like. i do try though. i love it when i get mentioned too. it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside...

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I actually did some research for it! And just a reminder: '_thoughts_' and -"translations"-

* * *

Ch. 37- Amnesia

The nurse led them into a small white room and stopped in front of a green curtain.

"Well?" Kai growled lowly, startling the nurse into looking into his stone gray eyes.

"Oh," she pursed her lips and looked at all of them in turn. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we've started to suspect that she has amnesia."

The Bladebreakers stared at her, shocked, and she pulled back the curtain slowly, and continued. "We've come to the conclusion that it was most likely brought on by physical trauma, and the wounds she sustained live up to that theory. We believe that she has what is called 'Retrograde Amnesia,' which means that she can no longer remember anything that occurred before the incident that caused her memory loss. You can hope that it's temporary, but every case is different.

Kai was the only one who heard her explanation. While she was talking she was pulling the curtain back and five pairs of eyes had focused on that instead. With the curtain back, the nurse stepped to the side to allow them full view.

Lying under hospital bed sheets was a very bruised and pathetic-looking teen. She appeared to be unconscious and her long hair hung limply off the pillow. One eye was a swollen mess of purple flesh and small cuts mapped her face and exposed arms. With her wristguards gone, tiny cuts covered them in addition to the IV tubes sticking out of her arms that were attached to clear bags of liquid. A heart monitor beeped steadily in the corner, attached to a wire and a pad that ran under her hospital gown. Another bag of clear liquid was being administered as well.

As everyone crowded around the bed, Hilary with small gasps of sympathy, Kai hung back looking grim.

"Why is she restrained?" he asked quietly as he closed the curtain, separating them from Marina.

The nurse looked down before staring past him. She found that she couldn't stand to stare into his cold eyes for too long. "There was an accident last night," she admitted.

"What kind of accident?" he growled dangerously.

"I don't know how she did it," Kathy shook her head in disbelief. "It's for her own safety and others. Early this morning she regained consciousness. I don't know what happened, but she freaked out and tried to leave the hospital. When a few people tried to stop her, she fought back. Two of our doctors and a security guard have injuries from her. It took three people to bring her down. Three! Can you believe it? I still don't know how she managed that in her condition." She shook her head. "Anyway, she had to be sedated. She's on a morphine drip right now. We can't risk a second disaster."

'_Hmm…maybe if she tried to escape the hospital it means that she hasn't forgotten everything.'_ Kai thought hopefully.

"Now," the nurse began professionally. "There is the matter of filling out the medial sheets. They must be completely filled out, with no blank spots."

"That's not possible," Kai answered airily.

"And why not?" Kathy put her hands on her hips.

"She's an exchange student and we don't have her info," he lied convincingly.

"Oh, well that would explain why she's not in our system when we ran her blood," she said under her breath.

"What?" Kai asked, having heard every word.

"Nothing," she looked past him and her face lit up. "Ah, here we go." She grabbed a plastic bag from a medical assistant who was walking by and dumped the load into Kai's arms.

He held it awkwardly and raised one eyebrow.

"That's all of the belongings that she came with. We washed the clothes, but honestly, nothing can save them. They're better off as rags now," she explained.

Kai shook his spiked hair and was about to pull back the curtain when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," the nurse said nervously. "Um…there's something else…about her…but I don't know if you can help."

"What's that?" Kai asked, curious.

The nurse bit her lip. "Well…there's the question regarding her injuries. And not just the recent ones." She pulled small stack of photographs from her front pocket and handed them to Kai.

He dropped the bag and took the photos reluctantly. He didn't think that he should be looking, but was a little curious to what the purpose the pictures had. He flipped through them quickly as she elaborated.

"These are photo's of her wounds," she explained. "The self-inflicted ones aren't really a shock, though they are concerning." Kai looked at the first photo that showed thin white scars on someone's wrist. "A lot of teenage girls feel they aren't perfect so they often try to get attention anyway they can. Whether that's the case, or it's something more serious, we don't know. Do you have any idea?"

"No," he answered slowly. He seriously doubted that she cut herself for not feeling perfect, that just didn't seem like Marina. '_How come I've never noticed this? What caused her to do that? Well it's not like she ever showed her wrists. She always wore her wristguards. But I should have known!'  
  
_"The self-inflicted wounds aren't the only problem," Kathy continued, thinking, '_Why am I even telling this to a teenage boy? It's not like he cares.'_ "It's obvious that the remainder of her wounds and scars weren't done by her. It's our duty to inform the police when we suspect that a patient is being abused. There's a lot of evidence of beatings, which makes us suspect that her home-life isn't good."

Kai flipped through the rest of the photos quickly, which showed various scars and injuries that Marina sustained: the burn scar over her tattooed palm, a wide scar under her ribs, long whip-like scars on her back. When he made out the initials 'BC' scarred into her flesh, his skin crawled and a chill flowed up his spine. He knew what that stood for. He was surprised that she had all these scars. He had thought that he was the only on the Biovolt had punished so harshly. Then came the photos of her most recent injuries that included large bruises, tiny cuts, deep gouges on her right hand, and bloody gashes on her feet.

"I know that this is probably a useless question since she's not from here," the nurse interrupted his thoughts. "But do you have any idea of where she sustained these injuries?"

"No. Can't help you there," Kai said coldly and returned the photographs to her.

She looked disappointed at his response, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I had to ask. I'll hold that call to the authorities. Since she has amnesia, I doubt it would help to find the criminals that did this."

"When can she leave?" Kai asked suddenly.

"Even though the rate at which she is healing is remarkable," she answered, "at least two more nights. She is in no condition to leave until we are sure there will be no reoccurring problems."

The nurse turned to leave, but was stopped by a question from the usually silent teen. "Has she spoken at all?"

"No," she answered sadly. "Well…she was speaking something when we had to sedate her. I think it was German, or something. I'm no linguist," she added, and walked away.

As Kai opened the curtain separating him from his team, he almost ran into them on their way out. They filed past him and Ray clapped him on the shoulder.

"We're going down to the cafeteria," he explained. "We can't do anything until she wakes up. You coming?"

Kai glanced at Hilary and Tyson, who already arguing no doubt about Tyson's eating habits, and shook his head. He remembered what happened last time they were at the hospital's cafeteria. They had had to drag him out of there to see Max, and even then he had been grabbing food off others plates just to fill the bottomless pit he called his stomach.

Ray nodded in understanding and rushed to catch up with Kenny and the gang. He watched his teammates go before bending down to pick up the plastic bag of Marina's belongings.

As he stood up something fell out and hit the ground with a metal clatter. He looked down to see Marina's blue beyblade. He knelt down and picked it up, examining it to find that it wasn't really damaged. Although it wasn't in the best condition, 'used' was the best word to describe it. He stared at the bitchip in the center, but all he could see was a blue mist. Before his eyes the mist began swirling in the whirlpool, but when he blinked, it was as if nothing had moved. He furrowed his brow before dropping it back into the plastic bag, and closed the curtain behind him.

Then he placed the whole bag in the drawer in the side table and leaned against the windowsill. He stared at Marina. Instinct told him that she wasn't really asleep, just faking it. Even though they were pumping morphine into her system, he thought that her immune system would be stronger than to succumb to the pressure. Biovolt had trained her after all.

Then he saw her eyelid flicker and knew that he was correct in his assumption.

"You can stop faking it, I know you're awake," Kai remarked. He narrowed his eyes when the girl in front of him gave no response. '_Could I be wrong?'_ he doubted. '_No.' He_ was certain that she was conscious. '_But why won't she show it? It's just me. The amnesia…'_

He stood away from the windowsill and tentatively reached out to touch her arm, "Marina?"

At his touch her eyes snapped open and she tried to jerk her arm away, to no avail. She glared daggers at her restraints before daring to look up at the somewhat surprised teen.

Kai saw both fear and defiance in her eyes as she stood her ground against his gaze. With her memory gone, the mask that she usually wore to shield her true emotions from the world was gone. Now it would be easy to read her feelings like an open book; a back up plan if they couldn't figure out a way to communicate.

"It's alright Marina."

She broke eye contact and began glancing around the room nervously. Kai found it odd. He was staring straight at what looked like Marina, but in no way acted like she did. It was like she was starting over from scratch, and having to build her persona again.

'_What am I doing? She doesn't understand a word I'm saying_.' Kai thought regretfully. He sighed and leaned against the windowsill again. _'This is useless. I'm just freaking her out_.' He stared at the ceiling blankly.

Once her heart had stopped pounding in her chest, she examined the spiky-haired teen in front of her openly. He seemed to be too preoccupied with the ceiling to care, or notice. Even though she couldn't understand the gibberish that he was speaking, she got the feeling that he meant her no harm; which was the complete opposite from the look that he seemed to be going for. And was more than she could say about the hospital personnel who restrained her.

'_Hmph…I wonder if I could get him to release my restraints_.' She tilted her head to the side as he continued to stare at the ceiling. _'Hmm, he's not that bad-looking…whoa_.' she pushed that thought from her head, she had more important things to do than moon over a hot guy. She had to find a way to communicate.  
  
Kai looked down from the ceiling in alarm when he heard a small cry of pain from the girl in front of him. Marina stared at him, her blue eyes wide and desperate. She motioned her head to the side and pouted her lips. Kai just stared. She rolled her eyes and banged her elbows against the bed. Then she tugged at the leather holding her arms and legs down.

Finally, Kai understood. And almost laughed. She wanted him to free her. He smirked and shook his head, while receiving killer glares from Marina. Even with her memory gone, she could still glare with the best of them. His mouth quirked up at the corners. It was not a good idea to release her when she was in this state. Even if he wanted to, there was no way she could be controlled if something happened. He had to think of her as a threat, because he didn't know how she would react. If what the nurse said was true, and he had no reason to doubt her, Marina would try to bolt the first chance she got.

"Ah," she groaned in frustration. What right did he have to deny her freedom? She tugged at her restraints again and once again he shook his head and looked down on her arrogantly. She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Why me?'

When Kai turned his back on her, to look out the window, Marina bit her lip, then glared defiantly at the back of his two-toned head.

What happened next both shocked and surprised Kai. For as he stared down at all the injured children playing in the hospital courtyard, he heard very distinctly in his native tongue of Russian, -"You're hopeless. Dumb as a post. I don't know why I even bother to try."-

* * *

Yeah! Another chappie posted! I'll try to post another on Friday, hopefully. But I won't if the homework is too much. I'm hoping to have the next couple chapters all written up, at least, even if they aren't posted. And keep in mind that Marina's personality will be a little..off...for a while, cause she has amnesia, and therefore cant remember how she used to act. She is alittle freer now, with no inhibitions, or memories to hold her back.

Please send me a review! I love them so much, it makes the writing worthwhile. All you have to do is click on the little purple button!


	39. Communication

Hey! I'm so surprised at the number of reviews I got this time! Thanks a lot! It made my day! And please forgive me for the wait, I wasn't home all weekend!

starbugkenny- I know that you're not this far yet, but I wanted to thank you nonetheless. I'm glad that you liked my description.

roni- thanks! sorry, I know that my cliffhangers can be annoying.

Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits- thank you! glad you liked it! u know, your bio is huge!

XxCrimsonShadowsxX- I'm not mad, how can I be? Read to find out! Thanks a bunch, it means a lot! And I'll have to work on those chapters you sent me.

animegirl14- thanks for your review! identity?

eviltorturegirl- hey, long time no see! just kidding, I'm glad you reviewed!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- can I just use one name from now on? its hard when you have two. Thanks for your review, I can always count on seeing one from you!

sam- another new reviewer! yah!

Sheze_l_- that's what I thought to, it would be good for her. dramatic? okay. thanks for your reviews!

Kai-Dranzer- thankz! I'm workin on it.

Sleepy-zzz- I thought so too. Read on!

Kyuubi no Tai- hehe, I like that music there. please update UAOT soon!

Just a reminder: "speech" '_thoughts_' -"translations-"

Ch. 38- Communication

Kai whirled around at the sound of the voice but saw only Marina, looking digusted.

"What the…" he said slowly, trailing off.

Marina rolled her eyes and stared straight at Kai. _'He's a little jumpy. Acts like he's never heard a person speak before._'

'_Could she have said that?_' Kai wondered as he watched the girl in front of him. _'She has amnesia…but the nurse did say that she spoke German…but that was Russian. Of course! That would have been the first language she was taught. But why can she remember that and nothing else?'_

He shook his head lightly. It didn't make sense, and could just be a coincidence, but it was a good theory. Now he had to see if he could remember his native tongue. And what he would say to her.

-"Hmph,"- she muttered softly in Russian. -"Why won't you let me free?"-

She spoke quietly, barely making any noise, but Kai heard her none the less. -"Because"- he replied in their native language, -"You are a liability."-

Her blue eyes darted to his emotionless face and she stared at him in surprise. -"You understand me?"- she asked hopefully.

-"Yes"- At his reply she smiled openly.-"Well then. Please release me"- she sat up straighter.

-"I can't do that,"- he crossed his arms. -"Not until I know that you won't bolt."-

Marina slumped back. -"Well, why shouldn't I leave? This place makes me nervous."- she said quickly.

-"Slow down a little,"- he remarked. -"I haven't spoken this in a long time."-

-"I can tell,"- she snickered. -"You sound like a foreigner. Your prounounciation is off a bit."-

Kai bristled as her remark. How dare she tell him how to speak? He closed his eyes and regained control. She was not the same girl that he had known.

Marina could tell that she had unwittingly hit a nerve and backed off. -"If you're not going to release me, then why are you here?"- she asked.

"Uh…," he started, -"We're visiting."-

-"Why?"-

-"You're a friend,"- he replied shortly.

-"Sure,"- she stated glumly. -"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."- _'I don't remember much at all_,' she thought.

-"That's because you have amnesia,"- he explained.

When she just stared at him with a blank look he simplified. -"You've lost your memory."-

-"If I've lost my memory, then how can I know what you're saying."- she said with thought. -"How can I recall an entire language but nothing of myself?"-

-"I don't know,"- he shrugged.

-"Well that's just great,"- she said sarcastically. -"You know me, but don't trust me. And I have no memory of you, but you expect me to believe what you're saying."-

She did have a point, but Kai shook it off, asking rhetorically instead. -"Why would I lie?"-

-"I don't know, why wouldn't you?"- she looked down. -"Since I can't remember everything, you could say anything, and I wouldn't know if it is true or not."- Marina bit her lip and hung her head, allowing pieces of hair to block her face from his view.

Kai sighed quietly. Marina was going to be more difficult than he had thought she would be. If she was going to trust him, then he would have to do something for her in good faith and hope that she would think it was good enough. But on the other hand, why did he need her to trust him anyhow? He looked at the leather snaps holding her down and reached out.

The Russian girl looked up, startled, when she felt his hands on her wrist. In seconds he had undone the clip and she had pulled her sore wrist free. Quickly, she reached over and undid the bindings on her other wrist, before sitting up and freeing her ankles. The hospital hadn't taken any chances on allowing the teen any means of escape. She pulled the IV tubes from her arms almost angrily and twitched as they came from her skin. She swung her legs over the bed and let them dangle as she rubbed her wrists gently.

-"Thank you,"- she smiled.

-"You still can't leave,"- he remarked as if to keep up his intimidating presence. -"You have to promise that you won't bolt, or the restraints go back on."-

-"Fine,"- she looked past him and out the window. -"I promise."-  
  
Kai didn't believe her for a second, but didn't push it. When she went to stand up, however, Kai held up his hand to keep her on the bed.

-"What?"- she asked coldly, a hint of her old self in her voice.

-"I wouldn't stand up,"- he answered.

-"And why not?"- she retorted.

-"Well…um…you're not exactly…dressed for it"- he said slowly and a little embarrassed, though he tried to hide it. He stepped back and leaned against the window sill.

Marina looked down at herself and plucked at the thin, light blue material the hospital gave it's patients to wear. The front seemed okay, even though it was cut off above her knee. She felt her back and her fingers touched her own flesh. The back was open, but held together with intervals of thin strips of fabric. (A/N- you know the hospital gowns…the back is…well…open)

She quickly sat back and bundled all the thin sheets around her before scooting back near the pillows. She bit her nails nevously and avoided eye contact for a few moments as she waited for the heat to leave her face. The room was silent.

-"What's your name?"- she asked finally, breaking the silence.

-"Kai Hiwatari,"- he said shortly.

-"Okay, Kai,"- she nodded, then looked up.

For some reason he felt drawn towards her big blue eyes as she asked innocently, -"Who am I?"-

He looked away, strangely unable to hold her gaze. He didn't feel that he should be the one to tell about, well, herself, but there was no one else. -"Your name is Marina."-  
  
She nodded. -"I think I remember that. What else?"-

-"What do you want to know?"- he asked.

-"Everything,"- she answered.

-"Well, I can't tell you everything,"- he admitted.

-"Why not?"-

'She's acting just like a child,' he thought briefly before answering. -"You weren't exactly very open with us. I can tell you very little."-

-"Oh,"- she bit her lip. That wasn't exactly the response she had wanted to hear. Or was it? With no preconceptions about her, then she would feel free to act however she wanted, and then hopefully find someone who could tell her. -"Well, just tell me what you do know."-

-"You grew up in Russia, and I believe that you are sixteen,"- he answered.

-"Well, that was a little obvious. I'm speaking Russain! And what do you mean, you believe?"- she said shortly. _'Damn, I'm really not an open person…_' she thought sadly. _'I wonder what he did to make me not trust him with my age?_' -"Sorry,"- she added quickly. -"It's been a long day…"-

-"Wait, you said I grew up in Russia, then where are we now?"- she asked. -"What country?"-

-"Japan,"- he replied shortly.

-"Why am I here?"- she asked.

Kai was saved from having to think of a passable reply when the curtain was pulled back. He had been so preoccupied with remembering how to speak his native language that he hadn't heard the tell-tale sounds of his team returning. Marina watched with wide eyes as a brunette teen hit her loud cap-clad friend on the back of the head for the boy's ignorance. A raven-haired Chinese teen rolled his eyes and a short boy with thick glasses said something impatiently. A blonde boy at the back just shook his head. The group froze when they noticed her watching them.

"Hey, she's awake," Max remarked.

"How ya feeling?" Ray asked.

Marina tilted her head as her eyes flicked to Kai and back.

"She can't understand you," Kai explianed shorlty.

"What do you mean Kai?" Hilary asked quizzically.

"She can't remember how to speak English," he answered.

"Well, how are we going to talk to her?" Tyson asked. "See Hilary, I told you that this trip was a waste of time."

Hilary jaw dropped and she hit on the back of the head again. "Stupid," she muttered quietly.

-"Kai"- Marina uttered shyly.

At her voice six pairs of eyes flicked to look at her, but she stared only into the grey ones. She smiled and said coyly, -"Aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friends?"-

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, "She can talk!"

"Of course she can talk," Hilary slapped his arm, "don't be stupid."

"What did she say?" Kenny asked, as he moved Dizzi to a more comfortable place under his arm. 

"Uh…," he hesitated a little. There was no way in hell that he would repeat that exact message to his team. They way she had said it was definitely not Marina. This girl may look like her and sound her like her (minus the cold edge) but her personality was totally different. It was an odd concept.

Marina worked hard to keep her face serious as she watched odd emotions flicker like shadows across the Russian teen's face. If he wasn't better schooled in keeping his thoughts in check, you would've seen a look of horror and shock painted on his pale features. As it was, Marina struggled to keep her laughter in check, she had just wanted to see the reaction on his face. It was fun to push his buttons, since he tried so hard to keep everything inside. She had only known him for about fifteen minutes and already she had him pegged. _'It will be fun to toy with him_,' she thought as she was forced to turn her head to the side, to hide the smile creeping across her own face.

She looked up, her eyes dancing with merriment. Kai glared at her as he realized that she knew all along what she was doing. He would have to watch out for her now.

"She wants to know who you are," he translated.

"That was Russian wasn't it?" Kenny asked.

"Whoa! Kai, you speak Russian?" Tyson exclaimed surprised.

"Well, he is from Russia," Hilary remarked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Frankly, the rest of teammates were still a little shocked, having never heard their captain speak another language. Oddly enough, it wasn't really a surprise. Kai had kept things from them before. The Russian tongue seemed to suit the strong blader though. It seemed more natural to him, and went with his personality.

"Go ahead Kai," Max encouraged.

Kai sighed. This was going to be a long day. The last thing he wanted to do was become 'official translator' for Marina. _'Well, there are worse things…_' he thought sourly.

-"They will introduce themselves,"- Kai told her. -"They already know you."-

She nodded and looked at them expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?" Kai asked coldly. "Since you seem so eager, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"What? Just say our names?" Tyson asked.

"I believe that is introducing yourself," Kai replied sarcastically.

"Why can't you do it?"

Kai glared and replied icily, "Because. Can't you remember your own name? Sound it out. It's not hard."

"Fine, fine," Tyson rolled his eyes and stepped forward, saying very loudly and slowly, "Hello! My name is Tyson. Do you understand?" He patted his chest a few times for good measure.

Marina raised her eyebrows. -"Please inform him that just because I don't speak English, doesn't mean that I'm deaf."-

Kai smirked. "She's not deaf Tyson, or stupid."

"Hehe," Tyson blushed. "Right."

Marina looked at the next Bladebreaker and everything else passed smoothly as they introduced themselves. Then she nodded at each of them in turn and repeated their names. "Kai, Ray, Max, Hilary, Kenny, _Tyson_." She said his name slowly in a mocking tone that caused his teammates to laugh and her to smile.

Then the nurse walked by. Seeing Marina awake and unbound surprised her and she entered the room to check on her condition.

"Alright now, I think it's time for you to leave," she told the Bladebreakers.

"But we just got here," Max remarked.

"And she is conscious and speaking," Kenny added.

"I'm sorry, but she should be resting," Kathy countered. "Even though she is recovering at an alarming rate, she can't leave until she has healed more. Even talking could be too strenuous for her."

"She's right guys," Hilary said, "if we want her to recover, then we have to let her rest. We can come back tomorrow."

"Alright, the nurse knows best," Ray agreed. "Let's go.

-"What's happening?"- Marina asked as the nurse came up to her.

-"We have to leave now,"- Kai replied.

At his words Marina looked at the nurse warily and backed up a little further.

"You speak her language?" Kathy asked incredulously.

Kai nodded.

"Good," she replied. "Tell her to cooperate before you go."

-"She wants you to cooperate with what they're doing,"- Kai told her before he joined the rest of his team as they exited. The nurse pulled the curtain closed behind him. 

Their group had almost made it to the corridor that led to the main entrance when Marina ran up behind them. Only Kai noticed her shadowing presence behind them as she tried to follow them, but also remain hidden.

"I'll catch up with you," Kai told Ray, who nodded. He hid around a corner and waited. When the Russian teen went to pass him he grabbed her arm.

-"Where are you going?"- he asked.

Her eyes darted around as she struggled to come up with a good lie. -"Uh…they let me out early?"- she replied, flashing him a lopsided smile.

-"Come on,"- he led her back down the corridor.

-"No, no, no, please,"- she moved in front of him. -"You don't understand! I can't go back there! I can't stay here. I feel trapped. I can't explain it, but please don't make me."-

He felt bad for her, but couldn't allow her pitiful look to win against his iron will. -"You have to stay here,"- he said, almost gently.

She glared at him and was silent as he dragged her back to her room. He felt like he was dragging a naughty child to the baths, the way she was being stubborn. He pulled back the curtain to find the nurse holding a towel to her lip and looking a little dazed.

"Ah, good," she said from behind the towel, "you've found her."

Marina sat on the bed dejectedly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright dear," Kathy put the towel on the bedside table to reveal a swollen, bleeding lip. "Now, lets try again." She picked up the IV needle and Marina shrank away.

"Could you not put those in her?" Kai asked.

"Why not?" she asked, poised about Marina.

"She doesn't like needles," he replied.

"I can understand that. Find me someone who doesn't. But it's for her own good. I"ll have to restrain her again as well."

"If she promises not to try to escape, then will you leave the IV and restraints alone?" he asked. "Because I could always just let her go now," he threatened.

The nurse raised a sculpted eyebrow and looked at the slate-haired teen sideways. "Fine," she put down the IV. "But only if she promises."

-"If you promise not to try to escape, you won't have to be restrained,"- Kai told Marina quickly.

"Hmph," she huffed.

-"If you don't, then she will but the needles in you again,"- he threatened.

Marina looked at the needle, then glared at Kai.

-"Look, we'll get you out of here tomorrow, but you have to stay here tonight. It's for your own health,"- he pressed.

She looked at him with her good eye and bit her lip uncertainly. -"You promise?"- she asked suspiciously.  
  
He sighed. -"If you do."-

-"Fine,"- Marina nodded. -"Tell her that I won't try to escape."-

Kai relayed the message and went to leave.

-"You owe me,"- she remarked to his back.

Kai shook his head, thinking, '_I think that it's the other way around_.' He hadn't talked that much in a long time. And definitely not Russian, which was a little rusty. Now all he had to do was find a way to keep his promise to Marina and get her out of the hospital the next day. Although he never actually gave his word that he would, he felt obligated to. He sighed deeply. It had barely been two hours, and already he was exhausted.

* * *

There ya go! I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait! It's like 12 pages on MW. I think it's a new record for me. Well I'll try to update next Friday, but only if you send me reviews! Keep 'em coming! 


	40. Forgotten and Lost

Hey! Here's another chapter for you! A little earlier than expected, but I had a day off. I'm going to be spending more time today writing out some more chapters so they will be all ready to type up later! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic!

* * *

Ch. 39- Forgotten and Lost

Marina stayed true to her word and didn't try to escape that night, much to Kathy's relief. She had prepared a shot of a mild sedative just in case, but was glad that she didn't have to use it. In her mind, Marina had had enough drugs in her system. But she had to wait for the tox-screen and her test results to come back to be sure.

The nurse wished that she could comfort her patient somehow. '_Being alone and unable to communicate or remember her own past must be extremely frustrating,' _she thought sadly as she watched the Russian girl stare out the window.

She had brought food to the girl, hoping that she would eat something, but she had just accepted it wordlessly, and to this time hadn't touched it. She was a little worried about that fact. She hadn't eaten anything that they had tried to give her. Force-feeding her wasn't out of the question, but she hoped that it wouldn't come to that. It would just involve more needles.

She was beginning to suspect that her patient knew that she had put vitamins in her food. '_But how could she?_' she wondered briefly. '_At least she's drinking_.' If it had been possible to put the vitamins in her drink, she would have done it. But since Marina would only drink water, it would be too obvious if she tried to force the vitamins on her.

Kathy's dark eyes filled with concern for the teen lying on the bed before her. She knew that she shouldn't get attached to her patients, but sometimes she just couldn't resist. They seemed so helpless, and when she was looking out for people she felt like she was making a difference. She felt especially close to the young people that she was in charge of, including Marina. That was the reason she had chosen this field in the first place.

But she knew that she would have to work extra hard to gain the amnesiac Russian girl's trust. For someone with no memory of herself, she was extremely cautious. Kathy wondered if that was just an instinctual response. It certainly seemed to be. When she had tried to insert the IV tube into her vein, Marina had sprung to action.

Kathy put a hand to her swollen lip as she looked back upon what had happened mere hours ago. She had been speaking in a soothing voice, but that hadn't helped to calm her patient down. As soon as Marina had seen the needle, her eyes had grown large and fearful and she had backed up. Kathy had tried to reassure her that it was okay, but since she didn't speak Russian, she couldn't communicate that effectively.

The nurse had grabbed her wrist gently, only to be caught off guard by a mean left hook from her patient. Stars had clouded her vision, as she staggered back in surprise, holding her hands to her mouth. But by the time she had regained her composure, Marina had disappeared.

The whole ordeal had shocked the nurse, just as it did the previous night when Marina had bolted on instinct after suddenly regaining consciousness. The nurse still couldn't believe that the teen had managed to knock out three people before being sedated. It seemed that the girl before her was a lot stronger than she looked. Frankly, the nurse was baffled completely at the rate at which Marina was healing. By all accounts, she shouldn't be conscious, let alone physically able to render three grown men unconscious.

Then there were all the wounds that she had sustained. Kathy was most shocked by the deep gashed on her feet. The nurse had had to bandage them up tightly because they were so cut up. It looked like she had run barefoot across a sea of jagged rocks. Marina shouldn't have been able to even put pressure on them, but miraculously, she could walk unhindered.

'_She must have an incredible immune system_,' she thought wistfully. '_I would love the chance to study it…but no. That's against patients rights, and I doubt that she would agree to it_.'

She glanced at the clock above her. The hands read 9:30 p.m. exactly. She reached a hand around the green curtain and flicked the light switch off. Even with the sudden absence of light Marina didn't move. She glanced at the sullen girl one last time before closing the curtain for privacy. The pager at her hip went off suddenly and she checked it. Another hit and run. She sighed, it would be a long night_, 'Don't people learn?_'

* * *

As soon as Marina heard the nurse's footsteps recede she tore her eyes away from the window. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt trapped. Looking at the sky and trying to picture herself on the other side of the glass was her only comfort away from that feeling.

She stretched her sore muscles in the semi-darkness. Lying on one side for so long hadn't been a good idea. As she raised her arms above her head the blue mark on her palm caught her eye. She stopped stretching and tilted her head, trying to examine the sign in the dark. The light from the other side of curtain spilled into the room casting a single beam of light to fall across the floor. She turned her hand in the light, watching as the sheen from her scar flickered. She rubbed the blue 'tattoo' with her finger, then closed her hand into a fist, ignoring the shoots of pain as her nails scratched the deep cuts circling the tattoo. It did no use to dwell on what she didn't understand.

She rested her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. It was a boring sight to behold. She had already counted the ceiling tiles three times previously. There were 32. Sighing, she reached back and grabbed a chunk of her hair gently. She stared at the multicolored strands of blue and dark brown. _'Silky,_' she thought, then dropped the hair back onto her shoulders.

As sleep continued to elude her she began to wonder what she looked like. She hadn't had the chance to actually study her appearance. They hadn't given her a mirror, and the window didn't provide her with a distinct reflection. She knew that she must look like a mess though. She had seen the pity and sympathy in the nurse's eyes, and could see that she had tiny cuts on her arms and legs. She figured that she would have some over her face as well, and could feel the telltale scars that proved her assumption. The fact that she couldn't see well out of her right eye, and that it was puffy and painful to touch was enough evidence to tell her that she also had a black eye.

'What a sight I must be,' she thought as she rolled onto her side. _'Kai's friends were cute though,_' the thought absently, then frowned. _'I shouldn't think of things like that. I can't get to know anyone if I don't know myself.'_

,' she thought as she rolled onto her side. ' the thought absently, then frowned. 

Her eyes wandered to the untouched tray of standard hospital food and she smirked. _'Fools. They actually think that they can drug me? It was painfully obvious that they put something in it._' She swallowed hard. She was hungry. Even though she knew that there was probably nothing harmful in the food, she couldn't bring herself to eat it. She wasn't even sure how she knew that they had added something to it. It was just a feeling. But she had decided to trust her instinct.

She forced her eyes away from temptation and was inexplicably drawn towards the window. She could just make out a few stars in the darkness and tall buildings. She decided that she didn't like the city. All the lights and tall buildings took away from the natural state of things, and made viewing the night sky extremely difficult. She blinked. _'Why do I feel so connected to the night?_' she mused as her eyelids began to feel heavy. That was her last thought before she was drawn into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Unfortunately her peace didn't last long. She awoke with a start, her eyes wide and staring. Her heart was racing and she felt exhausted. Out of instinct she began to focus on slowing her racing heart until it began beating normally.

She looked out the window and saw the sky streaked with yellow and orange. It was dawn. She looked around in panic; she felt that something horrible had just happened. She felt an evil in the air around her. When she began to calm down, the feeling receded. Marina didn't understand what had just happened. All she knew was that she had been afraid.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had been dreaming of. All she could recall was that she had felt paralyzing fear and extreme coldness.

'It must be a memory of my past,' she thought, as the realization dawned on her. _'But why is it so bad? And why can't I remember?_' she wondered.

,' she thought, as the realization dawned on her. ' she wondered. 

She glanced down at her hands to find them balled into fists. And her stomach hurt. Her ab muscles had tightened on reflex. She relaxed her muscles. Suddenly her back itched, and she sat up. She reached a hand over her shoulder and rubbed her back slowly. The itch subsided and she sank gratefully back into the pillows.

'Even though I don't remember,' she thought ruefully, _'my body must_.' She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Her mind was racing as she considered all the things that she had done on instinct. _'Who am I?_' she wondered, not for the first time.

' she thought ruefully, .' She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Her mind was racing as she considered all the things that she had done on instinct. ' she wondered, not for the first time.

* * *

Kai bolted upright from his sleep, unaware that Marina had done the same thing. Tousled hair stuck out in all directions as he silently willed his breathing to slow. The nightmares were getting worse.

He glanced around at his still teammates to make sure that they were all still asleep. Silently he slipped out from under his tangled sheets and stood up. Double-checking that no one else was awake he stood in the darkness listening.

A normal person would've just heard Tyson's loud snoring, but as he strained his ears, he heard the steady breathing of his other teammates. He heaved a silent sigh of relief as he walked out of the room. He was afraid that soon he wouldn't be able to keep silent. He didn't want his teammates to know that he was having nightmares. He was team captain, and to them immune to all emotions. He had helped the façade along, and didn't want to lose it now.

His barefeet made no sound on the worn wooden floors of the dojo as he made his way to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him silently for extra insurance, he locked the door. Putting his hands on the cool porcelain sink he looked into the mirror.

A pale face and wide gray eyes stared back at him. His slate-colored hair stuck up at odd angles. The blue stripes were stark against his ivory skin. He never washed them off, and constantly had to reapply the paint. He saw a scared teen wearing black slacks and a grey muscle shirt, and struggled to wipe his face clear of anything that would give away his emotions. He stared hard at his reflection, searching for a trace of information in his image.

Finding none, he turned on the tap and washed his face with icy water. The nightmare had felt so real, yet he could remember nothing of what had taken place in it. It was so frustrating. He wanted to know what he was dreaming about. Deep in his heart though, he knew that he was dreaming about his forgotten past at the abbey.

Setting foot at the abbey over a year ago, during the World Championships, had helped to ease his forgotten memories forward. Soon he could remember why he had shoved them so far back, and why he didn't want to remember the terrible things that had occurred there. But it seemed that not all of his memories had came back that year. Some were still missing, and he wanted to find out what they were. He wanted to know why he could barely remember seeing Marina at the abbey, but still claimed that they had known each other quite well.

Ever since Marina had stepped back into his life he found that his thoughts were continually straying back to Balkov Abbey. Soon these thoughts turned to dreams as well, then nightmares, as he strove to remember his past. To no avail. As hard as Kai tried, he couldn't reclaim his forgotten memories.

And the nightmares kept getting worse. So he assumed. Since he couldn't remember what happened in his dreams, he could only assume that they were getting worse. He found that he would awake suddenly in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat. His heart would be racing, and each time, Kai had to work harder to slow it down. He was getting the hang of it again, and he hoped that the rest of his abbey training would come back as easily. It would be a strategic advantage to remember all of it, not just pieces.

Kai was also finding it hard to keep this fact from his teammates as well. Ray was a relatively light sleeper, and he secretly feared that the Chinese boy would wake up one night. Then they would pester him to explain things, and he really didn't want to share his past. He shook his head and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

He stripped and stepped into the shower, figuring that since he was already up, he might was well be clean. He kept the water freezing while he washed his hair, then turned the tap to boiling. The change in temperature was so drastic that it felt like he was on fire, but he took the pain, and made it a part of himself. He didn't know why he felt like he always had to push his body to its limit. He just did. Steam writhed around him like smoky tendrils.

He stepped out of the shower, and changed. Then he swiped the towel through his hair, allowing the slate strands to form naturally messy spikes. Then he carefully painted the stripes back on his face, and left the bathroom. He exited the dojo silently, and made his way to the pond. He liked to sit there. He found it peaceful and it helped to relax his restless spirit. He took out his red and blue beyblade and stared at the phoenix in the center. Dranzer was the only one who understood. He glanced down at his reflection in the still water, seeing an ochre sun start to rise over the treetops.

It was ironic how the only person who could tell Kai about his past, had just lost her own memory. Now instead of finding answers, he just had more questions. When he had asked Marina about their past at the abbey, she had looked at him like he deserved to be in the loony bin. She had been secretive and told him that if he didn't remember what had happened, then she wouldn't be the one to tell him. It seemed that she didn't want him to get involved with their past.

'This is just great,' Kai thought sarcastically as he stared unseeing at the water, _'Marina has no memory of her past, and I have are broken pieces_.'

,' Kai thought sarcastically as he stared unseeing at the water, .'

* * *

You know, I know this wasn't as long as the last one, but I really liked writing this chapter. It delved deeper into Kai's perspective (which I'll try to do more of, cause I think he should be more proactive about it) and I developed the nurse's character a bit more. What did you think?

I'm asking for at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. Please click the little button if you want more!


	41. On the Other Side of the Window

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I only wanted five, but I got more! Thanks so much!

* * *

Ch. 40- On the Other Side of the Window

Finding that she couldn't force herself to fall asleep again, Marina slipped off the bed and stood on the cold floor. She tried to pace, but it was hard with her feet bandaged in such a small place. She didn't know how she had managed to walk without slipping the other day.

Resigned to immobility for the moment, she sat on the bed and kicked her legs as she watched the sky outside brighten as the sun rose. Glancing down a flash of silver caught her eye. She stopped kicking her legs and moved her left ankle onto her knee. Around her ankle was a thin metal band. She tried to remove it, but the catch was complicated.

Finally, after about a minute of prying, she managed to undo the complex catch and band slid off her ankle like liquid silver. With the band gone a bright blue tattoo was revealed. Marina looked at her palm, then back to the crescent moon on her ankle. Both appeared to be the same shade of sapphire blue. But she had never seen a tattoo on anyone else that was that color. She looked at an actual tattoo that twined around her left bicep in twisting lines. The ink was black, and looked like a tattoo. But the ones on her palm and ankle did not.

Thinking that the moon on her ankle was pretty, she picked up the silver band and tied it around her wrist instead.

Bored again, she looked around the room for anything to do. Snoring from the person next door was annoying, but the curtains were so thin that she could do nothing about it. She rolled her eyes then spied the table beside the bed. She stood up and opened the drawer of the bedside table, not really expecting to find anything of interest. To her surprise there was a whole bag of things in the drawer. She pulled it out and sat on the bed. She was about to open it when the nurse walked in.

"Well, you're certainly up early this morning," Kathy said cheerfully. "And I see that you've found your belongings too."

Kathy remembered too late that Marina didn't speak English when all she got was a blank look.

"Oh…right," she murmured. "Um…you," she pointed at Marina, "come with," she mimicked walking, then pointed at herself, "me."

Marina tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh…clothes," she didn't know what else to say to her. "You can get changed." She pointed at the bag and recognition dawned in Marina's blue eyes.

-"Oh, you want me to come with you?"- Marina asked in Russian.

"Um…sure," the nurse nodded hopefully, not understanding a word that her patient had just said.

Marina jumped off the bed and clutched the bag to her chest. She still wasn't too sure whether to trust the hospital personnel yet. After what they did to her, she had a rather negative outlook on anyone who held a needle.

"It's alright," Kathy said soothingly and gestured to Marina to follow her.

Marina obliged grudgingly, and she was led to small bathroom several feet away. The nurse turned on the lights and made several movements indicating for her to go inside. She really didn't think that it was that big a deal but went inside anyway, and shut the door, locking it behind her in the progress. Then she turned around to be confronted with her own reflection. She walked towards the mirror slowly and gently touched the skin around her black eye. Her reflection winced at the contact.

She leaned closer and ran her hand up her cheek and over the many miniscule cuts on her face that were almost completely healed. She stared almost in disbelief at her reflection. She was quite pretty. Or would have been if it wasn't for the black eye and cuts. She had a thin nose, high cheekbones and arched brows to accent her sparkling, deep blue eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, liking the way the streaks of blue mingled with the dark chocolate. She had a natural beauty, one that would be spoiled with too much makeup. She was tall and had a slim figure that was proportionately well muscled. She didn't have the curvy, hourglass figure that most women desired, but she wasn't exactly a stick either.

She shook her head and opened the plastic bag on the counter. There wasn't much in it. She pulled out a black tanktop with rips and tears, and a double skirt that was in just as bad shape. She stripped off the hospital gown and quickly donned on her own clothes. She felt more relaxed and at home in the clothes she now wore, even though they weren't in the best shape. But almost anything was better than the tacky hospital-issued clothes. There was a large rip just under the neckline of her shirt and small holes in the sides and back. She even had to tie one of the straps together so it would stay on her shoulder. The shorter part of the skirt was black, and was okay, but the white material that hung between her legs was badly ripped, and the back part was almost shorn in half.

Uncaring about her appearance, now that she had had a look at herself, she picked up the silver necklace that had a pendant of three orbs swirling together and put it around her neck. A smile crept across her lips as she stared at the metal around her neck. Somehow she felt connected to it.

She searched the rest of the plastic bag, but found nothing else. She frowned. She felt like she was missing something. The gouges in her palm panged suddenly, and she clenched her hand into a fist. Just as quickly the pain was gone, as if nothing had happened, and left her feeling confused. It felt like a piece of her was missing. She shrugged the feeling off, thinking that it was just because she had lost her memory.

She looked into the mirror one last time and searched her eyes for a clue, for anything that would help her understand. Finding that all she got was a headache, she unlocked the door and walked back to her 'room.'

Upon reaching it, a plate of food was waiting for her on the bedside table. She swallowed and stared at the offering longingly. Her stomach growled and she bit her lip; she was starving. Glancing around, she picked up a piece of toast and sniffed it cautiously. Detecting nothing out of the ordinary, she tentatively took a bite. The toast was gone in seconds. She couldn't help herself. An apple followed suit, along with a glass of water. She was still hungry, but she refused to touch the oatmeal, knowing that it was the easiest place to hide drugs or vitamins. She had no idea why she was so paranoid about these facts, but went with her instincts and stayed away from the questionable food.

Kathy returned a short time later to find Marina with her head on her knees as she stared out the window bored.

'Poor thing,' the nurse though sadly, _'not being able to recall her memory is bad enough, but having nothing to keep her mind off her amnesia…Oh! I know what she could do_.'

,' the nurse though sadly, .' 

The nurse rushed downstairs to the children's ward and returned quickly, paper and pencil in her hand. She entered the room quietly and placed the items beside her patient, before leaving to attend to another emergency call.

Marina picked up the stationary and held it awkwardly. She was appreciative to the nurse for supplying her with something to keep her from dying of boredom, but she wasn't sure if she was really any good at art.

'Well, it won't hurt to try. And it can't be worse than that picture,' she thought, stealing a glance above her bed where an abstract painting hung. _'On second thought, I could be way worse. Oh well_.'

,' she thought, stealing a glance above her bed where an abstract painting hung. .' 

She hopped off the bed and climbed onto the wide windowsill. Bracing her back against one side she held the paper against her knees, then looked outside for something to draw. Since she couldn't recall anything from her memory, she thought it best to start afresh, and draw from sight.

She finally decided on the scenic skyscrapers of the city. The peaks and towers of the tall buildings were visible above a sea of forest treetops. She started out tentatively, sketching an outline lightly and cautiously. She quickly switched hands when she realized that drawing with her right hand wasn't working.

With the pencil in her left hand, she quickly gave in and lent her entire being into completing the sketch. Soon, detailed peaks and arches rose up from the paper as the giant towers came to life. Even in black and white, it was beautiful. Smudging the graphite with one hand, she managed to capture the light and shadows of the mirrored towers with ease. Working out of instinct, she began the forest treetops. So engrossed in her work, she didn't even realize when the nurse changed the bedsheets, or that she bit her lip in concentration. To her, time was at a standstill. A gull flew across her line of vision and she relished the challenge of capturing individual feathers in realistic fashion. She was lost in her own world; it was as if she wasn't in control of what she was sketching, it just flowed.

Sighing, she blinked and what she had accomplished snapped into focus. She was rather astonished at what she had created. It was an exact replica of the view before her; the only difference was that it wasn't in color. She smiled. It seemed that she had found something she was good at. She set the completed sketch on the chair below her and grabbed another piece of paper as she looked down into the courtyard for inspiration.

Minutes grew into hours, and passed by unnoticed by Marina. She didn't even notice when visiting hours started and the patients in the rooms beside her began receiving their loved ones. It was just another distraction that she toned out.

The Bladebreakers walked through the hospital corridors that led up to the ward Marina was in relative silence. They were all pretty tired. Mr. Dickinson had insisted that they practice at the BBA main building, that morning. Kenny had sent them through the routines, as soon as they arrived, and made full use of all the equipment in the facility. It wasn't often that they actually had the chance to practice at an official site, they usually just did it in Tyson's backyard.

When they arrived in her room, they were surprised when she seemed not to notice them. The fact that she was wearing her own clothes didn't go unnoticed by them either. Nobody really wanted to break the silence and distract her from the task that she seemed so involved in, so they settled down and watched her work. Ray picked up one of her finished sketches from the chair and showed it to the others.

"Wow…" Hilary whistled under her breath as she took the sketch from Ray.

She was surprised at the amount of detail in the sketch. The one she held showed a sick child in the courtyard, as he sat on a stone bench and clutched a teddybear tightly to his chest. The only thing that was odd about the picture was that Marina hadn't done the face; it was all in shadow.

Kai looked at the pile of papers that littered the red chair. Even he had to admit that they were pretty good. Not that you would hear him say that though.

Marina felt a nagging presence at the back of her mind, but ignored it until she was finished her task. She looked up and blinked in confusion. She hadn't expected them so soon. She looked up at the clock and realized that they were actually late, and that she had lost track of time. She smiled at them nervously and slid off the windowsill, feeling all of their eyes on her.

"These are really good Marina," Ray said genuinely as he handed her all of her sketches.

She looked at the golden-eyed neko-jin and smiled. She could guess what he had said. She gathered all of her work and put them on the bedside table.

"Well, it's not bad," Tyson said stretching, "but I could do better."

"Now that I'd like to see," Hilary said sarcastically. "I've seen your artwork Tyson."

"Hey, it's not that bad," he shrugged. "You just can't see that I'm a master artist."

"Right," the brunette rolled her eyes, "if you were a monkey."

"You know, " Max interrupted, "some monkeys can finger paint pretty good. I saw it on TV once."

Kai looked out the window as he ignored his teammates. Sometimes they could be so immature.

Marina watched with mild amusement. It was obvious that Tyson had been offended by something one of the others had said.

"Man, I'm starving," Tyson complained, going completely off topic. His team had forced him to skip breakfast, but there was no way that he was going to let lunch slip away too.

"Urgh," Hilary rolled her eyes. "What a surprise that is. Fine let's go." She pushed past Tyson and linked arms with the Russian girl, whose eyes immediately went to Kai for an answer.

-"It's alright. You hungry?"- the slate-haired teen asked.

She nodded and felt herself pulled along with Hilary, who chatted the whole time as they made their way to the hospital cafeteria.

"Gosh, you must be starving! What have they been feeding you? Probably nothing good. The cafeteria food's not the greatest, but I've had worse," Hilary chatted animatedly.

Tyson snickered at her comment. "Well it can't have been that bad," he whispered to Ray, "she hasn't tasted her own cooking."

Ray tried to hide his smile as Hilary shot Tyson a glare and added, "And whatever you do, don't watch Tyson eat."

Marina just smiled and nodded in reply. Not understanding a single word the brunette uttered, she just went with it.

"Hehe," Tyson snorted, "looks like Hilary's found someone else to annoy with her chattering. At least Marina has the pleasure of not understanding what she's saying. Well, she talks so fast anyway, you can't understand her anyway," he added as an afterthought.

Upon reaching the cafeteria (Tyson seemed to have memorized the route), they got their food and squished into a table. Marina sat between Kai and Hilary, with Kenny beside her, and Tyson, Max, and Ray on the opposite side.

Since Marina didn't know what she liked, the Bladebreakers had thoughtfully taken the liberty of getting her a sample of everything available. As they dug in slowly, Tyson more quickly, Marina sniffed her chicken soup cautiously. Taking a slurp, she found it to be satisfactory, and quickly consumed the bowl before moving asking for fruit salad. But when she glanced up see Tyson inhale his food, she almost gagged on what little she had eaten.

-"Are you okay?"- Kai asked, noticing the look of disgust on her face.

-"Does he always eat like that?"- she asked, covering her mouth.

Kai threw Tyson a look of contempt before replying, -"Unfortunately, yes."-

Marina shook her head and stared at the fruit on her plate. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite. She climbed out from the table and walked around to stand behind Tyson. The only person not watching her was Tyson himself, who continued to shovel down the grub.

Marina whacked him across the back of his head, causing him to spray the contents of his mouth across the table. Kenny had the unfortunate experience of sitting in the line of fire. Wiping a napkin over his face, disgustedly, he looked up as Marina leaned in and berated in Russian.

-"What are you doing?"- she asked. For some reason she hadn't minded hitting him. It had felt good to vent some of her frustration out on him. -"Slow down and for God's sake, chew with your mouth closed!"-

She returned to her seat, patting Kenny on the shoulder as he blushed, and crossed her arms.

"The Queen has returned," Tyson mumbled under his breath so no one heard.

Kai smirked and translated, causing Hilary to beam brightly at Marina, and an embarrassed blush to creep across the world champ's face.

The Russian girl didn't see what the big idea was. It was just common manners to chew with your mouth closed. And nobody wanted to see the ABC food in his mouth. That was just disgusting. She did feel a little sorry for Kenny though. It was her fault that Tyson had choked and sprayed his food.

As they were heading back up to Marina's room, they took a detour so Max could have the stitches in his arm removed. He was stoked to get back to the dish. He found that he didn't like sitting on the side while his teammates did what he loved. Cheering wasn't that bad, but he preferred being out there and actually beyblading.

Marina looked at Max in pity and winced, as his stitches were cut, unaware that it was pretty much her fault that he had gotten slashed in the first place. Upon leaving that room, the group ran into Kathy, who held a folder in her hands.

"Ah, there you are," she said happily. "I just got the test results back from the lab, and everything is relatively normal."

"So does that mean that she can leave today?" Kenny asked.

"Today? Are you sure?" the nurse asked, raising one eyebrow. "Just because she had good test results and her bloodwork came normal, doesn't mean that she can just leave. I think that one more night, just for observation, would be best."

Marina looked at the nurse suspiciously, as if she knew that she was prolonging her sentence. She looked to Kai, who translated for her quietly.

-"The test results came back good,"- he began, -"but they want you to stay another night."-

-"What?"- she narrowed her eyes. -"You promised. I'm not staying. With or without your help I'm leaving."- Marina stated stubbornly.

"She's adamant about leaving," Kai told the nurse smugly. "She doesn't want to stay another minute."

"Well…"Kathy bit her lip indecisively. "I suppose…I can't stop her from leaving. But I really think that it would be best for her to stay here. Is she sure?"

Marina nodded. She could tell when she was being discussed.

"Very well, she can leave," Kathy said, admitting to letting go. "But she must sign this waiver. It just says that you don't hold the hospital responsible for any injuries or consequences that may occur for an early dismissal." She pulled out a yellow form and a pen. She had suspected that this would happen.

Ray read the form to make sure that there was nothing binding or constricting in her signing the waiver. He nodded and passed it on to Marina.

-"You have to sign there,"- Kai informed her, pointing.

Marina nodded in understanding and scribbled a very illegible name onto the form.

"Yay! You can come with us!" Hilary said happily, enveloping the Russian girl in a hug that wasn't received.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked. "Let's go. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Marina smiled. It would be great to get out of the hospital. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't feel safe there.

"If there are any problems, don't hesitate to call," Kathy called after them as the group began to leave.

As they reached the hospital foyer Marina realized that she was missing something. Her sketches. She was hoping that drawing might recapture her elusive memory. Sometimes doing things that you did in the past triggered certain areas of the mind. She voiced her dismay with a quiet 'ah' and abruptly turned around to skid on the slick tiled floor as she ran back up to her room.

Marina knew that she wasn't technically supposed to run, but she was in a hurry to leave and didn't want to get left behind. She quickly reached her room and snatched the sketches to her chest as she bolted back for the door. So far, the only thing connecting her to the real world was those sketches. She didn't know why she felt that they were so important to her. She almost fell a few times in her haste, but otherwise made it back to the foyer unscathed.

The Bladebreakers waited for her in the lobby. When she had rushed off, they had assumed that she was bolting out of fear. But Hilary had managed to convince the team to wait just a few more minutes. She hadn't missed the look in Marina's eyes when they had interrupted her midway through a sketch. She recognized that look from the guy's eyes, when they really got into a beybattle.

When Marina came skidding around the last corner there was relief and happiness in her eyes, as she approached them rather shyly, clutching the papers in her hands tightly. She smiled at their mixed reactions of surprise, acknowledgment and happiness.

-"Are you just gonna stare?"- she asked loudly as they stared. "Let's get out of here."

Kai smirked at her outburst and stepped out of her way. The automatic doors opened and the exhilaration of freedom washed over Marina as the first burst of fresh air tousled her long hair.

She was finally free of the hospital. But where she went next was a huge question mark. She had a lot of thinking to do. But where to start was a problem since she could barely remember her own name. As she stepped out into the sunlight she thought, _'Now that the first obstacle's out of the way, I guess its time to start on the next. How am I ever going to remember who I am?_' she wondered.

* * *

Alright, I hope that you all enjoyed that chappie! I'm making them all longer and I'm trying to update twice a week, instead of once. Please review! I'm asking for five to continue again. And do you think that my writing has improved since I started? Or gotten worse? Tell my what you think! 


	42. Collecting the Pieces

Yeah! Here's my second update for this week! I meant to update yesterday, but I ran out of time typing the whole chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are all so supportive! I really appreciate it! Thanks for thinking that I've improved!

roni- thanks! uh, how many chapters am I planning? hehe….well…uh….I've had the whole basic storyline in my head since day one, but I never imagined how long it would take to describe everything. and I've already surpassed all my expectations of how many I thought there would be. But given a rough guess, at least twenty more, but there will most likely be more than that, cause I tend to be overly descriptive.

* * *

Ch. 41- Collecting the Pieces 

"Uh…guys?" Tyson asked when they were halfway home to the dojo. "Has anyone else noticed that she's not wearing shoes?"

They looked at Marina, who had been staring in wonder at every little thing around her, and indeed, for once Tyson was the observant one. Bandages were wrapped around both feet, which led them to think correctly that she had somehow injured her feet.

"It doesn't seem to be bothering her," Ray remarked.

"She's gonna need shoes though," Max voiced.

The girl in question turned around to look back at the group behind her. Her eyes were drawn momentarily to a park that Hilary pointed out to her before flicking back to the Bladebreakers.

Tyson and Max were in the front, followed by Kenny and Ray, then lastly Kai. Her gaze lingered on the silent teen and she walked back to him.

-"Where are we going?"- she asked him in Russian. She had been so preoccupied with leaving the hospital that she hadn't even considered where she might go.

Kai looked up and replied shortly, -"The dojo."-

-"Do I live there?"-

-"No, but you're staying there,"- he answered.

He seemed a little distant as he stared at the park across the street. She followed his gaze to a ring of kids surrounding a circular dish. Even over the traffic and people she could hear a metallic ringing and saw sparks fly through the crowd.

Marina shook her head as an image of a spinning blue top forced it's way into her head.

-"What are they doing?"- she asked, her interest peeked.

-"Beyblading,"- he replied quickly as he sized up the bladers participating. _'They would be no competition at all. Easy targets. But the one on the right has spirit,' _he thought, observing carefully.

Dranzer glowed in his pocket and reached down to finger his dark blue and red beyblade. The metal was warm. His bit beast was ready for battle, sensing Kai's thoughts.

'Not now,' he told his fiery phoenix. _'Wait until later. Then we'll really show them how to blade._'

,' he told his fiery phoenix. ' 

He felt Dranzer's presence recede, but the feeling of eagerness lingered with him.

-"Hello? Earth to Kai?"- Marina waved her hand in front of his face as they reached the entrance to the dojo.

He blinked and glared. -"What?"-

-"You zoned out for second there,"- she said tilting her head. -"What is beyblading?"-

-"I'll explain later,"- he replied as a certain blue beyblade weighed guiltily in his other pocket.

"Ah, home at last!" Tyson announced as he threw his hands up and walked under the archway. "I'm starving."

Marina followed after him, looking at the great wooden structure in awe. She saw trees off to one side and a wall that surrounded the traditional Japanese-style home. She immediately liked the place when she felt an odd quiet and calmness inside her. It was also very open so she would never feel closed in.

She was surprised when an old man with long gray hair tied back in a ponytail suddenly leapt out of the dojo and ran full tilt at them, a kendo stick raised high above his head. It was odd, but that wasn't what surprised her. What did was when he leapt up and suddenly brought the sword down, inches from her face. She didn't flinch. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest and her mind screamed at her to move, but her body hadn't responded.

She took a deep breath and stared down the length of the wooden practice sword. The man who held it was quicker than she thought he should be, and he had a kind of crazy look in his eyes. She blinked and stepped slowly out of the way, thinking, _'Was that a test? What did he expect me to do? And what is his problem?_'

"Heh…heh," Tyson grabbed her shoulder and pulled her past the man. "Never mind grandpa. He just gets a little crabby when no one shows up for his kendo classes."

She looked back at Kai for clarification but he just shook his head tiredly as the group followed them past the old man, who lowered his sword confused.

Tyson slid back the wooden screen and she stepped lightly onto the hardwood interior.

"So…you like it?" Tyson stepped past her and spread his arms wide.

Marina looked around her slowly. It wasn't bad. Definitely better than the hospital though. She liked the traditional feel that the ancient building seemed to emanate. How many stories the walls must hold.

"You're staying this way," Tyson beckoned, acting as official tour guide. "C'mon."

She followed him silently as the rest of the Bladebreakers filed into his house. Marina was led down a close corridor, passing other doors and openings to other parts of the house. He stopped at a plain-looking door, before the corridor opened into a large training area. He opened the door for her and smiled toothily.

"Well, here ya go," he said and left her standing there.

Marina peeked her head around the doorframe to view a small square room. Under the long window was a futon and blankets, upon which sat a black messenger bag and a neatly folded bundle. On the opposite wall was an almost empty bookcase, which had quite a thick layer of dust coating it.

-"This is your room."-

At Kai's voice she twitched a little, she hadn't even heard him walk up. And once again she was surprised at her reaction. She thought she would've jumped ten feet into the air.

-"The stuff on the bed is yours,"- he added. -"Find us if you need anything."-

Once he had delivered his stony message he left, once again leaving her alone. She entered cautiously, noticing that there were no personal touches in the room. It was cold, devoid of any warmth or feeling; just another room of many. Her eyes were drawn towards the bed. She closed the door behind her and looked at the square of sunlight falling over her bag like a beacon to invaluable treasure. She knelt down on the futon, placing her sketches beside her, and pulled the bag closer to her.

* * *

After talking to Marina, Kai joined his team outside as they began practicing. Actually 'forced' was a better word. Kenny had somehow managed to pry out of Mr. Dickinson that the demonstration they were supposed to attend was sometime next week. Being the rather paranoid person that he was, Kenny was convinced that they hadn't improved enough. 

He knew that some of the top beybladers from the research facility would be pitting their skills against the world champs. He had no doubt that his team would win their matches, but he was also a little wary of facing off against them. He had been researching some of the bladers at the facility, and thought that he had a good understanding of their techniques according to the Internet. But that wasn't always reliable. And all the same, some of the bladers looked pretty good. They devoted themselves solely to the purity of beyblading and spirit, learning all the tricks of the trade. They could prove to be quite formidable opponents.

He actually wished that Marina had her memory back. Under her guidance the Bladebreakers had improved marginally, which was no small feat in a few days. They were already considered at the top of their game and she had raised the bar higher.

Tyson's grandfather leaned against a support beam where he watched the teens practice.

"C'mon T-bone!" he shouted, breaking Tyson's concentration.

His white blade was quickly knocked out of the dish to land in the grass with a dull thud.

"Awww…man!" he moaned as he reached to pick up Dragoon.

"Ya gotta focus more my man," grandpa coached encouragingly, "if you don't get in the groove, ya won't gain anything."

"Grandpa!" he complained, frustrated. "I was doing fine until you broke my concentration!"

"Well, ya should be prepared for everything, little dude," he replied nodding. "Ya think that other peeps are just gonna wait for you to get in the groove so they can lay down and let you win?"

"No…but that's not the point," he wailed

Tyson received a light tap on the head from his grandfather's kendo stick, and rubbed his head impatiently.

"See? Constant vigilance!" he barked.

Kenny shook his head at the sight. Tyson's grandfather actually did have a point.

"Alright, alright," Tyson sighed and grabbed his launcher. "I get it."

"Oh, and what's wrong with your girl, dude?" Grandpa asked, having not been filled in on the details. "She seemed kinda spaced out."

"Who? Marina?" Tyson rubbed his nose. "Oh, yah, I kinda forgot to tell you. She has amnesia. Only speaks Russian."

"Whoa, that's rough. How'd it happen?" he asked kindly.

"We've no idea," he turned back to the dish. "Okay Ray, bring it."

The neko-jin grinned, flashing cat-like fangs. "You're on."

* * *

Marina took a deep breath and rested her hand on the buckles that held the bag closed. The contents inside were her only clue to her past, and herself. The key. She hoped it would help her remember. It was said that sometimes certain objects or people could trigger lost memories. She hoped that was true. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life wondering who she was. And she couldn't wait for time to reveal whether or not she would regain her memories on her own. She just wanted to give her mind a push in the right direction. 

Fingers fumbling slightly on the catch, she unlocked her bag, wishing that it would be that easy to unlock her memories. She reached in and grabbed the first thing that came in contact with her fingertips; clothes. She pulled out black cargo pants with multiple silver buckles, plain black shorts, a dark T-shirt with a faded logo, black slacks, extra socks and undergarments. She studied each item carefully before placing it beside her. It was clear that she wasn't the richest person in the world. Everything looked worn and used; a sign of life on her own. So far, nothing had triggered any memories.

Reaching in again she pulled out a hairbrush almost snapped in two and an almost empty tube of toothpaste. Other toiletries like deodorant came next, and then she couldn't pull anything else out. She picked up the bag, confused. It still felt like there was more in it. She looked inside and realized that the bottom was lined with a thin blanket.

She took it out carefully, noticing how full of holes it was, and placed it on the growing pile. She was amazed at how much could fit in such a small bag.

Reaching in once more she took out a small decorated with symbols of the moon and night sky. Inside, she took out a silver ring with a small stone embedded in the center. Curious, yellow lines streaked the surface like part of a code. She held it in the light to read the engraving lining it. To her surprise, it was written in Russian.

It read simply, 'A key to unlock every door,' and was signed with 'B.C.' Looking at the stone in the light, she found it glowed with a color she didn't like. A dark crimson, the color of blood, seemed to be the heart of the ring. She blinked, and a scene flashed before her eyes: She saw darkness, a room enveloped in shadow. Lightning flashed, illuminating a gleaming ruby trail dripping down a cold stone wall.

Involuntarily, she shuddered, and placed the ring back into the box. She didn't like the sensation she felt when it was out in air. Once the ring was back in the box, it was like the memory had never occurred. She didn't feel cold anymore.

Next she pulled out a circular case full of CD's that she couldn't read the artist's names. She decided that she would ask Kai to tell her later. She was interested to see what kind of music she listened to.

A silver compass, credit card, and a bag of odd metal gears, springs, and discs came next. Then a triangular vial of some odd substance. She unscrewed the lid and crinkled her nose as soon as she opened it. The creamy paste inside smelled very strongly of exotic plants. Wondering what it was for, she recapped it and put it with the other stuff. She picked out a small pin shaped like a spinning top, and a few silver coins, before nothing else would come.

She ran her fingers along the bottom of the bag, searching. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. From a hidden compartment in the lining she carefully drew out a small drawstring pouch. From that pouch she pulled out two things. The first was a 2-inch wide armband with intricate patterns and designs embroidered in a blue thread. Small bits of metal were also visible in the thick, dark material. On impulse she tied it around her left bicep, hiding a white scar on her arm.

The next object was a lot heavier. She grabbed the hilt and pulled out a thin blade with a dull rasping sound. Dropping the plain sheath that contained it on her lap, she examined the long dagger in front of her. It was beautiful, but deadly. The shiny silver-blue blade was the length of her wrist to her fingertip, with a hilt of about half that. The hilt was plain and wrapped in crisscrossing leather straps. But there were odd notches cut into the hilt as well.

The blade, however, was another story. It wasn't only the odd blue-tinged metal that captivated her. Etched upon the blade were the same strange symbols and designs that decorated her armband.

She was surprised when no memories rushed back to her at the site of it. And she felt a little disappointed as well. She glanced at the thin lines on her wrist. She hoped that the blade she held now hadn't afflicted her with the scars she now bore. It just seemed too pure for that.

She picked up the sheath and a rolled piece of yellow parchment fell out into her lap. She quickly resheathed her blade and set it beside her, picking up the pale paper. She carefully unrolled it to reveal a flowing script she couldn't recognize. By the way it was written, she guessed it was Chinese.

'I'll ask Ray about this,' she decided, and set the parchment paper aside.

Then she began the painstakingly slow task of returning everything she had taken out back to their proper places in the bag.

That done, she stood up, and stretched her cramped legs. Instead of finding answers, she had discovered more questions. She sighed. It hadn't been very productive. Sure, she had looked at some cool things, but overall they didn't feel like they belonged to her. And she didn't like the eerie feeling she had gotten from the ring. It was like it was alive.

She wandered the rooms and corridors of the dojo for a while, trying to find the Bladebreakers.

'It would've been nice if I'd gotten a tour first. This place is pretty big.' Then she heard voices and metallic ringing outside and knew where they were. She tried pushing several panels until she found the sliding door that led outside.

She stared at the tops spinning in a dish like the one she'd seen at the park. _'Those must be beyblades_,' she thought surprised. _'So they are beybladers.'_

She watched Tyson and Max's blades square off for a while, sending sparks flying as they collided. So for, nobody had noticed her presence.

Marina walked over to Kai, who was leaning against a beam arms crossed, eyes closed, and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened one gray eye to look at her warily.

-"Will you translate something for me, please?"- she asked politely.

He saw a need in her eyes and nodded slightly, curious. He followed behind her slowly, scarf trailing limply behind him as she walked up to Ray.

The neko-jin smiled at her and she flashed him one of her own. She unrolled the yellow parchment in her hand and handed it to him wordlessly.

He frowned as his golden eyes scanned the flowing script quickly.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Marina lightly.

Kai translated and Marina answered. -"It is mine. It was in my bag."-

"It's hers Ray," Kai told him stonily. "What does it say."

"Well, its kinda hard to translate exactly," Ray admitted. "It's an older structure, and it's written like the old prophecies." He paused and rubbed his neck. "Uh…it basically says, 'To the Keeper of the Sacred Dragon, the Chosen One: do not fear the shadows inside, together you are whole. Be strong of spirit and light of heart, for the time to embrace your Power will be upon you in the darkness of day.'"

The Chinese teen's eyes flicked from Kai to Marina as he translated for her.

-"Do you know what that means?"- the Russian boy asked her after.

-"No idea,"- she shook her head, then asked, -"What does it mean by 'Keeper of the Dragon?'"

When he didn't say anything right away she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

-"What do you know that I don't?"- she asked quickly.

Kai's eyes never moved from her hers as he reached into his pocket, shoved something metal into her hands, and walked away wordlessly.

She watched him walk away for a moment, confused, then glanced down to what she held in her hands. As soon as she beheld the bright blue beyblade in her hands her legs almost gave out. She saw down hard in the grass as she realized that this was the top that she had seen spinning in her mind when they passed the park.

She stared at the center of the blade, noticing that the deep gashes in her hand lined up with the curved blades on the attack ring. She watched the swirling mist in the middle and a memory slammed into her consciousness hard. She saw a dragon. Beautiful, blue, winged and armored. She rubbed her temple, it hurt to remember. Just a flash, it was there and gone in a second. But she remembered the dragon now.

"Saphira," she mumbled quietly as the stared at the bitchip. She frowned. _'Where did that come from?_' Her eyes widened as the blade glowed blue before fading away to reveal the metal top in her hands.

'Well, I know where the dragon is,' she thought brushing her hair back from her face. _'But what does the rest mean? And Keeper? This is all too confusing right now.'_

,' she thought brushing her hair back from her face.

* * *

Well, here is your update. I don't know if I'll be able to update twice next week. The chapters are just taking so long to write out now that I've made them longer in size. I'll try my best though. Please send me a review. 


	43. Back in the Dish

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Every review I get means a lot to me!

krage- thanks for your review!

Shezel- let my imagination run wild? I'll try. Thanks for every review! And I hope that hearing that doesn't push any readers away. Cause I have a lot more to write!

Kyuubi no Tai- o I can't wait! I hope that u have a great Thanksgiving. (Cept I already had mine in October. hehe) Thanks!

Kazumi Kairi- wow! u wrote the whole passage out! hehe. well…that line will be explained more in the planned sequel that I hope to do after this one ends. Your guess is really good though. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Ch. 42- Back in the Dish 

Marina stared at the blue beyblade in her palm for a while. She was waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did, she gave up and watched them practice instead.

She found it quite interesting. First, she watched their blades go through an obstacle course or pop cans. Then a wooden block course, in which their blades blasted right through them, or tried to. Then they squared off against each other in mock battles.

After a while she began to notice that each of their blades were made differently. Tyson's white beyblade was better on offensive, and had pretty good endurance. And Max's green one had a great defense. While Ray's blade was the fastest. She wondered what Kai's strength was. Marina quickly figured out that the objective was to knock your opponent's blade out of the dish. They also seemed to yell a lot when they called out their attacks.

Soon though, she became bored with just watching, she wanted to try. But since Kai had wandered off somewhere, she had no one to translate for her. Then she had wanted to sketch the dragon she had seen in her memory, but had no paper or pencil to do so. She sighed. It seemed that she was doomed to die of boredom. She got up slowly and sat beside Kenny. At least she could watch a computer screen.

The brown haired boy was so absorbed in whatever he was doing that he didn't even look up when she sat down. She watched as bars moved on the screen, and another function recorded the matches. Marina decided that he was analyzing the data from each beyblade.

The match between Ray and Max was over when both blades ricocheted off each other to fly back into their master's hands.

"Good job guys," Kenny complimented. "You are both at optimum performance level."

"Phew, that's good," Max wiped his forehead, "cause I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too," Ray agreed, looking around. "Where's Hilary?"

"She went to get you guys some water," Kenny replied, typing on the keyboard.

"Great. I could use a drink right now," Max remarked, moving into the shade of the dojo.

"I'll go and see what's taking her so long," Tyson said as he adjusted his cap. "And maybe get us some grub." He pulled the sliding door and stepped into the coolness of his home.

Moments later they heard the sound of breaking glass and arguing.

"I don't think that we'll be getting that drink anytime soon," Ray stated, leaning against a tree trunk.

"Should we go and check it out?" Max asked, looking at the door.

"Nah," Kenny answered, looking up from his laptop. "Trust me. You go in there now, and you'll get pulled into it. They'll cool down eventually."

"But what if someone's hurt?" the blonde asked, being the Good Samaritan.

"It's probably nothing," Ray winced as the yelling went up a few decibels. "You know how clumsy Tyson is, he probably just broke a glass or something."

"You're probably right," Max agreed, his eyes falling to the beyblade Marina was toying with. "Hey, I have an idea."

Ray looked up. "What's that?"

"Why don't we let Marina beyblade?" he continued. "We know that she can, lets see if she can remember."

"That's a good idea," Ray agreed. "It might even trigger her memory to come back." He bit his lip. "But how are we going to explain it to her? Kai isn't back yet."

Marina watched them converse and played with the beyblade in her fingers. She could tell that they were talking about her.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Kenny interrupted, typing furiously into his laptop. "I've been working on a program-"

/Hey!/ Dizzi interjected. /What's all this I? _We've_ been working on a program./

Marina gave the computer an odd look.

"Sorry Dizzi," Kenny apologized before continuing. "Anyway, like I was saying, we've were working on a translation program last night. I wanted to try it out anyway, so it's as a good a time as any."

"You're a genius Chief," Max patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing really," he covered modestly. "Dizzi did most of it. We're not even sure if it works yet."

/Give yourself more credit Chief/ Dizzi voiced, /It'll work. I did design it after all./

Marina stared at the laptop like it was a foreign object. -"It talks?!"- she said surprised, tilting her head to look at it better.

"Did you get that Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

/Yep, just gimme a sec Chief/ the bitbeast replied. /This is a big program./

A box popped up on the screen while an hourglass ticked. Then the translation appeared in plain text in the box.

"It worked!" Kenny said triumphantly. "Now all we have to do is reverse the process….there."

Kenny typed out a practice sentence, then clicked enter. An electronic voice spoke in Russian, -"Hello. Nice weather today isn't it?"-

Marina widened her eyes, shocked. A computer was speaking to her. She looked at Kenny and then Max and Ray. -"How does that work?"- she asked.

Kenny spent another few moments typing away on the keyboard before a reply was voiced. -"It's just a simple computer program that translates what you say, so I can talk back to you."-

-"Interesting,"- she nodded. -"But its not as effective or convenient as talking to an actual person."-

"Ask her if she wants to try, Chief," Max urged.

"Alright, alright," the glasses-clad boy waved his hand, "hold your horses. This is a complicated process. If I don't fabricate the correct sentence structure, it'll come out as complete gibberish."

"I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all the technical stuff," Ray remarked from the shade of the tree.

"There," he sat back from the laptop as the computerized voice translated. -"Would you like to try to beyblade? It may help to bring back some of your memories."-

Marina smiled in anticipation. -"Of course. But you will have to show me."-

She stood up and swept her long hair back as she stepped into the sun.

"She's gonna need a launcher and ripcord," Max informed them. "I think she lost hers."

"It's alright," Ray pushed himself off the tree, "she can use mine. I think our beyblades are closer anyway. From what we've seen, she's pretty fast, and my equipment enhances the blade's speed."

"Alright, so you'll show her," the blonde boy planned, "and I'll be her opponent."

Kenny turned on his video camera and faced the laptop towards the dish.

/You gonna record this Chief?/ Dizzi asked.

"Yeah, I want to get a read on her power levels, and any other data I can get," the trapped bitbeast's master replied.

/You tried that once, and I couldn't get anything on her blade/ Dizzi retorted. /What makes you think this time will be any different?/

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try," he responded, unperturbed by Dizzi's negativity.

/Whatever you say Chief. You're the boss,/ she returned sarcastically.

"Alright," Ray gently took Marina's beyblade from her hand and fixed it to his launcher in a smooth, practiced movement. Then he pulled her towards the beydish lightly and handed her the launcher.

Marina gripped the launcher firmly in her right hand, enjoying the sense of familiarity of the weight in her hand. Ray's white-wrapped hand swept past her vision and inserted the ripcord through the launcher and beyblade.

She felt his other hand reach around her to told her other hand and made her stick one finger through the loop in the ripcord. He moved her hand with the launcher out in front of her and made her shift her balance a little. Then he stepped away and nodded.

She had watched them practice long enough for the last hour to know what to do next. She pulled the ripcord back quickly, with force, and was only a little surprised when her blue beyblade landed in the center of the dish and spun steadily.

Her beyblade glowed a brilliant blue and she watched in fascination and wonder as the blue dragon she had envisioned rose from the blade's center. She glanced at Ray and Max, but they didn't seem to notice what she saw. She felt something tug at her mind, like the dragon ('_Saphira_', she reminded herself) was trying to communicate. She looked up again, but the winged beauty had disappeared, and her blade no longer glowed.

Max prepared to launch his own green beyblade, but before he could another one shot over his head and landed in the dish. Immediately the red and blue beyblade began to circle her own.

Max stepped away, recognizing the blade. It seemed that Kai wanted a shot at her.

The Russian teen jumped off the wall surrounding the dojo with ease and landed lightly on his feet. He honestly didn't even know why he had bothered with them, they had been a complete waste of his time. Though they were an okay warm-up. The kids in the park had been a piece of cake, and now he was looking for a challenge. He hoped to find it in Marina. She had been a strong blader before, with her memory, so it was time to find out how well she reacted on instinct. And Kai also suspected that she had a natural talent for beyblading as well, since no one could get that good on their own without some starters.

'Ready Dranzer?' he asked his crimson phoenix.

His blade glowed burning red in assent. His bitbeast was just as eager to get into battle as he was.

-"This is a little unfair, you know,"- Marina mentioned as he stepped up to the dish. -"I'm re-learning. You are obviously a pro."-

A small part of him beamed inwardly at the compliment, but otherwise ignored it.

-"Excuses mean nothing,"- he replied coldly. -"Ready for a challenge?"-

Marina glanced down at her own blue beyblade and grinned savagely. -"If you think you can bring it."-

Kai raised one eyebrow. She was more confident than she looked to be. And cocky. She hadn't even bladed before, to her knowledge.

Marina's sense of competition was building, and even though to her recollection she had never done this before, she wasn't going down without a fight. She had watched the others practice and had a general idea of what to do. But she had no idea how on earth she was supposed to control her blade. The others made it look so easy.

Without warning Kai's beyblade slammed into hers hard, and sending white-hot sparks everywhere. Shielding her face with her arm, she was surprised. She had felt the blow as though the force had hit her, and not her beyblade. Her blade recovered from the hit, and spun into the middle once more.

"Whoa! Kai, back down a little," Max suggested, "she's just learning. I'm surprised that that blow alone didn't finish it off."

"She can take it," Kai retorted coldly. _'That blow wasn't even half as hard as I can hit_.'

"If she can't then she's not worth my time." His blade spun towards her again, but this time her blade moved out of the way before it was hit.

Marina was confused. She hadn't done anything. She had only wished for her blade to not be hit. _'That must be it_!' she thought triumphantly. _'I have to will my blade to move. I'm somehow connected to it_.'

Her blue beyblade picked up speed, and moved from the center, chasing Kai's blade around the dish.

-"This isn't so hard," she commented lightly.

Kai smirked, and once again the tables were turned. His blade reversed quickly and the sound of metallic sawing could be heard as their beyblades collided, then broke off.

-"Is that all you've got?"- he taunted.

Marina glared and felt a deep power begin to build inside her. Soon it consumed her whole body. Everything seemed slower, more definite. Her hand balled into a fist. She glanced down and replied, -"Not even close."-

She saw an opening and took her chance. She flung one hand wide and blade darted forward. -"Attack!"-

Kai was a little unprepared for her sudden attack and braced himself for impact. His blade was slammed forcefully, and would've gone out if she had followed through with her attack. But she didn't. His blade glowed red defiantly as the majestic red phoenix rose from his blade.

"Whoa! What's he doing?" Max asked panicky. "That'll totally destroy her blade!"

"No," Ray shook his head. "He's just showing her what power is. Kai hasn't even used a quarter of the power he has. He purposely left wide holes in his defense too."

"Why's he doing that?" Max asked, eyes locked on the beybattle. "Kai would never purposely throw a match."

"He must be testing her," Ray shrugged. "But I don't think he's gonna throw the match."

Marina stared at the mythical creature with wide eyes. She hadn't seen anything like that when Kai's teammates were practicing. But she had seen her dragon…

-"What is that?"- she asked with wonder.

-"This is real power,"- Kai replied coldly. -"Dranzer Attack! Flame Sabre!"-

A wall of fire shot at her blade and she could feel the heat being emanated from his blade. The wall of fire engulfed her blade and headed straight for her.

She didn't shy away, but closed her eyes, ready for the heat. Oddly enough the fire didn't come. And Kai hadn't stopped his attack. A blue barrier of rippling light had materialized in front of her in order to protect her from harm. She looked at Kai. He appeared to be just as confused as she felt. The fire was stopped at the wall and dissipated into steam. The barrier fell and her blade landed smoking at her feet.

She was surprised that it wasn't melted or totally destroyed. She bent down to pick it up and quickly withdrew her hand. Instead of being boiling hot, the metal was icy cold. She grabbed her blade and looked up to see Kai's blade return to his hand.

He had been shocked at the strength of her attack. Even without her memory, she had a natural talent, as he had suspected. That was also probably the reason that she had been chosen for Balkov Abbey. He watched her carefully, she didn't appear to be harmed by his attack. He had been ready to stop his attack when it got too close to her, but was surprised when the blue wall had appeared in front of her to block his attack.

Truth be told, he realized that he had gone overboard a little. He shouldn't have used that strong of an attack on her, or even really summoned Dranzer, but his pride wouldn't let him stop from going all the way. He never backed down from a challenge. Even a really small one. He had been testing her. He had also wanted to scare her to see how she would react. But she hadn't backed down either. Even when she knew perfectly well that she couldn't win against him.

Marina looked up to see him staring at her. She stood up and smirked. -"That was unfair,"- she said coldly, but her eyes betrayed how she really felt. Ecstatic. -"It won't be so one-sided next time."

She smiled. The battle had been so exciting and exhilarating, that she didn't even really care that she had lost. He was experienced after all, and to her recollection, she wasn't. And at least she knew what Kai's beyblade was built for. Power.

Kai watched with confusion in his eyes as she stepped off the dish and brushed off questions of concern from his teammates. She just smiled and sat next to Kenny, who was already replaying their match. When she had smiled at him, he had felt his stomach do flip-flops. What was it about her that made him feel so strange?

* * *

I'll try to update later this week, but no promises. I'm working on a fic with **xXCrimsonShadowsXx**, so I'm pretty busy trying to write two fics at once. It's called 'Xandra's Story', and we are working on updating faster. 

You review, and I'll update. At least five before I will.


	44. Haunting Questions

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was buys. I'm updating as fast as I can! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Emi-chan and her 3 spirits- **thanks for reviewing! fluff soon…hmm…it might take awhile. I am evil in that department.

**Wind Tiger Rising- **oh, and new reviewer! yah! so I was right. thanks for telling me. I have been wondering about that fact. I just thought that it was kinda weird that you can't chew gum in Singapore. Thanks for explaining it to me! and thanks for reviewing!

**xXCrimsonShadowsXx- **don't be so hard on yourself! I think that your writing is awesome! you could still write the story without me, for sure. but I'm here to help! Thanks for reviewing! and I'll try to get back to you soon!

**Kazumi Kairi- **sorry if you're still confused, but she will explain it a little more later, she herself doesn't even know the whole part. and it will have a bigger part in the sequel that I am hoping to do after. well, she was happy just to be part of that experience, and have something that she can draw upon in her own memory. Thanks for your review!

Shezel- hehe, she probably would've too! I think I'll add a beybattle scene in with them later, when she gets her memory back. Thankies

roni- always five? well it's a just a number I ask for. It's easier that way. then I at least get reviews. um…well a flame is like a negative review, where you totally try to bring the author down and insult their fic cause you don't like it. well, I think that it's something like that anyway. Can anybody give a better definition of a flame?

**krage- **thanks for reviewing!

**MidNightMare- **don't worry, she won't stay like this forever. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Ch. 43- Haunting Questions 

"Aww…man!" Tyson moaned for the umpteenth time. "Why didn't you call me?"

Tyson was upset at having missed out on Marina and Kai's battle, and so as payback, he was making everyone else around him miserable. Even Marina was starting to get annoyed at his ceaseless chatter, and she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Tyson! Would you stop complaining!" Kenny finally said heatedly. "I got it recorded alright! Look!" He pointed to the screen on his laptop and a replay of the battle starting playing.

"Oh! Lemme see!" He grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to him.

/Whoa, not so rough/ Dizzi complained.

Marina watched the battle over his shoulder. She had already seen it at least three times now. But she still couldn't get over the look of concentration on her face. She hadn't even known that she was concentrating that hard. She glanced over at Kenny, a little concerned. The brown-haired boy had tried to get the stats on her beyblade (apparently for the second time), but for some reason had been unable to. The receiver signal had been blocked, and it was frustrating Kenny to no end.

She patted him on the shoulder companionably, then stood up and entered the dojo.

"What took you so long in there anyway?" Max asked as he noticed the bandage over Tyson's hand.

Hilary rolled her eyes as heat began to creep slowly across Tyson's cheeks.

"It was nothing special..." he muttered quietly.

"Tyson was just being himself," Hilary answered. "His clumsy, hot-headed self."

"Hey," he sputtered indignantly. "I wouldn't have dropped the glass if you hadn't startled me."

"Right, and I forced you to cut yourself on the pieces," she retorted sarcastically.

"Well, you were the one who made me clean it up."

"Only because it was your mess!" she replied hotly. "It was your fault for trying to pick up broken glass."

"You could've helped, you know," Tyson shook his head.

"I did! I was getting the dustpan!"

"Well, it was a little late now wasn't it?" Tyson put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I didn't let you bleed all over the floor!" she said pointing to his hand. "I did that didn't I?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted, looking down embarrassed. "Thanks."

Hilary laughed, shaking her head. "It was nothing."

Max and Ray exchanged glances. One minute they were arguing full on, and the next, it was like they were best friends. Max looked at his teammate's face and grinned. They acted just like an old married couple. Ray noticed it too and winked and Max. They had some planning to do.

"What are you guys doing?" Hilary asked, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"Nothing," Max covered and straightened up. "So lemme get this straight," he looked at his two friends. "Tyson, you cut yourself with glass that you broke. And Hilary, you bandaged his hand, right?"

They nodded.

"Okay, then. What were you arguing about in the first place?" Ray asked. "Or do we even want to know."

Hilary and Tyson looked at each other.

"You know, I can't remember," Tyson admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Neither can I," Hilary shook her head.

"Argh!" Ray and Max groaned tiredly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going inside to get out of this heat," Kenny said, standing up.

/Don't forget about me Chief/ Dizzi added, /Get me inside before my harddrive melts! Whoever said that bitbeasts trapped in computers couldn't feel was wrong. I know when I'm overheating./

* * *

Marina changed into the black cargo pants she had found earlier, but kept her torn shirt on. She had just wanted to get out of that skirt. She grabbed her CD case and wandered through the dojo in search of the Bladebreakers, who were sitting in the living room. 

Kenny was hooking his laptop up to the TV, so he could analyze the date further, and everyone could watch her battle with Kai again. Not that anybody in the room hadn't already seen it. Marina sighed. She could swear that the smart boy had looked it over a hundred times. What he expected to find she didn't know.

She spied Ray taking out a discman and headphones as he stretched out on a chair. She hoped that he didn't mind lending it out to her. She walked up to him tentatively, unwittingly walking as silent and gracefully as a dancer.

"Ray," she said to get his attention.

He looked up. She just stared for a moment, captivated by the complexity of his golden eyes. He raised one eyebrow and she snapped out of her own trance.

-"May I borrow that?"- she asked, pointing at his discman and flashing him her CD case so that he'd understand.

"Oh…uh, sure," he took the headphones from around his neck and popped his CD out. "Here." He handed it to her.

She bowed her head in thanks and curled up in one of the corner chairs. She looked up. Max, Kenny, and Hilary were in front of the TV. Tyson had a huge bowl of chips, and Ray appeared to be taking a catnap know that she had borrowed his discman. Kai had disappeared again. She opened the plastic case and took one from the stack at random. She popped it in and pressed play.

* * *

Kai walked slowly through the forest, questions running through his head like water. Beams of orange sunlight filtered through the leafy canopy, causing motes of dust to dance and glow as he walked by, scarf trailing limply behind him. 

He stopped and leaned heavily against a tree trunk. The silence around him was almost deafening. That was the way he liked it. Alone. No one to complain or interrupt his thoughts. No one to ask questions and expect answers. No one to try to change the way he was, or acted.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself though, he knew that being alone all the time wasn't always a good thing. He couldn't help it though. All his life he had been raised to be independent and untrusting. He was just starting to trust in his teammates, but it had slowly taken over two years to do so. Feeling like he was a permanent fixture to the team was harder though. He didn't want to be tied down by unwritten obligations. And now that his past was haunting his mind again, he didn't want his friends involved. They would just get hurt if they knew the whole truth. He could never tell them what had been done to him at the abbey. What he was starting to remember.

Kai smirked. He knew how they would react. He could see it already. They would look at him with pity and sympathy, and he didn't want to be pitied. He had gotten through it. And he had the scars to prove it. Not that they would ever see the light of day though. He didn't need more attention than he already had.

FLASHBACK

A man with grey hair stood over a boy roughly the age of eight. Two men held the boy with slate-colored, spiky hair down so that their master could do as he pleased. The boy didn't struggle, or even resist as a man in a white labcoat entered the stony room. He had learned that when he did, he would be punished, and the outcome would be even worse.

"Now my dear boy," his grandfather began, "its time for your testing. You know what must be done if you ever want to control the dark phoenix."

Kai's heart began beating faster. Oh how he longed for Black Dranzer, the power she possessed. But still, he was convinced that there was a better way than being the guinea pig for untested drugs. He would do anything to get the bitbeast though. One way or another, sooner or later, Black Dranzer would be under his control.

The scientist tapped a long needle containing a greenish-blue liquid. His gray eyes flicked from his grandfather to the needle.

"Operation Enhancement has begun," he continued coldly, with a tone that said he was used to being obeyed. "Sacrifices must be made so that you can continue to grow." He nodded to the scientist.

The man crouched at Kai's side and slowly injected the fluid into his arm. Fire racked his body and he cried out unwillingly.

Voltaire crouched at his screaming grandson's side, and lightly stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry dear Kai," he said quietly, unheard over Kai's cries of pain. "Soon you will become the perfect warrior for me."

END FLASHBACK

His hands clenched into fists at the memory of his grandfather, Voltaire. As far as he was concerned, they were of no relation. What he had done was unforgivable. Who used their own grandson as a weapon?

But the bigger questions on his mind were of what he couldn't remember. That memory was nothing compared to what he thought he should know. He had tried to concentrate, to will the memories back to him like fallen birds, but they just wouldn't come. It was like trying to catch the wind. His memories were like fire; sealed away in a blazing inferno that he couldn't touch without getting burned. If he ignored them they would eventually consume him, yet when he tried to inch closer, her received pain.

It was like on of Boris's 'games.' He slammed his fist against the hard wood. Kai had never liked those. They were training exercises, designed to make one stronger and overcome all and any weaknesses. They were impossible, yet the purple-haired lackey had expected them to beat the game, to figure it out, to outlast, outwit, outplay. The more he thought about it them, the more that they began to sound like twisted reality shows. And they could've been too, Kai was sure that every exercise had been recorded. But they had probably been destroyed as well, Voltaire wouldn't let something that incriminating stay out in the open.

Kai felt around in his pocket and fingers closed around his beyblade. Dranzer grew warm at his touch and pushed into his mind. She would never let him forget her. A darker energy blazed against his mind as well. It seemed that neither would Black Dranzer. He had never abandoned the dark phoenix. Kai had decided to keep the powerful bitbeast. He had felt too connected with her to just let her go. His teammates didn't even know that he had kept her. But they were both a part of his past, and he didn't want to forget.

Yet he had forgotten someone from his past. Kai narrowed his eyes. Why couldn't he remember Marina? Why had he pushed all of his memories containing her back so far? What was it about her that was so special? She was just another girl after all.

But Kai wasn't so sure. She was different from any other girl he'd met. He actually talked to her, like he did his teammates. Maybe even more. He couldn't get her sparkling blue eyes out of his head. When she had smiled at him…but that wasn't her. He had yet to see Marina actually smile, and mean it. While she had amnesia didn't count. She couldn't even remember who she was.

He sighed, and pushed himself off the tree. He had been in the forest for hours, and it was getting dark. Not that he was afraid, but his teammates asked enough questions already. Plus, he didn't want to think about Marina anymore. She already confused him enough as it was, and nit-picking every little thing she did wasn't good for his personality. He didn't want to become obsessive, or worse, a Casanova like Enrique.

'Fat chance of that,' he though, and his mind wandered back to his most recent match.

Well, he had wanted a challenge, and Marina had come through a little. But a challenge that he won wasn't really a challenge at all. What he really craved was a rematch against Marina when she knew what she was doing. Granted, she had been a pretty strong opponent, but the way she had beybattled just didn't hold a candle to what she could actually do. And he had only showed her a small fraction of what he was capable of.

'Now that would be a battle,' he though wistfully as he trudged back to the dojo.

When he got there he found his team gathered around the TV as they watched a movie. Even though it wasn't that late, Hilary had fallen asleep with her head resting lightly on Tyson's shoulder. He didn't move for fear of waking her up.

Max lay on the floor, on his stomach, head propped up on his hands. Ray was also on the couch with Tyson and Hilary. Kenny was sitting in a chair, multitasking as usual as he tried to watch the movie and do something on his laptop. Marina sat the farthest away from the TV, curled up in a chair, headphones on, eyes closed. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake.

No one seemed to notice him enter so he just leaned against a wall and crossed his arms in normal Kai fashion. Ray glanced up to his position as the movie ended. He stretched, cat-like, and stood up, walking over to his captain.

"She's been like that all night, you know," Ray said quietly, motioning to Marina. "Just listening to music. Didn't even eat anything."

Kai was silent.

"So, where were you?" he asked.

"Out," the Russian teen replied gruffly.

"Right," he shook his head and left Kai to be alone. As much as he hated it, sometimes there was just no talking to Kai. In fact, that was most of the time.

Kai smirked as watched Tyson try to maneuver himself off the couch, without waking Hilary. It was quite amusing. Even Max was trying to stifle his giggles, which wasn't helping Tyson at all.

The CD ended, and Marina opened her eyes blearily. She was tired. More so than she thought. She guessed that the beybattle had taken it out of her. She removed her CD and left Ray's discman on the chair. She smiled slightly when she saw Tyson's predicament, but otherwise left silently and retreated to her room.

'That was nice of them to let me stay here,' she though as she changed into the black T-shirt and shorts she had found in her bag.

She put the blue beyblade on her pillow and practically fell into the blankets. The swirling mist of the bitchip was the last thing she saw before sleep claimed her.

DREAM

Marina walked down a dark corridor, a door shining in the distance. But with each step she took the door got further away. She stopped abruptly. The door appeared closer when she didn't move. Then she ran. She didn't know why, but she had to open that door.

The door moved again, but she was gaining on it slowly. Her breath caught in her throat painfully, but she didn't stop. She was a foot away from the entrance when she tripped. She threw out her hand. As her fingers brushed the bronze doorknob, the door turned from a beacon into a lure.

There was a flash of crimson light and she wasn't falling anymore. Different images flashed before her eyes. It was like she was watching 2-second clips of what she assumed were her memories. She couldn't stop a strangled sob escape her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand at what she saw.

Groups of people marched by, all in sync. A boy was whipped for disobedience. Bloody footprints stark against pure white snow. The sound of beyblades tearing through flesh. A sword flashing in the moonlight, stained with red rivers. Bubbles. Tubes. Syringes of dark and green liquid. Gunshots. People falling. Dying. Flames burning brightly against a pale sky. Destruction. Pain. A crimson river flowed around stones of concrete. Each image lasted shorter than the last as they flashed by quickly. A figure cloaked all in black was at every scene. It looked straight at her and stepped closer.

Marina didn't want to find out who the apparition was. She turned and ran, fear in her heart. She felt cold hands around her neck.

END DREAM

She woke abruptly as she slammed into a wall. She fell back to the hard floor, tangled in her sheets. She pulled them from around her neck; somehow they had gotten tangled there. She pulled them loose and rubbed her sore neck. She didn't even try to get up or open her eyes, she just lay where she had fallen and tried to catch her breath. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't remember anything that had happened in her dream. All she knew was that she had been afraid.

She groaned and finally opened her eyes. The 'wall' that she had run into wasn't actually a wall at all. Kai leaned against the hallway and rubbed his head. She wasn't in her room anymore.

Kai hadn't been able to sleep, so he was on his way outside when Marina had barreled out of her room and collided with him hard. He had been forced into the wall and had hit his head pretty hard. Marina had just fallen backwards to the floor.

He had the idea that she wasn't in total control of herself. She looked pretty scared and her sheets her tangled around her haphazardly. She looked like she had just run a marathon. And she was breathing heavily, even for her.

She staggered to her feet and held the thin sheets around her for comfort.

-"Sorry,"- she mumbled distractedly and walked past him.

-"Wait,"- he grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him. Her blue eyes were full of fear, remorse and confusion. Her face was paler than usual in the dim light.

-"Are you alright?"- he asked, releasing her arm.

She tried to smile convincingly and nodded, closing the door behind her.

He shook his head and walked into the night. He knew she wasn't fine at all.

* * *

The next morning she acted as though nothing had happened. Marina reclaimed Ray's headphones and the chair in the corner. She was the second person up. Kai had woken up first, getting only two or three hours sleep before routine woke him up. Marina had awoken just after dawn again. She had been able to fall asleep again, but only when she had held her beyblade. With Saphira in her hand, the nightmares hadn't revisited. 

She had been surprised to wake up and actually remember something of what she had been dreaming this time. Nameless faces had haunted her, but only a few features stuck in her mind. The eyes, and the hair. Two pairs of sad, stunning green eyes stared into her soul, with dark hair. One pair of hazel eyes and black hair. And a pair of icy pale blue eyes and shocking red hair.

She wondered who they were. She knew that they weren't any of the people she'd met. She sighed and turned the volume up to drown out her thoughts. Even though she couldn't understand the lyrics, and the music wasn't exactly relaxing, the tunes soothed her.

Tyson's grandfather walked by her, saluting with the long, wooden kendo stick as he disappeared into the large practice room the Bladebreakers shared.

Kai leaned against the doorjamb as he discreetly watched Marina out of the corner of her eye. She bobbed her head slightly as the music from Linkin Park's 'Runaway' could be heard from her headphones.

He smiled slightly as he recognized the lyrics playing. He knew all the words.

'/I wanna run away; never say goodbye/ I wanna know the truth; Instead of wondering why/ I wanna know the answers; No more lies/ I wanna shut the door; And open up my mind./'

"Practice Time!" yelled grandpa from the other room. "Get up my homies. Mr. Dickinson is stopping by!"

There was a thump, then yelling confusion.

"What?!" came Tyson's voice, no longer sleepy. "Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"It must've slipped my mind," his grandpa replied, nonchalantly.

"How did that slip your mind?" his grandson asked panicky. "We're not even dressed!"

"Calm down T-bone," he laughed. "I made you kids breakfast."

Tyson was dressed and at the table before his grandpa could leave the room.

"Tyson! Save some for us," Max called as he darted after him.

Ray shook his head. It was like this every morning.

* * *

Whew! that was a long one! Starting on 12 pages! I hope that you liked this chapter, I did! Can anybody guess who the eyes belong to? You might be able to get 3 of them, but one is an OC, and don't worry, who they are will be explained later in the fic. 

Disclaimer- Even though I may wish I did, I do not own Linkin Park. But I love their music!

5 reviews please before an update! I'm hoping toexceed 250! Please help me out!


	45. Easier to Run

Aight! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I made my goal! And it's all thanks to you reviewers! If you read, please review!

Shezel- right about Tala! I think I made that one pretty obvious, cause who else do you know with a description like that? Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it.

**Kazumi Kairi- **Thanks! Hehe, well I'll be elaborating more on their relationship later. They're in denial right now. And the last chapter wasn't the only one I've hinted on.

**Kyuubi no Tai- **hehe, I love Linkin Park! I have the Dirt off your shoulder one, and I saw the clips on MuchMusic a few nights ago. It looked pretty cool! I'm asking for the CD of Xmas. Account? I have an account? Please explain! Thanks for reviewing!

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits- **you are correct! Thanks for reviewing!**Wind Tiger Rising- **hehe, please keep reviewing! You're right with your guess. But the other two aren't twins, they are on the same team though. hmm…you're probably right, I'll have to look at those lyrics. Thankies

**Kai-Dranzer- **thanks. I'm in the process. Hopefully I'll have it soon. When I get it maybe we can chat?

Ch. 44- Easier to Run

Mr. Dickinson arrived later than morning, after breakfast. Tyson had almost eaten everything on the table, but luckily, Mr. Granger had hid some more waffles in the cupboard. He knew how much his grandson ate. Marina had passed on the waffles, and had just had toast and an apple. She wasn't feeling hungry. She was kinda curious to who this Mr. Dickinson person was.

Everyone gathered in the living room as he sat down on one of the couches. Mr. Dickinson accepted a cup of tea with thanks and sipped it slowly.

"So, what brings you here Mr. D?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Well, actually Tyson, I came to see how Marina was doing," he looked at the Russian girl concerned. "Does she really have amnesia?"

"Yeah, she doesn't remember a thing," Max replied for her. "And she only speaks Russian."

"Hmm. Well that is truly unfortunate," the bald man sighed.

Marina watched him cautiously from the corner chair. She could tell that they were talking about her. She didn't yet know what to think of the portly man. He seemed nice enough though.

"I was doing some research into Biovolt's file," he continued.

Kai straightened up.

"It was hard, considering that almost everything was destroyed. I searched and searched, but I can find no record of her ever being at the abbey."

The Bladebreakers looked at each other, and him, confused.

"She said she was from there," Hilary remarked.

"Well, I'm not saying that she's lying-" he was cut off.

"I thought that when you cleared her name, you had a document," Ray said.

"I did," he nodded understandingly. "It showed that Voltaire had paid several people to hunt down someone, and also contained evidence of a cover-up operation. But no names were mentioned."

"Isn't there a list of all the people that went there?" Max asked.

"We suspect there is, but so far, nobody has been able to find it," he explained. "If there is one, it's not at Balkov Abbey."

"What about the Demolition Boys?" Tyson asked, "Wouldn't they know?"

"I've tried contacting Tala, but so far I've received no response." He shook his head. "I was hoping that Marina could clarify a few things, but I guess it will have to wait."

"Why were you doing research into Balkov Abbey, Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked logically. "I thought that case was closed."

"Oh, no. This case won't be closed until Voltaire and Boris have been caught. I was just hoping to find more of the kids that Biovolt experimented on. I'd like to know where they are now." Mr. Dickinson wiped his brow tiredly. "We can't find a trace of anyone. The authorities suspect that they took kids off the street, so that no one would notice if they were gone. That makes finding them extremely hard."

Is there anything we can do Mr. D?" Tyson asked.

"I'm afraid not Tyson," he said sadly. "The only ones who can do anything are Tala, Ian, Bryan, Spencer, Marina and Kai. We can't contact the Demolition Boys, and Kai has already expressed that he doesn't remember much of the abbey. Marina was the only one that we could've asked."

He stood up to leave. "And I'll see you boys in four days."

"What?" Kenny asked panicky. "The demonstration is on Friday?"

* * *

It had been three days since Mr. Dickinson's visit. Kenny had been training them hard for the past two days, and Kai had no doubt that he would try again today. He shook his spiky head. Kenny's idea of training was like a warm-up to him. The abbey had trained him harder when he was five. But he didn't complain. He went off to practice alone anyway. That way it was a surprise when he perfected a new move, and his opponents would have no idea what hit them. 

He glanced over the Marina. She was in her normal morning spot: the corner chair. She had been practicing with them as well, but Kai thought it was only something to do so she wasn't bored. She had refused to battle against anyone since her battle with him. It puzzled Kai. He had thought that she had enjoyed beyblading, but maybe he was mistaken. Or perhaps she didn't feel like she was in total control. He frowned. It was really not his problem.

He watched as she got up slowly, and went outside to sit on one of the large rocks by the pond. The morning sun was just creeping slowly over the treeline, casting an orangey glow on her long, dark hair. He looked away. She was sitting exactly where she had sat the previous night.

FLASHBACK

Kai had been unable to sleep so he left the dojo to walk restlessly under the night sky. It was a warm night and everything held a sort of muted glow from the moon. He headed over to the pond, his peaceful thinking place, and froze.

There was a shadow hovering over the water. He relaxed a little when he realized it was only Marina. She stared at the moon's luminescent reflection and sighed. Then she sat down on one of the rocks and took out her beyblade. She stared at the misty center.

-"What are your secrets?"- she asked the blade softly as she toyed with its unique attack ring. It was custom made, but pretty old. Her blade hadn't been repaired in a long time.

Kai suspected that Marina had trusted no one with her beyblade, and had done everything herself. Her beyblade's attack ring was a like the waves, only the peaks were curved and had edges like ancient arrow tips. If her blade got stuck in anything, it wouldn't come out easily.

Kai walked over to her silently, and sat on a nearby rock.

-"Can't sleep?"- he asked her.

She tensed up as his the sound of his voice startled her.

-"No,"- she answered. Truth was that she hadn't been able to sleep since the first night. Even with Saphira, she was afraid that her nightmares would return. -"You obviously can't either. Otherwise you wouldn't be out here."-

-"What were you so afraid of?"- he asked her, referring to her first night at the dojo.

-"I don't know,"- she admitted, eyes flicking to him and back.

-"Do you remember anything?"-

Marina hesitated. She could remember some. Like the flashback from that ring. -"I…I can't remember much still. Sometimes I have flashbacks though."-

-"Of what?"- he pressed. Kai was just as anxious for her to get her memory back as she was. There was so much that she could tell him.

-"Blood running crimson across dirty stones,"- she stared into his eyes, her own reflecting back at her eerily.

He hadn't expected that. Kai didn't know what to say. He looked down.

-"And eyes,"- she added, liking those flashbacks better.

-"Eyes?"-

-"Yes. And hair. From four people,"- she replied knowingly.

-"Who?"-

-"I don't know. I just see colors."- She listed them off, -"Two pairs green, one hazel, and one icy with bright red hair."-

Kai thought he might know who the last person was. _'But why would she be seeing him?_' he wondered.

Marina glanced down into the water, staring at her own blue eyes. The blackness around her right eye was just a pale shadow now. And all of the miniscule cuts on her face, arms and legs were healed and gone, leaving no scars. Even her feet had healed, though she had scars to mark them. Having no shoes, she had just walked around barefoot the whole time. She could see no reason not to.

-"How come you've never asked about what you were like? Your personality,"- Kai asked curiously. -"Don't you want to know?"-

Marina tore her eyes away from the water to look at Kai. She could see the moonlight reflected in his gray eyes. She looked down.

-"Don't you think it's killing me, not knowing who I am? Or what I'm like?"- her voice was unnaturally emotional as she explained. -"I've tried to remember. I really have."- She looked up. -"But what if I don't like who I am?"-

Kai honestly hadn't considered that. Once she got her memory back, would she be happy with what she'd done? Or what she was like without memories holding her down? He didn't know how to answer that one. Who was he to say whether Marina should be happy with who she was?

-"See?"- she stood up. -"There's more than one side to loosing your memory and trying to recall who you are."-

END FLASHBACK

Since their talk, she hadn't regained anymore of her memory. And Kai hadn't told his teammates about she could recall. It would just freak them out. The longer she had amnesia, the less likely it was that she would remember. Even listening to music hadn't helped. Neither had any of the items she held in her possession.

Marina moved from her spot by the pond as they began training as usual. Again, she refused to battle anyone, or even practice, but sat with Hilary instead as the brunette tried explaining things to her. Usually, Marina paid more attention to what she was saying, hoping to recognize a few English words, but today she didn't feel like it.

She did watch as their bitbeasts rose up to fight each other though. She never got tired of seeing that. Each one of their bitbeasts was different and unique, and matched their blader's personalities. There was Max's sturdy turtle Draciel, Ray's faithful white tiger Driger, Tyson's tireless Dragoon, and Kai's majestic phoenix Dranzer. But her favorite bitbeast was her own winged dragon Saphira.

Marina couldn't figure out how to summon her powerful bitbeast, but it wasn't for lack of trying. It seemed that everyone but Kai wanted to see her bitbeast. She couldn't get the image of the azure dragon out of her mind. She had tried to sketch from memory, but nothing on paper could do the dragon's true power and beauty justice.

Marina sighed and rested her head on her knees. It seemed that no matter what she did, her memory remained just out of reach. It was like trying to capture shadow in glass, but nothing would hold it. She was also a little apprehensive to finding out the truth. Aside from the staring eyes, every other flashback that she'd had didn't show the most favorable images. She was afraid that to know the truth was to fall deeper into the shadows that her mind created.

"Whoa! Look out!"

Hilary ducked as two beyblades collided forcefully in the beydish, sending one spinning back into their owner's hands, and the other to ricochet out of control. It whizzed past Marina's face, clipping her cheek before embedding itself into a wooden support beam.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyson asked as he dug his blade out of the post. "Sorry, Dragoon had a power surge…"

Marina reached her hand up to her cheek. It stung a little, and sure enough, there was blood on her fingers when she looked at them. '_Great_' she thought sarcastically. _'The other cuts just healed_.'

She sighed and got up slowly, heading inside to the bathroom. She cleaned the cut with water, to find that it was shallow. It was already starting to clot by itself.

She stared at her image in the mirror. Her eyes looked haunted and tired. Lack of sleep was beginning to take it toll. She splashed cold water over her face and tied her hair up loosely with a ponytail, letting two short blue pieces fall to frame her face. She thought her hair was too long. As pretty was it looked, it got in the way, and wasn't practical to hang down to the middle of her back.

She shut off the light and wandered the dojo, not wanting to watch practice anymore. Her feet took her to one of the large practice rooms. She made no noise as she padded silently across the long wooden halls. She ran her hands along the many kendo sticks hanging on the wall. She reached the end of the line, and hefted a wooden sword off its hanging.

To her surprise it felt almost natural in her hand. She swung it a few times, just to get a feel of its weight. There was a long mirror on the far wall. She watched as her body automatically corrected her weight distribution and footwork.

She lunged, and to her astonishment stayed balanced. The kendo stick felt rather light in her hand. She didn't really know what to do, or how to do anything correctly, but decided to just go with what she thought worked. Her body remembered the moves, even if she didn't.

It felt odd. Marina felt somewhat disconnected from her body as she moved slowly and smoothly from one move to the next. It was like her mind was in another space as she executed each move. She swung, blocked and leaped, the practice sword switching hands like the flickering of a flame. It seemed that she was quite adept at this martial art.

She practiced for a while until she was breathing a bit heavier. She lay the kendo stick on the ground and began stretching out her tight muscles. She hadn't done much exercise in the past few days, but she was beginning to suspect that physical activity was a regular thing in her life. She noticed when she had been training with the Bladebreakers that they got tired a lot faster than she did, and when they were breathing heavily, she was still breathing rather normally. There was definitely a difference in physical fitness. The one who didn't tire like the others was Kai. And she was beginning to sense a slight feeling of recognition whenever she looked into his stony, gray eyes.

There was just something about the quiet Russian that she couldn't put her finger on. Sometimes she saw an inner fire burn slowly behind his eyes, and other times it was like there was an icy wall blocking all signals. He acted different from the rest of them. Of all of them, he seemed to be the one that knew her best. Not that he really did anything about it though. But even so, she felt a slight connection to him.

Marina shook her head, stretched her arms above her head, and slowly stood up. A blur ran by the corner of her vision.

Tyson backtracked, and poked his head around the doorway.

"Ah, there you are," he said, and stepped inside. "We were beginning to think that you had vanished or something."

Marina stared at him, puzzled. It seemed that out of the whole bunch, Tyson wasn't the brightest lightbulb in the pack. He knew that she didn't speak English, but he always tried to talk to her. It occurred to Marina that maybe he just liked to hear the sound of his own voice. Or maybe it was just his way of being friendly.

"Hey, I see you've found the kendo sticks," he added, noticing the wooden sword in her hand.

He grinned and struck a pose. "You were pretty good with that thing. Of course, not as good as me, but that's only to be expected," he gloated.

Marina raised one eyebrow thinking, _'Why do I get the feeling that he's challenging me?_' She twirled the wooden stick in her hand anxiously.

Tyson grabbed a sword off the rack of many, and swung it few times experimentally.

Marina took a step back.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Tyson said, pointing his 'sword' at Marina. "How 'bout a little match. Just for practice."

He crouched into an attack position. "Just for fun, nothing serious."

Marina eyed him warily. He looked like a snake about to strike.

Tyson sensed that she wasn't getting the picture and stood up. He walked towards her and she watched silently as he moved her hand up into starting position. He grinned and stepped back to his side. He gently tapped his kendo stick against hers.

"See," he crouched again, "just a practice."

Recognition dawned in her eyes. '_Oh_,' she flashed him a lopsided smile and nodded. It was a practice. She was ready for it. She was curious to what else her body and mind would do on instinct.

He adjusted his cap and grinned at her dangerously.

Marina held the sword awkwardly, waiting for Tyson to make the first move. She knew that she could outlast him in patience.

He leaped at her suddenly, and she stepped back raising the sword to block his attack. He let it connect then jumped back. He made sure to try to be in control, so he didn't accidentally hurt her.

She swung at his side and he jumped out of the way swiftly. Then he moved to her side, forcing her to turn. He backed up, and she narrowed her eyes. He ran than leapt straight up, sword raised. She threw herself into a roll and crouched on the balls of her feet as his attack slammed the floor where she had just been standing. With his back turned she poked him lightly, not wanting to attack.

He turned, annoyed. "C'mon! You're supposed to attack! Don't just stand there!"

He rushed at her and wood met wood with a clatter. He was just inches from her he used his weight and pushed is sword against hers, trying to force her down. She snarled and pushed back forcefully. Their kendo sticks broke apart as he staggered back, not expecting her to use that much force.

She mimicked his attack and leaped at him. He stepped out of the way and on in the heat of practice, attacked her exposed back. He couldn't control his swing. He was still a little sore that Marina had beaten him when they'd first met. He still had a lot of jealousy behind his swing, and couldn't control his emotions.

Tyson's practice sword connected solidly with the back of her head. She was flung into the wall where her shoulder banged painfully against it. She moaned and rolled onto her back. Lances of pain shot through her body as darkness drew on the edges of her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," the dark-haired boy knelt at her side.

Blackness enveloped her senses as unconsciousness claimed her body.

Ray walked by and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Tyson kneeling over her body and babbling incoherently.

"What happened?" he entered the room swiftly, and crouched at her side. He felt for a pulse along her jawline.

"It was an accident!" Tyson bit his nails. "I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter now, all an ambulance and get the others," Ray told him, taking charge.

He moved her away from the wall and pulled the kendo sword from underneath her. He shook his head. Ray could already guess what had happened. Tyson had let a grudge take control.

Max and Kai rushed into the room, with Hilary close behind. Kenny was phoning for an ambulance since Tyson was mentally beating himself up for being so stupid.

"An ambulance will be here in 5 minutes," Kenny ran up, breathless. "So what happened?"

"We were just practicing," Tyson said meekly while everyone looked at him speechless.

"She has amnesia, man!" Max exclaimed. "You can't do that! Who knows how this will affect her!"

"I know, I know," Tyson rubbed his head. "It was an accident."

"Ah," Marina groaned weakly, blinking rapidly.

"Hey! She's awake!" Hilary latched onto Tyson's arm.

She opened her eyes blearily, and immediately shut them as all her lost memories rushed back into her mind.

She choked on no words and reached a hand up to her head. Her eyes opened wide and for a brief moment Kai read of turmoil and chaos in the blue depths. Then it was gone as the veil slid its way over her emotions.

Marina bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to stop the tears that sprung, unbidden, into her eyes. She was barely successful. Her head pounded as every memory and moment of her past flashed before her eyes, forcing her to relive her entire history.

She staggered to her feet, hand on the wall, ignoring their cries of concern. She couldn't focus on anything but her own dark past. She spied Tyson and a different type of blackness threatened her heart. She thought of nothing but revenge. She swept past the others and grabbed Tyson by the collar roughly, lifting him against the wall.

-"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"- she yelled at him, in Russian. -"#$&#(#($!$$!#&#)"-

Tyson paled visible under her verbal assault. Kai stared at her with wide eyes, surprised at her range of Russian profanities.

Marina stopped yelling and held him against the wall, panting slightly as her dark side retreated. She heard sirens in the distance and her eyes darted from side to side. She let him fall suddenly and swiftly left the room. She couldn't trust herself anymore. Her past was causing her to make rash actions. She needed time to think.

Ray was about to go after her but Kai stopped him.

"Let her go," he said, gazing down the corridor. "She needs time."

* * *

Okay, chapter done! I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully some time next week. I'm so busy this weekend so I have barely any time for anything. 

Please send me a review!


	46. Hitori De By Myself

Wow! I can't believe all the reviews that I got for that last chapter! Thanks so much! I just have to thank you all! I see a bunch of new reviewers too! Yeah! Thank you!

**Kai-Dranzer- **hehe, I see your point. Well, I thought that it might be a little ironic to have him do something that was actually helpful. Thanks!

**Rising Wind Tiger- **hmm…maybe. I forgot to tell you last time that that pairing is imminent. Eventually. I think I'm gonna be mean and just hint at things for a while, cause they're both pretty stubborn sometimes. U have a list for all the things Tyson does? I think the bad might outway the good. Thankies!

**Sapphire767- **she did get her memories back! You think she's annoying? Well…maybe a little. But she doesn't know how to act. That shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore.

**Kyuubi no Tai- **Oh…I get it. I didn't even know I was a member. Thanks. I checked out your profile. I dunno what name I want though…any suggestions?

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits**- thanks. Every review means a lot to me. I do try to update when I can though.

Kira- hey! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you actually took the time to read through them all…the chapters just seem to keep piling on. Thanks again!

**Kazumi Kairi- **hehe, you do sound excited. I'm glad that you liked it. Yes, I do love cliffies. I think that the readers don't though. Thanks for your review, as always. I appreciate every single one!

Shezel- brilliant? I dunno if it was that good. But I'm glad that you thought so! Sorry the update took so long. Thanks for your review!

roni- yeah, she did get her memory back. My similes? Thanks for noticing. I'm trying to add more descriptive storytelling devices in it. a lackey? oh, its just a slang word for a helper I guess. They usually have no mind of their own though, and just kinda serve to help the bad guys. Usually. I never really thought about a definition before….

**Sleepy-zzz- **yeah…it was kinda sad I guess. She's been through a lot. Thanks for reviewing.

Princess Fey- aw, I'm glad that you like my story! hehe, sorry about those cliffys…I do that a lot. I love them! Well, I'm that you reviewed and feel that I need praise. I hope me head doesn't swell, I barely have an ego at all, and that's a good thing! Thanks for her name, but it wasn't really my idea. I did find it though. And I find them hard to think of as well. Even peoples names are hard, and titles for chapters! And you didn't put me to sleep. I enjoy hearing about my readers. Thanks for reviewing!

Princess Ami- thanks for the compliment. Kai is extremely hard to write about. I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job. I find it really hard. I think that I've changed him too much, but its kinda hard not to because you don't know how he'd react in real life. I do try to keep in character when I can though. Thanks for reviewing!

Whew, that was a lot of reviewers! I'm so happy though. I have to give back to you. So here's the next chapter! I'll try to update sooner…but I doubt that it will too soon, because what with the holidays and all…But I'll try!

* * *

Ch. 45- Hitori De (By Myself) 

Marina ran until she reached the forest's edge. Then she leaned against a tree and took a deep breath, trying to suppress the shudders that threatened to rack her body at the drop of a pin. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her beyblade in her hand for support.

She hated that she had lost control back at the dojo. She shouldn't have done that to Tyson. Even if he did deserve it. When her memories had returned, they had ripped through her mind like a tsunami. She had been unprepared for such a mental onslaught, and had almost buckled under the pressure. With her memories, came everything that she had been forced to endure. Including some things that she had done, and had purposely buried in the back of her mind so that she wouldn't have to deal with them. It was just too much to bear all in one go.

_'Oh, Saphira,' she contacted, 'What happened to me?' _she contacted.

/You have been through a lot/ her bit beast answered.

'But why do I feel this way? I should be over it,' she retorted. _'Emotions mean weakness. So I am I feeling them now, when I've suppressed for so long?'_

/Emotions make you stronger/ Saphira argued. /That's what made you leave Biovolt in the first place. They are not a weakness. You are returning to your old ways if you think so./

She rubbed her head, slowly, easing the ache.

'You know what I mean! My emotions are dangerous.'

/But that's not all your fault/ her bitbeast tried to comfort

'Don't blame yourself Saphira. I just need practice to wield your power effectively.'

/Your technique is fine. It's not your emotions that need improvement. You know what it is though./

She sighed. Saphira was right. She did know. But she could only deal with one problem at a time. '_I can't do this right now_.'

/So what? You're going to run?/ her bitbeast mocked.

_'I'm not running_,' she denied. _'I just need some time. And I need your support as well_.'

/I am always with you/

Coolness trickled through her body as relief washed over her. Saphira could be difficult sometimes, but Marina liked that. It helped to ground her.

/You can trust them, you know/ the dragon added, images of the Bladebreakers flashing into her head. /They mean you no harm./

'It's not me getting hurt that I'm afraid of. I can take care of myself. But they have no idea of the world outside their own walls.'

Marina whirled around suddenly and slammed her fist against the tree. The anger was building up inside her at the recollection of her past. It wasn't everyday that she had her entire history flash before her eyes in a heartbeat. It was painful. She tried replacing the pain with numbness, but it didn't last long. The pain always returned.

She began walking; anything to keep busy. She didn't even care where she was going anymore. Her feet led her into town. She didn't notice the stares she got at her appearance, nor did she care.

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to meditate; to collect her thoughts and put them in working order so they wouldn't interfere. Though she hated having dependence on a single action, she needed all of her concentration and focus to control her dark side, and the power that she wielded though Saphira. She needed to work up the mask she wore again. It was simply too dangerous to go without.

'Emotions are a sign of weakness,' she heard Boris's voice echo through her head. _'You must suppress them completely. Only then will you learn to control true power.' _

She shook her head irritably as she thought, _'Why am I still listening to that bastard? He caused the pain. I hate Biovolt and what it reminds me of. So why do I still act the way they wanted me to?_'

' she heard Boris's voice echo through her head. She shook her head irritably as she thought, ' 

She clenched her hands into fists. _'Because they made me who I am_,' she concluded bitterly.

/You must not let them rule you/ her winged dragon interrupted.

'I know, but habit is hard to break.'

/You can do it/

'I'm not so sure.'

She continued walking, unaware of her surroundings. Against her will a song forced its way into her head. It was Greenday's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams.' She smirked at the irony of the lyrics, but liked the song nonetheless. It reminded her of herself. The song made her stop and take notice of her surroundings.

She looked around her and realized that she wandered into the back alleys of town. She leaned against a dirty stone wall.

'_Just like home_,' she thought sarcastically, thinking back to her days on the cold Russian streets.

FLASHBACK

Snow fell thickly, blanketing the dirty streets in a fine, crystal powder. The covering made everything look pristine and new, and you couldn't separate between shabby and well maintained.

A girl with a long, black, hooded coat crouched under the thin overhang of a building. It provided little shelter. Two blue strands of hair hung out of the dark hood.

A young boy ran up, cheeks pink from the cold. -"Yo, you comin?"- he asked roughly. -"There's some good ones on the corner of Arrow and Kiev. Nice parts. Just waitin for you."-

-"Whatever,"- the girl said coldly. -"I'll find them."-

The boy nodded and took off, his footsteps rapidly disappearing as the snow feel. Hiding evidence that he had ever been. Marina knew a blizzard was coming soon.

She shiny blue beyblade appeared in her ungloved hand and she fingered the attack ring. The girl sighed, and stood up. She had a job to do.

END FLASHBACK

Your childhood is supposed to be a time of blissful ignorance and happiness. But Marina's was far from that. She sighed. Everything grew more complicated with time. There were a lot of things that she did that she wasn't proud of. Most of her life had just been one mistake after another, with misfortune thrown into the mix often.

A high-pitched scream cut into her thoughts. The cry of pain sounded again and she narrowed her eyes. It was no human.

She walked swiftly down the dirty back alleys until she came to a dead end. In the cul-de-sac stood a group of five teens standing in a circle, surrounding a burlap sac. And she knew that there was no beydish in the bag.

As a tall teen with orange hair and freckles to match brought his leg back to kick the sac, Marina interrupted.

"Hey!" she said loudly, drawing their attention. She turned to stare at her.

"Hey there sweet thang," a boy with sandy hair and a thick American accent said lowly, raising one eyebrow. "Whatcha want?"

"Ya lost sweetie?" a black-haired boy asked.

Her eyes hardened. "Unfortunately for you," Marina began slowly, "I'm not."

She stepped towards them boldly, anger building.

"Why don't you go back home, honey," the dark-skinned teen said. "Cause you ain't safe here."

"And you are?" she replied with an edge. _'They really don't get the hint_.'

"Course we are, we control these here parts," the raven-haired one said smugly.

"But you ain't. You could say…get attacked…by a gang," the fiery teen added, "and that would be unfortunate. What, with your pretty face."

They laughed, and the blonde boy kicked the bag, causing another squeal of pain.

Marina sneered and their nerve and glared savagely at them.

"I know this is cliché, but care to pick on someone your own size?" she walked to them and roughly elbowed her way to kneel beside the bloodied bag. She exposed her back purposely, daring them to make a move.

"People who hurt animals don't deserve to live," she spat as she picked up the bag, careful not to jostle it too much.

"Yeah, so what are _you _gonna do about it?" a voice asked.

"You're just another humanitarian," another added. "All talk, no action."

She laughed mockingly as they called her a humanitarian. "Right. Not even close."

A leg connected with her side painfully and she prevented herself from doing a complete faceplant by landing on her elbows. She was actually kind of glad that they had started it. It gave her an excuse to fight back. Her anger needed an output somewhere.

She stood up, and calmly walked over to a garbage can, where she put the sac down gently, and placed her own messenger bag beside it.

"You shouldn't have done that," Marina smiled savagely. "I've been looking for an excuse."

She turned suddenly, and punched the redhead square in the face. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he dropped like a rock. She shook out her hand as they stared at her horrified.

"Anyone else care to try?" she challenged icily. She wished they would.

They took a step back and glanced at their friend, and obvious leader. Without him, they were useless. They needed someone to tell them what to do.

"Didn't think so."

Marina opened the sac slowly to release a bloodied and very bruised kitten. It was hard to tell what color its fur was as it was so coated in black fluid. Oil. Her stomach did a flip-flop as she gently picked the kitten up and held it against her chest. Anger built inside her again as she thought of what they were going to do to it if she hadn't stepped in.

She sneered and glared icy daggers at the remaining four boys. She despised people who hurt animals. She cradled the injured animal and walked out of the alley, heading for the forest.

* * *

Kai waited until the sun had set before he left the dojo. He had originally thought that waiting her out would be wise, but reevaluated his conclusion when he realized that she had taken her bag. Which meant that she would leave without convincing. He would count himself lucky if she hadn't left already. 

He had seen the sadness and chaos in her eyes when she had regained her memory. But she was so closed that she wouldn't tell anyone of her past without significant prodding. He wasn't even sure that is was possible to convince her to share. They were similar in that regard, yet so different.

Kai jumped the dojo wall, and entered the dark forest. He used the rising moon to light the way. Even though he didn't know where she was, he did have a general idea of where to look if she was still in Japan. He wandered through the forest, calling upon the hidden knowledge he knew was buried deep inside. He had had the training, now he just had to remember.

He couldn't allow her to leave. Not until she had answered a few of his questions about their past. He didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She was the only one who could tell him, and Kai would not allow her to slip from his grasp.

Kai stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell an odd fragrance on the wind. He tried to follow it, and it led him to a clearing. But he didn't see anything at first. Then he spotted a dark shape crouched on a tree limb. He walked up silently, the grass underfoot making no noise to betray his position.

"What do you want Kai?" the dark shape asked tiredly, breaking the silence.

"You to come back," he replied simply, the cold edge to his voice gone.

"Why should I?"

He didn't answer but peered up at the tree intently until she moved her face out of the shadows. Moonlight eerily lit up her face.

"You're going to run aren't you?" he asked.

She turned her face away, back into the shadows. "What I choose is none of your concern. My decision may affect you all more than you know."

"Well, you don't you explain it then."

"If it was that simple, maybe," she retorted. _'Why won't he give up? I just want to be alone._'

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously as he noticed a sticky red substance on the grass below.

She sighed mentally. _'Looks like I'll he'll be harder to get rid of than I thought_.' She slipped off the tree branch and landed lightly on her feet, clutching a small object to her chest. She picked up her bag from the foot of the tree and handed the tiny bundle to him.

"Watch out," she warned sarcastically. "It might bite."

Marina stalked past him and sat on a fallen log. Kai found himself staring at the way her hair shined in the moonlight. He pinched himself mentally and looked at the furry warm thing he held. He almost dropped it when he realized that it was alive. Yellow eyes stared up, squirming in his grasp. He passed the kitten back to her, and sat on the log.

She took it from him carefully and checked its wounds professionally. Kai saw that Marina had torn her already ragged shirt to make bandages for it. He watched her discreetly; he had never seen her act compassionate to anyone or anything.

The kitten meowed loudly and scratched her hand when she gently touched its bruised ribs. She set it down on her lap and it curled into a ball, content.

Kai smelled the sweet sour odor again and looked curiously at Marina. "Were you drinking?" he asked coldly.

Her mouth twitched a little as she reached into her bag and pulled out an almost empty bottle of a clear liquid. She snapped off the cap and took a swig.

"Would it be better if I said I was?" she wiped her mouth and petted the kitten gently. "Most of it was used to clean her. Alcohol does that too you know. Some punk-ass kids thought it would be funny to beat it."

She looked at Kai, and he saw that her mask wasn't entirely up. She was having an obvious problem with controlling her emotions. She just was past caring what he thought of her now. She hoped that if she acted different, then he would give up on her. Almost everyone else she knew did, so why should he be any different?

"Want some?" she asked, tilting the bottle.

"I'll pass," he raised his eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"I wish," she snorted. "The drugs _they_ tested had a lasting effect. An enhanced immune system. You have it too you know." She shook her head. "That's what I get for working with idiots."

"You mean Biovolt?"

"Same thing," she replied coldly. "It doesn't matter. In the end, the results are the same. Can't get drunk, can't get high." She sighed. "Well, I could. But I'd probably OD. I got pretty close once. I would've been so easy." Painful memories tore at her heart. She swept them away. She didn't do that anymore.

Kai looked at her strangely. They was she was acting now was so out of character that now he didn't know which side of her was really her. He wasn't sure if she wasn't drunk either.

"What?" she asked, catching his look. "You would try anything to forget too, if you'd been through what I have."

She looked up at the moon in silence. Sadness flickered across her face. She was losing control, and she knew it.

"Who kidnapped you?" Kai asked bluntly, breaking the sudden silence. He was curious to find out. While she was away that had been the question on everyone's minds.

Marina looked away. "No one you know," she said with finality.

'_Fine_,' Kai thought patiently, _'I can wait for answers_.' But that was a lie and he knew it. The unanswered questions of his past were tearing at him constantly. He needed answers. And soon. He had a feeling that something dark was going to happen. He needed to have as much information as he could. But Marina insisted on being difficult.

She pulled a long object out of her bag and stared at the sheath before slowly pulling out the blade. She twisted it, watching as the moonlight shimmered across the strange metal. The etches and designs were reflected onto her pale skin, the moonlight enhancing the blue tint in the metal.

"Is that what you used," Kai asked, looking at the thin scars around her wrist.

Marina didn't answer. Instead she stared at the hilt, running her fingers over the deep grooves in the leather.

"See these?" She passed the dagger to him and he held it in hidden awe at it's cold beauty. "Each groove marks a life that I've destroyed."

He ran his fingers over the marks. Kai had had no idea.

"That's four too many," she bit her lip and turned her face away, almost ashamedly. "You want me back now?"

Kai was speechless as he held the blade in his hand.

"If I could change the past I would, but I can't," she hid the tears that were forming under all the stress. "Leave me alone Kai," she added harshly. "Go. All I wanted was to give you your father's necklace and never see you again. The answers you seek aren't worth the pain. So go. I'm a danger to all of you."

Kai stood up.

"Take the kitten too," she forced it into his free hand, and held out her own for her blade.

Kai couldn't see her face as she hid it behind a sheet of hair.

"I'll keep this for a while," he stated, grabbing the sheath from her lap. "It obviously means something to you, so you if you want it back, you'll have to come and get it."

Marina's eyes flicked to stare in the direction of his voice.

"You can't just walk away from this. You at least owe us an explanation."

"I owe you nothing," she spat, hoping that a bad attitude would change his mind.

"Then why don't you let us decide whether or not we want you around."

Kai left and Marina looked up. She was alone. It was what she wanted wasn't it? So why wasn't she happy? She stared at the moon, wishing for a way to ease the pain and a way to set things straight. Whoever said that time healed everything was wrong. She was confused. _'How can they want me around after what I've done. They don't like me, they like who I could've been if things were different. Telling them the truth would be mistake._'

/But it could lead you to redemption/ Saphira butt in.

'Redemption? Not likely,' she retorted. _'I don't understand why they act so kind. I have been everything but kind to them_.'

/Not everyone in this world wants to use you./

Marina sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face this pain here all alone

Something has been taken

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show

They never go away

Like moving pictures in my head

For years and years they've played

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward so

There would never be a past

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

Is so much simpler than change

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face this pain here all alone

* * *

Another chappie finished! I hope that you like it. Marina is acting a little out of character, but that's only because she can't deal with everything going on at the moment. Having her entire past flash back was a little too much to bear. And she'll never really be the same again. She got to experience a life that she could've had, if she had had a family, and friends that loved her. Sorry if that sounds a little corny. Oh, and the song is 'Easier to Run', by Linkin Park. I think that the lyrics really relate to what Marina is going through. It might also give you a way to see things in her perspective. And a clue to why she acts the way she does. 

Oh, and the title is in Japanese. I don't know why i choose to title in that way...ah! and this chapter is dedicated to all the people who help to end violence against animals, and stand up for animal rights!

Disclaimer- I do not own Linkin Park, or anything related to them, or their songs. I do love them though!

Please send me a review to tell me what you thought!


	47. Fears

Well thanks to all my reviewers. I know I normally respond to all your reviews, but I can't all the time. I'll do it next time, I promise. Even still I want to thank everyone who reviewed personally: **Kazumi-Kairi**, roni, Shezel, **Kai-Dranzer**, **Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits**, **Rising Wind Tiger**, and new reviewer **Armith-Greenleaf**.

Oh, and if there were spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter, please forgive me, the stupid spellchecker must not have caught them. The FF editing process tends to chew up my work a bit when I save any changes I made. Without further ado, here's the next chappie!

* * *

Ch. 46- Fears

The next morning Marina paced the outer wall of the dojo restlessly. She was torn. She wanted her dagger back, Kai had been right in assuming that it meant something to her. But on the other hand, she didn't want to set foot on the Granger's property. She knew that she would have to confront them.

__

'Why do they have to be so damn nice!' she thought, irritated.

She was angry with herself for not being in total control of her emotions when Kai had found her. She had been way too easy to read, and kicked herself. That was why she had forced herself to meditate. It usually helped to calm her, and organize her thoughts so that she wouldn't betray anything. But she'd had to go dangerously deep into her meditation in order to push the most painful memories back.

__

'Dammit Kai! Why'd you have to do this!?'

Every second that she wasted making a decision was precious. One thing was for sure though; they would never be safe if she was around. She couldn't stay with them forever. She was a threat. She couldn't protect them from herself.

"Argh!' she punched the stone wall angrily.

/Marina, just go and talk to them/ Saphira urged.

__

'They'll just try to convince me to stay. I know they will.'

/And is it such a bad thing for you to be happy?/

__

'I won't risk their safety for my happiness,' she answered. _'You know everything that's happened to me. Who is after us and won't stop until they get what they want.'_

/You owe Kai the truth though/ the dragon pressed. /You know he can't remember./

_'He's better off not knowing_.'

/That should be his choice./

Marina stared at the wall. It was always difficult when she argued with Saphira.

__

'Why did you have to retain my stubbornness?' she asked sarcastically.

She felt her dragon smile at the comment smugly. With a sigh she leaped straight up and vaulted over the tall wall to land lightly in the grass like a cat. She startled Mr. Granger, who was practicing kendo in the morning air.

"Whoa girl! Ya shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Sorry to interrupt," she bowed her head and entered the dojo, leaving him staring confused.

* * *

"Okay, so tell me again," Tyson began as he stared at the tan ball of fur in Ray's arms. "Why do you have a kitten? I mean, I know you're with the White Tigers still, but isn't this a little extreme to show support?"

"Well I think it's adorable," Hilary remarked, petting the small cat lightly.

"I told you Tyson," Ray sighed. "Kai came back last night, and just passed it off to me. Didn't say a word."

"Speaking of Kai," Max began, looking around, "where is he?"

Ray shrugged. "Probably off on his own. As usual."

"Well, he should be here," Kenny commented from an armchair. "We can't be late for the demonstration at the BBA Research Facility."

/Calm down Chief/ Dizzi soothed. /Kai's never late./

"That's why it's weird that he's not here now," Tyson rubbed his neck. "Where was he last night?"

Ray just shook his head.

"Don't forget about Marina," Hilary added. "I hope she's okay."

"Ha. Well she's probably afraid to face me after what she did," Tyson remarked confidently, striking a pose.

Hilary elbowed him. "You deserved that Tyson. She didn't do anything wrong in my book."

Marina heard what was said from the hallway and felt a pang of guilt stab at her heart. _'Personal issues cannot interfere_,' she reminded herself.

-"What took you so long?"- Kai asked in Russian as he walked past her and into the living room.

She smirked and glared at the back of his two-toned head.

__

'Why does he have to be so arrogant?'

/You should talk/ Saphira scoffed.

__

'At least I'm not like that all the time,' she retorted.

"Kai!" Max exclaimed with happiness that quickly turned to surprise as he saw Marina follow him in. "Marina?"

"Your back," Hilary stated obviously.

"I'm not staying long," she replied lowly.

The kitten perked its ears up at the sound of her voice and jumped out of Ray's arms. It sat at her feet, tilted its head, and meowed loudly at her.

"Look! Sahara likes you!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Sahara?" Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Hilary! Don't name it! We're not keeping it!"

"It's not up to you," she retorted.

"Sahara?" he asked again.

"It's a desert," the brunette explained quickly. "Don't you pay attention in geography class?" She winced at her own question. "Never mind."

Marina looked down and knelt to pick up the sandy-colored cat. It struggled from her grasp and clawed its way up to perch precariously on her shoulder. Marina ignored the sharp claws as it rubbed its head affectionately on her cheek.

"Why are you leaving?" Max asked.

"It's complicated," she replied evasively, glancing at Kai. "But I wanted to thank you all. I appreciate what you did when I had amnesia."

"It was nothing," Ray replied, smiling.

"If you're fine, then why are you leaving?" Max repeated.

"I've been here long enough," she replied shortly. "Too long actually." She set the kitten down the floor gently.

Golden eyes watched her carefully. Ray could tell that the mask she used to wear wasn't as thick as it used to be. He could've sworn that he saw what looked like fear in her eyes for a spit second.

"Do you really have to leave? Why can't you stay?" Hilary asked.

"I just can't," she returned stonily. She glanced at Kai again, but apparently he was ignoring her and had his eyes closed. _'Why do you have to make this difficult?_'

/Why don't you just tell them/ Saphira asked. /It's obvious that the phoenix bearer won't give you what you want until you do./

Marina glanced down, watching the kitten play among the golden dust motes. She could feel frustration beginning to build, and it would soon need an outlet. She had found that since her memory had returned, she had been less in control of her emotions. She knew that she would have to take it out on someone or something soon.

__

'Do you know what's up with her Driger?' Ray asked his white tiger companion.

/I sense a fear in her/ he replied gruffly.

__

'That's what I thought. But what is it that she's afraid of?' Ray decided to voice his thoughts aloud.

"What are you afraid of?" Ray asked, "Why don't you want to get close to anyone."

"I am not afraid of anything," Marina denied forcefully. '_Crap_,' she thought quickly. _'There goes self-control_.'

"Hah!" Tyson piped in. "People only deny it when it's true."

"Really?" she retorted sarcastically. "Then what do you really think of Hilary?"

Both teens blushed cherry and looked down. Hilary pursed her lips and Tyson looking anywhere but at her. So Marina had been right in her assumption. She felt a little regretful for saying that, but pushed the feeling back.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she restated calmly. "Except maybe Tyson's eating habits."

"What? Hey!" he recovered from his embarrassment quickly. "At least I have eating habits!"

"Oh yah, that's right," Marina countered swiftly, "eating everything in sight _is_ attractive. How silly of me to forget." She crossed her arms.

"Hey! Both of you just back off!" Max interrupted as peacemaker. "This isn't helping anything you know."

"Tyson, stop arguing with her," Ray began. "And Marina, back off a little. And it wouldn't hurt to open up a bit and relax. You're too stressed."

"Excuse me?" she snarled, baring her canines. "Why don't you preach to your own choir first before you try me." She gestured to Kai, who leaned in the corner, watching everything unfold silently. "You should deal with your own first, cat-boy," she added sadistically. "Mr. Team Captain over there isn't the most open person I've met."

"We're concerned about you right now," Hilary finally spoke timidly.

"Yeah, the first step is admitting what you're afraid of," Kenny added logically. Dizzi wisely kept her digital mouth closed.

"So, what is this now?" she retorted sarcastically. "The 'Save Marina From Herself Club'? You can't help me."

"You'll never know unless you tell us your problem," Max answered, ignoring her obvious sarcasm. "We might be able to help."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "And I'm the Queen."

"You have to stop treating this like it's no big deal," Hilary entered, concerned. "You cover everything up with sarcasm and a cold front. You are allowed to have emotions you know," she added with her hands on her hips. "You're not inhuman."

"So what?" she asked rhetorically. "You know me for what? A month? Less than that? And you already think that you've got me figured out? You know nothing about me!"

"And whose fault is that?" Tyson asked, arms to the sky. "We're not freakin mind readers! We don't know what's going on in your life."

"And that's the way it's gonna stay," she replied quietly. "Because you're better off not knowing."

The room went silent at her last remark. She had sounded pretty serious, like to know her past was to become a part of the pain.

"Everyone has something they're afraid of," Ray whispered quietly. In the silent room it sounded as loud as an echo. "You're no different."

Marina smirked and sighed inwardly. _'Back to this again_,' she thought restlessly. Didn't they get the point?

"Alright," she stated coldly. "So what do you think I'm afraid of?" She gazed at each of them in turn, her blue eyes seeming to pierce their souls with intensity. "If everyone's afraid of something, then let's see your fears."

Even though it was now mid-morning, all the light inside the room seemed to be sucked from it, like the inside of a black hole. Sound included. They all felt an odd pressure on their ears. The kitten hissed and put its ears flat.

"Now lets see," she walked towards Tyson, the navy-haired teen shrinking back a step. She was proud of herself at that moment. She all feared her. She had forgotten how she could make herself appear. The aura around her was very dark and intimidating.

"You are afraid of…" she stared deep into his eyes and even when he looked away he could feel her sharp gaze on him. "Losing," she finished. "You have to be the best. If there is someone out there better, then you will feel unfulfilled unless you crush them." She bit her lip. "And vampires, creatures of the night that lurk in the shadows."

__

'I told him not to watch horror movies,' Kenny thought as he watched Marina in awe.

She moved on to Hilary next. "You're easy," she said after glancing into her eyes. "Spiders. Large and hairy with many eyes." Marina refused to delve deeper into the younger girl's fears. She had done nothing.

Moving in front of Max she looked back to Tyson. "You know, you shouldn't fear the dark if you've seen the light."

Catching Max's own blue eyes with her own she stared at something just behind his azure orbs.

"Ah, you fear uncontrolled fire for one thing," she gave him a confused look. "Odd, considering you possess the water spirit to put out almost any blaze." She went deeper. "You fear being insignificant in the eyes of others. That you're not good enough." She shook her head. "You have nothing to fear there."

Kenny was next. She crouched in front of his chair and smiled crookedly at the laptop tucked securely under his arm. "A world of no technology is what you're most afraid of," she began, almost trance-like. "For you don't think that you're strong enough for the natural world." At the look of fear behind his goggle-like glasses she knew she was right and added kindly, "But don't be afraid of being replaced. You are an invaluable member of this otherwise brawn oriented team. Without you, they'd be lost."

As she moved to the neko-jin, Kenny was finally able to take a deep breath.

Marina stared at Ray's unflinching golden eyes. "All cats fear dogs. Let's see what type you fear, since you seem so interested in mine…" she searched his eyes for the familiar darkness that took on the shape of whatever was most feared. "Now, here is an odd one. Why do you fear hyena's when they live in Africa, and you're in Japan?" she tilted her head. "The White Tiger should be stronger than that. Which is another thing. You are afraid that you won't be the leader your team expects, and a let-down in inevitable." She had no words of comfort for him. He knew what he had to do.

"And now, last but not least, the great Kai Hiwatari," she walked over to where he leaned, unmoved by her sense of intuition and uncanny skill.

__

'Two can play at this game,' he thought wickedly.

Marina rested her hands on the wall, one on each side of Kai's head as she tried to get a read off him. She knew that the walls he had built around his emotions would be the hardest to penetrate out of anybody's. He had had the same training as her after all, and one of the exercises at he abbey had been to find what your opponents fear was, and exploit it to your advantage.

She spent a long time searching for a clue to his fear. Soon she was lost in the grayness, and whenever she got close to visualizing his fear, he somehow managed to block her out.

From the outside perspective, it looked like a staring contest, with neither of them blinking or giving an inch. Finally, she saw a flicker and that was all that she needed to see the whole fear. The shadow of doubt in his eyes proved she was correct in assumption.

"And you," she began triumphantly," you fear drowning in the icy oblivion that is out mother country." She knew that there was more to what Kai feared, but she hadn't the time to delve deeper into his emotional state, so she was satisfied with the answer that she had pried out of him.

She leaned against the doorframe smugly. It had been easy to see their fears. Once they began thinking about it, she had seen the shadow effigy of that fear in their eyes. It took nothing special, you just had to know where to look. The Bladebreakers were all in inner turmoil as they confronted their fears mentally. They were all shocked as well. She had eerily managed to guess what they were afraid of, and had been dead on.

Even Kai's fear was correct. Ever since he had invited his then former-teammates to battle out on an icy lake in Russia, and had almost drowned when the ice broke, he had secretly feared that it would happen again. (A/N- See the first season of Beyblade)

"I know what you fear," the normally stoic team captain voiced for the first time since the argument had begun. "You fear being helpless. You are afraid of being in a situation where you have absolutely no control over the outcome."

Marina narrowed her eyes.

"Now isn't that right?" he added smugly.

The Russian girl glared. The chance that she had taken in delving deep into his fears was all the opening he had needed to find hers when she was so preoccupied with discovering his. Plus, her mental barriers were weakened at the moment.

"That's true," she admitted openly, "but that would be your fear too if you were forced to watch the people you care about die a slow death, and there was nothing you could do about it."

__

'So that's why she doesn't want to get close to us,' Ray thought sadly.

"You insist that you've had the worst past," Kai began quietly, "but you're not the only one who's had it rough."

Everyone stared at Kai with wide eyes. He never mentioned his past.

"Look, I don't want to stay here any longer than you want me here," she replied stonily, the emotion drained from her voice. "So just give me what I want, and I'll leave." She was through playing games.

"We never said that we didn't want you here," Tyson said slowly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," Ray began, "but we don't want you to leave. And I think that you don't want to either."

"Please stay," Hilary added.

"I just revealed your fears, but yet you insist on me staying." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked, "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because we know that you wouldn't do anything to harm us," Max replied.

__

'Not intentionally,' she thought, adding on to his reply. _'But I can't protect you from myself._' Marina looked at each of them in turn.

"I guess you deserve some explanation," she stated, willpower losing. "Just hear me out before you decide whether you want me here or not." She crossed her arms over her chest. "My presence here is dangerous, and I'd rather not stay."

She felt Saphira's presence touch her mind, and stood up straighter. She was ready to tell them a piece of her past.

* * *

Yes, I know. I'm going to be evil and stop it right there. I probably won't have time to update again until the holidays are over, but maybe if you're good, I'll update special just for you. I know that this chapter was a little weird, but I liked it. Please review!


	48. Interrogation

Ack! Sorry it took so long to update, but I took a week off from everything! I didn't even check my emails! I hope that you all had happy holidays and please forgive me! Here's you responses from me:

****

Kai-Dranzer: thanks, glad u liked it. Sorry the update took so long.

****

Kyuubi no Tai: omg! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you wrote that in your fic. I haven't had a chance to read that one yet. I had no idea. Hehe, just update UAOT when you can I can wait. Oh, and I got that CD for Xmas (actually I had to buy it myself, but anyway…) and its awesome! It's too bad that its only got 6 songs though, I think they shoulda done more. Thanks for your review!

Princess Ami: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! The update took longer than I expected. Thanks for reviewing though, I hope this update was worth it.

****

Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits: oow, thank you!

Shezel: I'm glad that you thought so. Well, I think it sets the stage a little, I never thought about it that way. You mighta just given me some more ideas…thanks for reviewing!

****

Armith-Greenleaf: I hope so. Oh, and action will be soon. Ya just have to wait a few chapters then it'll get more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kristy Himura: wow, thanks! Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks for your review!

Princess Fey: Thanks. Sorry about the wait. Don't worry, just please review when u can and I'll be happy with that!

****

Kazumi Kairi: well, nothings really good about her past. Read to find out more! Thanks for reviewing!

****

XxCrimsonShadowsxX: that's okay. I'll wait for it. And I'm sorry I forgot to thank you for letting me use it.

Roni: thanks. that's a big compliment for me!

****

CatDemon-Milala: oh, I like ur name! Thanks for reviewing.

****

MidNightMare: hehe, sorry it took so long! Oh, it looks like u changed ur name…**BlazingShadows**. Cool.

Oh, and I owe a big thank you to **xXCrimsonShadowsXx **for letting me use her quote: "Those you fear darkness have not seen the light." I changed it a little though. :) I meant to thank you in the last chapter! Sorry.

OMG! I got more reviews than I expected. Maybe I'll hit 300 sooner than I expected…

* * *

Ch. 47- Interrogation

"I'm going to let you ask me what you want to know," Marina stated coldly. "But I will decide whether or not I want to answer your question." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I only stand here still because I was persuaded to. I want to make that clear. Otherwise I would be long gone."

She shrugged her bag off her shoulder and leaned it against the wall.

"Firstly, I want to warn you that my past is less than honorable. And I strongly suggest that you don't dissuade me from leaving."

"Why do you push everyone away?" Ray asked bluntly. "We just want to help you. And now you're being as stubborn as the first time we met you."

She turned her unblinking gaze on him and answered, "Those who get too close, usually get hurt. I'm saving you a world of pain. It's best if I avoid contact."

Ray didn't like her answer. It did nothing to help him get a better understanding of who she was.

"Who would want to hurt us?" Hilary asked. "Or you?"

Marina shook her head. "Lots of people. And I can't protect you from myself."

"Okay…then who were those people in the black speedboat?" Max asked. "Why did you go with them? And what happened?"

"The people on the boat are dangerous," she stated calmly. "And they want something I have. I only went with them willingly because I didn't have a choice. Would you have preferred that I dragged you guys into it?"

They were silent.

"It was for your own protection," she stated stonily. "I can take care of myself."

"What did they do to you?" Tyson asked curiously. "Cause you were in pretty bad shape."

"It was nothing new. Just torture," she shrugged. "They wanted information, but I didn't give it to them."

"You said you were going to answer our questions," Ray began, "but what you're giving us is less than exact."

"I also said that I would choose which questions I would answer. You know," she added icily, "this is taking way too long, and at the rate you're asking questions, I won't be getting anywhere. So I'll give you a timeline, and you can go from there."

"How generous of you," Tyson remarked sarcastically.

Marina ignored him. They were lucky to get anything at all from her, let alone a timeline.

She leaned against the wall casually; as if she was talking about a complete stranger's past. "I was at Balkov Abbey since I could remember, until I was eleven."

Tyson opened his mouth to speak and was shot a glare.

"Don't interrupt me until I'm finished. You want to know why I am the way I am? Then pay attention and listen. You can leave, you know, then that would be one less person to get sympathy from."

She crossed her arms, and continued. "After I escaped from the abbey I spent some time on the streets. And you haven't had a hard life until you've lived on Russian streets by yourself." She paused, and Kai saw a flicker of despair in her eyes as she remembered her past.

"I left Russia when I first came to realize that Biovolt had sent people after me. I got to Canada and spent a year there, training at a-a special base. I went to Britain when I was about 14. Didn't spend much time there, it was too open for me."

Only Kai noticed her hand straying to one of the pockets in her cargo pants. She was getting support from her bitbeast.

"When I heard that the World Championships were being held in Russia, I traveled back there. I saw you guys win the title."

"Whoa!" Tyson blurted out. "You were at the World Championships? Why didn't you come see us then, if it was so important?"

Hilary promptly elbowed him in the ribs, but Marina sent him a trademark glare nonetheless.

"I didn't come to you because you were surrounded by the media and your own inflated egos. I wasn't ready, and I couldn't risk exposure. Russia is a dangerous place for me."

Marina's brows knit together briefly, as if she realized that she had let something slip, but continued her short monologue.

"I stayed in Russia as long as I could then eventually came to Japan. And that's where you come in."

Marina rested one foot on the wall behind her as they stared at her, eyes full of questions. Her story was less than satisfying, but by leaving out the details she hoped that they would get the point that she didn't want to discuss her dark past.

/You barely gave them anything/ Saphira snorted.

__

'You told me to tell them, and I have,' Marina replied quickly. _'We're doing this my way, so we can leave sooner_.'

/I still say that you should give them a chance/

__

'Perhaps. The door is not yet closed,' she retorted mystically. _'But I'd prefer if they shut it in my face_.'

/Are you sure that's what you really want?/ Saphira asked kindly. /You are beginning to trust them, I know you are./

__

'That's the problem.'

/They are not bad people. They will not shun you./

Her mind filled with a muted silence. _'They shall never know the darkest parts_,' she finally replied. _'I've scared them enough already_.'

Saphira glowered at the way Marina avoided admitting what she truly wanted. But her dragon knew anyway. Fitting in had never been high in her list of priorities, as they had always been forced to flee before she could put a little faith in mankind. And now when she had found a spot where she could be happy, she was wanting to leave again. Her bitbeast knew that she doubted she was capable of any kind emotions at all. Who would trust someone that didn't trust themselves?

"You can ask me one question each, whatever you want," Marina stated finally. "I grow tiresome of waiting. Then I will leave. I only owe you this much, I am not obligated to stay. Unless you can give me an honest reason for me to hang around." She glanced at their confused faces. "Well? Who's first?"

"You've lived on your own for so long…" Hilary mumbled quietly. "No wonder you don't trust us. It's a miracle that you survived."

"Your pity is wasted on me," Marina interrupted coldly. "There are others who deserve it more."

"How many languages do you know?" the brunette asked, out of the blue.

Marina was stunned by her question momentarily. She had expected a question about her past, not anything personal. But she answered nonetheless. It was less hassle for her.

"I am fluent in Japanese and Latin, asides from English and Russian," she replied calmly. "But Latin is a dead language, so it is not of much use."

"And you've never been to school," Hilary asked, mesmerized. "It would be impossible to do so when you're on the run, I suppose. And that's not a question," she added hurriedly, "just thinking out loud."

"You're lucky," Tyson stated, surprised. "No school…that would be paradise."

Marina raised an eyebrow. "You should be thankful for what you have," Marina shook her head. "If your freedom was taken away, you would know that it is you that is lucky. There are so many things that I will never know."

"But you-"

"I'm a survivor," she interrupted boldly. "I only know what I need to survive, and live on my own. Do you think it's easy being me? Trying to survive in a world where you are always on the run? Where death and betrayal could stalk every corner, hide in every person, and is just waiting for you to slip up so you will slide into darkness?"

She blinked. Her dragon was influencing her thoughts again.

"You have had everything handed to you on a silver plate," she expressed vehemently. "You have no idea of a life outside these walls." She took a deep breath, to calm her state of mind. "Now what question do you really want to ask Tyson?"

"Uh, come back to me," he shrugged, "I'm thinking."

"Well, that's a first," Hilary muttered under her breath.

"I have a question," Kenny entered timidly. "How is it that I can't get any data or states on your blade? It doesn't make sense for the signal to be blocked."

"You have asked me that already, you know," Marina commented, studying the familiar blue design in her palm.

"But you never gave me a definite answer," he replied logically. "All you said was that you had a bitbeast."

__

'And you thought they wouldn't remember,' Marina commented to her dragon dryly.

/Well you didn't exactly let them see me/ Saphira retorted.

__

'And for good reason.'

/You let Kai see/ the winged beauty teased.

Marina didn't dignify her taunting with a response, and answered Kenny's question instead.

"The information you seek won't transmit to your laptop because my bitbeast blocks the signal," she replied. "If a computer is able to read your blade in battle then you are a definite disadvantage. My bitbeast is powerful enough to keep the true nature of my beyblade a secret, as well fight in battle at the same time."

"So there is no way to get the states on your beyblade?"

"You will only get them if I give them to you," she added, "or if I let the signal blocker down."

/See, this isn't so bad/ her dragon soothed.

__

'That's only because they aren't asking painful questions,' she shot a glare towards Kai. "_But he will…_'

"Where did you learn to fight," the blonde boy asked. "Cause your style is so organized, there's no way that it can be street fighting. You have to be taught that kind of discipline."

Marina studied the American teen. She wouldn't have thought that he would be the one to ask about her fighting technique. She hadn't known that he had been studying her moves. She was also surprised that he could remember; the last time that he had seen her fight they were trapped on that island.

"I was taught at a lot of places," she began slowly. "I learned some skills at Balkov Abbey. Since I was to be a perfect weapon, I was taught more than most. In Canada I learned a combination of martial arts, which I use most now. But I do know how to fight like a street kid. I was one. The erratic movements come in handy sometimes."

Her blue eyes moved to the golden-eyed neko-jin. Ray seemed to be the one to ask her more difficult, personal questions that she was disinclined to answer. He always seemed to think of what to say, before he said it.

The Chinese teen thought long and hard about what he wanted to ask the distrustful Russian girl. He thought back to what Mr. Dickinson had said about wanted proof and finding the children of the abbey. If Marina was to leave then they might never know what happened to the others. He decided to put his own questions aside, in order to find out the answer to a more important question.

"There are no records of you being at Balkov Abbey," Ray began slowly, "and there are no records of the others as well. How can you prove that you were there?"

Marina narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

"Why are you asking?" she inquired, brow raised.

"Because Mr. Dickinson is trying to find the other children that went there, and there is no proof that such a program even existed," Ray explained. "He wants to contact their families."

"Then he won't have much luck with that," Marina remarked, shaking her head. "Biovolt only took kids off the street who showed promise, with few exceptions. Even if you could find an ex-abbey soldier, they have no parents, and aren't listed. Most were abandoned. Balkov Abbey was a place to live, it was a home to many of us. Even with a conscience, nobody will give up their place of refuge. They won't even believe that what Biovolt did was wrong. I've tried talking to some of them in the past."

Kai was surprised at her tone of voice when she spoke of that abbey as being a home. It seemed that she was sincere when she thought of it like that. He knew that she didn't think that now, but apparently, she had when she was younger. _'Having her place of refuge turn into a hell hole like that must've been hard on her_,' he thought.

"Then you know how to contact some of them?" Ray asked.

Marina shook her head. "I do, but I won't tell you. They are still loyal to Biovolt. They don't want your help, or anyone else's. And they definitely won't tell _you_ where the head operators are."

Marina recalled her memory of meeting some of the others that had fled from the abbey when the corporation was disassembled. She had beaten some of them up pretty bad when she was on a rampage for revenge. But they had been trained by the best. Same as she. They were adamant about refusing to give up Voltaire or Boris.

She looked up. Ray had said he wanted proof, and she would give it to him.

"You want proof that I spent most of my life in Balkov Abbey? Fine." She turned her back on them and slid one arm out of her shirt, pulling back the fabric to expose her shoulder. "Everyone who went to the abbey was branded, marked for life."

On her right shoulder blade the initials 'B.C' were carved into her flesh, sticking out as thin white scars.

Hilary gasped in shock as she saw part of the pattern of white lines that adorned Marina's back.

The Russian teen shrugged her shirt back onto her shoulder and faced them once again. "'B.C'. Biovolt Corporation. We were marked so that we could never hide. We were basically their property. Your team captain should have one as well."

She glanced at Kai, who hadn't moved an inch since questioning had begun. HE just listened as she answered his teammate's questions.

"Unless being the grandson of the head of operations allowed you certain privileges?"

Kai shook his head once, stiffly. He knew Marina was just toying with him. She knew very well that he was scarred as well.

"Alright Tyson, last question," Marina commented. "Now what's it gonna be?"

"Have you ever kissed Kai?" he blurted out suddenly.

Had Marina been drinking, she probably would've choked. Kai stiffened.

"Leave it to you to ask the stupidest question around," Marina shook her head slowly at his stupidity. "You should really think before you ask."

The holder of Dragoon stared at her blankly. "Well?"

"I was at the abbey until I was eleven, and haven't seen him since I came to Japan." Marina rolled her eyes. "I was a child. So no, I haven't kissed Kai."

She rubbed her temple tiredly. She could feel a headache coming on. She hefted her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, curious. "Kai hasn't asked a question yet."

"He doesn't get to ask," she shot him a glare. All she wanted was her dagger, then she would be on her way.

"You said we would get a chance to convince you to stay with us," Ray reminded her convictingly. "And you haven't said anything that would make us want you to leave."

Her bad slid off her shoulder slowly and dropped it to the floor. Even after her ridiculous demands and icy attitude they still wanted her around? Marina didn't believe it. She refused to. Didn't they understand?

"Don't you get it?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. "I'm being hunted by damn archaeologists, who would not hesitate to hurt you, to get to me!"

They were silent. Hilary had a pleading look in her eyes as she stroked the kitten she had dubbed 'Sahara.'

"I'm mean," she added convincingly. "I'm not nice to you at all. I've beaten people up for information. I'm just as bad as them."

Still they said nothing. It was as if she was trying to convince herself of her sins.

"I've stolen. Jacked cars. Assaulted a police officer. Been in a gang. Destroyed li--kids beyblades. Doesn't that matter?" She gave a silent sigh of relief. She had almost let the worst thing slip. She didn't care that Kai already knew, he probably didn't believe her anyway. "Don't you care that I could knock you all out and steal your bitbeasts?"

"No," Hilary answered. "We know you won't do that."

"What happened, what you've done, it's in the past," Ray added.

"But I don't understand," she admitted, close to breaking. "My presence here could harm you. I would want me gone."

"Well, we're not you," Tyson said, resisting the urge to make a snide comment. "And we want you here. We don't care if people are after you, it just makes life more interesting."

"You can trust us not to hurt you," Max said, agreeing, "and we can help protect you."

Marina doubted his words but felt his sincerity and let them continue.

"We've improved a lot since you've been here," Ray added, "there's so much we can learn from you."

"Their strengths in beybattle have increased substantially," Kenny remarked.

"Please stay," Hilary encouraged, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Marina looked down as they watched her, waiting once again for her decision. She was torn. It was the second time that they had asked her to stay and she had to make up her mind. The last time she'd said yes, they had all gotten captured. And even though it wasn't because of her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to put them in danger. But she had to admit that she was a little happier in their company, even if she didn't show it. She thought that it was a bit odd. She had only felt this comfortable around a few people. She didn't think that the Bladebreakers would betray her either, but she would never know. She gave in.

"Fine. I'll stay," she announced quietly. "But if they come looking for me, then I will leave. Without warning."

__

'I don't want you to get hurt because of me,' she added in her mind. She felt Saphira's encouragement at her decision. Marina could swear that her dragon bitbeast liked it at the dojo more than she did. That was one of the reasons she had decided to stay.

"Alright!" Hilary said happily. "There's so much we can do now! You won't regret staying."

__

'I hope not too,' she agreed. _'As long as I don't have to talk so much_.' Her throat was sore. She hadn't talked this long ever, that she could recall.

Max and Ray beamed.

"Uh, Kenny," Tyson asked suddenly, "what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Max joked.

"No, guys, I'm serious," he blurted out. "What time is the demonstration at the BBA Research Facility?"

Kenny's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late!" He leapt up.

They had gotten so involved with Marina that they had completely lost track of time.

"We're never going to make it!" Kenny said panicky. "It's half-way across town!"

Marina rolled her eyes. "You guys shoulda said something," she spoke coldly, "I would have gladly missed out on all of this."

"It's not funny! Punctuality is important," Kenny added, "and we have to make a good impression."

"Do you have a car?" the Russian girl asked.

They stared at her like she was speaking her home tongue.

"What?" she retorted icily. "You're not gonna make it running to the other side of town."

"We do," Tyson began slowly, suspicious, "but Grandpa got his license taken away last week for road rage. He's on probation. We're still screwed."

She rolled her eyes tiredly. "If it's so important I'll drive."

"Do you have your license?" Max asked.

She sighed and reached into her pant's pocket. She pulled out a driver's license and Tyson grabbed it.

"Is this real?" he asked, studying it.

"Does it matter? It's your choice whether or not you want to be late."

"Fine, let's go," Tyson sighed. "I'll get the keys. But if you crash…"

"I won't." Marina walked outside, rubbing her head tiredly. The stupid things she got involved in…

* * *

"_What do I do to ignore them behind me?_

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

Do I hide my pride, from these bad dreams

And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?

Do I sit here, and try to stand it?

Or do I, try to catch them red-handed?

Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness

Or do I trust none and live in lonliness?

Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my daily façade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

By myself

I ask why, but in my mind

I find I can't rely on myself

I can't hold on, to what I want when I'm stretched so thin

It's all too much to take in

I can't hold on, to anything watching everything spin

With thoughts of failure sinking in

If I turn my back I'm defenseless

And to go blindly seems senseless

If I hide my pride and let it all go on, then they'll

Take from me till everything is gone

If I let them go I'll be outdone

But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun

If I'm killed by they questions like a cancer

Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

How do you think I've lost so much

I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch

How do expect, I will know what to do

When all I know is what you tell me to

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside."

* * *

Well, this chapters finally done. I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update again soon but it probably won't be until after next week. The writing process is getting a little slower as the chapters keep getting longer.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Linkin Park. The song at the end is called 'By Myself.'

Oh, and sorry, but Marina won't be back to normal again until she gets her emotions under control again. Plus, she'll never really be the same after having anmesia and knowing what's its like to have a relatively normal life. And I'm sorry that I kept it kinda wide when she was talking about her past, but I can't just spill everything in one chapter!


	49. Invitations

Sorry the update took so long, I just haven't had any time to write. Plus I took a few snow days off. But here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Roni- a genie? that's cool, I never thought about it that way, but I guess she was kinda acting like one.

****

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS- well, that took a minute to type out, all those capital and lower cased letters…anyway, no offense was taken! I love her fics too! and that is a huge compliment, thank you!

****

Kai-Dranzer- thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year to you too! And everybody else!

Shezel- thanks. I do try to update, but the chapters take so long to write, even though I already have a basis for each one, it is time consuming!! I'm sorry this update took so long!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- yes, yes, Tyson is a bit of a dumbass, at least in my opinion. I'm glad that you liked that chapter! and of course I'll keep reviewing, I like ur fic! thanks!

****

Princess Fey- o you didn't have to go back to review ch. 47, but thank you. Ack! I hope u didn't check for this one to be update every day, cause I'm sorry the update took so long! Ah, I was wondering why your names were similar (both princesses) and that makes sense. hehe, I like the image. Uh…writers block huh? well, don't get discouraged, and I guess the only way to get rid of it is to try not to think of it as a deadline. Just leave yourself plenty of space and relax (I listen to music) and hopefully inspiration will hit!

****

Sharishima- thanks! She should be regaining her composure a bit more in later chapters, but it will take a little time to heal over again.

****

Kazumi Kairi- o thank you. you're so nice! oh, the license thing will be explained a little in this chapter. Enjoy!

****

Kyuubi no Tai- Oh, don't worry about not updating anytime soon, I can wait. And I can see how writing for other peoples characters must be hard, but you are really doing a good job! Um, Sum 41 is okay I guess, I do like that song, but I don't have their CD.

* * *

Ch. 48- Invitations

Marina eyed the old white Honda with one raised eyebrow. There was no way that they would all fit into the tiny car. She looked at it with a professional eye. It wasn't even worth jacking. She tapped the hood with one finger. It clanked back at her hollowly. She shook her head. It would be easy to hotwire, if someone wanted it bad enough. Her fingers itched but she held it back. She was a street girl no longer.

Kai leaned against the wall of the dojo, as he watched her inspect the car. He found it odd that she had offered to drive, but had learned to always expect the unexpected, so he didn't question her abilities. Even though he knew there was something she wasn't saying. He was almost certain that they were the same age, but getting her legal driver's license would be impossible. It took at least three years before you could get your full license, and you had to be at least sixteen years old before you could even try for your 'L'. (AN/ That's how it is here, so lets just say that it is that way in Japan as well.) Where she had learned he didn't want to know. But he knew that it couldn't be legal.

Tyson sprinted around the side of the dojo, almost knocking Kai over in his hurry. The others soon followed.

"Here," he tossed her the keys, "Grandpa only agreed because it's the only way to get there on time."

She caught the keys deftly. "Fine. Get in."

Marina unlocked the car and revved the engine, surprised that the old model was an automatic, and not a stick shift.

The Bladebreakers piled in after her. Somehow they all managed to fit, but it was a tight squeeze. There were seven teens crammed into a small, six-seat car. Kenny, Max, Hilary and Tyson were in the back, after Marina refused to let Tyson sit shotgun. So Ray and Kai were squished together in the front with Marina.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" she asked, adjusting the rearview mirror to her satisfaction.

"There should be a map in the glovebox," Tyson remarked as he tried to get comfortable in the back seat.

Ray opened the glovebox and drew out an old map.

"I'll guide you," he offered. Ray opened the map with difficulty, elbowing Kai a few times accidentally, and causing him to bump into Marina.

"Sorry, Kai," Ray said absently as he studied the red and yellow lines.

"Right or left?" Marina asked as she pulled out of the compound.

"Uh…left," Ray answered uncertainly.

She stepped on the gas and sharply turned to the left. Speeding down the near empty street she had to suddenly slam on the brakes as a dog ran across the road. Everyone jerked forward with the sudden stop.

"Ow…warn us next time," Tyson complained, rubbing his head.

"You should be wearing your seatbelt," Hilary berated firmly. "Then you wouldn't have shot out of the seat."

"Tyson you're sitting on me," Max elbowed the navy-haired teen off of him.

"Well I would have, but you took mine," he complained, ignoring his blonde teammate. "There are only three back here you know."

"Heh, heh. Well, I'm sure you'll be fine," Hilary shook her head, trying to hold back sudden giggles.

"With the way she's driving, we'll be lucky to get there in one piece."

Marina drove fast over a speed bump, causing Tyson to bang his head on the roof.

"Whoops," she said sarcastically.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head. "Where did you learn to drive anyway?"

Marina ignored his comment. "If you want to get there on time, then you'll shut your trap."

Tyson pretended not to hear. He studied her driver's license with interest.

"Marina Chernova?" he looked up. "Is that your real name."

"Probably not," she replied simply as she ran a yellow light. She was going to fast to stop anyway.

"What? You don't know your real name?" Max asked, astonished.

"It wasn't something I needed to know," she replied coldly.

"Then where did you get this?" Tyson asked, waving the card.

Marina reached back with one hand and grabbed her license out of his hands.

"I know a guy," she replied, tossing the license onto the dirty dashboard. "He owed me for saving his sorry ass. So in return he made me a couple of things. They're the best," she added distractedly, scanning other traffic. "His work is untraceable. The numbers are even legit."

"So you have a fake ID?"

"Yep."

Tyson glanced around nervously. "Uh, I think I need to get out. I want to walk."

"Why?" Ray asked. "We're here." Ray had clearly not minded her driving, or Tyson's obvious discomfort. He felt that it was about time someone put him in his place for loud mouth.

Marina pulled the car over to the curb and parked outside a tall, white building. 'BBA' was clearly displayed in large blue letters over the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Ray asked as they piled out of the car.

Marina cocked an eyebrow, rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the car slowly. So much for seeing how fast the car really went. She had enjoyed driving, the exhilaration of speed, and the freedom. But it would have been more enjoyable had she not been answering questions.

/If you didn't want to, then why did you?/ Saphira asked as they entered the air-conditioned facility.

__

'I don't know,' she admitted slowly. _'But I'm not embarrassed about what I do. Maybe if they get the feeling that I'm not to be trusted, a street rat, then they'll want me to leave._'

The blue dragon emanated frustration. Marina always was stubborn in admitting to her emotions, or something she really wanted, even if the outcome was purely beneficial to her.

"Oh. Bladebreakers, correct?" a pretty, young secretary announced. "Mr. Dickinson is waiting for you on sublevel 2. You'll need this to get down there." She passed Kenny a silver card. "Elevator's on the right." Marina ignored her questioning look at her shabby appearance. So her clothes weren't in the best condition.

"Well, it looks like the BBA upgraded," Max remarked.

"I'll say," Kenny agreed. "They're finally going high-tech. I can't wait to look at their super-computers."

"Now, hold your horses Chief," Tyson cut in. "We came here to battle, not to admire some gizmo."

"Actually, you came to battle," Kenny corrected, "I'm just here to analyze the data."

/Actually, that's my job/ Dizzi corrected her holder.

"Whatever," Tyson groaned as the elevator doors whooshed open. "Let's go."

They walked down a plain corridor to blue double-doors. Kenny inserted the silver card into a slot, and the doors unlocked. Pushing them open Marina hadn't seen such a sophisticated training center. She could hardly call Balkov Abbey a center. It paled in comparison.

They were in a large open room, with many beydishes in the floor for practice, exercise equipment off to the side, and a computer control system for measuring and recording a blader's status. Kenny was practically drooling at the sight of such a sterile room.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here boys," Mr. Dickinson greeted cheerfully. His smile faltered a little when he saw Marina scowling behind the team. "I'd like you to meet Marth," he continued unfazed, "he's our head coach here."

A young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes smiled and bowed his head.

"He'll be the one who'll be watching your matches, and we've set up camera's to record for the demonstration. Now we can see how much you've improved since your last big match. I've set up a special area where you will be blading. Marth will take you there, and you can begin."

The Bladebreakers nodded in understanding and followed the new BBA coach through a metal door. Marina remained behind.

"Ah, I have matters to discuss with you," Mr. Dickinson said.

"So I've heard," she replied dryly. "Why are you asking about the abbey?"

"Oh, please come with me."

Marina followed the chairman of the BBA off to a side room and up a flight of stairs. From there she was led to Mr. Dickinson's office. She glanced around, pictures of the Bladebreakers winning two tournaments were hung on the wall. There was a plant in one corner, and a bookcase in another. Huge windows lined one wall. Mr. Dickinson sat behind the large oak desk and motioned for her to sit down.

She did, grudgingly, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you taking such in interest in the abbey now? What has changed?" Marina was curious to know why the head of the BBA wanted information about Balkov Abbey.

"Nothing has really changed," he admitted, "but people are growing concerned that Voltaire and Boris are amassing new recruits. The fact that they are still at large doesn't help matters any." He rubbed is moustache as Marina listened with narrowed eyes. "I was just hoping to find some sort of proof that Biovolt trained children to be soldiers, and was trying experimental drugs on them. I want to contact any children from the abbey. They may know what Biovolt is up to."

"Oh, they know," Marina sneered coldly. "But I wouldn't suggest looking for them. It's a waste of time. Their minds have been altered, and they won't see reason. They still believe that Boris is their savior. And they are dangerous."

"Then you've seen some of them?" Mr. Dickinson asked. "You know where they are?"

"I can't give you names, and there aren't many of them," Marina replied stonily. "And of course I've met them. I used to train with them. A long time ago. It's in the past."

"But the past is a big influence on the future," he countered swiftly. "Without it you'd be nothing."

"Well, if that's true then I've got a whole life of misery ahead."

"That's not what I meant," he sighed.

"Really? Because that's the impression I got." She stood up. "I can't change who I am, or the past. If I could, I would, but I can't. You just need to accept the fact that I'm not your personal bright light in a land of darkness."

She wandered over to peer out the window. She saw Max preparing for battle against a tall, gothic boy. _'If anything I'm the darkness_,' she added in her head.

"Ray mentioned that you wanted proof about those who supposedly attended Balkov Abbey," she said quietly, wishing that she had kept her mouth shut. She would normally never volunteer information. It was an obvious sign to her that she wasn't quite in total control yet.

"Yes, I would like to see some proof very much," he replied, surprised that she was offering it to him.

"Fine," she said, thinking, _'What's one more person_?' She turned her back on him and pulled her shirt strap off her shoulder, exposing the initials seared into her shoulder blade.

Mr. Dickinson could find no words to say to her. He knew that they were brutal, but to purposely scar children?

She adjusted her shirt and paused at the door. "Everyone who went there was branded. Is that enough proof for you?" She opened the door. "And just because the Bladebreakers convinced me to stay for now, doesn't mean I'll be staying long."

She left, shutting the door shutting behind her silently, leaving Mr. Dickinson with a lot more to think about. Maybe it was foolish to go after the children trained by the abbey.

* * *

The Bladebreakers followed Marth to an open stadium-type room, except there were no seats for spectators. Hilary and Kenny sat on a bench, feeling like they were at the qualifying rounds of the World Championships again.

"Alright, I'll go set up the equipment, and you can decide who goes who goes first," Marth announced calmly.

The young coach left them and joined a group of four other teens at the far side. He conversed with them briefly before pushing a button on a large computer in the far wall.

The ground quaked, and an ultra-shiny beydish rose up from the center of the stadium.

"Sweet," Max whistled appreciatively.

"Wow. It's made to perfection for optimum performance," Kenny explained. "The surface is so smooth that it reduces traction, but watch out because it could also make it harder to control your beyblade."

"It's just a dish, Chief," Tyson sighed, then snickered. "Shall we leave you two along?"

"Very funny Tyson," Kenny remarked dryly. "I just appreciate fine work when I see it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll be fine," Tyson shrugged. "And anyway, it's no big deal. It's just a practice."

"I hope so Tyson," Kenny mumbled.

"I'll go first," Max offered, stepping into the arena.

He walked up to the beydish and waited as his opponent made his way up to the dish slowly.

A tall boy with black hair, wearing slightly torn clothes, spikes, and black makeup stood across from Max.

"Defeat lurks in the shadows," the boy said hollowly, "you just have to know where to look. And I shall bring it for you."

"Okay…" Max said slowly, steadying his launcher.

The gothic teen pulled out his own and they were ready to go.

"3…2…1..Let It Rip!" a simulated announcer began the match.

Both beyblades landed in the dish smoothly, one black with red streaks, the other bright green.

"That's Hector," Kenny announced, scanning his laptop screen. "From the data I've gathered, he specializes in quick, violent attacks and used his bitbeast Nightshade for cover."

"He's got a bitbeast?" Hilary remarked, surprised.

"Watch out Max!" Tyson warned.

"No problem," Max flashed a thumbs up. "Draciel attack!" He immediately switched tactics, hoping for a quick victory.

His green blade rushed forward to slam into Hector's, but it wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd it go?"

All of a sudden his black and red blade appeared behind Max's and slammed into it hard.

"Counter!" Max ordered.

His blade pushed the dark one back. "Is that all you've got? C'mon, you guys are supposed to be the BBA's top training beybladers."

Hector's dark eyes glittered. "Nightshade, use Illusion Shadows!"

The dish turned dark and a black mist enveloped the air, making it impossible to see anything in the arena.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked as the mist set in.

"Hector's about to attack!" Kenny answered, panic in his voice.

"Draciel, Iron Defense!" Max yelled.

"Like that will save you now," the teen remarked in the same hollow voice. "Nightshade, Crimson Claw!"

Red predatory eyes gleamed from the shadows and pounced forward.

The sound of metal colliding screeched and sparks danced like stars in the black arena.

"How can Max fight back?" Ray wondered, "He can't even see."

"He doesn't have to," Kai remarked coldly.

Ray looked at him oddly before it dawned on him.

Fortunately, Max figured it out too.

"Draciel, Tsunami Attack!" _'I don't need to see him to fight back,' _he thought triumphantly_. 'If I flood the dish with water, then his blade will be swallowed up, or at least knocked off balance. Then the illusion of night should end. At least I hope so_.'

Giant waves crashed against all sides of the dish. Hector's blade couldn't dodge such a large attack and was forced off balance. At once his Illusion Shadows defense was gone, and the dish was light again.

"Attack!" Max ordered.

Draciel slammed into the black blade and it was knocked out of the dish and into Hector's hand.

"Way to go Max!" Tyson cheered from the sidelines.

"Wicked," Hector complimented emotionlessly. "I look forward to battling you again."

"Thanks," Max said genuinely as Draciel returned to his hand. "You were pretty good out there."

He walked back to his teammates and was congratulated.

"That guy creeped me out," Tyson remarked. "Defeat lurks behind every corner," he mocked, mimicking Hector's hollow voice.

"Hey, I thought he was pretty good," Max retorted. "Who's next?"

Tyson jumped up and ran to the dish.

"I think he wants to battle next," Ray remarked dryly.

"Really? I couldn't tell," the blonde replied sarcastically before turning his attention to the dish.

A pretty girl with long, blonde hair pulled into two buns on the top of her head faced Tyson. She wore a pink skirt that Mariah would be jealous of, and a white spaghetti-strap tank-top. She smiled innocently at him.

"It's nice to finally meet the World Champ," she teen remarked in a voice coated with sugar. "Hector is too dark, but I prefer the sunlight. It's better for my complexion."

__

'Are all of these bladers complete wackjobs?' he wondered, raising an eyebrow. _'I think Mr. Dickinson could've picked some better opponents. She'll be a piece of cake_.'

They launched their beyblades into the dish, silver immediately colliding with a yellow and pink blade.

"That's Amber," Kenny informed them, "I couldn't get a lot on her, but she's definitely not as innocent as she looks."

"Dragoon Attack!"

Tyson's blade spun towards the pink and yellow beyblade and slammed into it hard. Surprisingly, her blade was barely pushed back.

"Well, I guess you're better than I thought," Tyson admitted. "But no matter, I'll still beat you. Dragoon Attack!"

Tyson continued to attack her beyblade, but each time the hits did barely any damage. And she just seemed to get stronger.

"Alright! I'm done playing games," Amber said, blue eyes glittering mischievously. "Now it's time to see if blondes really do have more fun. Flare Attack!"

Her blade glowed yellow as it powered up.

"Tyson!" Kenny warned," Don't let her attack hit. She only has enough power to attack once, then you can make your move."

The pink and yellow blade zoomed lightning fast towards Dragoon. Just as it was about to hit, the silver blade slid off to the side. Amber's beyblade has too much momentum due to the unused attack, and traveled up the side of the dish and into the air.

"Dragoon Attack! Hurricane Storm!"

His beyblade followed Amber's and sent it flying back to her master's hand. The blonde pouted and turned on her heel, angry that she had lost.

As Ray went up to the dish, Marina slid discreetly into the stadium and leaned against a back wall to watch. Ray's opponent was a heavy-set teen called Crusher. His stony beyblade was powerful, but slow, and that was a dangerous mix when fighting the neko-jin. Soon Ray had the upper hand with his enhanced speed.

"Driger!" Ray yelled, summoning his bitbeast's strength, "Tiger Claw Attack!"

His white blade zigzagged speedily towards the gray one and knocked it out of the beydish with one swipe.

Then it was Kai's turn to battle. Marina had no doubt that he would win as she studied his opponent, it was only a matter of time. His opponent had a huge afro and was decked out in wannabe gangster style. Kai smirked. They let it rip and Kai's dark blue beyblade immediately went offensive. The other teen's blade was only in the dish for a total of five seconds before it was forced out.

"If that's the best this facility has to offer, then I'm glad that I'm not a part of it," Marina voiced quietly. She shook her head and left through the metal door in which they'd came.

Kai turned and narrowed his eyes when he saw her leave.

The coach came over to them, a sheet of paper in one hand.

"The computer just printed out your stats," Marth announced, "and I'm surprised. You've all improved, and your strategies are getting better too. I'm sure Mr. Dickinson would be pleased with these results."

The Bladebreakers talked with Marth until the chairman came down. Mr. Dickinson handed Tyson a piece of paper.

"What's this Mr. D?" he asked curiously.

"It's a special invitation to a semi-formal dinner and dance," he explained as most of their faces fell.

"Dance? Oh no, do we have to go?" the navy-haired teen wailed. The prospect of free food was tempting, but he really didn't want to dance.

"Yes," Mr. Dickinson put his foot down. "It will be good for you to mingle with the other beybladers, and get experience with these types of things. I've invited all of the teams that you've faced in the past, so I expect to see all of you there next week."

Tyson groaned as they left the building. Hilary took the invitation from him excitedly.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to one of these. It'll be so much fun!"

"Sure, maybe for you," Max sighed. "You probably know to dance."

Hilary beamed proudly. "Sure, it's easy."

Marina leaned against the car, waiting. She wasn't in a good mood, and was angry with herself for knowing that she wasn't hiding it very well. While she had been waiting, three guys who had walked by had hit on her. She grew tired of the lame pick-up lines that would only work on people who had no brains. Obviously it was the type of girl those guys went for. Marina had almost lost control telling off the last one, and had been tempted to permanently rearrange his face.

'Urgh, what took them so long?' she thought irritably as she saw them exit the building.

They all piled into the car once more, Marina slamming her door before turning the keys in the ignition.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Tyson mused quietly, his mind still on the dreaded invitation. He didn't even notice the death glare he received from the tired Russian teen.

This day was just not going well for her.

* * *

Well, that was that. I was trying to think of a song to add to the end of this one but I came up blank. I'll probably think of one later, but by then it will have been too late. Anyway, I can't believe how close to 300 reviews I am! Please review. And I'll try to update sooner! But finals are coming up, so it might take a little while longer while I concentrate on my studies! Please forgive me for that!


	50. Frustration

Well, here you go, another chappie posted, just for you! I hope you like it! Though it wasn't one of my favorites, I really like the chapter that is coming up next! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Kyuubi no Tai- **well, I hope your email stops acting up. C2 community huh? well, I'm interested. What would I have to do? Oh, I'm glad that the next chapter is almost done (or is up now, I might be a little behind, I don't check my emails enough).

**XxCrimsonShadowsxX- **thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your back! I'll email you k?

**Princess Fey- **you do have a nice life! I wish I could log on to everyday! You take Latin? I didn't even know that was a course anymore. I would love to take that! You're not the only one I wouldn't trust her either, but they didn't really have a choice. hehe, you're obviously not a Tyson fan. Thanks for reviewing!

Shezel- thanks! For more than one thing. I think that I'll need all the luck I can get!

**Armith-Greenleaf- **thanks. Your right. Kai is the perfect example, considering what he used to be like anyway.

**Kai-Dranzer- **thanks for reviewing! Of course he will! It's kinda coincidental that you'd ask that too, just read on.

**EmI-cHaA aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS- **thanks! Well, I am planning on making it that way eventually. But its not gonna be that romantic (at least I hope not. I'm no good at writing that anyway.)

**Sharishima- **hehe, thanks. I think a lot of people enjoyed that part. Yeah, I hate it when shows do that. Thanks for your reviews! Hehe, no problem, I do try to update when I can!

**Kristy Himura- **wow, thanks! Keep reading

Tigger- well, I'm glad that you enjoy my fic so much! yeah, sometimes I get caught up in the story too, and I'm the one who's writing it! hehe, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Ch. 49- Frustration 

Marina sighed heavily and turned the dial sharply to the left. The water burned her back as tendrils of steam writhed around her. She leaned back and let the hot water from the showerhead cascade through her long hair.

The previous day's excursion to the Beyblade Research Facility had been pointless for her, but Mr. Dickinson had gotten more information. And the Bladebreakers had gotten a good practice match. The stats had showed that they had improved, but she refused to think that it was because of her presence. All the talk with the chairman of the BBA had done was to remind her even more of the abbey and the other children that had been affected.

She turned and let the water splash her face. She was saddened when she thought about the Others. Their minds had become so twisted that they actually agreed with what Biovolt was doing. They even cooperated with testing done on them. Thinking of the Others made her remember a certain redhead.

A small smile crept across her face that was hidden in the water. She hadn't been close to him when she was in the abbey, but had contacted him when she went back to Russia for the World Championships after his team had lost. Tala. She figured that he was the closest she'd gotten to anyone, or allowed anyone to get to her. And even though she didn't completely trust Tala, she knew what he was like.

"Maybe I should contact him," she muttered softly, turning off the tap. "Saphira needs an upgrade."

Marina stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her torso. She wiped her hand across the foggy mirror to clear it. Staring into her own blue eyes she was satisfied to see that they betrayed no emotion. She plucked at her wet hair; it was just so long. She opened a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. Taking the scissors, she easily sliced through her hair. She now held a huge chunk of the silky, wet strands in her hand. She shook her head, flipping her hair. With it now hanging a few inches past her shoulders, her head felt lighter. She hoped that it wouldn't be in the way as much when she was fighting. She didn't really care what it looked like, it was all about convenience, and long hair was just too good a target for prying hands in battle.

She ran a small towel through her hair and got changed.

"You're up early m'girl," Mr. Granger senior said as she entered the kitchen to grab an orange. He eyed her warily. "Nihongo o hanashimasuka?"

"Hai," she replied stonily. They had obviously told him about her lingual abilities. She sighed mentally. Now she would probably be exercising her knowledge in that matter too. Not that it was all a bad thing. She did need the practice.

She bowed her head and left the kitchen. Her barefeet made no sound on the worn hardwood floors. She slid back the sliding door and stepped out onto the grass. The morning air was crisp and goosebumps stood out on her arms.

Marina walked by the pond, taking in the natural beauty around her, and entered the meditation room; a connected room that was part of the dojo, but only accessed from the outside. She settled herself by the far wall and sat cross-legged. She sat up straight, and closed her eyes, hands lying limply in her lap. She took a deep breath, and withdrew into her mind.

* * *

Ray yawned and blinked widely, stretching to wake himself up. The neko-jin glanced around to find Max and Tyson still asleep, and Kai's bed empty. No surprises there. He got out of bed quietly and walked down the silent corridor to the bathroom. 

The room was still steamy and a little warm; indicating that someone had gotten up early enough to have a shower. He stood over the sink and splashed cold water over his face to wake up. Normally he would be wide-awake by now, but the excitement to competing the previous day had kept him up.

He left the dojo silently and leaped up onto one of the surrounding walls. Birds chirped in morning greetings as the dew on the grass sparkled. He just sat there, arms around knees, and watched the orange-yellow sun rise to kiss the horizon. The pink-tinted sky immediately reminded him of home in the White Tiger Village.

In his old village right now, the whole team would up and training, or practicing disciplinary activities to link the mind and body. He thought of his teammates: Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary. He missed them sometimes. The Bladebreakers were nice, but they would never understand him like his old team. And he couldn't forget his roots.

He rose to his feet slowly. He would see them soon hopefully. Mr. Dickinson had said that some of the old teams would be at the dinner/dance thing. Ray leaped off the wall, landing cat-like on his feet. He opened the sliding door to the meditation room to find it already occupied.

Ray froze for a moment (nobody was ever in the meditation room beside himself), entered, and closed the sliding door shut behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be here," he explained quietly.

Marina made no move to convey that she had heard him or even acknowledge his presence.

Ray settled himself across from her.

"Uh…Marina?" he asked, curious that she wasn't answering. He reached out a hand to touch her arm gently. He had never someone this deep in meditation.

She was stone cold. He jerked his hand back, surprised. As soon as his hand came into contact with her skin her eyes snapped open. She appeared confused for a moment, before regaining her composure. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists to get the blood flowing again. She didn't dare stand up yet, knowing she'd just fall back down.

"What were you doing?" Ray asked, concern clearly showing in his golden eyes. "You were icy."

"I was meditating. What did it look like I was doing?" she replied sarcastically, stretching her arms above her head.

"Turning cold doesn't happen when you meditate."

"I slowed my heart," she explained tiredly. "But I wouldn't suggest that you try it."

"Slowed your heart?" he repeated, not sure if he had heard correctly. "Why did you do that?"

"It's personal," she replied tartly. By slowing her heart rate, she could go deeper into her meditation. Once that happened she could slowly come to terms with her power, and her past.

"Alright," he backed off and settled himself more comfortably. "I was just curious."

Marina looked away and concentrated on stretching her muscles so she could more naturally.

"I just have one question. Entirely unrelated."

She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that parchment about? he asked carefully, keeping his voice neutral. In truth, that piece of paper had been driving him mad, not knowing what it was about.

She narrowed her eyes, debating. She didn't have to tell him anything. But he had been kind to her when she'd had amnesia, and had asked Mr. Dickinson's question instead of one he had wanted to ask for the good of the team.

"It was given to me from a blind woman in China," she explained. "She stopped me on the streets, pushed it into my hands, and walked away."

Ray had no idea that she had ever been to his homeland, but contained the questions what wanted to spill out. "What does the prophecy mean?" he asked instead.

Marina stood up. "I have no idea."

She wasn't being entirely truthful. She did have a clue, but that was about it. She guessed that the dragon was Saphira, and she was her keeper, but how she was connected to her was anyone's guess. Marina sometimes thought that the blind woman had given it to the wrong person.

She left the meditation room and was almost bowled over by Hilary. She was surprised that the brunette was even up. But Marina had spent at least an hour in meditation, so she had no idea what time it was.

"Sorry," Hilary blushed. "I have to wake Tyson up. If I don't, then he'll sleep all day and yell about it later."

Marina followed her inside. She wanted to see what she do to wake the slumbering teen. She had heard his snores long enough to know that he was a deep sleeper. She leaned against the doorpost and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched with amusement.

Hilary yelled at him, but that didn't work. It only made him roll over and his snores even louder without a pillow to muffle the noise. Then she tried to take the blankets off of him, but he was clinging to them like a life preserver. She ended up succeeding only in dragging him halfway across the room until she gave up.

"Urgh! Tyson!" she wailed, irritated. "Wake up!"

He rolled onto his back and said very clearly, "I'll take the special. No onions." He smacked his lips together and drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Ew," the shorter brunette remarked. "Isn't there a time when you're not thinking about food?"

Hilary put her hands on her hips and glared. "Fine. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

She passed Marina and came back with a bucket of water. The Russian could already guess where this was heading and left before she was deaf. Sure enough, as soon as she'd settled into a chair in the living room there was a loud yell of outrage.

She rolled her eyes. She had an irresistible urge to pound the living daylights out of him.

* * *

After everyone had eaten breakfast, they went outside to train. Marina watched in silent studying as their beyblades collided, and sent sparks flying from the three-way match. Kai was nowhere in sight. 

"Aren't you going to practice?" Hilary asked.

"No," she replied coldly.

"Why not?" she asked curiously, ignoring the tone in her voice.

"I don't practice," she stated stonily.

"Oh…"

Marina leaned back against one of the support beams to watch Tyson, Max and Ray duke it out in the dish. Kenny was analyzing their stats, as usual.

/They have improved, you know/ her bitbeast remarked suddenly.

'I suppose…'

/You could be a little more approachable./

'Why bother?' she gave a mental shrug.

/They trust you,/ her dragon began, /and they are being hospitable enough to allow you room and board…/

'I don't need 'the talk' Saphira,' she retorted tiredly. _'I know what they're doing for m_e.'

,' she retorted tiredly. e.' 

/But are you really comfortable with it?/ Saphira always ignored her keeper's moods.

Marina didn't answer. Instead she looked down to her barefeet. She needed to do something about that. But stealing was always so hard…Her eyes lit up. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten already. She did have her compensation from the government. She could use that and actually pay for what she needed.

"Where do you go to buy things?" she asked the brunette suddenly.

Hilary looked at her oddly. "What? Like the mall?"

"Yes, the mall. Where is it located?" Marina had explored a bit, but had purposely stayed out of town for good reasons.

A grin crept across the younger girl's face slowly. "Oow, do you want to go shopping?" She felt excited already.

"I guess…"

"Yeah!" she practically screeched with joy as she leapt to her feet. "Oh, this will be so awesome! I've been meaning to go to the mall lately. This will be great!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh! We can go right now!" She pulled Marina around the side of the dojo. "Oh, but we'll have to do something about your feet…I know! You can borrow some of my sandals okay? This is going to be so much fun!"

Marina allowed herself to be pulled along, wondering if bringing the topic up was actually a good idea. She hadn't considered the girl's obvious obsession with shopping.

'At least she seems happy,' she thought grimly, setting in for the worst. Maybe shopping wasn't such a good idea after all.

"What's up with them?" Max asked, noting their sudden departure.

The boys shrugged and went back to their mock beybattle.

* * *

A slight breeze blew across the green field, ruffling the slate-colored spikes of hair on the Russian's head. Kai stared across the sea of grass to the rocky outcrop, and the beach beyond it. The sun dazzled on the water, even at a distance. 

He sighed deeply and fell back, resting his head on outstretched arms. The chill from the ground seeped through his clothes, but he didn't care. He was alone. Just the way he liked it. Free from everything.

Or so he liked to think. He just wanted one place where everything was perfect. A place where his shady past didn't matter and he could be free. He hated being connected, or even associated with his so-called grandfather.

"Voltaire…" he mumbled quietly, almost menacingly. His hands clenched into fists.

It was his fault that he had turned out this way. Trained to be a soldier. Once and forever. Just another pawn on his grandfather's chessboard of life. He wanted to be more. He was his own person after all. Marina seemed to have done it. Broken free of the façade under Biovolt. But as Kai thought about it more, her realized that she hadn't at all.

Just because she wasn't a soldier to Biovolt anymore, or didn't train under their roof, didn't mean that she was free. Sure, she was free in body. But in mind, they still controlled her. All the training that they had been forced to endure had had a lasting effect on their personalities, and way of thinking.

Kai doubted that he could ever be as happy or carefree as his teammates. His entire being refused to allow him that luxury that they didn't even know they had. Most people got to pick how they acted, and faced the consequences of their actions subsequently. But it was different for Kai. He was molded to seem harsh, uncaring, and ice cold.

Realizing this, Kai leapt to his feet. It wasn't his fault that he was unemotional all the time. Or was it? After all, he did choose to say things as though they didn't matter. It was his active decision to keep his mouth shut around almost everybody.

'I wonder if Marina ever feels this conflicted?' he mused. _'Or if she thinks about it at all_.'

' he mused. .' 

He shook his head. It was a pointless topic to think about. He could never change, it was in his being.

He ran his hands through his spiky hair tiredly. There was a reason he was out there. He stretched his arms to the sky, and glanced around, expanding his senses, to check that he was truly alone. Kai launched Dranzer at an outstanding rock and prepared for a tough practice session. He looked behind him, at the forest. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

A slender figure, shrouded in the shadow of a tree, peeked around to watch the Russian teen beyblade. Two spikes of dark hair fell into the greeny light cast by the thin foliage. 

"That's it, Kai, practice," the figure hissed quietly. "Cause soon you'll need all you know."

The person couldn't afford to jeopardize the mission just yet. They had to be patient, they had to wait. Obedience would be rewarded, and infraction punished. When the boss said it was time, then it was time, and not a moment too soon. Besides, the figure still had to watch the target, and get to know every place where he was. It was his job, his duty to know where Kai was at all times. He couldn't afford to make a mistake now.

A satisfied smirk crept across the pale face.

"You're lucky I have my orders, otherwise I'd take you out right now."

The shadow turned, and swept off into the thickness of the trees.

* * *

"Hey, where were you all day?" asked Tyson as soon as Hilary and Marina entered the dojo. He was actually curious to why Marina would volunteer to spend the whole day with the bossy brunette. That, and he didn't think Marina was that friendly. 

"We went shopping!" Hilary replied breathlessly, sitting down on a stool and dropping about ten bags around her.

"What did you do? Buy the whole mall?" Max joked.

"I wish!" Hilary sighed dreamily. "It was so busy there! There were sales everywhere! And I just had to show Marina around!"

The Russian girl in question stalked past them all wordlessly, her demeanor making them all on edge. It was obvious that she was not in a good mood.

_'I thought it would be easy_,' she moaned to her bitbeast. _'Get in, get what I need, get out. Simple really. But no, it can't be like that_.'

She had been surprised at the overall variety and choices in the stores, and merchandise. But she hadn't liked the atmosphere there at all. They were too many people crammed into one place for her liking. And it hadn't been easy at all to find what she wanted.

And to make matters worse, they had had to go into every store while Hilary tried on multiple outfits, and 'powershopped' through the whole mall. Marina had surprised herself, being so lenient and cooperative through the whole ordeal.

'It would've been easier to steal,' she told herself as she placed her few bags on the futon that was her bed. _'I am never going shopping again.'_

,' she told herself as she placed her few bags on the futon that was her bed. 

Saphira chose not to respond, sensing the mood she was in. The winged dragon had never felt her keeper so worked up about anything not involving Biovolt, or multiple 'bad guys.'

Marina pulled out her brand new CD player and popped in Linkin Park's 'Hybrid Theory.' At least she had found one thing that was of use. She let the pounding music take her as she postponed her need to pound someone to a pulp.

* * *

About an hour later Hilary had filled the Bladebreakers in on every little detail of their shopping trip. The guys were less-than thrilled about it. 

"And I was going to pass right by," the brunette continued her monologue, "but then I remembered the dance we are invited to, and I really needed a dress, so I…"

"Ohh," Tyson moaned tiredly, banging his head on the table.

Max and Ray were wishing that they were Kai at the moment. He wasn't there to sit through everything.

"Didn't anything interesting happen?" the cap-clad teen asked finally, exasperated.

"Shopping is exciting!" Hilary replied cheerfully.

"Not to me, it isn't."

"Well, fine," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

There was silence for a total of two minutes (every second for which they were grateful) until Hilary's chocolate eyes lit up.

"Oh, a weird thing did happen," she spoke up suddenly. "Well, not so much weird as…"

"What?" Tyson asked tiredly.

"Well, I don't think Marina liked all the people at the mall," she replied.

"Who doesn't?" Max asked, shrugging.

"Yeah, I hate it when you can barely move through a throng of crazy shoppers," Tyson agreed.

"That's why I live in a remote village," Ray remarked.

"Yeah, but do you punch everyone who bumps into you?"

"What?" Tyson asked, eyes wide. "She did that?"

Hilary blushed. "Well, not exactly. It was just one time. Some guy bumped into her from behind," she explained, "and Marina, just…well…reacted, I guess. She turned and punched him in the jaw. It was like she thought he was her enemy."

"Well, she has been through a lot," Ray began.

"Or so she says," Tyson retorted, cutting Ray off. "Or doesn't tell us."

"Was he her enemy?" Max wondered.

Hilary shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Marina apologized after. I'm actually surprised that we didn't get kicked out of the mall," she added as an afterthought. "She seemed a little out of her league for once. She was so suspicious of everybody."

They nodded in understanding. They could see Marina doing that.

"What did she buy?" Ray asked curious, yet not wanting another hour-long monologue.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Hilary questioned.

"Do actually think she'll tell us?" Max asked in reply.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Hilary agreed. "You'll be sorely disappointed though, cause she didn't get much." She thought back. "Uh, a CD player, a few CD's, boots and some clothes I guess."

"That's all?"

"Oh, and some beyblade parts, " she added.

"What CD's?"

"Uh…I dunno, some rock-type ones," Hilary replied breezily. "She wouldn't even look at Hilary Duff…" (AN/ no offense meant to any of her fans!)

The Bladebreakers exchanged tired glances.

"Hilary, you only like her because you both have the same name," Tyson sighed.

"No I don't! I like her music too!"

"No you don't!"

"How would you even know what I like?" she retorted quickly. "All you care about is your precious beyblade!"

Ray and Max crept away quietly, not wanting to get dragged into another one of their pointless arguments.

* * *

'So I almost knocked a guy out,' Marina thought tiredly, _'no big deal. By rights he shoulda been out cold. I must be losing my touch_…'

,' Marina thought tiredly, …' 

She pressed the play button and Linkin Park's 'Nobody's Listening' blared in her ears. She liked how the Japanese shakuhachi accented the rap-like lyrics. She punched and kicked to the beat of the music, working out with a dancer's grace, but her own deadly moves. She maneuvered carefully in the small room, preferring the closed doors of her quarters to the open practice room with an audience.

She combined what skills she had into one large collaboration of moves designed for both offense and defense. It helped to be well rounded against any opponent. But she often preferred the offensive technique, it was more her style.

After practicing a sequence of moves to make sure her body movement was perfect and went smoothly, she moved onto conditioning. Her body longed for a hard workout, she hadn't used a lot of her muscles doing nothing when she'd had amnesia. Working her body until it could work no more was how she got rid of any built-up frustration, something she had a lot of lately.

'At least I've had more control,' she thought, doing sit-ups against the wall. _'The memories don't hurt so much anymore_.'

,' she thought, doing sit-ups against the wall. .' 

Over an hour passed quickly, and she didn't bother leaving her room once she was finished putting herself through the paces. She forced herself to stretch, so her muscles wouldn't cramp, and found her body unusually tight. She knew that the Bladebreakers would be eating dinner by now, but still she didn't leave her room. Her body was used to less food anyway, and eating a meal could effect her routine. Instead, she crawled under the thin covers, and went to sleep early for once.

* * *

Kai returned to the dojo after the Bladebreakers had eaten dinner. It was the first that they 'd seen of him all day. His teammates were curious to what their captain had been up to, but didn't push it as he stalked past them wordlessly and disappeared into the house. 

Once out of their view, the Russian teen peered out of one of the windows. All was normal outside in the ever-darkening air.

He frowned. Kai's senses had been tingling all day, and he still couldn't shake that feeling that he was being watched. He turned away from the window and sat on a couch in the living room. He took out his dark blue and red beyblade and fingered the phoenix bitchip in the center.

He didn't like it at all. Dranzer was uneasy as well, and that was never a good sign.

As he watched over his blade, Kai was unaware of the dark, shadowy figure that had followed him home and taken up temporary residence in the thick foliage of a tree in the garden.

* * *

Whew, another chappie finished. Earlier than I thought too. As I mentioned before, these next few weeks are a little hectic for me, so updating or reading stories might take a little longer than expected. Please forgive me for the delay. 

Oh, and I have a sort of poll for you. I will be pairing up most of the characters in my fic, but one particular person I haven't decided with whom to pair him. So I'm asking you, as the readers and reviewers, to please tell me who you would like the character to be paired with. My fic would be nothing without you, so I'm giving back to you. The character with the most votes will be paired. So, without further explanation, who would you like **Ray** to be paired with?

1)Mariah

2)Salima

3)An OC ( I would have to make up somebody), or perhaps one of your own characters?

4)a character not listed (just tell me their name and I will add it to the list of choices at the end of the next chappie)

So there are your choices, you can vote on whoever you'd like until I post the chapter where they will be paired. I will tell you when the deadline is, as soon as I know myself. Please, one vote per person. If you'd like to change your vote, then tell me in a review later.


	51. Revelations

Hey! I'm finally updating! I'm so sorry that it took so long, but I had finals to write, and I'm sorry to say that I haven't been writing a lot for this fic lately, so I'm going to try to write more before I post the next chapter. I like to stay ahead of the game. That, and I have been seriously considering writing a Shaman King fic. What do you think? Anyway, here's my response to you, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

****

Princess Fey- yeah, I agree. Well I'm glad that you like the chapter, I think this one is better though. Personally I think that Mariah is a little too…peppy for me. Yeah I know that word sucks, but it's the only thing I could think of saying. Thanks for reviewing!

****

FrozenBlossom- well thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, someone will be paired with Ray.

****

Kyuubi no Tai- I understand your hate of pink. Its my least favorite color of all as well. But it's not up to me who Ray get's paired with. I send this one out to the reviewers. Maybe you should try to convince some other peeps to review for Salima. Hehe, JK. Thanks for reviewing. That's a lovely accent you got there. Funny. Oh, and yes Max and Mariam will be paired together. hehe, even though I don't really get it, it is kinda funny. Please don't stalk me off…AH! Oh, and what about the C2 Community thingy?

****

WindWitch- wow, that's a lotta compliments in one sentence. I'm glad you think so. And I try really hard to keep the original characters in…well…character, but its' really hard. Personally, I think that I've changed them too much. But thank you.

****

oceam- oh, I'm glad that you like my fic. And thanks for reviewing. It's a wonder how many people review when you send a poll out there…JK.

****

Sharishima- yeah, I saw that episode a while ago, I just didn't want to give it away for ya. I hate that Kai lost though. I think that he should win once in a while, cause Tyson has seen too much of the winner's cirlce if you ask me. Well, I actually don't mind shopping that much, but I figured that Marina wouldn't like it cause she doesn't like being boxed in. I agree with the book shopping though. Oh, the person that Marina punched was just some random guy that has nothing do to with the plotline. I just thought that I'd add him in so Marina could get rid of some tension. Hehe, and it's ironic that you've chosen to ask about that! Cause I explain it in the this chapter. Well, at least someone noticed that I hadn't explained that yet. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- of course it makes it more interesting! I thought that it needed a little more action now and then, cause that's what I like to write. Yeah, yeah, they're gonna be together. Is it that obvious? And I'm finally caught up with your fic! Yah! Thanks.

****

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS- well, I'm glad that you think so, but I think that it will be kinda crappy. Thanks for the vote. One for me! Yah! JK.

****

Kristy Himura- I'm trying to keep writing, but I think that I have slight writers block write now. Thankies!

****

Ice Tiger Girl- I'm glad that you think so. Thanks for reviewing.

Shezel- thanks. Some freak? hehe, yah he is. hmmm…definate, yes I hope so. And I'm gonna kinda have a triangle thing going on, but I haven't totally decided yet. There is definitely some history between the two though.

****

XxCrimson ShadowsxX- thanks for reviewing! I checked out your artwork and its awesome. I particularily like the wolf (and that was a long history, let me tell you) and the unnamed one (or something like that). Thanks for offering, if I need one, I'll let you know k?

****

Kai-Dranzer- Hey, that's okay, it took me a long time to update, so were even. Hm…to find out about that, you'll just have to wait, but Tala is coming in soon. (Around 5 chapters or so) Do you mean Linkin Park/JZ? cause that album rocks, I just wish that there were more songs…thanks!

Tigger- I'm sorry that it took so long to update! Please forgive me! And thanks, Crossing the Bridge is an awesome fic! I think it's the best!

* * *

Ch. 50- Revelations

The shadowed outline of a figure in a long coat crept closer to the dojo. Their purpose was to acquire information, so that was what they were doing.

__

'Under no circumstances are you to engage the subject…yet,' the orders echoed in their mind. They would never disobey a direct command.

The figure leapt onto the wooden patio lightly, and crept along the side of the dojo stealthily. _Creak _The figure cursed quietly and rushed around the side of the dojo, hoping that his lack of caution would not blow anything. Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

Gray eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness as Kai stared at the ceiling, sleep eluding him. His mind was blank. It was a reaction response. Since he could not sleep, his mind was stilled. It was peaceful, not to have his thoughts crowding his already full mind.

The sound of a floorboard creaking jolted him out of that reverie. His senses were tingling again. He sat up slowly, noting that each of his teammates were where they were supposed to be. Sounds were not uncommon at night, but this time they just felt wrong. He had no evidence whatsoever to back up his feelings, because they were just that. Feelings. He listened intently. He could swear that he heard footsteps outside. He didn't think that it was Marina; if she were out, she wouldn't be that careless.

Kai threw the sheets off his body quietly and stood up. His teammates didn't stir. He moved out of the large room quietly and made his way to one of the sliding traditional doors that existed in the dojo. They weren't the best security measure if someone wanted to break in. He listened intently for a moment, pausing and hearing nothing, and stepped out into the night air. It didn't hurt to check.

* * *

A bright crescent moon crept over the treeline in the clear sky, beams of soft light falling through the window to rest on Marina's face. Her senses took note of the brightness, but didn't wake her, or send alarm tingling through her body. Her mind was always active, even if she wasn't. She continued to sleep lightly. For once her dreams were not plagued with her own misdeeds.

The soft light shining on her face was blocked for a moment before it returned. Her blue eyes snapped open suddenly, and her body tensed up, immediately cautious. She made no move, just listened for anything out of the ordinary.

She heard it almost immediately. Someone was walking around outside, and trying to be quiet, but failing. That, in her own mind, was suspicious all on its own. And her upbringing refused her to just ignore it. She rolled out of bed and silently stalked out of her quarters, uncaring that she was clad only in black shorts and a T-shirt.

Marina poked her head outside and stood in the slightly cool air. She looked skyward to view the moon covered by a single cloud. She silently slid the door shut behind her. Being under the extended overhang of the roof made it difficult to see anything clearer than shadows. The blocked moon eerily illuminated the grass, but light seemed not to penetrate the patio.

She waited until her eyes had adjusted to the gloom before padding silently down one length of the dojo. It was odd to walk in darkness when just beyond her view was foggy ground. She stopped at a corner as a slight breeze blew across the yard. She stared out at the darkness behind the pond, sure that she had seen something moving. Marina was so preoccupied with what she thought she saw that she didn't notice when someone moved around the corner right in front of her and a hand shot out to her throat.

She was surprised for a moment before reacting. Marina tried to ignore the hand cutting off her air supply and kicked her assailant in the stomach hard. Instead of the grip around her neck loosening, the pressure got tighter and the force of her kick sent him backwards, dragging her with him.

One hand clawed at her neck as she began to see stars. She forced her right hand into a fist and punched the figure in the jaw. They staggered back and Marina took a few deep breaths to ease her burning lungs.

* * *

Kai rubbed his jaw. The attacker definitely had a strong right hook. He wished it wasn't so dark under the overhang. He wanted to see the face of the person who had been following him. He blearily saw the person crouch down to prepare an attack of their own. Kai spared a moment to glance in through a window of the dojo. He had to be as silent as possible to avoid waking his team. They was just no need for them to get involved in this as well.

The black figure leaped forward, quicker than he expected and only just got his hand up in time to block the kick to his face. He retaliated with a punch of his own, which landed on the attacker's shoulder as they dodged. He missed the powerful roundhouse that collided with his side and sent him careening into one of the support beams.

'_Damn_,' he cursed as he crashed into the hard wood, _'he's so fast_.'

* * *

Marina spared a second to sweep the hair out of her face as her attacker pushed off from the support beam in which she'd thrown him. She leaped straight up and held on to a crossbar, kicking out to send them falling back again. She wished that they had fallen into the light. The way they fought was so familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The figure got up quickly and tackled her. Her hands were ripped from the bar as the wind was knocked out of her and he rolled to his feet behind her. She stood up quickly but felt her attacker's strong hands grab her from behind.

Marina used her lithe frame to her advantage and levered him up and over her shoulder, throwing him off of her. She squinted in the semi-gloom, finding it hard to mount an effective offense in the dark. The shadows on the porch all looked the same.

* * *

Kai rolled over and pushed himself to his feet. Fighting an actual opponent was something that he hadn't done in a long time. It was so different than just practicing moves; you had to know how your attacker thought. Which was something that was difficult since he couldn't see his opponent, and didn't know who they were. But he suspected that the person was female. That, or a guy with long hair; he had felt it brush his cheek when he had been embarrassingly thrown. That feat alone had surprised the Russian. His opponent wasn't that big.

The attacker rushed at him and then it was their turn to be thrown. They landed on their back heavily and wasted no time in reaching back to grab Kai's legs. They pulled hard, and he fell to the floor, knocked off balance. The shadow flipped to their feet, but was tackled again by Kai.

He was kicked in the stomach, muscles clenching painfully, and instinctually relaxed his grip a little on the body beneath him. They rolled over and Kai pinned them to the ground, a hand on each of their wrists. He froze as he saw the blue-streaked hair of his supposed enemy spill over the side of the patio and into the moonlight.

He didn't have time to do anything though as he was kicked by her free legs hard, and sent head over heels off the patio to land in the dewy grass. They both now knew that all along they had been fighting the wrong person.

Marina sighed and stared at the dojo walls, rubbing her sore neck absently. Kai had quite a grip. She blinked; whomever she had thought she'd seen would probably be long gone by now. That was if there was even a person there in the first place. She didn't know whether or not to trust her judgement anymore. She felt that she should've known that she was fighting Kai.

As Kai got to his feet Marina voiced coldly, "A word of advice," she began, "next time you pin somebody, sit on their legs."

Kai bristled, ignoring her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you," she replied airily, "Someone was here."

She turned her back on him and climbed swiftly up one of the support beams to the tiled roof.

"Where are you?" she whispered under her breath as she climbed to sit on one of the flat spots on the roof. The real enemy could still be near.

* * *

The real cloaked figure let out a silent sigh of relief. They had not been found out. How fortunate it was that Kai had found someone else to fight. He'd need a scapegoat desperately to get out of that one. The effigy had wanted to watch the two fight, but knew that it was a bad idea. The master had eyes everywhere. If it was found out that he was being careless on duty, then he would be punished.

"Who was that other person?" the figure wondered out loud. "It was definitely not one of his teammates. But who then? Perhaps we are not the only ones…"

They shook their head briskly and took off in the shadows, making a mental note to inform the coordinator of what he had seen.

* * *

Kai sighed and rubbed a hand over his cheek. He kicked himself mentally. How could he not have known that he was fighting Marina? He had seen her moves enough to know when she was fighting. But no, he had been so obsessed with finding the person stalking him that he had used his head. He had let emotion cloud his judgement. He couldn't afford to do it again. What if he had accidentally killed her?

He looked at his hands. He knew that he had squeezed tight. How could he do that to a girl, let alone Marina? He couldn't let her beat him. But guilt flooded through his body in a quick, fluid stream. He could never be too careful. Sometimes he thought that he didn't know his own strength.

Kai climbed up to join Marina on the roof. He sat next to her wordlessly. Marina rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her bare legs. They sat in silence, Marina studying the crescent moon.

"Whoever it was, is long gone," she said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Do you know who it was?"

She shook her head stiffly in reply. She needed more information before she could point a finger at the culprit. Whoever had been hanging around the dojo was bad news, Marina was sure of it.

Kai struggled internally, fighting to find the words of apology. But his pride kept him from doing so. It wasn't like she was apologizing either though.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Kai asked abruptly. It was one of the things he couldn't understand about her. She just didn't seem like the one to throw her life away.

She turned her head to look at him quizzically. "Do what?"

"Cut yourself."

She jerked her head up sharply as a shadow crossed her eyes. She turned her head away, rubbing her wrists softly. It was obvious to him that it was a sore subject. That was why he was surprised when she answered.

"Sometimes feeling pain is the only way you know you're alive." The frost from her voice was gone, to be replaced with sadness and regret.

"They didn't even know what they did." She stared at something that wasn't there; a memory frozen in time. "They were innocent." She rubbed her arms to ward off the sudden chill she felt. The rational part of her mind begged her to stop there, to leave it. She didn't even know why she was telling him. It wasn't as though he would understand. No one could. But still, she didn't feel in control as she spilled her secret.

Kai watched her silently.

"You don't know what it's like," she began quietly, fighting her inner turmoil and losing. "To feel blood. The life force…of another…just….leave. To have the knowledge that you just ended their life. I have to live with that Kai. I always have, and I always will, until I join them in release."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She frowned. "The first was a test. Of control. They gave me a gun," she bit her lip. "And I killed him. No questions asked."

"Who did?" Kai had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he already knew the answer. That answer led to another question. Why did they not try this drug on him? They had tried many on him, but not that one. He wondered why.

"Biovolt," she spat in hatred. Her hands clenched into fists.

Kai looked down. It was another mark down for Biovolt, for his grandfather's company. He felt an odd emotion stirring inside him. Compassion. He didn't like to see her in pain.

"Then it wasn't your fault," he said calmly. "You were forced to."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I…I felt it. My finger pulled the trigger. I should have fought it. I should have done…something. Anything."

He touched her arm gently. "It wasn't your fault," he said firmly, feeling it odd to comfort someone. Especially her.

At his touch she jerked her arm away and seemed to snap out of a trance. The mask went up, her true feelings once again hidden away. She kicked herself inwardly. _'Why do I always drop my guard around Kai?_'

"Your compassion surprises me," she muttered coldly. "But I am fine. It is in the past. There is nothing I can do now."

"Anyway, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," she said confidently.

Her sudden change in attitude was a clear indication that Marina still hadn't recovered fully from her bout with amnesia. He drew out her dagger encased in the plain sheath from where he'd hidden it for safekeeping and placed it beside her.

Her eyes flicked from him to her blade before picking it up and holding it tightly in her hands.

"There are four notches in the hilt," he stated. "You've explained one. What about the others?" He was curious to see how much information he could get out of her.

"I did not kill them," she replied stonily, running her hand over the familiar marks. "But they did die because of me. They got too close." She pulled on the hilt to reveal the blue-tinged metal in the moonlight. "There should be more," she mused aloud.

"Why?" he was determined to find out as much as he possible could.

"They all couldn't have survived the blast," she replied in her normal tone.

Kai raised his eyebrows. It seemed that she was full of surprises that night. Marina saw it from the corner of her eye. She figured that he already knew the worst, so what's a few more facts from her life?

"The people who captured me from the life raft took me to an island and chained me to a pole in the middle of a walled courtyard," she explained quickly. "I was tortured to get information, but I didn't give anything up. They even threatened you guys. But when I didn't give them what they wanted, they got angry. They left me outside for days. When I got free…I…lost control."

She paused to look at the moon for support. "These people, they track me wherever I go. They won't give up. So I decided to end it. Once I was free I snuck into their facility, grabbed my blade, and Saphira helped me destroy it. Some propane caught fire, and the whole place was engulfed in minutes. I was lucky to get out alive."

"So how did you end up on the beach?" Kai asked, thinking back to how he'd found her.

"I ran when the building exploded," she began, a thoughtful look on her face. "But I was barefoot and had to run across broken rocks. I knew I was on an island so I tried to find the beach. I fell over a cliff. I hit the water, and that's all I remember. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital, with no memories at all."

__

'It was nice,' she added as an afterthought. _'I didn't have to deal with everything I do now_.'

Her explanation shed a lot on the subject for Kai. Like why her wounds were so extensive and how she was so distrusting. With people after her all the time, it would be hard to believe in someone's true intentions.

"Who are those people?" he asked, curious to why they would be after Marina. "Yesterday you mentioned archaeologists."

She froze, and kicked herself mentally for letting that fact slip when she was emotional and not in control.

"They are the reason that if I disappear suddenly, don't expect me to come back," she replied tiredly. "And don't go looking for me, either. I know that your team has a bit of a save-the-day complex."

He waited for more, but when it didn't come, he became curious.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Let's just say that I read something I shouldn't have," she replied coldly, in an it's-none-of-your-business tone. "Something powerful that in the wrong hands could be cataclysmic. Think apocalypse."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but if you're going to lie, then you'd better think up something believable." What could be so dangerous about reading something? He chose not to believe her. But it did nag at his mind.

Marina smirked. She was glad that he didn't believe her. But she sensed that he had something more to ask.

"If you want to ask something else, then now would be the time to do so," she remarked tartly, "I will not be so open tomorrow. And I think that I have explained enough."

He glanced at her, frowning. He dropped his guard around her. And it wasn't a good thing. He couldn't afford to. And he had to remember that just because she acted emotionless, it didn't mean that she couldn't feel other's conflicts."

"I want to know about the abbey," he began stonily. "I want to know what I can't remember." He didn't look at her. Marina was the only one that he knew could tell him.

The Russian girl froze. Her eyes flicked to him and back. She stood up to leave. "Don't you think that there is a reason you've pushed them back so far?"

"I don't care. I want to know," he replied shortly, making up his mind. If she wouldn't tell him willingly, then he would force her hand.

"Why? Do want to know why you push yourself so far? Why just doing your best isn't enough? Why you feel that…that there is no hope left for innocence?" She closed her eyes, in turmoil for what she knew. For what they had done to them to make them this way.

"I want to know everything that I can't recall," he corrected, sensing that she would only tell him certain things if pushed. _'I want to know why I don't remember you.'_

She shook her head and turned her back to him. "I can't tell you." She took a step for the edge, hating herself.

"Fine." He looked down. "I won't tell anyone what you told me," he added quietly. "If you can't trust someone who understands what you went through, then you can't trust anyone at all."

"Thank you," her voice wavered. Marina's mind raced. He did deserve to know. And he was right. They had been through the same things. He would understand. That was why she had told him so much in the first place. She couldn't help it. She had never told anyone half of the things that she had told him. It felt good to get them off her chest. But she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. It was just too painful for her. But she knew she was being selfish.

Being on the lower part of the roof, she jumped off and landed knee bent, one hand resting on the ground. She ran swiftly and leaped atop the wall surrounding the dojo with ease. She looked back to see his outline against the sky. She bit her lip and glanced to the moon. The glowing crescent was making her feel uncharacteristic. It was the only excuse she could find to explain why she was feeling this way.

"Just because I won't tell you doesn't mean that you can't remember on your own," she called out, just loud enough for him to hear.

He frowned. What was she up to?

"I can help you remember," she began, "but you'll have to catch me first."

She jumped off the wall and disappeared, feeling pleased with herself. Now she could see how much Kai wanted the information that he couldn't recall. That, and she hadn't played a game in a long time.

Kai didn't move for a moment. He was virtually speechless. He thought hard. _'What is she doing?_' Marina never played games. Well, not this kind. He knew that she could be manipulative, but this was new. _'It's a test. But why?_' He sighed. If he wanted to know then he would have to comply because she would never tell him otherwise. She could be so stubborn that way.

He jumped off the roof and landed heavily on his feet. She made it look so easy, but she'd obviously had more practice. He vaulted over the wall and stopped. He'd wasted precious time on the roof and now he had no idea of where she had gone. He studied the ground for clues, but she left no trace behind. He could hear nothing unusual.

He guessed a place that she might go and headed that way. It was difficult to see in the night's gloom, but found that his eyes soon adjusted to work with the weak light that filtered through the trees.

Kai entered the clearing warily. He had guessed correctly, and Marina stood in the center with her back to his position. He didn't trust her. She wouldn't make it this easy. He walked up to her silently.

Marina sensed his silent approach and devilish smile quirked the corners of her lips. As soon as he got close enough, she spun around, lightning fast, and grabbed his forearm, flipping him over her hip.

"What was that for?" he snarled, getting to his feet easily.

She looked smug. "If you want to remember, then you must recall your training. Now fight me."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You must fight me," she repeated coldly. "Is that going to be a problem? You've done so before."

But he wasn't sure that he could. It was different now. He knew who she was. And this information made it that much harder to fight her.

She narrowed her eyes. "If it's because I'm a girl, don't worry," she said savagely. "I can take pain."

His face was impassive but Kai frowned inwardly. He didn't understand how fighting Marina would help him recall his memories. But if he didn't fight, what would she do?

Marina sighed heavily. _'Fine. I'll make you fight me then_,' she thought heartlessly. She was in no mood to be merciful. Or patient. She took two quick steps forward and jump-kicked, aiming for his right shoulder.

He stepped out of the way quickly. She threw in a combination of punches and kicks, but still, he only either blocked or dodged her blows. She stopped abruptly and stood in place.

"If you do not fight me then you will never-"

WHAM

Marina staggered back, hand over her left eye as she saw stars. She was surprised that he had actually hit her. A half-smile crept across her face and her eyes lit up dangerously.

Kai froze and stared at his hand. He couldn't believe that he had punched her. But that was what she had wanted after all, and it was her own fault for asking for it. But still, it went against what morals he had to hit a girl. People may have assumed he was heartless, but he did care a little.

"Don't hold back next time," she commented, standing straight. "That shoulda knocked me out."

He glared at her mocking tone. He may have acted uncaring, but he did care when he was being mocked. And she knew just what to say to push his buttons.

Marina moved in quickly and retaliated with a strong right hook that landed on the exact same spot that she had hit him before. He dropped to the ground. Concern washed through her body for a moment as she stared at his still form. She hadn't hit him that hard.

She crouched by his head and reached out to take his pulse. Before she could his eyes snapped open and she felt herself be flipped over his head to land heavily on her back. She rolled backwards and got to her feet. _'Sneaky._'

The Russian girl stepped back before cartwheeling towards him. She rolled out of it and elbowed him in the side when she got close enough. He caught her arm and levered her upright, twisting her arm while he pulled her towards him. He held onto her other arm, making Marina's arms cross awkwardly over her chest. Her back was forced against his muscular body. He was physically stronger than she was, despite all the extra training she'd endured.

"What is the point of this?" he asked coldly in her ear. "I remember the training."

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want it to be too easy," she retorted, ignoring how close she was too him at that moment.

Marina gritted her teeth and ceased struggling in his grasp. Instead she switched tactics and slammed her heel against his foot. Then she threw her head back, clipping his forehead. He released her quickly and she back-kicked him in the side, forcing him headlong into a tree. He slumped to the grass, unconscious.

She sighed heavily, chest heaving. Her hands shaked a little, and the blood had rushed to her head when he had grabbed her. She swallowed hard and shook her head of such feelings. She kinda felt bad for him. All she'd wanted to do was knock him unconscious, but she'd also wanted to give him a fair chance to fight back. She knew that her logic was flawed, but she had done it anyway. She didn't even know what he was fighting for.

"Okay, Kai, you want your memories? Then lets see what I can do."

She dragged him away from the tree and into a pool of wispy moonlight. Next she got out the discarded lighter that she'd found earlier. She gathered twigs and debris into a small pile and froze, her hand on the lighter.

__

'Do I really want him to remember?' The memories were painful enough for her.

/He deserves to know/ Saphira's previous comment echoed in her head. She made up her mind. She couldn't decide what of his past to keep from him. It was his choice, even though the memories were of her. She had kept the pain from him long enough.

She lit the fire and blew the resulting smoke over his face. She'd tried to re-create the mood of what had happened. She hoped that the smoke or the blow would allow him to allow what he couldn't remember. Then she waited. She didn't even know if it would work or not. She sat on the fallen log and stared at the crescent moon. It always gave her comfort.

****

FLASHBACK

Kai woke up as the building began to crumble. He smelt smoke and saw that fires raged everywhere. He coughed. He was disoriented. Where was he?

Then he saw the black blade with the dark phoenix spinning and remembered. He had lost control. His grandfather would be furious. He grabbed the now immobile blade and ran from the fire and falling debris. He tripped out of what remained of the doorframe and fell in the cold snow, as the roof collapsed behind him.

Looking up, he saw what he feared. Huge flames roared against the dark backdrop of the pale Russian sky. Clouds of gray smoke filled the air and people were running around recklessly, trying to douse the spreading flames. What had he done?

He hung his head and watched as a ruby tear fell to land stark against the ivory snow. He held up a small hand to his forehead. It felt sticky. Then he blacked out and what happened after he did not know.

When he came to again he was lying on a makeshift stretcher, the full moon high above him. The nine-year old Kai knew that his grandfather would never call the hospital or police. It was just too risky for his operation. He stumbled off the stretcher, still a little confused. Still people rushed around, putting out fires and covering the dead or severely wounded. They wouldn't live anyway.

His eyes fell onto a particular shape. There was scarlet blood everywhere and pieces of a building around the body. He froze and dropped to his bruised knees. What had he done?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was an accident."

****

END FLASHBACK

"I remember," Kai sat up suddenly and immediately regretted it was his head pounded fiercely.

Marina didn't move. She just waited.

He stood up slowly as his last memory of Marina came flooding back to him.

"I know why I don't remember you," he started slowly.

Marina looked down.

"It was my fault," he added in shocked disbelief. "I…I thought you were dead."

* * *

Aren't I nice with the cliffhangers? I'm sorry, but this was one chapter where I really wanted to just leave it like this. I hope that you all liked this one though, despite the ending. And don't be too hard on Marina for knocking Kai out. She had to do it for his memories to come back, after all, so it was kinda a good thing. Well, anyway, please no flames. Oh, and her are the current standings for the Ray pairing:

Mariah: 6

Salima: 4

An OC: 1

Your Character: 0

So, if you haven't voted already, please do, and please send me a review! (It's the purple button)


	52. Explanations

Sorry I kept you hanging for so long. So here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Or read it, and didn't review! I can't believe that I got 10 reviews for that chappie! Thanks!

****

Kyuubi no Tai- o please don't bow! but thank you. blackmail is definitely an option. just don't try it on me, I just write it. And I finally activated the link! but I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do for the community. Well, good luck with your courses, try not to fail anything. And sometimes being insane is a good thing, it gets you creative! Don't worry, I can wait for the next chapter a little while longer! Thanks!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- hehe, you know, I barely noticed that it was the 50th chapter! I can't believe that I'm still writing this fic! Thanks for the congrats, I appreciate it! And I'm glad that you liked it and thought it was funny. I just wanted to write it from different points of view so you could see what they were both thinking, etc, when they were fighting each other. Personally, I think that that would be kinda embarrassing. Um, he doesn't remember everything, but things are slowly coming back to him. And of course I love action! Movies, shows, books, anything, you name it! I can't wait to read the next chappie, your fic is hilarious! And I love all your music choices! Good luck with annoying the neighbors! Hehe!

****

Kai-Dranzer- why, thank you. I love that! Marina totally suits it! I do like to make female characters strong. Thankies!

****

Kazumi Kairi- dun dun dun! it has finally been revealed. Geez, I think it took me long enough! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadow Samurai of the Darkness- wow, thanks! I'm glad you reviewed. And I'm sure that you're a good writer, I don't think that I'm that good.

Shezel- thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I do try to please.

****

Windwitch- okay, well thanks for the praise then. I enjoy it. : ) Yes, there will be a lot more characters coming into the story, though they won't have huge roles, and they will only show up in a few (sorry). Mariam is definatly going to be in it, and although I love Brooklyn despite what he does to Kai in the third season (from what episodes I've seen) I don't think that I can add him in, cause they haven't met him yet. It's the same for the other characters as well (excluding Zeo, maybe he'll have a cameo with the others…) But who is Hitoshi? I'll probably add the other characters into the sequel if I can.

****

Sharishima- well thank you. I'm glad that you liked it, and I think that it was about time that I gave you guys a little more info about her past.

****

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS- wow, thank you so much!

Roni- of course I remember you! don't worry bout it, happens to everyone. hehe…of course! I can't leave her alone forever! thanks.

* * *

Ch. 51- Explanations

Kai stared at her in sudden confusion. "I saw your body. They said you were dead…that it was my fault."

"_They,_" she spat, "say a lot of things." Pain flickered across her eyes. She faced him. "You didn't kill me Kai. But do you understand why I didn't want to tell you? Who would want to remember that?"

The Russian teen gaped at her, eyes fixed. He _had_ wanted to remember after all, but what he could now recall wasn't exactly what he expected. She did have a point though. The memories were painful, but in his eyes they were worth it as well.

He had found out a year ago about the fire that he caused, and knew it was because he couldn't control Black Dranzer. The guilt of what he had done had forced the memories to the back of his mind. But he had always wondered why he could never remember the exact details of what had happened. Now he knew. It was because _she_ was in them.

"But I don't understand," he admitted slowly. "I saw you…there was blood everywhere. What happened?"

Marina bit the inside of her cheek and glanced down quickly. She narrowed her blue eyes as she recalled that night. She had run it through her head so many times before.

"I followed you," she looked up. "I knew you were going to her. I could feel her call as well, but the dark power was unresistable to you," she added, referring to Dranzer's opposite, Black Dranzer. "They had always hoped that one day you would wield her power for them. But Biovolt underestimated your determination."

Marina began pacing restlessly. "You weren't supposed to be able to get to the bitchip," she continued. "Their lack of security was a fatal error on their part. Everyone paid the price."

She glanced upwards to the moon and continued pacing. "I knew where you were going, so I followed you. To make sure nothing happened." She glared at the darkness. "But I was held up. By the time I reached you, Black Dranzer was out of control. I couldn't do anything."

His grey eyes followed her every movement as she paced in front of him liked a caged tiger.

"I saw you get up off the floor after you blacked out and run. The buildings were collapsing and there was fire everywhere. I followed you, but you didn't see me. I pushed you out the door." Marina paused. "But didn't make it out myself. Part of the roof collapsed on top of me. I was knocked out cold."

"Then it was my fault," he said quietly. "Why did you do that for me?" His eyes caught her blue ones.

"Because I saw that you were turning into their pawn," she replied defiantly. She shook her head sadly; thinking how ironic it was that she had become what she hadn't wanted him to be.

"How did you survive the building collapsing?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't."

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Saphira saved me," she explained. "I don't know how, but that's when she came to me. I was on death's doorstep until she healed me." Marina smiled wryly as she remembered. She had been lying in the cold snow where a rescuer had placed her body. The moonlight shone upon her pale face as a blue beam of light struck her body. "I still have the scar where I was impaled."

She lifted the front of her T-shirt to show him a two-inch scar just under her ribcage. He looked away. Kai felt responsible for what had happened to her. He stared at the trees. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He was outside in the middle of the night standing in a forest to a place where Marina had led him. It was almost as far away from civilization that you get in Japan. She obviously didn't like the city, and he couldn't blame her. Or was it that she just liked the forest?

He blinked as a sudden memory flashed back to him.

****

FLASHBACK

A seven-year-old Kai crossed his hands over his chest as the icy, Russian wind nipped at his face. He muttered something incoherent in his native tongue, which caused the girl ahead of him to turn around and tilt her head in question. She had very good hearing.

-"Nothing,"- he mumbled in reply to her silent query.

Her small lips puckered suspiciously as if she didn't believe him, then shrugged and skipped on ahead.

Kai heaved a small sigh and glanced back to the building behind him. The abbey loomed forbiddingly, it's dark outline stark against the pale sky. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling that he was being watched and convinced himself that it was just nerves. He never knew how Marina had managed to convince him to sneak out of the abbey. She knew very well the consequences if they were caught, but held no regard for the strict rules.

He looked ahead to watch her long, blue-streaked hair blow in the wind as they got closer to the dark forest. Kai never understood why she liked going here. The tree trunks were blackened by smoke and held no leaves on their boughs, as there had been a fierce fire a few years back. The forest had never recovered. It was now dead. But even so, Marina liked it there.

Marina stopped at the treeline and turned around to study him. He didn't like the way she seemed to read his emotions, even though he did his best to hide them. The Russian girl could never comprehend why he did that; it seemed pointless to her.

-"You're very quiet tonight,"- she remarked suddenly, watching him approach. -"Is something wrong?"-

Kai looked up, into her large blue eyes. How could he lie to her?

-"No,"- he replied as coldly as he could.

-"Well, aren't you Mr. Sourpuss,"- she turned her back on him and walked into the darkening forest fearlessly. She bit her lip. _'What aren't you telling me_?' she thought suspiciously.

Kai watched her disappear into the forest before following slowly. How could he tell her? He didn't think that he could. She deserved to know ahead of time what was going to happen. But how could he just stop her and explain what his grandfather had planned for her? There were high expectations riding on both of them. He had to be loyal to his grandfather.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost tripped over a fallen log. He caught himself and looked up in time to see Marina look away, trying to hide the grin creeping across her face. He felt annoyed suddenly.

-"Why are we out here Marina?"- he asked crossly.

If the Russian girl heard his tone, she chose to ignore it. -"Snow."-

He glanced at the sky. -"It's not snowing."- he said, stating the obvious.

-"It will,"- she replied happily. Just as she spoke a large, single snowflake came spiraling down to land on her gloved hand. She beamed, joy in every fiber of her being. She glanced up at him, eyes showing through wisps of her windswept hair. -"I love the snow,"- she whispered as more flakes began falling.

He shook his head. They were in Russia. Snow was to be expected, and came every year. Yet somehow she always managed to be outside when the first snowfall hit the abbey.

****

END FLASHBACK

Kai's eyes snapped back into focus. Did she have that memory as well?

"You used to smile," he remarked suddenly. When she had looked up at him in his memory her face was so different than it used to be. She had grown up, matured. And her emotions were now hid behind a seamless veil.

"I used to be happy," she replied stonily.

Though her tone did not suggest it, Kai had a feeling that she missed being so carefree.

"How could anyone be happy there?"

She narrowed her eyes as if he'd slapped her. "To me, it was home. I didn't know any other place. I wasn't like you Kai," she replied coldly. "You were brought to the abbey later. You had a chance to live in a world outside the abbey. I didn't."

"It's not like you haven't changed either," she added thoughtfully. "Think back, then take a look in the mirror. Nobody is the same after Biovolt is through with them."

She looked away, staring at something just beyond her vision as though she was remembering as well.

Kai's eyes were drawn to the silver around her neck. It looked familiar now. "Your necklace…" he said slowly.

Marina blinked, his voice jolting her out of whatever reverie she was in. He hand reached up to hold the pendant tightly before she undid the clasp and held it out to him.

"You gave it to me, but it is yours," she responded neutrally, as if she didn't care. "Do you want it back?"

He watched it shine in the moonlight before shaking his head. "No, keep it."

She retied it around her neck. The brief moment without it she had felt naked. It seemed like there had never been a time when she hadn't worn it.

"The symbol on it," he began curiously, "it is on your bitbeast as well?"

She nodded and held up her right hand, exposing her tattooed palm. She would normally have shown no one, but since he had already seen it, she didn't care.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, as forgotten questions threaded through his head. He had meant to ask that when he had first seen the mark on her palm when they had been kidnapped and taken to the island.

"I've had it since I can remember," she turned her hand to stare at the three blue orbs swirling together. That was one question that she honestly couldn't answer. She broke free of his gaze and took a few steps away from him.

She contacted Saphira, thinking, _'I told him_.'

/Everything/ her dragon asked curiously. Maybe what she said did get through to her.

__

'Some,' Marina corrected. _'It's not exactly easy, Saphira_.'

/Nothing ever is. Where are you/

Marina allowed her dragon into her mind briefly.

/Someone was here/ Saphira asked, shocked.

__

'Yeah, didn't catch him though,' she admitted. _'I got a little side-tracked_.'

/I did not sense anything. That person does not carry a bitbeast./

__

'Okay. When I get back we are leaving. I want information on this person.'

"If you were alive all these years," Kai's voice cut into her thoughts, "then why didn't you contact me sooner?"

Marina felt forgotten anger flare up inside her and replied heatedly, "Because I felt betrayed." She whirled around to face him. "You left me there alone. Do you forget our agreement?"

She could tell by his blank look that he was trying to remember.

"You said that if things changed, we would get out. Together. But seemed that you held more faith in your egomaniacal grandfather than you did in me." Marina closed her eyes for a moment to regain control. The sense of betrayal always left a lasting mark.

"When I recovered they told me that you were no longer in residence at the abbey," she continued, emotions in check. "I thought that you betrayed me, Kai. That's when I became everything that I'd tried to save you from. I spent another two years there. Two! As Biovolt's secret weapon in training. I was fueled by anger and hatred towards my former friend. Towards you."

She smirked almost regretfully. "My emotions backfired on them, and once I found out what they were planning, I got out. It was a while before I found out that you'd thought I was dead. Old habits die hard though, and I didn't want to see you for fear that I would lose control of my misdirected anger. Plus, I didn't know where you were. And I didn't know what you'd think of me, of what I'd done. So I held off, figuring that you would forget all about me, and I was right."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was right, but for the wrong reasons. I didn't think that you would have lost all memory of me." She narrowed her eyes. "It's curious how guilt caused you to push all memories of me into the recesses of your mind."

Kai stared at her. He had forgotten all about their agreement in their childhood, and was surprised that she could even remember. He didn't know what to say to her. She had spent another two years of her life at that abbey, and Kai felt partly responsible. She had even lived there before he had arrived. He could understand her bitterness towards him; he knew what it felt like to be betrayed by someone he trusted.

His own flesh and blood had just wanted to use him. Kai was just another tool to his grandfather. Family you were supposed to be able to trust, and Voltaire was the closest he had had to family that he could remember. He had no recollection of his parents. He wanted to know what happened to them, and remembered asking his grandfather several times. But all that he ever got was that there had been an accident.

Kai had so many questions. What kind of accident was it? Did they work for Biovolt, with Voltaire? Of had they just been another statistic? Were they also pawns of his grandfather? Or were they just as manipulative? Kai knew that he would probably never find out the truth, but it usually didn't hurt to ask. He had been hunting for answers a long time.

He opened his mouth to apologize. "Marina I…"

"Don't say anything," she interrupted. "It's in the past. And now you know. Those extra years actually helped me to survive on my own. There is nothing left for me to tell you about it."

Marina walked to the edge of the dark forest and turned around. "Oh, whether or not you believe what I said earlier about the archaeologists, do believe that they are dangerous people, and they are after me. So if I disappear for a while, don't come looking for me," she added coldly, "and don't expect me to come back. It's just a heads up. You'll know if I've been captured, or ran on my own. Don't do anything," she warned dangerously. "Cause I know that you Bladebreakers seem to have a high quota for good deeds. Don't make me one."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Because one day they'll come," she replied stonily. "I can't stop them forever. And they think that they can use you to get to me. So if anyone knocks on the door asking about me, deny all knowledge. It just might save your life."

She backed up as another thought occurred to her.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this," she stated calmly, "but be wary, Kai."

"Why?" he asked the obvious question, understanding her tone.

Her eyes softened a little, some of the ice melting.

"Because Biovolt will eventually come," she replied simply. "They know you have Black Dranzer, Kai. You would have been a fool to abandon her power so recklessly. I did see the World Championships in Russia. I know what you did."

Shock crossed his grey eyes briefly before he hid it. "How did you know?" He hadn't told anyone that he had kept the dark phoenix.

Marina stiffened, almost in a trance. "I can feel her power Kai. It burns always. Do you not feel it also?"

Kai furrowed his brow. He didn't feel anything unless the phoenix was feeling high emotions.

"Of course you don't," she added after some thought. "The phoenixes are a part of you; you are accustomed to their presence. You were always connected to the dark." She shook her head. "Her power is like a beacon to me Kai, you would do wisely to hide it. I am not the only one who can sense her incredible power."

"Is that also why you do not feel your own bitbeast's power?"

"No, I always feel Saphira's power." Marina leaned her back against a tree. "When she saved my life, it was as though we were one. Some of my attributes were transferred to her, and vice versa. That is why I am here talking to you, and why all of her power isn't pure. I tainted it. And it is why I feel her power always, and must keep it under control." She stopped abruptly. She hadn't told that to anyone. She thought that it might be a weakness if exploited properly.

She shook her head quickly and seemed to vanish in the dark forest as she made her way back to the dojo, leaving Kai alone in the clearing with his thoughts.

She had given him a lot to think about. He didn't understand why she had felt inclined to tell him all that she did. She had answered all of his questions without much hesitation. He found it rather odd that she didn't protest sharing so much information with him. Did that mean that she trusted him more?

He rubbed the back of his head tiredly. It ached where she had thrown him against the tree. All at once, all of the wounds he had sustained seemed to spring to life with pain. It was as if Marina's presence and his need for answers had held everything off until he was alone and could deal with it.

Kai brushed a hand over his jaw lightly. He could feel a bruise forming there already. Now his teammates were going to wonder what had happened to him. He had almost forgotten that he had had to fight Marina for answers to his own past.

Now that he could remember more, some things began to make sense. The jigsaw puzzle that was his life was clearer now, the pieces fitting together. But it wasn't perfect, and there were still some missing pieces. Nothing was easy.

A chill breeze blew across the clearing, reminding Kai that he was dressed in thin slacks and a grey muscle shirt. He frowned, and reached into a pocket to draw out both phoenix's bitchips. Kenny was upgrading his beyblade again, but he always kept his bitbeasts close to him. They were his most precious possession.

He held them up in the moonlight. They glowed: Dranzer fire red, and Black Dranzer abyss black. He stared at the dark one. Was Black Dranzer's power actually that noticeable? He remembered when he had longed for the dark phoenix's power, it was the last time that he had felt the power draw him closer. But now he only felt her when he used her in battle, or practice, which wasn't that often.

He chose his phoenix of fire over the other. Dranzer had never abandoned him, and he had always been there. And he understood Kai the best. They had been together a long time. Kai remembered when he had received Dranzer from his grandfather. Voltaire had meant for the phoenix to be a trial run to see how Kai would react to a bitbeast. Dranzer was just supposed to be a warm-up act for Black Dranzer, but it never ended up that way.

The Russian teen had held on to Black Dranzer not because of her power, but because the dark phoenix was a part of him. Marina was right; he was connected to the dark. But was Kai not just light, or not just darkness, he was both. The two powers in perfect balance. A yinyang. He would never willingly abandon one over the other.

A cloud scooted across the bright crescent moon, startling him out of his thoughts. He sighed. He should at least try to get some sleep. He headed back to the dojo but paused in the kitchen as something nagged at him.

* * *

As soon as Marina got to the dojo, she slipped inside and checked to make sure that all the occupants were okay and sleeping. Then she silently crept to her room and changed quickly into her black tank top and cargo pants. She pulled on her new boots and swept her long black coat over her shoulders. She grabbed her beyblade and slipped it into a pocket, feeling her bitbeasts support before she dropped the blade. Then she shouldered her messenger bag after hiding her prized dagger in the bottom, and walked silently down the hallway.

Another presence made her freeze in the kitchen.

"Going somewhere?" Kai asked airily, smug at catching her.

She relaxed a little, her body unclenching.

"What's it look like?" she returned sarcastically.

He made no move to stop her, just leaned casually against the counter. Any other time before and he would have. But he had gotten answers from her, so he didn't want to hold her back.

"I will return when I get information about the person stalking the dojo," she added coldly. "If he's not with Biovolt, then we have a new enemy."

Marina swept out of the dojo, her dark clothing blending in seamlessly with the night.

Kai blinked slowly as he watched her disappear. She was right. Of all the answers he'd gotten, he'd forgotten the whole reason for being outside that night. Who was watching them?

* * *

__

"I am, a little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

A handful of complaints

But I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars

I am, what I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But it's like

No matter what I do

I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

Cause you're all that I got

I am, a little bit insecure

A little unconfident

Cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I am, what you never want to say

But I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here cause you're all that I got

I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

No

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now"

* * *

Those lyrics were Linkin Park's "Faint". I do not own them! I just borrow their lyrics sometimes.

Anyway, there's the next chapter for ya, I hope that you enjoyed it. It does explain a lot, doesn't it? I hope that some of your questions got answered, but if they didn't, please tell me. Here are the current standings for the Ray pairing:

Mariah: 7

Salima: 4

An OC: 1

Your character: 0

Please vote if you haven't, or would like to change it! You still have a few chapters before I call it quits and take what votes I've got to pair Ray. It looks like Mariah will take the prize though.


	53. Hide and Seek

Sorry it took so long! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm really surprised with how many reviews I am receiving, and am ever grateful! So thank you!

****

Princess Fey- eh, that's okay, I'm glad that you liked it. Wow, good for you! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Dark-Dragon-Chick- well, I'm glad that you're reading it. hehe, and I agree with what you said about Salima. So true.

****

Armith-Greenleaf- well, you certaintly sent me a long review! but I like that so it's okay. Yeah, they both had quite a bad history, and there are still some memories that they can't recall, cause it's hard to remember your childhood, if all you wanted to do was forget. And Marina trusts Kai a little, but she finds it hard, even though she knows that it wasn't his fault. But harboring that sense of betrayal for so long does affect what she thinks of him. I'll check it out, thanks. And please do dispose of that guy in your fic, cause if you don't I will! JK. And I'm happy that you like my fic so much! Thanks!

****

Sharishima- Well, she's not gone that long, but I did split the story to keep it interesting. And thank you, I'm glad that you're staying till the end.

****

Kazumi Kairi- hehe, sorry to keep you waiting like that. I'm glad that u liked it, it is kinda tragic I guess. Well, Marina's whole childhood is like that though, if you can see how much she's changed. Well, the person watching is discovered in this chapter, so read on!

****

WindWitch- oh, okay, yah, I know who you're talking about. Tyson's brother. Thanks for explaining that. He will probably be in the sequel. Meh, politness is okay with me.

****

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS- thank you!

Shezel- I'm glad that you found it interesting! and of course, she's always suspicious. Thanks!

****

Kai-Dranzer- I'm glad that you feel for her, it's nice to know that my work is appreciated. Heheh, she's not gone for long. Thank you for reviewing!

Roni- yah! I love Linkin Park too! (can ya tell?) Glad u liked it. Uh, well I am planning a sequel, and I really hope to do it, but I'm not sure…and the difference is that an OC is my character, and your character would be someone you made up and sent to me. Thanks!

Shakena- I'm glad that you like it! Um…it's gonna be a while, they are pretty stubborn. But it will happen eventually, so sorry to make you wait.

4n0nym0us- wow, thank you very much.

* * *

Ch. 52- Hide and Seek

Marina stretched, her spine cracking in relief, as she slid out of a tree. She had forgotten how uncomfortable sleeping in a tree had sometimes been. It had been two days since she'd left the dojo on a search for information, and so far she'd come up blank. It was hard to get information when she didn't want to let anything about herself slip as well. Plus, she didn't have any contacts in Japan, as it was her first time there.

She was still figuring out where everything was in the city. Whenever she went to a new country, she made a mental map in her head of where she'd been. It helped to keep things organized, and once she knew a city, it was easy to slip in and out of it undetected. She ignored all the high-end rich boulevards and town centers, but had checked underground subways and clubs.

So far, nobody she had talked to had been of any help. And she was being careful, so as not to alert those who had sent the guy after them in the first place. But it was hard, since she really didn't blend in. She looked like any other tourist; she wasn't Japanese, even though she was fluent in it. The guys in the underground were suspicious of her nature, thinking that she was a _hebi_ for the cops. (AN/ it means snake.)

The Russian girl rubbed her arm where a small cut was healing fast. Just when she'd thought she'd found a guy who would be good for the information she sought, there had of course been a price. She had expected it, but still it made her angry. When she'd refused to sleep with him for what she wanted, he'd pulled on knife on her and Marina had gotten the whole bar in on the fight. She also had a small lump on the back of her head where someone had smashed a pool q the previous night when her back had been turned. She made a mental note not to visit any bars on the street.

Marina stretched out her shoulders once more and carefully stowed her messenger bag up in the tree where she'd slept. She slipped her brand new launcher into a horizontal belt loop at her side. Her beyblade weighed lightly in the right pocket of her black cargo pants. She slid into her long, midnight coat and kept the hood down. She shook her hair loosely and tied it into a high ponytail. After adjusting her just-bought wrist guards and fingerless gloves, she left the groove of trees in a park and headed once again into town.

__

'Hmmm…' she thought, thinking back to the five teens she had confronted when they were beating the kitten for fun. _'They said that they controlled that part of town. They are of course, lying, but if I can find one of them, then I can make him talk. Maybe one of them will know something. What do you think Saphira?'_

She felt her bitbeast nod, somewhat reluctantly. Her dragon didn't always support how Marina got her information, but left it her decision. Marina knew how to live on the streets, and could take care of herself fine, but was often a little reckless about her own safety.

/Just remember that you're not invincible/ the beautiful dragon chastised. /Last night was too close a call. You were outnumbered twenty to one./

__

'But I got out didn't I?'

/Just be careful, alright/

Marina smirked good-naturedly. _'I know. But if you don't take risks, then you'll never get anywhere_.'

* * *

Kai sat on the cold stone breakwater, closing his eyes as a chilly morning breeze cut across his face. The wind caressed his cheek gently as if searching for something hidden, then was gone, as if it was never there. Grey-violet eyes opened to stare at the gem-colored sea, lapping carefully against the sand of the beach. The calmness of the ocean did not mirror his mind.

His thoughts had been in constant turmoil ever since Marina had allowed his forgotten memories of her to come forward. He still had so many questions, but at least now he knew. Kai had gotten into the habit of picking apart and going over every new memory that he had received. He was searching for something, but he didn't understand what exactly to look for. He was just driven to find something. So every tidbit of information was analyzed and stored in his brain. He was determined to bring down Biovolt for good, and knew that every little thing would help.

The Russian teen honestly couldn't help himself. He still felt partly responsible for what had happened to Marina. Because of him she had endured another two years of hell. And though she would never admit it, he knew that the feelings of betrayal would never go away. She had dealt with it, but still it smoldered like ashes under the surface. He didn't understand it. Marina had told him some of her past, and answered all of his questions, but still she felt betrayed by him. It had been many years but still the feelings didn't just vanish. Kai wondered if she maybe felt guilty for thinking he'd betrayed her, so she tried to compensate by giving him what he wanted: answers. He doubted if she would ever forgive him for something that.

Kai shook his head. He didn't think that he would ever understand her. Knowing about her past hadn't done anything to help him get to know her as who she was. He could usually get a read on most people, and knew how they would react in certain situations. He understood how they thought. His teammates were unexpectedly easy to predict. Yet, Marina was different. Even with the same training, she was unpredictable. He couldn't guess how she would react to anything. She had many sides to her logic, too many to decipher. Her thoughts were like facets of a jewel, and which side was facing up was the one she showed.

Since that night, other lost memories had found their way into Kai's consciousness. Though most were far from pleasant. But still, he thought that it was good to know. You can't complete a puzzle without all the pieces. Unfortunately, he still found the return of his forgotten memories annoying.

For two days straight Kai would just zone out, as his memories returned. It was like he was reliving them all over again. And he had no control over when they returned. They always seemed to restore at the most awkward moments: when he was practicing, or eating, or midway through a huffed response. His team was beginning to think that something was wrong with him when it happened, even accusing him of feeling lost without Marina, all causes he denied forcefully.

Kai had once again taken to spending a lot of time away from his team, so he would be undisturbed when another memory revealed itself. It was as if they had been locked away in time, only being able to escape now that he could remember the moment that he had vowed never again to remember. And every memory was valuable, a hint or clue could be hidden inside that would hold the key to Biovolt's downfall.

The Russian blinked and froze as another memory invaded his mind.

****

FLASHBACK/MEMORY

Kai hid behind a corner, squished between an old bookcase and the hard stone wall. His heartbeat so loud in his chest that he could swear that Boris would hear it. He didn't move an inch, forcing himself to stay absolutely still while all his muscles urged him to run. All he'd wanted to do was find out about his birthparents.

That was why he had broken into the records room in the first place. Though it wasn't common knowledge to the abbey children who their parents were (as most were from the street) some did know, and it was information that made the others jealous. So he'd risked everything, knowing full well that he was watched more than the others, just for some collateral in his tempest world. He had been so close to finding the answers he sought. He knew they where they were, and that he only had one shot. He even had Marina create a diversion, something that she would pay dearly for. But one man had dashed all his hopes.

Kai had just found the files when he'd heard someone coming. He had hurriedly put the file back in it's proper position (though it almost killed him to do it) and closed the cabinet before squishing in between the bookcase and wall, the only place to hide in the almost bare room.

Boris entered, glancing around cautiously as he closed the door behind him. Kai found it odd that he was even there in the first place as nobody entered the records room. Unless they had found him? The purple-haired Russian frowned, as if he had sensed that something was wrong with the room. Kai close his eyes. Had he accidentally misplaced something obvious?

"Stupid kids," he heard Boris mumble. "Put me on edge…"

Kai head a chair being moved out of the way and scraping against the wall. Curiosity got the better of him and Kai warily poked his head around the corner slowly, just enough to see. One of the stones in the wall had been replaced with a bronze square holding a small hole in the center. Kai watched as Boris did something with the wall, his broad back in the way. The seemingly solid wall suddenly slid forward, and the purple-haired man eased it open, like a door.

Boris's eyes narrowed, and he glanced back. Kai only had time see a darkened flight of stairs leading down before he jerked his head back, hoping desperately that he hadn't been seen. A muffled grinding sound marked the closing of the wall/door. Kai didn't move for several minutes.

When he finally did, he peeked around the corner to check if the coast was clear. Then he slowly eased around the corner and heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't been caught, but it was too close. He glanced at the cabinet with longing before turning his attention to the wall where Boris had disappeared. The bronze plate was gone and the wall bare. Sudden noises made him jumpy and he left the room quickly, finding that it was too risky to stay any longer. He hoped that Marina's punishment wasn't too bad, as it was his fault that she would be receiving it in the first place. He hadn't learned anything of his parents, but had witnessed something strange.

****

END FLASHBACK/MEMORY

Kai's eyes snapped back into focus and he blinked. He knew that there had to be something in that memory that he could use. He lifted his head warily. The feeling that he was being watched slid off him, but didn't totally disappear.

Marina's warning echoed in his head, _'Be wary Kai. One day Biovolt will return for you, and your bitbeast_.'

He stood up and jumped off the stone breakwater. He didn't need her warning to tell him the obvious. Kai knew very well when he was being watched and followed. He just had to wait for them to make the first move, and pretend to oblivious until they did.

* * *

"The subject is moving," a voice whispered from the cover of the trees into a small, black box. "Heading north."

"Good. Just keep an eye on him," a replying voice rasped harshly, "and do not let him see you."

"But surely by now he suspects-"

The offender was shot a glare by the dark-eyed shadow and immediately quieted. "Do not question our leader's methods," he hissed dangerously.

The three others with him remained passive. They knew the plan and their job. They would serve without question. Obedience was paid for handsomely. The newbie would listen up, or fall behind.

"Wait until I give the word," the voice from the box said suddenly. "Team 2 is not yet in position. If any of you betray your position, then you will answer to me. Do not fail."

The black box in the cloaked figure's hand clicked off. He stored it in his pocket and hand-signaled the other four people to move off, using the trees for cover. The person in cloaked shadow stayed behind and watched the subject move down the beach.

His eyes gleamed in the semi-shade of a tree. "Your time will be soon, Hiwatari."

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Ray asked his fellow teammates as they lounged around the living room in Tyson's dojo.

Max yawned, still half-asleep and shook his blonde head.

Hilary entered the room and rolled her eyes at the sight of the boys splayed sleepily all over the furniture. They had stayed up late watching three movies in a row. Having heard Ray's question she shrugged.

"You know Kai," the brunette said lightly, "he always goes off on his own in the morning." She paused and frowned at the neko-jin. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," a fang slid over his lower lip. "I just have a strange feeling, that's all." He noted Hilary's concerned look and smiled. "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it."

She smiled back and moved to sit on a pile of blankets and pillows that were piled haphazardly on one couch. As she did so the pile moved and she gave a small shriek of surprise as she bolted upright. She stared at the heap of material as a navy head poked out from underneath the blankets.

"Ow, Hil," Tyson complained, rubbing his eyes. "Not so loud."

She put a hand over her pounding chest and rolled her eyes.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack," she remarked breathlessly.

Tyson ignored her, closing his eyes and rolling over to face the back of the couch.

The bossy brunette put her hands on her hips. "Come on Tyson, get up!" she ordered.

"Why should I?" Tyson's muffled voice sounded through the pillows.

"Because you have training to do."

"Aw, c'mon Hil," Tyson rolled to face her, a head in blankets. "I want a break. I want to sleep."

"You had a break yesterday, and it's your own fault for staying up late," she scolded. "Now it's time to get back to work."

He moaned into a pillow. Seeing no other choice, she grabbed the blankets and pillows and ripped them off his body, ignoring his protests. She threw them on the floor then turned to Ray, as Tyson huddled blanketless on the couch.

"You know," she began, thinking, "maybe Kai went looking for Marina. She has been gone two days now."

"Maybe…"Ray mumbled, contemplating the theory. He just didn't think that was where he was.

Kai hadn't been very open with what had happened that night. (Not that he was ever open about anything else) All the Bladebreakers knew that Marina was gone, and would only return (hopefully) when she was ready. After seeing the large bruise across Kai's jaw, they had questioned him about it. But he hadn't shed any light on the cause so far. That led his teammates to believe that Marina and Kai had fought. It was a logical conclusion really. It explained why Kai wouldn't talk, and why Marina was missing. But the Bladebreakers didn't think that Kai would ever get physical and hurt her. As cold as he was, he would never hit a girl.

Marina, on the other hand, probably wouldn't hesitate to use force. Especially if Kai had angered her. She had shown restraint so far, but the Bladebreakers knew that she'd had a rough past. Her ability to fight was probably the only reason that she'd survived on her own. But even still, they weren't sure if they should finger Marina as the one who had placed the mark on their captain's jaw. It wasn't as if he was complaining about it anyway.

The Russian's teammates had also noticed that Kai had moving more stiffly than usual the day that Marina had been discovered missing. Even though he was good at covering it up, Ray began to suspect that something had happened. The question was what? Or why Kai was hiding it. He didn't seem concerned at all that Marina was missing, and wasn't as moody as before when it was found that she had been captured. If anything happened that concerned the whole team, Ray was sure that Kai would tell them.

'But then again,' he reasoned, 'Kai's idea of affecting the whole team is different than mine.'

And the first time that Kai had zoned out had been a shock to the rest. Then had known then that something serious was happening. But Kai was just as closed-mouthed about that as he was to Marina's current whereabouts. Just what was happening that was so important?

* * *

The sun burned in her eyes as Marina looked skyward, checking the time. It was just after 2 o'clock, by her observations. She sighed and looked into the alley below her. It was empty. She got off her bowed knee and stepped back, before leaping the narrow chasm between the two buildings.

She crossed the flat roof quickly and looked down upon the next alley. She glanced away in slight disgust as her view was filled with a couple making out. She frowned, then looked back as she realized that she had finally found her prize. The redhead who was locking lips with a chesty, sun-bleached blonde was the same guy who she had knocked unconscious in an alley before.

She smirked, hoping that he'd remember her, or at least what she'd done. Marina put her hand on the rim of the two-story building and jumped over, landing gracefully on her feet. The light 'thump' she made when she landed was ignored by the couple in the dirty shadows. It was too easy. She didn't even see any others of his crew.

Marina walked up to the redheaded teen and tapped his shoulder impatiently. He waved a hand at her absently, a clear signal to go away. He obviously thought that she was one of his gang members. She tapped him again.

"Go away," he mumbled into his partner's mouth, "I'm busy."

"Frankly," she said icily, "I don't give a rat's ass what you're doing."

His eyes widened and he broke off the kiss, causing the blonde to pout and look at the Russian girl with a raised eyebrow. Confusion reigned in the redhead's eyes before comprehension dawned on him.

"You…"

She smiled crookedly. So he did remember her then.

The blonde wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on her chin on his shoulder possessively.

"Do you know her?" the girl asked in a snobbish tone.

The redhead was silent.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" the blonde asked, directing her question to Marina. "Cause unless you have something important to say, then just leave. We're kinda busy." She narrowed her dark eyes, a second thought coming to her. "Keson is mine, and he's not going anywhere. So don't even think about it."

Marina rolled her blue eyes as the redheaded 'Keson' continued to stare at her. "Oh, I don't want him. He's all yours." She spoke as if he wasn't even there. "But I do disagree with you on the second part." Her gaze hardened as it fell on him. "I'm going to need to borrow your boyfriend. We have business to settle."

The blonde released him quickly and shrugged, now knowing that the Russian girl wouldn't do anything. They had reached an unspoken agreement. "Whatever. Find me when you're done," she told Keson as she walked away in pants way too low for decency.

The boy's eyes darted from the grim face of the Russian, to his girlfriend's backside, and back. Marina saw fear written all over him before he put on a tough front. But it didn't matter. She knew that she had already won.

"What do you want bitch?" he asked as calmly and intimidating as he could. "Here to rescue more kittens?" he sneered.

Marina frowned and lunged forward. In less than a heartbeat he was pinned against the rough concrete wall, her arm horizontal across his shoulders. She pushed her face close to his and sent him a glare that pierced his heart like a dagger. She sneered. She was the queen of intimidation.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," she said dangerously, "cause if you don't, then you're in for a world of pain."

The redheaded gang leader swallowed hard, and Marina knew that the game was over.

* * *

'_Tchk_'

The communications box on his side clicked. The cloaked figure reached down without taking his eyes off the target and grabbed the device swiftly.

"Go ahead," he spoke quietly.

The other members of his team shifted apprehensively.

"It is time," the voice said gravelly. "Are you in position?"

"Affirmative," the figure smiled devilishly.

"Good. Wait for the signal."

The cloaked figure hand-signaled the other members to spread out along the treeline. A frown crossed his shadowed face as a runner entered the clearing, looking spooked. The noted that he was one of the perimeter guards, who had the duty of discouraging anyone too curious to leave the area so that there would be no witnesses when the plan went down.

The runner's eyes searched wildly until landing on the black-cloaked figure in relief.

"What's the matter?"

The man bowed his head as the others waited for the news. It would go no good to leave now if there was important news that would changed their plans.

"Well?" the figure asked impatiently.

"There…there has been a breach in security," the man stammered. "I don't know how she got by but-"

The shadow-man held up a hand to halt his rambling excuse.

"A _girl_ got by?" he questioned in a mocking tone. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped as the block box clicked on again.

"You have a go. Team B is in position," the voice spoke. "But remember your orders. He is not to be harmed. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," the figure replied, then hesitated briefly before adding. "But…"

He stopped and looked up as a teen ran across the beach towards their target. She could ruin everything.

"Is there a problem?" the voice asked harshly.

"No sir. We'll take care of it," he replied quickly, turning the box off.

They were too close to mission completion to fail now. He looked up at the other members. He motioned for them to come closer, and began explaining the new plan.

* * *

Her feet pounded on the sand hard as she ran to catch up. Blue-streaked hair streamed out behind her like a banner. She winced, trying to ignore the stitch in her side. Running from the middle of town to the beach was no easy task.

'How could I have been so stupid?' she berated herself madly. 'I let them get too close. They've been here all along…'

Her 'talk' with the gang leader had uncovered information that she wasn't prepared for. The enemy was closer than she'd thought, and the plan for an extraction was apparently going down that very day. She had already known that Kai was being followed. But the fact that they didn't know about her presence in Japan was a surprise. And a good one at that. But she had to warn Kai.

Luckily Saphira had informed her where Dranzer was, which meant that Kai was on the beach as well. She was running out of time, and knew it. She'd already slipped through a shabby perimeter job. The empty park had been a dead giveaway. Normally it would be full of people by now, and it was a nice day.

"Kai! Wait!" she yelled at the Russian teen.

He looked up and recalled his blade from racing around in the sand. Kai looked watched her approach with caution. Something was definitely wrong. For one thing, he had never heard her yell at him.

"They're here," she stopped in front of him, breathing hard.

"Who?"

"Biovolt!" she replied with urgency, her chest heaving for air. "You have to warn them Kai! The Bladebreakers!"

He stepped back involuntarily. Biovolt was here?

"They're planning on taking your whole team!" she added quickly, strands of hair slipping into her face. "They don't know I'm here. Now go!"

Kai turned and ran, taking her advice. If he didn't warn his teammates…He swallowed, a bad feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He got only twenty steps before he halted.

"Kai!" a dark voice commanded attention, making him turn.

Something in his gut made him stop. His head told him to keep running, but he ignored the feeling and turned around. Looking back at where Marina was his heart stopped, and he walked back to her position slowly.

A figure cloaked in black held a thin knife to Marina's throat threateningly. Kai could tell she looked irritated. She hated being caught off guard. He sighed and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"What a good boy you are," the figure teased, "and he thought that it would be hard. Now, if you don't want your girlfriend in two pieces I suggest you do what I tell you."

Marina frowned. She recognized that voice. But where was it from?

Kai tried to meet Marina's eyes, but her gaze was focused elsewhere. He didn't want to jeopardize her life. But listening to that creep would be hard on his ego. He started to step forward.

"No!" the figure hissed quickly. "You come any closer, and she pays the price."

Kai froze, and crossed his arms over his chest in contempt. Marina's eyes lit up as she recalled who the owner of the familiar voice was. Then she frowned, and her blue eyes turned to chunks of ice.

"I belong to no one," she spat coldly. "Go, Kai. I'll be fine."

Kai wanted to believe her but hesitated as the blade drew a thin, red line across her exposed neck. Her chin was forced up higher by the knife.

"What? You're going to kill me…Kris?" she managed to ask, smirking.

The figure froze, his knife moving back an inch. She took the opportunity to grab his arm and toss him over her hip. He fell in the sand hard, his hood sliding back to reveal his handsome face. The figure was just a teen, with black hair, a sensitive mouth, and strong hazel eyes. He stared at Marina in disbelief before a satisfied smirk covered his face.

"I knew I'd find you," he whispered dangerously. He looked past her and smiled triumphantly. "Don't kill her," he added loudly, "she'll be useful to the boss."

Both Russian's frowned, Marina looking over her shoulder just as a long, metal dart plunged into the space between her shoulder blades.

'I should've known there were more…' she thought foggily before the toppled forward, unconscious. Kai lunged forward and caught her body before she hit the ground. He looked up, just having enough time to memorize the faces of the four other men before, he too, was felled by the fast-acting serum.

Kris got up, dusting off sand as he did so. He nodded to his men, as they dragged Kai off the beach. He crouched at Marina's side, studying her changed looks. He stroked her hair gently.

"You betrayed me Marina," he whispered almost soundlessly to her still form. "But if I can't have you, no one will."

Kris grabbed the black box at his hip and spoke into it. "It is done, we are successful."

"Good," the voice replied in a satisfied tone. "Now bring him to me. Team B was also successful. I take it you took care of the problem correctly?"

Kris looked down upon Marina's still form once more. "Yes." He smiled and added secretly, "And I have a most pleasant surprise for you."

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! I sure liked to write it. Thanks for being so patient with me, I know that it takes time to update, but I'll try to continue doing it once a week, maybe even two if I find the time. And it looks like Mariah is going to win the poll I think.

Mariah: 9

Salima: 5

An OC: 1

Your character: 0


	54. Biovolt's Back

Hey, sorry the update took so long, I've been really busy with the new term! I forgot that I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger, so please forgive me, here's the next chapter.

**Sharishima- **whoops, sorry bout that. but I do love cliffies! Well, I think that the fic will get more interesting in the next few. Plus, there's still the party thing that they have to go to! I can't wait to write that chapter! I'm gonna try hooking a few people up, and making it funny. well, at least I can try, can't I? Thanks.

**Armith-Greenleaf- **hehe, I always love your reviews! they make me laugh! and that's a compliment! yeah, poor Kai, always getting tortured in fics, including mine. he'll remember everything eventually. and what Boris was doing is kinda important. I will use it later. and I'm glad that u like that part of Marina. u know I hadn't even realized that I did that to her until you mentioned it. its funny how things work out. and I hope that you hurt that creep soon, cause I can't stand him! I'll read it as soon as I can, no problem. and I like his dark, badass side. its suits Kai, cause he's cold anyways. Well, thanks for reviewing, as usual.

**Windwitch- **yep, I think so too. Mariah has a pretty big lead, and I don't think anyone else is gonna vote, so I'm glad that you're happy. Well, I'm glad that u like hardcore fighting, cause I do too! Though I don't think that Marina will be doing a lot of fighting so soon…but it'll happen. And I'm glad that you like long stories, cause that's what this is gonna be. I'm not sure how many yet, but there are quite a few to go, so maybe over 20 more? hehe, I love hockey! I'll definitely check it out, thanks! Oh, and no, I don't get anyone to check it over for me besides the spellcheck, I'm just gifted with grammar I guess.

**Kazumi-Kairi- **that's a good thing. Kris is supposed to make the readers want to lash out at him. Thanks!

**Kai-Dranzer- **omg! your review made me laugh cause you got Kris spot on. I love his description! and he is very creepy, as you'll see in this chapter. Hm…Kai may get to do that…can't spill everything though. and Tala is on the good side! yah! just cause I love Tala! Thanks for reviewing!

Shezel- hehe. well, the whole point of Biovolt is to add some action to the fic. and I guess some suspense, and a little violence as well. I can't live without adding some fight scenes, etc. Thanks for reviewing!

4n0nym0us- thanks. Well, there will be Kai/Marina stuff in later chapters. I'm getting there slowly. But I don't know how good it'll turn out. I've never wrote romantic kinda stuff before.

Roni- yeah, they are mean, but she got even. hey don't worry about it. I like it when people ask questions, then at least I know they're trying to understand. ok, a breakwater is a man-made barrier to stop the ocean from going too far inland in high tide. And I just made it out of stone, but it can really be anything. They don't build breakwaters on all the beaches though, its just a precaution to stop the water from going onto the grass (in the park for this fic). Does that help you?

**XxCrimsonShadowsxX- **hey again! don't worry about 'lagging' behind. I'm sure your really busy, and I don't expect reviews everytime. but thanks for reviewing. and I'm glad you liked that song, I can't remember which one it was…linkin park?

**Kristy Himura- **hey thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that u love my fic, it just warms my heart! hehe. yeah, I hope so too. writers block is so annoying.

Oh and before I forget, if you remember when Marina had amnesia and she dreamt of eyes, then Kris's eyes were one of them. And if you don't hate him already, then you're really going to after this chapter.

* * *

Ch. 53- Biovolt's Back 

"Ahh.." the short-haired brunette groaned softly, her head slumped sideways to lie on the teen's shoulder who was next to her.

"Hey, Hilary. Hil, wake up!" Tyson's arm jostled her head off his shoulder and she awoke with a start.

Her head snapped up and her eyes opened wide. Confusion crossed her face. _'Where am I?_' She gazed, unseeing, at the rotting wooden walls that made up three sides of the room. The fourth side was covered by a curtain, dyed rust-colored.

"Hilary, are you okay?" the navy-haired teen beside her asked with concern.

She blinked, her head still foggy, and looked at him. Her eyes took a second to focus in on Tyson. She vaguely say Ray, Max, and Kenny lean forward to look at her. They were all tied to one long bench, with a thick rope smelling of sea salt.

Hilary acknowledged that their mouth's moved, but didn't register a sound. _'What happened to us?_' she wondered groggily as the events came crashing into her head.

FLASHBACK

After Hilary had managed to drag Tyson off the couch she sent them all outside to train, wondering absently where the so-called team captain was. She had unofficially appointed herself their trainer, since Marina had shown no inclination to train at all after she had first come to the dojo over a month ago. She strolled over to Kenny.

"So Chief," she crouched down beside him on the patio," what's planned for today?"

"I thought you were the one in charge," Kenny replied, opening his laptop.

"Of course, but I just wondered what you thought they needed to improve," the brunette replied briskly. "I'm not an expert, but I think that they should work on some new strategies."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," the Chief agreed. "If they can't adapt to different situations in battle, and their strategies are the same each time, then there is a high probability that someone will notice and take advantage of their flaws. No blader is perfect."

Hilary nodded, glancing around as if searching for something. "I thought you'd agree. That's why I made some notes on their performance. If I could only remember where I put my notebook…"

She stood up. _'Maybe it's in the house_,' she thought, retracing her steps.

After thouroughly searching the house, she collapsed on the couch, frustrated.

"Where did I put it?" she wondered aloud. "It's not as if it can just grow legs and walk away."

She frowned, thinking hard.

Then it was as if a lightbulb clicked on in her head. She slapped herself on the forehead. _'Of course! I was by the pond this morning…'_

She jumped up and rushed outside. Hilary soon spotted her pink-striped notebook on one of the larger rocks that surrounded the pond.She sighed in relief and bent over to pick it up.

A shadow fell across the pond and a pair of black-clad legs stepped into her view. She glanced up and her eyes widened as she took in the gun pointed at her chest. Her mouth quivered and she started shaking uncontrollable, fear taking over, as she glanced up into the cold eyes of the gun-bearer.

He was tall, and had a scar running from the corner of his mouth to his right ear. The fearsome-looking man put a finger to his lips and tapped the barrel of the gun.

Hilary swallowed hard and nodded in understanding as other black-clad men jumped from the wall to land in the grass quietly. The cold-eyed man smirked and grabbed her arm roughly. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as her arm was bruised. Her head was in a mess as he dragged her towards the trees. She was too stunned to fully acknowledge what was going on.

Then something inside her snapped. She had been passive too long. _Marina_ would not just sit by and allow herself to be taken captive. Hilary was tired of being used as bait, as being thought of as no threat. Her mind calmed suddenly.

_'That will change_,' she vowed. She would be the silent bystander no longer. She was not weak. Hilary had to find some way of warning the Bladebreakers. They were practicing just around the corner.

Hilary summoned all her courage as she was pushed against the stone wall that surrounded the dojo. As the scarred man's grip on her arm loosened, she struck, kneeing him in the spot where she knew it would hurt most. It wasn't what Marina would do, but it was the best she could manage.

The man grunted and fell to his knees, face red. Hilary wasted no time in running as fast as her legs would carry her. Unfortunately, she didn't get far. Another black-clad man cut off her escape route and backhanded her hard across the face. She fell to the ground with a small cry. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears as a bruise spread slowly across her cheek.

_'What was I thinking?' _she sobbed_. 'I'm not Marina. I'm not a fighter. All I'm good at is yelling at Tyson…'_

She sniffed and looked up as the man who towered above her adjusted his gun. She set her mouth stubbornly. Well, if she could not get to them, she would make them hear her. Hilary opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. A tranquilizer dart plunged into her collarbone and she blacked out, the screams dying on her lips.

END FLASHBACK

"Hilary, are you okay?"

"Huh?" she found her voice again. "Oh. Um…yeah, I'm fine." She blinked rapidly, gazing around the room once again. "Where are we?"

"No clue," Ray remarked, tugging at the ropes that restrained them all. "But I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon."

"You're absolutely right," a voice remarked, startling them.

They looked up to watch inspect a teen about their age as he strolled in front of the hanging crimson curtain. He had black hair that stuck up in small spikes, and captivating hazel eyes. All in all he was pretty good-looking. But only if you got past the smug sneer that never left his golden face.

"You are correct Ray," he announced in a smooth tone. "You won't be going anywhere soon. So you might as well stick around. I wouldn't want you to miss the show."

He winked and disappeared through a side door.

"Who was that guy?" Max pondered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, he's not on our side," Tyson remarked.

They sighed. It seemed that escape was impossible.

"I wonder where Kai is," Hilary voiced, noting his absence. "If he hasn't been captured, then maybe he'll come save us."

"I wouldn't count on it Hil," Tyson shook his head. "He looks out for himself first. If he's out there, I doubt he'd risk his butt for us. We have a better chance of being rescued by Marina."

"Tyson! How can you say that!"

"Yeah, he's our teammate."

"Right," he spat. "Well what kind of teammate has he been over the last few years? He's switched sides more than I can count."

They were silent. They couldn't argue with facts.

"Don't give up on him yet, Tyson," Ray remarked. "He's pulled through for us before."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "We don't even know whether or not he's been taken as well."

"It stands to reason," Kenny began quietly, "that if we've been kidnapped, then has been as well. Nobody would only want half the team. Either that, or we're the bait for him."

Hilary closed her eyes. Neither thought was comforting.

* * *

The Russian in question was in fact, just across the room. Though they didn't know it. The huge, red velvet curtain separated them. 

Grey-purple eyes opened tiredly and his vision swayed before snapping back into focus. He groaned softly as he struggled to stand. A metallic clank greeted his ears as he heaved himself to his feet. The loud noise did nothing to ease the splitting headache that was consuming his mind. Just what had they put in that tranquilizer? He knew it was strong though. It had to be in order to cause him to black out so fast.

As he stretched the kinks out of his neck, Kai took stock of his surroundings. It seemed that Biovolt was either low on funds, or this was just a temporary base. Kai choose to believe the latter. The rotting wooden walls and velvet curtain just weren't Voltaire's style. He preferred the 'stone cold wall's' look.

The Russianteen saw that Marina hung limply beside him, still unconscious. Both her wrists and ankles were shackled, with chains leading to the ceiling and bolted to the floor. He found that he was similarily chained and a vein in his cheek twitched as the blood rushed back to his fingertips. They prickled uncomfortably until the circulation was restored.

As he expected, the weight in his pocket was not there. They had Dranzer. Which meant that Marina's beyblade was probably gone as well. And his teammates', if they had also been captured. Which was very likely, due to the fact that Marina had told him so. But he hoped they weren't, and that her intel had been wrong. Biovolt had nothing to do with them.

Kai blinked in surprise as he realized that he still possessed one of his phoenixes. He had placed Black Dranzer's bit chip on the chain of his father's necklace for safekeeping. Now the dark phoenix hung alongside the pendant that had belonged to his father. (AN/ on the chain is a silver pendant with a beyblade etched in the metal, and a red gem where the bitchip would be. Just to remind you. I doubt that you'd remember, I mentioned the necklace in the third of fourth chapter. Boy, that was a long time ago…)

He glanced at Marina, realizing how much she'd changed since she'd been with them. He could recall when she'd showed up in the middle of a storm and battled Tyson, then gave him the necklace that had belonged to his father. The only thing of his that he'd possessed. Kai shook his head, thinking, _'I guess I should try to wake her…_'

"Marina?" he called, voice cracking. He swallowed, his throat dry, and tried again. "Marina, wake up."

He saw her eyelids flicker, then she licked her lips, a frown on her face.

"Marina?"

A door in the corner creaked open loudly, and Kai immediately narrowed his eyes to glare at one intruder in particular.

"What? Is she still out?"

Kai's lips turned up to snarl at the owner of the voice. If was the keeper of Balkov Abbey himself, Boris. He was flanked by two guards dressed in black, who stood on either side of the door as the purple-haired man continued inside to face Kai.

"Your grandfather sends his regards, Kai," Boris grinned malevolently, "and sends his regrets that he can't be here personally."

Kai continued glaring but made no remark.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he teased. "No, I suppose not," he added at Kai's blank look. "But silence won't save you."

"What do you want Boris?" Kai hissed dangerously, uncaring that he was at a disadvantage.

His matching, dark-purple eyes sparkled. "Ah, now, now, Kai. We'll have plenty of time to discuss that later."

"But for now…" he moved in front of Marina's limp form. "It's time to wake the lady."

Kai's eyes burning hatred never left Boris, and it gave the man satisfaction.

"I am very surprised that she is not yet conscious," he took a few steps closer. "With all the training and improvements I did on you two."

He crouched in front of her and lifted her chin with two fingers as Kai bristled. How dare he touch her?

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She had slowly gained consciousness when they were talking, and would not miss this opportunity. Her muscles tensed and she lunged forward, surprising both Boris and Kai. The older man staggered back, shock registering on his features as a trickle of blood slid down his temple. The guards at the door leaped forward to defend him, but he held up a hand to stay them.

Boris wiped a hand across his brow and stared at the ruby droplets. She smiled, and Kai couldn't help but feel glee as he had watched his former trainer fly across the room.

"You were always my favorite, Marina," he stated, the satisfaction dropping from her face. "Such spirit."

Her blue eyes hardened as she glared daggers.

Boris came forward again and stroked her cheek almost lovingly. "Such beauty is the perfect weapon."

Marina snapped her teeth at him, but he pulled his finger away quickly.

He smirked. "You let your emotions get in the way and sway your decisions. That is why we have no female bladers."

"At least I have them," she snarled, surprising herself in that she was sticking up for her emotions.

"Ah, but you don't show them do you?" he taunted, knowing full well the reason why she didn't, and couldn't afford to.

"You," Boris commanded, pointing a finger at one of the guards. "Fetch Kris."

The man bowed, then left to do what he was told.

"Well, it looks like the obedience level has improved," Marina remarked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mouth off if I were you, Marina," Boris commented, "Or do you forget who's in charge?"

"For one thing," she stated, "I'm not you. And I know, I just don't give a rat's ass," she smirked, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Being the favorite won't save you forever."

"I'm counting on it."

"Just give it a rest, Boris," Kai said coldly. "No one cares. We've all heard the speech of who's 'in charge', so get over it."

The room was silent while Boris regarded his former proteges. Both teens met his eyes with steely glares, refusing to be intimidated. Just then the door squeaked open to allow Kris to enter. It was the black-haired, hazel-eyed teen from the beach. He bowed his head to Boris briefly and stood by his side.

"Good, you're here. Now let's get the ball rolling, shall we?"

Kris nodded and grabbed one end of the thick curtain. He walked across the room, pulling the heavy material open to reveal the rest of the Bladebreakers across the now open room. Marina looked down, knowing what they would have to bear witnessing.

"See? Now you're all reunited," Kris commented sadistically. "One big happy family. And the show's about to start."

"Boris!" Tyson called out angrily. "I should've known you were behind this!"

"What do you want this time?" Max asked, genuinly curious.

_'So, this is Boris_,' Hilary thought, studying the purple-haired man before her. She had heard all about him from the Bladebreakers, so it was interesting to see the man behind the stories.

"Do what we discussed," Boris confided to Kris, ignoring the Bladebreakers comments of outrage, "nothing more. Make it look good."

The black-haired teen nodded as Boris left the room, taking the two guards with him. As soon as the purple-haired man was gone, Kris turned his gaze on the hanging Russian girl.

"Marina," he said, letting her name linger on his tongue.

She looked up slowly, her blue eyes meeting his hazel ones fearlessly.

"Long time, no see, huh?" Kris tilted his head flirtily. "How long has it been now?"

"Gee, I don't know," Marina sneered in return. "Forgive me if I don't count the years of bliss."

"Whoa? You two know each other?" Tyson asked of the obvious.

"What, she didn't tell you?" the teen feigned surprise. "Marina, I'm disappointed at your lack of communication. You didn't tell them you trained as a spy?"

"What?"

Even Kai glanced at her, surprised.

"Time hasn't robbed you of your statement of the obvious, I see," Marina growled, ignoring the stares from the Bladebreakers. "But how are you dealing with your…little…obsession?"

"You'll be disappointed to know that I've channeled that energy into a new project."

"By joining Biovolt?"

"It's better than you said it was." Kris spread his arms wide. "As you can see I have a lot of power here."

Marina laughed, startling everyone. "That's what you think. You have nothing. You're just a power-hungry pawn, like the rest of them. I warned you Kris, but I can't help you anymore."

The handsome teen raised his eyebrows. "Help me? That was never your intention." He shook his head. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I have a job to do."

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on?" Tyson asked, exasperated.

Kris turned his back on Marina to face the cap-clad teen.

"Sorry. No time for that. The show's about to start," he replied, flicking out a switchblade from his belt loop. "And I wouldn't want you to miss it."

He refaced the two chained captives and paced in front of them slowly, twirling the knife between his fingers deftly. Both Russians noticed the leather whip that hung on his belt loop. The small blade was just an opening act for what was to come. They both knew what Boris's weapon of choice was, so it stood to reason that Kris should be skilled in its use as well.

"Now, who gets the honors first?" Kris pondered aloud, still pacing. "The famed Kai? Or my lovely Marina?" He drew the flat of the blade down her bare arm.

"You know, this is actually a tough decision," Kris mocked. "It's such an honor to be torturing Biovolt's finest."

"What's your name? Kris, is it? Well, does your rambling have a point, Kris?" Kai inquired in a bored tone.

"What's your hurry Hiwatari? We have all day. You're not going anywhere."

Hilary could not stop shaking on the bench with the other Bladebreakers. She was afraid of what would come next. She couldn't understand how Marina and Kai could be so calm. All of their teammates were nervous as well. They would not enjoy seeing their teammate suffer.

Kris finally stopped pacing in front of Kai. He smirked menacingly. "You're first, Hiwatari." He stepped around him and brought the knife down from Kai's shoulder to waist quickly.

Kai didn't even blink as his shirt fell to the floor in two pieces to expose his scarred back, and toned mucles.

"Well, it seems that you've already had encounters with one of these." Kris pulled the whip with multiple leather straps from his belt and ran it across Kai's painted cheek. "Well, then, let's get you reaquainted."

"Do your best," Kai spat icily.

"With pleasure."

Kris raised the whip above his head and brought it down hard on the Russian's exposed back. The skin tore open in several places but Kai didn't even flinch or make a noise.

"Oh, God," Hilary sobbed and turned her head, hiding behind Tyson's shoulder.

Dragoon's keeper could find no words to comfort her so he just rested his head on her's protectively so she couldn't see what was happening.

Kris raised his whip again and brought it down with a crack on a different part of his victim's back. He was unsatisfied with the fact that Kai wasn't screaming like his other victims. He raised his whip again.

Kenny closed his eyes tight and began rocking back and forth on the bench, as much was his bonds would allow. He tried desperately to soothe his panicked state of mind with incomprehensible words.

CRACK

"C'mon Kai," Kris snarled dangerously. "Scream." He brought the whip down again, causing more blood to trickle down his back.

Max was struck dumb with the scene before him and seemed to freeze up. Ray flinched every time the whip was brought down on his teammate's back.

Marina couldn't tear her eyes away. Every time the whip struck Kai's back she felt anger boil up inside her. Kris was only doing this to hurt her. She could tell that Kai was in a lot of pain. She could see it in his eyes. He was starting to sweat from the exertion of keeping sound from escaping his lips. No matter how much it hurt he refused to give Kris the satisfaction.

Kris was working himself into a frenzy. He brought the whip down upon Kai's back faster and harder than before, causing droplets of blood to decorate his clothes and Marina's face.

"Scream dammit!" Kris panted. "Scream and it'll stop!"

Kai bit his lip in determination. He would not scream. Kris could kill him before he would give him the satisfaction. He knew that there was something in his training that had prepared him for such torture, but he could not remember the method of which to take it. Marina saw that Kai was beginning to crack. Nobody could stand that much pain for so long. As Kris danced closer Marina made a split decision.

"Kris! Stop it!" she snarled. As soon as the hazel-eyed teen came close enough she shot out a chained leg and entwined it with his. Kris lost his balance and fell over, surprised and no longer frenzied.

Kai glanced at her, but her face remained impassive.

Kris shook his head and picked himself up off the floor. He grabbed his blood-stained whip from the where he had dropped it and glared at her back.

"You shouldn't have done that Marina," he stated, voice razor sharp. "You just brought about your own session."

Marina had no comment. She knew what would come next, and expected it.

He took out his switchblade and cut her shirt off. Marina got no special treatment for being a girl. She felt Kris come up behind her and gently run his hand across her back to brush her hair from forward. She had to force herself not to shudder with repulsion.

With the noises stopped, Max seemed to snap out of his trance. Upon seeing Marina he looked away with embarrassment. Ray followed suit modestly. But she could have cared less. She wasn't completely naked. She still had her bra on.

"It pains me to have to do this," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure it does," she retorted sarcastically.

Kris stepped back and brought the whip down on her scarred back. She arched forward spasmodically. As the second blow fell she closed her eyes and retreated into her mind. The thought of her bitbeast gave her comfort until she could barely feel the blows on her back. It was an old, but useful trick for enduring pain, and she'd used it before.

Finally, Kris got tired and put his whip away. It was no fun to torture those who wouldn't scream.

Marina coaxed herself back to complete consciousness slowly and immediately felt the effects of Kris's torture. Her back felt like it had been flayed to the bone it was so raw. And she was tired and exhausted. It had took all her energy to remain standing under her own power. She would not let Kris bear witness to a weakness.

Kris walked around to stand in front of her. He stared down at a point between her neck and her bellybutton. Kai bristled at his audacity.

"It's rude to stare," Marina snarled dangerously, masking the pain she felt with rightful anger.

He glanced up into her vengeful eyes. "Don't worry. I have a 'look don't touch' order."

"Boris knows you better than I give credit."

He smiled. "But he never said I couldn't do this…"

Kris reached around to tangle his fingers in her hair and pulled her head forward. He forced her mouth against hers roughly. Marina couldn't hear the cries of outrage from the Bladebreakers. She steeled herself not to panic or gag as she felt his tongue push against her lips as he tried to force her mouth open.

She obliged, but only to bite down hard upon his lower lip. His cry of pain was muffled as he tried to pull away. But she just bit harder. The coppery tang of his blood filled her mouth. Kris punched her in the stomach and she released him, doubled over as much as the chains would allow.

Kris held a hand over his gushing mouth and stalked quickly over to the door. "I will make sure you regret that Marina," he vowed. "If I can't have you…" he looked at Hilary hungrily, "then maybe one of your friend's would suffice." He stalked out of the room.

She ignored him. Marina coughed and spat his blood onto the already dirty floor, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Welcome to my life," she said hoarsly before slumping forward, the chains holding her up.

* * *

Well, i hope that you enjoyed that chapter, even though it wasn't exactly a happy one. I'm not going to bother posting the poll results anymore, since i'm manually writing that chapter right now, but if you still haven't voted, and want to, then please do. Other than that i believe that Mariah has won the poll. Sorry to those that were voting for Salima, i hope that you still continue to read my fic anyway. Thanks to everyone who participated in voting. 


	55. True Intentions

Well, thanks to all who reviewed, I'll answer your questions next time, but for now, lets just post this chapter! I can't believe that I'm actually posting one before the weekend! I haven't done that in a while.

* * *

Ch. 54- True Intentions

"Are you alright?"

__

'What a stupid question,' the Russian teen thought scornfully, _'were they here at all?_' She didn't answer at first, shifting her weight to try to dangle more comfortably. Marina didn't want to try to stand up yet.

"Just peachy," she finally replied sarcastically, looking at the floor. She knew that they meant well, but she was in no mood for sympathy. Her back ached fiercely, as did Kai's.

The Bladebreakers were all appalled at what Kris had done. And the fact that Marina had found a way to fight back was also a surprise. But they were beginning to feel uncomfortable with her silence.

Kai, too, was sulking. He was contemplating how low Biovolt had sunk to hire a guy like Kris, who had absolutely no previous abbey training at all. The thought that Marina knew him wasn't a good sign, considering how she'd acted with him. He was obviously not held in high favor.

"Um…Marina?"

"What?"

Tyson swallowed hard. "What's the deal with this Kris guy?"

Hilary would have slapped him then if her hands had been freed. He had the worst timing. The brunette hadn't watched the torture, but when the whipping noises had stopped she had witnessed what Kris had done. Everyone had. Hilary hadn't been able to stop the tears she shed for the older girl. And he had even threatened _her_.

The chains clanked hollowly in the silent room.

"Kris," Marina uttered coldly, her head still down.

"Yeah, what's his deal?" Tyson asked curious. "How do you know him?" He paused before adding quickly, "Are you a spy?"

"Tyson!" Ray reacted speedily. "I don't think she's in any state to answer questions."

"Yeah, give her a break man," Max added.

The boys still kept their gaze averted modestly, for her sake.

"His name…is Kris Romanov," Marina informed them slowly. "I met him…when I was twelve. In Canada."

She blinked, studying the dirty floor as she paused. It was hard to talk.

"I was convinced to join a sort of training academy. For espionage."

She stopped again to spit on the floor before continuing.

"They just recruited people off the street. I had nowhere to do, so I joined." She frowned, her blue eyes hooded. "I don't know what I expected," Marina said quietly, "maybe I just wanted to be a part of something again. Like I was with Biovolt. It's stupid, I know." Something burned behind her eyes as they lit up angrily. "It won't happen again," she vowed sharply.

She licked her lips, trying to get the taste of Kris's blood off her mouth. The curtain of dark hair hid her face from the Bladebreakers, but not from Kai. He alone witnessed the pain she tried to hide.

"There were a lot of tests and training to get through. Once you completed that, you were paired with another," she explained, slowly, tired. "Kris was my assigned partner. He had been there longer than I had, and knew more about the facility."

Her back was still bleeding sluggishly, and it itched, but she ignored it.

"The thing is, once you're in, you can't get out," Marina stated calmly. "It just didn't work that way. You become a liability when you're there for a certain amount of time."

"After a year I wanted out, and Kris was the only one who could help me," she continued, her hands clenching into fists.

"He was…obsessed with me," she spat coldly, "and I knew it. I used that against him. It was his weakness, and I exploited it. I used him to get what I wanted."

"But how does this involve Biovolt?" Ray asked curiously. "How did he get involved?"

"From me obviously," she replied stonily. "He was curious to how I'd been able to pass the program so quickly. And not everything I wanted was free, so I told him some things about where I'd come from. Just sometimes information wasn't enough."

Marina went silent before answering Tyson's previous question. "Oh, and I am _not_ a spy. But I'm just as bad as he is."

"How so?" Hilary asked timidly.

"I used him without guilt," she explained sadly, "I should have expected something like this to happen."

The Bladebreakers shifted on the long bench uncomfortably.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Max asked dejectedly, hanging his head.

"They'll let you go eventually," Kai spoke up stonily, glancing at Marina. "They have no use for you, they just want us."

"What? Are you saying that we're not good enough for Biovolt?" Tyson asked indignantly as if it was a bad thing.

"They already have what they wanted from you," Kai stated coldly.

Tyson frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Then he realized for the first time that his beyblade was missing.

"Hey! They have Dragoon!"

"And my laptop!" Kenny wailed.

"They have all our blades, Tyson," Ray sighed. "They just wanted our bitbeasts. Again."

Marina frowned as she listened to their conversation. How could she have forgotten about Saphira? She closed her eyes and realized that she had accidentally put up a mind barrier when she'd been enduring Kris's torture. She let it fall, and searched for her winged dragon's consciousness within her mind.

To her suspicious surprise, she felt her bitbeast's aura in the very room they were in.

__

'Saphira?' she contacted cautiously.

/Marina? I couldn't reach you. Are you well/ Saphira asked warmly, plainly concerned.

Marina smiled; her dragon was sometimes like the mother she never knew. She felt Saphira begin the temporary healing to block her pain and stopped her swiftly.

__

'No! I need all your strength, Saphira,' she explained quickly. _'We must get the Bladebreakers out of here. I must summon you in your energy form.'_

/Are you sure you can handle it? We've only tried it once, and the power almost consumed you. You do not have the energy in your state of being./

__

'I must try,' Marina insisted. _'No one else can do it. It's the only way. Please_.'

/Very well/ Saphira relented. /Warn them, then./

Marina stood suddenly, causing her shackles to clank metallically. Kai looked at her curiously. She shook the hair from her face and steeled herself.

"Is something wrong?"

"You must close your eyes, all of you," she stated monotonously.

"Why?" Tyson asked curiously

"It's the only way we can escape together," she replied quickly. "If you do not close your eyes now, you will be blinded. Permanently."

"But-"

"Tyson! Just do it," Hilary interrupted, closing her eyes tightly. "I trust her."

Marina waited until they had all obliged before closing her own eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What are we waiting for? A miracle?" Tyson snapped impatiently.

"Saphira,"- the Russian incarnated quietly, -"winged dragon of water and celestial light, I summon you to spring forth from your prison."-

Kai was the only one who hadn't shut his eyes until that point, but did so quickly when he translated her whispered words.

'She's crazy to do that!' he thought angrily, realizing what she had in mind. 'If she isn't careful, it'll kill her. And us.'

"Ah," she choked quietly as the power flooded through her. She had to fight hard to keep it in check as her bitbeast started to emerge from her bitchip. It was like swimming against the current of a powerful river. One wrong move, and she would get swept away. She knew that she couldn't stand Saphira's energy much longer, her blood felt as if it was about to boil.

Marina cried out sharply, only once, and dug her nails into her palm. She had to be strong to be the conduit for her bitbeasts power Shudders racked her already pained body was all her remaining energy was drained to aid Saphira. She fell the shackles to the ceiling the only thing holding her up. Then abruptly, it stopped.

A pure light blazed against her eyelids and she saved a small smile of triumph. Her bitbeast had taken on her purest form of uncontrolled energy. It would be a beautiful sight to behold, but it would also be the last thing you saw before the retinas were burned.

The blue-white light took on dragon form and flowed around the chains that held both Marina and Kai to the ceiling. The acrid smell of burning ore filled the air before the bright light faded from sight. Saphira returned to her bitchip in a single, fluid movement.

As soon as the chains were severed Kai's arms fell to his sides heavily, but he managed to remain standing. He opened his purple-grey eyes only to find his vision blocked by an imprint of light. Marina was not so fortunate. As soon as the chains no longer supported her weight she fell to the floor in a heap, too exhausted to stand. The wounds on her back pulled, tearing the scabs that had already started the healing process. They bled freely once again.

Marina reached down to her ankles tiredly, cheek resting against the cool, and dirty floor. She had forgotten that her boots had been removed to make room for the shackles around her thin ankles. Saphira had only burned the top chains, so they still had metal shackles with a few chain links dangling from their wrists. And the chains around their ankles still held them to the floor.

"You can open your eyes now," Kai growled as soon as his vision had returned to normal.

"Whoa," Max remarked, surprised, as he saw the still-smoldering links of chain on the floor. "What just happened here?"

The rest of the Bladebreakers were equally astonished as they tried to deal with the annoyingly bright spots in their vision.

"Marina?" Kai crouched beside her, concern only showing slightly in his eyes.

"Do you see our shoes?" she asked in a dreamy voice, cracking open one blue eye.

Kai thought that her mind may have been affected by her bitbeast's power, but looked around nonetheless.

"They're over there. Why?"

"Lockpick," she uttered tiredly as she pushed herself off the floor, onto her hands and knees. "Can you reach it?"

His eyes lit up. How could he have forgotten what she had done the last time they had been captured? Kai stretched out to grab their shoes and handed her boots to her. As he leaned over he whispered in her ear, "That was reckless, you know?"

She sat up on her knees unsteadily, feeling Saphira's healing cool her body. It seemed that she hadn't used up all her power after all.

"Had to be done," Marina replied quietly, digging her lockpicks out of her black boots.

She freed herself from what remained of the four shackles skillfully, albeit a bit slower than usual, and rubbed her sore joints. Done, she hadn't her tools to Kai, who loosed himself then walked over to his team. He undid the rough knot of rope around Ray's wrists and let the neko-jin free the others.

Marina pulled her black boots on slowly. They were new, having bought them on her shopping excursion with Hilary. They were like her old ones in that they enclosed her legs just short of her knee. But they also had four buckles on the outer part of her leg, and were more durable than her old pair.

"Here."

Marina looked up slowly. Kai held his long, white scarf out to her with one hand. She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering why he would offer it to her, and shook her head.

"Deal with your own injuries," she replied tiredly. She didn't move from the spot on the floor.

It obviously wasn't the response he expected from her.

"You can…cover up," he told her quietly.

"Oh…" her eyes lingered briefly on his tight chest, then cast them down. "Right."

She accepted his scarf and he walked away to inspect the door. She had forgotten that she wasn't clad in much topside. Frankly, she was surprised that her bra was still in one piece. She was lucky that the whip hadn't torn the back to shreds.

Marina wrapped the long, white material around her torso in a makeshift halter-top. A small part of her mind noted that Kai's scarf wouldn't be white for much longer. She could here the Bladebreakers talking faintly, but was too tired to comprehend what they were saying. She had to wait for her dragon's temporary healing to take full effect before she would attempt to stand.

"Here," Hilary crouched down in front of her and held out her blue beyblade and black launcher. "Everything was over there, in a box."

Marina frowned, taking her things. 'Why would they just leave them here?' she wondered suspiciously. 'What is their motive?'

The Russian teen glanced up into the brunette's face to find her bruised cheeks tearstained. She had been crying. Tyson's jacket hung off her thin shoulders. Marina felt guilt stab at her heart. Kris had already threatened her. She could not let anything happen to the younger girl.

"Can you stand?" Hilary asked, concern plain on her face.

"Not yet," she replied, shaking her head.

"Look, we have to get out of here," Ray crouched beside Hilary. "C'mon, we'll help you."

Without waiting for a response Ray grabbed one of her arms and levered her upright so he was supporting most of her weight. Marina held back the indignant retort on her lips and let the neko-jin help her. She needed to save her strength. They weren't free yet.

Max tried the door. It opened easily and Kai stepped out first to deal with any guards. There was only one, and he was quickly knocked unconscious by the strong Russian teen.

Max and Tyson dragged the man's unconscious body in before everybody filed out the door. They moved down the corridor cautiously, unsure of where to go. Hilary clutched onto Tyson's hand strongly. They stopped as the hallway split in two. Tyson started to lead them down one, but Marina stopped him.

"No," she announced, "we must go left."

"How can you be sure?" Ray asked at her side.

"The air is fresher this way," Kai explained. "Going to the right would lead us right to them."

"Alright then," Tyson switched directions. "Left it is."

They quickened their pace and soon arrived at an old rusty door.

Tyson pushed against it, but it didn't open.

"Now what?"

Marina glanced over her shoulder to see exactly what she wasn't ready to deal with.

"Kai!" she called and he turned. "We have company."

He sneered and brushed Tyson away from the door. Kai braced himself against the door and slammed his shoulder against it hard. With all his strength behind it the door was forced open, spilling bright sunlight into their eyes.

Three men began running down the corridor, one of them being Boris.

"Oh, gawd," Kenny whined and took off as fast as could, laptop tight to his chest, down the pavement.

Marina untangled herself from Ray as they got out the door and ran on her own. It took all her willpower not to turn around and confront her enemy. She wasn't 100 percent, but she still had some energy left. Old warehouses and broken down buildings flashed before her eyes, the smell of salt strong in the air. Glancing back she saw the sun shine off a silver gun barrel.

"Run. Faster," she warned, staying at the rear.

"We're at the docks!" Ray shouted, recognizing some of the old, abandoned warehouses. "C'mon! This way!"

The neko-jin led them through the maze of several busted buildings and sharp corners until they had to stop and rest. Hilary wasn't much of a runner, and the whole ordeal had frightened her pretty bad. The men chasing them were nowhere in sight.

"I think we lost them," Tyson wheezed, sitting down on the broken cement.

"I hope so," Max commented, also out of breath.

Marina leaned against the concrete base of an old storehouse, breathing heavily. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. It had been too easy. She had a feeling that they were walking right into another trap. She started adding up all the things that weren't right in her head. Then the reality of what actually was happening hit her, and she became angry.

"Urgh!" Marina turned suddenly and slammed her fist into the concrete wall angrily, raging making her stronger. _'I should have known! I should have paid more attention to the details! It was a fucking setup! Damn!'_

"Marina, are you alright?" Ray asked, surprised at the normally stoic teen's sudden outburst. They had never seen her this angry.

"No! No, I'm not alright!" she punched the wall again, uncaring as she felt her knuckles bruise and bleed.

The Bladebreakers exchanged glances.

Marina brought back her elbow to punch again, feeling furious with herself for not catching on sooner, but another hand held her back. She looked up into Kai's grey-violet eyes and glared.

"Care to enlighten us?" he asked coldly.

She jerked her arm from his grasp, still angry.

"It was a test!" she snarled into his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked, confused and a little scared.

Marina took a deep breath to steady her nerves before explaining. _'I should be in control_,' she told herself firmly.

"It was a test. Everything was a test," she stated, the pieces beginning to fit together, making sense. "The capture, the torture…it was a test."

Kai realized what she was saying and did the math in his own head. He looked away, feeling foolish for not recognizing the signs of it sooner. It was just so out of Biovolt's character to plan something that elaborate, just for a simple test.

"They didn't want anything from us," she continued, "the torture was just a sideshow. They were testing us to see if we'd changed."

"But we escaped," Tyson protested. "Even if you are right, they couldn't have seen that coming."

"No, but that was only because they didn't expect to find me here." Her mind raced. "It was supposed to be a test just for Kai," she glanced at him. "But since I was there too, they had to make do. They could kill two birds with one stone. It wasn't an accident that our beyblades were left untouched."

"But how could they have anticipated that you would find a way to get free?" Ray asked, examining the facts.

"They didn't," Kai replied. "They would have 'accidentally' let something slip eventually. Then they could observe. That was their intention all along."

"We played right into their hand," Marina commented, shaking her head. "And I think we passed, Kai."

__

'Now they'll want us back more than ever,' she added in her head sadly.

Everyone was uneasy now. The whole concept of Biovolt coming up with such a complicated plan that played in so well with their characters was cause for alarm. It was a new tactic for them. Usually they just got straight to the point.

Marina sighed, resting her head against the cold concrete behind her.

"Exactly what did happen back there?" Kenny finally spoke up. "How did your chains melt? And what was that bright light?"

The rest of the Bladebreakers turned to look at her suspiciously, except Kai. He already knew what she had done. Marina was saved from answering when a gunshot shattered the silence. Her cheek stung as pieces of concrete slashed through her skin as the bullet ricochet off the building where she was leaning and careened through a glass window on the opposite building.

She jumped into action, forgetting her pain.

"Go," she commanded loudly, ushering them to move as they stood there shocked. At least Kai had the sense to take cover against the side of the building.

They ran as if silver demons were chasing them as bullets peppered the ground behind them. Marina stifled a pained cry as she felt a new fire spread through her back and side. She almost tripped as she lost her focus for that split second, then regained her balance and flew with the others.

After that, no more gunshots were heard, but still they ran. Looking just slightly conspicuous (Kai was shirtless after all) they made it to the park. Marina kept one hand firmly over her right side to hide her new injury. The Bladebreakers were all elated that they had escaped unscathed. Or so they thought.

Since they had exited the dockyard near to the park that Marina had stowed her bag she stopped to grab it, and they continued through the park, receiving many stares and questioning looks. The Russian girl rubbed her cheek and pulled out a large sliver of concrete where it was itching.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hilary asked Kai and Marina. "Because some of those injuries look bad. We can stop at the hospital."

"No," the Russians replied together.

"It's no big deal," Marina offered, masking what she felt. "They're just surface wounds."

Hilary looked at them suspiciously, but didn't push it, knowing how stubborn they could be. "Alright, if you're sure."

Marina nodded, not wanting to worry them. _'They're all surface wounds, except one_,' she added in her head. _'But it'll be fine, I can deal with it_.' She didn't like how she seemed to be convincing herself. She purposely dropped back a bit to hide the spreading stain down her side, and was glad that they had momentarily forgotten the bright light that helped them escape.

* * *

"You idiot!" Boris smacked a short-haired guard over the head with the end of his gun.

A second soldier looked down obediently, not wanting to interfere.

"I said to shoot to scare them, not hit them!" the purple haired man raged, frustrated.

He rolled his eyes to the sky, as if praying. "I am surrounded by morons."

Boris turned, pointing a finger at the man threateningly.

"If she dies, it will be your body beside hers."

"Yes sir," the guard acknowledged quietly, realizing that arguing that it was accidental would be a waste of time.

"Now, get inside!" Boris ordered. "You aren't paid to stand around. We must relocate, and prepare for Stage Two."

* * *

There you go, another chappie finished. Please tell me what you thought by clicking on review! Thanks! And I'll answer any questions from previous reviews next chappie too!


	56. Past Life

Wow, sorry it's been so long, but I've been so busy lately! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and now, as promised, are my responses:

****

XxCrimson ShadowsxX- of course not. Oh, they were very conspicuous (at least that's what I meant to write if I didn't…oops…) hehe I know. I was gonna add fangirls, but I figured that they were getting their nails done. Thanks.

****

krage- glad you thought so. Yeah, I think I cut back a little on that in the beginning, but I mean to make it up. Thanks for reviewing! And glad you liked ch. 53! Thanks!

****

MyStIc BlAcK Ph0eNix- well, thank you, I like compliments. Like ur name too.

****

Sharishima- don't worry, I won't kill her anytime soon. But I'm glad that you're that attached to her. Heheh…I think I was in such a rush to post it that I forgot to use spellcheck that time. Feel free to warn me though, so I remember, but I never go back and repost a chapter…but it's nice to know when I've made mistakes. Thanks. (from ch. 54: pure evil? Its not always a bad thing, but thanks! I'm glad that you thought the wait was worth it. I hope this one is too.)

****

Windwitch- wow! Me, a role model? Thank you. Yeah, I was considering to make that character a girl, but there's more you can do with Kris (though it's not very good). Don't worry you're right about what she looks like. i've actually been thinking about posting her pic, but I'm not the greatest at drawing anime, so….Oh, yeah, I meant to read that one. I've just been so busy lately! Don't worry, I'll get around to it, and it sounds good! And from the previous, previous chapter: ahh, thanks. You're so nice! Yeah, I agree, they are the couple that'll happen. And yes, I've never written romance before…not that I'm avoiding it…exactly…it will just take a while. Well, at least you like him for being a bad guy. He's not very nice at all…and it gets worse. I like dark people too, though. Ah crap! Sorry, I must've been typing too fast…I do make some little mistakes though sometimes, but at least you understood what I was getting across. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- you know, that's exactly it. He likes the whole world to revolve around him hehe, I know it was a bit OOC of him, but it was sweet. Yes, I hope that everyone hates Kris, then we can make a fanclub! Hehe JK! Yeah, I'll try and add more about Kai's past in as well, but there's just so much about Marina, and its easier when you made the character up. Well…actually I haven't answered that cause nobody has asked before…I was gonna save it…but o well, yeah her parents are dead. But I'm not gonna tell you more than that, cause I have more info later. Oohh. Surprises? I love surprises! Can't wait to read! Thanks for reviewing!hehe, ah man, you're reviews are so funny! And I'm glad that you like mine too! (at least somebody likes my…uh…dark side…) yes, yes, yes he's an ass! Nasty freak! Well, I thought that there should be one in my fic…hehe, I'm a big fan too! So hot…ahem, thanks for reviewing both chappies, and I look forward to reading the next updates from you!

****

Princess Fey- hehe, yeah, that's how I normally think these things out. I can't wait until I start writing for a different part, cause I have all these ideas in my head. Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing. Good, go ahead and hate him, cause I do too! (from ch. 54: don't worry about not reviewing every time, I don't expect it. But, thanks for finding the time too anyway and I'm glad that you liked the chappie)

Shezel- i'm glad that you're enjoying it. Sorry, I try not to put in too many, just in tense situations she can't help but swear. But I'm glad that you think my fic doesn't need that. Thanks!

****

Kai-Dranzer- well, I'm glad that you thought it was great! Thanks. Wow, I guess Ch. 54 sparked sympathy…that's a good thing. And he's just mean, it gets worse later. Well, I'm glad that it was good despite the violence.

4n0nym0us- don't worry about it. And I meant to warm people that they were gonna be a little violent. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Kyuubi no Tai- sorry, again, I meant to warn you like I did before…well, Biovolt is evil though, so torture is to be expected. I think that I should change the rating…hehe, (yes, yes, all is going according to plan)…hate Kris! Ooh, cool I can't wait (and how come u have snow?) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kazumi Kairi- no, no, no, Marina's not a spy, she just had some training in that area. Yeah, the ending was kinda cruel…but that's Biovolt (and Kris) for ya. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Maiyukei Nawatari- ooh, bloody brilliant? In more than one way? Thanks!

* * *

Ch. 55- Past Life

Marina felt her body temperature rise steadily as the group continued home. They were all pretty silent.

__

'Kai in thought,' Marina figured, _'and the rest are still shaken up_.'

Saphira swirled in her bitchip agitatedly. Her wielder's wound was serious, and it ached in her own side.

__

'I could tell them,' she contemplated openly as she felt the ever-spreading stickiness drip down her right side. _'I should tell them. But I can't_,' she thought stubbornly. _'If I were on my own I'd have to do this myself. They can't help me anyway. Kai might be the only one who knows how to remove a bullet, but I can do it on my own_.'

Kai peered at her from the corner of his eyes. She was acting different. Her face was paler than usual and she looked tired. Well, that part was to be expected, after what she had done. Her face was scratched up from the flying concrete and her eyes looked haunted. He was surprised that she could even walk at all after all the power she had harnessed. Kai tossed his concern aside, she was probably just trying to recover. But even as he made up his mind, something else troubled it. Dranzer was uneasy.

As they neared the dojo, Tyson's mood seemed to brighten. It was as if getting home was a sign for the better. It made the whole ordeal that happened surreal; as if encountering Boris in an abandoned warehouse and being tied to a bench was normal. But it was still real for the two Russians whom it affected the most.

The Bladebreakers quickly discovered that Tyson's grandfather wasn't alone in the dojo. Mr. Dickinson waited with Mr. Granger at the kitchen table by the phone. It was obvious they were anxiously awaiting a call. The two men looked up, startled, when the team walked through the door.

"Tyson, my man! You're okay!" his grandfather leapt up from the table to hug him fiercely.

"Uh…thanks, grandpa. But I'm fine," Tyson was squished in his over-enthusiastic embrace.

"Whew," Mr. Dickinson wiped his brow in relief. "I'm so glad that you boys are okay. And girls."

Mr. Granger let go of Tyson to stare at him quizzically. "Where'd ya go m'man? You were gone over a day. We have badges on the streets out lookin for ya."

"Really?"

"We were gone over a day?"

While they were talking Marina slipped inconspicuously from the kitchen and walked down the hallway. She stopped for a moment to dig out a pair fine tweezers from the bathroom and grab a few bandages. Reaching her quarters she closed the door halfway behind her and knelt on the hardwood, placing her bag and supplies in front of her.

__

Meow?

Marina glanced up, startled, to see the sandy kitten that Hilary had dubbed 'Sahara' curled up on her futon. She smiled at the tiny creature weakly, not minding the fact that she had taken up residence in her room. She didn't mind sharing her bed with the furry kitten. She preferred animals over humans anytime.

She rubbed her temple tiredly before reaching for the tweezers. She had to twist her body around to the side to get a clear view of the wound. She took her hand away from it, and wiped the blood off on Kai's scarf absently. It was already ruined anyway.

Her hands slipped clumsily on her sticky, wet skin. Too much blood was coming out for her to get a good grip. She forced the wound open but couldn't see the metal she sought. The movement made fire race up her side painfully, adding to the blaze that was already there. As she looked up to grab the bandages her head began to spin.

__

'Shit! Not now…not yet.'

Marina blinked, trying to correct her vision, but she had lost too much blood. She had fought to stay conscious for too long, and now her body wanted control to do what it willed. Her eyes unfocused and blackness hovered around her corneas, threatening to overcome her senses. Marina reached into her bag, fumbling for the vial of healing cream that would help to treat her wounds and keep her awake. Her slender hand closed around it just as her body collapsed.

She lay sprawled over the hardwood floor, vial in bloodstained hand, as crimson incarnadine liquid oozed from her side to spill over messily.

Sahara got up, confused. Why had the human keeled over so suddenly? It sniffed the air. Her nose was filled instantly with the tangy, copper smell and sneezed. The kitten did not like that odor at all.

* * *

Mr. Dickinson put down the phone and turned to them. "I've called off the search. The cops will be coming over here shortly, though, to ask some questions."

Kai looked up, eyes flashing. He did not trust cops. They could be blackmailed too easily. And he knew first hand about that as Voltaire had bought off many in Russia.

"So, what happened to you boys?" Tyson's grandfather asked, his eyes meeting Kai's grey-violet ones. He was curious to know why the silent teen was without a shirt.

"Well, it's a long story…" Tyson began.

"No it's not!" Hilary interrupted. "I'll tell you what happened! We were kidnapped by some goon's on the purple-haired freak called Boris orders, and he made us watch as he tortured Marina and Kai!" Her lip quivered dangerously after that statement.

Tyson stared at her, amazed. Usually she would not stop talking, but just now she had given what was probably the shortest explanation possible. He patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"Boris did this?" the head of the BBA exclaimed, shocked.

"Man, that dude just doesn't give up!" Mr. Granger shook his head.

"Um…do you think that you could postpone that visit from the cops?" Tyson yawned. "Cause I'm beat."

"Oh, of course, you should rest." The balding man picked up the phone again and began talking to the police chief.

"Kai, my man," Tyson's grandpa craned his neck. "Let's see those wounds."

The Russian teen stepped back. "I'm fine."

"You should really go to the hospital," Hilary rubbed her arms nervously.

"I'm fine."

"What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine," Kai said loudly.

"Kai, don't be so difficult!" Tyson sighed. "Let's get you and Marina fixed up, then I can go to bed."

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" Max quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm tired," the navy-haired beyblader stretched. "Kicking bad-guy butt does that to a guy."

"We didn't kick anyone's butt," Hilary reminded him. "We're the ones who were running, remember?"

"But we escaped didn't we?" Tyson said proudly. "They couldn't even hit us. You don't have to rain on my parade, you know."

His teammates rolled their eyes.

"Tyson's right," Mr. Dickinson announced, hanging up the phone yet again. "First, we have to tend to their injuries, then we can further discuss what happened. Oh, and I've hired guards to watch the perimeter in case Boris tries something else, so you're not to leave the dojo."

"See, Kai? I'm right."

"Live it up, Tyson," Kai challenged roughly. He knew that guards wouldn't help anything if Biovolt really wanted to get him. If anything, it made things worse. Open guards were like asking to be attacked. The only real solution was to take Biovolt down, once and for all.

"Well, since you won't go to the hospital," grandpa said boiling water, "we'll bring the hospital to you. Now then, what's first?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I can look after myself."

'_Amateurs_,' he thought in contempt. _'They don't even know the first thing to do._'

"Of course you can! High and mighty Kai can do everything!" Tyson threw up his hands.

"Tyson! Now is not the time to start arguing! Kai and Marina got hurt!" Hilary chastised.

"Hey, where is Marina?" Ray asked looking around.

Kai frowned.

"Oh, great," Tyson shook his head. "She probably ran off again." Ruby droplets on the floor caught his eye. "Kai! You bled all over the floor!" he whined, "Now I'm gonna hafta clean it up."

Mr. Granger rolled his eyes at his grandson's antics. He always hated cleaning up. It was a chore just to get him to fold his laundry. Mr. Dickinson joined him and they conferred quietly, ignoring the teens.

Kai felt his back, running his hands over the healing whip marks. "It's not my blood," he stated, his wounds weren't even bleeding anymore.

"What? Then who…?"

"Marina," Hilary put her hands over her mouth as they realized that that much blood couldn't possible have dripped from her back. Most of her wounds had been covered by Kai's scarf.

Kai pushed past them and followed the blood trail with dread as it led him to her room. His eyes widened when he saw her on the floor, lying in a small, glimmering pool. He quickly found the source of the ruby liquid and dropped to his knees beside her.

Five pairs of eyes peeked around the doorframe behind him, leaving the adults in the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Hilary latched onto Tyson's arm tightly.

"What do we do?" Ray asked.

"She has to go to the hospital," Kenny stated, reeling.

"No!" Kai shook his head. "It won't make a difference." He held the bandages against her side professionally.

Kai spied the tweezers on the floor beside her. Piecing the parts together he realized what must have happened as they escaped, too preoccupied to care about anyone else. And that she had foolishly kept her mouth shut about her injury. Didn't she trust them yet?

"We need to stop the bleeding," Kai announced, taking charge and forgetting about his own injuries. "Someone get towels. And more bandages. I'll need boiling water, needle and thread as well."

"How can you think about sewing at a time like this?" Tyson joked weakly.

"C'mon," Hilary rolled her eyes and pulled Tyson with her. "Let's get the water." She was surprisingly calm.

As Ray and Max hurried to find what Kai had asked for, Kenny slumped slowly down the wall, hugging his precious laptop to his chest. He was no good in a crisis.

"What's wrong m'boy?" Grandpa asked as Tyson slumped into a chair in the kitchen.

"Tyson! Where are they?" Hilary cried, almost in tears as she rummaged through their cupboards.

"It's Marina," Tyson replied hurriedly as he got up to help Hilary find two metal bowls. "She's not doing too good."

"What? Is she sick or something?"

The brunette swiped at the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand quickly and bit her lip. Tyson poured the boiling water into the bowls, surprised that he was so calm. Everything that had happened felt so surreal; it was as if he was suddenly detached from his emotions.

"Is it serious?" Mr. Dickinson asked, thinking about the strong teen.

"Yep," he replied naturally, about to pass Hilary the bowls of water. He stopped and thought better of it as he saw how much her hands were shaking.

"I'll get an ambulance," Mr. Granger sighed, reaching for the phone.

"No!" Hilary snapped out of her grief and pounced on the phone, shaking her head. "Marina really doesn't like hospitals."

He looked at her skeptically, peeling her small hands off the phone. "If she's injured then she needs treatment. Kai as well, no matter what he says. He's in my house, and lives by my rules."

"Please," her chocolate eyes melted. "Give Kai a chance. If…if he can't stop the bleeding…then I'll call."

"Bleeding!"

Mr. Granger rushed down the hallway suddenly. His keen eyes not missing the spots of red that dotted the floor at alarming intervals.

_'Just how bad is it?_' he wondered, worried.

When he reached her room, Marina wasn't the first thing he saw. His eyes widened in horror at the vicious marks across the Russian teen's back. Kai looked glanced at him as he sensed his presence enter, but looked away quickly. Max scrubbed away at the floor, trying to clean Marina's blood off the floor with an old rag as Ray checked her pulse and monitored her breathing.

"Do you know what you're doing, Kai?" Tyson's grandfather asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Here." Tyson brushed past the old man and placed the bowls of boiling water near Kai's hand. Then he stood back.

Kenny peeked his head around the door timidly.

"Hold this," Kai demanded roughly.

Ray obliged; putting pressure on the stained bandage over her side while Kai disinfected the tweezers in the boiling water. He frowned, grey-violet eyes unreadable.

"Now," he began quietly in a forced civil tone, "if you don't mind, leave."

"What?" Max asked slowly as the others stared at him and Marina. "Are you sure Kai?"

"Yes. I can't work with you looking over my shoulder."

The Bladebreakers looked at each other. Even though they knew that she was in good hands with Kai, they were still a little reluctant to leave and filed out the door slowly.

Hilary pursed her lips. "If you can't…save her…"

"Go."

She nodded and followed the others out the door, leaving him alone with Marina. Once out, the Bladebreakers walked slowly to the living room in silence. Hilary stayed in the hallway and leaned against the wall. The brunette had no idea how much Marina's wellbeing meant to her. She didn't want to go back to being the single female in the group, not matter how closed the Russian was. Her lip quivered as tears brightened her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Hil? Hil, come on," Tyson said gently, joining her in the hallway.

Hilary bit her lip and stared at the ceiling.

Tyson sighed, and touched her shoulder tentatively. At his light pat she latched onto his hand for comfort and leaned her head against his shoulder. He felt himself start to blush self-consciously.

"C'mon, Hil." He led her away and glanced back at the closed doors once.

__

'I hope you know what you're doing, Kai,' he thought apprehensively.

* * *

Kai dabbed at her side with a damp rag, cleaning the blood away from her wound. He leaned in, opening the gash to see. It still bled sluggishly, but had slowed considerably. He took the tweezers and gently grabbed the dull chunk of metal from her flesh. He drew it out slowly; replacing the towel on her side as the blood began flowing freely once again.

He bit the inside of his cheek and applied pressure. Marina had lost too much blood already, and couldn't afford to lose more. He dropped the bullet in one of the bowls of water. Kai paused to watch as ruby swirled amongst the clear liquid hypnotically.

"Ow," Marina mumbled almost silently, still unconscious. Her hand gripped the floor tightly before relaxing.

It reminded the Russian teen that he had a job to do. Kai grabbed the needle with tread and dipped it in the hot water. Then he carefully took the towel away from her side and poised the needle about her side. He was glad that she was unconscious. He knew how much it hurt. He took a deep breath to steady his hands and plunged the sharp needle through her skin.

Her cheek twitched as he sewed up her side, and her nails dug into the hardwood floor. Kai frowned as Russian words spilled from her lips, slightly muffled, but still comprehensible. He knew that she was still unconscious, so he figured that her fevered mind must have been forcing her to relive a nightmare.

"No…don't…I don't want,"- Marina slurred slowly. -"No more…tests…drugs…needles. Now you know…why are you doing…this? I…already…agreed to help...you…"-

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, the pupils unfocused. Her mouth moved as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Then her eyelids flickered shut. She hadn't really woken up at all.

Kai tried to ignore her sudden muscle twitches and finally finished stitching up her side. It wasn't perfect (he was no doctor) but it was good enough to suit her purpose fine. Kai did know how to treat many kinds of wounds and injuries. They had been trained to know. If you couldn't fix a broken wrist on your own then you were useless to Biovolt. They would not help you when you needed it most.

Kai washed his hands of her blood before picking up the roll of clean bandages. He quickly took a large square of gauze and placed it over her stitched-up skin. Fixing it on all four sides with medical tape, he then contemplated what to do about her whip-scarred back. He was in slight conflict with what to do. He really should bandage her back so the wounds could heal without risk of infection, but Kai realized that she probably wouldn't appreciate his help. Especially since she was unconscious.

__

'Why am I even thinking about what she cares?' he thought crossly. _'If I have to do this, then I might as well do it right. Marina can rave all she wants later, it's her own fault for not saying anything.'_

He never used to care what people thought. Kai hesitated only once before he peeled his now-stained scarf from her back. The blood had easily soaked through the thin material. He ran a wet hand towel over her injuries lightly, carefully cleaning away the dried blood. But even though he was careful, some of the deeper gashes began to bleed again. He tolled the towel aside and frowned as he noticed the triangular vial resting under her right hand.

Kai moved her hand and picked up the delicate-looking vial.

__

'What did she want with this?' he mused silently.

Uncorking it carefully, Kai put it to his nose. And immediately turned his face away, a look of disgust on his features as he forced air out of his nose. The smell was absolutely horrible. He wiped his nose and allowed a drop of the green-tinged cream to fall on his index finger. He rubbed it between his fingers, thinking. It smelled sort of familiar. He would have thought that the exotic plant fragrance wasn't something he'd easily forget. But it's purpose eluded him. Kai thought that it could be for healing, but what if it just made things worse.

Getting a sudden idea, he placed the open vial under Marina's nose. He did realize that waking her up could be a bad idea, but it could be helpful as well. Kai knew he had been successful when Marina's eyelids fluttered open slowly, and she bit her lip in sudden pain.

****

FLASHBACK

Marina lounged about on one of the hard, black sofas in Boris's office. She yawned tiredly, casting her eyes about the room lazily.

'He sure isn't much of a decorator,' she thought absently as she scanned the almost-bare room thoroughly. 'But what can you expect from Biovolt?'

She unzipped her coat and lifted the hem of her black tanktop to study the pale scar just under her ribcage. It had been almost two years since she had received that. She sneered.

'Kai…I will find you one day, and make you realize your mistake. You shouldn't have broken our agreement. But first…'

Her keen ears picked up footfalls coming closer and she bolted upright, sitting on the couch alertly. She had been waiting for this moment a long time. She stretched out her back, the freshly healed scars pulling only a little. She gripped her just-recovered beyblade briefly and made up her mind to leave. She just didn't care anymore. Marina was tired of being controlled, and after she accidentally found out their true motives and intentions, she was through dealing with them. This was revenge, and it didn't matter whether or not she had ever been outside the abbey grounds.

The door to her left opened and Boris walked in, not even noticing her.

She rose silently, putting the two deadbolts into the wall, locking the door. He spun around wildly at the noise, his eyes honing onto her guarding position in front of the door. A flicker of fear crossed his eyes briefly before he regained his composure.

"Hello, Boris,"- Marina greeted coldly, crossing her wrists and bowing her head quickly in mockery of the sign of respect they had learned.

"Marina…"- his eyes scanned the room quickly. -"Where are your escorts?"-

"Oh…them…they're a little,"- she groped for the right words, -"tied up at the moment."-

Boris's hand searched the desk for his phone, but at Marina's smug look, he knew that it had been disconnected and that he was in a bad position. Most people would not fear the eleven-year old, but they did not know her, what she was capable of. Boris had every reason to fear his ex-protégé. He had helped to mold her into the perfect soldier, an unbeatable blader unhindered by emotions. But she wasn't a mindless drone, like some of the others. She was too strong-minded to be pulled in that direction. She had purpose, and Biovolt had done everything in their power to enhance her natural abilities. Marina was special. As the only girl there, Biovolt had a high position in mind for her because of the ancient power she could possess.

But in creating her to be perfect, they had made a mistake. She remembered everything that they'd done. Every wrong that they'd treated her. She had endured unrivaled testing, training, and constant discipline.

Of course, she'd been unresponsive in the beginning, but after the accident that had almost claimed her life, she had changed her tune. But lately she had been speaking out again. Her 'dark side' wasn't in control anymore. And more importantly, she had somehow discovered the truth to their motives. Just a week ago, she had been beaten severely for disobeying a direct order by refusing to have anything to do with Biovolt. Marina had revoked what she had said before, but Boris didn't trust her anymore, and had taken away her beyblade and assigned two guards to follow her everywhere. Now thinking back, Boris realized that he might have made a mistake somewhere along the line.

-"What's the matter, Boris?"- She stepped forward boldly. -"Have you nothing to say to me?"-

Her voice was controlled, but Boris saw the fire in her eyes. It was the first sign of emotion that she'd shown in the past two years. She was rightfully angry, and enjoyed the smell of fear off him. It seemed pointless to ask what she wanted, but he did it anyway. Perhaps he could appease her fury.

"What do you want now, Marina?"- Boris asked, acting as if he was still the one in control.

She smirked, pulling out her blue beyblade and a launcher. -"Revenge."- She set her blade in the launcher and released it powerfully.

Her beyblade ripped through the air towards him and sliced a large gash across his chest. Boris held his hand to the wound, trying to cover it, and took a step back. Her blue beyblade spun a bloody circle on the top of his desk.

"What's the matter, Boris?"- She asked as his face contorted with pain as she sent her blade across his arm. -"Don't you like pain? This is nothing compared to what you put me through!"- She raged. -"I don't want anymore tests! No more drugs! No more needles!"-

She listed off examples as her blade tore into different parts of his body. He was defenseless. She grinned, exposing her sharp canines. Just then the alarm sounded and her eyes darted towards the door. No doubt it was about her.

"Crap."- She recalled her blade and while was recovering from her fierce onslaught of blows, she braced her hands on his desk and swung her leg around. He crumpled to the ground in a bloody, unconscious heap. Marina spat on him in disgust. What she'd done to him was nothing compared to what she'd endured over the last eleven years. He deserved more pain. But she had run out of time.

Boris's blood-red ring caught her eye. The evil gem had always intrigued her. Plus, it was a key to every door in the abbey. She pulled it off his finger and ran. She had her escape route planned perfectly. Marina reached the outer wall and jumped. Her ankle twisted under her weight painfully as she landed the two-story jump awkwardly. She cursed under breath but continued running down the unpaved road, vaguely aware of the chill wind cutting through her thin, lined black coat.

The crooked arms of trees clawed at the dark sky around her as she headed for the dim lights in the distance. She had twenty miles to go to the nearest small town. Then she planned to head to Moscow.

They sent men after her, on motorbike. She managed to knock one off and stole his bike, leaving the other damaged, and the two men stranded. She stopped and rested in the small town. The motorbike was out of gas, so she abandoned it. Marina shivered. She was cold, and tired, and her ankle hurt like hell.

She walked down a dark alley, searching for shelter. She had absolutely no experience on her own. Marina had never strayed this far form the abbey. She rubbed her arms to ward off the cold and turned a corner, wondering if she should go back. She shook her head, knowing that the cold was getting to her. She was in too deep to return now. She turned another corner.

And froze. In the dim light provided by the stars and moon, she could see that she had unwittingly walked into a standoff. A teenage boy held a handgun pointed to another, shorter boy. They both turned to look at her. Marina heard footsteps behind her and reacted. She spun around and punched a second teen in the face. He staggered backwards, not expecting so violent an assault from a girl, and was confused when he was kicked in the stomach. He knocked his head against a brick wall and slumped down. The other teen with him ran.

Marina turned back to the standoff to the short boy wrestling with the other teen who held the gun. Somehow (Marina couldn't really see in the dark alley) the shorter boy managed to get the teen's back against a wall. He head-butted him in the stomach and the teen fell.

"Hey, thanks for the distraction,"- the boy walked towards her, holding out his hand.

Marina stood in a defensive position warily, not trusting him.

"Name's Wildcat,"- he ran his fingers through pale, shaggy hair. -"You in enemy territory too?"-

She glared at him confused, and was contemplating a reply when a sudden movement caught her eye.

"Look out!"- Marina pushed the boy aside as a shot rang out.

The teen that had pushed to the ground held the gun in his hand unsteadily, as he tried to recover from the boy's attack. Lightning fast, Marina darted towards him and kicked him in the jaw. He slumped against the wall, unconscious. The boy Marina had pushed gawked at her.

"Wow!"- He shook his head. -"What gang you in, girl?"-

"I'm not in a gang,"- she replied cautiously.

"Well, you are now."- He grabbed her hand. -"Let's go. Gang territory's in Moscow, but I had a little business to take care of here first."-

She let him pull her down the alley. -"Why are you doing this?"- She was unsure of whether to trust him or not, but since he knew the way to Moscow, she would let him take her there.

"We could use you,"- he replied good-naturedly. -"The gang will have your back. It's how we survive."- He looked at her sideways, still not having a good view of her. -"What's your name, anyway?"-

"Marina."-

He smiled. -"Not anymore. We will call you hawk."-

****

END FLASHBACK

Marina coughed, the putrid smell getting to her. She opened her eyes groggily. Her back throbbed dully, but the wound in her side hurt more than ever. It felt worse, if possible. She felt light-headed from blood loss, but had a headache at the same time.

She raised her head and braced her hands on the floor, intending to get up. A cool hand on the back of her neck stopped her.

"I don't think so," Kai said firmly.

Instead of fighting like she normally did, Marina gave in to common sense. She put her head down, resting her cheek against the smooth hardwood floor. She sighed. Everything hurt, and she was tired.

"What is this stuff?" He showed her the vial, but she didn't need to see it.

"It's for healing," she replied weakly, reaching back to touch the wound in her side.

Kai stayed her hand.

"I stitched it. You lost a lot of blood," he explained quietly. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, the tone of his voice strained. "You could have bled out on the floor."

"But I didn't," she retorted, refusing to answer his question. The truth was, she actually felt a little stupid for keeping it to herself. She had felt that way few times, and knew that it was foolish for her to try to do everything on her own. Now Kai had had to stitch the wound himself.

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. Then his eyes melted a little. _'I can't lose you…not again_.'

"Will this work on your back?"

"Yeah, that's why I brought it out," she replied slowly. "Feel free to use it on yourself." She closed her eyes briefly and dozed off for a few moments.

When she awoke again she didn't open her eyes. The fire on her back was being quenched with the cooling ointment. Strong hands smoothed up her back gently and she felt something stir inside her that she had not felt in a long time. She felt safe. A small smile crept across her face before the comforting darkness claimed her senses once again.

After putting a light layer of the healing cream over her flayed back, he bandaged her carefully. Kai lifted her gently and placed her on the futon. Sahara, curled on her pillow, studied Kai with solemn golden eyes. He hadn't even known that he was being watched. He considered moving the sandy kitten, but decided to leave her be.

With Marina's wounds taken care of, he smeared some of the healing cream across his own back, feeling the effects immediately. Then he wrapped the bandages around his own naked torso, and cleaned up the blood stained the floor. Sighing (he had enjoyed his time of relative solitude) he left the room in seek of a shirt and his Discman, knowing that the Bladebreakers would want the news.

* * *

'_I don't know who to trust_

No surprise

Heavy thoughts sift through dust

And the lies

Trying not to break

But I'm so tired of this deceit

Every time I try to make myself

Get back up on my feet

All I ever think about is this

All the tiring time between

And how

Trying to put my trust in you

Just takes so much out of me

I take everything from the inside

And throw it all away

'Cause I swear for the last time

I won't trust myself with you

Tension is building inside

Steadily

Everyone feels so far away from me

Heavy thoughts forcing their way

Out of me

I take everything from the inside

And throw it all away

'Cause I swear for the last time

I won't trust myself with you

I won't trust myself with you

I won't waste myself on you

Waste myself on you

You.'

* * *

There! Another chapter done! I'm sorry that the wait was so long! I've been really busy lately, and I would've updated sooner, but it took two days to respond to all your responses! That's how behind I was! Anyway, I might not be updating so soon, even though spring break is coming up. I'll try to update at least two more times during spring break, but I can't promise anything, cause I'm really busy then too. And I've gotta write some more…I'm getting a little behind in that too.

The song is by Linkin Park ( I don't own, nor claim to) and it's called 'From the inside'. A great song, one of my favs!

Please wait patiently, and send me a review, cause they make my day!


	57. Hawk's Flight

Ack! Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't even had time to check my emails and see your reviews! So I'll respond to them next chappie, so you can read right away!

* * *

Ch. 56- Hawk's Flight

The next day the police came to question the Bladebreakers about their kidnapping. They gave them as much information as they could, but when it came time to explain how they had escaped, they had had to make up something believable. They themselves didn't even know what had happened, excluding Kai, but he didn't let on about any information. They had also agreed to leave Marina out of it, due to her behavior around strange people and the fact that she was still unconscious. The thought of violating a direct law by lying didn't even occur to them.

Mr. Dickinson had even agreed that it would be best. The Russian girl had never been inclined to answer questions anyway, especially from the cops. She probably didn't trust them either. So they had left her in her room to recover while the police did their job. All in all, it took around two hours until they were satisfied.

"Okay. Did anyone else find that extremely boring?" Tyson asked once the cops had left. "Or was it just me?"

"No, I agree with you, man," Max remarked, relaxing into a chair.

"I described Boris so much that I don't think I'll be able to get his image out of head," Ray complained, rubbing his brow.

"At least it's done and over with," Hilary sighed. "I don't want to talk about _that_ ever again." She thought of Kris and shuddered.

"Well I'm just glad that we didn't mess up," Kenny said, nervousness lingering in his voice still. "It was hard not to mention her."

"I know," Hilary agreed, nodding.

"Well I can't believe that they made Kai show them his wounds," Tyson fell across a couch.

"Yeah, poor guy," Max commented, looking around for their captain. "Hey, where is Kai?"

"Oh, he took off as soon as it was over," Ray remarked. "And I don't blame him."

Hilary shook her head sadly and stood up.

"I think I'll go check on Marina," she announced.

Tyson grabbed her arm as she walked away. "Why don't you just let her rest, Hil. She's not gonna wake up or recover faster with you checking on her every five seconds."

The brunette pursed her lips apprehensively before giving in to Tyson's (AN/ gasp) logic. 'A watched pot never boils,' her mother always said.

"Oh, alright." She sat back down. "I'm just worried."

"Hey, she'll be fine," Tyson soothed.

"Yeah, Kai took care of it," Max shrugged. "Now all she needs is rest."

"Yeah? Well I think Kai should be resting too," Hilary put in. "He was injured too."

Tyson laughed. "Well, just try telling Kai that."

Hilary smiled weakly. Tyson was right. Even if it was in his best interests Kai wouldn't listen to her. If only he wasn't so stubborn. She let her eyes wander the spacious room absently. The open envelope on the side table held her gaze, and she reached for it.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, her spirits lifting. "The dinner/dance is on Friday."

"Ohh…" Tyson groaned, resting his head in his hands. "I had forgotten."

"Oh, but it will be so much fun!"

"What day is it today?" Max asked, trying to remember.

"Wednesday," Hilary replied, beaming. "The dance is in two days."

"Great," someone remarked sarcastically.

"Why couldn't Boris have waited just a few more days?" Tyson sighed.

Hilary was too busy daydreaming to hear their unenthusiastic remarks. She was already planning out her entire wardrobe for that night while looking over the invitation.

"Ooh, there's a limo too!"

* * *

Marina opened her blue eyes slowly, then shut them quickly as sunlight danced across her vision. She yawned, taking stock of her state. Her back didn't hurt anymore, due to the strong lotion, but the bullet wound throbbed fiercely. She pushed herself up onto her knees and sighed deeply. Looking down at Kai's bandage job, she realized that he had done well for having to work with an unconscious person.

She crawled over to her bag and shook out her long, straight hair. After pulling out some clean clothes, she locked the door out of habit and changed. Frowning at the dark stain on her cargo pants, she pulled on a pair of long, black and blue boardshorts. She didn't remove the white bandages that covered her entire upper body, but carefully pulled a grey tanktop on overtop. Then she tied up the laces on her new athletic shoes and grabbed her beyblade.

__

'Hey Saphira, you wanna play?' Marina asked her worried bitbeast.

/Are you well enough for it/ the dragon returned, concerned. For once she wasn't holding her back.

__

'Yeah, I've been still too long. I need to do something.'

Marina stood up and braced her hand on the wall, prepared for the rush of blood from her head. But it didn't come.

_'See? I'm better than I thought_.'

/Kai did well to help you./

__

'Yeah…' she agreed slowly.

/If the others see you, they won't let you leave/ Saphira warned.

__

'Then I won't let them see me,' she retorted craftily.

Marina opened her door silently and crept down the hall, beyblade in pocket and launcher at her hip. Hearing voices in the living room, she went around, through the kitchen. She stopped briefly to drink a glass of water to clear her head, then left the dojo.

Not even pausing at the gates, she turned and headed into the forest. She knew that she should be more concerned with Biovolt, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to be. She had been angry at first, ashamed of being lured and used like that. But she was in control now, and knew that they would come for her again when they were ready. It was inevitable.

Now that they knew that both Kai and Marina were in Japan, they would doubly hard to get them back at all costs. The first capture had been a mere formality. Just a test to probe their skills. And they had played right into their hand.

Marina sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. Sure, she could leave Japan, but she didn't want to be forever on the run again. And she could track them down, but that could be exactly what they wanted her to do. She resolved to wait them out. They had to make the first move before she could retaliate and think up a plan. Then she could finally get her revenge on the evil company.

/Just what exactly are you planning to do/ Saphira asked, trying to draw her attention away from the hated corporation.

__

'Oh, just something stupid and probably reckless,' she confessed normally. _'The usual_.'

/Of course/ If her dragon could grin, she would've.

Marina quickly made her way to the beach, and found a spot that was devoid of people. Leaping off the breakwater, she landed lightly in the sand and swiftly brought out her launcher. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she realized just where she was on the beach. She stared at the pier, remembering how Kai had rushed after her when he thought her drowning. She had been ruffled in the beginning, but now his sense of protection made her think. Why had he pulled her out of the water anyway?

Marina shook her head and attached her blue beyblade to the launcher, through the ripcord. She felt Saphira's need to be free as much as her own. She set her arm and pulled back powerfully. She smirked smugly as her blade landed exactly where she wanted it, then winced as her back pulsed briefly.

Walking across the sand, her blade followed her up onto the cement pier and along the length of it. Marina stopped two feet from the edge and let her blade spin in front of her. Her dragon's power pulsed erratically, wanting to be free. The Russian took a deep breath, focusing her energies. Marina had learned long ago that her beyblade reacted more violently when there was emotion behind it. She knew she could be a lot more powerful if she only let her emotions loose.

But in doing so she feared that she would lose herself in the blackness again. If she allowed all the rage and anger to channel into her blade during battle, she might be able to control what she had dubbed her 'dark side'. But to do it now would be foolish as she had no opponent to take it out on. She could only allow small pieces of rage to trickle into her blade. She knew her limits, and tread around them carefully when it came to her emotional capacity.

Sure, she had power, but Marina was also a natural, one gifted with the art of beyblading. Skill had come easy to her, which was one reason that it was no surprise that Biovolt wanted her back. But there was also more, reasons that Marina didn't know about. She had often wondered why they hadn't let he die after the accident.

Marina sighed, raising her hands to the sky, ready to release her bitbeast. She had noted earlier that the Bladebreakers hadn't yet discovered the secret connecting their emotions to their blade's power. And she wouldn't tell them. It was their journey to figure out. (AN/ this happens in Season 3, and my fic takes place in the transition time between Seasons 2 and 3, so it hasn't happened yet.)

She closed her eyes as the intoxicating power flooded through her body. She relished the moment, loving the control she possessed. Then she released it. The air around her glowed blue, as did her blade as the bitchip lit up. A beam of bright light punctured the clouds overhead as Saphira streamed from it, visible only to her eyes.

The ethereal glow around her body faded, but the feeling of power did not. Saphira spread her vast wings and flew over the ocean, both wind and water manipulated by the dragon. Saphira's happiness channeled through her, and she smiled. How she longed to fly with her.

Marina looked down momentarily as she removed her shoes.

__

'Enjoying this my winged-companion?' she asked cockily as she stood up once again.

Saphira didn't answer, but plunged into the water.

Marina rolled her eyes at Saphira's showboating and dove into the water after her. The seawater stung her back at first, but after a while it was soothing. She stayed under as long as she could, feeling the ocean's currents and the tide being tugged by the gravitational force of the moon. When she surfaced again the sun dazzled her eyes and she pulled herself back onto the pier. It may be sunny, but the water was still freezing.

* * *

Kai breathed the clean air in deeply, staring at the light blue sky scattered with white clouds. The day seemed too peaceful to be broken by any unpure motives. But that didn't mean Biovolt wasn't out there, planning his capture.

The closed Russian pushed those thoughts from his head and tried to relax. He lay with his back on the plush grass, his head resting comfortably on his hands. The sounds of birds and the ocean waves below greeted his ears. It was one of the reasons he went up there. It was a quiet, secluded place where he could be alone with whatever thoughts he had. No one else ever came up there. It was a good hike through the forest, or a steep, almost impossible climb from the beach.

And he needed the peace after being bombarded by repetitive questions from the police. They had asked him many different questions, but each answer was basically the same. It was as though they expected him to change his story if they asked enough times. He had grown bored quickly, and practically refused to cooperate after a time. He wasn't afraid of them. When they had requested that he take off his shirt to show the lash marks, he had coldly refused. But under his teammate's constant persuasion, he had grudgingly given in and let them take a few pictures for evidence.

He hadn't like the experience at all. One of the cops had looked a little too shifty for his liking. Kai figured that he was probably a mole. But it wasn't for him to get involved with the crafty politics of society.

Unbidden, the rage against Biovolt tightened in his chest. Kai wanted desperately to know where they were, what they were planning, why they hired Kris. His lips curled into a snarl. He didn't like that prettyboy. He tried to convince himself that the only reason he felt so much hatred for Kris was because of what Kris did to him. But a small part of his mind wanted to say that it wasn't the only reason. What Kris had done to Marina had hit painfully close to home, and he wanted to wring the spiky-haired teens' neck for it.

Kai frowned, also forcing those thoughts from his head. He couldn't afford to get attached to anyone. Even being on a team was too close for comfort. But what made Marina so intriguing? How was she any different from the millions of over-obsessed fangirls whom he coldly turned away one after the other? The answer was simple. Marina had shown no interest in that way whatsoever. He didn't expect every girl to fall heads over heels for him, and he noticed the looks that Hilary sometimes gave him, but it seemed Marina was indifferent. A challenge.

Suddenly, he wondered if she'd ever had a relationship with anyone. She was so untrusting, and outwardly cold, that someone would have to stick around a long time to see past her façade. And who would she let get that close in the first place? Kai was sure that something more had happened between her and Kris. Perhaps she had actually cared for him before he was obsessive. He couldn't imagine her caring deeply for someone. She wasn't exactly affectionate to any of them, no matter how hard Hilary tried. But she had cared enough to save their lives, and she obviously felt guilty when those who were after her had hurt Max.

Kai shook his head and frowned.

__

'Why am I even thinking about that?' he wondered outraged. _'I am not a gossiping girl! Why do I even care?_'

He sneered and crossed his legs. Suddenly he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts any longer. He couldn't be trusted not to think of meaningless things.

/Why don't you just admit that you like her a little/ Dranzer asked softly. /Emotions are powerful tools. Don't make it harder on yourself./

Kai was a little startled at first. His bitbeast rarely ever communicated with him face to face. There was just no need. They shared a bond beyond mere words. He figured that he must have really been projecting his emotions to make his phoenix speak up.

__

'It's alright, Dranzer,' Kai answered, releasing all his unknown frustrations with a sigh. He had to think rationally for the sake of his bitbeast. He eased one hand into his pocket where his beyblade was. He could not forget that Dranzer was aware of his true emotions behind the mask her wore everyday.

He stared once again at the sky, watching the clouds scuttle across the pale blue expanse. Then he heard, faintly at first, the scrabbling of someone climbing the cliff up to his secluded oasis. He frowned and stood up slowly, walking over the edge to see who was crazy enough to climb the steep rock face. The locals didn't dare do it, as there had been an accident years ago.

Kai wasn't exactly surprised to see that it was Marina who was climbing precariously up to the top. But he was a little concerned. She had lost a lot of blood, and there was no way that her wounds would be healed in one day. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Kai standing ten feet above her position.

"What are you doing?" the slate-haired teen asked roughly.

Marina twitched slightly, surprised as his voice made her lose her grip. She swore sharply in Russian as pieces of rock fell into the ocean far below. She dug her fingers into the rock and continued climbing. Trust Kai to show up where she thought no one would be.

"What do you do?" she panted, trying to find an almost non-existent handhold above her head. "Follow me everywhere?"

"I was here before you started your ascent," he stated coldly.

"Unh," Marina voiced her exertion softly as she struggled over the edge.

She hauled herself up, then collapsed face-first on the grass, breathing heavily. She had overestimated her ability, but it had been a good workout. One her body had craved. When she was on the run stuff like that was natural. The pain in her side burned intensely and she winced. She had ignored it while she was climbing.

Marina rolled onto her back, the sun warming her still wet clothes. Kai seemed to tower above her. She raised her hand o shield her eyes as she squinted up at him.

"You're in my sun."

He stared at her, but moved anyway, crouching beside her.

"Are you naturally insane, or do you have to work at it?" Kai asked, voice level.

She shrugged. "Whatever works." She closed her eyes.

"Climbing the cliff wasn't a good idea, especially in your condition," he pointed out.

"My condition? Is it just me or am I detecting a hint of concern there?" she retorted sarcastically. "I'm not a child. I can look after myself just fine. I know my limits."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're bleeding."

Her eyes shot open as she acknowledged the pain in her side. She sat up, pressing her hand against the wet bandages. Her hand came away, fingertips stained red. Marina sighed tiredly, brushing her hand over the grass. She didn't seem concerned, just jaded.

"You must've ripped out the stitches with your climbing." Kai leaned closer.

She waved her hand at him and stood up. It wasn't bleeding too badly. Marina strode by him and disappeared into the forest, once again leaving the Russian to his own thoughts as she headed back to the dojo.

* * *

Hilary had been extremely distressed when she realized that Marina had snuck out when she was supposed to be recovering. Upon her return Hilary had tried to mother the Russian, but Marina stopped her and crept into the bathroom to wash the salt from her hair and pull out the loose threads. Then she re-stitched her wound, biting her lip to bear the pain, refusing any painkillers the brunette offered.

Hilary offered to re-bandage her back so Marina let her help, if only to stop her flood of concerned questions. Marina had to forcefully say that she was fine, so the younger girl would stop mooning over her wellbeing and let her be.

If the rest of the Bladebreakers were avidly concerned about her injuries, they didn't show it much, especially after Marina glared at them all.

__

'Jeez, I know they're concerned, but I'm not a child,' she thought angrily, for getting that she and Kai were the first people they had seen tortured and taken advantage of. No one brought up the topic of Kris to her face.

Kai returned later and Marina joined them in their traditional Japanese meal of soba noodles and sashimi. To their surprise she actually ate the raw fish. Most foreigners wouldn't even try it, and they had trouble getting Max to eat it. He preferred his food cooked. But if they actually knew what Marina had been forced to consume for survival, they wouldn't be so surprised.

After eating, Marina retreated to her room and put on her headphones, streaming Evanescence into her ears. She lay down on the futon, too awake to sleep. She hadn't forgotten the dream she'd had while in delirium. It was a reminder of her gang life back in Russia. Her gang hadn't been very hard-core back then, since they were only kids, but they had been involved in territorial wars with gangs that were. She rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. Her gang had been like family. They had taken her in and she was their taka, or hawk. She could not forget her life on the streets.

Sure, not everything she had done was honorable, but it had been her life. She wondered briefly if her gang thought her dead. She hadn't seen them in years. The last time she had visited Russia, she had avoided all her old hangouts. And she didn't have a rational reason as to why.

Suddenly hit with inspiration she got up and found the sewing needle and a pen. She would make sure that she would remember her past. She leaned against the wall and pulled the waist of her cargo pants lower to expose her pelvic bone. Then, setting the needle carefully to her skin, she pushed, ignoring the spike of pain. She had tattooed herself before, after all.

* * *

Half and hour later, Hilary knocked on Marina's door. Since she didn't answer, the brunette pushed the door open. Her eyes opened wide and she rushed over.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked loudly.

Marina glanced up at the intruder and removed her headphones. She was just half-done her tattoo.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Hilary repeated, now more curious than scared.

"Tattooing myself," the Russian replied, continuing her work.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Everything worth it in this world does," she replied normally, concentrating. It was extremely hard to do a tattoo upside down.

Hilary watched her silently for a while.

"You, know," she remarked, "you're going to hate that when you're older."

Marina stopped, her eyes meeting the brunettes. "I probably won't live long enough to care."

Hilary looked horrified at her pessimism, but was silent as Marina painstakingly finished her tattoo.

"What is it?" Hilary asked, peering at the design bleeding off the side of Marina's flat stomach.

"It is taka," she replied, raising an eyebrow at the Japanese girl. "The Japanese kanji for hawk."

"Oh," Hilary blushed, embarrassed. "Well, it was hard to see…the ink and your blood…"

Marina cleaned away the blood and put a bandage overtop. Now it would need time to heal. She was surprised. It hadn't hurt as much as when she had tattooed the swirling band around her right bicep. It hadn't taken as long either.

"Why did you tattoo hawk?" Hilary asked timidly.

"It was my gang name," Marina replied stonily.

"Hawk was your gang name?" she raised her brows, surprised. Hilary did remember her mentioning being in a gang.

"But why hawk, though? Why not…Demoness, or something like that?"

Marina narrowed her eyes. That name wasn't half-bad. "Everyone in my gang took on the name of an animal, depending on their skills," she explained slowly.

"Oh, I get it." Hilary was curious to know why she had been called hawk but didn't ask. She couldn't even remember why she had come to see her in the first place now. But seeing Marina tattoo herself had been an interesting experience, awaking rebellion inside her. Suddenly, she became bolder.

"Could you tattoo me?" she asked eagerly.

Marina looked at her surprised. She seemed too girly to want to scar her skin.

"You want a tattoo?" she asked incredulously.

Hilary nodded, making up her mind.

"Are you sure? It will hurt, and I can't remove it if you decide halfway through that you don't want it."

"I want a tattoo."

"It'll have to be black, I don't do color."

She nodded again.

"It will take a while to heal on you."

"I want a tattoo," she said firmly, then softer, "please?"

Marina shrugged. "It's your decision. What do you want and where do you want it?"

* * *

Chapter done! Sorry again for the wait! I'll try to update quicker for the next one! My spring break had just been so busy! Please send me a review! Thanks!


	58. A Formal Affair

Hey! Sorry it took so long….again. I've just been so busy lately that I barely have time for anything besides schoolwork! And I also apologize for the chapters being kinda boring. I know that they're not really that great, cause nothing has really happened in the past three, but please bear with me cause this chapter will be the last one like this. The next one gets into the dance thingy, etc. So, here are my thank-you's!

Shezel- yeah, I realize that it is out of character for him, but since we don't really know how he thinks all the time, it could be possible for him to consider such things….maybe? hehe, and I agree with you about Hilary, that side of her is definitely there. Thanks for reviewing! Ch. 56- yeah, I'm planning on building on what I've got...i still don't know how it'll turn out. Oh yes, Tala will be appearing in the next chapter!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- omg! Hehe! No, no, you weren't the only one thinkin that. Like I said, it is a bit out of character for him…but how are we supposed to know whether or not he thinks of things like that? Oh, and you find out what Hilary chose in this chappie. Yeah, well, it's not really that much of a ball, cause I didn't have a whole lotta people to add to that part, so it's a little…odd…not really what I expected, but its okay, I guess. Well, thanks! Oh, I have the CD too! It's pretty good. Haha, well good luck on those tests…and I hate it when you're forced to take tests and courses that really don't do a whole lotta stuff for you in the long run. _Ch. 5_6- Omg! Uni must be so busy! Hehe, yah, I liked writing that scene. And Kai's always hot! Heheheh…oooh questions! Um…Tyson can become dumber…but he smartens up a bit next chapter with regards to Hilary hinthint) and I'm tryin to put in flashbacks whenever they seem convienent…I mean to do more though but I always forget. And yeah…it'll happen eventually…haha! A club? That would be sweet… (imagines throwing darts at pictures….) mwahahaha! I love your dark side! And I do know who Cerberus is, he's a three-headed dog that guards the gateway to the underworld, correct? Unless you meant something else…I do love mythology. Ack, and I'm so sorry, I haven't had time to read Fiat Lux yet…and now I'm so behind in reading!

****

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNiX- thanks! Yeah, my name does suit my personality though I never thought about it until you mentioned it.

****

Princess Fey- thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I have a place like that…it's so nice when you're angry or frustrated…or have no reason to go there. Ch. 56- well, thank you. Yeah, i'm glad that you noticed that small change. I figured she had to eventually.

Shakena- yes, she finally decided to rebel! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kai-Dranzer- yeah…I wish that I had a tattoo…that would be sweet! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and Tala finally shows up in the next chapter! (Not this one…but the next one!) Ch. 56- thanks, I'd love to chat! I just gotta get msn messenger first…our stupid anti-virus thing won't let it work, so I have to wait.

****

Kazumi Kairi- thanks for the compliment! Yes, I like Marina's street name. And yeah, Hilary did get a tattoo…you find out what in this chappie. Not that it's really that exciting…Ch. 56- no Marina's not dying, though that's obvious from last chapter…awww, I know that her past is horrible! Thanks for reviewing!

****

PhoenixTears25- hello! No problem, I've been really busy myself, thanks for reviewing!

****

Sharishima- heh, I won't kill her off yet. She's my OC! Oh, that sucks that you have to wait for a program..i hope you get it soon! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Midnightmare- Don't worry about it! I hope school treats ya better, though I know its doubtful. Wow, thanks for the compliments. Hmm. The ancient power I think I've decided to do in the sequel if I ever finish this one! It's so much longer than I imagined! Some MxK scenes will be eventually, but the voters decided on Rx Mariah. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Windwitch- yeah, I know that it was kinda boring, along with the last one, but I do have to have connecting chapters! Please be patient! And you're right, their romance will take time, she still doesn't trust him completely…it's hard to forget the past. And I agree, dark guys rule! Except I really don't like Kris, but that cause I've written about him. Yeah, I love cartoons too, but my parents don't understand that. Um, I'm not senior yet, I've got one more year before that comes. shudder) Wow, well I'm glad that you appreciate this. Thanks. Haha, I haven't seen the Grudge yet…but I want to. Maybe I'll rent it soon….thanks for reviewing!

And to the person who decided to flame me- if you don't like my fic, then don't read it. I don't expect everybody to read it, or even review. So why would you even waste your time with sending a review?

* * *

Ch. 57- A Formal Affair

"C'mon Marina!" Hilary pleaded for the umpteenth time that day. "You have to come!"

It was the day of the dance. Marina lay comfortably across the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, and her headphones around her neck. She shook her head.

"Why should I? I have no obligation to go," Marina explained, "I'm not a part of the Bladebreakers."

"That's only because you won't join," Hilary muttered, exasperated at the Russian girl's stubbornness. She was worse than Kai. Hilary had been arguing with her for half an hour already. "You're a part of the team in spirit."

Marina raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"Well…you are," she said quietly. "Please, it'll be fun."

"A dance is not really my idea of fun. Plus, it's formal." She shuddered.

Hilary pursed her lips. "Mr. Dickinson requested that you be there."

Marina shrugged, pushing track skip on her Discman to get to a different song.

"I…I want you there," the brunette admitted softly.

Marina looked up, her gaze softening uncharacteristically. "Why?"

"Because…you're the only other girl that I know well enough," she explained. "The other teams…I don't really know them."

"What am I supposed to do? Beat them up?"

"No, no, no! I…" Hilary stopped suddenly, realizing that Marina had been joking.

Marina sighed. "Fine. I'll come. Just don't expect me to dance."

Hilary beamed.

"But," she held up her hand. "I will kick the crap out of anyone who annoys me."

The brunette frowned. That was definitely not proper etiquette, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew that Marina would do it too. Then her mood brightened again.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go!" Hilary grabbed Marina's arm. "We have to get ready."

Marina looked at her like she was completely insane. "It's only 1 o'clock," she stated.

"Yeah, but the limo arrives at 4 o'clock!" Hilary replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have three hours."

"That's barely enough time! I have to shower, do my hair…" Hilary listed things off, Marina barely paying attention. Just what had she gotten herself into?

"Oh, you get your stuff, and I'll tell Tyson to have the limo swing by my house." Hilary ran out the sliding door, to where the Bladebreakers were practicing.

Marina rubbed her temple and slid off the couch. What stuff did Hilary think she had? She sighed and walked slowly to her room. Crouching to pick up her few shopping bags (which she hadn't unpacked), she placed them in her messenger bag and stood, rubbing her booted foot over the faded red stain in the hardwood. Her blood had warped the floor, making the wood's texture change.

She shook her head and walked outside with her bag to the practice ring. Hilary pulled her along the side of the dojo before she could comment on Tyson on the ground.

"Was it just me, or did Marina look less-than-thrilled?" Ray asked, sending Driger through its paces.

"I'm surprised she's going," Tyson remarked, splayed on the grass.

"We got that when you laughed so hard that you fell over," Max commented, grinning.

"Well, what did you expect?" Tyson asked, brushing himself off. "I don't want to go to this stupid thing either."

"What do you think, Kai?" Ray asked, glancing at his team captain.

Their team captain leaned against a tree and didn't comment. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it either, and had even thought up reasons not to go. But in the end it didn't matter, he was part of the team, and the team was going. He actually envied Marina for having a choice, but it seemed that she had been suckered in as well.

* * *

Hilary's steps on the sidewalk were rushed, but Marina had no trouble keeping up. The guards Mr. Dickinson had hired had been unwilling to let them leave, but Marina had made them see sense.

"Tyson laughed when I said you were coming," Hilary said, stopping at a crosswalk.

Marina shrugged and kept walking, uncaring as the street sign warned not to cross. There were no cars on the street to wait for. Hilary hesitated briefly before joining her on the other side.

"Doesn't that bother you?" she asked curiously.

"No," Marina replied calmly.

Hilary was silent as she led Marina down a shaded boulevard. Didn't anything ruffle her?

"I envy you," the brunette remarked suddenly, without looking at her.

"Hilary…you shouldn't envy me," the Russian girl said levelly. "My life was not been easy. You should be grateful for what you have."

"Oh, I am grateful," Hilary glanced at her. "It's just…you're so confident. The way you carry yourself…I like that."

Marina was surprised at her answer, but didn't show it.

"How do you do it?" she asked, stopping at a small apartment-style house with a sakura tree by the door. "How do you…give off that air of confidence?"

The Russian teen really didn't know how to answer. Nobody had ever commented on that before. She couldn't explain it. It just came naturally to her. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted, thinking. "I have self-respect, and I know I can protect myself. It's just confidence in your abilities."

Hilary nodded, pretending to understand, and strode up the narrow pathway to the front door.

"C'mon inside."

Hilary led her through the small, but very tidy house, stopping in her living room to great her mother.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Tatibana asked, looking curiously at the tall Russian teen.

"Oh, this Marina, mom," Hilary introduced.

Marina bowed her head a little. "Hi," she said pertly.

The brunette bit her lip. Marina could've been a little friendlier, but what could she expect.

"She's Russian," Hilary mentioned, pulling Marina away.

Mrs. Tatibana nodded in understanding, as if it explained everything. Marina narrowed her eyes at the comment; she wasn't ashamed of her known heritage. She even noticed that Hilary looked a lot like her mother. The family resemblance was definitely there.

She was led into Hilary's room, which was rather plain and extremely neat. The walls were painted pale yellow, and there were posters of some pop groups and boy bands that Marina had no interest in. Flowers seemed to be the theme of the room, covering her bedspread, desk and lava lamp. So it was no surprise that she had requested that for her tattoo.

"Um, do you want to shower first?" Hilary asked politely.

Marina shook her head. She'd already taken one that morning, so there was no point in having another. It was the cleanest she'd been in a long time. Access to warm or even running water wasn't always an option on the street, or in the wilderness.

"Okay, you can read a magazine or a book while you wait, if you want to," she said, pointing them out.

Marina sat on the edge of Hilary's bed, placing her bag beside her as she waited for Hilary to finish showering. She didn't really know what was expected of her.

/It's good that you're going/ Saphira said in her mind. /You can mingle with other teams, maybe find a competitor worthy enough./

Marina smirked. _'You know I don't mingle well. I'm just doing Hilary a favor. And I doubt we'll find a worthy opponent there. Besides, I already have one in mind.'_

/The phoenix bearer/

Marina nodded. _'Kai.'_

/Do you really want to fight him/ her dragon questioned, already knowing the answer.

__

'It doesn't matter,' she replied. _'But if we're ever bored, then that battle would be exciting. We might even have to work a little for victory.'_

/Before that day comes, our beyblade will need repairs/ Saphira commented. /I can't fight effectively when the blade's about to crack. You should ask Kenny to fix it./

Marina shook her head. She was sure that Kenny would do a fine job if she asked, but there was only one person she trusted to work on her blade. _'I will contact Tala when I have the chance_.'

She looked up as Hilary entered, clad in a long, white towel, and closed the door behind her.

"How does it look?" the brunette asked nervously, turning her back to Marina. "It hurts a lot right now."

Marina stood up to inspect the tattoo she had done on the back of Hilary's left shoulder.

"Move your hair," she motioned softly and Hilary obliged, brushing her short, wet locks out of the way.

She studied her work intently. Without Marina's immune system and enhanced healing abilities, Hilary's tattoo would take a while to heal. The area around the small Hawaiian flower was bruised, the skin inflamed and puffy.

"Well?" Hilary asked, fidgeting impatiently as Marina rifled through her bag.

"It's healing, but slowly," the Russian replied, opening the small triangular vial. _'I have been way to giving lately_,' she sighed, dabbing some of the healing cream onto her fingers to spread gently over Hilary's tattoo.

"It's cold," she shivered.

"It'll help it to heal faster," the dark-haired girl explained. "But you should cover it up for now."

"Okay." She passed Marina a padded bandage and she placed it over the tattoo. "Thanks." She had wanted to show off her tattoo a bit at the semi-formal event, but it would have to wait for another time. Plus, she hadn't told her mother yet and knew that she'd be in trouble when she found out.

Hilary sighed, and retreated back into the bathroom to do her hair. Instead of wearing it plain and relatively straight like she normally did, she had decided on curling it. As she blow-dried her hair, her thoughts strayed to one person in particular. Would he notice her tonight? Hilary shaped the strands into soft waves, unable to control her thoughts as they moved continually to the navy-haired blader.

__

'I wonder if her will ask me to dance?' she pondered.

"Ouch!" she flicked her hand away, accidentally burning her finger with the curling iron. She glanced into the mirror. Only one side of her hair was done.

__

'Sure, Kai is hot and Ray's something else…,' she admitted, _'but there's something charming about Tyson_,' Hilary daydreamed. _'The way he says my name…tries to protect me…_' She sighed.

She finished curling her hair into waves and lightly sprayed on some sweet-smelling hairspray. Then she fixed two pieces away from her face with pink, sparkling, flower-shaped clips. She took one last look in the mirror, then joined Marina in her room.

The Russian girl sat on the bed patiently, waiting. Which was quite a feat for the impatient teen. Hilary brought out a box of nail polish and watched as Marina eyed it indifferently.

"What color do you want?" the brunette asked, picking out a pale pink for herself.

Marina shook her head. "No thanks."

She wrinkled her nose at the offending odor as Hilary proceeded to paint both her fingernails, and her toenails pink. Marina rubbed at her wrists almost self-consciously. Hilary hadn't yet noticed the scars on her wrists and that was how she would keep it. Only Kai knew, but she suspected that Ray had noticed, but kept silent about it. She didn't want to paint her nails anyway.

"Okay," Hilary began, as if planning the whole thing, "the dance is supposed to be semi-formal, so you should wear a dress…or something close," she added hurriedly at Marina's look. "If you don't have anything, you could borrow something of mine…"

"I'll make due," the Russian teen stated.

Hilary nodded. "Okay, then. You can change in the bathroom. After that, we can do makeup."

Marina couldn't help but notice the way the younger girl looked like a kid in a candystore as she mentioned makeup. The tall girl grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom across the hall. She really didn't know what she wanted to wear. Her favorite skirt had been badly torn when she escaped from the island, and all she had left was her future battle uniform that wasn't even finished yet.

She sighed, it couldn't be helped. And after all, this dance would almost be like a war for her to endure, so the significance of her clothing was actually appropriate. She stripped quickly in the warm room and carefully unbandaged her back. Marina ran her hand over the scars and new wounds. They were healed enough that she didn't need to bandage them anymore, which was a relief. However, the bullet wound in her side would take much longer to heal completely and it still pained her. She replaced that bandage and searched for her clothes.

Marina donned on a tight, black, corset-style top with criss-crossing laces up the front of the shirt that stretched up and widened to act as straps over her shoulders. It wasn't cut too low, revealing only a little as it left most to the imagination. Then she pulled on a black, slightly ruffled, goth-looking skirt, the bottom cut to different lengths, the shortest ending above her knee. Then she buckled on her black boots. All in all her outfit looked rather gothic.

No doubt Hilary could lend her some sort of shoes that would be proper, but it wasn't to her taste. She studied her appearance slowly and smirked. She considered wearing thick, black eyeliner to intimidate anyone from approaching her but shook her head. That trick only worked on the paranoid, or weak-minded.

'Well,' she thought, resigned, 'if I have to go, I might as well look good.'

She brushed her straight, blue-streaked hair until it shone, the dark brown locks appearing almost black. Then she pulled on a pair of long, black, fingerless gloves that reached past her elbows, and adjusted the intricate arm guard over her right bicep. There was no need for everyone to see her scars. With her hair down, the still-healing scars on her back that peeked out from underneath her top were hidden. She couldn't hide the slight bulge that hovered around her back and side from the bandage, and she didn't care to try. She didn't need it bleeding on her again. She'd already had to re-stitch it once.

Sighing, Marina cleaned up her things, her blue eyes falling on her scratched beyblade. She picked it up and brought a plain black band from her bag. Hiking her flowing skirt up past her knee, she wrapped the material around her thigh and fixed her beyblade to it using attached straps. No doubt it was inappropriate to bring her beyblade with her. But there was no way that she'd leave Saphira alone, and taking the bit out of the blade could cause her whole blade to fall apart prematurely. Something she didn't want to risk.

Now she had a weapon, should anything happen, slight paranoia making her cautious. She stood straight, adjusting her skirts, the metal against her inner thigh comfortably. Marina could still move freely, but she had to be careful how she sat. Now she was ready.

Leaving the bathroom she walked back to Hilary's room. The brunette leaned towards the mirror, painstakingly careful as she brushed a pale, sparkling, pink-white shadow over her eyelids. When Marina entered she stood up and put the makeup down.

She looked like a princess in a pale-pink spaghetti-strap dress. The skirt splayed out from her waist and had a contrasting white stripe down one side. Hilary also wore strappy white shoes. All in all she looked like she was dressed for the prom.

"Well?" Hilary asked, smoothing her hands down the skirt self-consciously.

Marina hadn't realized that she was supposed to say something and flashed a quick smile. "You look…pretty," she said rather lamely.

"Really?" the younger girl touched her hair.

Marina nodded, helping herself to mascara that she never wore.

Hilary watched her enviously as Marina brushed a light layer across her already dark, long lashed. She seemed to glow in the brunette's eyes, despite wearing nothing but black.

__

'Perfect skin…perfect eyes. She doesn't even have to work to be beautiful. She's wearing boots for crying out loud!' Hilary thought sulkily, immediately regretting the thought. She should be happy for her. Surely Marina had never been to anything like this. And she deserved a break after everything that had happened in the past few days. But she couldn't help thinking, _'If she smiled more it would be perfect.'_

Her eyes fell upon Marina's back and she hated her thoughts even more. Under her clothes, she was scarred for life. She flicked her eyes away and they landed on the alarm clock beside her bed.

"Oh my god! It's past 4 o'clock! Time to go!" She rushed from the room, suddenly nervous.

Marina shook her head and followed slowly, leaving her bag under Hilary's bed. Striding past Mrs. Tatibana (who held a camera) she led the way outside as Hilary peeked out from the curtained window beside the door.

A black limo was parked outside, the driver leaning casually against the hood. Marina stopped him from moving and opened the door herself, thinking, _'What the hell did I get myself into this time?_'

The Bladebreakers gaped at her and she rolled her eyes. She didn't look that different in her eyes.

"Move down," she ordered roughly, refusing to be polite.

"Well, you were a girl before you opened your mouth," Tyson muttered, sliding down the leather seats.

Marina sat down next to him and punched him in the arm, just hard enough to bruise. "Just remember who you're sitting beside before you open your big mouth again," she warned dangerously.

But Tyson wasn't paying attention. His eyes were focussed on Hilary, as she entered the limo and sat across from him gingerly.

"Wow," he stuttered, unaware of almost everyone's eyes on him. "You look…good."

Hilary blushed and looked away and Max and Ray grinned sideways at one another. "So do you," she replied quietly.

Tyson wore navy-blue dress pants, a white shirt, and a matching blue sportcoat. Max had the same, but only in gray. Ray looked stunning in a black combo with a white shirt and a red sash across his waist. And Kenny felt extremely uncomfortable in a brown ensemble. Kai was the plainest of all. His teammates had had to practically drag him into wearing the black, longsleeve, button-up shirt and matching pants with his trademark belt. And no matter how much they begged, his teammates couldn't convince him to take off the blue triangles he carefully painted on his cheeks.

As the limo got moving, conversation gradually started. Marina crossed her arms and legs, unaware that she was in the exact same position as Kai, and stared out the tinted windows. She was thinking about nothing in particular when part of the conversation caught her ears.

"I wonder what teams are going to be there?" Max wondered, clearing thinking of the Allstars.

"Mr. Dickinson said that all of the main teams we've met before will be there," Ray contributed knowingly.

"Well, that's kinda vague," Hilary waved her hand, "some teams might not even show up."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed.

"I wonder if Zeo will be there," Kenny said aloud, "we haven't seem him for a while now."

"Heh, I'm curious to whether the Demolition Boys will be there. After we beat Tala-"

"Blitzkreig," Marina interrupted sharply, defending the team captain.

"Excuse me?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Blitzkreig," she repeated as they stared at her.

"What does that mean? Are you speaking Russian again?" Tyson asked, peering at her questioningly.

"It's German," she stated, leveling her gaze on them. "And they aren't the Demolition Boys anymore," Marina corrected. "Their new name is Blitzkreig Boys. It means 'lightning war,' named after a German war maneuver when they tried to take over the world. The Russians were the only ones to mount a successful counter-attack, partly because the Germans weren't prepared for our cold winter."

Tyson continued to look at her blankly. He obviously didn't pay attention in history class.

"How do you know that?" Ray asked. "About the name-change?"

"I was in Russia after the World Championships," she explained. "I stayed with them after their defeat. Tala didn't want to be associated with Biovolt anymore, so they came up with a new name."

"That might explain why Mr. Dickinson hasn't been able to get through to them," Kenny mused, thinking out loud.

Tyson narrowed his eyes at her. "Exactly how long did you stay with them?"

She shrugged, "A few months."

"Why would you want to stay with that bunch of losers?"

Her eyes blazed as she glared at Tyson. How dare he insult Russia's team? "They are like my team," she stated coldly. "And don't forget…I beat _you_."

He ignored her last comment and continued. "But why would you want to stay with them?" Tyson narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Are you spying on our tactics and reporting to them? Is that why you won't join the Bladebreakers? The greatest team in the-"

"No."

Tyson shut his mouth, thinking as the others shook their heads. They really shouldn't have let him have that chocolate bar before getting in the limo. Suddenly a mischievous glint entered his eyes and he glanced at her slyly.

"Ooh, I know. You like _Tala_. Marina and Tala, sitting in a-" he flinches suddenly as she raised her hand to strike.

Instead of punching him, Marina kept him in suspense and glared daggers. If looks could kill…

"My personal life is none of your business," she hissed coldly. "And don't worry." Marina patted him on the head, hard. "I won't beat you up yet. It's no fun in private. Public humiliation is so much more satisfying."

She smirked smugly and leaned back against the leather seat.

Tyson gulped and moved as far away from her as he could. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?

The rest of the ride was taken in silence. Hilary was curious to how well Marina knew Tala, as she had never met the redhead, only heard of him. But she decided to keep her peace, and ask Marina about it later, recognizing that the Russian was in no mood to talk. So instead she stared out the window. Hilary could scarcely contain her excitement as the limo pulled up to a chateau-style building.

Kai on the other hand, could scarcely contain his distaste for being there. He hadn't even wanted to go in the first place. It was pointless, they weren't going to battle, it was just the stupid brainchild of one bored BBA director.

He had to stop himself from sighing as he stepped out of the limo. Glancing at Marina he was glad. He wasn't the only one eyeing possible escape routes.

* * *

Okay, finally! This chapter is over, and it is the last…shall I say…transitional chapter. I know that the last three weren't that exciting, and I apologize, but not ever one can be like that. The next chapter starts off this little event, and I like it better than this chapter, although I did sneak in a little history for ya there by explaining the origin of Blitzkreig. Just something interesting I picked up. But anyway, despite the lacking merit of this chapter, please send me a review and I'll try to be speedy with posting the next!


	59. Reunions

OMG! I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait! This week has just been killer! I've had no personal time at all! Please forgive me, but I haven't even checked the reviews, or read any updated fics. So I'll just give you the chapter now, so you don't have to wait any longer. Plus, I'll respond to your reviews next chappie, and I'll try to have that one up sooner than this one…

* * *

Ch. 58- Reunions

Mariam cast a bored glance around the spacious room as she leaned against the wall. The tall girl let her green eyes linger briefly on certain people as her keen mind quickly thought up sarcastic remarks. She could have easily had a free day, even without her large teammate, Dunga, there to instigate. She tried to hold back. Mariam didn't even know most of the other bladers, so it wasn't right to criticize yet.

__

'Ozuma might be right,' she thought tiredly. _'This is a waste of time_.'

Her teammate lounged on one of the five black couches spaced about the room. There was a bar on one side of the room, and a long banquet table on the other that held platters of food. There was a also a clear are of smooth, green tiles in the middle of the room that contrasted nicely with the light hardwood flooring surrounding it. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, sending rainbow patterns flooding the walls from the bright lights. There was even a large, mock-fireplace and two doors that led outside to a balcony. Black speakers were mounted in all four corners of the room.

All in all it was like a fancy town hall, complete with two separate corridors that led to large, white bathrooms with clear, floor-length mirrors. It was just a bit too formal for the St. Shield blader. The speakers even pumped classical, soft music throughout the room that was driving her crazy.

__

'This is pathetic,' Mariam thought, sighing. _'Some party_.'

The teams weren't even mingling. Only the American and Chinese teams had greeted each other. Mariam had even seen Zeo, recognizing his long, turquoise hair, but hadn't talked to the strange boy, still miffed about the World Championships. In fact, the only team that seemed even remotely comfortable in the atmosphere was a group of four teenage boys. She knew that they must be the European team, due to their accents and fancy Italian suits. The only team Mariam even knew was the Bladebreakers, and they weren't even there yet.

She sighed again. Now Mariam didn't know why she had accepted Mr. Dickinson's invitation and dragged and unwilling Ozuma with her so that she wouldn't be by herself.

'_Well_,' she thought, satisfied, thinking of her teammate, _'at least I got him to wear pants and full shirt_.'

Mariam was about to walk back to Ozuma when the front door opened and Tyson (minus his trademark hat) strode in and announced, "The best team in the world has arrived!"

"That is so uncouth," Mariam heard a German teen utter quietly as the other teams just rolled their eyes.

Her green eyes scanned the door eagerly and her leapt at the sight of the short boy's blonde spiky hair. Mariam bit her lip nervously but didn't move from the wall. She smiled a little as Kenny (still with his laptop) stumbled over the mat in front of the door, almost tripping. He was never very coordinated.

Then her keen eyes were drawn inexplicably up to study the tall figure that was half-hidden from her view by Kai. Her heart stopped and her green eyes widened in surprise and shock as she studied the teen's long, blue-streaked hair and almost-forgotten smirk.

"Marina?" she voiced quietly, astonished. "But it can't be…"

Even though Mariam wasn't very loud the Russian girl's head lifted slightly as she scanned the room quickly until they fell on Mariam. Blue met green as both girls stared at each other surprised, unnoticed by the other teams as they finally started to mingle.

Suddenly Mariam launched herself at Marina and hugged her tightly, Marina returning quickly. It was uncharacteristic for both girls to show such unbridled emotion, and it didn't go unnoticed by one other Russian teen that watched from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you were dead," Mariam whispered taking a deep breath and pulling away to study the Russian.

Marina smiled sadly as her friend's features came into her head anew. Mariam was wearing a long, dark navy-colored dress with thin straps that matched her long hair perfectly.

"I'm sorry," the look in Marina's blue eyes was pained. "I was going to come back to tell…but I couldn't risk your village." She winced slightly at the pain in her side.

"Are you okay?" Mariam asked her, concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just had a run-in with my past recently. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" the bluenette asked, suspicious. She was well aware of Marina's tendency to play things down.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged. "I'll deal with them."

Mariam shook her head. "I just can't believe you're here…"

Marina smiled lopsidedly, throwing an arm over the other girl's shoulder. They were practically the same height. "So, what've I missed?" she asked good-naturedly, immediately glad that she had decided to come. "Where's the rest of the St. Shields?"

"You haven't missed much," Mariam admitted, "Dunga's as dim as ever. But I miss provoking him. You were better at it, and it's not the same without you."

Marina laughed. "That was fun…"

She studied the St. Shield blader carefully. Before going to the World Championships in Russia, Marina had stayed in their remote village for over a month. Mariam had been one of the first people she felt that she could actually trust. The sarcastic teen was very similar to her, and was almost like a sister to her. She had always regretted the fact that she had not returned to see her in almost two years. Mariam had thought Marina was dead, all thanks to Biovolt's agents.

"Where are they anyway?" Marina asked, thinking of the other members of the St. Shields.

"Ozuma's over there." Mariam pointed. "But I left Dunga and my bratty brother at home. You can't take them anywhere."

Marina nodded, eyeing the spiky-haired blader as he lounged on a couch with his back to her. Her mischievous side suddenly emerged, and she grinned. He had obviously not noticed her yet, too intent on trying to ignore the party.

"I think I should pay him a visit…"

Mariam rolled her green eyes and followed Marina as she stealthily crept up to Ozuma's couch. She rested her elbows on the couch back and put her face next to his ear as he stared about, oblivious.

"I thought you said you were going to steal the Sacred Four Bitbeasts?" she whispered in his ear.

Ozuma paled visibly at the sound of her voice and turned his head slowly. His mouth dropped as Mariam smirked.

"I…I thought…you were…" the normally controlled blader stuttered.

"Dead?" Marina finished. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

She straightened as he jumped up. Grabbing her hand he turned the palm up and lightly tugged at the black glove. She stayed his hand, shaking her head. "I woulda thought that this tattoo was enough." Marina pointed to her right bicep, where the dark lines and dots twined around her arm in a thin, but intricate band.

Mariam grinned. "Don't look so shocked, Ozuma."

The two girls sat down on either side of him, as he stared openly at the Russian.

"What happened to you?" he demanded finally.

Marina leaned back, sighing, and crossed her legs. She looked up into their matching green eyes and rubbed her tattoo as she remembered that day.

****

FLASHBACK

Marina lounged by a wide river, the sunlight filtering through the thick foliage above. Absently, she watched Mariam beybattle her brother Joseph. They were evenly matched, but she noticed Mariam's bitbeast was holding back. As the battle ended in a draw, she knew that Mariam was frustrated.

"Sharkrash was holding back," she called out lazily. "You need to strengthen your bond."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Mariam snapped back. "Again, Joseph."

"No way, sis," he shook his head. "I'm heading back to the village to rest."

Mariam huffed, frustrated as she sat against a tree.

"Don't worry about it," Ozuma called, trying to soothe her anger. He slid from his perch on a tree branch, landing lightly on his feet. "We have lots of time to practice. But we must be ready to take what is ours to protect. The Sacred Four must be reclaimed."

Marina rolled her eyes. She'd heard him preaching about his destiny too many times. She stood up and stretched, feeling relaxed in the warm climate. The Russian blader strolled off down the river, fingering her beyblade. Saphira was restless.

"Hey, where are ya goin?" Mariam asked.

"A walk. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Mariam shrugged, used to her frequent departures.

Marina walked for a while, lost in thought. She had spent a month with them already, and she was waiting for something to go wrong. Everything had been perfect. She trusted them, and they felt like real family, something Marina had never known. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she accidentally stumbled into someone's camp.

She stopped abruptly, regarding various electronic equipment and tents. No one ever stayed out in the forest. She was immediately suspicious, but couldn't see anyone around. Then her blue eyes fell on the blood-red insignia on one of the tents. 'B. C.' Marina's eyes widened and she stepped back involuntarily as a man wearing a camouflage uniform stepped into the camp.

They had finally found her. Marina turned and fled, her first thought to warn the St. Shields. Heading towards the village she checked herself and switched directions. She couldn't lead them there. Instead, she ran up the river, knowing that time was limited.

She almost tripped as she arrived back at Mariam and Ozuma's position, and they glanced up at her startled at her entrance.

"You have to hide! Now!"

"What!"

"Please! They found me," Marina snapped. Normally she wouldn't have run, but would've stayed to fight the men. She just didn't know how many men there were, and she had to escape and warn her friends. She would never allow herself to be brought back to Biovolt.

Mariam and Ozuma knew who 'they' were. Marina had told them most of her past, and were informed enough to know what they were up against. But they had been confident that Biovolt wouldn't be able to find her there.

"We can help you fight-" Mariam offered, cut off by the Russian.

"No." She shook her head. "If you're caught they'll use you against me. You have to hide."

Reluctantly they nodded, and seemed to melt into the background.

"Be careful," she warned. "And no matter what happens…do not reveal yourselves," Marina added, whispering.

Suddenly two men burst into the clearing, wielding handguns wildly. They spotted Marina, and she ran once again. She had to lead them away from her friends. The trees blurred at the edge of her vision as she traveled swiftly through the forest. Her bag dragged at her side, slowing her down, and she was forced to drop it at it caught on a tree branch. Mind going in circles, she didn't realize where she was going until it was too late. Her mind was too focused on immediate escape to take notice.

Marina skidded to a halt, throwing her arms out for balance as the earth fell away sharply. She turned as they arrived behind her a few seconds later. She was trapped.

The first man smiled. "Come, Marina. We've spent a lot of time searching for you…there's no escape now."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going back with you. It'll be over my dead body that I return to Balkov Abbey."

"Be reasonable…" the second man smirked. "Cause that can easily be arranged."

They both pointed their guns at her heart. The first man stepped forward.

Marina stepped back and the ground shuddered as a rock dislodged and fell. She looked down at her feet, and the edge of a tall cliff. A wide river below appeared as thin, blue ribbon.

"You can't get away this time, you must come with us."

"There's no need for you to throw your life away."

She looked back as they slowly advanced on her. Movement behind them caught her eye briefly. Her friends had followed and were hiding behind a grove of trees and bushes. Ozuma had clamped his hand over Mariam's mouth and was struggling to keep her out of view.

"No," she said loudly, making up her mind. Four eyes turned to her. "I will not come with you."

Marina met their green eyes briefly and shook her head slightly in warning. She would not allow them to be hurt on her account. One of the men read the intent in her eyes and tried to signal to his partner.

"Tell Voltaire that I will see him in hell," she spat. "Over my dead body…"

Marina spread her arms and fell backwards as the two men lunged forward.

"No!" Mariam struggled in Ozuma's grasp as she watched Marina go over the cliff. Then she dropped to her knees, a single tear falling down her cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

Marina met Mariam's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Mariam nodded, pained but understanding.

"How did you survive?" Ozuma asked. "We searched the river for your body…but those men were there too. We thought…"

"I honestly don't know how I survived that," Marina admitted. "It seemed like I spent an eternity falling. When I hit the water I blacked out. Next thing I know I was washed on shore. I can't even remember where I was, but I was close to the ocean."

She shrugged. "I was going to return…but I had to make them believe that I was dead. And I didn't want to endanger your village. It's not like I could just call you up."

The St. Shield's village was remote, and believed in following the old customs. As a rule, there was no electricity. It was one of the reasons Marina liked staying there. But the elders all seemed to expect something of her, and would never tell her what.

"What did the elders think when you told them I was dead?" she asked Ozuma suddenly.

He looked at her curiously. "Well, they seemed to expect that you'd leave one day…but they never believed us when we told them." He narrowed his eyes. "They were right."

Marina sighed. She hated it when someone seemed to know something about her and she didn't. It reminded her of the old Chinese woman who had given her that confusing prophecy.

She shook those thoughts from her head and scanned the room.

"I'm surprised that you are here," Mariam admitted. "Of all the places to find you…alive."

"I could say the same of you," Marina replied, knowing how much they were both disinclined to be at social functions. "So why did you come?"

Marina was surprised to see a faint flush across her friend's pale cheeks. She raised her eyebrows while Ozuma smirked. She decided to take the heat off of Mariam when Ozuma opened his mouth to say something.

"Say, Ozuma," Marina injected slyly. "That girl's been glancing over here for a while…" She glanced over at a teen with orange hair who was talking with Ray. Another girl with pink hair and a bow tied as cat ears clung to his arm. Marina smirked. It seemed that Ray had found someone.

Ozuma crossed his arms and ignored her. Then Mariam joined in.

"Ah, c'mon Ozuma. I know you've been eyeing her too."

"Go introduce yourself…unless you're afraid?" Marina teased.

Ozuma stood, glaring. "I am not afraid."

"Prove it."

"You can't win, it's two against one."

He turned his back on them and stalked off, grumbling about women. As soon as he had left Marina turned to her friend.

"Who is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Mariam crossed her arms, giving away her discomfort.

"Just because I don't show my emotions doesn't mean I can't see yours," she stated.

Mariam glanced into the crowd.

Following her gaze, Marina eyed the suspect.

"Max?" she asked in disbelief. "How much have I missed?"

The St. Shield blader glanced down.

Marina patted her shoulder. "Cute, but too blonde," she commented. "And a bit too short."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "That's your opinion."

"Of course. But honestly, I think he'd be perfect for you," she added seriously. "He can easily counter your sarcasm."

The navy-haired blader punched her in the arm playfully. "Are you on their team now?"

"Nah. Though not for lack of trying on their part," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not big on teams."

"Argh! Did something else happen to you?" Mariam asked. "You seem closed again."

Marina shook her head. "It's just been a while."

Mariam eyed her. "Are you afraid to get close to them? You might actually like them, you know."

"If I do that, I risk their safety. I've been with them too long already," Marina sighed. "A wheel set in motion can't be stopped."

Mariam gave her a weird look. "You are welcome to stay with us," she offered.

"Thanks, but I have a lot of stuff to take care of first."

"Promise you'll visit?"

Marina smiled. "Of course. I can't leave you behind. Now go see Max, I know you want too." She stood. "I need a drink anyway." She nodded to Mariam and headed over to the bar.

* * *

The arrival of the Bladebreakers seemed to mark a change in the atmosphere. The various teams mingled, talking casually. Kai was nowhere to be seen, but the others were getting along well. Tyson was bragging to the Majestics, who looked used to it, but bored.

"Ooh, who's that?" Johnny asked, interrupting the navy-haired blader.

Enrique craned his neck around Tyson to get a better view of the dark Russian teen sitting on a barstool.

Tyson turned, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Who?"

"The girl who came in with you."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who? Marina?" He jerked his thumb in her direction.

"Yeah," the redhead smirked. "She's hot. Single?"

He almost laughed. Were they completely mad? Tyson was about to warn the Majestics about her disposition when a malevolent glint brightened his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, she's free." He shrugged nonchalantly, snickering in his head. _'I can't wait to see how this turns out_.'

Johnny was about to push himself off the wall where he was leaning, but Enrique beat him to it and darted from his seat, heading for the bar.

"Oh, too slow," Oliver stated smugly.

"What's wrong with her?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"What?" Tyson feigned innocence. "Nothing."

"Then why do you look so smug?"

"You set him up, didn't you?" the French blader asked.

"What? Would I do a thing like that?" he replied rhetorically.

"Hmph. Serves him right," Johnny said, crossing his arms over his chest and taking the blonde's seat.

"You're just sore because he jumped to it first," the older boy stated.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I just wanted this chair," he lied.

* * *

"C'mon, just one drink," the dark, blue-streaked haired blader asked. Marina wasn't very good at bargaining without using force. It took a lot of her willpower to stay in control.

Someone slid into the stool beside her, but she didn't spare him a look.

"So, you're with the Bladebreakers, correct?"

"'With' isn't exactly the word I would use, but yeah," she replied, glancing at the blonde Italian teen.

"Well," he shrugged, "they're weak anyway. My name is Enrique. Perhaps you've heard of the Italian champion?"

"Nope. World titles don't concern me."

"It's just as well. A pretty girl shouldn't have to worry about that stuff," he said sweetly.

Marina sneered out of his view. He seemed stuck on the stereotype that pretty girls have no brains.

"You're quiet impetuous for someone I've just met," Marina commented, voice dry. She had the sudden urge to punch his pretty lights out.

"I prefer impressionable." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you say we get to know each other better?"

His last remark was her breaking point. Eyes like ice, she brushed his hand off her shoulder stiffly.

"Touch me again," Marina warned dangerously, eyes narrowed, "and that face of your won't be so pretty."

He looked confused. Unused to such rejection he slipped from the high stool and wandered back to the Majestics, speechless while the bartender tried to stifle his laughter.

"She turned me down," Enrique stated incredulous.

His teammates shook their heads.

"It's your own fault," Johnny remarked coldly.

"Why do you even bother?" Oliver asked, even though he knew the answer. Enrique was a Casanova, through and through. "You have _two_ girls waiting back home."

"I can't help it," the blonde shrugged, looking around again for someone else. "Oh, now she looks fine."

Tyson followed his gaze to Hilary, who was motioning with her hands as she talked to Mariah. His heartbeat quickened. He had been hard-pressed not to stare at her all night. She just looked so beautiful. The thought of Enrique wooing her scared him.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," Tyson warned. "She's not your type."

"Doesn't matter if she's his type or not. He never gives up," Robert stated, looking to the heavens for help. "So uncouth," he muttered.

Tyson shrugged, trying to act casual, and took his leave muttering, "I'm gonna go see Zeo."

* * *

Kai stood on the balcony, extremely bored, as a slight wind ruffled his two-toned hair. Leaning on the railing, he stared out at the pale sky as the sun began to set. Soon bright stars would begin to appear, shedding faint light on a large, picturesque lake and the surrounding sakura trees with their delicate pink and white blossoms. The scene seemed almost too perfect, but would be romantic for couples.

He turned to stare through the glass doors into the main hall. Kai always seemed to be on the outside, looking in. There were just some things that nobody would be able to understand. It was too stuffy in there for him, and he felt as though he didn't belong. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except him. Even Marina, who had been disinclined to come, looked content.

Well, at least she had the last time he looked at her. His keen eyes picked her out again almost immediately. Kai didn't understand why he seemed so drawn to her. He glared as he watched Enrique approach her, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he left soon after talking to her. He frowned, and clenched his fist. Why did he even care?

Kai couldn't answer that question. He just did. It had not gone unnoticed by him that a genuine smile had been on her lips as she talked with Mariam and Ozuma. They obviously knew each other, which was a surprise. She didn't open up to many people, but it seemed that Marina trusted the St. Shields, something he found was hard to do after they had attempted to take Dranzer from him.

__

'Stop it!' Kai pushed those thoughts from his head. He couldn't allow certain matters to consume him, he had enough on his mind already. There were more important things to consider.

Biovolt, for example. It was eating away at him from the inside. He hated being used, so Kai had begun a plan. First he needed information. Why did Biovolt choose to reclaim him now? After that he didn't know what he would do. The logical choice was to take the company down, but it would be a huge task. And he couldn't exactly ask the authorities for help. He was too proud, and even if he did, he knew it wouldn't help. Biovolt had claws everywhere; nobody could be trusted.

And he knew exactly where to get the information he sought. It was just a matter of getting in, and finding the facts. Which was easier said than done. He knew that Marina would help him, if he asked. It did concern her as well. But, the matter ran deeper with Kai, it was personal. The same blood that ran through his veins also ran through his evil grandfather's.

He looked up at Marina through the glass. Abruptly he stiffened as someone else approached her. Kai recognized this person as well. But he never thought that _he _would turn up.

* * *

Marina had finally managed to convince the bartender to give her a drink, after assuring him that he wouldn't get in trouble for it. Placing it on the table, he turned away and acted as though he just given the teen Sprite, instead of Vodka. She smirked and reached for the glass.

Another pale hand beat her to it. She turned, outraged at their audacity. But the smart remark dropped from her lips as a very familiar person downed the alcohol in one go.

"You're too young to drink," the tall, redheaded teen dressed in inappropriate clothes for the function remarked, setting her glass back on the counter.

"Tala…"

"What? No hello?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"You stole my drink," Marina said seriously, snapping back into reality.

He smirked and lifted her off the stool into a hug.

* * *

YEAH! Another chappie done! Sorry to end it there, but it was a pretty long chapter. Once again, sorry for the wait, I haven't had a lot of time lately to write, but I'll try to catch up on it. Please review!


	60. HookUps and Confrontation

Omg! I'm so, so, so sund the time to review. Thanks.

Roni- Thank you. Hehe, Enrique got what was comin to him…

****

Sharishima- hey, glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much. Ya, I think you're on the right track with the perception…Thanks for reviewing!

****

XxCrimson ShadowsxX- hi! Long time no chat! I'll email you when I get the chance, but it may take time, so please bear with me. But thanks for reviewing. Ow, how did you fracture your knuckle? And that is a good lesson. Meh, I'm not a huge fan of Shakes- hey, glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much. Ya, I think you're on the right track with the perception…Thanks for reviewing!

****

XxCrimson ShadowsxX- hi! Long time no chat! I'll email you when I get the chance, but it may take time, so please bear with me. But thanks for reviewing. Ow, how did you fracture your knuckle? And that is a good lesson. Meh, I'm not a huge fan of Shakespeare, and in all honestly I haven't even read Julius Ceasar…but I do like King Lear. And I do enjoy Shakespeare's language sometimes. Hmm, redoing it might be good idea, maybe it'll give the story a lift or something. Thanks again.

****

Armith- Greenleaf- hehe, yeah, I love Tala. Yeah, this whole month has been tough:( but I'm sure that I shouldn't complain, cause uni has got to be tougher! Haha, well I liked the joke…and I hope that you did good on your test, cause by the time I've updated, you're sure to have gotten the marks back…Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kazumi Kairi- yeah, if you thought that chapter was long, this one is even longer! Hehe, and you'll get to find out what happened between Marina and Tala too, this chappie. Thanks!

Shezel- 10 is good I presume? Thanks so much! Yeah, well, don't worry, Tala will appear also in later chapters as well.

Shakena- glad you liked it so much! Sorry the update took so long…bad month. Oh, and you'll find that out in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

****

royalphoenix- Well, thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadow Samurai of the Darkness- cool name. No offense taken, I also am not a huge fan of social functions. Glad you like my fic, thanks for reviewing!

Oh, and I should also put in a disclaimer: do not attempt to do anything in this fic that may be harmful or cause injury. That goes for everything that you read about that happened in this fic! Don't be stupid! All stunts are made up, and may not be possible…

Anyway, I also meant to mention that I have very little time, so if I haven't reviewed your story, please don't be angry cause I haven't had any time to read them, but I will catch up eventually! Please forgive me, but life is gonna be a little hectic until vacation comes around! Thank you.

* * *

Ch. 59- Hook-Ups and Confrontation

"I had heard rumors about a girl joining the Bladebreakers," Tala shook his head, "but you would've been the last person I'd have thought of."

Marina smirked, then winced as she sat back onto the barstool.

"Are you okay?" the tall redhead asked, concerned as he noticed her pain.

"Not here…" she whispered, then replied, "and technically, the rumors were wrong. I'm not on their team."

Tala sat on the stool next to her, studying her carefully.

"It's rude to stare." She met his stunning eyes evenly.

He smirked. "You look great."

She shook her head good-naturedly. "I've been doing pretty good for myself."

"Anyone I should know about?" he asked teasingly.

"Hah, why? You regretting it?"

"Maybe…" he replied slowly. "I thought you were okay with it."

Marina nodded. "I was. I am. It was an excuse to get away. Things wouldn't have worked out anyway, you know that."

"Yeah…you're right."

They were both referring to her speedy departure from Russia. Marina had stayed with the Blitzkrieg Boys for a few months before leaving. Although she had never been close to Tala when they were children at the abbey, things had changed when she had stayed with them. They had broken off their short relationship and she now thought of Tala as a good friend. But she could tell that he missed her, whether or not he said anything. Her departure was quite odd. The Blitzkrieg Boys needed funding badly, as they were no longer controlled or supported by Biovolt Corporation. Since there was large bounty on Marina's head, she had agreed to help them. Tala called up the Russian police and gave them info on her whereabouts. But in order for him to collect a reward, the cops ad have a positive ID. So Marina had let them chase her around the Russian streets for a few days before she left quietly.

"And I believe you owe me," Marina grinned wolfishly, leaning her elbow on the counter. By rights she was entitled to a cut of the profits.

"That money's been gone a while."

"True, but that's not what I want," she replied. "I was going to contact you in Russia, but now I guess I don't have to."

"Aw, did you miss me too much?" he teased as Kai approached warily.

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted, struggling to keep a straight face. He always made her want to laugh.

Tala grinned mischievously at her and addressed Kai. "Hello, Hiwatari. Enjoying this gathering I see," he said sarcastically.

"Tala." Kai ignored his comments and nodded his head curtly.

"Say, have you ever heard her sing?" Tala asked suddenly, snickering at the memory as Marina glared. "She's actually quite good."

Marina snarled and remarked coldly, "Well, you even hearing me was a once in a lifetime experience, so enjoy it."

"I do."

"You're lucky I didn't kick your ass for coming into my quarters when I was taking a shower," she added pointedly.

"It was your own fault for leaving the door unlocked. How was I supposed to know?" he smirked.

"Hah! You and I both know that's a lie…I always lock the door," she replied quickly.

"Just what are you accusing me of?" he replied, feigning offence.

Marina raised one eyebrow. "Hmph. Well you didn't get away unscathed." She drew an imaginary cut across her right bicep, smirking.

Kai just watched their banter in quiet disbelief. A pang of jealousy stabbed into his gut. Marina seemed very relaxed in Tala's presence and they talked as if they'd known each other a lifetime. She didn't even appear disgruntled about the older teen's remarks, which was surprising.

"So where's the rest of the team?" Marina asked, brushing hair from her face.

Tala waved a hand dismissively. "I left them in Russia. I have some business to take care of."

"Why did you come here?" Kai asked suspiciously.

Tala ignored his distrust. "I _was_ invited. Mr. Dickinson had some questions for me." He looked at Marina pointedly.

"I answered the same ones." She nodded. "He actually thinks that he can change the Others."

"Yeah, well, I don't have any info," he ran a pale hand through his fiery hair. "Sometimes I think they were the lucky ones."

"Maybe…"

Kai noticed the haunted look in Marina's eyes and wished that he could remember who they called the Others. He could recall the children who seemed to be mindless soldiers and thought that perhaps they had become the Others. But he wouldn't know, as his grandfather had taken him to Japan after the accident. Marina had stayed there another two years, and Tala almost six.

"Well," Tala stretched lazily, "it's time for me to go."

Marina glanced up and met his icy eyes. "I have to talk to you," she said seriously.

Tala read the urgency in her eyes and nodded.

Kai, no matter how curious, didn't want to intrude and slipped away unnoticed.

Tala leaned in, but Marina shook her head. "Not here."

She slipped off the high stool carefully and walked away. Curious, Tala followed her out onto the balcony. A slight chill of clear air greeted him and he closed the glass door behind him quickly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned, as she sighed and leaned against the mortar railing.

"I have a warning for you,"- she announced clearly in Russian.

Tala looked around cautiously. -"Okay."- He knew that she would only speak in their mother tongue if something were up.

"Boris is here."- Marina's words seemed to fall heavily on his ears. -"In Japan."-

"What?"- he looked surprised. -"How do you know? My contacts have said nothing."-

"Well, your contacts are either naïve, or covering,"- she stated sharply. -"I know he is here. I had a run-in with him and his little gang."- She lifted the side of her shirt to show him the bandage. -"He thought it would be fun to kidnap the Bladebreakers."-

Tala sighed, swearing softly. -"What did he do to you."-

She shook her head. -"Just the usual."-

Tala knew what 'the usual' was. -"Do you know why he is here?"-

"Yeah."- she looked down. -"They want Kai…and me."-

"Then you shouldn't stay here. Come with me."-

"No."- Marina flatly refused. -"I will not run from _him_ anymore."- She sighed, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. -"Anyway, it's just a heads up to be careful."-

She turned to lean her elbows on the balcony. The stars glittered over the surface of the rippling lake and the closed blooms of the sakura trees seemed to be filled with a soft light. Marina wished her mind were as calm.

"So where are you going?" Marina asked quietly, in English once again.

Tala grinned, leaning against the railing. "There's a rave on the other side of town."

"Hmmm. You came a little bit out of your way," she stated plainly. "Mixing business with pleasure, I suppose?"

He shrugged. "A contact of mine organized it. It would be impolite to refuse."

"Since when did you start caring about that?"

"You could come too, you know," he said, glancing at her. "It'll be way more fun than this little charade." He gestured inside.

Marina rolled her eyes. "Normally, I would consider it. But not today."

He shrugged, uncaring.

"Oh, about that favor…" Marina braced her foot on the railing and brought out her damaged beyblade. Taking the bitchip from the center, she handed the blue beyblade to him after storing the bit in her boot.

Tala looked at her incredulously. "When was the last time this was repaired?"

She shrugged. "Uhh…the last time you did it."

"That was over two years ago."

"Yep." She looked at him brightly. "Just repair it, and maybe an upgrade or two."

Tala nodded, putting the blade in his pocket. "Alright. For you, I will."

"Thanks." She knew that he would do a good job. Tala had a knack for fixing things. He even designed his own beyblade, so she knew that hers would come back better than before.

"Well…" Tala put his hand on the rail and vaulted over, landing on his feet lightly. "Last chance to join me. No? Okay. Meet me at the pier in two days for your blade."

Marina tapped her head in acknowledgement. "Don't party too hard," she called out.

"Like that could happen."

As he disappeared into the shadows Marina sighed, resting her head in her hands. 'Please don't do anything stupid, Tala,' she thought, knowing of his grudge against Boris. She couldn't deny him that, as she hated him too, but Tala sometimes made rash decisions. 'Like I'm one to talk of that…'

She continued to stare at the lake, lost in thought. She didn't even notice when the door opened behind her. Marina was beginning to think that coming to the dance wasn't such a bad thing. She had been reunited with three people who were close to her.

"How is your injury?"

Marina glanced sideways sharply into gray-violet eyes. "As good as can be expected," she replied truthfully.

Kai studied her face covertly, but any emotions were hidden. She only let enough show to get by, and not a smile more. But it also depended on who she was with. While she had been relaxed with Tala, she seemed a bit guarded with him.

"How do you know the St. Shields?" Kai asked, breaking the silence.

"They are old friends," she replied vaguely. "Actually, I trained with them when they planned to take the Sacred Four bitbeasts."

"Hmph."

"The world's not as big as you'd think…just different." After being secluded her whole life, it was a huge change to be free when she ran from Biovolt. It had took her a while to adjust. Now she couldn't stand being cooped up in one place.

"Enjoy the peace while you still can," Marina stated, opening the glass door to go back inside. "It won't be long…"

* * *

"Really. Well, you seem to be adjusting great," Tyson nodded at Zeo, peering past him intently.

"Is something wrong?" the turquoise-haired teen/robot asked, "You seem sort of distracted."

"No. Well, yes…no," Tyson replied, flustered.

Zeo raised a life-like eyebrow skeptically.

"Maybe?" he added hopefully. "Look…um, I'll talk to you later. Something I gotta do…"

The lone blader rolled his eyes as Tyson brushed past him. Sometimes the navy-haired teen could be so weird. And Zeo knew weird. He was an AI after all.

Tyson weaved through the few people talking on the dance floor and popped up beside Hilary and Enrique. For some reason his heart beat faster and he felt his face grow warm.

"Um, Hil, do you have a minute?" He glanced nervously from his Italian rival to the brunette.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," she replied as Enrique twirled her with ease. "Can it wait?"

"Nope." Tyson grabbed her arm and dragged her off the polished floor.

Enrique seemed at a loss for a total of two seconds before he regained his composure. Smiling warmly at a pretty girl with short white hair he introduced himself.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Hilary asked, frustrated. "I was dancing!"

"Yeah! With Enrique!"

"So? He's nice," she retorted quickly. "You have no say over what I do, or who I dance with."

"But Enrique!"

People turned to look at them so he dragged her into a more secluded corner.

"You have to watch out for him," Tyson warned as he stared into her pretty chocolate eyes. "He's just a Casanova, going from one girl to the next. He even has two girlfriends waiting back home!"

Hilary stared at him, a little surprised. It wasn't the fact that Enrique had two girlfriends that surprised her, but it was the fact that she thought she could detect a hint of concern in his voice. "I wasn't planning on dating him…we were just dancing." She dropped her head and her eyes flashed as she replied, "But why would you care anyway?" She looked away, soft curls covering her face.

She suddenly became aware of his hand on her arm and felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hil," he said softly, putting three fingers under her chin to lift her head, "I do care."

She was speechless. Hilary had wanted to hear that for a long time, but what finally at a loss of what to say. She had even fantasized this moment, but never really thought it would become reality. The moment was perfect, he had acted completely normal. But why was she suddenly afraid?

__

'Should I say something?' she wondered, unable to tear her eyes away from his. _'Of course I should! I can't keep staring at him like he's from outer space! But what do I say…what do I do! Wow, he hasn't mess it up…yet_,' the rational part of her brain added.

Suddenly the look on his face changed to that of wonder. His hand dropped back to his side. "Wow," he muttered slowly. "That actually came out right. I didn't mess it up." It was obvious that what he had just uttered was meant for himself. "Umm…"

"Oh….Tyson…I…"

"Hey!" he looked past her, suddenly distracted as only he could be. "Are those buffalo wings?"

He started to walk towards the food table when Hilary grabbed his arm and leaned in quickly, pecking him on the lips. _That_ was enough to keep his attention. His mouth moved like a fish out of water, but no sound came out. Hilary was blushing fiercely, waiting for his reaction when Marina strode by, smirking at the scene. (She couldn't help it, c'mon!)

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen him speechless," she remarked casually. "Way to go Hilary. I can actually hear myself think. Fancy that."

Tyson found his voice enough to utter discomfort, and began blushing crimson. Hilary bit her lip, looking anywhere but at him.

"So…"he croaked out nervously. "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

Despite saying it fast, Hilary understood. She swallowed and replied boldly, "I thought that was obvious."

"Really?" he grinned, immediately happy. Joy seemed to bubble from him. Hilary relaxed. The hard part was over.

"Shall we dance?" Hilary asked, unsure of what to do next.

"I dunno…I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Then you'll learn."

"I dunno…"

"We're dancing," she dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Okay…" He didn't put up much of a fight, probably because he was still in shock.

* * *

Mariah had been at Ray's side all night, which, although it embarrassed him at first, he was comfortable with. It was nice. He hadn't seen his whole team in a long time, and it was great to talk to them after such a long time apart. It seemed that they had all changed a lot, and it was something that he noticed now that they weren't a team.

Lee wasn't any taller, but he seemed older, more mature, and a better leader for the White Tiger team. Gary, on the other hand, seemed so much bigger and taller; it was like talking to a tree. He still had his obvious obsession with food though, and rarely left the buffet table, sampling every dish. Kevin had hit a growth spurt, and was fast approaching Lee's height, which was quite a shock for Ray. And he was still a joker. Mariah was the only one who hadn't really changed in his eyes.

Mariah was still the bubbly, happy, pink-haired girl he'd grown up with. He'd always known that she'd had a thing for him, but now he was beginning to realize that he liked her too. He also suspected that his whole team knew as well, judging from the smug smile that never left Lee's face whenever he saw them together.

And Mariah looked beautiful. Instead of wearing pink like she normally did, Mariah wore a white dress, in the style of an ancient Greek Goddess. But she had kept the pink bow resembling cat ears. It was her favorite accessory.

"Ray?"

The neko-jin looked up, realizing that he hadn't heard a single word Salima had just said. Which was weird, because he normally didn't zone out.

"Sorry. I completely understand," he said, taking a guess at the question.

The orange-haired girl smiled like she had expected that answer, so he was in the clear.

"So, are you still traveling the world?" Ray asked, feeling lost without Mariah by his side as she got drinks.

"Yeah, actually," she smiled. "We just decided to take a quick stop here in Japan, before continuing. It's so great to meet new people and study their culture," Salima added enthusiastically.

"I can see how that would be a cool experience," Ray replied nodding.

The neko-jin noticed Mariah returning and turned, his golden eyes lighting up.

"Hi Ray!" she greeted, pointed fangs exposed playfully.

Suddenly she tripped, and Ray darted out, catching her before she hit the ground. He helped her stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Mariah giggled, clinging to his arm. "The ground tripped me," she slurred.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray studied her, knowing something was up.

"You're funny Ray…you have such long hair," she said, toying with his hair as a cat would a ball of string. "So pretty."

Salima gave them an odd look.

"Um…Kai!" Ray called out to his team captain.

The stoic captain walked over reluctantly. "What?" he asked curtly.

"I think something's wrong with Mariah…"

"Your point is?"

"I think someone drugged her…" Ray whispered, scared for her.

Kai frowned and studied the pink-haired girl, who continued to play with Ray's hair. Ray had to hold her up. Suddenly Mariah turned and noticed the Russian teen.

"Kai…" she made a face. "You're mean."

Kai smirked, meeting Ray's golden eyes. "She's not drugged, just drunk." He recognized the signs immediately, though there was no alcohol on her breath.

"What? How?"

"What was she drinking?" he asked Ray levelly.

"I dunno…"

"The punch is good!" Mariah piped up suddenly. "You should try some."

Kai's eyes flicked over to the buffet table where a large crystal bowl of peach-colored juice was.

"What should I do?" Ray asked, almost falling over as he tried to hold up his teammate and crush.

"Just take her somewhere quiet, keep her out of trouble, and make sure she drinks a lot of water," Kai instructed before heading over to the table.

"Okay…Mariah…" Ray lifted her bridal-style and threaded through the room until he found a deserted couch in the corner. Lee saw them and joined his friends.

"What happened?" Lee asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure…I think she drank some spiked punch," Ray replied as he set her head down gently on a pillow.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, Kai's taking care of it, and she'll be fine," Ray reassured him. "Can you bring some water?"

Lee saw the look of genuine concern in his friend's eyes and held off blaming him. He knew that Ray would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially someone he cared for. He left to get the water.

Mariah opened her eyes and blinked. "I love you Ray," she said quietly, yawning.

Although his heart leapt at her words he shook his head. "You're drunk Mariah." He stroked her forehead softly. "You don't know what you're saying."

She smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Marina studied the food on the table with interest. She had no idea of what half the stuff was, and there was such a variety. She was a little hesitant about eating something that anyone could tamper with, but was fairly sure that no one there would poison the food. But she couldn't help thinking of the possibility; that was how she was taught. Then she spied a plate full of different cheese slices and her eyes lit up. Even though she had only had it a few times, she loved it, and would pass up the chance to consume more. Picking a slice of cheddar she nibbled on it, in disbelief that anything could taste so good.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Kai approached the table, leaning over the punchbowl. Marina couldn't help but ask the obvious question as he reached for a glass.

"What are you doing?"

Kai didn't look at her, but continued to take some of the juice. "I think that someone might've spiked the punch," he stated seriously.

"Really?" she grabbed a glass and dipped it in. She took a large portion in her mouth, letting it sit on her tongue. The juice was sweet and tangy, but there was also a bitter taste in it was well. Marina swallowed. "Well, its definitely not just juice. Cheap alcohol, though."

"Aha! I know you now!" Someone shouted loudly.

Both Russians ignored the outburst, Marina setting her glass down. The drink was not too her tastes.

"Shadowhawk!" the voice said once again loudly, getting closer.

At this Marina stiffened.

"Blade Raider…" the same boy spat.

Marina turned to confront an angry-looking boy with black hair. She identified him as a member of the former Team Psychics.

"Kane, what are you doing?" Salima hissed as people turned to stare and the room went quiet.

"What? You don't recognize her?" he asked, staring at Marina hard. "It was so long ago…but I know I'm right. She was that blader back in Russia who picked on little kids and destroyed their beyblades."

Even with the many eyes on her she managed to remain impassive.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kane taunted. "You're the Shadowhawk."

Suddenly Marina saw herself as the person she used to be on the Russian streets. Snow whirled around a figure in a long, hooded, black coat. Within the shadows of the deep hood appeared two strands of blue hair and a malicious grin. She annihilated her weak opponent in seconds, her whirling blade sending metal chunks flying. She recalled her beyblade, turned, and walked away, leaving her opponent in tears. Marina shook her head. She was not proud of what she had done.

"I can be whatever you think I am," she replied levelly. "But don't you dare try to think you understood the circumstances. I am Shadowhawk no longer."

Marina brushed past Kane. He was struck speechless by her reply, and grabbed her arm as she walked by. Marina felt her skin turn to ice.

"You don't deny it?"

"No," she replied coldly. "I have made my peace with it."

"How could you have done that? Have you no heart?" Kane hissed quietly.

She grabbed his wrist and found the pressure point to release his grip on her arm. She didn't not want to hurt him, even though she could. Most people looked away, thinking it to be some sort of minor spat. Marina met his burning gaze icily.

"It's in the past," she stated harshly. "What would you have me do? I can't change it even if I wanted to. Have you never done anything you regret?" Her voice was low, for his ears only. "But if you insist on doubting my abilities, ask the Bladebreakers. I would be glad to settle things in the dish."

With that, she was gone. Kane stared at the spot on his arm where she had pinched to release his muscles. It ached dully. He didn't understand it. He had been sure that if he found the Shadowhawk she would deny it, or at worst be proud of what they'd done. This girl had done the only thing he didn't expect; she had acknowledged it.

"Kane, you alright?" Salima waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"Just forget it, Kane," the flame-haired girl advised. "If she does it again, we can nail her, but you have no proof."

"She admitted it!"

Salima shook her head. "That won't hold up anywhere, you know that. Besides, I've never seen her picture before, so she's not a registered blader that you can kick out." She sighed. "Just wait, Kane."

He met his teammate's eyes. She was dead serious. He looked away.

"Fine. For now, I will." Kane couldn't help but feel cheated. He had a passion for helping the 'little guy', and what he had witnessed years ago in the frozen land had stuck with him.

* * *

Marina sighed. Her hands clenched on the railing gave away her discomfort. She always knew that somehow or another her street life would come back to haunt her. Shadowhawk…she had not heard that name in a long time. She looked to the calm lake as two people joined her on either side. She ignored them until one spoke up.

"So, you are the Shadowhawk then?" a boy on her left asked.

"Of course she is, it's obvious," the girl on her right replied.

"If you have a problem, take your baggage elsewhere," Marina said coldly, still not sparing them a glance. "I'm not the Shadowhawk any longer."

"That much you made clear."

"But that doesn't mean it has to stay that way…"

"Its such a pity," the boy with black-hair said.

"We were in admiration of your skills," the white-haired girl added.

"We were going to offer you a proposition," the boy stated airily.

"But clearly, you're not interested," the girl added again.

Marina glanced at each of them in turn, now curious. "Who are you?"

"I am King."

"And I'm called Queen."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you," Marina replied. "You battle weak opponents to steal the best parts, keeping the good and selling the rest. But I thought you'd gotten out of that."

"We tried to be honest citizens for a while, but it was just so hard," Queen explained.

"All the best parts were so expensive, and already taken," King added. "So why shouldn't we own them?"

"Honesty doesn't make money."

"Well, I'm not interested," Marina said coldly. "Like I said, I'm not Shadowhawk anymore." With that, she put her hand on the railing and vaulted off the balcony.

"If you change your mind give us a call."

Marina sneered and walked slowly down to the lake, where she stayed the rest of the evening.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Queen spat.

"We don't need her anyway," King replied airily. "She'd just get in the way."

"But her skills are unrivaled…perhaps she'll change her mind."

"Maybe," he replied, unconfident. She didn't seem willing at all.

* * *

"I wonder what that was about?" Max frowned, scratching his head.

Mariam shook her head, long hair one-second behind her movements. "Oh, Marina…no," she muttered seriously. "You are always in trouble."

"You don't have to tell me that," Max replied, without thinking. "About a week ago she had amnesia."

"What!" the blunette said sharply. "What happened?"

"Um, I'm not really sure…but there was this big incident with some guys," he tried to explain. "Wait! You know Marina?"

Mariam smirked smugly. "Of course. She's closer than a sister."

"Really?" he looked at her incredulously. He knew that the Russian girl couldn't be cold to everyone, but it was a shock that they knew each other. But after he thought about it, they were similar in some areas. Mariam just wasn't as closed. "Then she's not always unhappy?" he asked curiously.

"No," she shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" he began. "She hasn't really opened up much. She doesn't smile, or laugh, and barely even talks to us."

Mariam sighed. "Just wait. Marina is Give it time, she's just being cautious for your sake."

Max nodded. Mariam could tell that he was genuinely concerned about her. 'You have friends with them,' she thought, wishing Marina could hear. 'Don't give up on yourself.'

"So…um…how long are you here for?" the blonde asked.

Mariam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know Ozuma's pretty restless though."

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked hopefully. "Because I'm sure Tyson wouldn't mind if you stayed in the dojo."

"Oh, well thanks. I'll see what Ozuma thinks, but I'm sure he'll agree. It sounds a lot better than an old warehouse."

"You're really staying in an old warehouse?"

Mariam shrugged teasingly. "No, just some motel."

"Yah…" Max nodded. "Um…Mariam…can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Shoot," Mariam eyed him curiously.

"Um…well, see…the thing is…"

Mariam watched him closely. He was so cute when he was nervous. She guessed what he was trying to say and smiled inwardly.

"I like you," she stated calmly, interrupting him. "More than a friend…"

"What….really? Cause I wanted to say…" Max looked into her unwavering emerald eyes. "I like you too. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

Mariam smiled. "Well…" His face fell and she immediately regretted her play. "Of course I will." She was rewarded with his beaming face.

Bending over, she kissed him on the cheek. "You're too cute to say 'no' too."

Max blushed, but he wasn't really embarrassed.

"Oh my god!" Mariam said incredulously, staring past Max.

"What?" He turned to see what she was staring at immediately.

"Tyson is dancing?" Mariam smirked as sly comments naturally formed in her keen mind.

"So he finally said something to her…about time," Max muttered. "You should see those two argue," he commented to Mariam.

"At least he's found someone who can put up with him," Mariam replied. "Now I'll definitely push Ozuma into your offer." She smiled. The night hadn't been that bad after all.

* * *

There! That chapter is finally finished! It's 20 pages of story! That's a new record, it is. Once again, sorry for the long wait, I hope the long chapter made up for it. And hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon…but I'm so behind in my writing! Please send me a review! -


	61. Coming Home: Part I

Hello again! Sorry for the extremely long wait! This whole month has been so busy with parties and exams that I have no time for anything. But finally, summer is here, so the next time I update shouldn't be as long! Enjoy the chappie!

****

icewolf9- wow, 3 days! That's awesome! I'm extremely flattered that you like my fic so much! And thank-you for correcting me, I wasn't sure what colors they were so I just guessed…my bad. And don't worry, I won't give up on this fic, but now I'm not so sure about the sequel I had planned…but anyway, I'm glad that you liked the hooking up last chapter, thank you for reviewing!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- why thank you. A celebration would be nice tho, but maybe I'll save that for the end of the fic…if I ever get there! …so long…so much…writing…ack! Haha, I loved the faces, thank-you for the play-by-play, I'm glad you liked that chappie. It is definitely one of my favs. I know, its so fun to make Kai jealous. I'm so evil. Mwahahaha! Yep, ur right, Kai still doesn't remember all, or at least he hasn't shared it yet. I'm working on that. Haha, well at least school is over for the summer! Two whole months! O ya! OO haha, don't worry, I'm finally caught up reading Darkness Shine, but Fiat Lux may take a while…thanks for your awesomely long review!

****

HeartlessDevil- nice name! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Princess Fey- mwahahaha! O yeah, nice party. I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

storm-of-insanity- yeah, I hate it when ff is not running properly. Oh, thanks, I've never heard that song, but I'll look it up. Why thank you for the compliment! I like those! Hehe. Well, yes, Kai does have scars, he just barely ever goes shirtless, so people don't see them. I think I might've mentioned them in ch. 57- Hawk's Flight. Oh, don't worry, Marina and Kai will be paired up, I was just mentioning that Marina and Tala were once together, but they are just friends now. Haha, well at least somebody else likes my cliffies. I think they drive people insane! Thank for your review!

****

Kai-Dranzer- Thank you, and don't worry, I have no intention of stopping! Thanks for the compliment, I thought that it would only be fair to have different points of view, if it was forever Marina and Kai then readers would never get to see anything going on with the other BB. Haha, in that drunken way…o yeah. Well, now I've finally updated, sorry for the incredibly long wait! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Shadow Samurai of the Darkness- cool name. I'm glad that you liked that chapter, I thought it was fun! Yes, yes, all the hook-ups. Hehe. Well, I think I'm gonna leave King and Queen out of the fic for now, they were just interested in using Marina to steal better beyblade parts, but she turned them down. Oh, and Marina was just going down to the lake to think, the party is over in this chapter. Yeah, I know, short party, but I had to move on with the story. Thanks for your review!

****

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNiX- awesome! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sharishima- Yeah, that was definitely my longest chapter, I don't know if I'll ever get that high of pages again though. I'm sure that if you want to write 20 pages, then you can do it! Yeah, well, she doesn't really like to let her bitbeast go with anyone. She does trust Tala, but Saphira is sacred to her, so almost no one else may touch her. Thanks for your review!

****

Kazumi Kairi- more dramatic is good! Thank you. Hehe, that's a good observation, sometimes they do act like that. Ha, in this fic, danger is part of the plot. I like action, so I do try to deliver. Thanks for reviewing.

Shezel- wow, thanks for all the compliments! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and sorry again for the long wait. Haha, oh, yeah, Kai will get paired soon enough. Well maybe not soon enough for him, but that's okay. Um, yeah, the St. Shields will definitely be around now for a while, and Tala will have another role later in the fic as well, so you haven't seen the last of our favorite redhead. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Mjus- well, that's an interesting name, does it stand for anything? Omg, thank you. You're so supportive! I appreciate that. Thanks for reviewing.

Okay, before you read this chapter, I'd like to make a little note and thank icewolf9 because she corrected me on the hair color of King and Queen. I got them mixed up last time, it turns out that King's hair is white, and Queen's is black. So thank you, and if you catch any more discrepancies, feel free to tell me, constructive criticism is fine by me. Enjoy the chapter!   
Sapphire

* * *

Ch. 60- Coming Home-Part I

__

Her eyes blazed with a cold light as she drew a long sword from a sheath strapped to her back. Kai stepped back. Marina took in this futile gesture with a smirk and fiddled with the blade deftly. Dim light danced off the metal as she lunged forward. There was a shriek of metal on metal…then silence.

Kai's eyes opened suddenly and he breathed in heavily. He sat up slowly and shook his head. It had just been a nightmare.

The Russian teen glanced around the room he currently shared with four others. His three teammates were still sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the shadows that haunted Kai's mind. His grey-violet eyes lingered on the fourth form a little longer than the others.

He had to be carefully discreet. Ozuma had been studying Kai closely the past two days after the dance. Kai found it annoyingly unnerving, as he didn't know what the St. Shield blader expected of him.

He slid from the futon quietly and stealthily crept from the room as only he could. Lately the nightmares had been getting worse, replacing the flashbacks he used to receive. Kai also noticed one constant in all those that he could remember: they all involved Biovolt. He suppressed a shudder. The last nightmare had seemed vividly real, and was still fresh in his head. Would Marina actually betray him? He wanted to believe that she wouldn't, but there was still a lot he didn't know about her.

Once in the bathroom he stripped and stepped into the shower. The steady stream of water immediately flattened his two-toned hair and he brushed it out of his eyes impatiently. He turned and sighed as the steam wafted around him in smoky tendrils. The shower had become his only refuge of solitude for the past few days.

The Bladebreakers had been required to go to training seminars and practice sessions. Mr. Dickinson thought it up, and Kai figured that by now he had seen enough of the rival teams. On his time off, the White Tigers and All Stars had come to visit, and the St. Shields were staying at the dojo. It had been practically impossible to get away for two seconds.

The past three days had been a nightmare for Dranzer's keeper. In addition to being forced to go the dinner/dance, he had had to sit through seemingly endless lectures on the 'blading spirit,' and endure training programs thought up by people with nothing better to do than beat teens to death with boredom. Not to mention that Kai had the unfortunate coincidence to walk in on various couples making out, which was something he particularly never wanted to see from his fellow teammates. Almost everyone had paired up at the dance, Ray included (with Mariah, no surprise), except him, Kenny, and Marina.

Kai stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly in dark, baggy pants, a muscle shirt and his trainers. Then he carefully painted the blue triangles on his face, and rubbed a towel through his messy hair. He threw on a dark grey hooded coat and left the dojo.

This day he had a plan. He knew where he wanted to go, where he had to go to find answers. It was so simple and obvious, yet he had only thought of it the previous night. This was one day Kai refused to sit through anything unpleasant. He was going to do things his way now.

Dranzer was comfortably warm in his pocket. The phoenix was just as excited as he was. Now perhaps Kai would find answers.

* * *

Marina woke up to the sound of the running shower. She yawned and rolled out of the futon to rest on the cool hardwood floor. Then she stood up to ruffle through her bag for clothes. She pulled on black, hip-hugging cargo pants and a tight black, racerback tanktop. She adjusted her black, fingerless gloves and did up her tall, dark, combat boots with ease. Marina stuck her blue-black launcher into a belt loop and fingered Saphira's bitchip before donning on her long, black, hooded coat.

"Where are ya going?" Mariam asked tiredly, sitting up.

Marina looked back, pausing at the door.

"I'm meeting Tala," she explained. "He's got my beyblade."

"Oh, okay." Mariam rested her head on her pillow. "You owe me a battle when you get back."

"Deal," the Russian agreed.

"I'll totally kick your ass, girl," Marian said cockily.

"You wish."

Marina shook her head and slipped from the room. She had gotten a lot closer to Mariam over the past few days. Now it was as if she had never left their village two years ago.

It had actually been a good week for her. No one had dared to bring up 'Shadowhawk' to her face, she could talk to Mariam again, and now she was going to meet Tala. Plus, she was happy that her friend had hooked up with Max. And Tyson seemed a lot quieter with Hilary, so she had some peace of mind. Furthermore, she had conned herself out of having to attend any stupid training seminars. It had almost made her forget about Biovolt.

'Almost' being the operative word. She knew better than to think that they'd given up. They were just waiting for the opportune moment. In the meantime there wasn't much she could do about it. But she had made up her mind that she was not going to just sit around and let Biovolt hurt her friends. She knew that Kai would understand, and she hoped that Mariam would be forgiving.

Lost in thought, she reached the pier faster than she expected. The smell of sea salt, oil, and rusty metal greeted her nose. Marina sat down on a wooden bench to wait for Tala. Glancing upwards at the overcast sky she got the feeling that she would soon be caught in a downpour.

'_Meow_.'

Marina glanced down just as Sahara leapt into her lap. She hadn't even noticed that sandy kitten following her. She petted the cat absently, wondering if she was making the right decision. She had weighed her options more carefully than ever, and knew which decision would be a tactical advantage. It would also be safer for her friends.

"I didn't figure you for a cat person," Tala announced, thumping down beside her on the bench.

Sahara hissed, sensing Tala's ice-wolf bitbeast Wolborg.

"Why not?" Marina asked, calming the kitten. "I am very much like them."

"How? By being vicious?"

"Partly," she replied vaguely. "But you know I prefer animals over human companionship."

"Should I be offended?" the redhead asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Marina retorted. "It's just that you can tell animals anything, and they won't betray you."

Tala shook his head and reached into his white and red coat.

"Here." He showed off her new beyblade in his palm and she took it eagerly. "Custom-made just for you."

Marina studied the silver and blue beyblade carefully. Tala did excellent work. The weight was heavier than her old one, but balanced. She ran her finger over the attack ring in appreciation. It was composed of sharp, hooked, wave-blades, just like her old one.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she replied, setting Saphira's bitchip into the center of it.

"I outfitted it with the latest technology," he explained knowledgeably. "The attack ring is a counter-balance to the weight, and the defense capabilities are enhanced to absorb your opponents attack, and give that energy to you."

"Thanks. Its better than I thought it would be." She smiled, dropping the blade in her pocket.

"Of course it is. I made it."

Marina rolled her eyes. "How modest of you."

"Aren't you going to try it?" Tala asked, a little miffed.

"Maybe later…" she turned to face him. "Listen, Tala…I need a favor."

"Really?" he was surprised at her seriousness. "What it is?"

"I want transport to Russia…I want to come home."

Tala cocked an eyebrow. It was one of the last requests he ever expected to hear from her. "Well…I have contacts, so it'll be no problem. I'm leaving today, so you can come with."

Marina shook her head. "What about two days from now?" she asked.

Tala thought hard. "Yeah, okay. I can get you a spot on a cargo freighter…but it'll take two days to reach Russia."

"Great." Marina looked relieved. "Then I'll meet you in four days. But…can you get two spots?"

Tala frowned, studying her curiously.

"Sure, but you're going to have to tell me why."

Marina licked her lips and sighed.

"Well, you know that Biovolt is after me again," she began, "so it's not safe to stay here. I can't endanger the Bladebreakers. If Voltaire gets hold of them again…they wont' stand a chance."

"I understand that…but two seats?"

"Well…" Marina bit her lip as a raindrop fell from the sky.

"Kai."

She glanced at him. "Yeah, they're after him too."

"Have you informed him about this?" Tala asked, oddly curious.

Marina shook her head. "No. The way I see it, I have three options. One, I can convince him to come. Two, I can trick him, or three, I can force him. I haven't decided which would be the best method yet."

Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Well what other choice do I have? Nobody else should get hurt because of this. If it's me they're after, then it's me they should get."

Tala studied her carefully. She had obviously made up her mind. "I'll have those spots ready for you," he said standing.

Marina stood also, just as it began to pour. She touched his arm. "Thank you."

"No problem, just don't be late. The freighter won't wait." Tala nodded. "I'll see you in a few days." He turned and walked towards the dockyards, heedless of the downpour around him.

Marina placed Sahara on the ground lightly. The kitten sneezed and flattened its ears, annoyed at being wet. "Time to go," she told he sandy cat, who ran off into the bushes.

She flashed a smile and adjusted the hood over her head. A heavy veil of silver rain surrounded her, and she was drenched in minutes as she made her way through the park. Marina walked slowly, enjoying the rain despite being soaked to the bone. There wasn't a soul in the park so she took the open path instead of weaving through the trees. She had to congratulate herself; she had learned the ways of Japan quickly.

Movement up ahead caught her eye and she stopped as she reached the empty street. Frowning, Marina realized that the cloaked figure was Kai just as he turned a corner. She was about to ignore it but she was curious now. He had seemed very secretive, glancing about furtively.

Changing direction, she crossed the road to follow him. Just where was he going? She tailed him carefully for a few blocks as he headed down alleyways and turned multiple corners. Finally, she lost him completely.

"Dammit," she mumbled under her breath.

Checking her surroundings Marina quickly realized that she had no idea of where she was. She had never traveled this far to the outskirts of town. Plus, she had forgotten the first rule of tailing: Always note your surroundings.

__

'Saphira?' she asked, disappointed in herself. It was cheating to use her bitbeast to track people. _'Can you tell me where Kai went_?'

She waited patiently while Saphira searched for Dranzer's spirit sense.

/Apparently he's just ahead of us, on the right/ her dragon replied.

Marina kept walking, glancing upwards at a very tall concrete fence beside her. She stopped at a large gate of cast iron. Studying the swirling design she was able to make out two initials: V. H. Her mouth dropped. Voltaire ha a home in Japan? She hadn't known that.

Looking up through the gate she saw Kai's cloaked figure up a deserted path. He was apparently just staring at the large mansion in front of him. She placed her hand on the slick metal. It would be easy to climb, even in the rain.

* * *

Kai stood staring at the place he once called home. He felt numb. His memories of the huge mansion weren't the best, but they weren't the worst either. He hadn't stayed in it much as a child. When Voltaire had pulled him out of the abbey after the 'accident' at age 9 they had come to Japan. His grandfather had sent him to one of the finest all-boy private schools in the country.

He never really liked that school though and after a year he started hanging out on the streets as soon as school was out. A year later he became leader of a tough beyblading gang known as the Blade Sharks. Not surprisingly, Voltaire actually approved of this, as their gang members were infamous bullies in the dish. Kai was always searching for a worthy opponent; none could stand against the power of his bitbeast. Then after a few more years, he met Tyson, an arrogant but competent blader who also bore a bitbeast in battle. The rest was history.

Kai never spent much time in the house, but knew it well. The forced meals with his grandfather at the long dining table had been tense. He was glad that he was never really that close to Voltaire, but it still hurt to have his own blood betray and use him. The head of Biovolt was always so demanding, and seemed to think that Kai was incompetent. He had hated his authority and rebelled often, not liking the way his grandfather wanted to control everything.

Involuntarily his hands clenched into fists just as he sensed another presence. Thinking of the past, he reacted on instinct and turned quickly, whipping out his hand to grab the cloaked figure and force them into a headlock. The person reacted just as fast and shifted, knocking Kai off balance. Kai recovered quickly, ready to fight, but grimaced when Marina lowered her hood to stare at the house. Raindrops dripped from her face in a steady stream.

"He has a house here?" she said in disbelief. Although her face was schooled he could understand what she was feeling.

"It was you who was following me?" Kai demanded coldly.

"This house…it's like bait," Marina said, more to herself than Kai. "But who is the hunter, and who is the hunted?"

Impatient, Kai brushed past her and walked up to the double mahogany doors. Marina struggled to keep her emotions in check. She had not known that Voltaire had a house in Japan, but obviously Kai had. And he had not told her of this. She felt a tiny stab of betrayal but suppressed it so that it would not consume her like it once had.

Through the curtain of rain she watched Kai struggle with the large double doors. He swore once, in Russian, and she felt her apprehension grow as she drew closer to stand in the shadow of the huge mansion.

Kai inserted his old silver key into the lock and turned it, listening carefully. He could hear the lock click and unlock, but when he turned the doorknob it wouldn't open.

"You used to live in this house," Marina stated. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was important," Kai replied with his back to her as he tried to figure out the door.

__

'It's important now,' she thought, then asked sharply. "What's the hold-up? I thought you had a key."

"The door's stuck, if you want to try, be my guest," he retorted sarcastically.

Marina spied a bronze plaque near the door at eye level and smirked. "It's not stuck, you just don't have the key."

Kai turned his head to give her a one-eyed glare. "I have the key," he growled, irritated.

"You have one key, Kai." Marina rolled her eyes. "You need two."

Before he could come up with a stinging remark she slipped by him and pushed the bronze plate up to reveal another metal plate. This plate had a small indent in the middle. Marina reached into her pocket and drew out a ring with a creepy, yellow-veined, blood red stone embedded in the center. She absolutely hated the ring but lately it had been plaguing her dreams so she started to carry it with her for fear that someone else would take it. And to Kai's surprise, he recognized it immediately.

"Where did you get that?" he asked sharply.

Marina pushed the stone into the indent and replied, "I stole it from Boris years ago."

A dull light flared around the ring as a computer read the deep lines embedded as code. Then a green light flashed on and the door clicked open. Kai stepped inside the house as Marina retrieved her ring and placed it back inside her pocket. Before Kai could tell her to wait outside Marina stepped in and closed the door behind her. There was a 'don't-even-think-about-it' smirk on her face, so he dropped it.

Kai would have preferred to go in alone, and in fact, that was what he had planned. But it was obvious the Marina wouldn't take no for an answer. From the corner of his grey-violet eyes he watched her study the front hall. With no disrespect, it looked like someone had tossed her in a pool. If her long coat was waterproof at all, it didn't go any good in a rainstorm.

Marina rubbed her ear absently, too preoccupied to deal with the low humming she heard. She scanned the hall, picking out details. Like how the hall split into two doors and opened into a main room. And the traditional-style décor and plain paint. A low felt couch off to one side still had some shoes underneath, and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. That, at least, was comforting. It meant that no one had been inside recently. But no matter how much she focused on little details, she couldn't get over the carpet.

It was thick and plush, obviously very expensive. She could feel herself sink about a centimeter in the stuff. But it was the color that made her insides churn. It was a deep wine color that reminded her of dried blood. When she thought about whom owned the house, everything made sense.

When Kai walked the hall and turned left, into the kitchen suite, Marina followed silently. The house was just as Kai had remembered it. Cold and uninviting. He hadn't liked the house then and he certainly didn't like it now. He wanted to run, and leave it all behind. But he couldn't. He was there for a reason.

Although the Russian authorities had seized all of Voltaire's overseas assets, they hadn't bothered to sell them. A team had combed through the house and searched for evidence, even taking one of Voltaire's laptops, but Kai knew that they didn't get everything. And although blueprints didn't show it, he was sure his grandfather had a hidden room somewhere in the house. And he even knew the general area to look.

Not wanting to linger in the kitchen any longer he crossed the clear room and turned left, past the long dining table where he'd once shared his meals. He continued up a flight of stairs that curved along a corner, his feet instinctively remembering the way. Marina followed him at a distance, oddly placated under Voltaire's roof. It was easy to feel that way in the place he called home.

Kai stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs and turned his head to watch her silently. She may have felt oddly disconnected, but that didn't stop her from retorting swiftly.

"What?" She raised one eyebrow darkly.

He turned his head away from her, a smirk on his face. "You're making tracks," he stated simply.

Marina looked down. Water drops marked their path as she was soaking wet. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Kai nodded towards a yellow-paneled door. "In there you can dry off and get changed." His eyes wandered over her body boldly. "The clothes should fit."

She cocked an eyebrow and strode past him. "Fine."

"I'll be down there." He pointed to the door at the end of the corridor. "I'll leave the door open," he added.

Marina nodded and entered the room he had indicated. Like the other rooms she had visited, the floor was covered in a thick layer of dust. In addition, there was a queen-size, four-poster bed, a large dresser, mirrors along one wall, and a deep, walk-in closet. The door to an add-on washroom was still ajar. She ignored the pink-painted walls and strode to the bathroom. She shook out a towel and peeled the wet clothes from her body. Wrapped in a towel, she returned to the bedroom, thinking that at leas the floor wasn't colored crimson. Instead, it was hardwood.

A picture on the dust-covered dresser caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up, blowing the dust off it gently. Behind the glass was a tall, smiling girl with short, blonde hair and dancing eyes that seemed to look familiar. The girl was dressed in the traditional white ballerina costume. Marina placed the picture back, unable to pinpoint her recognition, and proceeded.

The walk-in closet was full of dresses and other things that Marina wasn't interested in. She returned to the dresser and pulled the first two drawers open. Finding nothing to her liking she continued pulling open the dusty drawers. Scowling, Marina came to the conclusion that Kai must've expected her to wear a dress. But digging around in the bottom drawer proved fruitful, and she found something suitable that would fit her.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she pulled on a pair of light grey sweatpants, a dark blue racerback tanktop, and a matching grey zip-up hoodie. Then she did up her boots, dropped her beyblade in the front pocket, and shook out her hair. Walking out the door she fixed her launcher to her side and adjusted her gloves and armguards, pulling the sweatshirt sleeves up to her elbows and doing the zipper up halfway. The freedom of movement gave her confidence and strangely enough the air of oppression lifted from her shoulders.

Striding swiftly down the hallway she headed for the door at the end; towards the door that seemed to beckon her inside.

* * *

As soon as Marina closed the door behind her Kai started for the door. Striding down the hallway confidently, he ignored about a dozen doors along the way to stop at the end of the hall. Kai knew the long walk was meant to intimidate visitors and act as a show of wealth and power, but he figured it was just a waste. Kai steeled himself at the door, suddenly recalling his boyhood fear of entering Voltaire's private wing of the house.

Kai shook his head of those memories and gripped the doorknob powerfully before turning it open. He was immediately bombarded by the stale, dusty odor of the room, which consisted of a bedroom and workspace separated by thin, Japanese sliding doors. Kai suppressed a shudder and began his search. He knew that there would have to be a hidden room somewhere, he just had to find the switch. It was unlikely that there was no secret room. Kai knew his grandfather too well to be fooled by the room's innocent appearance.

He noticed that the wall behind his grandfather's desk was stone. This immediately grabbed his senses, knowing that the rest of the room had wooden walls. He put his ear to the stone and tapped hard. The pain in his knuckles told him the stone was real, and he had heard no echo, but that didn't mean anything. Getting down on one knee he inspected the floor, and ran his hand over several scratches close to the wall.

Kai stood slowly, running his hands over the worn, stone blocks. Putting pressure on various angles on certain stones, he was rewarded when a stone from slid off on hinges, revealing a bronze plate and an indent similar to the locking mechanism on the front door. He knew he could not fool this lock, he needed Boris's ring.

Marina had perfect timing. Kai turned just as she strode into the room. He realized that he must've been staring at her oddly when she frowned and asked, "What?" Marina had always worn such dark colors before, and he was shocked to see her in anything else.

"I need the ring," he replied shortly, covering up.

A flicker of suspicion crossed her blue eyes before she drew the ring from her pocket and tossed it to him. He caught Biovolt's symbol easily with one hand.

"I'll be right back…" Marina stated, leaving the room with a troubled look on her face.

Kai paused, only for a moment, before turning and inserting the gem on the ring into the indent. He was curious as to what would make her leave so suddenly. He was sure that she wanted the information as much as he did, so why would she leave? His last thought was quickly brushed aside as a secret stone door slid back to reveal a tiny room housing only a low table and a laptop. A sly smile spread across his lips. Now, it seemed, he would get answers.

* * *

Ack! Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Hopefully now that school is over I can finally catch up on writing and reading! Please review!


	62. Coming Home: Part II

Whew, well that wait wasn't as long as last time! I'm really behind in the writing for this fic though. I know exactly what is going to happen, but I just can't transition it fast enough! Oh, and have you checked out the new stats that is offering? It has a hit counter for stories! I was astounded to look into mine and realize that for the last chapter over 60 people checked it out! Even though only about a quarter of that number reviewed, I'm amazed that that many people actually read my fic. Thanks to you all! Even the first chapter is getting almost 100 hits, so obviously some people are intersted in reading, despite the long way to go! I'm flattered, and surprised.

Okay, sorry to do this, but I'm too tired to reply to all of your reviews, so I'll thank you like this instead, and reply next time. My everlasting thanks to: **Princess Fey**, Shezel, Roni, **MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix, HeartlessDevil, Shadow Samurai of the Darkness, **Shakena, **icewolf9, royalphoenix, Kai-Dranzer, Armith-Greenleaf, Kazumi Kairi **and **storm-of-insanity **for reviewing. Don't worry, I'll respond to your reviews next time (please don't think I'm lazy or anything) and answer the questions you had in these reviews as well. So thank you very much for reading and reviewing, and to those people that read, thank you as well.

So, without further ado, here's the next chappie!

* * *

Ch. 61- Coming Home- Part II

Marina tread softly down the hallway, away from the answers she sought. She wanted nothing more than to be there with Kai when they finally learned what Biovolt wanted with them after so many years, yet here she was, walking away. In a way it was hypocritical of her.

She sighed, stopping at the top of the stairwell and leaning her head back against the wall. Her hand was clenched tightly around her beyblade. Her expression was that of pain, although she was not physically aching. Slowly, it seemed, her body collapsed and she slid down the wall, hugging her knees in the unfamiliar fabric.

Why did her moment of weakness have to come at such a bad time? She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. Being in the Hiwatari mansion drained her strength and caused shadows of her memories in Russia to flit across her mind.

For on of the few times in her life she found herself afraid, and she didn't know why. She had promised herself that she would wait for Biovolt to make the first move before deciding on a course of action, but now she questioned the wisdom of her decision. She had, after all, followed Kai to this place he had once lived. She knew that she wanted answers, both subconsciously and in full control. That was why she had come, was it not?

But she feared the answers that she might find. What if it was just too much for her to take? Biovolt had thought her dead for years, but now that they knew she was alive, what did they have planned for her? Surely their old plan for her wouldn't work anymore. Marina wasn't sure if she could outlast any plan they had for her this time. They knew her strengths…and weaknesses. She knew that they could control her at will, and if they hadn't figured it out, then they soon would. They had done it before.

Marina took a deep breath and allowed the fear to pass through her. Fear was the path that led to destruction. Composing herself once again, Marina vowed to fight Biovolt no matter what they had planned for her, even if it killed her.

__

'I'm better off dead than their pawn anyway,' she thought, standing up.

Resting against the wall for just one more second, a noise from downstairs made all her senses switch to high alert. Suspicious, she crept down the stairs carefully, not making a noise. Her eyes flicked over everything cautiously, not detecting anything unusual in an abandoned mansion. She walked into the kitchen, her boots padding softly over the linoleum floor. Glancing downwards, she noticed footprints in the dust that were not made by her or Kai.

Marina turned, intending to warn Kai but coming face-to-face with a man dressed head-to-toe in black. Reacting within a split second her hand darted out and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a frying pan hanging from a fancy holder above the counter. She swung her 'weapon' powerfully into his face, kicking him in the chest a second later. Then noise would have been comical had Marina not also heard the cartilage in the man's nose grind as she broke it. She leaped over him as soon as he fell, not bothering to check if he was still conscious, and dropped the frying pan on his chest.

Slightly angry with herself for hitting an enemy with a cooking utensil, she realized now that the low humming in her ears had been a silent alarm going off. It was obvious that the man she had knocked down would not be the only one in the house by now.

Marina flew up the stairs; intent on warning Kai before it was too late. She didn't want to be a prisoner again. Bursting through the door at the end of the hall, urgency overtook her. Being carefully silent was no longer an option, although she loved the element of surprise.

"Kai, we gotta go," Marina said, keeping the rush from her voice. "It's no longer safe here."

"What did you do?" Kai asked, studying the small laptop screen in front of him. Even though he was concentrating almost to the point of oblivious bliss, he had heard the noise she had made downstairs.

"Oh, nothing much," she retorted sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest. "I just had to take out one of Biovolt's goons before he darted me."

"I thought we'd have more time…" Kai mumbled, not seeming surprised at her response.

"You knew about the alarm system?" the Russian teen hissed, voice level.

"I suspected," Kai replied flatly. "It must've been triggered when we came through the door."

"A warning would've been nice." Marina walked to his side, leaning over his shoulder to stare at the computer screen.

"It's no use," Kai mentioned. "I can't hack the system. The firewalls are too strong; I don't know the passwords."

"By-passing the firewalls would've been quicker." Her breath tickled his neck, causing his heart rate to speed up. "Well, I could probably get in if I had enough time."

"How much do you need?" he asked, thinking that if he could hold Biovolt's goons off long enough for Marina to hack the system, then the information would be theirs.

"More time than we have," Marina slammed the laptop closed. "Leave it, it's time to go."

* * *

"Don't mess it up!"

"Yes sir," a man wearing a black, special-ops uniform replied to the radio in his hand.

"I don't want them escaping again. Do whatever you need to get the job done…but I want them alive."

"It will be done."

The man turned off the communicator and hand-signaled his men to move out. They knew the drill. They would not fail.

* * *

"Uhh…" Mariam sighed. "What is taking Marina?"

"What? Am I not good enough company?" her blonde boyfriend asked in mock offense.

Mariam threw a pillow from the couch at him, hitting Max squarely in the face.

"That's not what I meant." The green-eyed girl rolled her eyes as she explained, "Marina is the definition of a challenge. If you go up against her you can guarantee the battle will be difficult."

Mariam grabbed the pillow off of Max and kissed him lightly on the lips. "As far as I know," she added, "Marina's never lost a match. She doesn't stop fighting."

"Why do you want to beybattle her so badly?" Max asked, flushing slightly.

Mariam grimaced. "I want to win. I want to show her how much I've improved." The tall girl sat back and stared at the ceiling. "When she was with us she always used to beat me. She beat all of us for that matter, no matter how much Ozuma tries to deny it."

"I'm sure you'll get your battle."

"Oh, I know I will." Mariam's eyes glinted competitively in anticipation for the match.

Max grinned. Just watching Mariam made his insides squirm. But it wasn't unpleasant. He rather enjoyed spending time with her. He caught her eyes and the fiery glint softened. He leaned in, holding her eyes. A smile hovered on her lips. She closed her emerald eyes as their lips met softly. All frustration on Marina's lateness evaporated.

* * *

Kai strode down the long hallway swiftly, Marina seconds behind him. Adrenaline began trickling through his veins as the familiar sensation of restless anticipation before a fight found its way into his system. Marina was already in a state of cautious reaction. The heaviness of dread in her stomach grew; she had a bad feeling. And her instincts were usually right.

"Is there an alternative exit?" she asked, voice low.

"Many," Kai replied quickly, just as quiet.

They had almost reached the stairs.

Suddenly a door to Marina's right burst open. A man in black hurtled from the room and landed a powerful kick to her side. Having zero time to react she took the hit, which sent her sideways towards the wooden banister by the stairs. Marina slammed into the wooden railing and was sent head-over-heels (literally) over the top. Throwing out her arms desperately, her hand enclosed around one of the wooden poles and she hung there, the breath knocked out of her.

She looked up in time to witness the man who had attacked her smash right through the banister inches away as Kai threw him. His body hit the ground one and a half stories below her with a loud thud, and splinters of wood rained down on him. He didn't move.

"Here."

Marina looked up as Kai offered her his hand. She didn't hesitate to grab his forearm and he hauled her over the banister to his feet.

"You alright?"

She nodded, her right side bruised.

"Well, if they didn't all know we were here before, they do now," Kai stated, dusting off his hands. "C'mon, we have to get downstairs."

Marina took a deep breath as she turned around and shook her head. At least she knew her instincts were still sharp, but she berated herself for presenting such an easy target. A cheap move like that shouldn't have caught her off guard, and she hated that Kai had to help her. A flicker of light across the floor made her jump.

"Kai, look out!"

Marina lunged forward and pushed him just as there was a crash and broken glass rained down in dangerous missiles from the skylight above. A black rope dangled down, followed by a man dressed identically to the other two as Marina stumbled forward out of his way. A large shard of glass had almost gone completely through her hand and as it was, the piercing pain distracted her. As she removed the shard of glass the man punched wildly. She ducked, but his fist clipped her cheek and she stepped backwards. A hand on her back steadied her and she almost turned to KO the person before she remembered Kai. The man crouched into a ready position and waited.

"You're injured…I'll deal with him," Kai said to her steadily. "You can secure the exit."

He moved forward and she stepped back. Marina watched the man dodge Kai's fist only to be struck with his elbow. She turned on the landing and felt a stinging numbness creep up her legs. Spying the man at the foot of the stairs below her she realized with slow acceptance that she had been hit with a knockout drug.

"Kai, you must escape without me," Marina said, loud enough for him to hear her before a buzzing noise filled her senses.

"What?" Kai turned his head away from the fight and saw her collapse slowly. "Marina!" He lunged forward desperately but the man he had been fighting grabbed his arm. Kai reacted by punching the attacker square in the face, forcing him to let go.

Marina could barely curl into a ball as she fell/rolled down the stairs painfully. Feeling every step with shocking pain she slammed into the corner landing but her momentum carried her around and down the next half-flight of stairs. Reaching the bottom she was badly bruised, barely conscious and very disoriented. She felt someone roll her onto her back. Marina opened her blue eyes to hazily view a ring of black-clothed men around her before the darkness enveloped her senses.

Kai froze at the top of the stairs. The escape plan was not going as planned.

"Mr. Hiwatari," one of the men called out. "We have you outnumbered. You will save yourself a lot of trouble if you just come quietly and let us restrain you."

Kai wanted to laugh in the man's face. Like he would ever give up. But he did trudge down the first story of stairs and made as if he was going to surrender. He couldn't help but notice the dent in the wall at the corner landing from Marina's 'descent.' He looked up to the ring of them encircling her almost protectively.

"Very good, Kai. Now…just come here." He talked to him as if he was a child. Kai found is voice annoying.

"Since when have I ever done things the easy way?" the Russian asked boldly, more to himself, but for their benefit.

The man who had spoken to Kai, and was clearly the leader, narrowed his eyes.

Kai smirked, put his hand on the railing, and vaulted over, landing lightly on his feet. Then he attacked the ring surrounding Marina. The blows he gave and received went by in a blur as he punched, kicked, blocked, and dodged.

The men were unprepared for such a vicious and sacrificing attack. They broke off and Kai knelt beside Marina's unconscious form, panting slightly from the exertion. He then turned and leaped at the nearest man, sweeping his feet out from under him and coming up to kick him in the chest quickly. As he headed for his next target Kai felt a sting in his calf, and the next thing he knew he was smothered as three of the men leapt on him and pinned him to the floor quickly.

"That was foolish, Kai, very foolish," the main man said, shaking his head as he knelt beside the teen.

The man then took out a needle and flicked it professionally before removing the protective cap. He pulled the collar of Kai's shirt to the side and injected the clear liquid directly into a blood vessel in his neck. Kai struggled vainly, but only for the second it took for the sedative to work.

"Should we do her too?" one man asked, motioning towards the unconscious girl.

"No. She did that herself, falling down the stairs." He looked at his men and took the communicator from his pocket. "Load them in the van," he ordered.

As the men rushed to obey, he turned on the device.

"Mission accomplished sir, they're on their way now."

* * *

As night fell the Bladebreakers began to get worried about their missing friends. Although that was mostly due to Mariam's nagging.

"Marina is never late unless something is wrong," the green-eyed blader argued.

"She never even said when she'd be back though, right?" Tyson asked. "Point made."

"But Kai's gone, too," Max added, shaking his blonde head.

"That's normal!" Tyson retorted, starting to feel like the bad guy. "He always goes off on his own."

"Marina was just meeting Tala," Mariam attacked swiftly. "That doesn't take all day! We were going to beybattle when she got back."

"I agree with Mariam," Ozuma added, arms folded over his chest. "Something's wrong."

"Just because they're both late doesn't mean something is wrong!" the navy-haired blader cried, exasperated.

"Maybe they found someone they hadn't seen for a long time and are catching up on old times," Hilary added, trying to support her new boyfriend, but knowing how insane she sounded.

They all stared at her.

"I said maybe…" the brunette grumbled sheepishly.

"Let's just wait it out and see," Ray suggested, playing the mediator. "If they aren't back by tomorrow then…"

"Then what?" Mariam retorted sarcastically. "We'll magically know where they are?" Her emerald eyes blazed challengingly.

"Hey! He was just trying to help!" Mariah spoke up, offended.

The two girls faced off angrily before Ozuma stepped in.

"Stop it. Mariam, that was uncalled for. Just calm down," her captain ordered.

The female St. Shield smirked and looked away. Mariah clutched Ray's arm for support.

"We're all worried, but we have to trust that Marina and Kai can look after themselves," Ozuma pressed. "They're more than capable of that."

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but…" Kenny stumbled over his words. "Do you think it's a coincidence that they're both missing at the same time?"

They all looked at each other, not wanting to say the unspeakable. They only knew one person who would be after both Kai and Marina.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Max suggested, breaking the sudden tension in the air.

"Yeah, maybe they hooked up or something," Tyson shrugged.

Almost everyone rolled their eyes at him. Kai with a girlfriend would be strange enough.

"What should we do?" Hilary asked, leaning against Tyson. She kept glancing towards the door as if she expected the two Russian bladers to just walk in the door any minute and say they were just being paranoid for worrying about them.

"Wait." Ozuma suggested. "What else can we do?"

"I'll try to contact Tala," Mariam informed them. "He might know something."

"Good luck." Tyson rolled his eyes. "He's notorious for not answering when you need him."

"Tyson!" Hilary elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mariam asked sadistically. "Didn't think so." She left, assuming to find a phone. Ozuma followed her.

"I'll tell the White Tigers what's going on," Mariah offered. She stretched up to her tiptoes to kiss Ray quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call if anything changes." Her golden eyes were worried, but more for Ray than anyone else. She knew Kai, but wasn't close to him, and she had only just met the other missing Russian. But she knew how much his teammates meant to Ray. The Chinese neko-jin left the dojo feeling helpless.

That left the Bladebreakers (minus Kai) standing in the living room alone. They said no words, their eyes telling all. They already expected the worst.

Tyson sighed. "I'll call Mr. D."

"We'll find you, Kai," Ray intoned to the room.

"And Marina," Hilary added. The others nodded.

* * *

The Russian girl woke abruptly as the floor moved beneath her and she was jolted from blissful unconsciousness. She groaned in pain softly. If felt as if her entire body was bruised, and she realized that it probably was. Her hand also ached dully. Another buckling movement caused her to pause in her self-diagnostic.

She raised her head off of the cold metal floor and sat up, with difficulty as her hands were bound together. Peering into the semi-gloom she realized that she was in a rather large area, with metal walls all around. A muffled roaring sound could be heard and she wondered where she was.

Catching sight of another prone figure near her, she crawled towards it, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. But of course, it was.

"Kai…" Her voice sounded hoarse. "You didn't escape."

Another jerk of the floor banged her knees against the metal painfully and she froze as the truth dawned on her. The sudden movements of the floor were caused by turbulence. The roaring sound was the jet engines and the wind ripping by them. They were in the cargo hold of a plane, and she knew instinctually where it was headed.

_'Well, I guess I'm going home after all_,' Marina thought numbly. _'But this is _not_ how I planned it_.'

Another shake of turbulence jarred her back and she wondered vaguely why Kai wasn't conscious as she was. He wasn't the one to fall down the stairs.

"Russia…I'm home."

* * *

Well, wasn't that a nice cliffy for you all! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil sometimes. I'm beginning to think that my fic is something like the 'Nights of Arabia' where a woman supposedly stayed alive by telling her husband stories, but stopping at the most strategic points so that she could finish, and start another story, the next night.

Send me one of those much-loved and appreciated reviews please!

Sapphire


	63. Stonewalled

Hello! Sorry about the long wait for it to be updated, but I have a busy schedule. My writing time is practically non-existent! So without further ado, here is my response:

****

Kia himatari- thanks for reviewing, and to answer your question: yes, they will be getting together over to next few chapters.

Roni- thanks for your review!

****

Mjus- hehe, you'll see! And you're very right about Tala…thanks for the compliment! Well your name is certaintly original, so that's always good. Thanks for reviewing.

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix- **glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

****

Sharishima- yes, it is ironic how things worked out for them, isn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for your review!

****

Kai-Dranzer- thanks for the frying pan compliment! Sadly, I haven't seen that movie yet, though I really want too! Yeah, that's what a lot of my reviews I get say as well, but I do try to answer and do the thank-you's. I think you're very ambitious to write more than one story, cause I know how hard it is to just write one! So keep up the good work and thanks for reviewing!

****

intellectual vixen- I like your name! Hehe, glad you're so into my story, thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow Samurai of the Darkness- **haha, you're so right about that. The boat woulda been better. Thanks for reviewing! (Sorry the update took so long!)

Shezel- Well I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter! I think that it had a little bit of everything in it, so I was pleased with the result. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Princess Fey- glad you liked that chapter. Hehe, don't worry, I like totally random comments! Though luckily I am blessed with perfect vision:) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kazumi Kairi- yep, they're both back home in Russia. Don't worry, you'll find out if you keep reading! Thanks for your review!

Baby14- hmm, well I think I've told a lot about Marina's past so far, but there are some things that I can't tell you yet, and there is a bit more about her past coming in the next few chapters, so enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

****

storm-of-insanity- hehe, I like that word, 'tenderhooks', I've never heard of it before! And yes I do do that, don't I? Thanks for your review!

****

icewolf9- wow, thank you for the compliment! Sorry again about the long wait for the update, but thanks for reviewing!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- haha, pure evil? Why thank you! Haha, I think that we all wanted something like that to happen, I needed to get the action back into my fic! Yes, thankfully, I've never fallen down the stairs, though it has been close a few times…but I know it does hurt a whole lot! Hehehe, so you noticed that eh? Very good. He is showing the signs…laughs evilly…and my subtle hints about that are getting more…um, what's the word…obvious. Haha, well I thought your assessment about the 'drug addicts' was quite correct. That is basically what they are doing sometimes. Oh, and I'm glad that you loved that chapter so much! Thank you for your entertaining reviews! I always look forward to them! Ack, I'm still so behind in reading your fics! And I wanna check out that new one too! SweatdropsAnyway, thanks for reviewing!

****

HeartlessDevil- well, that's quite an effective name! I like it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Ch. 62- Stonewalled

-"Wake them up,"- the tall Russian man in his late-40's ordered harshly. As two men in white labcoats rushed to do his bidding, Boris surveyed the cell.

Typical of old abbey conditions in the lower levels, the cell was composed of old stone walls, floor and ceiling. There was only one door, made of new, sturdy oak and the hinges were on the other side, to prevent any chance of escape. To inspect the prisoners when it was needed there was a mailbox-like slot at eye level that could be opened or closed at the whim of the guard posted outside. Mouldy hay was scattered haphazardly on the floor and there was a covered pit to serve as a latrine in the corner. To provide a current of cold, but fresh, air into the cell there were two, 3 feet by 2 feet barred, glass-less windows high on the walls. There were no surveillance cameras or microphones hidden anywhere; the abbey was so ancient that to install such devices in the cells would mean a complete renovation. The abbey's finances were better spent elsewhere.

-"We've injected the antidotes,"- one of the scientists stated, nodding to the abbey's owner.

-"Good. Now leave us,"- he commanded in Russian.

-"But sir…when they wake up, surely they will-"-

-"Enough! The full effect of the drugs will not have worn off completely,"- Boris interrupted confidently. -"I have been dealing with these two for longer than you've worked here. Do not forget your place! Now leave."-

-"Yes, sir."- The two scientists bowed their heads and left the cell.

The cell fell silent as Boris waited impatiently for his former proteges' to work of the drug and regain consciousness. After two long minutes Kai finally began to stir. Boris knew that Marina would take a bit longer to fight off unconsciousness, as she had had to be drugged again when the cargo plane landed.

Kai opened a grey-violet eye groggily, blinking as his eyes tried to focus. At first he was confused as his vision showed him a dark, stone ceiling. But as his eyes roved downwards and set upon Boris everything sense. He tried to get up immediately but was hindered by the chains binding his wrists together and the remnants of the drugs in his system made him sluggish.

Boris smirked at Kai's first attempts until he managed to stand, gaining support from the wall behind him. Busy watching Kai, Boris didn't notice as Marina stirred and rolled onto her front.

"Boris," Marina stated, venom in her voice despite the cloud in her mind. She crouched like a cat, wary.

The older man smiled. "Finally consciousness is won," Boris said arrogantly. "Welcome home."

Kai glared, his eyes smoldering as he gauged whether or not his muscles were recovered enough to attack. He didn't care what the consequences would be, or the guards he knew must be outside.

"Don't even think about revenge yet," Boris stated, seeming to read Kai's mind from his posture. "There's no way you could reach me fast enough."

Although Kai's expression didn't change, he had to admit that Boris was right. Kai could still feel the drug in his system, slowing him down, forcing him to concentrate harder to understand speech. Marina seemed to realize this as well, knowing it was futile to attempt an escape under such circumstances, and sat back on the ground.

"Good, we have an understanding."

"What do you want, Boris?" Marina asked tiredly, in no mood for his mind games.

"You'll find out soon enough. I just wanted to welcome you home and tell you to enjoy this night, because you'll be seeing a lot of this cell." Boris shrugged, his voice cocky. "And I will see you two in the morning."

He turned and paused with the door open slightly, mocking them. "Oh, by the way Kai, your grandfather sends his regards." Boris smiled slyly and exited into the dimly lit hallway.

As soon as he had left, the door locking behind him, Marina crawled for the door. She began inspecting the door for weaknesses, but wasn't surprised when she found none. She looked about the cell, her eyes catching on the high windows above. Marina stood, bracing her hands on the door behind her. Then she walked shakily over to where Kai still braced himself on the wall.

"Could you lift me up? I want to see outside."

He met her eyes for a moment then nodded once and knelt down. As she was about to step onto his shoulders she noticed that they had taken her boots away. Marina sighed and placed one foot on each of Kai's shoulders. He stood slowly, leg muscles protesting the sudden weight gain.

Marina placed her hands on the iron bars covering the window and gazed out into the night. The window was at ground level to outside, so that meant that they were in the underground-basement level. She didn't recognize any of the mountains or the forest close by. She craned her head upward, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon but only succeeded in viewing more stars in the crisp sky. She sighed again, the moon always seemed to give her strength, but she couldn't see it. Marina took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air. It smelled like home, despite her position.

Kai shifted beneath her as he tried to keep her up. Suddenly her bruised muscles refused to hold her, her legs giving way under her and she slipped from Kai's shoulders. She rolled as she landed to save some grace, but in all respect she was lucky that she didn't twist her ankle. Lying spread-eagled on the hard stone floor she stared up at the ceiling. Marina covered her mouth with her hands as her shoulders began to shake.

Kai looked down at her, wondering if she was okay. Then he realized that she was silently laughing uncontrollably. Then he really wondered if she was okay.

"I really don't see what is so funny," he remarked dryly.

Marina coughed to stop laughing and tilted her head to look up at him. "I forgot that I fell down almost two stories worth of stairs," she replied seriously. "Your house is a death trap, you know that right?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and Kai sat against the wall. It was obvious to both of them that Biovolt had given her too high a dosage.

"Have you ever fallen down the stairs?"

"No," was the stoic reply.

"Well, it's a very painful experience," she continued, "especially when you're already drugged and can't really move."

"How much drugs did they inject in you?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Not enough to make this little trip fun."

From the corner of his eye he could see sadness cross her face in the dim light.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously, rough voice softening.

"Don't you feel it?" Marina asked sadly.

"Feel what?"

"Different."

Kai frowned. Marina put a hand over her heart as she searched inside her mind and soul.

"They have taken our bitbeasts and done something to them," she stated, her voice soft. "I still feel her, but she seems so far away. I can't hear her…"

Kai froze, realizing that she was correct. Slightly ashamed that he didn't sense it first, he came to the conclusion that the feeling he was missing was Dranzer. He put a hand to his collarbone, but his necklace was gone; Black Dranzer was also back in Voltaire's hand. They had no doubt searched his body while he was unconscious.

Suddenly Marina stiffened, recognition dawning in her face. "I know where we are," she whispered slowly. "The Beta site."

"Explain." The word meant nothing to Kai.

"Boris owns two abbeys in Russia," Marina began, searching her memory as she went. "After the accident, everyone was moved temporarily to a second abbey. I was still recovering, but it being called the Beta site. We moved back to the original abbey as soon as it was safe to return, so I don't remember much. But this must be it."

"So what does this mean?" Kai asked. "Why did they take us here?"

Marina thought about it. The answer on the surface was obvious. She met his eyes. "We're here because few people know about this place," she replied. "The original abbey is probably still being watched by the Russian authorities. It wasn't safe to return there, so they moved the base of operations here." Marina sighed. "No one will find us here. We're on our own."

"Fine. We'll get out ourselves," Kai shrugged, putting up a front of overconfidence. "It's easier that was anyway."

"If only it was that easy," Marina commented. "No doubt security has been tightened. They won't risk our escape again."

Kai knew she was right, as usual. "Well, if there's a loophole, we've gotta find it."

Marina nodded, rubbing her hands together absently, and wincing. She had almost forgotten about her other injury. She stared at the back of her hand.

"Let's see," Kai said gently, holding out his shackled hands to her.

Marina shook her head and covered her hand protectively. "It's fine."

"It's not fine when it obviously hurts."

The blue-streaked, dark-haired girl cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Look," he began, "as long as we are stuck in the same cell together, we might as well help each other. Things are just going to get worse," Kai added logically. "It will be easier to deal with it if we don't hide our injuries. Keeping each other alive should be a priority."

Her sapphire eyes bore into his in the dim light. Since when did Kai make speeches about helping others? She looked away.

"Fine." She sat up and held out her injured hand but the shackles pulled the other with it. She cursed Biovolt's thoroughness inwardly.

Kai moved closer and inspected the deep gash on the top of her hand, his fingers surprisingly gentle. At his touch a shiver went down her spine. She glanced at him, then away, frowning slightly.

"It's infected," he announced quietly, still studying the wound. "And there's something…a thread, in it."

He pulled out the offending material, gentle wasn't really an option, and Marina bit her lip as pain lanced through her hand. A thin trickle of blood ran over her hand, and she pulled her hand from Kai. She wished Biovolt hadn't taken her boots, gloved, and wristguards, but at the same time, she was grateful that they had left her clothes. And surprisingly, they hadn't taken her necklace either.

Sighing, Marina put her mouth over the wound, then spat the blood away from her. None of her previous wounds had ever been infected before, so she figured that the drugs they had given her had slowed her immune system, and made her body take longer to heal.

Having an open wound in a dirty cell was not a good idea, so Marina ripped the end off of one of her sweatshirt sleeves and managed to tie the makeshift bandage over her hand. It was difficult; the thin chain that shackled her wrists together was only a foot long (12 inches). Movement was limited, but it could have been worse.

"So tell me," she began, rubbing her hand, "who was the girl in the picture?"

"What picture?"

"There was a picture of a blonde girl in that room." She studied his face for a reaction. "The girl whose clothes I'm wearing."

Kai turned his head away, brow furrowed as if remembering something painful.

"You loved her," the Russian girl stated, guessing at the look in his eyes.

Kai's eyes flashed towards her once again, and he frowned. But he didn't deny it. Marina held his gaze.

"Anna was closer to my family than Voltaire," he admitted, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Who was she?" Marina asked gently, noticing his use of past tense.

"Boris's daughter."

Marina felt her blood run cold at his statement. Boris had a daughter? No wonder she had recognized something about her, but had been unable to place the familiarity.

"Her name was Anastasia," Kai continued, a corner of his mouth turning up at Marina's surprised expression.

"He had a daughter?" she asked, as if making sure she had heard correctly.

"Yes. She lived with us at the mansion." Kai made a face. "For some reason Boris didn't want his precious daughter anywhere near the abbey."

"So he'll torture strangers but not his own daughter," Marina scowled. "Ironic. I feel sorry for her to have had a father like that."

"Well you know how Voltaire feels about females." Kai shrugged. "Even if Boris had wanted her there she probably wasn't allowed. You…" he met her eyes in the semi-darkness, "were the exception."

__

'And I still don't know why…' Marina thought wryly. _'There must be some reason…I just haven't figured it out yet._'

"Did you ever tell her about her father?" she asked instead.

"No…at that time my memory of the abbey was almost nonexistent," he replied. "I couldn't remember anything about it until I went to the World Championships in Russia with the Bladebreakers."

"Well, it probably woulda been awkward to tell her anyway…"

"Anna was not like Boris at all…" Kai said quietly. "She was kind."

"What happened to her?"

"There was an accident." Kai sneered at the memory. "She was killed by a drunk driver."

Marina looked down. An odd emotion overwhelmed her: compassion. She thought back to when she had first regained her memories after suffering from ill-timed amnesia. When she had cared for Sahara.

****

FLASHBACK

Kai had smelled the sweet-sour odour on her when he had sat next to her while she had cared for the injured kitten.

"Were you drinking?" he asked coldly.

Her mouth twitched a little as she reached into her bag and pulled out an almost-empty bottle of clear liquid. She took off the cap and took a swig.

"Would it be better if I said I was?" She wiped her mouth and petted the kitten gently. "Most of it was used to clean the kitten. Some punk-ass kids thought if would be fun to beat it."

She looked up at Kai, and he saw that her mask wasn't up all the way. She was having a problem with control.

"Want some?" she asked, tilting the bottle.

"I'll pass." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"I wish," she retorted.

****

END FLASHBACK

Marina had lied to him that night. She had actually drunk most of the liquor herself. She hadn't wanted to remember her tortured past after a week of living in blissful innocence. Now she felt almost guilty for offering him liquor and drinking it in front of him. He probably didn't drink often, if at all.

"Did they catch the driver?" she asked gently.

"No."

"Oh…" 'I'm sorry' seemed useless to say, so she held her peace. Marina looked away.

The silence hung between them heavily until Kai sighed.

"Why do you think they want us?" he asked, voice normal.

Marina shook her head. "As long as they don't' try to revive their old plan, I don't care," she replied harshly. "They can do whatever they want to me, I won't give them anything."

Kai raised his eyebrows. Although he wasn't necessarily surprised by her response, he was shocked at how far she was willing to go to thwart whatever plan Biovolt had. Not that he was against that.

"Anyway…it doesn't matter," Marina continued sulkily. "I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow."

She pushed herself from the wall and gingerly lowered herself to the ground. Then she curled herself into a tight ball with her back to him. She knew how cold it would get even if there was no snow directly outside. They were underground, and most of the ground around the abbey was permafrost.

"Get some sleep while you can," she suggested. "Tomorrow's no free day."

Kai smirked and stared at her back. The smirk slowly melted from his face to be replaced by a look of confusion and concentration. Then he sighed and looked away. Rising his knees to his chest, he folded his arms over them and rested his head on his arms.

Following Marina's logical advice was easier said than done, especially when he didn't know his fate or what Biovolt had planned for him the next day. And then there was his cellmate. Marina would remain defiant until the end.

At first he had been confused as to the reasoning behind placing both Marina and himself in the cell together. Then he realized that it probably had to do with the mental strain of seeing someone close to you in pain everyday. Voltaire didn't want to break them just physically, but he wanted Boris's proteges to suffer emotionally as well. That grim thought was Kai's last as he uneasily fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

'_You may push me around, but you cannot win_

You may throw me down, but I'll rise again

The more you say, the more I defy you

So get out of my face, you cannot stop us

You cannot bring us down

Never give up, we go on and on

You'll never break us

We are alive!

All my will, all my strength

Rip it out, start again

The wind blows, I'll lean into the wind

My angle grows, I'll use it to win

The more you say, the more I defy you

So get out of my way

Can you leave it all behind?

Can you leave it all behind?

Cause you can't go back

You can't go back'

* * *

Okay, chapter 62 done! But I haven't written the next one yet! I'm so behind! Sorry for the wait! I thought summer would be lazy, but it's not, it's turning out to be quite busy. And I haven't added a song to the end in a while…but I do have more planned for select chapters. As you may have guessed this fic is close to being over. I think that there are about 15 more chapters tops. Probably less. So if you were wondering when the madness will end, that's it! This fic has been so great to write and I'm glad that I go the story out of my head.

DISCLAIMER: the song above is called 'Defy You' by the Offspring. I do not own them, their music, or anything else surrounding, or involving them. But I do enjoy listening to their music!

Send me a review please!

Sapphire


	64. When You Play With Fire

Hey! Sorry about the long wait! I just had a hard time finding time to write! And this chapter is a lot longer on paper, by the way…but without further ado, here's my response to you:

**Princess Fey- **hey, don't worry about it. You still have quite a few chapters to read before I end it! Good for you! Glasses on! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kai-Dranzer- don't be sorry, college is important! Thanks for the twist compliment, the idea just came to me. Lol. I have no idea how I come up with the names. Some are harder than others. Naming is one of the things that I usually have a problem doing, so I save it until I've written out the whole chapter. If I'm lucky a name will just come to me. It's nice to be admired…Thanks for your review!

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNiX**- haha, no you weren't hallucinating! Glad you're lovin it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

royalphoenix- thanks. Wow, that's a great compliment! But I'm still debating on doing the sequel. But thanks for your support and review!

****

Kazumi Kairi- yeah, I can't believe I've been writing for a year on the same fic! It's turned out to be a lot longer than I originally planned. Well, just read this chapter and some of your questions will be answered! Thanks!

****

Sharishima- yeah, sorry about the long wait. On this chappie too. It seems to be taking me a lot longer now to update than it used to. The chapters are getting more complicated, I guess. Yeah, you're right, I will be nice to finally have this whole story out of my head! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Shezel- haha, well I'm glad I answered your question! Thanks for your compliments and support, I really appreciate it. It's always nice to know! Haha, a vacation is definitely what they deserve! Thanks for your review!

****

Mjus- really? Wow, that's great. I'm also starting work on a book, but its slow going as this fanfiction has priority over it until it is finished. I'm sure it will feel weird not to have to work on this fic, but it will still be nice when its over and I can relax. Oh, no, don't feel that way! I'm sure that you don't give yourself enough credit! Thanks for reviewing!

**storm-of-insanity- **haha, well Marina wanted to go to Russia so that the BB wouldn't be captured again because of her. She was going to confront them. But now her plan has obviously gone south. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Armith-Greenleaf- woa, another long review! Thanks! Well, Kris is still hangin around, you'll see him soon…and it won't be pretty…haha, well I'm glad that you're on holiday now! Oh yeah, it definitely deserves a gathering! Lol, so many names to choose from for our club! Lets stick with the "lets kill Kris Club' until its over k? haha. Ouch, that had to hurt. I'm proud to say that I've actually never fallen down stairs. Though it has been close a couple of times. Yes, yes, the subtlety is getting more obvious- even more so in this chappie! Hinthint. Haha, yes I do like your new fic, the POV's are very interesting and intriguing! I will definitely get around to reading them when I have time. Its hard even to update nowadays. Yeah, I'd love to chat. My email addy is on my profile page I think. Thanks for your awesomely long review!

****

Soullesswinds- sweet name! I'm glad that you enjoy my fic! It's awesome to hear from the readers. No, no, it was just a thread, but I never thought of making it something else…hmm…I'll think about it next time. Don't worry, I will definitely finish this fic! Thanks for reviewing!

****

icewolf9- haha, thanks! Lol! Well, that would definitely make for a very repetitive review! But thanks so much for writing just the little ones! They still matter to me! Thanks!

****

HeartlessDevil- thanks for reviewing!

Holly- thanxs! I'm glad that u love it so much!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, or anything related to the franchise or the TV show. I do however, own my OC's (including any characters/bitbeasts that you do not recognize) and the plotline of this story, so do not steal/copy my work! If you wish to use/borrow any of my characters, then you must have my express permission to do so. Thank you.

* * *

Ch. 63- When You Play With Fire…

As soon as the cell door slammed open the next morning both Marina and Kai were jolted awake. But they seemed to have different tactics for dealing with it. Kai bolted upright and glared at the soldiers as if daring them to enter while Marina slowly stretched and propped herself up on one elbow to watch the door lazily.

Kai's stony glare was piercing, and the Biovolt's black-clad soldiers seemed to hesitate before they entered to stand three apiece on each side of the door. Then Boris walked in regally and surveyed the two Russian teens.

"Well, I hope your rest was comfortable," Boris said, playing the good host. "But now your peace must be shattered as we come to the new plan."

Kai eyed the guards and sized them up. He might be able to take them if Marina would just get up. He would need her help to defeat six soldiers plus Boris. But then he remembered that Marina was in no condition to fight.

"Marina," Boris addressed the relaxed-looking teen calmly. "You will come with me."

She smiled slyly and eyed the purple-haired man. "You know, if it's all the same to you," Marina replied cockily, "I'd rather stay here."

"This is not a debate," Boris said firmly. "It will be a lot easier on yourself and Kai if you'd just get up and come here."

"Make me." Smirking just to annoy the abbey's owner she continued, "If you would just realize that _I will never_ make anything easier for you, this waste of time could be avoided."

Kai watched their encounter carefully, his grey-violet eyes flicking from his bold cellmate to the frowning adult. He thought that Boris had just about had enough judging from his expression, but instead, Boris smiled.

"Ah, Marina, I have missed our games," he said lowly. "You were only this defiant in the end last time. But we do not have time for your stubbornness." The smile dropped from his face to be replaced by the familiar grim smirk. "Hold him." He nodded to the guards.

The three soldiers on the left sprang into action, pinning Kai tightly against the wall before he could react. He tested their strength by struggling, but they held him tight to the wall so he stopped.

"Now, Marina, it is time to leave."

The remaining three guards approached her slowly on Boris's nod. She made no move as they came closer, instead fixing her eyes eerily on the man in the lead.

"You are right to be afraid," Marina told the man quietly, "because you have no idea what to expect from me."

At the end of that sentence she kicked her legs out, sweeping him off his feet. As he fell to the floor the other guards pounced, grabbing both her arms and hauling her upright roughly.

"Bring her with me," Boris commanded, leading the way out of the cell, "and take Kai to Voltaire."

At the end of the hallway Marina was lead right as Kai was taken to the left. He memorized his route along the way, noting the closed doors and lack of people in the lower levels. Finally he was pushed into the only open door in the corridor. A single light on the ceiling cast the spotlight upon a medical examiners table.

It took all three of the guards to force the strong teen onto the table, where they hurriedly strapped him down. He managed to kick on of the guards in the head before the other two grabbed his legs. Leather buckles held down both of his legs, and his arms were held over his head where they clipped a length of the chain connecting his shackles to the end of the table. Kai was well and truly exposed. The men double-checked his bonds then left without saying a word, one of them holding his head.

Alone, but with the light above scrutinizing his every move, Kai pulled against the straps holding his ankles. By twisting his head to the side and straining upwards he could barely make out the steel clip binding his iron shackles. He knew that it was futile to even try to escape, so he lay on the table waiting silently.

He didn't have long to wait. Soon after the guards departed Kai heard the familiar footsteps of his grandfather as he entered the room. Kai kept his gaze on the ceiling, refusing to look at the man whose blood he had inherited.

"Ah, my dear grandson," Voltaire greeted, voice falsely cheery. "How I've missed you."

"I'm sure," Kai agreed coldly. "It must've been hard without your enhanced guinea pig to test drugs on."

"Indeed." The old man smiled wryly. "But I've made do."

Voltaire forced his way into Kai's line of vision. "You are the lucky on, dear grandson."

"And how's that?" Kai sneered, fixing his icy eyes on his grandfather.

"You won't be tortured by anyone here," Voltaire began, taking something long and cylindrical from his pocked. "All I need is a little blood."

He took the cap off the needle and inserted it into Kai's arm.

"Don't struggle," he advised with satisfaction as the red liquid seeped into the tube. "If the needle breaks off it will be very painful."

Voltaire took all the blood he needed and pocketed the full vial. Kai hadn't struggled. Even though the last thing he wanted was to help his grandfather, he knew that he couldn't stop Biovolt from taking his blood. He was their prisoner after all.

"How does that make me lucky?" the Russian teen asked pointedly, just to humor Voltaire.

The old man smiled. "Marina will not share your fate. She is valuable to me," he explained, "but you are more so."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the tone of Voltaire's voice.

"I see you do not agree…" Voltaire noted. "You could save her some pain, you know. Just take your rightful place by my side, and you could control her fate."

Kai looked away. The offer was indeed tempting, Kai couldn't deny it. Voltaire promised him power, something that he had once craved more than life itself. And he could save Marina. But Kai also sensed a lie behind Voltaire's words. He would not change his plans to accommodate Kai's wishes. That was not Voltaire's way. Plus, Kai didn't trust his grandfather, so there was no way that he could seriously consider his offer.

"I will never join you." Kai stated finally.

"Ah, but you hesitated," Voltaire pointed out, walking around the table to Kai's head. "You did consider my offer…but why I wonder?"

"You lie," Kai hissed vehemently.

"Only because you do not trust me."

"I could never trust you," he spat.

Voltaire stared hard at his grandson in the spotlight.

"I see you have not kept all of your training to heart," he stated. "Your emotions have weakened you, Kai. Your friends have weakened you. You disappoint me. Even associating with such low-lifes has no purpose. What could they possibly offer you that I cannot?" Voltaire studied the pale Russian.

"You are nothing but an old fool," Kai replied harshly. "You will never understand. You don't know what it's like. You've lost the ability to be human."

"Perhaps that is what I want." Voltaire tried a different angle. "Perhaps you could explain it to me."

Kai smirked at his obvious attempt. "I won't waste my breath."

Voltaire smiled, pleased with Kai's defiance. But he sensed that Kai was hiding something from him, among all the other things. Something that could be perceived as a weakness. Something important. Voltaire pursed his thin lips. He would find out eventually. He did have the resources.

"Very well. But before you are sent back to your cell there is someone I want you to meet."

He stepped out for a minute but returned quickly with someone else. Kai could not see who it was from his present position; and would not strain to in any case. Frankly, he just didn't care how important this person was.

"Kai, this is Alyosha," Voltaire introduced. "You two have something in common."

"And what's that?" Kai asked icily, the other teen hidden in the shadows from his view.

"Alyosha is our best blader," Voltaire stated with a smirk. "As you once were, I believe."

"And your point is?"

When his grandfather laughed Kai felt his spirits sink. He knew what was so special about being the best blader. It was something sinister, but thrilling. Kai knew it was true before Voltaire announced it.

"Alyosha will be wielding Black Dranzer in your place."

* * *

As Boris's soldiers dragged Marina down the hall she briefly contemplated walking under her own power. Then she dismissed it. Being dragged wasn't hurting her, plus it saved her energy and made the soldiers work.

She was taken to a rather small room where her feet were chained to the floor and the chain connecting her wrists was clipped to a chain hanging from the ceiling.

Boris nodded to the soldiers. "Leave us."

They left and Boris shut the door behind them. Then he turned his attention back to Marina.

"What am I to do with you, Marina?" Boris sighed, shaking his head. "So spirited…so disobedient."

"You don't own me, Boris," Marina replied. "Just because you have imprisoned my body doesn't mean my mind isn't free."

Boris rolled his eyes and approached her. He eyed the Japanese kanji tattoo by her pelvic bone with distaste.

"Why do you mar your body with such scars?"

"They're better than the ones you gave me," she retorted.

Boris smiled wryly. "Well, I wasn't finished my work."

He walked right up to her and started patting her down, double-checking his security. Marina forced herself not to cringe or show weakness as his cold hands searched her body. Finding nothing and satisfied he stepped away.

"I'm surprised you aren't hiding a weapon," Boris commented. "It's so unlike you."

"Maybe I don't need a weapon anymore," she replied suggestively with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Well, unfortunately for you," Boris began, voice turning cold, "it's my turn. You left our little meeting early last time with that foolish show of power. Kris got his revenge…fine guy you sent to us, but the way…but I had to wait. Now…you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

"That's so cliché," Marina muttered, feeling no fear from his threats. She had expected this from Boris. She had hurt him, gotten her revenge, and he hadn't forgotten. She would bear the pain and get through it. It would be no different from any other beatings she'd received.

Boris stared at her. Their eyes locked. Lust for revenge showed in his while silent defiance reigned in hers. Then suddenly he whipped a needle out of his pocket, pushed up her sleeve, and stuck the needle in her arm with deadly efficiency. Giving no explanation, he drew a vial of her blood then tossed the needle, placing the full vial back in his pocket.

"Now…we may begin."

Boris brought his fist up and punched her in the jaw. The force slammed her face away, but she slowly brought her head center again. A drop of blood dripped off her lip where her tooth had cut it. She opened her mouth and cracked her jaw, hiding how much her head was pounding.

Her beating continued in that fashion. He punched the other side of her mouth and her stomach. He slammed her hard against the stone wall behind her. Then he began cutting slits through her clothes, artfully slicing the thin blade against her skin where it hurt the most.

Through it all Marina remained silent. She allowed her consciousness to drift, settling on anything other than her predicament. She barely felt the cuts, or the blood slowly staining her clothes in spots. But she did register the look of malicious glee in Boris's eyes as he carried out his revenge.

Seemingly done, he stepped back to survey his captive. Marina was bleeding, blackened, and bruised. She looked exhausted, and he knew she was in pain, even though she didn't show it. He smirked. He could still read the marks of his training all over her.

Marina blinked, coming to terms with the pain that racked her body. She raised her head slowly.

"Finished now?" she asked smugly.

Those two words from her mouth seemed to set Boris off again. His fist connected with her face one last time. She paid for her insolent remark with a broken nose. Marina felt the cartilage grind and snap, and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips. She felt her hot blood run down her face and the back of her throat. She coughed and tried to make sense of the sudden starburst of searing pain. Through the pain and confusion that set her head spinning she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

ALYOSHA'S POV

I left the room with Voltaire and Kai in it with a smirk on my face.

I couldn't help it. I had just seen the 'infamous Kai Hiwatari,' grandson of my mentor, who ran Biovolt. And I had just done the equivalent to spitting in his face without saying a word.

Honestly I hadn't thought much of the stoic teen strapped to the table at first. He was impassive, like he just didn't care. But I could tell he was strong. It was when Voltaire announced that I would be wielding Black Dranzer that I noticed a change come over Kai.

He hadn't said anything, but he honestly didn't need to. I could tell from the cautious look on his face that he was slightly offended. The dark phoenix had been his, after all. But the thing that bothered me the most was that I could swear Kai had let a brief glance of fear cross his face.

What did Kai have to fear from me wielding Black Dranzer?

Was this bitbeast really as powerful as Voltaire claimed?

Voltaire says I can handle it. He must be correct. He wouldn't lead me astray when he needs me. Voltaire and Boris have done nothing but make me stronger. I can take anything that bitbeast dishes out. It's nothing but another challenge, after all. And I dominate challenges. I will control it.

Finally satisfied I turn my attention back to my surroundings. The 'beloved' abbey. Some called it home, others a hellhole. I was sure it could be both. My boots thunked quite loudly in the still corridor and it made me feel powerful. Wasn't Boris supposed to be torturing someone? Oh, well.

Alyosha. I thought about my name. My parents definitely screwed up in naming me. 'Defender of mankind,' my ass. Actually it is ironic; I'm probably more likely to destroy mankind than defend it. What's the point of power if you can't use it? Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's just a name. A name will define who I am. It will not make me.

I almost laughed out loud at my last thought. Since when have I actually put this much thought behind something so trivial?

I stop in front of a white door. It is identical to the other five doors in the hallway. If there is something to be said about uniformity than I can't say it. All I know is that it's very easy to get lost in the abbey unless you are familiar with it. Very familiar.

I knock on the door loudly. Might as well get this over with quickly. Although I have to admit that coming face to face with the famed Marina is something I have been looking forward to. She was almost as well known as Kai. In my opinion Biovolt just wants to keep it quiet that a girl rebelled against them and was successful. This was the girl that disobeyed Boris after almost 12 years of training. The girl who joined a gang and made her alias 'Shadowhawk' something to be feared by young beybladers who walked down Russian streets. And my personal favorite: the girl who was though to be dead until a few weeks ago. Surely she would be more interesting than a passive…

Boris opened the door abruptly, interrupting my thoughts. The post-torturing 'glow' still showed in his sharp face. It was obvious he had enjoyed himself torturing Marina.

"Ah, Alyosha, I was expecting you."

I dropped my hand and moved my arms into the cross-position of obedience. It was a stupid gesture and I hated doing it. Boris seemed satisfied though and I entered.

I had to fix my eyes on Boris's face to avoid staring at the girl in chains on the far side of the room. I wanted so badly to finally get a look at Marina. Boris turned to her.

"Marina, this is Alyosha."

The girl in chains didn't move, but I still got a good look at her. One thing that struck me was the fact that despite her obvious wounds, she wasn't slumped forward. She could have easily given in to the exhaustion by allowing the chains to support her weight but she refused to give in. I just couldn't see her face. Her head was down, a sheet of dark, blue-streaked, straight hair blocking my view.

"Come, Marina, don't be shy," Boris mocked her.

Still, she didn't stir. I raised an eyebrow skeptically out of Boris's sight. If it weren't for the fact that she was standing I would've sworn she was unconscious.

"Alyosha."

I looked up as Boris addressed me.

"Make her look at you," he told me. "Ignore her reputation. As you can see she is in no condition to fight you."

I bit back a sarcastic remark and stepped forward. I hadn't gotten where I was by criticizing the masters. I held her hair away with one hand and place my other hand under her chin to force her head up. I took my hand away, fingertips bloody.

Despite the blood covering her face, her swollen lip, a few bruises and an obviously broken nose I figured she could be quite attractive. But she kept her eyes closed. I liked to look into people's eyes. I had a gift for determining what kind of person someone was just by looking into their eyes. I wondered what I'd see in hers.

"You will be interested to know how important Alyosha is," Boris announced. "For it is he who will be wielding Black Dranzer."

Finally, she opened her eyes. She seemed curious to see who would be controlling the bitbeast. Her blue eyes were sharp and calculating. I knew what she was seeing: a teenage boy with surfer blonde hair, a tan, and dark eyes. But she also seemed to read beneath my good looks.

"What makes you think you can control Black Dranzer?" she asked, her voice changed by her broken nose.

"I am the best blader here."

"That will not save you."

I was captivated by her eyes, but not impressed with her remark.

"Are you insane?" She directed her question to my purple-haired instructor. Her eyes lit up with an intensity I liked.

But I stepped back, getting the signal from Boris to leave. My time was up. I made it to the door before Marina issued a chilling warning.

"You will be consumed in the darkness of her fire if you try to wield her," she said ominously. "If you value your life at all you will forget about it. _You_ are not her keeper."

I left he room, her voice in my mind and her eyes in my head. I couldn't get them from my mind as I walked down the corridors of the abbey to my room to prepare. Their blue intensity was burned into my mind. I had seen defiance in her eyes. But also strength. And she also showed something that I hadn't seen in any other abbey residents. She showed spirit.

END POV

* * *

Soon after her encounter with Alyosha Marina was taken down and dragged back to her cell. This time she couldn't have walked if she had tried. The guards unlocked the door cautiously and threw her in. She stumbled and fell, landing heavily on her hands and knees.

Kai was already in the cell, sitting against the wall. He frowned as she was thrown in. He felt the sharp pang of guilt as he noticed her disheveled appearance.

Marina bit the inside of her cheek as she sat back on her heels and brought her hands up to her bloody nose. She took a deep breath and molded the broken cartilage of her nose so that it wouldn't heal crooked. If she was lucky when it healed it might not look as if it had ever been broken. Nevertheless the pain made her head spin and she almost fainted. Marina closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she fought to remain conscious.

There was still light outside, although he didn't know the time, so Kai could see the blood on her face and the dark spots on her clothes. He knew it took a lot out of her to fix her broken nose. He thought about what he'd told her to convince her to let him look at her hand.

Kai unwinded the long scarf from his neck and moved next to her. He hesitated only for a second before lightly wiping the blood from her cheek. She seemed too lost in her own thoughts to notice, so he continued. But when he turned her head gently her eyes fluttered open. Confused, she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Marina asked, her voice muffled as if she had a cold.

"Helping you," he replied shortly. "It's my fault he did this to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't comply with Voltaire's request."

Marina shook her head. "Boris did this of his own will. He wanted revenge." She took the scarf from him and wiped the rest of her face clean. "Did you meet Alyosha?"

"Yeah."

"He must be new, I didn't recognize him."

"He will be destroyed," Kai added. "Black Dranzer will not cooperate."

"I know."

Marina sighed. Her whole body ached. The cuts on her arms and torso still throbbed, and her back was bruised. On top of all that her head felt like it was split open and she had to breathe through her mouth because it hurt too much to breathe through her nose. She made up her mind to control the pain by meditating.

Her joints cracking, she eased herself off of the wall and sat roughly in the center of the cell. Marina felt the beginning of hunger pains in her stomach but ignored it easily; she had gone for days without food before. It was lack of water that she would soon worry about.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, slightly curious as Marina sat cross-legged with her chained wrists lying limp in her lap.

"I'm going to meditate," she replied coldly, the pain making her cross, "so do not interrupt me." She turned away and sat up straight, dealing with her protesting back.

Then she took a deep breath and relaxed, entering her meditation trance easily. It had taken a lot of practice and concentration to withdraw into her own mind so quickly. But now she could control the pain, and will her body to heal.

Kai watched her for a moment, but then got bored. The cell seemed eerily silent. Expectant almost.

Feeling restless, Kai rose and started pacing the cell. Marina seemed oblivious to his movements. A weird energy began to build inside Kai. It seemed close, but distant. It was familiar, yet dangerous.

He was distracted but looked to Marina. Kai didn't think she had noticed the aura of power yet. His eyes lingered on her face. She looked peaceful, softer. But he also noticed that she was shivering slightly. He didn't think it was that cold.

Suddenly Marina opened her eyes just as Kai felt the power peak.

"No…" she whispered.

Less than a millisecond later the ground erupted in violent shakes. Kai staggered as dust fell from the ceiling. A rock fell and shattered two feet away from Marina. She sat, frozen, staring transfixed ahead of her.

"No…"

"Marina!" Kai yelled at her as more debris fell from the ceiling but she didn't move.

So he lunged towards her and half-dragged, half-carried her to a side of the cell. Against the wall, he pulled her towards him and put his arms over her protectively. With her head against his chest he could hear the words she uttered.

"No…Alyosha, no."

It had been obvious to Kai what had caused the quakes before they even began. Alyosha had tried to harness the dark power of Black Dranzer. And he had failed.

After what seemed like an eternity the ground finally stopped shaking. Marina snapped out of her reverie to realize what position she was in. She sat up slowly, Kai's arms still surrounding her. She could barely make him out in the gloom; it seemed that night had fallen.

"Sorry I interrupted your meditation," Kai said sarcastically.

"Anytime. Thanks," she replied, voice hoarse.

"No problem." Kai paused. "What was that about anyway?" he asked, well aware of their closeness.

He expected a sharp remark, but it didn't come. Instead, she seemed startled.

"I was in a trance…" Marina began softly, "I couldn't move. I didn't know what was happening. I…I saw Alyosha…I saw him, and the fire."

"How?" His face was inches from hers.

She shook her head. "I don't know…it's never happened before."

Marina closed her eyes and Kai thought that she would fall asleep right there. She looked and sounded exhausted. When she opened her ocean-blue eyes again she seemed more animated. In reality she had just realized that her leg rested on top of Kai's. She pulled her leg under her and glanced up at him.

"Um, could you…?"

"Yeah."

As Kai moved his hands up to release her he accidentally brushed her arm.

"You're freezing," he commented.

Marina shook her head tiredly. "It's nothing." She shrugged. "My body just doesn't retain heat well. It goes with my name and the element of my bitbeast. Don't worry about it."

"Have you forgotten where we are?" Kai asked rhetorically. "A Russian prison cell. It's cold almost year round."

"But you're not cold."

"That's the point."

They were so close that Marina could feel his breath on her cheek.

"What exactly are you proposing?"

Kai hesitated. Things were awkward now. He didn't know how to say it without sounding suggestive.

Marina smirked at his speechlessness. "I get it. We share body heat," she said casually, unembarrassed. "I'm just…not used to being imprisoned with someone else. That thought never crossed my mind."

She moved closer to him and he encircled his arms around her waist once again as they sat against the wall. Marina leaned against him and began to feel warmer almost immediately. But she also felt something else. She felt safe.

"Alyosha failed," Marina murmured as her eyelids began to fall. She was a lot sleepier than she'd first thought. Too tired to contemplate her feelings at that moment.

"Yeah…" Kai agreed, regret hinting his voice.

Marina's head dropped to rest against his shoulder. She was asleep before she knew it. It was unusually easy.

"Yeah," Kai repeated, "he failed."

__

'Black Dranzer…'

* * *

Done! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I like writing it, once I got into the swing of things! Alyosha's POV was my favorite part to write I think. I have no idea where the idea to do his POV came from, but I liked the result. I hope you did too. It might be awhile before my next update, sorry once again for the long intervals.

Please review!

Sapphire


	65. Blinded

Hello loyal readers! I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this chappie! I've been super busy the past few months, and haven't even had time to check my emails! But I did find the time to finally write this much of the story for you, and now you get a super long chapter for waiting. The course of this chapter takes place over almost a full day in their lives.  
Oh, and due to the fact that more than one person has told me that responding to reviews is not allowed, I will sadly have to stop doing it. I would continue out of rebellion, but if fanfic shuts down my story for that then you will never get to know the ending, so therefore I must stop so that you can read it.  
Please accept my apologies, and I very much appreciate your reviews! If you have any questions about the story than feel free to email me, my email is posted on my bio page.

* * *

Ch. 64- Blinded

"Boris."

Voltaire drummed his fingers on the thick teak desk as he watched his second-in-command stand to attention. They were partners, but Voltaire still had the money. It was hard for most people to believe that Boris answered to someone else, as he usually appeared to be in charge. And that was fine with Voltaire as long as it was under his orders. Sometimes Boris overstepped his authority though, as was the case of the summoning the next morning.

"What was the game plan regarding my grandson and Marina?" he asked sharply.

Boris knew better than to answer the rhetorical question. Contrary to popular belief he was quite intelligent, and a brilliant scientist.

"Your personal agenda with the girl was not listed," the older man continued. Despite his age, his voice held persuasion and power. "I don't care what you do in your own time, but we need her alive right now. Alyosha informed me of her condition. He seemed quite impressed by her will, despite the state you left her in."

"Sir, I tortured her as I saw fit," Boris interjected. "Kai did not cooperate anyway, so no harm was done. The plan was carried out nevertheless."

"This time. You were fortunate that my grandson did not agree." Voltaire clasped his hands in front of him.

Boris relaxed his stance, standing at ease. He knew that he was not in any trouble. Voltaire was just slightly paranoid after years of repeated failure. It was easy to understand why he wanted everything to be perfect this time. Each time he tried, it could potentially be his last, or it could be the beginning of the end.

Boris seated himself in the chair opposite Voltaire. The backlighting made the shadows in the corners behind the Russian mogul deeper. The creeping darkness stretched the shadows on Voltaire's face to increase intimidation. He was a stickler for attention to detail when it came to appearance, knowing that it could break a weaker opponent. Going with that mood, Voltaire's whole office was designed to look grim. But Boris paid no heed to his surroundings- the whole abbey held that atmosphere, and he rather liked it.

Voltaire sighed. He often believed that Boris acted like a spoiled child that he had to discipline accordingly. The man found glee in causing others pain, and was relentless in perfecting new drugs for Biovolt. He did many good things for the corporation, but also took huge risks. But in the end he was a valuable asset.

"Did you take care of Alyosha?" the aging man asked briskly.

Boris tilted his head in assent. "I had him dumped in an alley in town. With all the damage on his body, he wouldn't have survived the night." He spoke casually, without remorse. Even though Alyosha had been helpful and skilled, he was still expendable. "I had a cleanup crew set a fire a few blocks away, so if he's found his injuries won't be suspicious."

"Very good," Voltaire said, pleased with the report, even though he regretted the waste of Alyosha's potential. "And the damage?"

"Minimal," Boris replied with a shrug. "Little structural damage to the foundation. Of course, the test room was destroyed by Black Dranzer's fire, but the remote computers recorded all of the data. And the bitbeast has been contained like the others."

Voltaire nodded. One gutted room was nothing. They abbey had many more.

"The blood tests on our subjects are still underway," Boris continued. "But we're working on the formula for Marina. Everything was thrown out when it was thought she was dead. We've had time to re-write and perfect the formula, but we still must alter it for her blood."

"Well hurry up the process," Voltaire ordered. "We don't have much time to act. Their test results could change my whole game plan."

"I'll do what I can."

The purple-haired man stood up to leave.

"Boris."

The abbey's owner turned his head.

"Stick with the plan this time," Voltaire suggested, hinting at the consequences.

"And if he refuses?"

"Bring him to me," was the cold reply.

* * *

Kai woke up first, and it took him a moment to recall their new sleeping arrangements. He didn't dare move, knowing that it would probably wake Marina, light sleeper that she was. She had gone through so much the other day that he thought it best she sleep while she could.

Marina's body was warm curled up along his right side. With his bound hands around her waist Kai's arms were pulled to his right, but it wasn't unbearably uncomfortable. Her arms were crossed over her chest but crushed against his side. Sometime during the night her head had fallen from his shoulder to rest on his chest. Kai was aware of her heartbeat as well as his own.

Sleeping sitting against the stone wall had made his back stiff. He wanted to stretch desperately but knew that Marina would wake up. And it would be awkward when she did. It was foolish to buy time like that but Kai grudgingly had to admit that he was comfortable.

But then he realized that if Boris found them in such a position it would compromise both of them. Kai didn't know how Marina felt but it could give away the one thing he was trying desperately to hide and reject. He wasn't exactly sure of what he felt for the girl in his arms, having never experienced the emotions he felt sometimes. He knew he was attracted to her, but it had taken a lot of time for him to even admit that. He had seen hot girls before, but his attraction to Marina was different. And Biovolt couldn't know how he felt about his childhood friend.

Fortunately for him he didn't have to decide what to do as Marina stirred. As soon as she was awake the ache in her body hammered away at her senses and she wanted to curl into an even tighter ball. She hissed in pain and lifted her head from the living pillow. Kai moved his arms and she slipped from his warmth without a word. She stretched her legs and sore back as a migraine slowly crept into her brain.

Kai stood and finally stretched his back. They had an unspoken agreement to treat their previous position as casually as possible. It was normal to share body heat in the cold. Kai wouldn't bring it up is she didn't.

Marina licked her dry lips, tasting the coppery tang of blood. Reaching a hand up to her face, she touched her nose gingerly. Light touches didn't sting, and she could breathe through her nose without pain, but she knew it wasn't fully healed yet. Her lip was slightly swollen, there were dark bruises on her jaw and a puffy ring around her right eye but they didn't bother her unduly.

Taking stock of the rest of her body she knew she had a bruised rib and back. The cuts Boris had inflicted upon her had scabbed over and weren't a hindrance. All in all no permanent damage had been done so she counted herself as faring well under the circumstances.

_'But why do they always go for the face?_' she asked herself.

There was a click and a metallic grind as the lock on their cell door was unbolted. Marina and Kai both looked up as Boris and the six guards entered the cell. The soldiers took up their familiar positions of three to a side as Boris just stood in the doorway.

"Good morning my sunshines," the purple-haired man greeted.

Marina rolled her eyes and Kai glared daggers at the hated man.

"I'll get right to the point," Boris began coldly. "Kai, once again you are offered a choice." His eyes slid to Marina, then back to Kai. "Claim your rightful place or remain a prisoner."

"Go to hell," the stoic boy snapped back. Kai was not a morning person.

Boris raised his eyebrows, not utterly surprised at all.

"Very well." He nodded to the guards but as Marina rose to stand beside Kai the three men hesitated. She jutted her chin out challengingly, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Boris just rolled his eyes to the sky as if it were only a minor inconvenience. "Oh, for…why do we even have you around?" he muttered exasperated. Pulling a sleek silver gun from a holster at his back he pointed it at his proteges and fired two shots rapidly.

Darts slammed into Marina's midriff and Kai's shoulder. They didn't even have time to pull them out as the fast-acting paralyzing drug began to have an effect. Marina, being smaller, fell first, the drug sending a cool tingle radiating outward from the penetration point. She collapsed, Kai soon after, as their muscles froze up.

It was a weird sensation. Marina felt as though she was floating weightless, but her limbs were lead. All she could do was move her eyes as the guards stepped around her and lifted Kai from the ground. He was taken out of her sight and she heard the shuffle of feet as the guards left and the door was bolted shut.

* * *

Kai was carried out of the cell and down the hallway. His whole body tingled with numbing coldness. As the lights flashed overhead he attempted to regain control of his muscles by moving his fingers but failed. Kai had to resign himself to waiting until the drug lost its effect.

He was taken back to the same room as before and strapped to the cold table. The guards had an easier time binding him down, as Kai was incapable of independent movement. Boris dismissed the guards and stood at the head of the table, staring down at the still teen.

Kai stared straight ahead, not wanting to strain just to meet the abbey owner's eyes. At least that's what he wanted to do. The spotlight above him was so bright that he had to settle with keeping his eyes closed.

Boris broke the silence first.

"Soon, Kai," crook-nosed fiend began, "your grandfather will run out of patience. When that happens, he won't care about your 'rightful place.' There are many other ways in which he can use you."

"I'd like to see him try," Kai replied challengingly.

Boris smirked at Kai as Voltaire entered the room.

"I think you should be careful about who you challenge."

"If you continue to defy me I shall be forced to try drastic measures," Voltaire added. "Even now you push me towards your own pain."

"Yeah, it must terrible for you to cause other's suffering," Kai said sarcastically. "It must be so hard for you to torture your own flesh and blood," he added dryly.

"You have no idea."

"But, Kai…how hypocritical of you to say that," Boris said with mock sympathy. "As I recall you yourself took pleasure in being the cause of pain."

"That was different," Kai snapped back coldly.

"Really? How so?" Boris taunted. "Wasn't stealing your own friend's bitbeasts painful for them? Or what about betraying them for your own personal gain in power? Or seeking revenge…Didn't it feel good to finally get what you wanted? Wasn't seeing the pain you caused its own reward?"

Kai gritted his teeth, keeping silent. Boris was correct. He _had_ liked doing those things, but it was in the past. He felt regret for what he had done. His teammates had never deserved that. And even though they rarely mentioned it, he still sometimes felt undeserving of their kindness and forgiveness…and sometimes even their friendship.

Boris smirked in satisfaction while Voltaire studied his grandson.

His control over was perfect as he didn't betray any emotions, but Voltaire could sense the turmoil underneath.

"I see," Voltaire said carefully. "Well shortly you will causing pain whether you want to or not. Our deal, remember? It was your choice."

"But…" Boris added pointedly. "First we must punish you."

He pulled a tall metal tray over to the table Kai was strapped to. On its shiny surface was a few bottles, a needle, cloth, and other metal implements.

"Since you like these so much," Voltaire tapped Kai's painted-on shark fins with a bony finger. "We've decided to make them permanent."

Kai had mixed feelings about the arrangement but since he was in no position to protest he couldn't do a thing. What remained of the triangles painted on his cheeks was removed with some light rubbing alcohol and a cloth. It seemed like an eternity since he had last painted the fiercesome fins on his face as a tool for intimidation. It had become almost ritualistic to him, the application of the shark fins that symbolized everything he had endured; his strength to remain.

Boris hovered over him, and he met the man's eyes with icy coldness. It did nothing to bother Boris; he was used to dealing with disobedient student's looks of loathing. But still, deep in his core Boris found the teen's grey-violet eyes unnerving. His eyes were like no other, and when he wished it, they were the only expressional part of his face. Plus, Boris had to admit that when Kai put his anger into his glare, it made even his blood run cold. He actually admired the show Kai was putting on now.

Even as the needle was poised above Kai's pale cheek he didn't move or show fear. He was even proud of Kai's silent defiance; it was a testament to his training. Training that Boris had made sure stuck. He even smiled before he pressed the needle to puncture the delicate flesh.

Kai didn't wince or make a sound as Boris continued the painstakingly slow process of tattooing the blue fins on his face. He could see his grandfather hovering in the background at the edge of his vision. Watching his grandson endured what surely painful. Of course getting a tattoo hurt, but one on the face was very painful. And he was getting four in total.

Kai didn't have to silently endure the piercing pricks for long. Once the first fin was done his face became numb to the stabbing pain. The small pinpricks of blood pooled together to mix with the blue ink in a swirling metamorphosis of color before it began to drip slowly down his cheek.

He tried focussing on anything other than the procedure. Kai's thoughts strayed to Dranzer, and he found himself subconsciously searching for the phoenix's unmistakable presence in his mind. But it was like a barrier had been erected between them, and neither could get in. It was frustrating; Kai had always been close to his bitbeast and being apart felt strange. Mentally sighing, Kai brought himself back the real world.

Boris still stood over him, but this time he was dabbing the blood from Kai's numb cheeks. His tattoos were complete.

* * *

Marina didn't know how long she lay paralyzed alone in the cell. Her body still refused to move. But just as she began to regain control of her muscles the cell door opened again and three soldiers approached her. She glared at them fiercely, but her defiance was downplayed by the fact that she couldn't do more than that.

One of the men crouched over her and began unzipping her hoodie. Alarm bells blared in her head but she was powerless to do anything to stop him. Fortunately, they only seemed interested in removing her outer clothes- hoodie and sweatpants- to leave her in the dark-blue tanktop and black shorts she had worn under the grey sweatsuit. Because of this Marina was wary, it meant that they were acting on orders, which meant that Boris had something planned.

The soldiers left the articles they had removed from her on the cell floor, and picked Marina up awkwardly. She was carried up and down so many stairs, and around so many corners that she lost her sense of direction and gave up trying to memorize the route. Instead, she focused on trying to move her fingers, which would mean that she had regained the use of her body.

Marina had just managed to twitch her left index finger when she was carried through automatic doors and dumped unceremoniously on the floor at Boris's feet. She wanted to stand up and glare at the abbey owner, eye to eye, but she could barely struggle to untangle her limbs and sit, pacified, on the tiled floor.

Boris smirked down at her. "Welcome to Test Room 102, Marina."

Not yet trusting her lips to move, Marina said nothing at all.

'Test Room 102' was a completely sterile, white and stainless steel room. A row of three computers lined up opposite a large, cylindrical glass tube. Behind the computers was a large mirror, behind which Marina suspected an observation room. A suspicious tangle of wires led from underneath the closed-off glass cylinder to the computers. A few even led up into the ceiling, and into shadow. Marina narrowed her eyes.

Boris watched her scan the room. He noticed that her eyes were still quick and observant. He nodded to the three soldiers who had brought the teen in, and they stepped forward to lift her up once again. Her shackles were removed, but she was too weak to fight back.

An almost invisible door was opened on the vertical glass cylinder and Marina was forced inside. The door shut almost immediately and sealed, then locked. The soldiers left through the automatic doors, leaving her alone with Boris.

Using her will, Marina was able to stand with a lot of effort and shaking. The bottom of the glass tube in which she now stood was metal and had many tiny holes in it. Looking up she saw that the top was made of the same design, except the holes were for air. The diameter of the tube was quite large considering it seemed to be made of glass, but Marina still didn't have much elbow room. She felt like an experiment.

As Boris went behind the computer consoles, she pushed at the glass with her hands. Then, feeling some of her strength return, she slammed her elbow back into the glass hard. Nothing happened. Not even a crack, although her elbow now hurt.

"I wouldn't try that again, Marina," Boris suggested as she glanced up at him. "That tube you're in is made from the thickest bullet-proof glass, reinforced with titanium. You aren't going anywhere until I say so."

Marina sneered. "So what, are you just going to leave me in here?"

"Something like that," Boris replied, smirking. "We've some tests to run, Marina. Just be patient. You've grown up in the last five years."

"Wish I could say the same about you," she retorted swiftly, knowing full well how much more valuable she was to him at the assumed age of 16.

Boris just smiled.

Marina glared at the glass that enclosed her. If looks could kill…

A grating sound coming from beneath her caused Marina to look down. A strong sucking noise like a pipe being unclogged followed, but several seconds passed before anything happened. Then a mysterious clear substance began pouring in through the holes of the base. Marina eyed the water-like substance dubiously before glancing at Boris. He seemed to waiting for her reaction.

Marina forced herself to remain absolutely still and tried not to shrink away from the cold substance. If her thought he could scare her by filling up her prison, he was wrong. She did wonder about its purpose though, as the substance slimed up her bare legs. What possible resistance could it pose her? The tube was filling up quite rapidly, but she didn't panic because she knew it wasn't meant to kill her.

As the substance flowed over her kneecaps she tried to shift her position, and found that she couldn't. Marina tried to lift her leg up, but couldn't, and almost lost her balance. She stared at the clear material in shock, reevaluating her first thoughts about it.

Boris seemed to be waiting for her attempted struggle, and spoke in a rather condescending tone. "What's the matter? Can't move?"

Marina glared and bared her teeth at him like a wildcat as the slimy ooze crept up her thigh.

"It was developed after you deserted," he informed her arrogantly. "Fast-acting and gelatin-based, the substance can slow anything down. Even you, Marina."

Goosebumps rose on her skin as it covered her toned stomach, and she let her hands drop into the substance resignedly. They sunk slowly beneath the surface slowly as it crept higher. As it slimed up her ribcage she found her breathing constricted, and filled her lungs with air so it would mold to her body differently. As it covered the tops of her shoulders the substance stopped climbing higher.

Marina had never felt so restricted in her life. She could barely breathe as it was, the gelatin stopping her lungs from expanding very far.

_'It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic_,' she thought wryly, though she was beginning to feel fear rise in her throat like bile. _'It's not a problem, they're just going to run some tests_,' she told herself. _'No big deal_.' Normally Saphira was there to help her, but she was on her own now, unable to contact her bitbeast, and it felt wrong.

She looked over at Boris, who was typing controls into the computer and wondered what would happen next. It was obvious she was immobile for a reason. The 'whir' of a machine being lowered alerted her to the very shiny, metallic, and expensive contraption being lowered around the outside of the tube. There were many metal rods pointed at the glass that Marina didn't like the look of. She counted at least eight, her vision also restricted. She knew what they were for a moment later as they were brought close to the glass at various heights and angles to remove perfectly round miniscule pieces of the thick, titanium-enforced glass.

The gelatin didn't drip out of the tiny holes as it was frozen in place. The metal rods retracted to be replaced with red-hot needles that were inserted through the pinpricks in the glass tube. Boris controlled the needles from the computer as, one by one, they sliced through the hard gelatin to puncture her skin in various places: the vein in her arm, her thigh, just under her ribs, her belly, the joint of her shoulder, her bicep, her calf, and (the one that caused her to cry out) the base of her spine.

Marina was almost thankful that she was immobile; with all the needles in her skin she would have surely moved and broken one off in her body. Samples were taken, and the needles removed. Her body now ached in several places. As the needles withdrew and were encased in the main body of the computer before it a long, red laser pointed at her body and scanned up and down for several minutes.

Marina was beginning to feel faint from lack of oxygen when the scanner turned off and the machine was raised back into the rafters above her.

"See, it was practically painless."

_'Maybe for you_,' she wanted to retort, but clenched her teeth in silence.

There was a grating noise above her as the top slid across to open a fist-sized hole. Marina strained her eyes upward but couldn't see the blue liquid that was poured into the tube. The substance splattered next to her head, splashing her cheek, and immediately began reacting with the hard gelatin.

The pressure on her chest relaxed as she felt the grate beneath her feet open again. The gelatin slowly became more liquid and began to drain through the bottom. As the clear gelatin became a smoky blue color an odorless gas appeared from the reaction and stung her eyes.

The gas made her eyes water and Marina screwed them shut before it got too painful. As the gelatin continued draining she felt her energy leave with it. She found her unsupported legs shaking and had to sit down on the bottom of the tube as the last of the gelatin was siphoned off.

_'What's happening_?' she wondered.

Her skin, hair, and remaining clothes were covered in the gelatin still, and she felt sticky and sloppy. Her eyes burned worse and couldn't bear to open them in the bright lights.

"Feeling weak, Marina?" Boris asked gleefully.

Marina fingered the direction of his voice in response and he smirked.

"It's bound to happen; the side-effects and everything," he explained as if she cared to know. "We took more from your body than you know," he continued arrogantly. "Your future usefulness to us will depend on your test results."

"I hope you find nothing," she spat under her breath as the glass tube was opened.

She felt two hands on her arms before she was hauled roughly upright and dragged to over to a corner. Two men held her upright as a third sprayed her with ice cold water to clean the remains of the gelatin off her. Marina was soon shivering, the cold penetrating deep into her body. After five minutes the water was turned off and she was pushed into a wooden box.

She heard Boris say, "We don't want you to freeze to death, now do we?" before the ground began emanating a soothing heat.

So cold, she pressed herself to the ground as the sauna warmed her body. She wanted to stay that way forever: warm. But she knew that it wouldn't last long. They just needed to warm her enough to keep her alive and then they would return her to her cell.

Marina tried once again to open her eyes but pain sparked through her eyeballs and she clenched them shut again. She was still tired, but as the heat dried her skin and clothes she began to feel her energy slowly return. Then the door was opened again and she was pulled away from the comforting warmth.

'Bastards,' she thought fleetingly as her manacles were clamped once again around her wrists.

"Don't worry about the after-effects," Boris told her calmly. "They should be temporary. We're not sure though…you're only the third person to go in there."

"What's that supposed to mean!" she snapped as two men dragged her out of Test Room 102 and down the hall.

Eventually they arrived at her cell and as the guard unlocked the door Marina lunged to the side, slamming him against the wall. She was slapped in the face and thrown into the cell roughly. She landed on her hands and knees painfully and winced.

_'Soon, I'll have the complete set of bodily injuries_,' she thought wryly, sitting back on her heels and rubbing her eyes as the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Marina, are you alright?" Kai asked, concern tinting his voice lightly.

He sat against the far wall, watching her carefully as she blinked and stared blankly in front of her.

Marina closed her eyes and opened them again, seeing nothing but darkness. Her eyes still hurt, but it was bearable to open them. She frowned and her eyes darted around the cell wildly.

"Marina…?" Kai ventured, wondering if they had somehow altered her memory. It was a distinct possibility. They had done it before.

Her eyes darted towards the sound of his voice and he was surprised to see a look of mild annoyance on her face.

"Kai…" Marina hesitated, a quiver of fear evident in her voice. "How…how dark is it in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can see me, right?" she asked quickly.

"Yes." Kai leaned forward. "Why? What's the matter?" he asked, dreading her response.

She looked stricken. "I can't see," she admitted softly. Marina looked down and waved a hand in front of her unseeing eyes. "They blinded me."

She heard someone scrape off the wall and move towards her but she held out her hand and moved away.

"Wait," she ordered suspiciously. "How do I know it's you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?" he asked, wondering at he sudden suspicion.

"A voice can be synthesized," she replied coldly. She rubbed her arms suddenly, wishing she could see where her sweatpants and sweatshirt was to cover up.

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to prove it to you then?" The pain from his fresh tattoos made him irritable.

Marina thought quickly. "Come here," she said, holding out her hand. "Slowly."

Kai furrowed his brow but did as she asked and reached for her hand. Her hand flinched away at his touch before she gripped his hand tightly and tugged. He dropped to his knees as she faced him and raised her hand in front of his face.

It was then Kai realized what was about to do. The blind read a face with their hands. He pulled her hand slowly towards his face, guiding her. Up close, he could see that her eyes looked a little red, but normal. There were no cataracts or film, and he wondered what could have caused her blindness. It could have been one of many things; he knew what happened to her because they had forced him to watch as she was placed in the clear tube.

He closed his eyes as Marina carefully ran her hand over his face, thinking that he never would have normally allowed anyone to touch his face like she was. As she hit his cheek he flinched, having momentarily forgotten that they were puffy and inflamed from getting the tattoos. She withdrew her hand, knowing the feeling of a fresh tattoo well.

"Satisfied?" he asked sharply.

"Yes," she replied slowly. "But why did they tattoo your cheeks? Shark fins I presume?"

Kai scowled. "It was supposed to be a punishment."

Marina shook her head. It was odd to have her eyes moving and blinking, but producing no image. She felt trapped in an infinite darkness, though at that moment it didn't bother her.

"So," she sighed and began moving generally in a random direction. "Where are my clothes?"

* * *

Kris entered Biovolt's vast laboratory network confidently, searching for one person. He had heard about the tests done on Marina. They had done something similar to him when he was first recruited and wondered why they would to it to her as well.

'Don't they already have info on her?' he wondered briefly, maneuvering his way around the oversized tables and machines.

The scientists only glanced at him briefly before returning to their work. They had been testing sensitive materials once for explosive performance when the raven-haired teen had entered. One of the scientists had tried to explain that the area was under lockdown procedures just in case and hustled Kris to the door. But Kris would not be denied and violently attacked those who had tried to stop him, leaving two scientists in extensive care. Later, Boris had explained the properties of the drug they had been using on Kris and assured them that it wouldn't happen again, but still the scientists were wary. They knew that Kris had a volatile personality on his own.

Kris however, couldn't recall what he had done to make them so cautious. An after-effect of the second drug they had used on him caused memory loss to anyone under its effects. So Kris just believed that they were unnecessarily jumpy having heard about his reputation.

Making his way to Boris's laboratory office he knocked once, then entered. Boris raised one eyebrow sharply as Kris strode up to his desk.

"What do you want?" he snapped, irritated at the slow rate Marina's tests were being processed. He knew he couldn't rush science, but at the same time really wanted the results.

Kris was surprised at his tone, but didn't bat an eye. He was used to Boris's often-frequent moodswings when Marina or Kai was mentioned.

"Well, I was just wondering how her tests results came out," Kris began cockily. "But judging from the sour look on your face they're not good, or not yet complete."

"They're not done," Boris replied slowly, with control.

"I see. In that case I wanted to know if I could see her. It's been a few hours since the test."

"Why?" Boris asked. "Right now she is quite indisposed and probably blind."

A furrow appeared on his forehead briefly before he smiled. "Then it's the perfect time to break her."

Boris sighed with frustration. "Kris, we don't need to break her yet, we have to wait-"

"But it's the perfect time!" he interrupted boldly. She is weakened, and-"

"Fine." Boris threw up his hands. "Do whatever you want. I don't care. These calculations must be finished, or the serum will not be completed properly."

"Thank you." Kris smiled slyly, a hungry glint in his eyes.

Boris stared at the papers in front of him and added, "Just don't damage her permanently. Got that?" He looked up but Kris had already gone. He briefly considered changing his mind about letting Kris see Marina. It had been a rash decision; he was too irritated to properly assess the situation. 'Well, as long as he doesn't try anything stupid…this damn formula! Why can't I get it!'

He slammed his fist onto the desk and stared at the computer's calculations in front of him. They just didn't seem right. Boris stared at them for ten minutes, running possible variables through his head and discarding them just as fast. At a knock at the door he looked up to see the man in charge of running Marina's genetic test.

"Sir, there's something I think you should see," the man said breathlessly.

Boris stood up slowly. "It better be good," he warned, hating to be interrupted when he was working.

"It is," the man assured him.

Boris followed the scientist to one of the supercomputers. On the monitor a 3D representation of a DNA molecule was slowly turning.

"Watch this." The man entered a few codes into the computer and the DNA combined with another. Several boxes popped up, blinking with data. Boris studied the screen.

"Are you sure these simulations are correct?"

"I've run the test three times sir, just to be safe."

As Boris continued to study the screen a thought occurred to him: Marina. He had let Kris go and see her. Then the full meaning behind Kris's words, "break her" hit him and he swore in Russian. If Kris did the unthinkable Marina would never work for them again, even if she was under their influence.

He rushed from the lab, yelling orders back, "Show Voltaire! Do it now!"

* * *

Bryan, Ian, and Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys lounged around in their living room while Bryan channel surfed. The volume was turned up loud to drown out the sound of the phone that had been ringing nonstop all day. Tala was due back from his "business trip" to Japan any minute. They just didn't care though. While their captain was away they didn't have to practice or train.

They had spent five whole days perfecting the noble art of couch potato, and the place looked like the dumpster of a fast-food restaurant. A mixture of pizza boxes, chip bags, and fried chicken containers littered the once-clean floor along with some pop and beer cans. They had gotten used to the odor and didn't smell a thing anymore.

-"Dude, change it back,"- Ian complained loudly, -"I was watching that."-

-"Make me, shorty,"- retorted Bryan, who continued flicking.

-"How can you watch anything when you just keep changing channels?"- Spencer added. -"Just pick one."-

They had just settled on the Matrix when the TV screen turned black.

-"Hey!"- Ian yelled.

With the room suddenly quiet, they could hear the phone ringing again.

-"Don't any of you morons know how to answer a phone?"- their redheaded team captain asked, dropping the plug for the TV to the floor.

"Tala!" Spencer exclaimed guiltily.

-"Uh…we didn't see you there…"- Bryan added. -"This mess is Ian's…"-

-"Hey!"-

-"Never mind,"- Tala snapped. -"Just shut up for a minute."- He picked up the phone. -"Hello?"-

"Um…are you Tala?" a girl's voice asked.

Tala switched to English. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Mariam. I'm calling for the Bladebreakers," she replied, sounding relieved.

"What do they want now?" Tala asked. He was never polite on the phone.

"Well, it's more about what we all want," Mariam said nervously. "Um, do you happen to know if Kai and Marina are in Russia?" She sounded hopeful.

"No, they're not due here for another two days."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Tala asked apprehensively.

"Well, you see," Mariam began slowly, "they've been missing for two days now."

"What?"

At Tala's loud exclamation the three Russian teens ceased their attempts to plug in the TV and watched him.

"I'm really worried about them, Tala," Mariam admitted. "The police are useless so we thought we'd contact you to see if you knew anything. I've been phoning this number for the last days. You really need an answering machine."

At her last remark Tala glared at his teammates and cursed under his breath.

"But they were going to go to Russia?" she asked. "Are you sure? Marina never mentioned anything…"

"Look, I'll check with my contacts and call you back," Tala replied. "It could be a false alarm."

"Okay…thanks."

Tala hung up.

"What's up boss?" Ian asked teasingly.

Tala gave him a sharp look and replied, "Marina and Kai are both missing, and I think you know who's involved…"

The Blitzkrieg Boys glanced at each other warily. Marina was like their sister. Spencer sighed and shook his head, -"Bastards."-

* * *

Marina rested against the cell wall, knees to her chest and her arms flung around her legs. She stared straight ahead of her, eyes unseeing. She was tired, strangely exhausted, and aching all over. Plus, she felt her energy level draining, a sure sign that she needed water.

Kai sat against the same wall, crouched on the floor a few feet from Marina. He put a hand to his raw cheek, not flinching as his tender skin sent sharp pangs through his skull. He watched Marina through half-closed eyes, seeing her tortured in the tube again.

Marina felt his eyes bore into her but kept her silence. She really didn't feel like confronting him about something so trivial. The air in the cell grew steadily colder, and Marina hugged her knees to her chest tightly. The wound in her hand began pulsing, but she forced herself to ignore it.

Suddenly there was a scraping noise as the door to their cell squeaked open. Marina's eyes were drawn to the sound, and so was Kai. When he saw who stood in the doorway he moved toward Marina protectively.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Kris remarked with a sadistic tone.

Marina raised her head off her knees warily. "What do you want, Kris?"

The raven-haired boy stepped forward boldly as the door shut behind him to prevent escape. "Just something that you never gave me."

"What?"

In a flash Kris moved forward to intercept Kai and dealt a huge punch to the side of the Russian teen's head. Kai was forced backward, and his skull hit the wall with a sickening crack. Marina waited for the noises that meant Kai was getting up but they never came and she untangled her limbs quickly.

"Now it's just you and me, baby," Kris breathed in her face.

Marina kicked her legs out and he fell backward. "I'm not your baby," she hissed dangerously.

She tried to stand but Kris tackled her to the ground roughly, his body on top of hers. Pain lanced through her body as her head hit the stones hard. Panic began welling up in her gut but she forced it down.

"I used to like you Marina, but you only wanted to use me," he said softly, shifting his weight. "Now you will pay the price."

His hands crawled over her body as he pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. She felt powerless, her hands pinned over her chest and unable to see. She was tired as well, exhausted to her core. But as he moved back so that she didn't bite, she felt rather than saw, her chance.

Summoning up her reserve of energy she pushed her arms free and slammed them up and forward, punching Kris square in the jaw. He fell off her awkwardly and she blindly struggled to her feet, knowing that if she stood her ground she had a chance of fighting him, even if she was blind.

Unfortunately Kris knew that as well and forced her back down before she could get her balance. "You shouldn't have done that, Marina," he threatened as he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Marina struggled, but her energy had left her. Resigned to the inevitable she steeled herself for the worst.

"Fighting only prolongs your suffering," Kris said harshly.

She glared as best she could and spat in his face defiantly.

Kris wiped the spit from his cheek and smiled maliciously. "I always knew you liked it rough."

But as Kris leaned over Marina he was ripped off her roughly. She rolled over and got to her hands and knees, listening for the telltale noises wildly.

Kai kicked Kris against the wall, a murderous look in his eyes. An intense fire burned deep in his eyes.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" he said dangerously, chest heaving.

Kris groaned in pain and Marina squinted, trying to see despite her handicap. She could have sworn that she saw a shadow of Kai.

"I'll do whatever I want," the raven-haired teen retorted.

Kai grabbed him in a rage and pulled his hands around Kris's neck, choking him with the chain that manacled his hands. Red hazed his vision and judgement as Kris struggled uselessly in his iron grip.

Hearing Kris's strangled sobbing, Marina stood. "Kai, no!"

Kai's fiery grey-violet eyes focused on the Russian girl but he didn't release his grip.

Still blind, Marina stared ahead, still shaking from what had almost happened. "Don't kill him, not for me. He's messed up…I messed him up…Kai, please."

"Do you know what he would have done?" Kai hissed.

"Of course! But the fact is that he didn't do it. You stopped him, that's enough." Her voice was choked with emotion.

Kai released his hold enough for Kris to breathe, still debating about what he should do. But before he could decide on anything Kris yelled, "Guards! Guards! Help!"

In a flash the door was opened and two Biovolt soldiers rushed in. They took one look at the situation and pried Kai off of Kris as the smaller teen gasped for air. One guard pinned Kai against the wall (which was useless as he didn't even struggle) as the other guard helped Kris to the door.

Then Boris arrived and sighed in relief. As he turned his gaze on the injured teen his mouth formed a hard line.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing! He demanded, shoving Kris from the cell. "I'll deal with you later." He nodded to the guard, who then released his hold on Kai.

Head pounding from the concussion, Kai glared at both men and moved to stand in front of Marina, who was listening desperately as everything unfolded. She was beginning to see shadows and wasn't totally blind.

"Don't worry, the blindness is temporary." Boris smirked at Kai's stance before leaving the cell. No permanent damage had been done, he was sure. He ordered the guards to give the prisoners rations and returned to his lab.

When they had all left Marina focussed her shadowed eyes on the darkened outline of her cellmate.

"Kai…thank-you," she managed, trying to control her emotions. She felt relieved, but violated. It had been close. She had never thought Kris would try to go that far, or that Biovolt would let him. Although she now knew that he wasn't acting on orders, it gave her no comfort. She hugged her arms as best she could and bit her quivering lip.

Kai studied her, feeling drained but relieved, and his eyes softened. Feeling suddenly impulsive, he lifted his hands and brought them down around Marina's shoulders, hugging her to him roughly.

Instead of shrinking away she relaxed in his embrace, feeling numb but taking comfort in what stability he was offering. She was too tired to care what he thought. She was just trying to get the experience out of her mind. Her confidence was shattered, and she needed to feel protected. She had hated Kris's intrusive, cold hands on her, but Kai just hugged her, and she was warm.

* * *

_'Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name_

Don't close your eyes

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Fallen angels at my feet

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in?_

Upon my end shall I begin?

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end.'_

* * *

Well there you go, a super-long chappie just for you loyal readers! I love you all for your support and reviews, without you I probably would have given up writing this long ago. Sorry if you thought the end was a little fluffy. Shrugs Well, I know that it took a horribly long time to post this, and I apologize, but the next chapter's wait will probably be as long. I have so much schoolwork, and no free time whatsoever. So I hope you understand, but know I haven't forgotten about the story. I will end this for you!

Sapphire

DISCLAIMER: the song above is "Whisper" by Evanescence. I am only a fan of their music, I don't own it, or anything related.


	66. Hallucinations and Forbidden Emotions

AHHHHHHH Sorry for the wait, here is the next chappie without further ado……..Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Ch. 65- Hallucinations and Forbidden Emotions

Boris stepped into Voltaire's dimly lit office the next day, but before the Russian mogul could say anything Boris interrupted.

"Sir, Kris has been punished and is now locked in his quarters. I didn't mean-"

"Oh, shut up. Enough excuses," Voltaire snapped. "I don't care about Kris. Lucky for you my grandson was there to stop him."

Boris nodded amiably and stared at Voltaire's clasped hands on his desk. Voltaire leaned back in his chair and Boris raised his eyes.

"So, you are absolutely sure that those test results are correct?"

"Yes," Boris replied. "There is a four in five chance that the results will be in our favour."

"Good…this changes everything, though," Voltaire replied, leaning his elbows on the desk. "We can no longer dispose of her. She is useful again."

"There was always a chance of that," Boris argued. "She is the only female to be trained by us, she will always be useful in some way. Marina is strong, you did good in keeping her…"

"Yes. However," Voltaire began, "as you well know it's not really a question of whether or not she is useful. It is about how cooperative she is." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "And Marina is just about the worst offender to obedience right now."

"I'm working on that," the purple-haired man assured him. "The serum should be ready for tomorrow."

"Well it better be, I can't hold off all my plans because of her for much longer. There is a very small window of opportunity, and with Marina's help, I can surely get what I need."

Boris nodded. "When I complete the serum, she will most definitely aid our cause."

"Good. Well in the in the meantime I must have a talk with my grandson, and as for Marina…"

"I don't think that there is any point in torturing her anymore," Boris stated. "We have tested her limits already, and I must admit that she has advanced much more than I expected these past few years."

"What about information?" Voltaire asked. "She has been gone for roughly five years now…surely there is something useful in her memories."

Boris retrieved her file from a cabinet and flipped through it. "Well from my contacts in North America it seems that she was part of a black ops training program. It's the same one Kris was a part of. He already told us about them and any other information about them has probably expired. That organization was shut down years ago." He scanned another page quickly. "Hmm…"

"What?" Voltaire snapped impatiently.

"Well, it seems that we aren't the only ones to have kept tabs on her. A small group of people, apparently originating from Europe, have been after a Russian girl named Mavra. Translated that means 'dark'."

"I know my own language," the older man replied irritably. "Marina must have used an alias in Europe."

"It seems that way. Her description is the same."

"Well…find out what they want from her."

Boris closed the file. "How? She'll just endure torture, and she doesn't fear death."

Voltaire leaned back, thinking. Then he smiled. "Use project White Shadow."

* * *

"Mariam, what's wrong?" Max asked softly as he approached her.

She jerked her head towards his voice, but didn't move. She was curled up on the coach, pillows all around as if surrounded for comfort. Max sat down beside her and brushed her long bangs from her face. "Mariam?"

She sighed, and her face was sad. "Max, I'm really worried about Marina," she admitted quietly.

"Don't worry," Max said, trying to sound optimistic. "We'll find her and Kai, everything will be fine."

Mariam shook her head. "No…I don't think so. It's already been four days."

Max watched her, concerned, as she hugged her arms tightly.

"Something terrible is going to happen," she whispered. "I can just…feel it."

The early morning sun was already starting to warm the room but instead of heat, Max felt a chill travel down his spine. He grabbed Mariam's hand.

"It'll be okay. I promise," he said encouragingly, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," Ray started suddenly, appearing in the room. "Pack your bags, Tala just called. We're going to Russia."

Max smiled at Mariam. "See? Everything will be fine. We'll find them."

"I hope your right." Mariam tried to feel hopeful, but it couldn't overcome the sense of despair in her heart.

"C'mon, let's go wake up Tyson," Max pulled her off the couch gently. "It'll cheer you up."

Mariam met his sky-blue eyes and smiled.

"I'll get the bucket," Ray offered, striding from the room.

* * *

Marina paced the cell restlessly as Kai watched her wearily.

"Could you stop doing that?" he asked, frustrated. "It's giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Marina sat down heavily beside him, feeling uneasy. "It's been three hours since dawn," she announced, "and they still haven't come. I don't like waiting. The news is never good."

"Maybe they'll leave us alone today."

"Not likely," Marina retorted quickly.

_'Oh, Saphira, I wish I could hear you. What have they done to you? What will they do to me? To us…?_'

She sighed and stared at the cell door, glad that her sight had returned and that there had been no other side effects to the drug. She eyed Kai discreetly, relieved that she was not alone. She had slept next to him the previous night, as he had seemed reluctant to let her go. She was secretly glad of that, feeling safer with him watching over her. She didn't even want to think of what could have happened if Kai was not with her when Kris had come. She shuddered involuntarily and Kai glanced at her.

He frowned and opened his mouth as if to ask her what was bothering her when the sound of the cell door unlocking interrupted him. Both teens eyed the door warily like caged animals, muscles taut. Instead of Boris or Voltaire entering, it was just an unmarked Biovolt soldier. He quickly dropped a styrofoam pitcher of water and a paper plate holding bread, orange slices, and cold cuts of meat and cheese. The soldier left just as swiftly, locking the door behind him as if he expected them to attack like berserk tigers.

Marina moved forward first, carrying the food and water to the far wall. She placed it between Kai and herself as he eyed her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

Kai shook his head in response.

"There are two ways to live in a captive situation," she began, citing from experience. "If you eat the food you are given, you run the risk of being poisoned or drugged." She paused sipping from the pitcher after little thought. "However, you also gain some strength and energy from the sustenance. Don't eat, and drugging isn't a problem. But you won't have the strength to hold out as long."

Kai raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting her lengthy response.

Marina continued, undaunted by his silent gaze. "Biovolt will not poison us…we are still useful to them. And they are usually more upfront about drugging," she ended, voice stony. "Well," she stared at Kai, "you obviously haven't been in a prisoner much." She took another drink, savouring the cooling liquid that flowed down her throat.

Just watching Marina drink was enough to banish any doubt and awaken his own suppressed hunger and thirst. "Whatever, I don't care anymore," he stated firmly, taking the pitcher from her offering hands.

They shared the food evenly, but it provided just enough sustenance to slake their hunger briefly. The thirst was still there, but it was not as strong, and the distraction was easy to force away.

Kai sat back against the wall again which gave Marina a chance to study his profile in the dim light of morning that filtered through the high bars. The tattoos on his cheeks were still puffy and slightly red, the shark fins a stark contrast to his pale skin. Aside from that Kai seemed to be faring well compared to Marina. She knew that there were tiny cuts on her cheeks, her nose still ached and her lip was swollen. Her grey sweatclothes were marked with cuts and surrounded by bloodstains. Kai noticed her watchful eyes and turned his head towards her.

"Are those your first tattoos?" she asked swiftly, leaning against the wall herself.

"Yeah," he replied shortly, eyeing her. "How many do you have?" he asked, just to keep the conversation going. He didn't want to dwell on what Biovolt was surely planning.

Marina pouted her lips, thinking. "Four," she answered nonchalantly. "I've had two of them my whole life. But you've already seen them," she added, rubbing her blue patterned and scarred palm. "The other two I did myself."

"You tattooed yourself?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah," she answered stonily. An acquaintance taught me 'cause you can't exactly steal a tattoo when you live on the street."

Kai thought of the work she must've had to do to tattoo the complex band around her arm. "What's your other tattoo?"

"A reminder of my past." She met his eyes challengingly, as if daring him to ask more. "Apparently I'm quite talented," she continued unabashed. "I tattooed Hilary."

"What? Really?" Kai leaned forward.

Marina smirked. "Yeah, I didn't take her for that either." She wrinkled her nose, wincing. "It was a flower though," she shrugged.

Kai nodded, resting his head against the stone wall. At the sound of fumbling at their cell door he sat up straighter.

"Ah, here we go," Marina smiled darkly. "You're late," she added as Boris stepped into the cell.

"Well, you know," he answered bluntly, "it comes with actually keeping you alive."

"Lucky us," Kai remarked dryly.

Boris nodded and four guards stepped in behind him.

"I could take 'em," Marina smirked, standing up. "But I'm getting tired of this game." She strode towards Boris. "What'll it be today?" she asked sarcastically, offering her shackled hands. "Torture in a box?"

Boris grinned at her appeared compliance. Kai had stood up while she was talking and acted as a menacing shadow.

"I know this trick, Marina," Boris stated as two guards moved forward to grab the Russian girl's arms. "You're saving your energy. Smart."

The remaining guards took Kai, who was equally cooperative.

"Off to grandfather you go," Boris nudged Kai down one hall as Marina was taken down another.

* * *

"Ah, here we go," Boris said cheerfully as the guards brought Kai into the same room as they had yesterday. As before, he was strapped down with his hands above his head. The only difference was in the conditions: they had dimmed the overhead lights.

The guards left immediately, but Boris lingered a moment longer. He bent over Kai and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Kai asked roughly, holding Boris's eyes with his own.

"How do your cheeks feel?" Boris smirked as he tapped Kai's cheek and Kai winced involuntarily. "Good."

Boris turned and strode to the door, pausing in the doorframe. "Enjoy the talk with Voltaire. I only wish I could be here, but alas, I must tend to Marina." His eyes were full of malice and longing as he spoke. "I'm certain your talk with Voltaire will be _very_ interesting."

Kai narrowed his eyes as Boris slipped out the door, not liking his tone at all. However, he had very little time to contemplate as his grandfather walked briskly into the tiny room and shut the door behind him. In his hand was a vial of clear liquid, which Kai eyed warily.

"Ah, now how is my favourite grandson today?" Voltaire asked as he placed the vial on a metal tray. "Sleep well?"

Kai glared menacingly. "Cut the small talk. What do you really want?"

Voltaire smiled slowly. "Well, we'll get to that in due time." He paced alongside Kai's body. "I wanted to thank you first."

Kai raised one eyebrow questionably as he watched Voltaire suspiciously.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for your heroic rescue last night. Kris would have wrecked everything," he continued as Kai stared at him. "But why didn't you kill him, Kai? You could have done so easily. You were in the perfect position, but you hesitated. Didn't you want revenge?"

Kai stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak. The need to just apply a little more pressure to Kris's neck had been overwhelming. His vision had been hazed with red blood lust. He had wanted revenge for Marina's sake. If she hadn't spoken than there was no doubt in Kai's mind what he would have done. He would have become a killer.

"I didn't kill him," Kai replied finally, "because that's what you wanted me to do."

Voltaire raised his eyebrows. "Really, now? Hmm, well you never were really that bloodthirsty as a child. But you still have that potential. I've seen the anger in your eyes, Kai. One day it will consume you…and then you will feel a rush like no other."

"I will never do that."

"That's what Marina said," Voltaire replied, eyes lighting up. "She did tell you what she did, didn't she? Perhaps not. She was hell-bent on revenge that she didn't care who we told her to kill. She was only around ten years old."

"You are sick," Kai hissed. "You drugged her."

Voltaire smirked with satisfaction. "Yes, drugs were a factor. However it was her hatred of you that released that side of her. We could just as easily warp your anger to my needs."

Kai clenched his jaw shut to keep silent.

"But that is not why I am here. You have let your feelings for this girl interfere. I know what you hide from me, grandson."

Kai remained silent and tried to slow his quickening heartbeat.

Voltaire watched him sharply. "The only question is how much you like her. Such emotions make you weak, Kai, that is how I know. Love will make you weak." Voltaire leaned closer. "Does she know how you feel? Does Marina fell the same way?"

Voltaire stood straight and stared at the white ceiling. His eyes softened just a little. "I was in love once."

Kai was taken aback by that remark and stared at Voltaire, carefully watching and listening.

"Your grandmother was a beautiful woman, Kai. Smart and sassy as well. I loved her. We got married soon after meeting and had your father. But she died giving birth. Your father killed her." His eyes hardened. "So you see, Kai, I wasn't always this way. She took my love to the grave with her. That's when I realized love had made me weak. Caring about others will not get you far in this world. All you need is ambition and willpower. Emotions just distract you from the goal."

"Emotions make you strong," Kai interrupted harshly.

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you?" Voltaire shook his head. "But how would know Kai? Even know you are repressing your emotions like the good soldier. You can't help it. That's why I brought this." Voltaire held up the vial and leaned close.

Kai glared at Voltaire, intent on resisting whatever the vial contained.

"With this you won't hold back anything. Even Marina couldn't resist its effects. It preys on your emotions and loosens your lips. You won't be able to stop talking." Voltaire smiled. "It's actually the same drug you brought up before. However, I don't need you to kill anyone today. This will cause you to express your deepest desires. And I have a feeling that rage isn't one of them."

* * *

Marine studied the room she was in carefully. Typical of Biovolt test rooms, the room was small, with white walls and ceiling and halogen lights. She was strapped to a sturdy wooden chair that was bolted to the ground. Leather straps firmly surrounded her wrists, ankles and midriff, holding her snugly to the chair. There was also a device set up beside the chair that consisted of several computers and wires. She didn't like the look of the machine at all and was reminded of the previous Biovolt device she had been inside.

The door opened behind her and three sets of footsteps proceeded after. She recognized Boris's walk before he came up beside her.

"Got yourself a new toy, I see," Marina stated.

Boris grinned at her side. "Yes, and you will learn to love it."

"I doubt that very much."

"You don't have much of a choice, Marina," Boris replied while regarding the supplies on a tall metal tray. He then placed a small silicon suction cup on each temple. A thin wire protruded from each suction cup and led to one of the computers.

Marina sat in the chair stiffly. It was unlike Biovolt to do things in such an indirect manner. Unless the wires carried an electric current to her body, but Marina highly doubted that since the wires were so small.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. At least if she knew what type of device they were using she could fight back.

"Ah…" Boris patted her shoulder before grabbing a needle off the tray. "That is a secret for now."

He delicately brushed her long hair back, revealing the pale curve of her neck. His fingers searched for a vein before he injected a clear substance into her neck.

Marina grimaced as he removed the needle and let her hair fall back. It wasn't long before she found out what the drug did. She felt drowsy immediately and was soon asleep, her head slumped forward.

Boris patted her on the cheek and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Now we will see what you've seen, Marina. You have no control in a sleep-state. You can't protect your memories." He straightened and made sure that the circular disks were firmly in place on her forehead.

"Now I will tell you what this machine does, Marina." Boris strode around to face a computer monitor as the other two scientists checked the other systems. "You are about to experience Project White Shadow firsthand. The cups on your temples are monitoring your cerebrum. Through this computer I can send impulses to the cerebrum to manipulate your memories. Any images you have seen can be transferred from your brainwaves into computer code, and then into a fuzzy gray image on the screen." He patted one of the monitors and resumed his narration to the unconscious girl. "I can control what memories to access, and I can also do something better. I can create memories for you. You will not know what is real, and was is fabricated."

Boris nodded to the two scientists and they started up the machine.

"Vitals are normal," one man announced. "She's ready to begin."

"Good. Record anything she says. Patients in sleep-state tend to talk. Now I will start," Boris said, typing codes into one computer. "Now let's see what you are hiding…"

- - - -

Marina opened her eyes to view a misty world. She stood slowly, confused, and immediately viewed an endless expanse of off-white mist that covered the dark ground.

_'Where did Biovolt take me?_' she wondered sleepily, feeling soreness in her limbs. _'I can't be dreaming…_'

"WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU?" a voice asked from the mists.

Marina spun around, but the direction of the voice was indeterminable and echoed all around.

"WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU?" the voice repeated. "TELL ME."

Marina blinked, and in an instant was transported to a familiar rooftop. She recognized the surrounding scenery immediately. She was on the dojo's tiled roof in Japan.

"Are you okay?"

Marina jumped and drew back her hand to strike as Kai looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong?" he asked intently.

She lowered her arm, studying the pale Russian carefully.

"Seriously, are you feeling okay?" Kai asked. "I just asked you a question."

"What question?" Marina narrowed her eyes suspiciously, still very confused.

"Who is after you, besides Biovolt?"

"I already told you," she stated firmly, constantly eyeing him. "You didn't believe me about their reasons."

"Well I want to know now, I believe you-"

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" Kai narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't right." Marina glanced around quickly. "I told you up here, but this isn't right." She stood up.

"Marina, I think you sit down. You're obviously still not well after Tyson gave you that bump on the head."

"No." She moved away when Kai reached out to her, trying to remember. "This isn't right. It's not real. I'm not here." She looked at her surroundings again. It seemed so real, even staring at the moon gave her the familiar sense of peace. She glanced at the ground and stepped to the edge of the roof. "If I'm here this won't hurt," she whispered to herself. "If not, then I'm going crazy…" She stepped off the ledge with no intention of landing properly.

"Marina!" Kai lunged for her but it was too late. Marina landed awkwardly and pain lanced through her legs.

- - - -

"Sir, her vitals are rising."

Boris glanced at Marina's body in the chair. She was twitching and her legs were tucked as close to her body as the shackles allowed. He had hoped that she wouldn't be as confused as she was and just let her mind take over, but she apparently she wanted to be stubborn. "She's fine," he stated. "She just didn't realize that the pain she felt there would be real. But she's too smart. We were close."

"Sir, can't we just revisit one of her old memories?" the female scientist asked logically.

"I tried that," Boris replied stiffly. "I can a get a scene but she seems to refuse to relive some of her memories. Her mind is conditioned. She is too strong, we can only fabricate environments and characters for her to interact with."

Boris typed into the keyboard. "Let's try again."

- - - -

Marina blacked out. When her consciousness returned she opened her eyes wearily, whole body aching. She was back in her cell.

_'They must have given up on their stupid experiment when it didn't work_,' she realized with relief.

"Finally conscious?" Kai asked from against the wall.

She got to her knees slowly. "Unfortunately."

Kai smirked. "You all right?" he asked after.

"Yeah." She stood up slowly and stretched.

Kai watched her languidly. "What did they do to you?"

"I dunno. It was some kind of mind-control device. " She sat down against the wall near him and realized that her clothes weren't torn or ripped. Glancing at Kai she saw that his clothes were also in perfect condition as well.

Marina sighed and rubbed her eyes, seeing through the deception. "Great…"

"What?" Kai asked.

"You're not real," she stated, opening her eyes, "and neither is you this room. I'm not here." She smirked at Kai and saw that his clothes were once again ripped and disheveled. "What…"

Kai stared at her, an odd look in his eyes.

Marina moved in front of him and slapped his cheek. Kai grabbed her hand. If felt real.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked crossly.

- - - -

Boris laughed sharply. "How observant."

"Nice try Boris," Marina mumbled from the chair. "You have to do better than that."

"Take her out of that simulation," Boris ordered. "She doesn't believe anymore. Well, we'll just have to try again. Hope you don't mind a headache, Marina.

* * *

Boris forced her through so many simulations that Marina soon couldn't distinguish what was real from what was created. He even woke her up sometimes just to confuse her. He brought her friends into the scenarios and tried many tactics to get her to talk. Boris almost had Marina believe that she had been in a coma after escaping from the island and that all she had experienced was a dream. He put her back into Biovolt training situations, made her suffer in the cold Russian snow, and sweat near a hot volcano. All of the sensations felt real, so when she believed she was beaten, her body felt that way.

Boris stopped the experiment when her vital signs had reached dangerous levels and drugs would no longer work to calm her down. She had learned to fear again…

When Marina was finally carried off back to her cell she was so disoriented that she thought they had put her back into the simulations. She had a fierce migraine and the lights overhead in the hallway didn't help.

"Whatever you want from me, Boris, you'll never get!" Marina yelled out randomly.

"Shut-up!" the guard who held her arms said irritably.

"Make me," the pale girl retorted fiercely, kicking out her legs.

She clipped the guard holding her feet in the ribs and her dropped her legs, swearing.

"Ha!" she laughed almost drunkenly before the guard kicked her in the stomach.

After that she let them carry her to the cell without complaint. Kai already sat against the cell wall, an uncharacteristic look of contentment on his face.

"Oh, it's snowing!" Marina exclaimed as she noticed the white flakes that occasionally fell into the cell from the barred opening. The guards dropped her on the stone floor heavily and she winced.

"Real original, Boris," she remarked sarcastically.

Kai approached her when she made no move to stand.

"Are you okay, considering the circumstances?" he asked roughly.

"Yep."

"Then why don't you get up?"

"Don't feel like it. There's no point. I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Okay…c'mon Marina," Kai sighed and bent down to pick her up. He carried her over his shoulder as if she didn't weigh a thing and carried her across the cell as she remarked quietly, "This is new." He carefully set her down against he far wall and sat beside her.

"What's wrong with you face?" she asked curiously, running a hand through her tangled, blue-streaked hair. "You look different."

Kai shrugged.

"Did they 'drug' you or something? Cause that would be an improvement to the other Kai's they showed me."

He ignored her question but turned his body to face her. "Do you think we will get out of here? Honestly…"

Marina frowned at his question. It was different than the other simulations. He was being serious. She met his eyes. "Now or ever?" Marina shrugged. "If we do, things will be different. You might get out of here eventually, Kai, because you are very useful to Voltaire. However, I think that I will never escape, I will probably die here."

"That's not very optimistic," Kai stated.

"Since when did you care about optimism? You are the opposite, Mr. Pessimistic himself." She paused. "And I speak the truth. Once I outlive my usefulness there will be no need to keep me alive."

"You only get one chance to live."

Marina nodded, confused at Kai's behavior. She turned her head, intending to tell him that she already outlived her one life but she didn't get the chance. His lips met hers in a heartbeat and Marina was so shocked that she froze. Kai gently took her hands and pulled away slightly. Her lips tingled at the contact and sent currents through her body.

"What was that for?" she asked softly, her face mere inches from his. She was starting to doubt that she was suspended in another simulation.

He didn't answer right away but studied her bruised and cut face with soft eyes. He let go of her hands and brushed strands of blue hair off her face.

"No regrets," he replied finally, his breath ticking her cheeks.

Marina felt trapped by his gaze. Her lips still burned from the unexpected contact. _'I can't, I can't…_'

"I hardly think this is the time or the place," she remarked slowly.

"I think it may be the only time." Kai leaned forward and captured her lips again, kissing her slowly. Marina shut out her voice of reason and kissed back, leaning into him. Heat consumed her body but she was distracted by a familiar taste on his lips. She pulled away as she realized that it was the drug Biovolt 'Control I'. She licked her lips to be sure, conscious of Kai's burning eyes on her face. Then she realized the full parameters of her actions, noting that this was not another fake reality. She didn't want to get involved with Kai or anyone for fear of placing them in danger, but she found it hard to resist now. She had gone on suppressing her emotions and feelings for so long. But Marina also knew that it was best that way, sacrificing her happiness for the safety of everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, concerned.

_'No wonder he was acting so strange_,' Marina thought swiftly. _'It was the drug. It's not really a consolation to know that he wants me above all else. I'm certain he doesn't want me to know_.' She looked up to meet Kai's eyes and smiled slowly. _'A good side-effect of this drug is that he won't remember a single thing tomorrow, when the drug wears off_.'

"Nothing," she finally replied, bringing her chained hands up so that her arms rested on Kai's shoulders. "I'm fine." She allowed her hands to play with his spiky, two-toned hair before she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Kai," she said quietly, as her hands ranged down to his neck.

He kissed her neck, sending hot ribbons through her body. "For what?"

Marina smiled sadly. "You can never know how I feel." In one swift movement her fingers found the pressure point on his neck and he collapsed against her, unconscious. His weight would have pushed her down if she weren't expecting it.

She sighed and untangled her arms from Kai's neck. "It's for the best," she said softly.

Marina sat against the wall, legs straight out, and pulled Kai to her so that his head rested on her lap. She put his arms on his chest and unwound the scarf so it wouldn't choke him. Looking down on him she realized that she liked the undrugged Kai better, even if he didn't kiss her. It was entertaining to argue and spar with him.

"Ah, Kai," she said softly, "if you only knew how much I missed you all these years." She stroked his hair gently, allowing a moment of weakness. Marina still remembered the little boy who used to help her make Boris angry, and who took the punishments with her, and even allowed her to convince him to break abbey rules for some fun outside the walls.

"People like us can never find love," she told the unconscious teen softly. "We are not meant for that. We are nothing but tools and weapons. It is how we were raised. All abbey children suffer under this curse we don't understand. We were taught to fight and suppress emotion, and old habits die hard. Forever doomed to be outcasts in a world we were kept from."

She looked up to grate above her, where snow still trickled in, and smiled softly. "True happiness can never be ours. We don't know how to love. There is still hope for you, Kai. You have found friendship in the Bladebreakers. But I am a broken tool, not meant to be used this way. Friendship was found too late for me. Always alone, it is best for me. That is my fate," she said without remorse. "I have accepted it. It is payment for what I have been forced to do in the past." She looked down at Kai. "I'd just hurt you anyway."

She sighed once move and tried to forget about her splitting headache or what would befall her tomorrow. She forced herself into an uneasy sleep, and dreamt about the snow falling around her.

* * *

I hope you like it! Again, sorry for the extremely long wait in getting this one to you. Review if it pleases you!

Sapphire

PS: the next chapter has an interesting plot twist…(when I write it out…)


	67. Broken

Ch. 66- Broken

The knock on his door startled Voltaire awake. He lifted his head from his desk and took a long swig of hard vodka to wake up. He had fallen asleep devising a plan to make use of Marina's talents to help him retrieve two objects that were lost.

"Sir?" Boris's muffled voice escaped through the door as he knocked again.

"Quit knocking on the door and just open it," Voltaire snapped briskly.

"Sir," Boris opened the door and stepped in. "Sir, it is complete."

"What is?"

"The serum for Marina," he replied breathlessly. "It is now ready for use. Soon she will be under our control again."

"Only if she still supports our cause," Voltaire mumbled to himself.

"What was that, sir?"

"Never mind." Voltaire looked up. "Get her blade and the serum, and meet me at her cell."

"What about Kai?" Boris asked quickly. "Should I remove him?"

Voltaire clasped his hands together, thinking. "No," he replied grimly. "I want him to see his fate if he doesn't cooperate."

Boris smiled maliciously. "It shall be done."

* * *

Marina woke before Kai did, as she expected. Something she didn't expect was the splitting headache. Her mind and body were exhausted from the experiments Boris had done the day before. She bit her lip and rubbed her temples wearily.

She looked down at Kai, who was still sleeping peacefully. Her legs had gone numb from the weight of his head on her thighs. Marina tried shifting her legs to get the blood flowing but instead woke Kai up.

He opened his grey-violet eyes to see Marina looking down on him.

"Sorry," she said softly. "But you made my legs numb."

He realized where he was lying and sat up, trying not to look puzzled.

Marina rubbed her legs to get the feeling back and glanced at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

She saw that he was about to lie to her and raised her hand, smirking. "Don't bother lying. I'll save you the trouble. It's normal not to remember," she added.

Kai stared at her and raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"You were under the influence of a drug called 'Control I.' Do you remember anything from last night?"

Her question raised alarm bells in his head. He remembered talking to Voltaire about emotions and Marina. "What did I do?" he asked, almost fearful.

Marina smirked. "Nothing too horrible, don't worry. You ranted about your grandfather and got so worked up that I had to knock you out," she lied convincingly.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Why, were you expecting to do something else?" she asked.

"No," he replied stonily, hoping that he had not revealed his confusion to Voltaire.

"What did you tell him?" she asked swiftly.

"What?" Kai stared at her.

"What did you tell him?" she repeated, now urgently. "While under the influence? Do you remem-" She stopped abruptly.

Kai watched her carefully. Marina sat up straight as if she heard something. Her eyes were fixed on the cell door, unseeing.

"Marina?"

"Shh!" She leaned forward, her fingers digging into the ground as she focused. "Saphira…" she whispered.

At once it was like someone had flicked a switch in Marina's head. Saphira's presence flooded her mind and Marina almost collapsed, overwhelmed. She didn't notice Kai rush to her side and grab her arm as if to shake her from a trance. She stared blankly in front of her.

_'Saphira!_'

/_I am here_/ the soothing voice of her bitbeast replied.

_'What did they do to you? Why couldn't I reach you?_'

/_They were keeping us surrounded by an electromagnetic shield. That is why I couldn't reach you._/

_'Why can I hear you now?_' Marina asked suspiciously.

_/They are bringing me to you./_

_'Why?_'

/_I do not know_./

Marina felt her dragon's agitation as if it was her own.

/_What did they do to you?_/ Saphira asked, concerned.

_'I'll show you_,' Marina replied, letting Saphira enter her memories. It was much faster than explaining.

/_They are planning something_./

_'I know_,' Marina replied, feeling their mind link grow stronger. _'But I don't know what_.' Marina hesitated. _'I fear we cannot win this time_.'

Saphira tried to calm her. /_We are together now. They made a critical mistake. They will not break us now._'

Marina smiled and blinked out of her reverie. Kai still gripped her arm. She looked at him. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" he asked, releasing her arm.

Marina smirked and stood up confidently. "Biovolt made a mistake. They are coming now, and bringing my blade."

"How do you know?"

"Saphira told me," she looked at Kai. "Do you not feel Dranzer?"

"No," Kai frowned.

"They were keeping the blades in an EM shield- that's why they were cut off from us," she explained.

/_We are here./_

"They are here," Marina relayed.

Kai rose to stand beside her, ready.

The cell door opened and five soldiers plus Boris strode in.

"Do you really underestimate us so completely?" Marina asked.

"Only five men?" Kai added.

As Marina began moving for the closest target Boris replied, "As a matter of fact, I don't." He whipped out a slim gun and pulled the trigger.

Marina froze as a small dart protruded from her side. She pulled it out, looking shocked, and collapsed to her knees.

Saphira swirled angrily in her bitchip as the soldiers swarmed Kai. He knocked one away but was overwhelmed. Four men kept him pinned to the wall.

"Don't worry," Boris said cheerfully as he approached Marina. "It is just a sedative to keep you from being too much of a problem."

She snarled at him, waiting for the drug to wear off. She got to her feet shakily.

"No," Boris said to the fifth soldier. "Leave her."

Marina swayed on her feet unstably.

"Do you know what is in here, Marina?" Boris asked, holding up a small box.

The Russian girl simply glared at him.

"Of course you do." Boris opened the box and put on a glove. "Your bitbeast has a nasty temper," he explained, drawing out her beyblade. "The first scientist who touched this got frostbite- almost lost his middle finger."

Marina smirked, feeling the drug wear thin in her system.

"You have quite the bond with your bitbeast, Marina," Boris added.

"It's a shame that we'll have to destroy it," Voltaire finished, walking into the cell holding a hammer.

Marina looked at them suspiciously. Surely they knew that destroying her blade wouldn't destroy her bitbeast.

Kai watched his grandfather carefully as he brought out what looked like two metal boxes and a remote. He placed them on the floor, a short distance apart, and took the beyblade from Boris.

"Such a nice piece of handiwork," Voltaire commented. "I can always pick out my former student's work." He pried the bitchip from the center. "It would be shame to waste Tala's blade."

He placed the bitchip between the two boxes and crouched down with the hammer.

_'Saphira?_' Marina called out.

"There devices generate a powerful EM pulse," Voltaire explained, "that will destroy your precious bitbeast when she is vulnerable."

"No…" Marina's heart dropped. Kai watched helplessly.

"Let's try it, shall we?"

"No!" Marina rushed forward as Voltaire brought the hammer down on her bitchip. Crippling pain lanced through her body and she screamed as she fell to the floor hard. "Saphira!"

Kai tried to fight the men off but was unsuccessful and clenched his fists angrily.

"Well, this is unexpected," Voltaire remarked as he looked at the helpless teen writhing in pain and her bitchip. There was a small crack in the center. "I did not think that the bond was so strong as to cause you physical pain. Oh, well."

Marina tried to crawl forward but Voltaire slammed the hammer down again. She choked back a scream of pain but didn't fall over as excruciating bolts seemed to rock her body. Sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Saphira!" she cried out desperately. "I release you! Go now! Please…don't die for me." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Saphira…"

The dragon didn't respond and Voltaire grinned evilly as he slammed the hammer down one last time.

A flash of blue-white light blinded everyone in the room and Kai heard Marina scream in pain like a wounded animal. There was a delayed hum of electricity as Voltaire activated the EM pulse and Marina's screams were abruptly choked off. In the confusion the soldiers released Kai and he scrambled away blindly.

When Kai could finally see again the cell was filled with a blue smoke and Marina lay unconscious on the floor. The look of utter despair on her face filled Kai with sadness. When he glanced up at Voltaire the look of triumph on his face filled Kai with rage. He unclenched his fists and stood up, his eyes full of the promise of pain.

The guards rushed at him, but he was ready and easily fended them off and ducked away. "Voltaire!" he growled menacingly before being struck with a sedative dart by Boris.

"Not today, Kai," Boris said as Kai sunk to the ground slowly.

Kai forced himself to keep his head up as he crouched, hands and knees, on the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked as Voltaire approached Marina's prone figure with a needle.

He knelt at her side and checked her pulse, looking up to meet Kai's angry eyes smugly. "Don't worry, dear grandson," the grey-haired man said, voice full of false promise. "When Marina wakes up she will be as good as new. Probably better," he added as he injected a pale red liquid into her arm.

"What is that?" Kai demanded. "What are you doing to her?"

Voltaire rose and left silently.

Boris smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough." He followed the guards outside the cell and locked the door. He stopped one of the soldiers at the end of the hallway. "I want you to guard the door," he told the man firmly. "And when the girl awakes, come and get me."

"Yes, sir." The man bowed his head and crossed his forearm in Biovolt signal.

Boris nodded and strode down the hallway, a smug grin on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe our plane was delayed for a day!" Tyson complained loudly as his team exited the Moscow airport.

"Stop complaining, Tyson," Hillary rolled her eyes, but didn't release her grip on his hand. "At least we're here now."

Mariam bit her lip and scanned the busy street for a tall redhead.

"Don't worry, Mariam," Max said reassuringly, squeezing her hand. "We'll find them both soon."

Mariam nodded, still unsure, and looked to Ray.

"Ray, are you sure Tala said he would meet us here?"

"He'll be here," the Chinese blader said confidently.

"He better be here soon," Ozuma snarled impatiently.

"Now look who's touchy," Tyson remarked smugly.

Ozuma glared.

"Calm down, guys," Kenny intervened swiftly. "We're all just a little tired from the flight. Mr. Dickinson is getting us a hotel room, so if Tala doesn't show up soon we can head there."

"No need, chief," Max called out. "Here comes Tala now."

They all looked as the striking Russian blader strode up.

"What took you so long?" Tyson asked.

"I took care of some business when you're flight was delayed," he replied sharply. "Now, I suggest you all retire to your hotel rooms. It will be getting dark soon."

"But…" Mariam started to protest.

Tala turned his piercing pale eyes to Mariam. "I will meet you there. I have some ideas as to where they might be." He left them quickly.

Mariam was already walking to hail a cab. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

Tyson looked at Max helplessly. "I'm glad she's your girlfriend, and not mine."

"Just what are you implying?!" Mariam glared back at him.

"Nothing, nothing," Tyson replied quickly. He rolled his eyes and Hillary elbowed him.

"Oww…"

* * *

As soon as the sedative wore off Kai went to Marina. The pained expression on her face had softened, to his relief. He reached for her neck, about to check her pulse, when her eyes fluttered open. She looked about the cell, confused as she sat up, tucking her feet under her.

"Marina?" Kai asked tentatively.

Her eyes focused on his face, her expression pained. "Saphira…" she whispered, looking away. Her mouth was tight was she fought to keep the tears back. Saphira was everything to her.

Kai watched her, unsure of what to do or say to comfort her.

Marina squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. She knew that she had to grieve for her bitbeast later. She knew she had to escape first, and that revenge was now not too far down on her list. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and looked at Kai.

He opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. "Don't."

She brought a hand to her temple, feeling another headache coming.

"I was just going to tell you that Voltaire put something in you," Kai said stonily.

Her eyes met his quickly as her hand automatically went to her arm. Kai was surprised to read traces of fear in her eyes. "What colour was it?" she asked quickly.

"Pale red."

"Oh no…no, no,no…." she muttered, unfocused. Now that she was attuned to it, she could already feel the drug in her system.

"You know what it is?" Kai asked, curious.

"Yeah. Tie me up and I'll tell you," she said, resigned.

"Excuse me?"

"Just use your scarf to tie my ankles together, then tie it to the shackles," she said hurriedly, standing up to step over her chained wrists so that her arms were behind her back.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she cried. "Please, Kai, I don't want to hurt you."

He frowned but fetched his scarf as she knelt on the floor.

"The drug is customized to my DNA," she began quietly as Kai started wrapping his scarf around her ankles.

"Tighter," she said, and Kai obliged.

Marina bit her lip. This was hard to tell him. With Saphira's help she had kept her dark side in check for so long.

"Do you remember when we were captured and taken to an island? They wanted your bitbeasts and tortured me to talk." (AN/ Refer back to Chapter 18 if you want a recap)

"I remember," Kai said as he took her hands and tied her wrists to her ankles as she'd requested.

"Well, when I locked myself in to buy you some time…did you ever wonder how I had taken out ten armed men on my own?"

Kai frowned. He had actually wondered about that, but had forgotten to ask her.

She continued without his response. "Well, it wasn't just me. Well," she bit her lip, "it was just me, but not me. Umm…"

Finished tying her up, Kai moved to face her, one eyebrow raised. She glanced at him, then away. He had never seen her so flustered.

She sighed and met his eyes. "It was my dark side."

"What?"

Marina smiled half-heartedly. "In the past there have been warriors who change in battle," she began easily. "They don't so much as change physically, but mentally. It's a little like schizophrenia- multiple personalities, but its different." She paused as she felt a wave of anger from the drug pass over her. "A person could be the kindest individual before the bloodlust takes over. Then they become a fighting and killing machine, focused only on inflicting pain. These people are called beserkers."

"You are a beserker then?"

"Yes. I have to be very careful when fighting anyone, because it is so easy to succumb to the bloodlust. Saphira helped me from becoming that person," she added sadly. "When Biovolt found out what I was capable of they developed a drug keyed to my DNA. This drug brings out my berserk side, my dark side. But it also suppresses the desire to kill. The drug highlights my personality when I'm berserk, and unfortunately that side of me likes what Biovolt is trying to accomplish and what they can give me." She looked down. "Soon I will be a willing soldier of Biovolt once again. I can already feel the change inside me."

When Marina said that she'd be a willing Biovolt soldier his heart dropped and hope died.

"Is there any way to stop the change?" he asked desperately.

She shook her head. "No. Sometimes I can fight it, but not now. That's why they destroyed Saphira. To weaken me." She gritted her teeth and flinched as she felt her dark side start to take over.

"What happens to you when you're not in control?" Kai asked quickly.

"I can see everything I do, but am unable to stop it. I'm sorry, Kai," she doubled over as if in pain. "I'm sorry I can't fight this. You have to escape on your own." She had to fight out those last words as she felt control slipping away.

"Marina? Fight it!"

She heard his words but felt helpless against the overpowering influence that was her 'dark side.' She wanted to fight it but didn't feel motivated. She had been drained by Saphira's destruction and her dark side contained a wealth of untapped energy and power. Her head dropped and she slumped over as if she was unconscious.

Kai licked his lips as he studied Marina and tried to take in everything she'd said. What she'd explained to him was strange, but sounded vaguely familiar. He reached his hand out, hesitated, then touched her arm.

Her head snapped up abruptly and he jerked his hand back. Marina looked around the room with hooded eyes until she focused on Kai.

Kai looked into her eyes, but didn't see Marina. This girl had no walls behind her eyes, but instead dark and malicious thoughts. She smirked as he watched and tried to move forward. She frowned when she couldn't move and looked back at the ties with disgust. Meeting his eyes again, she stared at him with a dark intensity.

"Kai…" she said slowly. "Why don't you just untie me and save us both the trouble."

Kai narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust Marina."

She smiled slowly. "But I am Marina."

Kai was speechless. The girl in front of him looked like Marina, sounded like Marina, even said she was Marina, but at the same time he knew she wasn't Marina at all. It was strange.

"Hmph," she breathed, working on the ties silently.

Kai sat back against the wall, unable to look away from her. She was unfazed by his gaze but seething inwardly as she couldn't loosen the bonds.

Marina turned her head towards the cell door as it opened. She glared as Boris strode in and smirked at her position.

"Take him," he ordered and two guards hauled Kai off his feet and pinned him to the wall. Uncharacteristically, he didn't resist their force.

Boris crouched behind Marina and cut through Kai's scarf with a knife.

Free, Marina rose and stepped over the chains binding her wrists. She held her wrists out to Boris.

"Are you going to release me, or what?" she asked harshly.

Boris looked into her unflinching eyes and smiled crookedly. "Good to have you back, Marina." He took out a small key and opened her shackles before they fell to the ground with a clang.

"I'll bet," she muttered, rubbing her wrists.

"Here," Boris held out a small handgun, offering it to her.

She took is, but narrowed her eyes. "What's it for?"

Boris smirked. "Call it a test of your loyalty."

Marina raised one eyebrow and tilted her head flirtily. "Who do you want me to shoot?" she asked cockily.

"Kai."

She was unfazed by his answer. 'Who' didn't really matter. But nontheless she was skeptical at his choice. "Don't you need him still?"

Boris shrugged. "Voltaire is still unwilling to give up on his grandson. Just shoot him in the leg."

Marina slid her gaze to Kai and he felt cold. He had no doubt now that she was capable of harming him. He braced himself as she pointed the gun at him.

Expecting pain, he was surprised when he heard a bang but felt nothing. The gun was now pointed at Boris as he clutched his chest and looked at her with shock.

"You're lucky I knew this gun only carried blanks," Marina said coldly, still looking at Kai. She turned her head to stare at Boris as with one hand she deftly dissassembled the gun let the pieces fall to the floor.

"I don't use guns," she stated dangerously. "You knew that. Next time you try to make me I will shoot you for real."

Boris coughed and stood up straight. "I expected as much."

Marina smirked. "Then why the test?"

"I wanted to see if you would hurt Hiwatari."

"Oh, I'd be happy to," she replied nonchalantly. "I just won't shoot him."

Boris nodded. "Good."

"Why?" She smiled, her eyes lighting up darkly. "Do I get the honour of breaking him?"

"Yes."

Marina walked over to Kai, who was still pinned by the guards. She leaned in close. "I look forward to it," she promised malevolently, patting his cheek to sting. "We'll have so much fun."

"Just try," Kai retorted icily, holding her eyes with his own.

"Marina," Boris called, "come. I'll take you to your quarters."

She walked away from Kai and followed Boris out the door.

The two guards dragged Kai from the cell and into another room. He saw the chain hanging from the ceiling and tried resisting. He was hit on the back of the head for his troubles and stunned. The guards clipped the chain on the ceiling to his shackles so that his arms were held above his head. The guards then left and locked the door, leaving him alone dangling in the darkness.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing into the chains as his mind raced.

_'What am I going to do about Marina? What can I do? She is not herself anymore. What if I can't save her?_' It was then that he thought about his team. The Bladebreakers were surely looking for him and Marina. He knew that they would be worried about them. He hoped that they would stay away from Russia, but realized that if they found a lead, they would follow it. He hoped that they didn't get too close to be put in danger. Biovolt was unforgiving.

He opened his eyes and stared into the darkness, determined. "I will not fail," he vowed quietly. "I will escape, and save Marina. I will protect her, and my team, even if I must dance with the devil."

* * *

Half an hour later found Marina clean and refreshed. She had arrived in her quarters, which was furnished with a double-bed, an armoire with drawers already full of clothes for her, and a mirror on the wall. There was also a small attached bathroom with just a bathtub, sink, and toilet. She was satisfied with the room, knowing that she had gotten one of the top-end ones in the complex.

She had bathed, washing away all the dirt and dried blood from her body and hair. She had purposely taken her time as well, enjoying the warm water on her skin. After, she had searched through the armoire to find suitable clothes. She donned on skintight black pants and pulled tall, black boots on overtop. Then she put on a tan tank-top and shrugged into a long, black jacket trimmed with red and emblazoned with the Biovolt Corportion logo. She did up only two buttons in the middle, then quickly tied her hair back in a high ponytail and lined her eyes with black eyeliner.

Just as she sat down on the bed there was a knock on the door.

"Marina? Are you ready?" Boris asked through the door. "We have an exercise for you."

She sighed in irritation and strode to the door, her lip jutted out in annoyance. "This better be good, Boris," she said as she shut the door behind her. "I was just getting comfortable."

Boris smirked and led her through the giant complex. He pointed out laboraties, important offices, the control/security center, the armoury, and various training rooms before stopping at a large room full of beydishes and practicing beybladers.

"These are the new recruits," he announced, gesturing to the beybladers of various ages. "Their progress is studied from the observation deck," he pointed to a glass window on the second floor. Then he turned to her. "How about you give them a little demonstration of your prowess as a beyblader. I even have an opponent for you."

Marina scanned the beybladers with calculating eyes before nodding. "Why not? I'm assuming that you still have my beyblade? I never did get to test out Tala's handiwork."

"Or course. I'll retrieve it for you."

Boris strode into the room and halted the practice with a loud voice. "Recruits! Make way for Marina and gather around. She has agreed to grace us with a demonstration."

The boys obeyed, but Marina heard muttering as she strode confidently to the central beydish.

"She's just a girl."

"Who's she fighting?"

Marina smirked as she waited for her beyblade and opponent. When Boris handed her the beyblade she said loudly, "Your servants aren't very obedient, your Highness. Time was you would beat us for speaking out of turn."

Boris glared at his students and they fell silent. He nodded to Marina. "I believe you are already aquainted with your opponent."

Marina looked up, and Kris strode up to his place opposite her. She looked at Boris incredulously. "You expect me to fight him? He's just a rookie at best. I've got years of training on him."

"True," Boris smirked, "but he's top of the class and has a bitbeast. You are outmatched there."

"We'll see."

Marina launched her blade into the dish powerfully, impressed already with Tala's work. "Don't you want to fight, Kris?" she said mockingly.

The raven-haired teen smirked and his pale blue blade joined hers in the dish. Both blades immediately went on the offensive, showering the spectators in sparks.

"You've got nothing on me, Marina!" Kris shouted as their blades circled each other. Marina's occasionally darted in to attack, testing his barriers. "You can't win! I have a bitbeast, I have the power!"

Marina just smiled. She was just testing his blade with her haphazard attacks, waiting for him to make his move. She had quickly deduced that like most Biovolt beyblades, Kris's blade was made for power, not endurance.

"Why so silent?" Kris taunted, his blade swooping in as hers danced away. "What's this? Are you afraid of conflict?"

"Ah, Kris," she said maliciously. "You will rue the day you met me."

"I don't think so, Marina," Kris hissed. "It will be you who regrets it."

Kris straightened. "I'm tired of this." He smiled straight at Marina. "Come on out, Acadon."

His pale beyblade began to glow, and from the center bright light rose an armoured walrus. Free, the bitbeast bellowed loudly and rushed at her beyblade. Body slamming into it, Marina twisted, barely managing to keep her blade in the dish.

Kris's eyes were dark as he summoned up his special attack. This was what Marina had waited for. "Ice Blizzard," he said coldly, and as the temperature dropped in the training room, ice began flowering out from Kris's spinning beyblade.

She sent her beyblade spinning onto the ice easily. Then she felt the ice flow up her legs and she looked down as icy boots rooted her feet firmly to the floor. Glancing into the beydish she saw that her beyblade now spun in an icy igloo.

"You see, Marina? It's over, you can't match my power."

She laughed shortly. "Do you really think that a created bitbeast with artificial power can match me?"

Marina pulled her leg free, shattering the ice with a crash as the onlookers gasped. "Go! Attack!" She threw her arm up and her beyblade spun faster before crashing through the top of it's icy prison. Shards of ice flew with it in a dazzling display before Marina's blade crashed down heavily on Kris's, knocking it out and causing it to cut Kris's cheek.

"Now _that _is what you call power." Marina retrieved her blade and strode from the room, a twisted smile on her face. She was back, and now all of Biovolt knew of her power.

* * *

Another chappie done!! So sorry for the long wait, but at least I got it finished before school started again! Don't worry though, I promise to finish this story, as long as it will take!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed and still reads Beyblade fanfiction!! lol

Sapphire Sword


	68. Truth

Hey, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 67- Truth

"Wakey, wakey."

Kai's eyes flickered open at the sound of her familiar voice and jerked instinctively as Marina flicked into his vision. He hadn't even heard her enter the cell he was in.

"Ooh, a little jumpy now, aren't we?" She winked at him and smirked as he jerked the chains at her.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, still a little groggy. He was stiff from sleeping half-standing, still chained to the ceiling.

"Just a little blood," Marina replied, twirling a needle.

"Don't they have enough?"

She shrugged. "Apparently they need more." She stepped forward and Kai shifted his stance.

Marina raised one eyebrow. "Don't draw this out more than you have to."

She stepped forward again and again he shifted. Marina eyed his legs, as they were still unbound.

"Do you really think that you can hurt me? I'm still Marina."

She stepped forward again and caught his leg as he kicked at her.

"That was stupid," she snarled, bringing her elbow up and striking him across his face.

He grunted in pain and she released his leg. Kai blinked vigorously, trying to clear his head and wished that the throbbing in his jaw would stop. She had hit him full force, not holding back at all.

Kai hazily felt her inject the needle into his arm and tried to shrug her off. Marina sneered and placed her hand firmly on his chest, slamming him forcefully into the wall behind him. She held him there as she took his blood and he slowly lost consciousness.

Marina shook her head and stepped back, letting him swing forward and away from the wall. She lifted his head up with her thumb as his eyes unfocused.

"Sorry about that," Marina said emotionlessly, fingering his jaw where she'd struck him. "I guess you'll get to sleep longer anyway." She withdrew her fingers and let his head drop. "It's a pity," Marina laughed. "I would've much rather preferred to continue our chat."

"Oh, well," she turned and strode from the room, vial in hand. "Another time."

* * *

Mariam stared out the window of her hotel room, watching as dawn slowly crept across the Russian sky. She had been unable to sleep after they arrived; her primary concern was Marina's safety. She had drilled Tala mercilessly about the abbey and its background, trying to figure out what would be helpful. She had stayed with him later than the others had; even Max couldn't stay awake.

The redhead had finally gotten fed-up with her, and had pushed her from his room, stating that he would take them to the old abbey if it would shut her up.

Hilary stirred in the next bed and Mariam glanced over at her. Hilary was genuinely concerned about Marina, but didn't seem to fully comprehend the potential threat that Biovolt represented. Marina had told Mariam some details about the abbey and the people there, and she knew what kind of danger Marina and Kai could be in. She kept blaming herself for not going with Marina when she'd left that day.

Mariam knew that was illogical; even if she had gone with Marina, there would have been nothing that she could have done. She sighed and clenched her fists. She would make Tala take her to the abbey; there was no doubt.

* * *

Marina lounged against the cement wall of one of the many training rooms. She watched idly as various male bladers and fighters practiced martial arts and beyblading. As Voltaire hadn't given her any orders after delivering Kai's blood, she roamed the facility freely.

One of the first things she noticed was a lack of women. Aside from herself she had only seen two other women. One was a doctor and one was a scientist. Biovolt either figured that women were a distraction or a liability. Neither conclusion really bothered Marina, as she had little interest in Biovolt's internal affairs.

However, there was one thing that was bothering her. Since she'd been exploring the facility, she'd noticed that she was being followed. It wasn't unusual to have high-priority scientists tailed, but she wasn't in possession of anything too precious to warrant such activity. It both annoyed and puzzled her. Voltaire obviously didn't trust her, which was no surprise, but they did let her roam the facility freely, and she could easily find out all she wanted. Yet she wasn't a lightweight, and if someone did impede her actions, she would fight back without hesitation. And Biovolt had yet to produce a soldier that could stop her.

So she decided to draw her follower out of hiding. Marina had to admit that he was good at his job; she hadn't managed to identify him yet.

She pushed off from the wall and strode across the room, exiting using a side door. She had gotten the lay of the land fairly quickly, and now knew her way around the three-story complex. She headed up a stairwell to the second floor and paused, listening for footsteps.

They were quiet, but they were definitely there. She smirked and continued up silently. Then she ducked through a side room off the main hallway and waited. As soon as she felt another presence she rocketed out of the room, slamming her arm out, and into a sturdy body.

The guy didn't flinch or fight back, but let her pin him to the wall, arm over his neck as she studied him. He was tall and muscled, obviously well trained, with a strong face, blue eyes, and short-cropped blonde hair.

-"Why are you following me?"- she demanded in Russian, glaring at him strongly. -"What is Voltaire afraid I'll do?"-

The man stayed silent and stared back at her.

-"Answer me!"- she pushed her arm tighter against his neck and he brought his hand swiftly up to her stomach.

She coughed, releasing him as she stepped back, gasping for air. Instead of fleeing he stood there like a rock, arms folded across his chest, and watched her.

Marina gritted her teeth and stood up. His blow had surprised her. He was strong as she'd expected, but he hadn't held back. This was new as most of Biovolt's soldiers, fighters as they were, usually held back when facing a woman as the enemy. She had gotten used to that and now upped her vigilance.

When she caught her breath she asked, -"Who are you?"-

"His name is Sven," Boris interrupted, striding up to them.

Marina shifted her gaze to the purple-haired man. "Why is he following me?"

"Ah," Boris smiled, "just think of him as your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" she smirked. "I don't need a babysitter."

"That may be but you don't have much of a choice." Boris shrugged. "He's just there for insurance."

"Really?" Marina crossed her arms over her chest. "What, you don't trust me? I'm hurt."

Boris shook his head. "Times have changed."

"Not really," she shrugged, ignoring her new shadow. "He's not much for conversation is he?"

Boris smirked. "He's a mute. Tongue cut out when he was six."

Marina cocked her head. "I see."

Boris nodded. "Come. We have a job for you." He started down the hall and Marina walked beside him.

"What kind of job?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, you'll like it," Boris promised. "It seems that we have some intruders sniffing around the Alpha Site."

"Balkov Abbey?"

"Yes. The Bladebreakers set off the silent alarm several minutes ago. No doubt they are looking for you and Kai."

She nodded. "I expected as much. So, what do you want me to do?"

Boris stopped walking and faced her. "Just deliver a message," he said simply.

Marina smiled darkly. "A message? Very well. And if they don't heed my warning can I have a little fun?"

"Of course, do what you please with them. They are of little concern."

"Ah, but you know better than to underestimate them," she put in. "Their stubbornness has been shown time and time again."

"I really don't care what you do to them. Be creative. Oh," Boris raised his hand as she turned to leave, "don't kill them. We may have need of them alive later. And I don't want any slip-ups."

"And their bitbeasts?"

Boris pursed his lips. "Leave them for now. I don't want you to waste time collecting them. We can always get them later."

Marina nodded. "Fine. Is Sven coming with me?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"We'll be watching you via satellite. Feel free to mention to them that there is a self-destruct in the building if they continue to snoop. Oh, and you can take one of the snowmobiles, it'll be faster. Just make sure that you're not followed and don't-"

She raised a hand, a sneer on her pretty face. "I'm not an idiot," she said darkly. "I know what to do." She turned and strode down the hall.

_'Finally, I get to face them_,' Marina smiled maliciously. _'Won't they be surprised_.'

* * *

"Okay, we've been here for an hour and haven't found anything," complained Tyson. "There's nothing left." The navy-haired blader spread his arms wide for effect.

The Bladebreakers plus Mariam, Ozuma and Tala stood in the abandoned central courtyard of Balkov Abbey as wisps of snow fell randomly around them.

Tyson just voiced what they were all thinking, but nobody wanted to admit it.

"We don't know that for sure," Mariam said finally.

Tala sighed. He wasn't sure what he'd hoped to find searching the old abbey. It had long since been abandoned, and he knew it. But it gave them hope and made them feel useful. He couldn't say no to Mariam's soulful green eyes.

"C'mon," the redhead said, "there's still a few places left to check."

"For what?" Ozuma said tersely. "This place is a wreck."

"Biovolt seems very meticulous," Ray agreed. "They would have taken everything useful."

"We can't just give up on them!" Hilary interjected passionately.

"I didn't say that," Ray replied softly, "I'm just not sure that this is the right place to search."

Everyone fell silent dejectedly. Even Dizzi didn't have a comment to make from her spot in Kenny's arms.

Tala frowned and raised his head as Tyson began to try to comfort Hilary.

"Shh!" he hissed urgently.

"Hey, what's up Tala?" Max asked curiously.

"Shh…" He stepped forward as his bitbeast confirmed his suspicions. "Someone's here."

Tension was high in the air as Tala stared intently at the far entrance of the courtyard. His mind moved rapidly. _'If we had been followed, I would've known_,' he thought. _'To get here on their own they would have to know the building. The courtyard is surrounded by buildings and tall walls…there are so many possible hazards. Unless it's the Others…_'

There was the click of a boot on crisp snow and gravel, followed by a light thud as a hooded person landed on the ground nimbly. Almost everyone jumped at the sudden appearance.

"You weren't waiting for me now, were you?" a familiar voice asked playfully.

Mariam's voice got caught in her throat as she stared at the dark-clothed figure knowingly.

"Marina?"

"What?!" Several of her friends looked at her.

"That's right." Marina rose from her crouch and let her hood fall back. She strode towards them confidently.

"Oh, Marina! Thank God!" Hilary rushed forward but Tala put out his hands to stop her. He narrowed his eyes, studying Marina, sensing that something wasn't right.

Marina smiled darkly at his actions.

"Whoa, Tala, what are you doing?" Tyson asked. "It's just Marina."

"We've been looking all over for you!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Kai? Is he here, too?"

Their voices were overwhelming as messages of concern flooded the air, but no one tried to reach out to her.

"Stop!" Tala said loudly.

"What is your problem?" Ozuma asked angrily.

"Just let me talk to her first," Tala replied quickly, walking forward but leaving a distance between himself and Marina.

"Tala!" Marina greeted. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, but alas, here you are."

Tala frowned. "What did they do to you?" he asked, looking at her closely. "Why are you wearing their insignia?" Tala nodded at her clothes, her black coat embroidered with the red initials BC.

"They didn't do anything to me," Marina replied, tilting her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not yourself."

"Oh, I disagree," she smiled maliciously and darted her hand out to reach him.

Tala felt her grab his arm and pull, then he was rapidly elbowed in the side and sent sprawling out of her way. The Bladebreakers flinched as Tala hit the ground hard.

"Marina? Why did you do that?" Hilary asked, confused.

Tala sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey!!" he yelled at Marina. "Stay away from them!"

Marina looked back at him and sneered as she strode towards the others. "Why? Are you protecting them now? 'Cause you're certainly not doing a very good job."

"Marina, stop it now, you're scaring us," Hilary laughed nervously.

"Good," the Russian girl replied coldly.

They seemed to shrink into a group as they realized that something was wrong. Marina smirked at their futile actions.

"What? Did you just expect to waltz into a Biovolt facility and leave unscathed? I don't think so."

She circled them slowly like a predator, boots clicking on the cold stone. "See, I have a message for you all," she began.

"And what's that?" Tyson asked boldly.

Marina's eyes zoomed to him and he gulped involuntarily.

"If you continue to stick your noses in other peoples' business, then you will get hurt. I recommend that you leave and forget about the whole thing. Go back to Japan."

"And if we don't?" Mariam stepped forward. "I don't understand Marina. Why are you acting this way? We are your friends, trust us. Voltaire is your enemy."

Marina snarled at them. "I don't have any friends." She moved forward to strike Mariam but Ozuma pulled his launcher on her.

"What? Is that supposed to frighten me?" She laughed harshly. "You actually want to fight me, little man?"

Ozuma glared and Mariam out of the way.

"I don't like the looks of this," Kenny mumbled under his breath, eyes fixed on Marina.

"I'll fight you too," Tala said from behind her, his blade ready. "We'll take you back, get you help."

"Is this the part where you all gang up to stop me?" Marina asked as Ray, Max and Tyson pulled out their launchers. "I don't need help." She whipped out her own blade and released it in a wide arc. Her blade spun on the cold, powder-covered brick and gravel, waiting for her command. She winked at Tala. "It's a pity that I never got to see what your blade could really do."

Tala narrowed his eyes at her while the others watched, unsure of what to do.

"_She_ was destroyed before I got to test it with her power," Marina shrugged. "Oh, well. My power will have to do."

"What do you mean?" Tala asked slowly, not liking where the conversation was headed.

Marina smiled and leaned closer. "I'll tell you a secret," she whispered darkly. "_Your hawk_ has been blinded…" She waited as comprehension crossed his pale face and then she smirked. "And she'll _never_ fly again."

Quickly, Marina reached into her jacket and withdrew a small cylinder. Smashing it on the ground, light and sound were emitted strongly and everyone shielded their eyes. In the confusion her beyblade tore up the ground, spraying icy dirt everywhere while Marina zipped into the Bladebreakers's protective circle. She kicked Tyson down, cut his cheek, and stole his red hat in the blink of an eye. Hilary screamed.

When the dust settled Marina stood waiting on the wall of the courtyard. She held up Tyson's hat with a dark bloodstain. "Just a little present to take back to Kai. I know he'll feel so much better when he knows he got you injured."

"Where is he?" Tala yelled, finally understanding her demeanor.

"Safe," she replied airily, "for now. But keep on searching and he won't stay that way for long," she added dangerously. She turned to leave but paused. "Oh, but the way," she said, looking over her shoulder at them, "stay her much longer and you're liable to set off the self-destruct. And I'd like part of you to survive so if we ever meet again, I won't hold back."

With those last words, she jumped off the wall and out of sight.

"Should we follow her?" Mariam asked Tala quietly.

"No, let her go," Tala shook his head. "We can't get her back."

"What do you mean?" Mariam asked, narrowing her eyes.

Tala glanced down at her sadly. "I'll explain later," he promised. "First, let's get out of here."

* * *

Several hours later, after she returned from Balkov Abbey, Marina strode down the hallways of the Beta site confidently and pleased with herself. She was headed to Kai's cell to gloat and continue her duty. Sven, her large, silent shadow, followed a few steps behind her.

"So, are you going to follow me everywhere I go?" Marina asked suddenly. She looked back at him, his expression hard. "I'll take that as a yes."

She stopped in front of Kai's cell and looked to Sven. "You stay out here," she ordered. "I don't need your 'protection' against a chained prisoner. If you don't like it, take it up with someone who cares."

Marina opened the cell door and slammed it shut behind her. Sven didn't follow. She looked to the far side of the wall and smirked as Kai's head jerked up at her entrance.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked sarcastically, twirling Tyson's red hat in her hands.

Kai glared. "The throbbing headache actually woke me up earlier," he replied with equal sarcasm. "But thanks anyway."

"Oooh, talkative now, huh? Perfect. I wanted to continue our chat." She strode up to him.

Kai eyed the red hat she twirled absently with her fingers.

"I had the most interesting day, you know," Marina continued, a dark light behind her eyes. "I actually ran into some friends of yours."

Kai's eyes hardened and fear for the Bladebreakers tugged at his heart. He ignored it.

"You know, they really have a nasty habit of prying into matters that don't concern them." She leaned closer. "I think you know who I'm talking about."

She sighed. "Oh, it was such fun to see the look of surprise on their faces when they saw me. What was even better was the look of betrayal and fear when I attacked them." She held out the hat to him and grinned. "Go ahead, smell the blood," she urged maliciously.

Kai finally recognized Tyson's trademark hat and the corresponding blood stains and felt sick to his stomach. His body went cold.

"Your friends were so pathetic," Marina bragged eagerly. "No challenge at all." She laughed shortly. "They thought that they could save me. But not even Tala could stop me." Her eyes were full of malice.

"You're lying," he spat, unable to stay silent.

She looked surprised by his response. "You think so?"

"You wouldn't kill them," he stated firmly.

"I never said I did," Marina sneered. "But I did rough them up a bit, you could say."

Kai continued to glare at her, but felt helpless. He couldn't drown her words out.

"And you know what else?" Marina leaned up to his face and whispered," it's all your fault that they got hurt."

"Argh!" Kai lunged forward but she danced back.

"There's no denying that, now is there?" she teased. "You know it's your fault."

Kai gritted his teeth, trying to remember a calming Russian mantra.

"It's also your fault that I'm even standing here like this too," she added. "If you'd only stopped pushing Marina to stay, you wouldn't be in this mess. But you wanted answers. Well, I hope you found what you were looking for, because the girl you knew…is dead."

Her words fell heavily on Kai's already heavy conscience. They both knew it.

Marina grinned darkly. "You need to face the facts, Kai," she said coldly. "Biovolt will take away everything and everyone you ever cared about...until you have nothing left, and no reason to fight."

She leaned close again, her face inches from his, and stared into his eyes. Kai couldn't away; her eyes had always been captivating, but now they held a darker, hypnotizing edge. She reached out and tapped his temple with her finger lightly. "Think about that next time Voltaire comes to speak with you."

She blinked, and Kai looked away. Then he glanced up at her as she strode for the door.

"You won't get anything from me," Kai hissed in a low voice.

Marina paused and looked over her shoulder at him. Then she smiled. "I'm not the one who wants something from you."

With that said, she left, the cell door slamming shut behind her hollowly. It was then the first traces of doubt and fear began to take root inside Russian teen. There was a lot of truth to Marina's words. He didn't know how long he could resist Voltaire's offer if his friends were in danger because he delayed. They'd already taken Marina, and it was just a matter of time before something drastic happened to his team. But what he hated most about the new thoughts inside his head, was the one where he doubted he could save Marina.

But he had vowed to protect her and his team, and even though no one had heard him, he could not break his vow. He just needed some time to figure out what to do. But time was fast becoming a rare commodity, and Kai needed a plan soon.

* * *

"Wait, so what are you saying?" Tyson asked Tala, confused as he held an ice pack to his jaw. "That Marina…isn't really…Marina?" He shook his head. "I don't get it."

But Mariam understood. Marina had told her about her 'dark side', but hadn't understood at the time what she had meant. Now, everything made sense.

"How do we get her back?" she asked, as the sense of foreboding in her heart grew darker.

Tala shrugged. "I don't know…she always seemed to be good at controlling that part of her until Biovolt did something to her. But she came back to herself last time…I just don't know how. She never mentioned it."

"You make is sound like she's changing shape," Ray put in. "If it's just a matter of getting the good part of her to come forward, it shouldn't be that hard."

"It's not that simple," Tala said with an edge to voice that indicted his frustration. "Everyone has parts of themselves that they'd rather the world didn't see. Marina had a dark side of her personality that takes over when she's in danger. The fact that she's like this now must mean that Boris drugged her into that state again," Tala shook his head sadly. "Either that or she's willingly acting like that. Either way, I don't know what we can do for her."

"Didn't you ever get the same drugs as her?" Mariam asked suddenly. "Did you ever act like she did."

Tala shook his head. "No. They tried to give me something, but the drug didn't take. I think that there has to be some part of you already like that."

They looked at each other, feeling hopeless.

"We have to save Kai, at least," Tyson said finally. "If he hasn't been changed like Marina."

Hilary sadly glanced at Mariam, whose face was like a stone. She wouldn't give up on Marina so easily. But the fear tightening in her chest contradicted that façade. In reality Mariam didn't have a clue of what to do.

* * *

Sorry again about the wait, I hope to have the next chappie up sooner, but you never know. Thanks to all my dedicated readers and reviewers!!

Sapphire


	69. Russian Blades

Ch. 68- Russian Blades

The next morning Marina was summoned to Voltaire's office unexpectedly. When she arrived both Boris and Voltaire were waiting. As always Sven was right behind her and waited outside the door as she entered the office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of an audience?" Marina asked mockingly, curious as to why Voltaire had wanted to see her.

Boris smirked as Voltaire remarked dryly, "I see you haven't lost any of your spirit."

Marina remained impassive. "What do you want me to do today? It must be rather important for you to wake me up before dawn."

Voltaire grinned and drummed his fingers together. "I need you to go on a treasure hunt."

"Excuse me?"

"There is a cave to the northeast of here that houses a very rare sword and dagger," Boris explained.

"If you know where it is, why don't you just go and get it yourself?" Marina asked suspiciously.

"We can't," Boris replied. "We don't know exactly where the weapons are, and the land is too unstable to just use explosives to find the right spot."

"We also believe that it's likely only two people can retrieve the weapons," Voltaire added, "my son and my grandson."

Marina folded her arms over her chest as Voltaire continued.

"Years ago, my son stole the blades from my armoury and hid them somewhere. He went to the mountains, and using satellite imagery we discovered the mountain that had underground caves and passages." Voltaire's face twisted into a grimace. "He knew I'd want them back, you see. They're very…valuable blades."

"What's so special about them?" Marina asked.

"The Hiwatari blades are coated in a distinct poison that has seeped into the steel over time. One cut and anyone not directly related to the Hiwatari bloodline will die a slow and painful death."

Marina raised an eyebrow in appreciation and awe. "I see. So why won't your son get them back for you?"

Boris glanced at her sharply and Voltaire narrowed his eyes. Finally he said, "He rebelled and was disowned. I got him arrested and thrown into a maximum-security prison for treason. He could be dead now for all I know."

"Then why can't you just go and get it yourself?" Marina retorted harshly, not wanting to play courier no matter the goods.

Voltaire sighed and hesitated, as if searching for the right words. "We're fairly certain that to get the sword requires a certain amount of skill and agility, Boris interjected. "You are young and strength of two pure bloodlines runs in your veins."

"You must go because you can control Kai," Voltaire added, leaning over the desk. "He won't want to harm you, and not helping you could lead to your demise. It is perfect."

Marina cocked a brow and shook her head lightly but said, "Fine," in a bored tone. In reality she was glad to finally be doing something useful and risky. "I'll go get ready to go."

* * *

Ten minutes later Marina walked outside to the snow-covered courtyard, dressed warmly in fur-lined black clothing and boots. She wore light wool gloves over her hands to maintain movement and a warm headband across her forehead and over her ears. Waiting next to two snowmobiles were Sven and a cautious-looking Kai.

He had been forced into warmer clothes and marched outside after being given his rations. He looked vaguely surprised to see Marina walking towards them. She stopped in front of Sven, eyeing the length of old chain held in his hands.

"What the..." Marina mumbled, then glared at him and said frostily, "Fine."

Sven remained stony and shackled Marina and Kai together at their wrists. The chain was long enough to maintain separate movements, but short enough for Marina to control Kai if the time came.

"Don't even think about trying anything," she warned Kai as she climbed onto the first snowmobile, pulling him with her. Kai quickly realized that if he didn't get on behind her she would probably drag him along behind it.

He sighed in resignation and climbed up behind her. "Where are we going?" he asked tiredly, peering over her shoulder as she looked at a map.

"You'll see soon enough," Marina replied coldly, folding up the map carefully. Then she revved the engine and blasted out of the courtyard suddenly. Kai held his arm around her waist as they left the Beta Site. He looked back to see Sven following closely on the other snowmobile.

It was quickly apparent to Kai that the Beta Site was in a valley, partly protected from winds and snow. Tall mountains touched the sky to his right, before being obscured by the trees around him as Marina led them into the forest that also surrounded the abbey. There were large gaps between the trees, so it was easy to manoeuvre around the thick trunks. Kai found himself beginning to relax, feeling a strange comfort from the strange forest; the only sounds coming from the snowmobiles' engines. The breeze was cold and soon began to wake him again. He had forgotten how cold Mother Russia was. The wind chilled his unprotected face quickly, and he was glad for the warm hat his guards had shoved on his head.

However, Kai quickly tired of the trip. His face was frozen and he estimated that they had been driving for almost forty minutes. He bowed his head into the wind, trying to protect his face by keeping behind Marina's head. Then he noticed that they were slowing down slightly as the trees thinned out.

Marina frowned as they reached what seemed to be a large clearing in the forest, and slowed down the snowmobile before stopping a few feet past the last tree. She sat up in the seat, peering out at the expanse of white snow.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, forcing breath past his frozen lips. He could feel the tension in her back.

"Nothing," Marina replied harshly, sitting back down. She sniffed as she surveyed the land again. She hadn't remembered seeing a blank spot on the map; it was supposed to be all forest. She glanced at the compass on the controls. She was still going the right way. She shook her head deciding that someone had done some illegal clear-cutting, and decided to cross the expanse despite a niggling feeling of doubt. It would take too long to go around anyway."

She urged the snowmobile out further without hesitation. They crossed the plain in five minutes and entered the forest again without delay. It took another half an hour before Marina stopped the snowmobile again. Kai looked up and arched his back as Marina stepped off the machine, trying to stretch. Kai climbed off and looked to the sky. They were standing at the base of a snow-covered mountain.

"Come," Marina said, tugging on the chain so Kai would follow. He took a few steps then looked back. Sven was waiting on his snowmobile, not following them.

"Let's go," Marina said sharply, pulling again. The chain was freezing cold, even though it was overtop his coat, and it bit into his wrist.

Kai yanked his arm back in rebellion. "No," he said flatly. "I'm not climbing a damn mountain that's covered in ice."

Marina turned to face him, her eyes dangerous. The cold had added to her features, bringing a flush across her cheeks and making her blue eyes stand out even more in her pale face.

"If you don't climb, I'll leave you out her to freeze," she replied, meaning every word.

Kai folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "You won't." He glanced up at the mountain, deciphering nothing from its cold surface. "You obviously need me for something, or I wouldn't be here."

Marina scowled. "Well, I'm climbing. Whether or not you join me isn't really a choice. If you don't climb, Sven will knock you out and carry you up. It's your decision."

She turned and started up the steep slope. Kai sighed, glancing at the big blonde man, and followed Marina slowly.

Climbing the icy rocks was made even more awkward by the fact that they were chained together, and progress was slow. Both teens made sure that their footing and handholds were stable, as the snow and ice made their ascent difficult. When they reached a ridge about a quarter of the way up the mountain, Marina stopped. Kai rubbed his hands together as Marina brushed snow off the rock wall behind them. Kai watched her; reluctant to help her search for whatever she was looking for. Kai stretched and strode toward the wall as if to lean on it when his foot fell through a hole.

He cursed but managed to keep his balance and pulled his foot out quickly. Marina ginned maliciously. "Good job, you found what I was searching for."

She knelt by the hole against the wall and cleared more snow away, revealing a tunnel that sloped down into the mountain's core.

Marina looked up into Kai's grey-purple eyes. "You first."

Kai glared but stepped down into the tunnel. The floor was icy, so he kept his hands on the rocky walls for balance. Marina followed, carrying a small flashlight to light the way. The tunnel continued to slope down, opening into a small cave. Marina stopped him before he could travel much farther beyond the tunnel and shone the flashlight around the rocky cavern. It was empty.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked, his voice echoing hollowly around the cavern.

"Anything," she replied flatly. "And I guess I should warn you that this place could be booby-trapped."

"What?" Kai was sceptical. "What exactly are we trying to find here?"

"Treasure," Marina whispered. "Why else would I come here?" Kai couldn't tell if she was being serious or making a joke.

"Then why do I have to be here?" he asked coldly.

Marina ignored his question and stepped into the cavern. Her flashlight reflected off the icicles hanging on the walls and ceiling eerily. The reflections caused splashes of light to flicker all around the stone cave. The cavern itself was relatively small, and the ceiling low; if Kai reached up he could touch it easily.

Marina peered about in the shadows warily, searching for both traps and the weapons she was supposed to reclaim. She stepped forward to stand in the center of the cave slowly as she studied the ground. There were no unnatural marks anywhere, so she had no idea where the traps Voltaire had mentioned would be.

She exhaled sharply, her breath forming a cloud in the air briefly. "Come," she said sharply, "help me look."

Kai scowled darkly. "For what?"

"Anything." She stepped forward to place her hand on a lick icicle clinging to the cave wall. "A hole, a switch, a tunnel…anything that doesn't fit."

"That's going to be kind of difficult," Kai replied slowly. "If you hadn't noticed, we're still chained together." Marina glared back at him. He stood in the spot she had just vacated, managing to keep some slack in the chain dangling between them.

"I hadn't forgotten and I'm not unchaining you," Marina replied coldly, turning her attention back to the cave wall. "Four eyes are better than two, so I'm told. You might see something I miss." She pulled her arm forward, the chain tugging him toward her gently.

Kai stepped forward reluctantly, and glanced at the wall. Despite his growing curiosity about why he had been dragged here, he felt no urge to help her search. He followed slowly as she scoured the walls with her eyes and hands. If she noticed he wasn't helping, she didn't mention it.

It was a few minutes before Kai realized that Marina had stopped moving. Staring at the reflected lights was strangely hypnotic. Kai finally glanced at her. Marina frowned at the wall, running her hands over a wide icicle carefully. Then she crouched, following it down to the ground. Kai felt his arm being pulled toward the ground and stepped closer to her to loosen the slack. She shined the flashlight on the center of the icicle intently, and narrowed her eyes as if glaring alone would will it to reveal its secrets.

Marina put the flashlight down and reached inside her boot to remove a long knife. Then she felt up the side until she gauged a good spot, gripped the hilt firmly, and rapidly slammed the blade between ice and rock. She hit it with such force that Kai half-expected the blade to break. But it didn't. Marina smirked triumphantly and drew another knife from her other boot. She stood up and slammed it in another spot above the previous blade. Then she rested both hands on one of the hilts and pushed parallel to the wall.

"Push on the other one," she hissed, putting all of her weight on the knife.

Kai sighed and knelt, leaning against the blade hilt as she did. At first nothing happened. Then there was a crack and something gave in to the pressure. Marina shoved harder and there was a loud snap as the ice slid back along the wall to reveal a thin passage.

Kai had braced himself when the ice moved, but still barely managed to keep balanced when his force wasn't needed.

Marina examined the ice slab they had just leveraged out of the way and tapped it with her knife hilt.

"It's glass," she said, sounding faintly surprised. "Thick glass that looks like ice."

She sheathed her knife in her boot and quickly snatched the other one back from Kai possessively.

"Come on, we're going in." She picked up the discarded flashlight and beckoned to the narrow crevasse. She shone the flashlight in to reveal a tight fit of dark rock walls that curved sharply where her light couldn't reach. It would be a tight squeeze, even for the two teenagers.

Marina stepping first this time fearlessly, pressing her back into one side to shuffle in further sideways. The narrow passage would allow no other type of movement. Kai sighed again and followed her into the dark, feeling his way along with his hands.

Something brushed the top of his head and Kai realized that the rock above them was much closer. The light that he could see around Marina's body didn't provide much comfort in a tight space. They shuffled around a corner and into open air again. Once again, Marina was cautious upon exiting the crevasse and barely moved enough for Kai to get out.

The air in this cave was stale and earthy, with a dripping noise to fill the space in their ears. Marina shone the flashlight around the smaller cavern and saw the source to be a shallow pool of dark water that filled the gap between them and a raised stone slab on the far side. Marina shone the light across the space and the familiar sheen of steel winked back. She grinned wolfishly before eying the water warily. She bit her lip in indecision before crouching at the edge and testing the water with her knife tip.

Kai thought she was being overcautious and stepped into the water. Marina glared at him sharply as he plodded across the expanse. The water was shallow, but freezing cold and black from the dirt on the bottom. She rose and followed him, glad her boots were also waterproof. Kai beat her to the stone slab. Resting on top almost begging to be taken was a long medieval sword, lying naked on a velvet rag, and a matching dagger in sheath. He reached out to touch the weapons but his hand was painfully yanked back.

Marina stood by his side. "Don't touch them yet."

With Marina's flashlight on the weapons, Kai could see clearly that the old Hiwatari coat of arms was imprinted on the hilt of the sword. After a careful moment of examining around the weapons and discerning no visible threat, Marina laid her hand over the dagger and carefully lifted it. When nothing happened she claimed the sword as well and immediately headed back across the pool.

Kai followed, his mind unable to let go of the image of the coat of arms on the sword. He had forgotten the old emblem contained the image of a phoenix. He barely noticed as Marina pulled him through the tight crevasse and back up the icy tunnel to the mountainside. But the sudden chill of the wind's bite brought him back to focus suddenly.

Marina laughed darkly as the wind stirred up the snow around her. She clutched the sword in one hand with the dagger belted to her waist.

"I guess Voltaire was wrong," she said smugly, meeting his eyes. "He assumed that your father would have at least set up a few traps. Stupid fool made it way too easy."

"What?" Kai asked sharply. "My father?" This bit of information grabbed his attention immediately. Marina simply smiled as if she knew something he didn't. "What do you mean?"

Marina smirked and eyed the sword she held up in the flurry. Then she turned her back to him and began the treacherous descent, sword held out in one hand for balance. Kai surged forward immediately, following behind her.

'_What does my father have to do with this?_' Kai wondered, eyes following Marina's back. '_He's supposed to be dead…_' Kai didn't allow himself the small hope that would cause disappointment later. He had only a vague recollection of his father before he was placed in his grandfather's care. Voltaire had never been specific about the details surrounding his son, but always alluded to the fact that he was dead. 'If he was alive,' Voltaire had once told Kai, 'then I wouldn't be looking after you, would I?' He hadn't allowed himself to wonder about his parents much. They were either dead, or didn't care about him enough to worry that he had been raised by a manipulative old man.

Lost in his thoughts and old memories, Kai reached the base of the rocky mountain quickly; Marina had led them well. At the bottom Sven tossed her a plain black scabbard and binding for the sword. She caught the pieces deftly and quickly sheathed the sword, careful with the edges, before strapping it across her back diagonally. She then nodded to Sven, who still waited atop his snowmobile.

"Come," Marina ordered once again as she headed to the snowmobile. He almost hesitated, wanting to rebel against the authority she now represented. He was gripped with the urge to stand firm, arms crossed over his chest, and refuse to budge until Marina elaborated. But he knew that it was childish, and moreover, it would get him nowhere. Marina had never had much tolerance for stubborn behaviour and would probably relish the opportunity now to take out her frustrations on him.

"Come on." This time Marina's voice held a dangerous tone and she tugged on the chain. "I didn't bring you along to babysit you."

"Then why did you bring me?" Kai asked, complying slowly to approach the snowmobile. "I didn't do anything for you."

She eyed him with a steely blue gaze. Voltaire was under the impression that I needed you for something," she replied levelly. "He doesn't trust anyone else, you know," she added mockingly. "He knows you won't take the weapons from me, or run. He knows you better than you think, Kai." She paused, catching his eyes with hers. "He knows you won't hurt me," she continued, in a voice that obviously suggested that even if he tried, he couldn't manage it. "On the contrary, he believes that you want to save me. Can you imagine?" She laughed darkly, just to rub it in.

Kai held her gaze steadily, refusing to give her any satisfaction.

"You should have heard him say it," Marina continued, leaning against the snowmobile. "You think there's something wrong with me, that I'm sick, and you can find a cure." She shook her head. Did you ever stop to contemplate that, even if you can 'save' me, that I want to be saved? How do you know that this isn't who I'm supposed to be? Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean this isn't how it's supposed to be."

"You aren't Marina."

His statement only made her smirk. "If I'm not Marina, then who is?"

Think about it. Why do you work so hard to change this? If you actually cared about her at all, you'd realize this is better." She crossed her arms. "I have power, more than I ever did before, and the authority to do whatever I want with it. I don't have to run anymore."

"What about the price for all that?" Kai asked quietly. "The Marina I knew wouldn't want to be with Biovolt, the place she was running from."

"Ah, but don't you notice the more you try to get away, the more you are drawn to that which you fear?"

Kai could see the hard edge to her eyes was more pronounced, although it wasn't a physical change. Kai just knew that his Marina was tough in a different way than she had been before. He tried to break through that barrier.

"Was it worth losing Saphira?" he asked quietly, but firmly.

For a moment he thought he saw something in her eyes flicker, but it must have been a trick of the light and snow. She looked as if he had just suggested something completely absurd, and tossed it away. He was surprised at the way his question caused her to pause, as if confused. But she didn't show confusion, only mild impatience.

"I have no bitbeast," she replied finally and climbed onto the snowmobile. "Enough wasting time. Get on."

Contemplating what he'd just heard and seen, Kai climbed up behind her, careful with the sword. She revved the engine and turned the craft skilfully, pointing it back in the direction of the Beta Site.

* * *

A tall figure stalked down the darkening Russian streets. He held his head up and walked like he owned the streets; none of the homeless hiding in the shadows of doorframes would bother him, that much at least Tala knew for certain.

The trick was to move like you belonged there, and that everyone else was in the wrong to be there now. He had learned it a long time ago, although he rarely used it now. There was no need, as he hadn't walked through the slums in a long time. But now he was there, again, and his feet still remembered the way around the slim alleys and cluttered streets. If his team knew where he was going they would have tried to stop him, or tagged along. Both options weren't good for what he needed to do.

He smelled smoke and avoided the flicker of fire down a side alley. He kept his hood up and kept walking. His red hair stood out too much down here. If anything happened, he didn't want to be recognized later.

'_Almost there_,' he thought, excitement tightening in his chest. '_This is the last chance, last hope_.'

Tala would never be coming to them unless he was desperate. And, in a way, he was. The more time Kai and Marina were in Voltaire's clutches, the worse his chances were to save them. They'd already been there too long, and Marina might already by beyond his help. But there was still hope for Kai, so he would brave the slums for his sake. '_That's what Marina would want_,' he told himself constantly. '_If she can't be saved, we still have to get Kai back_.'

The Bladebreakers still didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. He had tried explaining Marina's actions to them, but they didn't understand that her condition wasn't something that could just be turned off.

Tala sighed. Talking to the Others was not something he looked forward to. Their minds were twisted from countless experiments and pharmaceutical drugs. Cast out when Balkov Abbey burned to the ground, they regrouped in the nearest city to scrounge for their meagre survival. They were the lost children of Biovolt, but for some reason beyond all logic, they remained loyal to Voltaire and Boris. Any information they knew, useless or useful, they guarded jealousy so as to not betray their cause.

That's why Tala was headed to them. He knew that one of them had to know where Biovolt's current operation center was. Forcing it out of one would be difficult, but Tala could be very persuasive. He would get the location, one way or another.

The only thing that bothered him was that for some reason he felt as if he already knew the answer to his question. But he just couldn't recall back far enough to remember. It was like the information was lost in the back of his mind, under piles of data that he'd purposefully chosen to forget. The niggling thought bothered him. He could be on his way to help them right now if could only remember where he was supposed to go. Tala could seem to recall a place where he had been taken after Balkov Abbey was destroyed. He could even see blurred pictures in his mind if he focused hard enough, but that was all. He could feel that that was the place he was supposed to go.

Tala adjusted his long coat as the sun sunk below the horizon and the temperature dropped. It hadn't snowed in town yet, but he knew there was snow in the mountains, and he could smell more coming in the air. He hesitated briefly in front of a dirty door with discrete scratched symbols over the doorknob, before he rested his hand on it. It was time to show the Others how persuasive he could be.

The sun sunk below the tree line as they sped over the thin layer of snow in the forest. Kai held on gently, one hand around her waist, wary of the sword at her back. He didn't look forward to returning to his prison again. He knew he would just be tossed back inside his cell without a word of explanation, only to await the next day's drugs, interrogation, or tests.

As they cleared the forest and entered the strange flatland they had crossed before Marina slowed the snowmobile again. Kai thought she was wary; overcautious about being out in the open. Sven passed them on the right, clearly not sharing Marina's suspicion.

Marina shook her head lightly and glanced about. She was sure that she had just heard something over the roar of the engine. She slowed even more, despite the fact that they were already three-quarters of the way across. She stopped the snowmobile completely and twisted around to look back the way they had come. The snowmobile's tracks led neatly from one side to the other, almost in a straight line.

"What is it?" Kai asked gruffly. Marina glanced at him but didn't answer, instead turning back to face the front.

She leaned forward and Kai thought he felt something shift slightly underneath him. They started forward again as a loud crack rent the air.

The ground dropped out beneath them suddenly. Kai reacted fast, leaping free of the snowmobile as he felt is shift. Marina followed milliseconds after, feeling the tug of the chain on her wrist. The snowmobile was swallowed by clear water in a dull splash as they landed on the ice.

All Marina could think was, '_A lake!? This is a lake and they didn't think to mark it on the map!_'

"I'm going to kill them," she mumbled, angry. She moved away from the gaping hole and glanced at Kai, who had already moved as far away from it as he could.

Marina smirked, momentarily forgetting her anger at Boris and Voltaire as she concentrated on this new way to torture Kai. She could recall his fear; this was almost exactly what had happened to him over a year ago, when his then-former team mates confronted him.

"What? Afraid of a little cold water?" She grinned evilly and stepped towards him.

Her foot broke the ice and Kai saw the surprise on her face as she plunged through. Her head disappeared under the water and Kai was jerked strongly towards the hole she had just made. It all happened under a second. She was there, and then she simply wasn't. The chain binding their wrists together almost pulled him off his feet as she vanished. He leaned back as much as could, trying to gain steady footing on the slippery, snow-covered ice. His own fear that he would be pulled under too gnawed at the back of his mind insistently as he struggled to stay upright. Surely he was heavier than she was.

Why wasn't she surfacing? The old chain strained against the sharp edges of the thick ice. Suddenly the force dragging him in disappeared as the chain broke, and Kai fell backwards heavily.

He quickly rolled away from the spot he'd just fallen on in case he'd weakened the ice. Kai got to his feet slowly, carefully, and stared at the now-severed chain dangling from his raw wrist.

Then reality kicked in and he searched the ice frantically. Where was Marina? He scanned the ice, but realized with growing despair that the hole she'd fallen into was gone. He stared at the spot he thought she'd been. Marina couldn't be gone. He backed up hurriedly, his own fear overwhelming his desire to save her. He didn't notice Sven race off through the trees.

* * *

Well, there you go my dear readers!!! A cliffhanger!! Hehe, you know I haven't done one of those in a while, so I thought it was time. Anyway, I hope that I don't have to leave you in agony too long, I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for over a year (maybe two??) and likes my fic!! I appreciate everything, especially those reviews! Luv ya lots.

Sapphire


	70. Awakening the Ghost

Ch. 69- Awakening the Ghost

Marina registered the icy cold water as soon as her head was submerged. It was a slow response, as the initial shock to her system caused her dark side to recede. She opened her eyes in what felt like the first time in months. Her head was clear and her vision no longer filled with a dark haze.

The first thing that she saw was the streams of bubbles rising in currents around her, the noise of her sudden fall echoing dully underwater. Disoriented by the strange sounds and cloudy pale surroundings, she almost inhaled water in shock.

She shook her head to clear the last residue of the drug and her dark side from her mind. Then she finally realized the numbing cold and throbbing pain in her right thigh. Looking at her leg underwater she saw a thin trail of blood spiralling outwards from a wound. Her clothing rippled in the invisible current from her sinking passage downwards. For a moment, Marina was confused.

'_Why am I sinking?_'

Then she remembered with growing dread as she glanced around. She had fallen through the ice after taunting Kai…Kai! '_Where is Kai?!_' She brought her hand up to her face and saw the broken chain link dangling from her wrist. '_Oh, well at least he's okay…_'

Realizing that she should be worrying about herself, survival instinct kicked in. Marina kicked out with her feet and moved her arms, fighting to get back to the surface. She had sunk quite fast as she struggled to get her bearings. Marina kept her eye on the softly glowing whiteness above her, fighting off her fear and confusion. Why was swimming so hard?

Her body was tired; staying in the condition of her dark side always exhausted her energy supply. Marina knew it was meant as a survival mechanism in battle or war. She would be stronger, faster, and more alert. But staying like that was dangerous, and although it was out of her control, Marina was now paying the price. She was tired, but relentless as she pumped her arms towards the surface. Her layers of clothing, boots, and the two weapons wanted to pull her back down into the darkness. It would be so easy to just give up. Her lungs were beginning to feel tight.

'_No!_' she screamed in her head, trying to think about her bitbeast. Saphira would have helped her, coached her through it. The thought of her blue dragon sent a pang to her heart, but she shoved it away. She wouldn't give up. She had fought to live before; this time should be no different. _'I will not be beaten yet._'

Her fingers brushed the ice. She pressed her palms against the cold resistance, frantically searching for the hole she'd fallen from. But she couldn't see it, and didn't have the time to look.

Marina grasped at her side for the dagger, but her numb fingers felt heavy and slow; she couldn't undo the clasp that strapped the blade down. So she reached up and wrapped her fingers around the sword hilt, aware that she was sinking slowly again. Marina pulled the sword free from its oversized scabbard and gripped it tightly. Then she kicked her legs powerfully and rammed the sword up as hard as she could through the ice.

Although countless years had passed, the blade was still sharp. She pulled it free and thrust it up again. Her lungs were burning and her head felt light, but she focused on the sword. She pulled it free again, adjusted the angle, and thrust it back through the ice. Finally, the hilt rammed through the ice after the blade, and her hand met icy open air.

The sword dropped from her numb fingers and she forced her lips up to the fist-sized hole. Air at last! She took a few breaths, her hands trying to find purchase on the slippery underside. She was still submerged completely, and the cold was beginning to cause an ache in her bones, but she could breathe. She didn't want to move away from her air hole but forced herself to take a deep breath so that she could push her arm back up through the hole to feel for the sword she had dropped on the ice. She groped blindly or the cold steel, but couldn't find it. Panic set in.

* * *

Kai was backing off the ice slowly when a sword suddenly shot from the ice fifty feet in front of him. He froze as the sword disappeared then shot up again. It was like a beacon. '_Marina_!' Kai rushed forward, and then remembered where he was and slowed, watching the ice and listening hard just in case the ice gave out again. It would do Marina no good if Kai fell in too. He kept one eye on the sword as it disappeared and reappeared repeatedly. Finally, a pale hand reached towards the sky holding the sword briefly before it dropped, the point resting a few inches from his foot.

He pulled the sword towards him and picked it up as Marina's hand snaked up through the hole in the ice again, and very clearly began patting the ice. She wanted the sword. He hesitated slowly, debating whether or not he should help her. But he killed whatever doubts he had quickly. Even if she was different, he couldn't let her drown, and he had vowed to save her.

Kai looked past her. To his left, and farther back, was the hole that the snowmobile had fallen through. He crouched on the snow, careful not to get too close in case the ice was compromised.

"Marina? It's Kai," he said loudly.

Her hand froze its restless searching. Kai crouched and reached out, stretching his arm so that he could touch her hand. Her fingers immediately clutched his tightly, and he read urgency and fear in that small gesture. Kai expelled a breath he didn't realized he was holding and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I'm going to lead you to a hole, okay?" he spoke slowly and loudly. "Follow the sword."

Marina released his hand and pulled it underwater. He heard her gasping for air and stood up. He took a few steps and pushed the sword through the ice. He held it there for a few seconds, then pulled it out and took several more steps before repeating the gesture, directing his movement towards the large patch of open water and broken ice. He stopped a safe distance from the edge and thrust the sword down. This time he left it in the ice and stepped back, scanning the water anxiously.

Her dark head broke the surface seconds later. Her back was to him and Kai let her take a moment to gulp air before calling out her name. Marina spun in the water, hands treading lightly, the relief in her eyes evident. Even from a small distance, Kai knew that she didn't look well. All colour had drained from her face, leaving her lips tinged blue as she shivered in the water. But her eyes were clear and unclouded of the darkness that had occupied them of late.

Marina reached for the ice with difficulty and tried to climb out. But the ice was too slippery and the edges crumbled as she put her weight on them. Kai could also see that she was exhausted. She opened her mouth and caught his eyes as if to speak to him, but was seized by a coughing fit instead.

Kai grabbed the sword and planted it next to him. Then he got down on his belly and crawled forward, hooking one foot around the edge of the sword hilt protruding next to him. He reached his hand out, just barely reaching where the ice met water.

"Take my hand."

She didn't really need the encouragement, for as soon as she saw what he was doing, she latched onto his hands with her own. Then he began the painstaking process of wriggling backwards. Using the sword as an anchor, Kai slowly dragged Marina up onto the ice, not stopping until she was out of danger.

He let go of her hands with difficultly, as she was loathe to let go, and stood up. Marina curled into a ball on the ice where he'd left her. Kai retrieved the sword and looked back at the cool water. There was a thin trail of diluted blood leading a line along the ice. He looked back at Marina; she was injured somewhere.

Kai thought quickly. He knew that if he picked her up it could be dangerous, but she was in no condition to walk on her own. He could see the signs of hypothermia already, and was worried. She was shivering uncontrollably, her lips blue, and her breathing shallow. He would have to risk it. After all, the snowmobile didn't break through the ice until she stopped it for too long in one place.

Kai threw the sword across the ice; it went skidding into a snow bank and embedded itself in a tree. Then he went to Marina, and picked her up gently. She subconsciously pushed herself into his chest in an attempt to get warm. Then he began his careful passage across the ice, moving as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry Kai," Marina mumbled suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…my fault…what I did…"

"It's okay," he told her, quickening his pace.

"No, it's not." She shook her head against his chest.

"Shh." Kai hushed her as he reached sturdy ground and put her down gently under the evergreen tree that the sword dug into. The base was free of the little snow that blanketed the ground.

He thought furiously, trying to remember his outdoor survival training. Marina hugged herself, drawing herself into a ball again.

"No, no…not yet," Kai told her, kneeling to gently straighten out her limbs. "I'm sorry, but you can't rest." He began to undue her outer coat.

"No!" Marina crossed her arms over her chest protectively, stopping him. Her eyes were wide. "Too cold."

"You have to trust me, Marina," Kai said gently, meeting her eyes. "I have to take the wet clothes off."

She stared at him for a moment, and then uncrossed her arms.

He immediately unzipped her coat and pulled it off quickly, then worked on removing the other layers. She let him do it; too tired to even wipe away the stray strands of hair that clung to her face. Kai tried to work quickly, tossing the clothes into a pile. He undid the dagger at her side and pulled off a long sleeved shirt. He stopped at the black bodysuit she wore when he saw that taking it off would leave her almost naked.

He then hurriedly undid his own coat and pulled off the sweatshirt the guards had forced him into. He eased Marina forward and transferred his sweatshirt to her. He wrapped the coat around her, uncaring that now he was left in only a thing black T-shirt. He didn't even have his scarf, Boris cutting it to ribbons after he'd tied up Marina.

Kai struggled to remember what else to do for a person with hypothermia after removing wet clothes. He hadn't needed his survival training in such a long time. The next logical step was to get her indoors, but since that was impossible, they'd have to wait for rescue. He had noticed that the big bodyguard was gone, hopefully to get help, but it would be a while before any help came.

"You should go," Marina said quietly, startling Kai out of his thoughts. Her eyes were bright, but she still shivered violently. "If you can go…you should." She looked down. "Don't stay here for me."

Despite the situation Kai rolled his eyes. "There's nowhere to go. And I wouldn't if I could," he added softly. "I made a promise."

"Promise?" her eyes clouded in confusion. "What promise?"

He took the opportunity to move her away from the tree briefly so he could sit against it. Then he eased her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. Skin to skin contact was best, but they had no shelter and Kai hoped his body heat alone would warm her. He already had goose bumps but knew he was better off than Marina. Because he was the phoenix-bearer, he gave off a lot of body heat.

"Just like in our cell, huh?" Marina commented through chattering teeth. "Keeping me warm again."

Kai couldn't bring himself to smile at her tiny attempt at a joke. Ranting often came with the later stages of hypothermia, and she had already shown incoherency.

"Trying to protect me…is what got you in trouble…in the first place," she continued, shuddering. "You're too predictable now. They now I'm a…your weakness."

Kai frowned. He wasn't that obvious, was he? He didn't remember telling Marina about his emotions. He wasn't even sure of them himself; the feelings she invoked were too new. He knew that Voltaire had given him a drug a few days ago that probably made him reveal a few secrets, but memory-loss was included. Did he do something to give it away? (A/N: you can see Ch. 65 for a recap)

Marina shivered again and tucked her chin into the coat, pressing into Kai for warmth. Kai hoped that rescue came before she got frostbite; there was nothing he could do to prevent that with the limited supplies at his disposal.

"Oh!" Marina stiffened and turned her face to look at him. "You wanted…to know about your father!"

Kai stared at her, scant inches separating their faces, and shook his head lightly. "You don't need to tell me now."

But she shook her own head. "Yes, I do…before I…turn again." She hugged herself tighter under the coat. "Can't you make it warmer?" she asked, disillusioned.

"No." Kai held her tighter. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" her eyes unfocused and Kai touched her cheek lightly.

"Marina?"

She jumped as if startled, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Right. Your father," she launched back into the old topic as if nothing had happened. "I want to tell you…he might be alive. Voltaire…locked him away."

She blinked, her eyes unfocusing as her head dropped. "So tired…"

"No!" Kai shook his head but didn't jostle her. "You can't sleep now."

Her head drooped lower. "Sorry…" she said quietly. Her eyes closed.

Kai swore and put his hand under her jaw, feeling for her pulse to make sure she was just sleeping. It was slow, like her shallow breathing.

He hugged the girl to his chest, praying like never before for Boris to come.

* * *

When Tala burst through the door all eyes were on him, Bladebreakers and miscellaneous team members alike. Mariam stood up immediately. Tala was panting and out of breath as if he'd just exercised hard.

"Where were you man!?" Ian demanded. He spread his hands. "It's not easy distracting these guys you know."  
Tala shook his head at his team mate, as crazy grin on his face. "I know where they are," he whispered.

The redheaded blader straightened and accepted a glass of water from Ray. "I was so stupid…it's so simple!"

"Where?" Mariam demanded. "Where are they?"

No one needed clarification on who 'they' were.

"They're somewhere in western Sakha," Tala looked at his team mates.

Hilary jumped up. "Then why are we sitting here? Let's go!"

Tala sighed. "It's not that simple."

Ozuma narrowed crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the Russian blader. "Just how did you get this information?"

Tala met his eyes squarely. "I saw the Others."

"What?" Brian said sharply.

"I had to," Tala defended. "They were the only ones who would know. I couldn't remember."

"Then you've been there before?" Max asked, putting his arm around Mariam.

"A long time ago. It's the Beta Site."

"What the heck does that mean?" Tyson asked. "Can't you ever just speak plainly?"

Tala glared at the headstrong blader. "It's a secret alternative training site for Biovolt. When the original abbey was destroyed, Boris took some of us there. It was so long ago, I had forgotten. I doubt even Marina would remember it."

"So you know where it is?"

Tala shook his head. "Not the exact location. But I know the region, which is more than we knew yesterday."

"If these Other People know where it is, why didn't you just ask them?" Kenny asked.

Tala grimaced. "They don't exactly get along well with others. Trust me, I got all I could from them."

"Okay, so then let's go to Sakhi-whatsits and find Kai," Tyson shrugged.

"The Republic of Sakha," Brian corrected.

"Whatever."

"Once we get there, it could take days to search the region," Ray commented.

"Don't worry about that," Kenny said, patting his laptop fondly. "While you guys have been out searching, I've been working with Dizzi on locating Dranzer. Once we get closer, I'm sure that we'll be able to find them. I did place a tracker on all of your beyblades, remember?"

"That's right, Chief!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Mariam demanded, turning towards the door. "We have people to find."

Tala smiled at her enthusiasm, but knew she was anxious. He was too. Somehow, he didn't expect to find his comrades safe and sound. He was prepared for anything, but doubted that the Bladebreakers were. They were too optimistic to think of anything turning out wrong.

* * *

When Marina gained consciousness the first thing she noticed was that her whole body ached. The air was warmer too but she still felt a little chilly. She opened her eyes drowsily and struggled to sit up.

Something fell across her chest and she grasped it with her hand. It was a thick blanket. She checked her fingers. They were fine. Then she wriggled her toes. Still good; no frostbite.

Marina shrugged the blanket more comfortably around her shoulders and held it to her chest, aware that it was all the covering she wore. She didn't dwell on the fact that she was naked, not wanting to think about who had undressed her. She pulled her legs under her and looked around, realizing that she was in the sauna at the abbey.

The door opened and she composed her face quickly. They still thought she was a willing soldier. A doctor entered, and she nodded curtly at him as he hesitated at the door upon seeing her awake.

"How long?" she growled. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Eighteen hours," the young man replied, stepping forward. "I need to take your vitals."

Marina let him check her pulse and measure her breathing.

"How do you feel?"

"Cold," she replied darkly.

"That's normal. We managed to raise your internal temperature before it was too late, but you might feel cold for a while longer." The doctor glanced at her. "You're lucky to be alive, you know."

"I'm sure."

She stood up, bracing her hand on the wall as a wave of dizziness overshadowed her. The doctor supported her other side and helped her out.

Marina noticed the change in air temperature immediately as she excited the sauna.

"We have a tub set up for you," the doctor told her as he guided her across the hallway through a wood-paneled door. The 'tub' was actually the below-ground hot tub usually reserved for Voltaire or Boris's private use. She saw steam rise off the surface of the water and slipped into it eagerly, still clutching the blanket to her chest.

She immediately felt warmer and more relaxed. The water soothed her aching body and banished the cold. She heard the door close and glanced back. The doctor had left.

'_No doubt to inform Boris_,' she thought darkly. '_But at least I'm warm again._'

She sunk beneath the surface, allowing the water to cover her head for one blissful moment. She could never fear the water, even though she'd almost drowned in int. She surfaced reluctantly, needing air.

Her mind worked sluggishly and Marina hoped that it was just temporary. She needed to think quickly while she was pretending to be on Biovolt's side. She wondered what had happened to Kai, and hoped that he was okay. He'd saved her life, but asking about him could be risky, especially if she appeared concerned.

She tried to remember what had happened after she was pulled from the ice. Her memory was a little foggy. But it was obvious that Boris had rescued them, probably fetched by Sven, his large lapdog. She knew that she had caught hypothermia, and must still be useful to Biovolt since they didn't let her die and went to all the trouble of keeping her alive and warm.

Again, her mind drifted to Kai. She remembered that he had tried to keep her warm, giving her his own clothes. That alone had probably saved her life. Marina bit her lip lightly, hoping that he hadn't caught hypothermia trying to save her.

She sank deeper into the water, letting the water engulf her chin as she contemplated a curiosity. What had made her dark side recede? She hadn't figured it out yet. There were different situations that made her turn, usually during a fight, but she hadn't been able to figure out why she had turned back. Saphira was usually enough to keep that part of her at bay, but when she did allow it to come forward, it was different each time when she was herself again. Sometimes it was exhaustion, but the last time she had turned, she was sure that electricity had jolted her back. And this time she had had to fall in ice water before she could gain control. And it was harder to get back once forced into that position with a drug; Marina knew that much from experience.

'_So what made me turn back? Maybe shock alone…_'

She abandoned those thoughts quickly when she heard the door opened again, and ignored the person who entered purposefully.

"Still alive, I hope," a familiar voice drawled. "Be careful not to fall asleep in there, you might drown."

Her back stiffened and Marina turned to glare at Boris. She was allowed to be angry at him, and her dark side would have demanded it.

"It's your fault that I'm in this mess," she hissed angrily, standing up in the hot-tub. She clutched the wet blanket to her body, eyes blazing. "You didn't put a lake on the map!" She kept her voice steady, but tinged with fury.

Boris shrugged. "I didn't think you would stop for a little puddle."

"Puddle!" Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the blanket tighter. "I nearly drowned in your 'little puddle'."

Boris smirked, spreading his arms in surrender. "But you didn't, and that is what matters."

"Hmph." Marina purposefully turned her back to him and sank back into the water. She didn't like him eyeing her.

"Kai saved you, if you don't remember," Boris added levelly. "He came in handy after all."  
She kept her face impassive and stayed silent as he crouched beside her to study her profile.

"He's staying in your quarters while you…recover here. Poor boy, he almost sacrificed himself for you, and caught hypothermia too." She saw Boris smile with her peripheral vision. "His case was just mild, but he needs your bed to keep warm. Can't exactly throw him in a cell if we want him to live," he explained.

Marina turned her gaze on him darkly. "Just what are you implying?" she snarled.

Boris laughed shortly and touched her shoulder. She had to work to keep from shuddering. "Just making sure you're paying attention."

He stood up. "Anyway, the doctor says you'll be back to normal in a few hours. Aren't you glad we made you better when you were younger? Normally it would take much longer. So you just rest in here until I come to collect you. Oh, and good work in retrieving the weapons."

Boris threw her one last, appraising glance and left her in solitude again. She breathed a sigh of relief; both for the fact that he was gone and that Kai was okay. So she relaxed back into the water, and let her mind wander.

When she searched instinctively for Saphira's presence and found an empty spot in her mind, tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. Her loss was like a gaping hole in her heart and mind. She blinked back her tears and built thick mental walls around those holes. She didn't want to think about the consequences yet. She wasn't ready.

Eventually, she dozed off and was woken when Boris returned. He escorted her to her quarters with orders for her to get dressed and come to Voltaire's office. She scowled darkly at him as she shut the door behind her and clutched a fluffy dry towel to her tightly.

Kai had been forced from her room, but the bed was messed up as if someone had slept in it. He'd probably been exhausted. She sighed and changed quickly into warmer clothes. Marina donned a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a long coat. Pulling on black fleece pants she noticed a bandage on her thigh and remembered that she had been on the ice. She shook her head sadly and ignored the injury as she slipped on woolly socks and short black boots. Done dressing, she combed out her long dark hair and tied it back. Two blue strands fell out to frame her face as usual.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she looked tired. That was to be expected, but she tried to summon more energy into her face. She couldn't look tired if she was to appear before Voltaire. She wondered what he wanted. She had barely been awake five hours after her near-death experience but was still expected to be at his beck and call.

'_Better get this over with quickly_,' Marina thought, stepping out into the hall. Sven was nowhere in sight, but she strode down the halls calmly. She knew the way to Voltaire's office well.

When she reached his door she entered without knocking. Voltaire and Boris both looked up at her as she entered and smirked. Drawing herself up, head held high, she asked impressively, "Can't I at least rest for a while before you send me off on another errand? I almost died," Marina emphasized strongly.

Both men appeared relaxed and ignored her tone.

"We've been over this. The key word is 'almost'," Boris replied, smiling thinly. "And to be fair, it has been a full 24 hours since you were pulled from the water. I'd say you've rested enough."

Marina crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, what do you want?" Her eyes drifted from Boris to Voltaire.

The room was silent, save for the ticking off a clock on the wall behind her. Finally, Voltaire broke Marina's gaze.

"How long has it been, do you think, Boris?" Voltaire asked coyly.

Marina narrowed her eyes.

Boris frowned, staring at Marina. "Just over seventeen years, I believe."

"Since what?" Marina asked boldly.

Voltaire smiled. "Since you first came to us. Almost more trouble than you were worth."

Her expression faltered, but she recovered quickly. They never discussed her past with her. And now they had just revealed that she was actually a year older than she'd thought she was.

Boris smiled at her. "Who'd have ever thought that Derevko's brat would actually prove useful in so many ways?"

Marina didn't like their tone or turn of conversation and would have left if she'd been able to, despite talking about her past. Instead, she waited for them to finally reach their point and tried to keep her thoughts in check. They had planned this, and were baiting her carefully, for what purpose she didn't know.

Voltaire stood up, holding the sword she'd retrieved in a new sheath.

"You hold your surprise well," Voltaire commented, "for someone who just found out their father was."

Marina forced a sneer and said, "It doesn't matter who he is. What's in the past stays there."

Boris smirked while Voltaire's face remained impassive. He held out the sword to her. "Here. As thanks for retrieving it, you have the honour of protecting it for us."

Marina moved forward and took the sword, both grateful for a weapon and suspicious. "Why was I chosen to guard it?" she asked, eyeing the length of covered metal in her hands.

"Well, you and this sword are very similar," Boris replied.

Marina raised an eyebrow. "You're comparing me to a sword?"

The purple-haired man smiled. "Well, you _are_ a weapon, are you not? And just like that sword, Biovolt Corporation cannot admit that you even exist. Too much paperwork, you know?" He grinned. "We can't acknowledge someone who is supposed to be dead, so who better to protect an illegal object than you? You're our very own corporeal ghost."

Marina nodded and looked up at Voltaire. "Then who has the dagger?"

"Kris," Voltaire replied calmly. "He has proven himself loyal. Although, if I had my way, and soon I will, you would hold the dagger and my grandson the sword."

"So you will be relinquishing it soon," Boris added. "If all goes well Kai will join our ranks again by tomorrow night."

Marina hid her sudden fear by resting her hand on the sword hilt. "You're going to turn him?"  
Boris nodded. "The serum is being prepared as we speak."

"Which brings us to your next assignment," Voltaire added, leaning over the mahogany desk towards her. "It is a…delicate matter, but very important."

"We ran your DNA again, you see," Boris added. "And although you are very good, you are not genetically perfect for the…soldier…we require."

Marina kept her gaze level on Boris, dread building in her gut.

"You're very close, having Russian and another pure bloodline in you helps, just like Kai…"  
"What's your point?" Marina hissed coldly, as harshly as she could manage.

"We calculated that there is a 4 out of 5 chance that a child with your DNA will be genetically perfect to control Black Dranzer, and wield any power we have need for."

Marina felt cold. "My…child?"

"Yes, but not with just anyone."

"Black Dranzer…Kai," she murmured, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly." Voltaire sat back in his chair.

"I am not ready for a child," she stated, oddly calm.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you with the pregnancy," Boris continued as if it was a normal conversation. "We just need to…extract…the necessary components from each of you."

Marina clenched the sword tightly, her face unreadable. "I see. And you would actually wait for such a child to mature? You could be dead by then," she added unkindly.

Voltaire ignored her jab at his age and said, "It is truly unfortunate that you are a generation too late, but it can't be helped. Evolution can't be rushed."

"We would rather you consented to the procedure, but it isn't necessary," Boris added with a distinct threat in his tone. "We cannot wait any longer. You are…prone to strange accidents."

Voltaire nodded. "You may go back to your quarters now. We will come for you tomorrow."

Marina turned and opened the door. As she walked away she heard Voltaire say, "Place an extra guard on Kai's cell and her door, I don't want her warning him. Or escaping."

Marina took that last bit of information and logged it away in her mind with the rest of their conversation. Her mind was oddly still under the circumstances, her thoughts calm and calculated. As she wandered the empty corridors she felt like the ghost they had called her. Only the dull weight of the sword in her hands connected her to the world.

She directed herself towards the cafeteria and collected a tray of food and water. Then she returned to her quarters and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and chewed slowly on a piece of bread, fully aware that the shifting bulk outside her door was Sven.

Marina finished her meal then put the tray aside carefully. Then she grasped the hilt of the sword and rested it across her lap. Pulling on the hilt slowly she allowed a portion of the metal to escape into the air. She stared at her rippled reflection in the recently polished blade, thinking vaguely that it was ironic that the distorted image reflected exactly how she felt.

The sword was meant to bribe her; a bribe that was noted though ultimately useless. Marina didn't know whether they suspected that their drug had worn off or not, but they definitely didn't trust her completely. Given the information they'd just told her, they were smart not to. No one in their right mind would consent to what they'd asked her. Her jaw tightened. They'd just found another way to use her, though she'd known it was inevitable.

If she chose, they'd also just given her a way to completely destroy their plans. Marina could easily choose the simple path that ended with the sword drawing her blood. She touched the metal lightly. All it would take was a tiny cut; she remembered that this blade was special, coated with a poison. By the time they found her body her cells would be dead and unusable.

She took her hand off the metal. No, she would take the harder path. They had given her a weapon, so she would use it. She would fight back. She glanced at the clock on the bookshelf. It read 3:15. So she had some time to plan.

Marina sat back against the wall, thinking hard, her mind still in Zen state. She was completely alone in this. Saphira was gone, Kai chained up, and the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys too far away to help. She smiled to herself. It was what she had wanted.

'_I can do this; it's no different than usual_.'

She settled herself more comfortably on the bed and began to plan. They would pay for trying to use her, for tying her up, for hurting Kai, for her lost childhood, for her poor outlook on life…She would make sure of it this time. She was older, stronger, and more experienced.

'_This time will be different. I won't fail_,' Marina vowed. '_And they'll finally see what they made me to be.'_

* * *

Well, i hope you enjoyed this chappie!! Things just got a bit twisted, don't you think? Anyway, please send me a review, i am your humble servant!!

Sapphire


End file.
